No Te Enamores
by Girlyfairly
Summary: La noche en la que Elle Lawliet, un joven empresario, decidió llevarse a su reciente conquista a casa, pensó que todo quedaría entre las sábanas. Un trato para saldar una deuda lo mantiene unido a Light Yagami, descubriendo lo que pocos han podido. Pero no se puede amar a alguien que no desea ser amado. LxLight. Yaoi. OoC.
1. Encuentro

**1\. Encuentro**

 _"Le chat noir"_ un nombre que últimamente se hacía cada vez más popular, inaugurado hace solamente tres meses se había vuelto rápidamente el mejor club de la ciudad, y esta noche no parecía ser la excepción, el DJ invitado sabía cómo poner a todos a bailar, hasta los más tímidos, luego de algunas copas, habían dejado sus mesas para revolverse entre el gentío y la neblina generada por la máquina de humo. Finos travestis o corpulentos hombres bailaban en los espacios reservados de la tarima para amenizar la fiesta. El olor a sudor, tabaco, alcohol y marihuana era penetrante en el aire, pero a nadie parecía molestarle.

En poco tiempo el lugar se había vuelto el ambiente perfecto para quienes se pasaban sus días entre vicios, o también para aquellos caballeros de respetables puestos y futuros brillantes que de vez en cuando gustaban sumergirse en dichos placeres, como era el caso de Elle Lawliet, quien pese a su corta edad, no podía quejarse de su vida. Nadie creería que el muchacho que cada mañana se viste de saco y corbata para dirigir su empresa era el mismo que cada viernes mandaba a la mierda todo para ir por unos tragos y buscar una cogida en un club gay; y no era ésto último lo que inquietaría a cualquiera, a sus veinticuatro años no le interesaba andar ocultando sus preferencias, sin embargo su forma liberal de ver la vida no era algo que dejaba de sorprender a sus amigos, sobretodo porque al ser Lawliet el mayor de todos, tenía su lado dulce y protector que a ninguno de sus amantes les permitía ver; además, de los cinco, era el único que podía presumir de saber lo que era una relación formal, una que lamentablemente había debido terminar hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—¡Ya pasan de la una de la mañana, deberíamos irnos!— Gritó Near entre el bullicio.

Tal vez para el resto la una de la mañana no era lo suficientemente tarde para partir, probablemente Beyond quería un par de tragos más y Matt buscar una víctima a quien llevar al apartamento que compartía con Near y Mello. Sin embargo nadie se atrevió a contradecir al de cabellos blancos, sabían que Near no toleraba mucho el alcohol y que los acompañaba por querer pasarla bien con sus amigos, pero que ese tipo de ambientes no era algo que le terminaba de convencer.

—¡Por primera vez creo que el enano tiene razón!— Secundó Mello unos segundos después luego de darle un trago a su cerveza, rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros del más bajo, quien inevitablemente se sonrojó ante el contacto.

Lawliet simplemente se encogió de hombros, le daba una pena irse sin tener a nadie a quien llevar consigo pero la noche tampoco prometía mucho como para quedarse, solo veía hombres maduros a su alrededor, y no era la edad lo que le hacía desistir, todos estaban en muy buena forma y no le molestaría llevarse a alguno a la cama, tener a un hombre mayor con el rostro desencajado y gimiendo entre sus sábanas era igual de exquisito como dominar a uno más joven; el problema de los hombres del club es que todos parecían ser de esos que te arrancan la ropa y te avientan a la cama, claro, las apariencias pueden engañar, pero Lawliet no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, hacerla de pasivo no era algo a lo que se sintiese atraído.

Near se aferró a la cintura de Mello cuando comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud en busca de la salida, jamás entendería porqué a sus amigos les agradaba el lugar, él lo odiaba, odiaba el gentío, odiaba el bullicio, odiaba cuando otros hombres querían meterle mano, odiaba cuando Mello se agarraba a besos con un chico que probablemente jamás volverían a ver, y por supuesto, odiaba como su corazón se aceleraba al tenerlo cerca.

 **oOo**

—¿Desean un aventón?— Cuestionó Lawliet una vez fuera del club, lanzando al suelo la colilla de su cigarro antes de pisarlo.

—Nos encantaría, Lawliet—. Contestó Matt con un tono más agudo debido al alcohol, abrazándose a Mello para poder seguir en pie.

—Sin embargo hay alguien que no parece quitarte la vista de encima—. Continuó Beyond con un tono más serio.

Era cierto que la esquina cercana al club aún estaba abarrotada de personas yendo o saliendo del establecimiento, aún así Beyond había podido divisar a un muchacho al otro lado de la calle. Quizá había mentido un poco, no había forma de que aquel chico tuviese sus ojos puestos específicamente en Lawliet ya que de todos era el único que le daba la espalda al mirón, más bien él veía al grupo en general, pero el menor de los Lawliet no estaba interesado en acostarse con un hombre, a él le iban más unos lindos pechos acompañados de unas buenas caderas.

Caso contrario pasaba con el mayor de los hermanos, quien de forma disimulada intentó ver sobre sus hombros, encontrándose con el chico delgado y de estatura alta que al otro lado de la calle se encontraba apoyado de forma casual en uno de los postes, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta beige, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento, sonriendo medio de lado al notar la atención de los cinco puesta en él.

—Bien...¿Nos vamos?— Lawliet carraspeó un poco la garganta y volvió la vista a sus amigos. Su desesperación por cogerse a alguien no llegaba a tal punto de dejarlos tirados por irse con un desconocido.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, tomaremos un taxi—. Contestó Mello rápidamente; total, Matt, Near y él vivían juntos, y el cuarto que renta Beyond tampoco estaba muy lejos. Además solo estaba intentando ser un buen hermano, una buena cogida no se le niega a nadie.

Lawliet lo pensó un poco; había notado minutos atrás que el muchacho a sus espaldas ignoraba a cualquiera que se le intentaba acercar, un gesto bastante presumido si se lo preguntaban, como si fuese un cazador que ya tiene a su presa en la mira, y en lo personal a Lawliet no le gustaba sentirse "el elegido" de un tipo, por puro erotismo le fascinaba que fuese al revés. Admitía que la mirada altanera del castaño le daban ganas de girarse ahí mismo, ir hasta él y jalarlo hasta su auto para enseñarle cómo se hacía... pero estaba la mierda de ser responsable, ser mayor y actuar como tal.

—Anda, Lawliet. No te preocupes, nos iremos juntos—. Secundó Near con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo dudar.

Ese empujón por parte del menor era lo que quizá le hacía falta, sabía que Near podía tener menos edad que el resto pero si el apartamento donde vivía con los otros dos no estaba hecho un desastre era gracias al albino, pese a su aniñado aspecto podía ser el menos infantil si se le compraba con Matt, Mello o hasta Beyond. Así que tener la seguridad y casi permiso por parte de Near le hacía sentir más tranquilo.

—Por favor envíenme un mensaje tan pronto estén en casa.

Sin esperar mayor respuesta giró sobre sus talones y su mirada una vez más se encontró con la de aquel muchacho, quien continuaba ahí, sin inmutarse por la gente a su alrededor, como esperando que el joven de cabellos negros se atreviera a ir por él. Y así fue, ni lento ni perezoso Lawliet comenzó a cruzar la calle, inflando el pecho y alzando el mentón inconscientemente mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

—¿Se te perdió algo?— Se situó a escasos centímetros del castaño, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de manera galante.

—Lo había perdido, pero parece que ya lo encontré—. Sin cohibirse ante la malicia del otro, sonrió de lado.

El muchacho más joven paseó sus ojos en aquel muchacho, cayendo en cuenta que no era su mejor conquista, de hecho habían hombres mucho más guapos que minutos antes le habían ofrecido un aventón, pero éste sujeto tenía algo que le atraía por sobre todos los demás... ah si, quizá era ese rolex que brillaba en su muñeca izquierda.

—Me llamo Elle Lawliet—. Continuó el del cabellos negros unos segundos después, estirando su brazo para estrechar la mano del más joven.

—No creo que saber nuestros nombres sea importante pero si es como te gusta... Mi nombre es Light, Light Yagami—. Sonrió de lado mientras estrechaba la pálida mano.

—Te gusta ir al grano, ¿verdad?— Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente de forma coqueta —Me parece bien, ¿te gustaría hacerme compañía esta noche?— Sin dejar la malicia en su voz giró sin esperar respuesta, llevando la mano a su bolsillo para sacar las llaves de su auto. Light se quedó inerte por un segundo, su estoico rostro cambió a uno de asombro cuando las luces de un auto al otro lado parpadearon al momento que Lawliet desactivó la alarma. Elle no pudo evitar sonreír presumidamente al escuchar el jadeo que el chico a sus espaldas dejó escapar inconscientemente —Si te quedas ahí jamás llegaremos—. Continuó unos segundos después, más erguido que nunca antes de retomar su andar. Light salió de su pequeño trance, siguiendo al muchacho que recién conocía, pero con sus ojos puestos en el brillante Lamborghini. Tal parecía que su instinto no había fallado esta noche.

 **oOo**

—Esto es... asombroso.

El susurro escapó de sus labios tan pronto la puerta de aquel apartamento se abrió. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par inspeccionaron sin ningún disimulo cada detalle, jamás había entrado a un lugar como ése; tan amplio, tan iluminado, tan pulcro. Lawliet no se molestó ante la curiosidad de su acompañante, en cambio se dirigió al mini bar situado casi al lado de la puerta de entrada para servirse algo de beber, pero sin apartar la mirada del castaño, quien de forma lenta caminó hacia la pared que estaba al otro extremo del penthouse, la cual era completamente de vidrio, al estar en el último piso daba un poco de temor ver hacia abajo, pero brindaba una vista perfecta a la ciudad y a las blanquecinas estrellas que acompañaban esa noche.

Lawliet no era ningún arquitecto, pero con la ayuda de uno había podido diseñar su apartamento, con la única idea que fuese el lugar perfecto para un soltero, de hecho la enorme pared-ventana que había acaparado la atención de Light era una de sus ideas favoritas, tan sólo debía cubrirla con una persiana color caoba durante el día para evitar los molestos rayos del sol si así lo quería. Nunca pensó en lo estético o simétrico del lugar, de hecho sus amigos en alguna ocasión se habían quejado que la habitación estuviese justo en la sala, y es que en una de las esquinas -abarcando un buen espacio del lugar- se levantaban ocho pilares de madera, cuatro a cada lado, un vidrio templado y casi transparente los separaba, dejando nada más un espacio entre los dos grupos de cuatro pilares formando una entrada, frente a la cual habían dos escalones de un color negro metálico; su habitación, sin puertas ni paredes fue creada con el fin de poder llevar a sus conquistas de un lugar al otro sin problemas, con el morbo en mente de comenzar a besarlas en el sofá, desnudarlas en el camino, y aventarlas a la cama sin impedimento.

—¿Y qué edad tienes? — Carraspeó la garganta luego de un rato, sonsacando un pequeño respingo al castaño, quien segundos antes veía embelesado la lámpara de lava ubicado sobre un buró.

—Veintitrés—. Pese a que había girado para poder ver a la cara al pelinegro, contestó desinteresadamente, sin embargo la risa socarrona por parte del otro le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—Si claro, y yo aún sigo en la preparatoria.

—Bueno... tengo veintidós—. Se mantuvo serio, aunque en esta ocasión su voz salió más suave. Mentir no le era difícil, pero admitía estar nervioso, fallar no estaba en sus planes.

—Light...— Pronunció con cierto reproche, dejando de lado su martini sobre el bar antes de acercarse al castaño.

—Veinte... ¿contento?— Uno de sus pies retrocedió, sin embargo no completó la acción, no se dejaría intimidar por un desconocido, ni aunque éste agudizase la mirada en cada paso —¡Está bien! ¡Tengo diecisiete!— Exclamó hastiado, como si eso de las edades fuese lo de menos, pero no lo era, si a ese tipo se le daba la gana podría llamar a las autoridades en ese instante, y aunque pasar la noche en alguna comisaría no le importaría, el hecho de saber que llamarían a su madre si le causó un leve escalofrío en todo el cuerpo —¿Te molesta mi edad?

—No, me da curiosidad saber qué hacía alguien de tu edad en una calle como esa y a esas horas de la noche, pero honestamente no es asunto mío—. Se encogió de hombros antes de tomar por la cintura al castaño y acercarlo a su cuerpo de forma abrupta, sonsacando un respingo casi imperceptible al muchacho —Además, en algún país del mundo no ha de ser ilegal que me acueste contigo, así que no, no me molesta tu edad, en lo absoluto.

Lawliet sabía qué era lo correcto, y gran parte de su vida se le ha reconocido por ser una persona responsable desde muy joven, sobre todo con las personas que quiere. Pero Light era una persona cualquiera, cogerlo y luego pagarle un taxi no le generaría ningún sentimiento de culpa; además el alcohol haciendo efecto en su cuerpo junto a la abstinencia durante una semana pesada de trabajo lo tenían jodidamente caliente, lo que menos deseaba era actuar "responsablemente" por el momento, así que con ello en mente tomó con una de sus manos la quijada del castaño, obligándolo a acortar la distancia y unir sus labios.

El beso no fue tierno, no estaban a punto de hacer el amor sobre un lecho de rosas mientras se susurraban al oído lo mucho que se aman, solo sería un encuentro casual para saciar sus deseos con el cuerpo del otro. A Light no le fue difícil adaptarse a la lujuria que conllevaba aquel demandante contacto, sin quedarse atrás buscaba los labios del otro con gula mientras sus manos recorrían de forma desesperada la espalda del pelinegro.

Lawliet comenzó a dirigir el camino sin separarse en ningún momento, Light se dejó llevar, retrocediendo despacio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. De vez en vez tomaban bocanadas de aire, separándose pocos centímetros y solo por escasos segundos, volviendo luego a mordisquear y succionar el labio inferior del otro, sin que sus manos curiosas y necesitadas dejasen de recorrer el cuerpo de quien tenían al frente. El primero en comenzar a perder sus prendas fue Light; su chaqueta cayó al suelo, seguido por su pantalón luego de desabrochar el cinturón. Fue hasta entonces que el hambriento contacto se detuvo, respirando ambos agitados mientras Lawliet ayudaba a Light a tomar la parte inferior de su camisa y sacarla por arriba de la cabeza.

Light terminó de desvestirse, retirando el pantalón por completo y a la vez sus calcetines, segundos en los cuales Lawliet aprovechó para comenzar a retirar sus prendas, sin apartar en ningún momento sus enormes ojos del cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

—¿Te gusta?— Se irguió por completo y sonrió de lado con picardía, provocando que el mayor apartase la mirada y se sonrojase levemente.

—Estás un poco delgado—. Se encogió de hombros y continuó su labor, retirando su camisa para dejar a la vista un menudo torso.

La verdad es que la delgadez de Light era algo que la ropa cubría bien, sobre todo con esa larga y gruesa chaqueta que unos minutos atrás aún tenía puesta. Sin embargo tampoco estaba en los huesos.

—¿Y me vienes tú a criticar a mí?— Sin mostrarse ofendido por el comentario comenzó a acercarse de forma sugerente al pelinegro, manteniendo esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. Por un momento Lawliet se sintió avergonzado, porque debía admitir que su respuesta había sido por un impulso infantil, porque desde pequeño jamás soportó a esos chiquillos vanidosos, pero Light tenía razón, Lawliet era el menos indicado para juzgar la delgadez de otro cuando él mismo era poseedor de un cuerpo bastante flaco —¿Quieres saber de dónde no soy delgado?

Light no permitiría que un comentario sin sentido le arruinase la noche, así que de pie frente al azabache tomó la mano de éste, llevándola hasta su culo, donde Lawliet sonrió al sentir la redondez de aquella zona.

—Tan joven y ya eres todo un pervertido... —Susurró muy cerca del castaño al mismo tiempo que llevaba su otra mano hacia la nalga que estaba libre, estrujando sin ningún pudor aquel par de glúteos.

—Pero puedo ser inocente, si quieres—. Dicho esto tomó entre sus dedos el miembro del otro, quien dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el castaño comenzó con un lento movimiento de adelante y atrás -¿Prefieres que me muerda el labio mientras temblando te digo que la tienes muy grande?

Joder... aunque los dedos de Lawliet seguían escudriñando con maestría la línea interglutea del menor, no pudo evitar sentir sus piernas temblar debido a los rítmicos movimientos sobre su pene, sobre todo cuando se añadió una nueva caricia, la mano libre de Light buscó sus testículos, ocasionando que la humedad en su glande aumentase.

Y aunque la sensación era exquisita, debía detenerlo. Se notaba que Light sabía lo que hacía, sin detenerse hundió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, lengüeteando y mordisqueando la descubierta zona. Quizá eran las copas demás junto al deseo rezagado pero Lawliet sentía su endurecido miembro palpitar, advirtiendo que en cualquier momento podía eyacular sino se controlaba, y aunque jamás había tenido problemas para contenerse, no podía permitir que éste encuentro acabase mucho antes de comenzar, no iba a quedar él como un eyaculador precoz, porque ahí el Casanova que ponía a temblar y gemir a sus amantes era él y no un adolescente de diecisiete años.

—Te enseñaré cómo se hace esto—. Habló de repente, tomando ambas muñecas del castaño para detener la felación antes de empujar al muchacho sin mucha delicadeza, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón —Parece que alguien ya está completamente despierto—. Sonrió ladino, quedándose de pie por unos segundos, admirando el desnudo cuerpo que tenía entre sus sábanas, sobre todo la erección de éste, la cual dejaba al descubierto cuán excitado Light se encontraba.

Sin perder más tiempo Lawliet colocó una rodilla y luego la otra sobre el colchón para apoyarse, quedando el cuerpo de su amante entre ellas. Light le rodeó el cuello con los brazos tan pronto el pelinegro se encorvó buscándole la boca, donde tomó su tiempo para succionar y mordisquear el labio inferior del castaño, quien nuevamente supo adaptarse al ritmo acelerado y necesitado de aquel beso, pese a que poco le agradaba el sabor y olor a alcohol que el aliento y saliva del pelinegro despedía. El ruidoso beso quedó atrás, y poco a poco Lawliet comenzó a bajar por el cuello de su amante, lamiendo y depositando besos sobre su pecho, disfrutando como éste subía y bajaba al ritmo de la agitada respiración. Y pese al juego previo, Light no esperaba que Lawliet bajase más allá de su pecho y cuello, por lo que no pudo evitar reaccionar como acto reflejo y llevar ambas manos hacia los azabaches cabello tan pronto sintió esos húmedos labios bajar por su abdomen.

—¡ _Ñngh_! ¡Joder...! Espera...—. Suplicó con los ojos cerrados, no pudiendo contener un audible jadeo cuando sintió el cálido aliento del mayor bañando su húmedo glande. Tal vez su voz sonó como la de un chico primerizo que está a punto de entregar su virginidad, aunque la realidad es que la experiencia la tenía, de hecho tenía entendido que daba una de las mejores mamadas, y no era algo que le avergonzase admitir. Sin embargo eran muy pocas las veces en las que alguien decidía "hacerle el favor", así que la sensación de unos labios calientes ejerciendo presión en la punta de su miembro no era algo a lo que realmente estuviese acostumbrado, por lo que un par de lengüetazos a la altura del frenillo fueron suficientes para ponerlo a temblar. Lawliet lo escuchó una vez más, de forma muy suave volvió a pedirle que pare, sin embargo hizo caso omiso, sobre todo cuando sintió que aquellos dedos entre su cabello se relajaron, como permitiéndole continuar, tomando entonces el pene del muchacho desde la base, jalando lo que faltaba del prepucio para dejar al descubierto el brillante y húmedo glande por completo, atreviendo a engullir todo el miembro sin previo aviso, sonsacando el gemido más audible que Light había emitido esa noche —No... es-espera... siento que...¡ahhh!— Con una mano se aferró a las sábanas mientras que con la otra intentó empujar la cabeza del muchacho, pero su cuerpo entero temblaba tanto que las fuerzas no estaban de su lado. Se mordía los labios e intentaba controlar la respiración, no podía permitirse la vergüenza de acabar en dos minutos, pero es que esa cálida y húmeda lengua moviéndose alrededor de su miembro le generaba sensaciones a las que estaba tan poco acostumbrado que cada leve mordisco o movimiento parecía una nueva experiencia para su cuerpo —Detente... no qui-ero acabar en...

Lawliet entendió a la perfección, tan solo era de ver cómo el perlado pecho de Light subía y bajaba agitado para saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero contrario a lo que el castaño pedía, el pelinegro no se detuvo, en cambio comenzó a subir y bajar con más rapidez por aquel palpitante miembro, provocando que su amante realmente se retorciese entre las sábanas, y todo para detenerse abruptamente, dejando a Light tembloroso y confundido, con su pene rojizo y brillante.

—Sé que estaba a punto de hacerte tocar el cielo— Susurró, relamiéndose los labios mientras se reincorporaba un poco -, no te preocupes, es mi especialidad, realmente eres afortunado de haberme conocido pero no podías quedarte con toda la diversión.

Dejó escapar una leve risa socarrona ante el sonrojo que mostraban las mejillas del menor, quien aún no terminaba de recuperarse de la agitación previa, de hecho su pene pedía a gritos atención, lástima que su dueño fuese demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo.

Lawliet no hubiese tenido problemas en tragarse hasta la última gota del orgasmo de su amante, de hecho por un momento pensó que llegaría hasta el final, pero de un momento a otro se convenció de que lo mejor era hacerlo esperar, porque estaba seguro que en estos momentos el cuerpo de Light exigía ser tocado, así Lawliet podía sentirse más deseado, o a lo mejor solo era un hijo de puta que le pareció que sería divertido arrebatarle ese pedazo de éxtasis cuando más cerca lo tenía.

—Aquí el único afortunado eres tú...— Murmuró tan pronto su boca recuperó la capacidad de hablar y no solo gemir.

El azabache se encogió de hombros ante el comentario, probablemente Light tenía una autoestima bastante elevada pero algo de razón tenía, la verdad es que el muchacho sí estaba como quería. Y no era solo por decir, Lawliet tenía un historial de amantes con los que se había acostado, mujeres u hombres que conocía en una noche cualquiera en el club, algunos hasta parecían modelos con la oscuridad del lugar junto a las copas de más, pero que cambiaban al agregarle al asunto un poco de sobriedad y luz. Aunque honestamente Lawliet no era alguien quisquilloso en cuanto al físico; el culo de un hombre robusto y velludo era igual de delicioso que el de un tipo delicado y sumiso; lo mismo sucedía con las chicas de pechos pequeños y las que tenían en exceso. La única condición para llevarse a alguien a la cama era que al menos ésta se viese aseada y, por supuesto, usar protección. Pero debía admitir que el carajito que se había conseguido esta noche estaba correcto por donde fuese que se le viese, y Lawliet sabía que no estaba tan ebrio como para no notarlo, por lo que si Light quería alardear de sus bonitos ojos, de su suave y casi lampiña piel o, mejor aún, de ese perfecto y redondo culo, que lo hiciera.

—Yo me considero afortunado si tengo a alguien desnudo en mi cama, y pues te tengo a ti, desnudo en mi cama y de piernas abiertas para mí—. Lawliet se arrastró un poco por el colchón y estiró su mano para tomar lo necesario de la gaveta de su mesita de noche, sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a Light, quien como acto reflejo y rojo de mejillas como pocas veces cerró las piernas, las mismas que Lawliet se encargó en separar al situarse entre ellas —Lo haré despacio...— Susurró mientras se colocaba un preservativo, por primera vez en la noche su voz había sonado levemente preocupada, porque aunque antes había dicho ser un hijo de puta, tampoco quería lastimarlo. Light sonrió ante el destello de preocupación pero no dijo nada, sobre todo porque tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar en carcajadas, ¿en serio ese tipo creía que estaba a punto de cogerse a un virgen? Pues parecía que si, Lawliet hasta se tomó el tiempo de dejar caer un chorrito de lubricante sobre la entrada del menor, esparciéndolo luego con sus dedos antes de tomar las piernas del muchacho y jalarlo hacía sí, colocándole una almohada bajo la espalda baja para tener un mejor acceso a aquel recto —No pensé que ya no fueses virgen...— Murmuró sorprendido, parpadeando con rapidez cuando luego de haber colocado su glande en el ano de su amante, éste se deslizó y entró sin ningún problema.

—Y yo no pensé que tuvieses tanto dinero—. Contestó mientras estiraba y movía sus brazos entre las sábanas, disfrutando la suavidad de éstas. Un comentario ante el cual Lawliet enarcó una ceja al no entenderlo, pero era lo de menos, pensar era lo que menos quería cuando su miembro palpitaba gustoso debido a la calidez alrededor de él.

—Mejor para mí—. Gruñó antes de encorvarse y volver a reclamar los labios del otro, comenzando al mismo tiempo a acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas.

Cada estocada pronto se hizo más profunda que continuar con el contacto entre sus labios se volvió imposible, a bocanadas intentaban recuperar el aire, ambos rostros muy cerca, viendo cómo los mechones del otro se adherían a la frente debido al sudor.

En más de una ocasión Light pidió más, ya completamente desinhibido mientras sus dedos se enterraban en los omóplatos del muchacho que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y Lawliet le daba lo que pedía, aumentando la velocidad mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. La errática respiración de ambos chocaba contra el rostro del otro, quienes no hacían más que verse directamente a los ojos, como si en ese momento no existiese nada más que ellos y las olas de placer que invadían el cuerpo de los dos en cada vaivén.

Light también comenzó a mover sus caderas, buscando desesperado sentir esa verga enterrada por completo, chocando una y otra vez en ese punto que podía hacerlo gemir las peores obscenidades si así se lo pedían. Y no pasó mucho, llevando una mano a su propio miembro aceleró el placer, provocando que su caliente y viscoso semen cayese sobre su abdomen, la intensidad de su orgasmo ocasionó que las paredes de su recto se contrajeran con fuerzas, siendo el miembro de Lawliet estimulado hasta el punto de no poder contenerse más, dejándose caer sobre el sudado cuerpo de su amante sin sacar su pene de aquella cálida entrada, el cual poco a poco fue perdiendo tamaño mientras ambos aún respiraban agitados.

 **oOo**

Lawliet sacó la mano de entre las sábanas y buscó el control remoto que siempre dejaba sobre la mesita de noche, presionando un botón para que la persiana eléctrica comenzase a cubrir su pared-ventana, de por sí ya eran molestos los rayos del sol un sábado por la mañana, y era peor cuando estás en medio de una resaca. Debía beber menos, es lo que se decía desde hace unos meses, a veces se le olvidaba que ya no tenía diecinueve años, los tragos ya no eran asimilados por su cuerpo de la misma manera. Estiró ambos brazos para desperezarse, palpando con ambas manos las sábanas, abriendo los ojos sobresaltado cuando un recuerdo llegó de golpe... _Light_. Apartó las cobijas y se sentó de repente, enviando con el brusco movimiento un piquetazo que le atravesó la cabeza, viéndose obligado a llevar ambas manos a ella para controlar el leve mareo que lo atacó, mareo que decidió olvidar segundos después, la ausencia del castaño lo tenía sorprendido y confundido. No es como si esperase amanecer románticamente a su lado, pero tampoco había pensado dormir con él, pasar la noche con sus conquistas no era algo que le agradase, pero estaba tan cansado y el castaño lucía tan inofensivo que no le importó. Insistía, no es como si estuviese añorando amanecer con él, tenía claro que había sido algo de una noche, aunque no le importaría repetirlo, sabía que las probabilidades eran casi nulas, sin embargo si se sorprendía de lo alcoholizado o cansado que debía haber estado como para no percatarse en qué momento el castaño decidió dejar su apartamento, de hecho hasta había olvidado estar pendiente del mensaje por parte de sus amigos, definitivamente Watari y Roger estarían muy decepcionados de él. Buscó bajo la almohada su celular, revisar los mensajes fue lo primero que hizo, suspirando aliviado al ver un mensaje por parte de Near, al menos alguien había recordado ser responsable. Se estiró una vez más, esto de encontrar las fuerzas para salir de la cama luego de una noche de desvelo y esfuerzo era cada vez más difícil, de hecho buscó con la mirada el reloj en su mesita de noche para justificar su falta de ánimos, de seguro la razón era que aún debía ser muy temprano... _Las_ _10h45_... Mierda, como todas las mañanas de resaca se prometió no volver a beber tanto, y hubiese continuado reprendiéndose sino hubiese sido porque algo llamó su atención. Un poco extrañado se arrastró por el colchón acercándose a su mesita de noche, tomando su billetera _Tommy Hilfiger_ que estaba sobre ella; sabía que podía ponerse las peores borracheras del mundo pero nunca olvidaba sus cosas, sobre todo su billetera, la cual siempre cargaba en su pantalón o saco los días de trabajo, ¿qué hacía sobre su mesita? Un poco más alarmado la abrió rápidamente; sus documentos estaban ahí, sus tarjetas de presentación estaban ahí, sus notas importantes y tarjetas de crédito seguían ahí, lo cual le hizo soltar un suspiro aliviado. Sin embargo procedió a abrir el pequeño compartimiento que estaba sellado con un broche negro, tan solo quería confirmar que todo estaba en orden y deshacerse de esa paranoia suya...

—¡Mierda!— Bufó mientras lanzaba la billetera por los aires. ¡Claro!, ¿y qué más podía esperar? Ahora Lawliet comprendía que además del efecto que el alcohol tenía en su cuerpo, la razón por la cual tampoco había escuchado a Light salir es porque éste había dejado el lugar con mucha cautela, como lo haría un ladrón, porque eso es lo que era.


	2. Casualidad

**.**

—¿Hace cuánto no lo hacíamos? — Near sonrió de lado, acomodando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Mello mientras con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

—No lo sé —. Contestó de forma bastante seca, encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviese importancia —Quizá si no me desquiciaras tanto lo haríamos más seguido.

—A lo mejor deberías recordar quién es el que esconde mis cosas —. Bufó antes de apartarse del rubio, quien sin mostrarse ofendido prendió un cigarrillo como era lo usual después del sexo.

La noche previa no había sido su mejor noche, apenas había podido conseguir el número telefónico de un par de chicos y se había besuqueado con algún otro en los baños, pero nada seguro para culminar la velada, teniendo como consecuencia un par de bolas cargadas por la mañana, y como en muchas otras ocasiones había terminado visitando la habitación de Near.

—Tal vez si no dejases tus juguetitos tirados, yo no escondería tus cosas —. Respondió unos segundos después con exasperante calma, dejando escapar el humo por la boca.

—¡Pues si tú no ocuparas toda la alacena para guardar tus chocolates, quizá yo no dejaría mis juguetes tirados!— Apartó las sábanas y se sentó sobre el colchón con premura. Como siempre Mello tenía que mandar el romanticismo a la mierda y sacarle pelea hasta por lo más mínimo.

—Quizá si tú…

—Aww que tierno — Interrumpió Matt de pronto luego de abrir la puerta por completo, la privacidad no era algo que existiese en esa casa, o al menos no para Matt —, nada mejor que despertarse con una pelea marital de ustedes —. Sonrió de lado y paseó la mirada por los dos muchachos; Mello no se molestó en tapar su desnudez, no era nada que el pelirrojo no conociera, sin embargo Near al ser más tímido jaló rápidamente las cobijas para cubrir su cuerpo.

—¡Matt, aprende a tocar de una jodida vez! — Bufó, sonrojándose al instante.

—Ya, princesita — Se encogió de hombros antes de adentrarse al cuarto, situándose frente a la cama donde le fue fácil alcanzar la cabeza del menor y revolverle los cabellos —. No pensé que estarían de calientes tan temprano, por eso entré sin avisar.

—Si entraste es por algo, ¿qué quieres? — Interrumpió Mello mientras apagaba el cigarro sobre la mesita de noche y dejaba la colilla sobre ella.

—¡Pero qué humor el de ambos! Cualquiera esperaría que luego del Sexo las personas estén felices… al menos que el sexo haya sido malo —. Sonrió con malicia al decir lo último, logrando que el rubio pusiera los ojos en blanco y que las mejillas de Near se volvieran más rojas —Creo que el rostro de vergüenza de Nate lo dice todo. No te preocupes, Nate, si Mello no te complace yo puedo hacerlo luego, solo está en que te decidas.

—No digas tonterías y mejor dinos a qué viniste —. Espetó Mello, sentándose sobre el colchón y empujando de forma brusca la mano del pelirrojo cuando éste se disponía a acariciar la mejilla del albino.

—¡Ah,cierto!, Elle llamó para que saliéramos a almorzar, ya saben, alguna sopa para que se le pase la resaca.

—¿Y le dijiste que tu auto sigue en el taller?— Cuestionó Near enarcando una ceja, sabía lo despistado que podía ser el pelirrojo.

—¿Eh…? Creo que lo olvidé —. Murmuró apenado mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el índice.

—Matt, eres un cabeza hueca —. Bufó Mello antes de ponerse en pie con intenciones de buscar su bóxer y acomodarse los pantalones que yacían tirados en el suelo.

—Eso no lo dices cuando te estoy cogiendo —. Guiñó el ojo y sonrió de lado, provocando que uno de los presentes se sonrojara por completo, y no era específicamente Mello.

—¡Ya! ¡Fuera de mi habitación los dos! — Como un resorte Near se puso en pie, sosteniendo con una mano la cobija mientras con la otra los empujaba antes de que ésos comenzasen a hacer cosas indebidas frente a sus ojos.

—Y aún dices que lo de ustedes es solo sexo casual — Comentó Matt divertido, con los hombros encogidos luego que el menor les cerrase la puerta en las narices —, si es obvio que muere de celos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Matt — Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó de forma audible —, él jamás me ha reclamado que tú y yo nos acostemos.

—Y jamás lo hará, porque sabe que eres un hijo de puta que lo cuida como un hermano, lo ve como una buena cogida pero que jamás llegarás a quererlo como un novio.

Mello negó con la cabeza, hastiado de siempre oír lo mismo, sin embargo por esta vez se guardó sus palabras, no importaba cuanto le insistieran, la relación que Near y él tenían era más que todo encuentros casuales cuando el deseo carnal se hacía presente, el rubio admitía que el albino era la persona con la que mejor química tenía en cuanto al sexo, pero en sus planes no estaba cruzar esa línea que te lleva a lo sentimental, quizá porque atarse a una sola persona no era algo que le atrajera mucho.

 **oOo**

La hermosa vista que se apreciaba desde aquel penthouse, la seguridad de la zona, sus amplias calles y su refinada gente no era el mismo panorama en todos los sectores de aquella gran ciudad, inclusive el departamento que rentaban los amigos de Lawliet estaba en un buen lugar, quizá no rodeados de lujos pero sí bonito y tranquilo. Sin embargo la historia no era la misma para todos; inhabitables e ignoradas comunidades existían allí donde la luna luce más melancólica cada noche, un conjunto de apartamentos cuyas paredes estaban desgastadas debido al paso de los años y el poco mantenimiento, el óxido estaba presente en las quebrantadas escaleras ubicadas a los costados de cada edificio; más que apartamentos parecían cajones donde las personas debían acomodar sala, comedor y cocina en una sola habitación debido al poco espacio en éstos. El único reconocimiento que tenía dicho lugar es que la droga se transaba en cada callejón, cualquier vago de la zona podía darte un poco si conocías la señal, no era ningún secreto que los autos y personas de afuera solo llegaban de pasada en busca de ella.

—¿Hoy también saldrás? — Preguntó un hombre de alta estatura y cuerpo robusto tan pronto la delgada cortina que separaba la sala de aquella habitación se hizo a un lado, apareciendo Light tras ella.

El castaño torció los ojos con disimulo mientras le daba la espalda a aquel sujeto, dedicándose solamente a ver su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared, acomodándose sus castaños cabellos.

—Debo ir a la biblioteca para terminar mi tarea —. Comentó unos segundos después con la vista hacia abajo, revisando concienzudamente que todo lo necesario estuviese dentro de su bolsón en lugar de prestar atención al hombre frente a él.

No le interesaba darle explicaciones a aquel sujeto, no le debía ningún tipo de respeto, para Light era tan solo uno más en la interminable lista de los novios que su madre había tenido desde que su padre había dejado la casa llevándose a Sayu consigo. Odiaba esa casa, odiaba ese lugar, odiaba su vida, ¿por qué su padre no lo había llevado con él así como con Sayu? Ah sí, ¿por qué te llevarías contigo a la persona de quien quieres huir?

—Es domingo, las bibliotecas están cerradas, chico listo—. Le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza hasta dejar la botella vacía, poniéndola luego a un lado sobre el comedor.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Se nota que nunca pisaste una en tu vida.

—¿Cómo dices, idiota? — Bufó poniéndose rápidamente en pie para tomarlo por el brazo, algo que el castaño ya esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? — Sonrió ladino viéndolo directamente a los ojos; no le tenía miedo, aunque la ventaja del otro sujeto era clara, no le importaba, realmente deseaba desde hace mucho que Jonathan se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima, una excusa es lo que necesitaba para poder correrlo.

—A ti lo que te faltó es que te dieran con el cinturón para quitarte lo consentido —. Dijo entre dientes mientras lo apretaba con más fuerzas.

—¡Jonathan!, ¡Suéltalo!

Ambos ladearon el rostro sin separarse, encontrándose con Sachiko bajo el umbral de la puerta, quien con la ayuda de la pared lograba mantenerse en pie. Era casi de mediodía y la mujer aún lucía su camisón de pijamas, un cabello desarreglado y el maquillaje corrido; Light apartó la mirada, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado, aún no se acostumbraba a ver así a su madre, Jonathan por su parte tan solo soltó el brazo del castaño y se hizo a un lado luego de un audible bufido.

Sachiko dio un leve respingo luego que su hijo azotase la puerta al salir, nuevamente Light había dejado la casa sumamente decepcionado y más molesto que antes, pero Sachiko apenas y coordinaba movimientos como para notar el daño que le hacía.

 **oOo**

—¡Hey, miren! Pero si es el gran Light Yagami.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco; venía tan ensimismado referente a la situación con su madre que no notó la presencia de aquel grupo de vagos, y cuando lo hizo era muy tarde para cruzarse la calle y esquivarlos. El líder de ellos se situó frente al castaño y los otros cuatro lo imitaron, rodeándolo.

—Ushio… — Masculló alzando la cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos.

No quería lucir intimidado pero tampoco deseaba armar un escándalo, la biblioteca cerraba temprano ese día, además no era ningún tonto, quizá enfrentarse a Jonathan era diferente, lo ansiaba y sabía que tenía oportunidad al estar solo contra uno, pero no contra cinco, menos cuando el líder de ellos le llevaba ventaja en altura y cuerpo.

—¡Vaya, parece que si recuerdas mi nombre! — Sonrió con malicia antes de rodearle con un brazo el hombro, contacto que Light repudió haciendo una mueca de asco y removiéndose sin disimulo —¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso crees que por pasearte altaneramente entre estas calles ya eres más que nosotros?

—¿Que dirían sus compañeritos ricachones si supieran que éste no es más que un mono vestido de seda? — Comentó un chico de baja estatura y piel pálida mientras con el dedo índice y pulgar de una mano tomaba la solapa de la chaqueta que Light portaba, que si bien lucía pulcra y muy bonita, solo era de verla detenidamente para saber que no era de marca.

—No saben cuánto me divierten sus bromas de primaria — Logró zafarse pero se mantuvo calmo, no importaba que tanto le pusieran los nervios de punta, no pensaba darles el gusto de verlo alterado —, pero no se puede esperar mucho de personas que apenas llegaron a tercer grado.

Ushio soltó una carcajada que sorprendió al castaño y hasta a sus amigos, pues a diferencia de ellos él no se sintió ofendido.

—Prioridades, mi querido Light. No es necesario ser alguien con estudios para tener dinero; por ejemplo, todos aquí saben a lo que nosotros nos dedicamos en esta colonia, es más, la alcohólica de tu madre es cliente frecuente— sonrió con sorna al verlo fruncir el entrecejo, claramente afectado por sus palabras —, y te aseguro que cada noche yo regreso a casa con la misma cantidad que tú cargas en tus bolsillos, o quizá hasta más, y sin tener que recurrir a vender el culo para obtenerlo.

Por un breve momento los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par, pero se irguió por completo al instante siguiente con el fin de recobrar la compostura.

—No sé de qué hablas… — Susurró demasiado débil para su propio gusto.

—Di en el clavo, ¿verdad? — Los ojos de Ushio brillaban en demasía debido a los residuos de sustancias alucinógenas en su cuerpo y, por supuesto, por la emoción de ver cómo de un momento a otro el muchacho frente a él había comenzado a sudar nervioso.

—Deberías ver tu rostro — Chilló el que todos apodaban el flaco, provocando que el castaño se encogiese de hombros levemente debido a su aguda voz —¿Es que acaso creíste que no nos enteraríamos?

El líder del grupo se cruzó de brazos e infló el pecho satisfecho; quizá había sido más difícil que huir de las redadas que los policías hacían de vez en cuando con el fin de detener el narcotráfico en la zona, pero cuando Ushio se ensañaba con algo no estaba tranquilo hasta descubrirlo. Había sido interesante seguir a Light y descubrir que el chico no estudiaba en la escuelucha que él decía, sin embargo lo que más intrigaba a Ushio era saber de dónde Light sacaba el dinero, porque él no se tragaba el cuento que ser ayudante en una simple tienda dejaba buena paga.

—Se me hace tarde… — Masculló unos segundos después, cuando sus alborotados pensamientos le permitieron volver en sí —Con permiso.

—¿Por qué la prisa? — Ushio dejó escapar una sonora carcajada antes de volver a rodear al muchacho con un brazo, aunque esta vez el castaño no se inmutó —Estamos hablando muy a gusto, ¿no crees? Además esta plática podría ser de tu interés — Hizo una pausa, a lo mejor haber visto a Light bajar de diferentes autos en distintas noches no era suficiente para aseverar que éste se prostituía, pero bastaba ver lo pálido que de repente se había puesto para saber que no andaba nada alejado de la realidad con sus palabras —Estaba pensando, ya que hemos crecido juntos, algún día podrías hacerme un descuento de amigos, ¿qué dices? — Susurró de forma sugerente muy cerca de la oreja del otro antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, provocando que como acto reflejo Light formase una cara de asco mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con el manga de su chaqueta.

Los escuchó reírse al alejarse, y no le quedó más que bufar para intentar calmar la furia; los odiaba, ¡malditos analfabetas! Otra razón más para odiar ese lugar.

 **oOo**

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? — Lawliet apenas apartó la mirada de su sopa al sentir la presencia de los tres muchachos frente a su mesa.

—Lo lamentamos — Se excusó rápidamente Near haciendo una pequeña reverencia —Es culpa del idiota de Matt, a él se le olvidó decirte que no teníamos auto.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia mientras con la otra mano les hacía un ademán como invitándolos a sentarse. Había invitado a sus amigos a un comedor, quizá no era un elegante restaurante, pero si el lugar donde cocinaban la mejor sopa de pollo que había probado, o al menos era la mejor luego de una borrachera.

—Como sea, tan solo tomen asiento y pidan lo que quieran.

—¡Pero vaya humor! — Comentó Matt luego de jalar una silla y hacer lo que el pelinegro les había indicado —¿Es que nadie puede despertar feliz?

Pelear es lo que menos Lawliet quería, tan solo dio un nuevo sorbo a su sopa, esperando el reproche por parte de Near acerca de no esperarlos para comenzar a merendar, pero el albino no era ningún idiota, solo bastaba con verle el rostro a su amigo para saber que las bromas deberían esperar.

—Beyond no atendió mi llamada, ¿alguien sabe algo? — Preguntó el mayor de todos unos segundos después, provocando que los otros bajasen el menú para verlo.

—Dijo que estaba cansado — Contestó Near con una sonrisa.

—No mientas, enano —. Reprochó Mello mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Near, no hay porqué mentir — Secundo Matt con un tono de voz más amigable —Beyond dijo que no estaba interesado en escuchar cómo te habías cogido al chico de anoche —. Sonrió con malicia al notar cómo Near volvía a sonrojarse, sin embargo la atención de todos se dirigió a Lawliet al escuchar la cuchara cayendo sobre la mesa.

—Perdón —. Se excusó apenado mientras con una servilleta limpiaba la sopa que había salpicado alrededor de su plato.

—¿Qué fue eso? —. Mello enarcó una ceja extrañado.

—Un descuido, nada más.

—Si, claro, descuido que se originó al mencionar tu conquista de anoche. Ya cuenta… ¿no era lo que esperabas? — Cuestionó Matt intrigado, dándole codazos de complicidad a Elle.

Lawliet guardó silencio mientras sonreía de lado, ¿qué si había sido lo que esperaba? Por supuesto, el sexo había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado. No negaba que en un principio creyó que se estaba llevando a la cama a un virgen, un pensamiento demasiado tonto de su parte, solo era de ver cómo Light actuaba y hablaba para saber que no era su primera vez, quizá su fantasía de ser el primero en la vida de alguien lo había dominado por un momento, eso no quería decir que el encuentro había sido menos placentero por ese detalle. Sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó al recordar el incidente de la mañana.

—El sexo fue bueno —. Contestó al fin si alzar la mirada, tomando más sopa con su cuchara.

—¿Y ya? ¡Queremos detalles, Elle! — Pidió Matt con desesperación.

—Error — Interrumpió Near —, tú eres el pervertido que quiere saberlo, no hables por todos, lo último que quiero es imaginar a Lawliet desnudo antes de comer.

—Pues a mí no me importaría imaginarte… no, mejor aún, verte desnudo, Nate —. De forma coqueta Matt se encorvó un poco sobre la mesa para ver de más cerca al albino, a quien le dedicó un guiño.

—Sin embargo noto que algo te incomoda —. Comentó Mello abruptamente luego de carraspear la garganta para cortar el momento entre aquellos dos, sobre todo al notar la facilidad con la que Near se sonrojaba ante cualquier comentario de Matt.

—Ah, ya saben, fue buen sexo pero esta mañana que desperté él ya había desaparecido… él y doscientos dólares de mi cartera—. Se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuese la gran cosa.

—¿¡Pasaste la noche con él!? — Exclamaron al unísono, ni siquiera les importó pedirle a la camarera que regresara en otro momento aunque morían de hambre. Era demasiado irreal que Lawliet admitiese no haberle pedido un taxi luego del acto como usualmente lo hace.

—Sí, bueno, él se quedó dormido —. Masculló apenado mientras se rascaba nervioso la coronilla, sabía que, aunque no mentía, parte de la culpa era suya —No tuve valor de despertarlo, aunque tampoco imaginé que me saldría tan costoso ser amable.

—Y vaya que lo fue —. Comentó Matt aún con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

Lawliet suspiró, realmente la cantidad no era muy alta, al menos no para él, lo que realmente le afectaba era saber que había sido fácilmente engañado, aunque también le daba curiosidad el porqué Light había tomado su dinero solamente, es decir, si las intenciones del castaño eran robar, fácilmente podría haber tomado pequeñas pertenencias con el mismo o mayor valor de lo robado.

El muchacho continuó escuchando a sus amigos hablar sobre lo tonto y confiado que había sido, pero honestamente no les prestaba mucha atención, no era necesario que se lo dijesen, ya lo sabía. En cambio prefirió desviar su atención hacia la gran entrada principal que estaba a unos metros, donde se veía a la gente caminar de un lado a otro en la acera; de un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al creer haber visto algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

—Debo irme —. Interrumpió de repente mientras se empujaba hacia atrás con la silla

—¿Qué? Pero si aún no comemos — Refunfuñó Matt cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya les dije, pidan lo que quieran —. Sin apartar la mirada de la entrada sacó algunos billetes y los lanzó sobre la mesa.

Mello tuvo intenciones de quejarse al igual que el pelirrojo por el abrupto cambio de Lawliet, sin embargo el pelinegro abandonó la mesa sin ni siquiera verlos antes de que pudieran decir algo. No tenía tiempo para pensar en si sus acciones eran impulsivas, tontas o afectadas por el alcohol, en estos momentos tan solo quería comprobar que sus ojos no lo habían engañado, que la persona a la que vio pasar era el mismo chico de la noche previa y, de ser así, alcanzarlo antes que desapareciera entre la gente.


	3. Trato

**3\. Trato**

—Necesito que traigan mi auto, estoy dos cuadras al sur del comedor.

—Pero Lawliet, tú tienes las llaves.

—Near, dudo mucho que eso sea un impedimento para Mello.

Finalizó la llamada y guardó su celular antes de buscar sombra bajo un árbol cercano, recargando la espalda contra el tronco de éste. Estaba de pie al principio de una larga escalinata que llevaba hasta la entrada de una enorme biblioteca que fácilmente podía abarcar la mitad de toda la cuadra. Habían pasado al menos quince minutos desde que vio a aquel chico ingresar al lugar, Lawliet conocía esa biblioteca, la veía en su camino al trabajo todos los días, así que estaba seguro que no había otra entrada que no fuese esa frente a la cual estaba parado; quizá la mejor idea era entrar al local para evitar que el muchacho se le volviese a escapar, pero esos escalones eran razón suficiente para esperar paciente afuera, además no podía entrar y hacer un escándalo, menos en una biblioteca.

Lawliet sonrió al escuchar el suave motor de su auto acercarse y ver un destello de cabellos rubios a través del polarizado.

—Sabía que te las ingeniarías, Mello —. Dijo sonriente al ver a sus amigos descender del auto.

—Si, a veces se me olvida que eres todo un delincuente —. Opinó Near cruzándose de brazos. No sabía ni cómo había dudado de la capacidad de Mihael para romper las reglas, si era precisamente gracias a él que una vez todos fueron a parar a la comisaría cuando se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de irrumpir en el domicilio de una pareja, y si Near y Matt lo siguieron es porque Mello juraba que los dueños eran sus amigos, pero éstos ni siquiera lo conocían, y para empeorar las cosas, ellos estaban en la casa cuando los tres cayeron desde el techo.

—Te dije que no debías preocuparte de nada, pequeño Nate —. El aludido sintió como Matt lo abrazaba desde atrás, ante lo cual intentó revolverse.

—¡Ya, Matt! — Bufó al no poder soltarse, sonsacando una suave carcajada al pelirrojo, quien solo acomodó el mentón sobre la coronilla del menor. Si se lo preguntaban, Nate realmente le gustaba, era una lástima que éste solo tuviera ojos para Mihael.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Interrumpió Mello luego de carraspear la garganta, viendo aún de reojo a aquel par, cuyo abrazo se había prolongado demasiado para su gusto.

Lawliet simplemente se encogió de hombros, era la misma pregunta que él se hacía desde que decidió salir de la cafetería siguiendo al castaño, pero seguía sin tener respuesta. Para empezar, no podía seguir culpando al alcohol, podría haberse puesto la peor borrachera, pero a estas alturas del día ya tenía la mente más clara, lo suficiente para saber que no haría una rabieta por doscientos dólares, ya lo había dicho antes, esa cantidad era un grano de arena para él; quizá podía culpar a su orgullo, ¿pero era suficiente para estar actuando como un maldito acosador? Admitía que el muchacho había sido una buena cogida, no tendría quejas si lo de anoche se hubiese vuelto a repetir bajo otras condiciones, en las que él no se sintiera un tonto engañado por un crío.

—No me digas que piensas pedirle que te regrese el dinero—. Comentó Matt unos segundos después, aún abrazando a la fuerza a un Nate más receptivo.

—Solo pienso dejarle en claro que Elle Lawliet no es el imbécil que él cree que soy —. Contestó con seguridad, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos. Matt dejó escapar una carcajada, no importaba que Lawliet fuese el mayor de todos, podía ser el más inmaduro cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Pero Lawliet! ¿Cómo piensas hacer... — Near se vio interrumpido por Mello, quien sin ninguna delicadeza lo tomó de la mano para alejarlo de Matt de un jalón.

—Es hora de irnos, no es de nuestra incumbencia lo que Elle vaya a hacer — El albino se sonrojó y se limitó a asentir cuando fue Mello quien esta vez le rodeó los hombros.

Lawliet simplemente hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano, sonriendo mientras éstos se alejaban. No pasó mucho antes de darse por vencido, tras un largo suspiro se estiró un poco para desentumecerse, regresando a su auto unos segundos después. Se sentía ridículo, solo bastó ver la hora para darse cuenta que habían pasado mínimo cuarenta minutos, ¡cuarenta minutos en los que podía haber estado en casa disfrutando su domingo en lugar de estar como idiota siguiendo a un desconocido! Sin embargo, y como si el destino quisiera seguir jodiendo, tan pronto se dispuso a poner en marcha el motor vio a aquel mismo castaño comenzando a descender la escalinata. Lawliet tuvo que reconocer que por esta vez el alcohol no le había afectado la vista, para ser un simple ladrón estaba como para darle hasta dormido; el hijo de puta andaba con un pantalón blanco pegado, demasiado entallado para cualquier hombre, tanto que Lawliet hizo una leve mueca de incomodidad mientras llevaba una mano a su entrepierna, imaginando cómo se sentiría de andar su _amiguito_ tan sofocado. Aunque si las intenciones del castaño eran resaltar el culo lo había logrado, Elle se relamió los labios al apreciar de nuevo lo que se había comido esa madruga, sin embargo los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par al ver que Light venía en dirección a su auto, intentó tranquilizarse, era imposible que el muchacho reconociera el carro si cuando se encontraron aún era de noche, además los vidrios estaban polarizados. Se mantuvo calmo, ocultarse no tenía caso, por algo lo había seguido, ¿no? No obstante, Light se detuvo al lado del carro que estaba frente al suyo, al cual ingresó sin vacilar.

Lawliet se repetía que jamás le contaría sobre esto a nadie, era su mantra, nadie debía saberlo, nadie debía enterarse que en estos momentos estaba siguiendo el auto de un desconocido sin una razón en específico, sin embargo las cosas parecieron ponerse interesantes de repente cuando aquel carro se detuvo e ingresó en un establecimiento. _"Motel d'amour"_ se leía en lo alto con un pésimo azul neón, Lawliet sonrió antes de aparcar cerca del lugar, ¿así que el chico ése no era más que un prostituto? Apagó el motor y reclinó un poco el asiento para estar cómodo, si ya había actuado como un acosador todo el día, podía seguir haciéndolo un poco más.

 **oOo**

—¡Matt! Llaman a la puerta —. Gritó Near desde la cocina mientras lavaba unos platos, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Molesto cerró el grifo y se retiró los guantes para dirigirse a la sala—¿¡Qué no escuchas!?— Continuó quejándose, asomando apenas la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a pausar el juego.

—Te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas—. Comentó con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Near tan solo se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido antes de resignarse y disponerse a atravesar la sala para abrir la puerta.

—¡Beyond!— Exclamó con una sonrisa, cualquier coraje que Matt le pudiese haber provocado desapareció al ver al menor de los gemelos. Sin embargo su semblante se volvió serio al notar una maleta bajo el brazo del pelinegro —¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada—. Se encogió de hombros como si el hecho de que alguien aparezca de repente con maletas en mano fuese lo más normal del mundo —Solo quería saber si puedo pasar unos días con ustedes.

—Beyond... ¿sucede algo? — Susurró mientras cerraba levemente la puerta a sus espaldas. Sí Beyond no quería que los otros se enterasen podían hablarlo afuera.

—Ya te dije que nada—. Su voz llena de hastío hizo retroceder un poco al albino. No es como si quería ser un hijo de puta con el menor, simplemente no quería decirle que lo habían despedido de su trabajo y que por ello ya no tenía cómo pagar la habitación; quería ahorrarse toda la charla de _"aprende a controlar tu actitud, Beyond"_ por parte de Near.

—¿Seguro...? — Insistió de forma tímida.

No quería incomodarlo, solo se preocupaba por su amigo. No era la primera vez que Beyond llegaba a quedarse unos días, de hecho en más de alguna ocasión le habían insistido en vivir con ellos permanentemente, pero el pelinegro siempre huía cada que encontraba una manera de subsistir.

—¡Hey, hermano!— Fue Mello quien interrumpió la escena cuando, interesado en saber por qué Near estaba tardando tanto, salió a ver quién era la visita —Que mal educado eres, enano —. Reprendió negando con la cabeza a manera de desaprobación —Beyond, pasa por favor.

Near tan solo se hizo a un lado, o mejor dicho, Mello lo hizo a un lado cuando tomó la maleta que Beyond cargaba y lo invitó a pasar.

—¡Beyond! ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías? — Saludó Matt, dejando su videojuego en pausa se puso en pie.

El albino se cruzó de brazos y miró con molestia al pelirrojo por haber dejado el control remoto por Beyond pero no cuando él se lo pidió; Matt simplemente le hizo un pequeño guiño al verlo con el entrecejo fruncido y los cachetes hinchados, luciendo adorable aunque por dentro seguramente quería golpearlos a todos.

—Lo siento por no avisar, no tenía planeado venir hoy —. Contestó avergonzado, pero manteniendo su rostro serio —Quería saber si podría quedarme unos días aquí.

—¡Por supuesto!— Contestaron sonriendo los tres al unísono.

—Yo puedo dormir con Near y tú puedes quedarte en mi habitación — Propuso Matt _"amablemente"_.

—Ni en tus sueños— Contestó rápidamente Near, haciendo una mueca de asco ante la idea.

—Mejor tú duermes conmigo, Matt, así Beyond puede utilizar mi habitación —. Sugirió Mello de forma seria, no permitiría que alguien más durmiese en la habitación con Near, pero eso no significaba que él no podía aprovechar para pasar un tiempo con Matt.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría—. Se encogió de hombros, aunque su objetivo era Nate, no podía quejarse de Mello, juntos también la pasaban bien.

—¡No!— Vociferó, apretando los puños como acto reflejo, sin embargo intentó recobrar la calma cuando sintió todas las miradas fijas en él —Es decir... creo que quizá...

—No se preocupen— Interrumpió Beyond —, no pienso meterme en su trío amoroso.

Él y su hermano parecían ser los únicos en notar, o al menos en aceptar, la extraña relación de aquel trío. Sabía que de todos Near siempre había sido el más sensible, el que creía en el amor verdadero y que la familia siempre debía estar unida, y que aunque lo negara, desde hace mucho estaba enamorado de Mello; todos sabían ese secreto a voces, incluso Matt, pero el pelirrojo no estaba interesado en hacerla de cupido o respetar inexistentes relaciones, él continuaría disfrutando con Mello y buscando la oportunidad para meterse entre las sábanas de Nate. Mello por su parte se rehusaba a creer lo que los demás decían, Near no podía estar enamorado de él, lo de ellos solo era sexo casual, algo que no quería que cambiara, no quería dejar esa libertad de poder ir por las noches y besarse con otro para luego regresar con el albino sin recibir algún reclamo.

—Matt se puede quedar con Mello...— Masculló Near con mucho esfuerzo. Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco pensaba demostrar cuánto le afectaba.

—Puedo quedarme en el sofá —. Interrumpió, no quería que su presencia importunara específicamente al menor de todos —Además solo será por unos días.

—Yo que tú no insistiría, Nate —. Comentó Matt antes que el menor pudiese continuar —La última vez que le llevé la contraria terminé con un ojo morado— Pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su pálido amigo, dándole la bienvenida y jalándolo consigo hacia el sofá —¿Por qué mejor no nos echamos un partido?— Le entregó un control remoto, el cual Beyond tomó sin vacilar.

—Yo iré a buscar algunas sábanas.

Un poco más tranquilo Near sonrió antes de ir a su habitación por las cobijas, aún faltaba para que anocheciera, pero lo ideal era tener todo listo.

—Y aún te niegas a creer que Near no siente celos—. Comentó Beyond una vez que el albino los dejó solos. Matt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, no entendía cómo Mello se negaba a ver lo que era obvio.

—Tu cállate, Beyond—. Bufó mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. No importaba cuánto le insistieran, él estaba a gusto con la relación que tenían, jamás le prometió a Near un noviazgo, era su problema si él anhelaba uno.

 **oOo**

—¿En serio tienes que irte ya? — Preguntó de nuevo al ver a Light salir del baño ya con la ropa puesta y el cabello húmedo luego de una rápida ducha.

—Aún tengo cosas que hacer —. Contestó de forma melosa antes de subirse al colchón y encorvarse para darle un suave beso en los labios a su amante, quien seguía desnudo en la cama, a su edad no era tan fácil recuperarse luego de un orgasmo, menos después de un largo día de trabajo.

El sujeto no tuvo reparos en llevar una mano a la entrepierna del menor y acariciar mientras exigía un beso más profundo, y Light se dejó hacer, susurrándole de vez en cuando que era una pena que tuviese que partir, que le encantaría pasar más tiempo con él, entre otras tonterías para hacerlo sentir especial; le convenía mantener a ese tipo contento, tal vez no era tan guapo y su calvicie no ayudaba, pero cuando andaba de buenas le pagaba un poco más.

—Estuviste excelente —. Jadeó sin dejar de recorrer la parte interna de la pierna del joven, quien tan solo sonrió ante el cumplido.

—Lo sé —. Contestó con malicia antes de ponerse en pie y terminar de arreglar su pantalón.

—¿Necesitas algo para la escuela? — Se sentó sobre el colchón tan solo para alcanzar la billetera que había caído a un lado de la cama al comenzar a desnudarse.

—No, lo tengo todo —. Contestó apenas audible y cabizbajo.

—¿Seguro...? — Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que un tímido Light tomara asiento a su lado —Sabes que puedo ayudarte... — Continuó, lo sujetó de la barbilla y lo hizo alzar el rostro.

—Es que... — Se quedó en silencio, fingiendo que le daba vergüenza continuar. No es que tuviese nada en contra de su amante, el hombre era muy bueno, pero como él habían muchos a los que Light consideraba unos idiotas, y es que al llegar a cierta edad y seguir solteros se sienten tan agradecidos que alguien mucho más joven se fije en ellos que pueden gastar buena parte de su mísero sueldo en caprichos baratos, claro, también hay que saberlos tratar —nos han pedido un libro que no he podido comprar —. Dijo al fin con esos ojitos vidriosos que conmoverían a cualquiera.

Por supuesto que tenía gastos mucho mayores que un tonto libro, pero su actuación se acomodaba al salario del cliente y éste no era de los que mejor ganaba.

— _Shhh_ , no pongas esa carita — Con delicadeza le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar antes de buscar en su billetera los billetes que tenía—Hoy no ando mucho... — murmuró al sacar el único billete de 20USD.

Light lo pensó un momento, el hombre extendió la mano con el dinero en ella, pero claramente se veía que una parte de él dudaba en entregarlos todos, ¿pero era él tan desgraciado como para tomar lo único que su amante andaba...? Si, lo era.

—Con esto será suficiente, amor —. Tomó el dinero antes que el sujeto se arrepintiera, y como recompensa volvió a besarlo

El contacto duró poco, pero lo suficiente para que aquel hombre sonriera de forma estúpida, prometiéndole que tan pronto tuviera lo suficiente lo llevaría a un motel decente, digno de él. Light solamente sonrió diciéndole que lo importante no era el lugar sino estar juntos. El fingir humildad no le era difícil con esa carita, pero no podía ponerse de exigente, para empezar no era la primera vez que le hacía esa promesa y sabía que jamás la cumpliría, además prefería que los hombres le diesen un poco más en vez de gastarlo en pagar un buen lugar.

—Me avisas al llegar a casa —. Pidió antes de volverse a acomodar en la cama para aprovechar las horas que había pagado.

Light solamente asintió antes de alzar la mano y despedirse. Soltó el aire y se limpió la comisura de los labios luego de cerrar la puerta, irguiéndose al instante siguiente antes de contar una vez más el dinero y guardarlo muy bien en su bolsa.

Ignoró la mirada burlesca y a la vez lasciva que el encargado le lanzó al verlo salir del lugar. Intentó apresurar los pasos al ver que pronto serían las 18h00, no había mentido al decir que aún tenía cosas que hacer, aunque desvelarse haciendo tareas no era algo que no hubiese hecho antes, el problema es que el motel estaba en tan mala zona que el alumbrado eléctrico apenas y funcionaba, a eso podríamos sumarle lo poco transitadas que eran esas calles al ser domingo. Se reprendió por haber tomado una ducha antes de salir, podría haber esperado a llegar a casa y asearse, sin embargo tampoco le agradaba la pegajosa sensación y olor a sexo, admitía disfrutarlo pero no siempre era placentero como lo mostraban en las películas.

Soltó un audible jadeo cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó bruscamente del brazo para empujarlo contra la pared. En pocos segundos su cabeza se llenó de posibilidades; un asalto, que lo hubiesen confundido con alguien más, o hasta que Ushio lo hubiese seguido hasta el lugar, pero jamás esperó ver a la persona que ahora tenía en frente.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí—. Espetó con sorna mientras enterraba más sus dedos en aquel delgado brazo para mantenerlo inmóvil y de espaldas contra la pared —¿Qué? ¿Muy valiente para robarme pero al tenerme enfrente ya no dices nada?— Continuó con una sonrisa ladina, satisfecho de aquella expresión entre pánico y confusión.

—Pensaba pagarle, se lo juro—. Tragó saliva, fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Él no era ningún ladrón, sacar el dinero de esa billetera no le había sido fácil, lo dudó por varios minutos, y no lo hubiese tomado si realmente no los necesitase, pero claro, su suerte era tan del asco que no pasó ni un día para que lo atraparan.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no encontré ningún número de contacto—. Para entretenimiento de Lawliet, Light desvío la mirada apenado.

—No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero pensaba hacerlo—. Susurró intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

—Si desde un principio me hubieses dicho que no eras más que un vil prostituto quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes—. El castaño frunció el entrecejo e intentó revolverse, pero Lawliet lo sujetó con más fuerza —A ver... dime, ¿cuánto cobras por dejar que otros hombres toquen tu cuerpo?

—Veinte dólares si es servicio completo—. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder levemente, sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada, no dejándose intimidar.

—¿¡Veinte dólares!? — Dejó escapar una carcajada burlesca, haciendo que el castaño lo viese de forma molesta. La cantidad realmente era una miseria pero Lawliet era de los que no pagaría ni cinco dólares para que alguien se acostara con él, principalmente porque jamás había utilizado su dinero como arma de seducción, no lo necesitaba —¿Hay alguien que desperdicie veinte dólares en un adolescente como tú?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchos en realidad!— Se revolvió con más ímpetu con el fin de alejarse de aquel tipo. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no soportaba la actitud de aquel sujeto.

—Muy bien —. Soltó el brazo del muchacho y de forma casual llevó ambas manos al bolsillo, sin alejarse demasiado —Eso quiere decir que te he pagado por adelantado, lo que significa que tu culo me pertenece por un par de ocasiones más.

Light frunció levemente el entrecejo, no estaba de acuerdo, no quería tener que lidiar con alguien como él; sin embargo sabía que había sido su error por no establecer algún precio desde el principio, aceptó subirse a aquel auto sin decir nada y calentarlo durante el camino porque estaba seguro de que una vez que llegasen al lugar, ese tal Elle no se negaría a pagar con tal de llevarlo a la cama, pero quedó tan estúpidamente embelesado ante los lujos de aquel hermoso apartamento que creyó que la cantidad no sería un problema para aquel sujeto; no obstante el que su cliente se quedase profundamente dormido no estaba en sus planes. Light intentó despertarlo, realmente lo hizo, pero éste no reaccionó. Su intención jamás fue tomar algo que no le pertenecía, de hecho para calmar su conciencia intentó convencerse de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que solamente tomaría el pago que le correspondía, pero ver la cantidad de billetes dentro de aquella billetera fue demasiada tentación para él. Fueron terriblemente tortuosos esos minutos en los cuales se debatía entre actuar correctamente o por conveniencia.

—Está bien... — Susurró entre dientes antes de soltar un suspiro resignado.

—Dame tu celular—. Exigió sin apartarle la mirada. Light acató sin oponer resistencia, suponiendo que el pelinegro anotaría su número para evitar que se le escapara de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido cuando luego de unos segundos Lawliet continuaba tecleando.

—Perfecto...— Susurró de forma distraída, escribiendo aún en el teléfono del castaño, regresándole el aparato luego de haberse dejado una llamada perdida para que el número del adolescente quedase en sus registros —Te espero a las diez de la noche en mi apartamento.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? — Farfulló, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor con el fin de empujarlo, sin embargo éste detuvo sus acciones sujetándole las muñecas y sosteniéndolo de nuevo contra la pared.

—Cuidado con ese tono —. Masculló, bañando con su aliento el rostro de Light debido a la cercanía —Prácticamente he pagado por tu cuerpo, lo que te convierte en mi juguete y los juguetes no hablan.

—Tengo clases... — Murmuró intentando alejar el rostro.

—¿Y? — Soltó una risa socarrona antes de apartarse de forma brusca —Tu vida no me interesa, tú solo preocúpate en aparecer si sabes lo que te conviene — con una mano buscó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo mientras con la otra tomó el mentón del menor, a quien se acercó un poco antes de susurrarle muy cerca del oído —Y por favor báñate, apestas a sexo y motel barato—. Le rozó la mejilla con los labios, Light se apartó molesto, Lawliet sonrió satisfecho antes de separarse y girar sobre sus talones.

Light se limpió la mejilla con el manga de su chaqueta, bufando al ver la parsimonia con la que aquel sujeto cruzaba la calle en busca de su lujoso auto. Aún con el entrecejo fruncido desbloqueó su celular con el fin de saber qué era lo que tanto había escrito aquel tipo, encontrándose con un recordatorio en la parte superior de la pantalla.

 _ **"22h00: Te voy a dar la cogida de tu vida"**_ _  
_  
El castaño puso los ojos el blanco, ¿es que acaso no podía tener un cliente normal? Los más amables no eran tan agraciados, y éste hijo de puta que era guapo y adinerado era un enfermo.

 **oOo**

Luego de cerciorarse que todo estuviese en su lugar, Lawliet caminó con una sonrisa hasta el mini bar que estaba al lado de la sala. Estaba a punto de tomar una cerveza para relajarse y esperar a su visita, sin embargo alguien llamó a la puerta antes de que pudiese siquiera abrir la pequeña refrigeradora. Aún era temprano como para que fuese Light quien tocaba, pero era la única persona a la que esperaba, además era de esperarse que el castaño apareciese a la hora que se le diera la gana, solo bastaba con recordar la fija y desafiante mirada que el muchacho había mantenido en su encuentro por la tarde para saber que era el típico chico infantil que se cree con el derecho de hacer lo que quiere. Tardó unos segundos, pensó en dejarlo afuera esperando hasta que fuese la hora acordada, sin embargo corría el riesgo de que el castaño diese media vuelta al no recibir respuesta; suspiró resignado, definitivamente no era buena idea, aunque claro, eso no significaba que iba a salir corriendo a su encuentro, se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse el cabello y, más importante aún, acomodar su duro miembro dentro de los pants antes de abrir.

—Me alegra ver que eres obediente—. Sonrió de lado mientras de forma galante apoyaba un brazo en el marco de la puerta.

—Solo terminemos con esto—. Bufó, entrando sin pedir permiso mientras se despojaba de su abrigo —¿Dónde quieres coger? ¿En el sofá? ¿En la cama? ¿En la mesa?

Lawliet tan solo sonrió y cerró la puerta antes de acercarse lentamente.

—Desnúdate—. Ordenó con voz suave pero segura. Light se encogió de hombros y llevando ambas manos a la parte inferior de su camisa la retiró con rapidez —Hazlo lento—. Indicó.

—No tengo tiempo, ya te dije que mañana tengo clases, solo quiero…

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión— Interrumpió tomándole de la barbilla —Pero si es así como lo quieres…

Light temió un poco ante el malicioso tono de voz empleado por el mayor, no obstante no pudo cuestionar ni retractarse porque pronto sintió el firme brazo de Lawliet rodeándole la cintura y sus cálidos labios aprisionando los suyos. El castaño intentó acoplarse al repentino contacto, sin embargo los besos eran bruscos, haciendo que Light quisiera huir de ellos.

—Es-spera… — Jadeó colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, logrando alejarlo —¡Me vas a dejar una marca! — Se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo y cubriéndose la boca.

—Sígueme—. Ordenó fríamente antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la habitación. Realmente a él no le interesaba si en la piel del castaño quedaban pruebas de su encuentro, ni mucho menos las excusas que éste tuviese que inventar para explicarlas, solo lo veía como un juguete que tenía a su disposición para divertirse —Son las nueve de la noche, habíamos quedado a las diez, ¿creíste que viniendo más temprano podrías deshacerte de mí más rápido? — Enarcó una ceja mientras confrontaba al muchacho, quien sin saber qué decir agachó la cabeza levemente. ¡Tenía clases al siguiente día! ¿¡Era eso tan difícil de entender!? —Te va a salir caro, ¿lo sabías? — Continuó antes de tomarle la mano y obligarlo a caminar hasta quedar de pie al costado de la cama —Termina de desnudarte, no me importa si lo haces rápido o lento.

Light vaciló un poco, sus manos no respondieron con la rapidez y seguridad que lo caracterizaba; no tenía miedo, pero admitía que esa voz y mirada fija lo pusieron nervioso, no era como lo recordaba; sí, era el mismo sujeto que parecía desnudarte con la mirada, pero sin esa pizca de amabilidad que había conocido la noche previa.

—¿Y ahora qué…? — Preguntó con las mejillas rojas cuando luego de despojarse de su ropa, Lawliet lo examinó de pies a cabeza por largos segundos sin decir nada. Light se sintió tentado a cubrir su flácido miembro, pero se mantuvo erguido, era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarle al mayor que su mirada lo intimidaba.

—Híncate—. Ordenó como si nada mientras bajaba un poco la parte superior delantera de sus pants para dejar expuesto su húmedo y endurecido pene.

Light acató, se hincó frente al mayor sin apartarle la mirada. Pese a que el día anterior el sexo con ese tipo había sido exquisito, no era placer lo que buscaba en estos momentos, de hecho salir esa noche no estaba en sus planes, así que se enfocaría en aplicar las habilidades orales que muchos otros clientes siempre le halagaban, le daría a Lawliet la mamada de su vida y acabaría con esto pronto.

—Masturbate mientras lo haces—. Interrumpió al momento que Light estaba cerca de rozar con su lengua la punta de su pene. El castaño asintió levemente, con una mano sostuvo el miembro del mayor mientras con la otra comenzaba a masajear el suyo —Así… — Soltó un largo jadeó tan pronto los labios del muchacho envolvieron el glande.

Lawliet se mantuvo firme con ambas manos en la cintura, con la pose de alguien que disfruta tener a otro hincado frente a él; permitió que ese chico lo masturbara a su ritmo, que su lengua recorriera la longitud de su mástil de forma lenta si así quería; que disfrutara, saboreara y adorara con sus labios la majestuosidad que tenía frente a sus ojos. Pero pasado unos minutos fue él quien retomó el control, no tenía intenciones de llegar al orgasmo a través de una felación, sus planes eran otros.

—Masturbate más rápido— Exigió mientras los dedos de ambas manos se enredaban en el castaño cabello para sujetarlo con firmeza, comenzando así a marcar la rapidez y profundidad del vaivén.

— _Ñgh~_ — Light intentó quejarse, Lawliet había comenzado un ritmo violento de forma repentina.

—¿Qué? — Sonrió de lado, disfrutando de las arcadas que provocaba en cada estocada y de lo húmedo que salía su miembro luego de ellas —¿Es demasiado grande para tu boca? — Alardeó mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas de atrás para adelante, sujetando con más fuerzas la cabeza de Light cuando éste intentaba apartarse.

—¡ _Mngh…_! — Balbuceó frunciendo el entrecejo, una actitud de molestia que no le quedaba cuando sus ojos lucían llorosos y su barbilla estaba empapada de su propia saliva y líquido preseminal de otro hombre.

—¡No te he dicho que dejes de masturbarte! — Bufó al momento que el castaño le colocó ambas manos en las caderas con el fin de alejarlo, no acatando la orden de continuar masajeando su propio miembro.

Fue imposible que Lawliet no se molestara ante tal insurrección, así que aún sujetándolo penetró por completo aquella cálida cavidad hasta que la punta de la nariz y barbilla de Light se hundió entre su recortada mata de vellos púbicos. Los ojos color miel se abrieron de par en par y las escandalosas arcadas en busca de aire incrementaron, sin embargo el pelinegro no cedió, aún cuando Light se revolvía con más ímpetu y parecía que devolvería la cena en cualquier momento, Lawliet no retiró su miembro, en cambio se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetando a Light con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, lo cual logró luego de estirarse lo suficiente y complicarle la respiración al castaño por unos segundos más. Con un movimiento rápido sujetó ambas muñecas del muchacho y las llevó a la espalda, dejándolas ahí luego de un _"click"_ ; sin embargo el haberle soltado la cabeza permitió que Light ladeara desesperadamente el rostro, retirando así el palpitante miembro de su boca.

—¿Es-Estás loco…? — Tosió frenéticamente intentando recuperar el aliento mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas. Sin embargo tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de su situación; fue hasta que tuvo intenciones de limpiarse la barbilla con su antebrazo que sintió las ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Estabas muy revoltoso—. Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia antes de acercarse y sujetar nuevamente la cabeza del menor, solo que en esta ocasión de manera suave mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el tronco de su miembro, el cual acercó hasta aquellos hinchados labios, recorriéndolos tan solo con la punta de su glande, depositando en ellos la humedad que emanaba. Un roce que Light rechazó ladeando el rostro inmediatamente.

—Yo no… ¡Yo no accedí a hacer bondage! — Vociferó la única excusa que se le ocurrió.

—Tampoco dijiste que no podía —. Contestó calmo antes de encorvarse y buscar los labios del menor, quien al tener la mandíbula entumecida no tuvo fuerzas para negarse, permitiendo entonces que la lengua del mayor hurgara cada recoveco de su boca, la cual abrió exageradamente en busca de aire cuando Lawliet cortó el contacto al alejarse escasos centímetros —Tampoco me veas como si no te gustara— Susurró, su cálido aliento chocando de lleno contra aquel rostro, quien en estos momentos lucía molesto —, estás duro—. Finalizó luego de tomar el brazo del menor y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, dejando al descubierto su erección.

—Desátame… — Exigió con un tono de voz que más pareció una súplica.

—No hemos terminado—. Dicho esto lo lanzó de espaldas a la cama, donde Light se revolvió débilmente y dejó escapar un quejido por el peso que tuvieron que soportar sus brazos al caer —Son las nueve y veinte, recuerdo haberte citado a las diez — Continuó mientras se dirigía hasta su mesita de noche, rebuscando nuevamente en su cajón —, soy un hombre muy puntual —. Finalizó, acercándose a la cama e hincándose sobre el colchón para acercarse al joven.

—¿Qu-Qué es eso…? — Titubeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando empujarse con los talones al ver que Lawliet traía una delgada varita metálica en una mano.

—No temas, no te dolerá — Contestó, no de forma tierna sino más bien con malicia. Rodeó con un brazo una de las flexionadas piernas del castaño y lo jaló hacia sí, quedando el pene del muchacho a su disposición —. Si te mueves podría hacerte daño —. Explicó antes de proceder a tomar la base de aquel miembro con una mano mientras con la otra comenzaba a introducir dicha varita en la uretra del menor.

—¡ _Ñmgh~_! — Apretó los ojos y arqueó la espalda ante la frialdad del metal, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento brusco mientras ese objeto seguía introduciéndose por miedo a que las palabras de Lawliet fueran verdad —¡Du~Duele! — Se quejó temblando, realmente el dolor era leve, era mayor la incomodidad que esa varita causaba a su aún erecto y palpitante miembro; sin embargo tenía miedo, nunca alguien había hecho "eso" con él y no sabía si era correcto.

—Los castigos duelen… — Susurró con voz ronca mientras ajustaba el anillo de la varita uretral alrededor del glande —Esto evitará que te corras.

—¿Castigo…? — Titubeó queriendo creer que había escuchado mal.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, Lawliet simplemente lo tomó de las caderas y de forma brusca lo hizo girar, sin importarle los quejidos por parte del castaño cuando esta vez su peso quedó sobre su duro y castigado miembro. Como acto reflejo Light intentó hincarse con el fin de huir al dolor, pero al tener las manos atadas lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar el trasero mientras su pecho quedaba pegado al colchón, una posición incómoda para él pero menos tortuosa para su pene.

—Exactamente así es como tienen que actuar los putitos como tú… — Masculló antes de soltarle una fuerte nalgada que sonsacó un respingo al castaño —Siempre entregando el culo.

—P-Por fav…

—¡Cállate! — Interrumpió, dando una nalgada más fuerte que la anterior en el otro glúteo —Guárdate tus súplicas, las necesitarás más tarde.

Light se quedó inerte, escuchando como aquel hombre se arrastraba por el colchón, alejándose de él. Sintió sus piernas temblar y quiso voltear cuando de nuevo parecía estar rebuscando algo en su mesita de noche, pero debido a su posición no tuvo más opción que esperar.

—Aún queda más de media hora para las diez… — Explicó mientras regresaba a la cama, trayendo consigo un bote de lubricante y una venda. Cubrió los ojos del castaño con la tela negra antes de destapar el bote y dejar caer un poco de lubricante sobre la línea interglútea —¿Te gusta, eh? — Sonrió, sus dedos hurgando aquella entrada sonsacaron un largo jadeo a Light —Pues esto te gustara más.

— _¡Mñgh~! ¡Ah~!_ — Su cuerpo entero tembló cuando algo más grueso que un par de dedos comenzó a penetrarlo, asumiendo que debía tratarse de un dildo — _¡Ahh~ñgh! ¡Si…!_

—Vaya que le has dado uso a este culo tuyo, entró sin problemas —. Lawliet empezó un mete-saca lento, disfrutando la hermosura que era ver el ano del castaño contrayéndose alrededor del juguete que tenía en manos —Te cogeré como jamás te han cogido — Advirtió luego de unos segundos, haciendo otra breve pausa antes de continuar —, pero cuando sean las diez—. Finalizó, sonsacando un respingo al menor con sus palabras.

—¿¡Qué…!? — Farfulló, aún podía sentir el dildo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, pero sin los movimientos que tanto placer le estaban causando —N-No pensaras dejarme aquí.

—Ya te dije, soy un hombre puntual— Se arrastró de rodillas sobre el colchón y se puso en pie, admirando por un momento la excitante imagen sobre su cama —. Es tu culpa por no cumplir con el horario establecido.

—¿¡Todo esto por haber venido antes!? — Intentó revolverse mientras hacía el esfuerzo por empujar aquel juguete fuera de sus entrañas, pero parecía que Lawliet lo había asegurado.

—Pero no te preocupes, te dejaré entretenido para que veas que no soy tan malo.

Light frunció levemente el entrecejo bajo la venda, confundido por las palabras del otro.

—¿Do-Dónde vas…? — Preguntó con desesperación cuando escuchó los pasos de Lawliet alejándose de la cama.

—Iré por una cerveza — Se encogió de hombros quedándose de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta por unos segundos —, vuelvo luego.

—¡No! ¡ _EsperAAH~_!

Lawliet se relamió los labios, sabía que activar el vibrador sin que Light lo esperara sería exquisito, verlo convulsionarse sobre el colchón era la invitación perfecta a tomarlo sin miramientos en esos momentos, sin embargo se contuvo, giró sobre sus talones y buscó la cerveza que dejó pendiente desde antes de la llegada del castaño. Se acomodó en el sofá más largo y dio un sorbo a su botella antes de ver la hora en su **Rolex** , aún quedaban al menos veinticinco minutos; sonrió, los gemidos de Light resonaban por todo el lugar, convirtiéndose éstos en la ambientación perfecta para un domingo en la noche.


	4. Secuelas

**4\. Secuelas.**

Cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo pesaba en estos momentos; le dolía la mandíbula, las piernas, las rodillas... sobre todo el ano, el escozor alrededor de éste era insufrible. Estaba tan cansado que cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, se vio tentado a apagarlo y mandar al carajo la escuela por ese día, sin embargo el aparato se silenció a los pocos segundos, confirmando que se trataba de un mensaje y no de la alarma como había creído anteriormente. Con los ojos cerrados buscó de forma torpe el teléfono bajo la almohada. Aún no había amanecido por completo, la oscuridad de la madrugada seguía presente, a eso podríamos sumarle el ardor del que eran víctima sus ojos, los cuales tuvo que apretar como acto reflejo debido a la luz de la pantalla, lo primero que hizo fue ver la hora, pronto serían las cinco de la mañana, la alarma sonaría en pocos minutos y apenas había dormido... ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro horas, tal vez?

 _ **"Espero que no tengas muchos problemas al sentarte ;)"**_

—Maldito enfermo—. Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejar el celular a un lado.

Debía ponerse en pie pero su cuerpo completo se negaba a responder. Estaba tan exhausto que lo único que quería era quedarse en la cama todo el día.

Cabrón hijo de puta era la forma perfecta para describir a Elle Lawliet, y es que estaba seguro de que el enfermo ése había disfrutado cada jadeo, cada estremecimiento, cada súplica.

Light jamás había sido llevado al límite, al punto donde el dolor se hace presente y aún así no puedes dejar de retorcerte de placer; recordaba el entumecimiento en sus muñecas atadas, la tortura que la privación del orgasmo causaba en su inflamado miembro, el suplicio de las incesantes penetraciones; su próstata no tuvo tregua durante todas esas horas, aún cuando Lawliet tomaba un descanso, éste se tomaba la molestia de colocar un vibrador en el punto exacto que mantenía al castaño al borde del delirio, donde su cuerpo temblaba ante el más ínfimo roce, su visión se nublaba y sus constantes gemidos lastimaban su garganta.

Y cuando todo acabó, cuando Lawliet al fin se dignó en desatarlo, Light se dejó caer vencido sobre el colchón, temblando y sudando copiosamente, con la respiración agitada y su corazón acelerado. No saldría de mojigato diciendo que el encuentro no había sido placentero, su abundante y espeso semen manchando las sábanas del empresario demostraban cuánto lo había disfrutado; no obstante jamás esperó que aún viéndolo en tan deplorable y agotado estado el pervertido ése lo hiciera regresarse a casa, prácticamente sus débiles piernas se vieron obligadas a responder cuando Lawliet lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a rastras hasta la salida, la única muestra de humanidad que ese idiota tuvo fue darle un poco de dinero para tomar un taxi, y solamente porque debido a la hora ya no habían autobuses transitando

Nunca antes se había sentido como un trapo que desechas cuando ya no lo utilizas, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para reclamar, solo atinó a terminar de vestirse afuera del apartamento luego de que Lawliet le cerrara la puerta en la cara bajo la excusa de no permitir a un ladrón como él volver a dormir en su cama. Honestamente Light no tenía interés por pasar la noche junto a él, pero al menos hubiese querido descansar un poco y tomar una ducha antes de partir; sin embargo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y apoyarse con una mano en las paredes para salir de aquel edificio, sintiendo en cada paso como el lubricante y restos de semen descendía por su entrepierna. Suspiró aliviado cuando en la esquina de la solitaria calle un taxi al fin se detuvo, sentarse con "normalidad" no le fue sencillo, pese a que intentó reprimir cualquier mueca de dolor no pudo contener un suave quejido; sin embargo el taxista fingió no notarlo y comenzó su camino mientras intentaba iniciar una plática amable; probablemente había sido consciente del cansancio en el joven y solamente quería evitar que éste se quedase dormido, lo necesitaba despierto para indicaciones y, obviamente, para el pago del viaje. Light no supo cómo pudo mantener una charla coherente, o ni siquiera estaba seguro si sus palabras eran lógicas cuando apenas y murmuraba para contestar, de lo que sí fue consciente es de la mirada desaprobadora y mueca de asco que podía verle al taxista por el retrovisor, pero no podía culparlo, sabía que olía a sexo y casi podía sentir la misma palabra escrita en toda la cara, de hecho él mismo sentía la lengua pastosa y cuerpo pegajoso, no obstante estaba tan débil que al llegar a casa solo tuvo fuerzas para caminar hasta su habitación y dejarse caer rendido sobre su camastro, no importándole asearse o cambiarse de ropa.

Se arrastró con pereza por el colchón, no importaba cuán cansado estuviese, el colegio To-Oh era demasiado costoso como para faltar a clases; así que aún adormitado tomó su toalla y caminó despacio para no tropezar debido a la oscuridad antes de encerrarse en el baño, donde tardó lo necesario con el fin de eliminar cualquier rastro de lo sucedido unas horas antes.

Las clases iniciaban hasta las ocho de la mañana, pero al tratarse de un colegio costoso y privado no era una institución a la vuelta de la esquina, ni cerca de la zona en la que vive, y es peor si te toca viajar en autobús para llegar como él. Tenía un poco más de un año con la misma rutina desde que comenzó a asistir a dicho instituto, sin embargo Light jamás había considerado que madrugar fuese un sacrificio, literalmente se desgastaba el culo para pagar las mensualidades como para quejarse de algo tan trivial; y no, asistir a dicho colegio no era por la razón que Ushio y sus amigos decían, admitía que su vanidad estaba muy por encima de su humildad, pero esto no era por pavonearse y sentirse superior al resto, de cierta forma las horas que pasaba encerrado en ese lugar era su escape, donde podía fingir una realidad diferente; además debido a su situación sabía lo que era estudiar en una institución pública, a la cual no estaba dispuesto a regresar. Si alguien supiera lo que realmente pensaba y sentía le dirían que estaba frustrado con el mundo, y probablemente así era, detestaba cada minuto y cada día que continuaba despertando en el mismo lugar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a vivir por siempre de esa forma, él quería ser grande, quería ser lo que desde hace mucho le quisieron hacer creer que no podría llegar a ser ; sin embargo, para poder soñar hay que aceptar la realidad, y la realidad es que aunque te digan que todo es posible si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, no es lo mismo recibir una mención honorífica en una escuela pública ubicada en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad a graduarte de un prestigioso colegio. El dinero y la buena relación con las personas correctas puede abrirte más puertas de las que el trabajo duro hará.

—¿A qué horas regresaste ayer?

Light dio un respingo y soltó un leve jadeo cuando al regresar a su cuarto, Jonathan se encontraba en él.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? — Espetó mientras se giraba para confrontarlo, manteniendo en todo momento la ropa sucia contra su pecho para evitar que éste se las arrebatase y viese las evidencias sobre la tela.

—¡Ja!, ¿a este cajón llamas habitación? Ni siquiera tienes espacio para un armario decente —. Soltó una carcajada al notar cómo sus burlas afectaban al joven, quien frunció el entrecejo molesto; sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, Light no podía contradecirlo, no cuando su ropa colgaba de un perchero improvisado —Te hice una pregunta—. Continuó unos segundos después, cruzándose de brazos.

—No te importa—. Murmuró antes de girar con intenciones de darle la espalda, pero como era de esperarlo, Jonathan lo sujetó con fuerza y lo hizo devolverse.

—¡A mí no me hablas así! — Vociferó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que por la cercanía Light arrugase la nariz debido al deje de alcohol en su aliento —¡Que no se te olvide que soy tu padrastro y me debes respeto!

—¡Tú no eres mi padrastro ni mucho menos esperes que te respete! — Se revolvió con ímpetu. Empezar el día viendo la cara de ese tipo no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, y mantener la calma es imposible cuando se cree en el derecho de tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden —¡Sal de mi habitación! — A este punto ni siquiera tomó en consideración que su escándalo podría despertar a su madre, su único objetivo era sacar a ese tipo de su cuarto, por lo que demostrándole el nulo respeto que le tenía, comenzó a empujarlo.

—¿En serio crees tener más fuerza que yo? — Sonrió ladino, no importaba cuánto Light se esforzase, apenas había logrado moverlo pocos centímetros, ya fuese por lo agotado que estaba o porque evidentemente Jonathan tenía más fuerzas.

—¡Solo sal de aquí! — Exigió antes de retroceder unos pasos y señalar con el índice la salida. Jonathan sonrió antes de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Quiere la nena que le cierre la puerta al salir? — Preguntó con sorna, haciendo referencia a la cortina que colgaba bajo el umbral cumpliendo la función de puerta.

Light bufó pero se contuvo, contestarle provocaría que la discusión continuase, solamente tomó con furia los laterales de la tela y los estiró tan pronto Jonathan salió de su espacio. Intentó relajarse, siempre intentaba convencerse que ninguno de los novios de su madre merecía el desgaste mental que conlleva un enojo, pero es que parecía que cada vez eran más idiotas que el anterior.

Sabía que la pregunta de Jonathan no era porque el imbécil hubiese estado preocupado en su ausencia, Light estaba consciente de cómo los vecinos lo miraban y murmuraban al pasar, Ushio había hecho bien su trabajo de cizañero al sembrar la sospecha en los demás, todos, a excepción de su madre que parecía vivir en otro mundo, estaban casi seguros que Light conseguía dinero de la manera más vulgar. Por supuesto que en un principio dichos rumores le afectaban, no podía evitar agachar la cabeza cada que comenzaba a caminar dentro del bloque donde vivía, sobre todo porque él sí había intentado ganar dinero decentemente, pero al ser un estudiante menor de edad lo único que pudo conseguir fue embolsar las compras en un supermercado cercano, donde las ganancias dependían más que nada de la propina que la gente quisiera darle; tenía compañeros que al trabajar tiempo completo ganaban mucho más que él, entre ellos un tipo llamado Ray, quien cada noche luego de la jornada le ofrecía un poco de dinero por acompañarlo al callejón detrás del supermercado para un trabajo "oral". Lo rechazó incontables veces, aunque a sus quince años ya era consciente que sus preferencias se inclinaban hacia los hombres, aún no había dado su primer beso, y por ende su experiencia sexual era nula, además él quería ser diferente al resto, quería demostrarle a los otros que se podía salir adelante sin ser como ellos... ¿Podría alguien culpar su manera estúpida de pensar? Vivía en una realidad donde Ushio era un sujeto sin estudios que se la pasaba el día entero de vago en la calle, y aún así tenía más comodidades de las que él conocía; su vecino de enfrente todas las tardes regresaba a casa con piezas de carro que nadie sabía dónde las conseguía, pero en su mesa nunca faltaba la comida; la mujer que vivía al lado metía a otro hombre cada que su esposo salía a trabajar, y aún así aparentaban ser una familia mucho más amorosa de la que él tenía. Cada día la vida se encargaba en demostrarle que ser correcto no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado, que tener una reputación intachable no lo hacía feliz. Tampoco podía decir que haber acompañado a su compañero hasta el callejón lo hizo sentir mejor, tuvo miedo cuando las desesperadas manos de Ray comenzaron a tocarle el cuerpo completo en la oscuridad de aquel lugar; intentó relajarse, tampoco había sido llevado en contra de su voluntad, tan solo tenía que llevarse _"eso"_ a la boca e imitar lo que muchas veces había visto a su madre hacer a través de las viejas cortinas que servían de puerta para cada habitación; el sabor no fue para nada agradable, pero en menos de quince minutos había ganado lo mismo que en un día podían pagarle como ayudante del supermercado. Solo bastó desinhibirse un poco, comenzar a esperar afuera de bares o discotecas carentes de seguridad a alguna posible víctima, alguien cuya moralidad estuviese ausente a causa del alcohol, que fuese fácil de seducir para practicar lo que había aprendido aquella noche. Poco a poco fue ganando confianza, permitiendo que las caricias fuesen más atrevidas junto a propuestas subidas de tono, entregando su virginidad al mejor postor. No es como si se sintiese orgulloso de haberse convertido en alguien que prostituye su cuerpo, pero la desagradable sensación desapareció cuando gracias al dinero su vida dejó de ser tan miserable, le restó importancia a los comentarios de los falsos moralistas que le rodeaban e intentó encajar en una realidad a la que no pertenecía; pero era feliz.

Terminó de acomodarse su pulcra camisa blanca manga larga dentro del pantalón café oscuro, anudó su corbata roja alrededor del cuello y de forma parsimoniosa se colocó el saco de un café mucho más claro. Se situó frente al desgastado espejo de cuerpo completo que mantenía pegado en la pared de su habitación, cerciorándose que su atuendo fuese perfecto, pero su uniforme delicadamente planchado y sin rastros de mancha no era el problema, lo difícil sería disimular el cansancio notable en su rostro y el escozor en sus partes íntimas. Sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa, no le daría a Lawliet el gusto de arruinarle el día, además quizá el empresario lo ignoraba pero era gracias a él que ahora en su billetera guardaba la cantidad exacta para poder pagar la mensualidad del colegio, solamente se cercioró de ocultarla muy bien hasta el fondo de su mochila antes de salir de su habitación.

—Te tardas igual o más que una mujer para cambiarte—. Jonathan soltó una risa socarrona antes de tomar asiento en el comedor para desayunar.

Light puso los ojos en blanco, sin intenciones de contestarle, sin embargo volteó bruscamente al escuchar el crujido de las hojuelas tostadas siendo trituradas por los dientes del otro.

—¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que comer MI cereal!?— Espetó mientras se acercaba bruscamente con el fin de arrebatarle el plato, lo cual Jonathan impidió con solo colocar una mano sobre el pecho del castaño para mantenerlo alejado.

—¿¡Perdón!?— Frunció el entrecejo y sujetándolo por la corbata se puso en pie —¡Soy el que mantiene esta casa!, ¡tengo derecho a todo lo que hay en ella!

—¡Como sea!— Intentó revolverse antes de que ese idiota le arrugara o ensuciara con sus mugrientos dedos el uniforme —¡Puedes comértelo todo si quieres, me da igual!— Había sido muy tonto de su parte reclamarle por algo tan simple, total, él jamás se detenía a desayunar por las mañanas, es solo que le era imposible no molestarse hasta por el aire que respiraba aquel sujeto —¡Suéltame!— Gruñó, sujetando las muñecas del otro intentó separarlo.

—¿¡En serio ya te estás quejando!?— Soltó una carcajada antes de zangolotearlo con el fin de provocarlo —¿Por qué no mejor dejas esa tontería de la escuela y te enseño a trabajar como hombre en el taller? Sirve que de paso aportes económicamente a esta casa.

—¡A mí no me jodas, Jonathan! ¿¡Quién fue el que compró el televisor frente al cual te la pasas aplastado viendo partidos de fútbol todos los domingos!? — Vociferó con tantas fuerzas que de repente sus piernas parecieron haberse debilitado a tal punto que en lugar de sujetarlo por los tirantes del overol para separarse, se aferró a ellos para no caer.

—¡Hey, Suéltame!— De un preciso empujón lo mandó al suelo, donde Light tomó unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie.

Se sostuvo de un pequeño mueble para no caer de nuevo y parpadeó con rapidez en un intento de aclarar su visión; poco le importó que Jonathan siguiera gritando con el fin de provocarlo, de hecho no dudó en retroceder rápidamente y ocultarse tras la cortina de la habitación de su madre al verlo acercarse de nuevo.

Lo escuchó reír al otro lado mientras le llamaba cobarde... lamentablemente no tenía fuerzas para demostrarle lo contrario, estaba tan cansado por culpa de Lawliet que tan solo caminó hacia la cama y se acurrucó al lado de su madre.

—Ya casi me voy... — Susurró, rozando con dos dedos la mejilla de Sachiko, haciendo que ella abriese levemente los ojos ante el roce, encontrándose Light con un par de pupilas dilatas y mirada perdida —Vengo por mi bendición— Continuó con ese tono de voz suave y frágil. Cuando pequeño detestaba que su madre no lo dejase probar bocado hasta no haber terminado de orar en familia, pero desde hace mucho tenía la costumbre de buscar a su progenitora antes de salir, tomar su mano inerte y formar con ella una cruz desde su frente a su estómago, aún cuando él ya no creía en Dios.

 **oOo**

Beyond le dedicó un guiño a una camarera que no le apartaba la mirada al verlo pasar, también le lanzó un beso a una ejecutiva que se ajustó los lentes para inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza. Lawliet negó levemente con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermano hacer un ademán de " _llámame_ " a una chica que disfrutaba de su café en una mesa.

—¿Era el mejor atuendo que encontraste en la ropa sucia?— reclamó el mayor de los gemelos al ver su vestimenta; unos rotos vaqueros negros y una holgada camisa blanca.

—No empieces con tus regaños que no sabes lo frustrado que estoy— refunfuñó antes de jalar la silla y tomar asiento frente a su hermano, quien a diferencia de él vestía un saco formal y corbata como el resto de las personas en ese restaurante —. Esperaba que con esta ropa ni siquiera me dejasen entrar.

—Vienes tarde—. Reprochó ignorando el comentario previo. Se retiró los lentes que usaba solamente para leer y dejó a un lado el periódico con el fin de poner completa atención al recién llegado.

—Te acabó de decir que no me regañes— murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía los ojos en blanco —, sabes que no soy bueno para levantarme temprano.

—¿Tu falta de puntualidad hizo que perdieras tu último empleo?— con una parsimonia desesperante, dio un sorbo a su taza de café sin apartarle la mirada al menor.

—¿Así que eso era...?— sonrió con ironía, una parte de él ya se imaginaba que dicha reunión tuviese que ver con haberse quedado sin cuarto de nuevo —¿Tan rápido te ha ido Near con el chisme?

Si había algo que Beyond detestaba era que su hermano lo viera como un nene pequeño al que hay que cuidar, y Lawliet lo sabía.

—No lo digas en ese tono— suspiró antes de desabrochar el botón del medio de su saco para deshacerse un poco de ese aire de seriedad y hermano mayor sobreprotector. Quizá la sobriedad del lugar lleno de aburridos empresarios no era el ambiente idóneo para tratar con tu hermano descarriado que más parece un adolescente en vez de un muchacho de veinticuatro años. Se había enterado de la situación de Beyond hace apenas unas horas, tal vez de haberlo sabido con tiempo hubiese pensado en una mejor forma de abordar el tema, porque aunque intentaba lucir tranquilo no había nada apacible en citarlo un lunes a las siete de la mañana y antes del trabajo —, sabes que solo se preocupa por ti. Solo quiero saber...

—No necesito que me cuides, _hermanito_ — Interrumpió, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Sabía que tanto Near como Lawliet tenían buenas intenciones, eso no lo dudaba, pero le desesperaba en demasía que desde pequeños fuese siempre su hermano mayor quien tenía que hacerse cargo de todos.

—Déjame terminar...— ordenó en un susurro para restarle seriedad —No pienso darte dinero mensualmente ni conseguirte un buen puesto con un excelente salario, pero podría darte trabajo en mi empresa, algo sencillo para ir comenzando, ¿qué dices?

—Sí te digo que lo pensaré, ¿podríamos terminar con esta reunión familiar? — se rascó la coronilla con languidez, despeinándose más el cabello, si cabe.

—Al menos no es un " _no_ "— sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza; no culpaba a Beyond por ser tan necio porque hasta cierto punto él era igual, quizá venía en la sangre el rechazar ayuda a lo pendejo.

—¿Entonces, puedo irme?— con sus piernas empujó el asiento hacia atrás pero no se puso de pie, primero espero la aprobación del otro.

—Si— se encogió de hombros; en un principio había pensado en darle dinero para que se quedase a desayunar, pero era probable que Beyond lo rechazase y también que el restaurante se negase a atenderle por las fachas —. De igual manera yo ya debería estar en la oficina.

Lawliet fue el primero en ponerse en pie, llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo y sacó su celular para avisarle a su secretaria que en un momento llegaría, pero en dicho movimiento algo más salió y cayó al suelo, siendo Beyond quien amablemente se agachó para recogerlo.

—¿Qué es esto...? — murmuró extrañado al percatarse que no se trataba de una tarjeta de presentación sino de un carné, abriendo sus ojos por completo al girarlo y ver la fotografía —¿¡Éste es el chico que te llevaste a casa después del club!?— farfulló, llamando la atención de los comensales más cercanos con su escándalo —¡Mierda, Lawliet, es menor de edad!— de eso no había duda, lo que tenía en sus manos era un carné de estudiante.

—¿¡Podrías callarte...!?— Masculló con las mejillas completamente rojas —¡Dame eso!— exigió entre dientes, pero intentando mantener la voz baja antes de que los clientes mandaran a llamar al gerente.

—Lawliet... pero es ilegal...— Jadeó aún sumergido en su asombro, no acatando la orden de su hermano —Al menos lo será por... un par de meses más— finalizó luego de corroborar el dato en la parte trasera del mismo documento.

—Sí, sí, ¿y a quién le importa? ¡Solo dame eso!— Espetó con el entrecejo fruncido antes de arrebatarle el carné de las manos y guardarlo en una de las bolsas internas de su saco.

—¿Por qué lo tienes tú?— entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose intrigado. Lawliet sonrió ladino y tomó su portafolio.

—Lo sabrías si hubieses llegado a almorzar conmigo ayer, hoy te jodes— dejó la cantidad exacta para cubrir el café y la propina sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida, no tenía tiempo para pedir la cuenta.

—¿Qué...? ¡Pero yo no quería escuchar cómo cogías con otro hombre! ¡Puaj!— arrugó la nariz en son de asco mientras seguía a su hermano de cerca —¿Al menos podrías darme la versión resumida?— juntó ambas manos en forma de súplica pero el mayor ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—No— dijo de forma seria, removiendo la manga de su saco para revisar la hora. Además, aunque Beyond hubiese estado presente seguiría sin saber la razón por la que él tenía en su poder dicha credencial; hasta el momento ninguno de sus amigos sabía que después de haber actuado como un maldito acosador había terminado convirtiendo a Light en su puta.

—¿Pues sabes que lo puedes meter en problemas?— comentó de repente, dejando inerte al mayor justo antes de que desactivase la alarma y seguro del auto —Esos colegios suelen ser muy estrictos con esas cosas— continuó con cierta malicia al saber que había captado su atención.

—¿Ah, sí?— ladeó entonces su rostro, viendo por sobre su hombro al muchacho que se encontraba unos pasos atrás —Eso quiere decir que tengo que ir a su escuela cuando las clases terminen para entregárselo, ¿verdad? No queremos que el nene se meta en problemas— sonrió ladino y volvió su vista al frente.

Beyond puso los ojos en blanco antes de rodear el auto y subir al asiento del copiloto; Lawliet le había prometido que lo llevaría hasta la casa, o al menos lo más cerca que pudiese. Sin embargo por lo que restó del camino el menor de los gemelos no hizo más preguntas; pese a que hace unos momentos atrás lo consumía la curiosidad, ahora mismo no quería saber qué mierda pensaba Lawliet como para relamerse los labios y sonreír tanto.


	5. Dinero

**.**

—¡Suspendidos!— Bufó Near, pateando molesto una lata que se encontraba en su camino —¡Fuimos Suspendidos!

—¿De qué te quejas?— Mello se encogió de hombros mientras con parsimonia se desabrochaba el chaleco negro que usaba de uniforme —No es la primera vez que nos suspenden

—¡Exacto!— se rascó la coronilla con desesperación de tan solo ver la hora en su reloj, no habían cumplido ni media jornada en el trabajo —Nos van a descontar el día y a este paso nos quedaremos sin empleo.

—¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!?— Vociferó, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes al pasar —No iba a permitir que ese idiota se sobrepasara contigo sólo por ser el jefe—. Masculló antes de llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca y prenderle fuego.

Near agachó la cabeza avergonzado, todos sabían la reputación que Gendō tenía y aún así había sido muy inocente... mejor dicho, estúpido al creer que su jefe realmente necesitaba ayuda para buscar algunos productos en la bodega.

—Pero no era necesario que lo golpearas...— susurró cabizbajo, sintiendo las mejillas arder cuando por un ínfimo instante creyó que los celos habían hecho actuar a Mello de forma agresiva; una idea que desapareció a los pocos segundos, no era posible.

—Por supuesto que era necesario— Comentó divertido, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mientras con el otro brazo rodeaba los hombros del menor —. Para que entienda que contigo no debe meterse—. Le dio un beso en la sien de manera tan tierna que junto a sus palabras hicieron que el menor olvidara cualquier coraje que había sentido antes.

 **oOo**

—Anda, Light, acepta que Misa Misa te salvó—. Exigió Amane de forma infantil, puyando con ambos índices los costados del castaño mientras caminaban por el patio del colegio.

—¡Pero solo porque estaba distraído!— dijo, tomando del brazo a Mikami para jalarlo y usarlo de escudo contra el ataque.

—Sino le das un poco de crédito seguiremos escuchando su irritante voz todo el camino— sujetó las muñecas de la chica para mantenerla quieta, quien como respuesta le sacó la lengua —¿En serio esta niña sabía la respuesta a la pregunta del profesor y no tú?— rió, ganándose un puntapié que lo hizo emitir un gritito y encoger la pierna.

—¡Tú cállate, Mikami!— espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, Misa, tranquila— Light volvió al medio para mantener a esos dos separados al ver que lo que empezó como una broma se estaba volviendo una pelea seria —. Acepto que Misa Misa salvó la vida de Light Yagami el día de hoy— declaró, alzando la mano derecha en son de juramento —, ¿feliz?

—Hmm... — Lo pensó un poco antes de encogerse de hombros —Está bien, pero debes tener cuidado, quién sabe si podré salvarte todo el tiempo.

—Te prometo que no me vuelvo a dormir en clases— resopló. El profesor le había pedido contestar la siguiente pregunta y seguir con la lectura, pero él nada más tenía el libro abierto y de pie para ocultarse tras él y cerrar los ojos, fue Misa quien entonces le sopló la respuesta y le indicó el párrafo en el que se habían quedado para que no lo enviaran a la oficina del director por dormirse en clases.

—¿Tuviste una mala noche?— cuestionó Mikami caminando a su lado.

—Algo así— _"por culpa de un idiota ricachón que se cree Christian Grey"_ pensó antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Pues intenta descansar mejor o tendremos mucho de Misa Misa creyéndose heroína— soltó una carcajada. Misa dejó escapar un gritito indignada.

—Déjala, no la molestes— pidió con voz suave, ganándose la simpatía de la chica, quien agradecida se aferró con fuerza a su brazo.

—¡Por eso eres mi mejor amigo, Light!— dio brinquitos de felicidad. Mikami puso los ojos en blanco.

Light no se inmutó ante la efusividad de la chica, tan solo siguió su andar con ella pegada a su extremidad mientras le platicaba a Mikami sobre todos los libros que había tomado prestados de la biblioteca para terminar con su proyecto.

Misa y Mikami tenían personalidades tan distintas que quien los conociera por separado jamás creería que ésos dos eran amigos, quizá era por ello que Light había logrado congeniar con ambos. Pagar las mensualidades no era lo único difícil, tratar de llevarte con personas que te juzgan por lo que tienes podía ser peor, sus amigos incluidos. Light no sabía cuántas veces había tenido que pagar una hora en el cibercafé para investigar y ver imágenes acerca de la lista de países que tenía anotados en un cuaderno, así no quedaba como idiota cuando hablaban sobre las ciudades que habían visitado u hoteles donde se habían hospedado.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?— Sugirió Mikami al salir de las instalaciones. La calle principal frente al colegio estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, Teru detestaba dejar su carro estacionado ahí, pero esa mañana estuvo a punto de llegar tan tarde que no tuvo tiempo de buscar espacio en el parqueo interno —Creo que mis padres no están, pero mi nana puede prepararnos algo o pedimos comida— continuó unos segundos después. Solo tenían que esperar a que el camino se despejará y podrían partir.

Light estuvo a punto de asentir emocionado, le encantaba la idea, Mikami tenía una de las casas más bonitas que alguna vez había visto. Sin embargo Misa interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir algo.

—Yo no puedo, iré de compras con mi mami— sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, pero su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación cuando un tipo que ella había notado minutos atrás no les apartaba la mirada —¿A ti te espera alguien, Light...?— susurró con un poco de temor.

El aludido dirigió su atención al punto que Misa había señalado usando su índice con mucha cautela para no ser muy obvia; pero hubiese preferido no haber volteado nunca. Apoyado contra el costado del auto y con ambas manos en los bolsillos, Lawliet lo veía fijamente, lanzándole un beso sin ningún disimulo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¡ _Iugh_! ¿Conoces a ese señor?— Mikami arrugó la nariz asqueado.

—Es un amigo...— susurró; no tenía ningún caso fingir que no lo conocía.

—¡Oh, Light! ¿Es tu novio?— dedujo Misa ante el notable color carmín que coloreaba las mejillas del castaño —¡Hasta vino a traerte!

—Eso es imposible Misa, ese tipo es mucho mayor que nosotros—. Gruñó Teru con el entrecejo fruncido, chequeando de pies a cabeza al susodicho, quien vestía un traje demasiado formal como para ser el novio de un adolescente.

—Solo iré a ver qué quiere— masculló al comprender que Lawliet no se iría de ahí —¡Y para que lo sepan, no es mi novio! — bufó con seguridad antes de girar y cruzar la calle.

Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes, el solo ver cómo la sonrisa de Lawliet se ampliaba al acercarse le hacía querer matarlo, claro, si tan solo asesinar a alguien fuese fácil y legal.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!?— reclamó al situarse frente a él.

—¿Esa es la manera de tratarnos luego de que la hemos pasado tan bien juntos?— siseó con lascivia guiñándole el ojo.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿qué...

—¿Ellos son tus amigos? La rubia no deja de verme— Interrumpió mientras se erguía lo mejor que podía para lucir galante —. ¿Sabes...? Me sorprende ver que asistes a un colegio como éste, tengo entendido que solo los niños de mami y papi podrían costearlo, ¿eres uno de esos?— se inclinó hacia adelante y olfateó al muchacho a la altura del cuello — _Nah_ , un niño de mami y papi no andaría vendiendo su cuerpo como una vil puta, además... _hueles a perfume barato_ — hizo una mueca de asco. Light torció los ojos —. Entonces supongo que estudias aquí gracias a una beca, ¿verdad?

El castaño bufó sonoramente antes de cruzarse de brazos. En el futuro sus calificaciones perfectas serían de ayuda para que la institución financie parte de su carrera, pero por el momento no era gracias a una beca que estudiaba en dicho colegio, y aunque así fuera, a ese sujeto qué le importaba.

—Te lo repetiré por última vez antes de largarme, ¿qué mierdas haces aquí?

—Vaya boquita que te manejas, deberíamos lavarla, ¿no crees?— le susurró muy cerca del rostro al sujetarle la barbilla con dos dedos —Podría restregarla con mi verga hasta dejarla limpia, si quieres.

— _Ja_ , hablando de vulgaridades— masculló con ironía antes de dar media vuelta, no tenía porqué aguantar a ese tipo; sin embargo Lawliet le sujetó el brazo y lo hizo devolverse.

—¿Ya te vas?— soltó una suave risa —¡Que mal! Y yo que venía a hacer mi buena obra del día—. Light observó atento al momento que el pelinegro llevó una mano al interior de su saco extrayendo algo, paseándolo de forma burlesca frente a sus ojos.

—¿¡Por qué diablos tienes tú mi carné!?— intentó arrebatarle el documento pero Lawliet fue más rápido, estiró su brazo completamente hacia arriba para dejarlo fuera de su alcance mientras con el otro le rodeaba la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo —P-Pero...¿Qué carajos haces!?— se removió colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del empresario.

No es que hablara abiertamente de sus preferencias sexuales pero Missa y Mikami ya sabían que él no sentía atracción por las mujeres, no se enteraron por boca de Light, más bien de forma desafortunada y extraña, pero lo sabían al fin y al cabo, así que no era _el qué dirán_ lo que le molestaba, ¡pero hace unos momentos le había dicho a sus amigos que ese hombre no era su novio y ahora éste lo agarraba como si lo fueran!

— _Shh_ , tranquilo— siseó mientras lo sujetaba con más fuerzas con el fin de mantenerlo quieto —. Tu amiga no deja de vernos, ella cree que somos novios, ¿verdad?— le susurró despacio al oído para deleite de Misa —¿Sabías que así como a muchos hombres nos gusta ver a dos mujeres besándose, algunas chicas disfrutan al ver a dos hombres haciéndolo?

—¿¡Y a mí por qué mierdas me va a importar!?— espetó —¡Solo dame mi maldito carné o podrías meterme en problemas si lo pierdo!

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto drama?— arrugó la nariz y llevó su dedo meñique al oído para calmar la sensación incómoda que los gritos de Light provocaron —No me interesa quedarme con la tarjetita de un niñato, solo quiero un beso.

—¿Qué...?— jadeó, dejando de luchar por unos segundos.

Ese carné no era específicamente para alardear que estudiaba en dicha institución, era un requisito presentarlo para pedir libros en la biblioteca o al realizar los exámenes, en caso de extravío debía cancelar una multa. No tenía idea de cuánto era el monto a pagar en caso de perderlo, pero creía que podía conseguir el dinero, lo que le preocupaba es que el tiempo para darte uno nuevo es una semana y él tenía que regresar los libros en dos días. Además, ¿por qué debía pagar extra por culpa de un idiota?

—Anda, solo un lindo beso entre dos hombres—. Continuó unos segundos después al verlo dudar.

—¡Vete al infierno!— gruñó más como acto reflejo, empujándolo y revolviéndose de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no vas tú y buscas tu carné ahí?— sonrió ladino, satisfecho de sentirlo entumecerse entre sus brazos.

— _Te odio..._ — masculló, empuñando ambas manos y tensando la mandíbula.

Lawliet estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo Light cumplió con su demanda de forma imprevista. EL muchacho enredó los dedos entre los azabaches cabellos, lo hizo con fuerzas, con la intención consciente de lastimarlo; sus labios no se rozaban con delicadeza, la agresividad iba en aumento cada segundo. Pero a Lawliet poco le importaba, de hecho no podía evitar sonreír sobre los labios del otro, deleitándose con su ira. Y mientras Light se encargaba de dejarle en claro cuánto lo odiaba, las pálidas manos del mayor descendieron con parsimonia, apretando los glúteos del menor al tenerlos en su poder. Fue entonces cuando el castaño abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo su cuerpo paralizarse por pocos segundos antes de revolverse una vez más.

—¡Ya bas...— jadeó, intentando arañar el pecho del pelinegro mientras lo empujaba.

Lawliet se detuvo luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, más por conveniencia que obediencia, y es que la tela tensándose a la altura de su entrepierna comenzaba a lastimar.

—Vámonos—. Ordenó, acomodándose el pene sobre el pantalón sin ningún disimulo antes de girar y desactivar las alarmas del auto.

—Ni creas que me iré contigo— dijo, aún limpiándose los labios con el manga del saco —¡Solo dame el jodido carné!

—Te lo daré, súbete y lo haré— apoyó el antebrazo en el borde superior de la puerta del auto, esperando una respuesta, suspirando al no recibir ninguna —subes o comienzo a gritar aquí los trabajos sociales, manuales y orales que haces después de clases.

—No te atreverías...— masculló, aflojando los hombros.

—¿Quieres ver?— sonrió ladino, cerrando la puerta luego de acomodarse sobre el asiento.

El motor del auto hizo su suave sonido al encenderse, Lawliet bajó la ventana y enarcó la ceja ante la inmovilidad del muchacho, quien chasqueó la lengua y maldijo al mayor antes de rodear el auto e ingresar por la puerta del copiloto.

—¿A dónde vamos?— se aseguró de cerrar con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

—¿Qué hace tanto niñato en la calle?— hundió su palma en el claxon al avanzar, haciendo que algunos se apartaran espantados —¿¡Qué sus papis no mandan al chofer a traerlos!? ¡Ya deberían estar en sus clases de piano o la mierda que hagan luego de clases!

—¿No Podrías simplemente esperar a que la calle se despeje...?— intentó mantenerse serio, pero le era imposible no encogerse en el asiento entre nervios y vergüenza, pese a saber que nadie podía verlo desde afuera debido al polarizado, él si podía ver los rostros malhumorados y escuchar vagamente las palabras malsonantes que lanzaban los estudiantes al aire —¿¡Qué no me escuchas!?— bufó irguiéndose un poco.

—Las aceras son para los peatones, no las calles— se encogió de hombros —. Además tengo necesidades mucho más importantes.

—¿A dónde vamos...?— preguntó apenas audible luego de detectar la lascivia en la voz del otro.

—¿A dónde crees?— dejó escapar una carcajada y ladeó el rostro en dirección al de Light, quien prefirió desviar la vista —Estoy caliente, eres mi puto personal, ¿alguna idea?— continuó mordaz ante el silencio del otro.

—Espero que a tomar el té— contestó con ironía antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Lawliet soltó una suave risa, con una mano continuó controlando el volante mientras con la otra comenzó a estrujar el muslo del castaño. Light suspiró cansado, no se iba a quejar, no le iba a dar el gusto a ése desquiciado de pasarla mal, además el sexo era placentero, al menos con Lawliet lo había sido hasta el momento, pero hubiese preferido esperar un poco más, a que su ano dejase de escocer en cada movimiento. De solo imaginar la intromisión a la que sería sometido nuevamente y en menos de veinte horas le hacía temblar.

 **oOo**

—Matt, ¿es que acaso no piensas hacer nada más que estar pegado a la televisión?— regañó Near, colocándose frente al muchacho. El aludido se movió de lado a lado, intentando ver por los costados del menor — ¿Y que no piensas arreglar la computadora del vecino?

—Ya voy, mamá. Es mi última partida— contestó moviendo los dedos lo más rápido que podía sobre el control remoto.

A diferencia de Near y Mello, Matt no contaba con un trabajo estable, él más bien se encargaba de reparar computadoras y celulares, algunas veces obtenía más ganancias que otras pero siempre aportaba su parte, aunque quizá el hecho de que le fuesen a descontar el día tenía más tenso Near.

—¿¡Y Podrías por favor no traerte todos los vasos a la sala!?— se quejó de nuevo, intentando recoger un poco el desorden que había en la mesita de centro.

—¡Ese fue Beyond!— se defendió con rapidez, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—¿Que yo qué?— el menor de los gemelos enarcó una ceja cuando luego de salir de la cocina con un bote de mermelada en las manos, escuchó su nombre.

—¿¡Qué no escuchan que tocan!?— gritó Mello desde la cocina, era la tercera vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta y sus amigos seguían discutiendo en la sala.

—¡Voy!— farfulló Near de mala gana, probablemente era algún vecino de los apartamentos buscando a Matt para encargarle un nuevo trabajo y el pelirrojo ni siquiera avanzaba con los que ya tenía pendientes.

—¿Qué mierdas hacemos aquí?— masculló Light cuando la puerta se abrió, reconociendo al muchacho bajito y de cabellos blancos que también había visto aquella noche.

—¡Lawliet!— dijo Mello sonriente al aparecer detrás de Near, pero frunció el entrecejo al notar la presencia de quien lo acompañaba —¿Y éste quién es?

—Creo que se llamaba Light— dijo, encogiéndose de brazos —¿Podemos pasar?

—¡Si, claro!— dio un pequeño respingo antes de apartarse de la entrada —Pasen por favor.

—¿Qué hacen tan temprano?— tomó a Light de la muñeca con una mano para traerlo a la fuerza consigo mientras con la otra desabotonó su saco para sentirse más cómodo —Pensé que solo estarían Matt y Beyond.

—Una larga historia...— susurró Near.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venías?— interrumpió Matt dejando su juego en pausa y poniéndose en pie para dar un pequeño abrazo de hermandad al recién llegado —Podríamos haber limpiado un poco, ¿verdad, Nate?— el aludido puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó cuando el pelirrojo intentó revolverle los cabellos.

—No se preocupen, no soy amante del desorden pero...— sonrió ladino antes de girar su rostro en dirección a Light, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callado — necesito un lugar para coger— finalizó, sujetando con más fuerzas la muñeca del menor, anticipando que éste intentaría zaparse.

—¿Y él que tiene que ver?— preguntó Beyond, sentándose sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y engullendo la mermelada con dos dedos.

—¡Todo!— continuó, volviendo su mirada al curioso y atento grupo —Desde ayer Light es algo así como mi puta personal y...

—¡Te estás pasando!— espetó, soltándose bruscamente antes de girar hacia la puerta.

Sabía que robar no tenía justificación bajo ningún motivo, pero eso no le daba el derecho a ese tipo de humillarlo frente a todos. Buscaría la forma de reunir de nuevo ese dinero y se encargaría de aventárselo en la cara billete por billete.

—¡Hey!— llamó Lawliet, alcanzándolo y sujetándolo del brazo antes de que éste tomase la perilla de la puerta —Estoy caliente, pensé que ya te lo había dicho...— le susurró abrazándolo por detrás con el fin de solo ser escuchado por el castaño.

—¡No me importa!— farfulló intentando alejarse. Los demás observaban confundidos desde la sala, apenas lograban entender los murmullos de Light, quien era el más exaltado, pero ninguno se atrevió a intervenir en aquella pequeña riña —¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero irme!

—Ya, perdóname— dijo apenas audible, conteniendo una risa — pero es lo que eres, ¿no? Además debía explicarles para que me prestaran un cuarto y poder tener nuestro momento.

—¡No me jodas!— empujó la mano del empresario cuando con malicia éste comenzó a buscar con los dedos algún espacio abierto en su camisa de uniforme —¡No pienso hacerlo aquí!

—¿¡Y qué esperas!?— Dijo, elevando el tono y enterrando los dedos de ambas manos sobre la cintura del menor —Mi casa está muy lejos y no me iré a meter a esos hoteles baratos donde te revuelcas con otros hombres, pero tampoco pienso gastar en un lugar fino solo para cogerme a un prostituto.

—¡Vete al infierno!— se revolvió con más fuerzas, pero Elle lo rodeó con ambos brazos para mantenerlo quieto.

—¿Ese es el único insulto que tienes?— aún abrazándolo desde atrás, le besó el hombro de forma extrañamente cariñosa —Si aceptas podría pagarte...— le susurró al oído, sonriendo porque esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Light se tensara entre sus brazos y dejara de luchar —No se sumará a la deuda, lo prometo— continuó para persuadirlo, así que llevando una mano al bolsillo sacó el dinero que pudo de su billetera sin ni siquiera contarlo.

Light se mantuvo cabizbajo, siguiendo con la mirada el abanico de billetes que Lawliet movía un poco a la altura de su cinturón. Tragó saliva y sintió que una fina gota de sudor bajó desde una de sus sienes... _necesitaba dinero._

—¿Cuál es la trampa...?— susurró apenas audible.

—Ninguna...— aseveró con malicia, disfrutando la inmovilidad del otro y el notable dilema en el que parecía encontrarse. Una lucha interna que no duró mucho, pronto Light situó su temblorosa mano sobre la de Lawliet, apuñando los billetes —A ti solo te mueve el dinero, ¿verdad?— soltó una risa socarrona y sin ninguna delicadeza le mordió la piel expuesta del cuello, sonsacándole un jadeo más de sorpresa que de dolor —Muy bien, Light—. Sonrió antes de hacerlo girar y besarlo a su antojo, pensando en las cosas que haría con él esa tarde.


	6. Promesa

—No puedo creer que le prestaras tu habitación, Matt—. Masculló Near, sintiendo las mejillas arder por los sonoros gemidos que las delgadas paredes no retenían.

—Solo intenté ser un buen amigo—. Se encogió de hombros, había sido el único que había permitido que Lawliet metiera a un extraño a su cama, y no le molestaba, pero comenzaba a sentir su entrepierna palpitar de imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus sábanas.

—¡Arg! Ese Light es demasiado escandaloso—. Se quejó Mello, revolviéndose en el sofá donde todos, ya sea por vergüenza o confusión, habían caído sentados cuando Lawliet se encerró en la habitación.

—¿Y...?— sin ningún disimulo Matt acomodó su pantalón a la altura de su miembro —A mi está comenzando a calentarme.

—A ti todo te calienta, Matt— dijo Near con una cara de asco, poniéndose en pie con dificultad debido a lo apretujados que estaban.

—No sé qué te sorprende, Mello tampoco es muy discreto que digamos— sonrió ladino, esquivando el cojín que el rubio le había lanzado luego de su comentario —Anda, no me digas que no te calienta escuchar a esos dos— continuó, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la pierna de su amigo, quien sonrió ante el roce. Todo bajo la mirada de un nervioso Near.

—¡Qué asco!— vociferó Beyond, flexionando una pierna para empujar con la planta del piel al pelirrojo fuera del sofá —¡Si van a coger búsquense un cuarto!

—¿De qué te alarmas?— Matt soltó una suave carcajada mientras se limpiaba la parte trasera de la camisa, donde el menor de los gemelos había puesto el zapato.

—¿¡Cómo que de qué!?— él sabía a lo que su amigo se refería, que ésos dos se estuviesen besando y tocando cada dos minutos era lo más normal del mundo, algo que todos se acostumbraron a presenciar desde adolescentes, pero eso no significaba que podían hacerlo en cualquier sitio, menos en el lugar que ahora era su cama —¿¡Tú crees que quiero sus... " _fluidos corporales_ " en mi sillón!?

—¡ _Uy_! ¿Desde cuándo tan correcto?— se burló Mello antes de ponerse en pie, convencido que una buena sesión de sexo lo haría sentir mejor.

—¡No!— Interrumpió Near, situándose con seguridad frente al rubio para impedirle el paso —¡No te puedes ir con Matt! ¡Para empezar es tu culpa que estemos aquí!

—¿Entonces te irás tú conmigo? — susurró muy cerca del rostro del más bajo, rozándole con dos dedos las sonrojadas mejillas.

—Pues...— apartó la mirada nervioso, consciente de que su firme pose se había quebrantado bajo la fija mirada azulina del mayor.

—¿O prefieres que me vaya con Matt?— el albino negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, temblando cuando Mello le tomó con dos dedos la quijada y lo hizo alzar el rostro —Dilo...

—No quiero que estés con Matt...— masculló, faltándole el aliento —Quiero que estés conmigo —. Mello sonrió satisfecho antes de erguirse y dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo, quien esperaba impaciente.

—Lo siento, Matt— se encogió de hombros antes de tomar la mano del albino —. Además el enano tiene razón, por mi culpa nos regresaron a casa, se lo debo.

Mail se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco cuando su casi víctima sujetó las piernas del más bajo para alzarlo, Near rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello del otro para no caer, dejándose guiar hasta la habitación.

—Quizá estás perdiendo tu toque— se burló Beyond tan pronto Matt se dejó caer derrotado sobre el sofá.

—No es gracioso—. Masculló, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Claro que lo es; primero, Mello parece nena con su cabello hasta los hombros, pero aún así se la entierra a Near y tú ni siquiera con la puntita has podido tocarlo— empezó, para martirio del muchacho —; luego, Near es algo enano y delgado pero él sí va a coger y no tú que te crees un dios del sexo—. Finalizó con una carcajada antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y alcanzar el control remoto que había quedado sobre la mesita de centro.

Matt dejó escapar el aire por la boca, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado y jodidamente caliente. En parte su amigo había sabido tocarle el orgullo, no solo Mello lo había rechazado, sino que también Nate seguía siendo la única persona que no cedía ante sus encantos.

—Oye, Beyond...— dijo de repente, cuando una idea vino a su cabeza —¿Y no será que tú...

—¡Ni lo sueñes!— espetó, imaginándose la propuesta que el de cabellos rojos tenía en mente.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Solo una mamada de amigos!— suplicó, arrastrándose sobre el sofá en dirección al pelinegro, quien rápidamente se puso en pie para alejarse.

—¡Sabes que no me gustan los hombres!

—¡Pues no es lo que pareció la otra noche!— estiró una mano para tomar el brazo del muchacho, quien se había quedado inerte luego de su comentario. Beyond sintió sus mejillas arder, él no recordaba nada de lo que sus amigos decían, pero desde hace un tiempo lo molestaban con lo mismo; que una noche con copas de más se atrevió a ir al _cuarto oscuro_ de la discoteca, y todos saben que ese lugar está destinado para tener sexo y la mayoría de veces ni siquiera sabes con quién —. Solo una pequeña mamada—. Continuó el pelirrojo, sacando de su trance al pelinegro.

—Si no lo recuerdo es porque no sucedió—se defendió, apartando su brazo con brusquedad para que Matt lo soltase—. Y si tantas ganas tienes solo jálatela.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo!— se puso en pie con intenciones de acorralarlo contra la pared. Anteriormente ya había seducido en algunas ocasiones a hombres que se creían heterosexuales, no veía porqué Beyond debía ser la excepción. Además eran amigos, las mejores cogidas muchas veces eran con las personas que mejor conoces, al menos ese era el caso con Mello —Anda, Beyond...— le susurró casi al oído, rozándole con dos dedos la mejilla.

—¿Quieres un ojo morado?— amenazó ante la cercanía del otro, quien luego de esa advertencia optó por retroceder —Dile a Near que tomé prestada su habitación—. Finalizó aún serio, aunque su semblante de seguridad no era más que una fachada, si decidió irse es porque no creía ser capaz de soportar las insistencias del pelirrojo. No se veía cediendo, pero si lo que sus amigos decían era verdad, lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

oOo

Lawliet pasó un brazo bajo la almohada para acomodarse de lado mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda de su amante, quien en estos momentos se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre el colchón, aún respirando agitado. A Light esas muestras de cariño le exasperaban, sobre todo viniendo de parte de Lawliet, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas ni para revolverse, tan solo se dejó hacer mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento.

—Estás empapado— susurró con malicia cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta el trasero del menor, hurgando con dos de ellos la dilatada entrada, la cual aún se contraía escurriendo restos de lubricante. El castaño no se molestó en moverse o defenderse, de hecho emitió suaves jadeos cuando las falanges del otro comenzaron un mete y saca que duró pocos segundos.

Lawliet se sentó con pereza y se encorvó un poco para alcanzar su pantalón que yacía tirado en el suelo a un lado de la cama, sacando del bolsillo una pequeña bolsa que había comprado el sábado por la noche.

—¿Qué haces?— debido al movimiento, Light apoyó los antebrazos en el colchón y alzó un poco la parte superior del torso para girar la cabeza en dirección al mayor, a quien vio haciendo unas líneas con un polvo blanco sobre la mesita de noche.

—Un poco de estimulante, ¿quieres?— dijo, terminando de enrollar un billete para poder usarlo.

—No sabía que consumías esas cosas, y no, gracias—se desplomó de nuevo sobre el colchón, queriendo disfrutar un poco más lo cómodo que era éste a diferencia de su propia cama.

—No lo hago muy seguido— se encogió de hombros antes de encorvarse y esnifar un poco —. Deberías aceptar, te aseguro que a ti no te alcanza para probar algo de tan buena calidad—. Finalizó, limpiándose la punta de la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—¿¡Y qué te hace creer que yo soy un drogadicto!?— espetó ofendido mientras se retiraba las cobijas de encima. Si ya habían terminado, prefería irse antes de continuar un segundo más al lado de ese sujeto.

—¿No es lo que hacen los muchachitos como tú?— sin mostrarse arrepentido por su comentario, también se puso en pie para acercarse al castaño —Vender sus cuerpos por un poco de " _esto_ "— alzó la pequeña bolsa y la paseó frente a los ojos del menor, quien apartó la mirada hastiado —Aún no terminamos...— continuó, sujetándolo del brazo al momento que Light intentó alejarse.

—Yo creo que si—. Aseveró, revolviéndose en vano, los pálidos falanges del empresario lo sujetaron con más fuerzas y lo lanzaron de regreso al colchón.

—Yo creo que no— sonrió con sorna antes de rodear la cama. Light suspiró, resignándose a la segunda ronda, sin embargo le sorprendió que en lugar de meterse al colchón junto a él, Lawliet recogió sus bóxer para ponérselos antes de dirigirse a la puerta —¡Matt!, ¿estás ocupado?— llamó desde el umbral.

—¿Qu-Qué pretendes?— balbuceó, sentándose de golpe y tomando algunas cobijas para cubrirse. Lawliet dirigió su mirada hacia él.

—¡Ay, no finjas modestia!— soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta él para arrebatarle las sábanas —¿Crees que te pagué para que te acuestes conmigo cuando eso ya está cubierto?

—Tampoco dijiste que me tendría que acostar con alguien más— explicó despacio y nervioso, con sus ojos aún abiertos por completo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?— susurró relamiéndose los labios, encorvándose con el fin de que sus rostros estuviesen a escasos centímetros de distancia —No es algo que no hayas hecho anteriormente, ¿o acaso piensas regresarme lo que te acabo de pagar?— Light apartó la mirada y Lawliet sonrió satisfecho —Regreso en seguida...

oOo

— _Mello_...— jadeó Near, con su rostro desencajado y hundido en la almohada mientras los pequeños y blanquecinos dedos de sus pies se encogían en cada estocada.

—¡ _Joder_...!— gruñó con la respiración agitada, enterrando sus falanges en la nívea espalda, dejando rojos surcos al descender por ella —Estás... _tan estrecho_ — se encorvó sobre su amante, mordisqueándole la oreja y lamiéndole la mejilla con gula, sin detener su vaivén.

—¡ _Mngh~_! ¡ _Mello_...! — su endurecido y goteante miembro le chocaba contra el abdomen en cada brusco movimiento, exigiendo atención, sin embargo sus manos no eran capaces de soltar las cobijas, en cada embestida los cargados testículos del rubio chocaban contra los suyos, haciéndolo temblar por completo —¡ _Me-Mello~_!

—¿Si...?— graznó con voz ronca, sudando copiosamente mientras disfrutaba como aquel par de turgentes y pálidos glúteos vibraban contra sus caderas.

— _Ma-Más.._.— pidió apenas audible.

—¿Cómo dices?— jadeó disminuyendo la velocidad, sonriendo al momento que un confundido Near separó su rostro del colchón e intentó verlo sobre uno de sus hombros _—_ _Dime qué quieres.._.— pidió con voz suave, dando profundas pero lentas embestidas.

— _Qu-Quiero más._..— suplicó, sintiendo la mirada nublada y las mejillas calientes.

—¿¡Más qué!?— de forma brusca pasó ambos brazos por debajo de las axilas del menor y lo jaló hacia sí, pegando su perlado torso a la fina espalda. Con una mano buscó uno de los pequeños y rosados pezones, apretándolo y jalándolo con dos dedos mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a jugar con su miembro, esparciendo la humedad desde el glande.

—¡ _Ma-Más rápido~!_ — apretó los ojos, temblando por completo debido a las nuevas sensaciones a las que se vio sometido su cuerpo. Mello dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el esfínter de Near comenzó a contraerse con más rapidez, ejerciendo presión en cada centímetro de su miembro.

—Como órdenes...— con ambos brazos rodeó el delgado abdomen y aumentó la velocidad, mordiendo el fino hombro y parte del cuello de su amante, quien inclinó un poco el rostro para darle mejor acceso, importándole muy poco las marcas que pudiesen quedar sobre su piel.

El choque de sus cuerpos y los gemidos de ambos eran los que resonaban por todo el lugar; no pasó mucho para que Near enterrase las uñas en los brazos de Mello cuando el inevitable orgasmo se hizo presente, y un par de estocadas más fueron las necesarias antes que sus entrañas se viesen invadidas por el cálido y espeso semen del otro, quien se quedó unos segundos aferrado a su menudo cuerpo, intentando controlar la respiración antes de dejarse caer a un lado del colchón.

—Fue... _increíble_ — susurró Mello, estirando los brazos sobre la cama mientras su pecho continuaba expandiéndose y contrayéndose en busca de aliento.

Near sonrió; sus blancos y empapados mechones estaban pegados a su frente, su cuerpo aún temblaba entre espasmos y desde su ano comenzaba a escurrir el orgasmo del otro; aún así se quedó hincado por un momento, recorriendo con su mirada la perfecta anatomía de Mello, quien al verlo tan absorto lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia él.

—Si...— dijo muy suave tras dar un leve respingo. Se acostó a un lado, acomodando su rostro sobre el pecho del mayor mientras con un brazo le rodeaba el abdomen.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?— cerró los ojos y acarició los lacios cabellos. Near sonrió con ilusión —Me encanta coger contigo, Near.

—Y a mí contigo...— murmuró con un deje de tristeza, cualquier sonrisa desapareció de su rostro luego de aquellas palabras.

Sabía que Mello lo quería, de eso no había duda, habían crecido juntos, pero desde hace mucho Near lo quería de una forma diferente. Cuando decidió entregarse a él, ingenuamente había creído que Mello dejaría de acostarse con otros, que con su amor le sería suficiente. Pero lo único que logró fue que su corazón se aferrara con más fuerzas a alguien que cada día le demostraba que él no pertenecía a nadie.

oOo

—Ho-Hola...— titubeó un casi desnudo Matt, tomando asiento a la orilla del colchón frente al castaño, quien enarcó una ceja al verlo estirar un brazo con intención de estrecharle la mano —Me llamo Mail Jeevas.

—¿Es algo de familia el presentarse antes de hacerlo?— preguntó, con la vista fija en Lawliet, quien se encogió de hombros sin decir nada —Como sea, me llamo Light Yagami. Acabemos con esto— dijo, arrastrándose sobre el colchón hasta que su espalda quedó contra el respaldar de la cama. Matt lo siguió, quedando hincado entre sus piernas abiertas.

Lawliet prendió un cigarrillo, dándole una calada mientras se acomodaba en su asiento; una silla que había colocado a un costado para disfrutar el espectáculo.

—Eres muy lindo...— susurró nervioso, rozando con dos dedos la mejilla del menor.

—No te imaginaba tan cursi, Matt—. Soltó una carcajada antes de llevar una mano a su entrepierna y bajar un poco el bóxer para liberar su miembro.

—¡Cállate, Lawliet!— farfulló, volteando a verlo por sobre su hombro, pero Light le sujetó la quijada y lo hizo volver el rostro.

—Ignóralo...— susurró antes de juntar sus labios, haciéndolo despacio. Matt correspondió de forma insegura, pareciendo que era un inexperto.

En un principio Lawliet había pensado en su hermano, sobre todo por el hecho de ser gemelos, pero resultaba que éste se la llevaba de hetero, y jamás se lo hubiese pedido a Mello por respeto a Near, además siempre creyó que Matt era el más desinhibido, pero parecía que su presencia lo cohibía.

Sin embargo entrar en confianza y olvidar que era observado por quien consideraba su hermano mayor era lo que le hacía falta al pelirrojo, poco a poco comenzó a recorrer con las manos aquel torso mientras con los labios comenzaba a descender por la mandíbula del castaño.

—¿Te gusta...?— le susurró ronco al oído cuando con su mano tomó el miembro completo de su amante y con el pulgar le recorrió el glande, haciéndolo temblar.

—¡ _Ñgh...! ¡Sí!_ — Light cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás, movimiento que Matt aprovechó para recorrer con su lengua el terso cuello.

Cada roce era un exquisito tormento para su cuerpo que tan sensible se encontraba luego de tantos estímulos; su lastimado esfínter recibió la delicada intromisión de dos delgados dedos mientras uno de sus magullados pezones soportaba la presión y juego que la carnosa lengua de Matt ejercía sobre él.

—¿Te duele?— preguntó deteniendo cualquier movimiento cuando le pareció escucharlo emitir un quejido.

— _No_...— contestó entreabriendo los ojos, sus falanges aún aferrándose a la espalda del muchacho — _cógeme de una vez—_. Suplicó jadeante.

—Por supuesto— sonrió de forma tierna, encorvándose un poco para volver a besarlo en los labios mientras con ambas manos lo tomaba de las piernas con el fin de jalarlo y acomodarlo sobre el colchón —. Estás como quieres— le susurró muy cerca del rostro.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás—. Contestó de forma coqueta, abriéndose de piernas mientras con los dedos recorría el definido pecho del mayor.

Matt se irguió por completo, con una mano se colocó un preservativo que Lawliet le había dejado a un lado mientras con la otra tomó uno de los redondos glúteos para separarlos, dejando a la vista la enrojecida y húmeda entrada. Dejó escapar el aire antes de acercar su glande, esparciendo con él los restos de lubricante, tomándose su tiempo, sin penetrarlo en seguida. Light lo veía expectante, temblando y jadeando en cada roce, un panorama que excitaría a cualquiera. Sin embargo Matt estaba dispuesto a no continuar al notar el cansancio en el rostro del otro, pero fue el mismo Light quien empujó sus caderas en busca de su miembro.

—Avísame si te duele...— le susurró luego de encorvarse sobre él de nuevo, comenzando a puntear con su glande aquel esfínter.

—¡ _AHH_ ~!— cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerzas a la espalda de Matt mientras intentaba controlar los espasmos que cada centímetro de aquel miembro provocaba en su cuerpo — _Si-Sigue_...— pidió al momento que el pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente, sabía que esa sensación de escozor pasaría.

—Lo haré despacio— aseguró. No le importaba lo que Light hiciera con su cuerpo o la relación que tuviese con Lawliet, él no quería lastimarlo, y estaba dispuesto a detenerse si notaba que el castaño no lo estaba disfrutando.

Cumpliendo con su palabra, Matt empezó con un vaivén lento, atendiendo el pene de Light con una mano para mantenerlo excitado; lo cual no fue difícil, aún cuando cada mete y saca lo hacía morderse los labios y formar una mueca de incomodidad, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase a cada embestida, siendo él mismo quien de pronto comenzó a mover las caderas, marcando el ritmo mientras sus manos sujetaban con firmeza los brazos del muchacho que tenía entre las piernas.

—Mételo todo...— exigió, sabiendo que hasta el momento Matt se había estado conteniendo.

Matt se irguió sin dejar de moverse, sus verdosos ojos lucían nublados de placer, en estos momentos ya no era su cabeza de arriba la que pensaba, y la de abajo le decía que era muy tonto si no acataba aquella orden. De forma demandante tomó las caderas del castaño y lo jaló hacia sí con el fin que la espalda baja del menor quedase casi en el aire, procediendo a penetrarlo por completo al tener un mejor acceso a su entrada. Light encogió los dedos de los pies y arqueó la espalda mientras se aferraba a las sábanas, dejando escapar un largo y ronco gemido.

—Pareces disfrutarlo—. Interrumpió Lawliet de repente, poniéndose en pie luego de haber dejado a un lado la colilla del cigarro.

Light volteó en dirección al empresario, viéndolo aproximarse con su miembro nuevamente erecto, y aquello más que asustarlo pareció excitarle. Pese a estar cansado no podía apartar los ojos del erguido órgano, cuyo dueño se hincó sobre el colchón y se arrastró con las rodillas hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro. Lawliet tomó su propio miembro y moviéndolo de arriba a abajo golpeó con su húmedo glande aquellos carnosos labios, los cuales Light abrió como acto reflejo para recibirlo mientras Matt continuaba con sus rítmicas embestidas.

 **oOo**

Había comenzado a oscurecer cuando se bajó del autobús, cuatro cuadras lo separaban de su casa, era lo más cerca que el transporte público podía dejarlo debido a la mala fama de la zona.

Intentó caminar erguido, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener sus pisadas firmes aunque podía sentir las piernas flaquear en cada paso, con una mano sujetaba una cargada bolsa mientras con la otra traía su mochila a la altura del hombro sujetándola por las asas.

Bajo el uniforme podía sentir el cuerpo pegajoso y sabía que una extraña combinación de aromas lo rodeaba; sudor, semen y nicotina. El no haber tomado una ducha nada tenía que ver con Lawliet, de hecho el empresario le había ofrecido quedarse un poco mientras se recuperaba, pero él se rehusó, no quería correr el riesgo de estar a merced de ése enfermo por más tiempo, quien al final se había terminado uniendo a la "diversión". Por un momento Light temió que la pervertida mente del empresario sugiriera que ambos lo penetraran al mismo tiempo, afortunadamente eso no pasó, sin embargo tampoco era suficiente consuelo; al final había sido cogido sin descanso de nuevo, y aunque Matt demostró que sabía utilizar con maestría el pedazo de carne que tenía entre las piernas. Su culo ya necesitaba una tregua.

—Bonitas horas de venir, Light— el aludido soltó un leve respingo y por un segundo detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Ushio detrás de él, venía tan ensimismado que no supo en qué momento el muchacho comenzó a seguirlo —. ¿Qué traes en la bolsa?— se acercó por completo, rodeándole con un brazo como si fuesen los mejores amigos.

—No te incumbe—. Hizo el leve intento de separarse, pero al lado de Ushio realmente parecía un enclenque debido a lo alto y corpulento que era, además el cansancio rezagado le impedía resistirse.

—Claro que es de mi incumbencia— susurró acercándose a su oído —, todo lo referente a ti me incumbe—. Rozó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del muchacho, quien automáticamente ladeó el rostro.

—¿Por qué no mejor vas a ver lo que está haciendo la bola de idiotas que tienes de amigos?— cuestionó mordaz, regresando parsimoniosamente la vista al frente —¿Acaso no temes que haya otra redada y les quiten toda la mercancía porque los tontos no saben ocultarla bien?— continuó con ese deje de burla y sin abandonar su erguida pose. Era bien sabido que el tráfico de drogas era el pan de cada día en aquel lugar, y que Ushio podía ser considerado el líder de la zona, el que solo daba órdenes sin que sus manos tuviesen que ensuciarse la mayoría de veces.

—Por eso siempre he querido que tú seas mi aliado— contestó sin mostrarse afectado por los comentarios del otro —, nadie en su sano juicio sospecharía de tu linda carita, ¿verdad?— lo sostuvo con más fuerzas, pegándolo casi a su pecho —Y si acaso te llevan preso, los reos estarían agradecidos por tener un juguete nuevo.

—Imbécil... — masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco, revolviéndose mientras intentaba empujar con una mano al mayor, quien aprovechando el movimiento lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta dejarlo contra la pared más cercana, provocando que la mochila del castaño cayese al suelo, pero en ningún momento éste soltó la bolsa que traía en su otra mano.

—¿Te haces el ofendido?— le susurró muy cerca del rostro, sujetándole la quijada con dos dedos —¿Sabes lo que odio? Que cada mañana camines con la frente en alto como si fueses mejor que los demás, viéndonos a todos como si te diéramos asco.

—¡Es porque claramente tú me das asco!— espetó con el entrecejo fruncido, pese a estar en desventaja no le demostraría miedo.

—¿Yo te doy asco?— soltó una carcajada antes de ejercer más presión en su agarre, sonsacándole un leve quejido al muchacho al creer que su mandíbula podría dislocarse en cualquier momento —¿Sabes lo ridículo que te escuchas? — se encorvó un poco de forma amenazante, inhalando profundamente a la altura los castaños cabellos, reconociendo que aquel peculiar aroma no podía pertenecer al muchacho —Yo te doy asco pero tú apestas a hombre, y tu apariencia dice que vienes de revolcarte con alguno.

—Déjame pasar...— masculló con dificultad por los dedos que le sujetaban con fuerza el rostro.

—¿Por qué, Light? ¿La verdad duele?

La idea de que Light conseguía dinero a través de vender su cuerpo eran meras suposiciones que él, sus amigos y algunos vecinos tenían, rumores que el castaño siempre negaba pero que cada vez tomaban más fuerzas por la notable mejora económica de la familia Yagami si se le comparaba con algunos años atrás, muchas de las pertenencias que ahora tenían, a pesar de no ser costosamente lujosas, no podían ser gracias al mísero sueldo que el ayudante de una tienda ganaría.

—No sé de qué hablas...— contestó apartando la mirada, intentando lucir confiado, pero con un tono de voz que hasta para él sonó patético.

Las calles tan solo seguían oscureciendo debido a la hora y a la falta de un funcional alumbrado eléctrico, haciéndolo sentir más vulnerable, aunque realmente sabía que aún si fuese un concurrido y soleado día, nadie lo ayudaría por tratarse de Ushio.

—Permíteme refrescarte la memoria...— sonrió con malicia mientras con una de sus rodillas separaba las piernas del muchacho —Hace unas semanas Honda te vio bajar de un auto cerca de aquí, no creo que la tienda de víveres para la que dices trabajar dé transporte privado a sus empleados —soltándole la mandíbula, bajó hasta las solapas del saco, donde hizo círculos imaginarios con el dedo índice —, como tampoco creo que éste bonito uniforme sea de una escuela pública. Solo tengo una pregunta… ¿cuánto cobras?— Finalizó con una sonrisa ladina, haciéndole presión con su muslo en la entrepierna.

—¡Suéltame!— Farfulló, revolviéndose sin importarle lastimar su propio brazo —¡Que me sueltes! ¿¡Aparte de drogadicto e imbécil, eres sordo!?

—¿Eres igual de escandaloso en la cama?— sonrió con picardía, haciendo el mínimo de esfuerzo por mantener al muchacho contra la pared.

Antes de que el menor pudiese maldecirlo de nuevo, Ushio acortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios sorpresivamente. Light abrió los ojos de par en par al no esperarse dicho beso, de hecho tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y solo atinó a apretar la boca lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo Ushio fue capaz de atrapar su labio inferior, el cual mordió con demasiada fuerza a fin de hacerlo gritar y poder tener mejor acceso a su cavidad bucal.

—N-No— balbuceó con dificultad, intentando soportar el dolor que aquella mordida le había causado junto a la malintencionada presión que el mayor ejercía en su entrepierna.

No importaba qué tanto moviera la cabeza, solamente lograba que los afilados colmillos de Ushio lastimaran su piel alrededor de los labios. Sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse a cada segundo, la fachada de seguridad y arrogancia ya no existía, el miedo y la desesperación se hicieron presentes cuando el otro comenzó a acariciarle el torso sobre la camisa con la mano libre. Light era consciente de su desventaja, pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuese a venir; siempre había creído que las estúpidas bromas que Ushio decía alrededor de sus amigos era por mera satisfacción de verlo rabiar, logrando su cometido la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo en estos momentos esa idea no le servía de consuelo, la forma en la que Ushio intentaba tocarlo no podía tratarse de una simple broma, y todo empeoró cuando el muchacho le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo jaló hacía sí, fue hasta entonces que Light soltó la bolsa que aún sujetaba para empujarlo con ambas manos mientras sus ojos completamente abiertos se movían desesperadamente de un lado a otro, intentando vislumbrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo entre las penumbras, alguien que evitase que Ushio lo llevase consigo.

—¡Argh! ¡Suelta...! — exigió Ushio apretando los dientes. Se separó bruscamente cuando, en un intento desesperado, Light llevó una mano hasta su entrepierna y ejerció la mayor presión que pudo. El castaño intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero sin desistir en su agarre aunque Ushio hacia el esfuerzo por separarlo —¡Hijo de... — vociferó, flexionando una pierna y llevando ambas manos a la altura de su pantorrilla luego que el menor le soltase un puntapié.

El golpe no fue fuerte pero sirvió de distracción suficiente para que Light tomase sus pertenencias del suelo y se diese a la fuga.

—¡No eres mejor que nadie!— gritó, sin intenciones de seguirlo —¡Tu madre es la puta alcohólica de esta colonia y tú no te quedas atrás!

Light escuchó cada reproche, de hecho estaba seguro que más de algún vecino ya estaba pegado a la ranura de las ventanas, cuchicheando tras las cortinas, pero no se detuvo, el dolor en su cuerpo o lo que los demás pensaran era lo de menos, tan solo corrió lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Los gritos de Ushio cada vez parecían más lejanos, lo que le confirmaba que éste no lo había seguido, aún así no dejó de correr hasta que la puerta de su casa se cerró tras su espalda, apoyándose contra ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo la sensación de sosiego le duró muy poco, el lugar que debía darle seguridad y tranquilidad estaba hecho un caos; vidrios rotos y muebles fuera de lugar, y en medio del desorden, su madre hecha un ovillo sobre el sofá, sollozando con el rostro oculto en el reposabrazos.

—¿Mamá...?— masculló mientras dejaba sus pertenencias a un lado, acercándose luego con miedo y lentitud, comenzando a faltarle el aire de nuevo —¿Qué sucede...?— preguntó apenas audible, inevitablemente su voz se había quebrantado por pocos segundos.

—Jonathan...— murmuró sin alzar el rostro, ni cuando los trémulos dedos de su hijo le rozaron el hombro con el fin de calmarla —¡Jonathan dijo que ya no me ama y se fue!

Light soltó el aire en ese momento, segundos atrás ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de ese tipo por estar enfocado en su progenitora, pero saber que no era nada grave lo tranquilizaba un poco, de hecho por un instante esbozó una leve sonrisa debido a la noticia, la cual desapareció al escuchar otro gimoteo, ver a su madre en dicho estado tampoco era agradable.

—No importa, mamá— con demasiada cautela tomó asiento a su lado, vacilando al momento de posar su mano extendida sobre la espasmódica espalda de su progenitora —.No lo necesitamos—. Dijo con voz firme pero sin sonar severo.

—¡Pero yo lo amo!— Vociferó repentinamente mientras alzaba la cabeza. El abrupto movimiento provocó que Light se contrajera un poco antes de rodearla con ambos brazos sin dudar, casi estrechándola contra su pecho.

—Lo sé...— le susurró muy cerca del oído, sintiendo como la camisa de su uniforme se pegaba empapada a su pecho por las copiosas lágrimas repletas de delineador y rímel corrido —Él volverá...— continuó con una pizca de desesperación, paseando una mano a lo largo de aquella huesuda espalda mientras con la otra se aferraba a los marrones cabellos, inquieto por no saber cómo detener el llanto.

Los momentos posteriores a estos predecibles abandonos no era algo que no hubiese vivido antes, algunos eran más dramáticos que otros; gritos, lágrimas y objetos rotos. En ocasiones Light había estado presente, llegando incluso hasta a tragarse su orgullo y rogar en contra de su voluntad a aquellos sujetos, pidiéndoles que se quedaran cuando sabía que muchas veces él era la razón principal por la que se iban. Claramente no eran fervientes súplicas, pero diría lo que fuese si con eso podía deshacerse del melodramático momento y la imagen de su madre degradándose al llorar y sujetarse a los pies de aquellos hombres. Sin embargo, lo único seguro es que Jonathan no regresaría, como tampoco regresaron los otros.

—¿Por qué todos me dejan, Light...?— dijo luego de varios segundos, sorbiendo por la nariz antes de despegarse un poco del pecho de su hijo —Algún día tú también me dejarás—. Susurró apenas audible. Light inclinó el rostro hacia abajo, encontrándose con los marrones ojos de su madre inundados en lágrimas.

—No digas eso, mamá— sonrió débilmente, limpiándole ambas mejillas con los pulgares, deshaciéndose de los oscuros surcos que el llanto había dejado sobre la resquebrajada piel —. Yo jamás te dejaré.

—Por supuesto que lo harás— soltó arrugando la frente, con una pizca de resentimiento que Light no supo interpretar —¿¡Y luego qué pasará conmigo!?

—Estaremos bien...— susurró, decidiendo ignorar el reproche previo, porque él no se veía abandonado a su madre, pero sabía a lo que ella se refería.

—Light, ¿qué vamos a hacer?— preguntó cabizbaja, aún con el rostro empapado pero la voz más tranquila.

Esos exiguos momentos de sobriedad era en los que se daba cuenta de la realidad que los rodeaba, de la mierda en la que estaban hundidos, en la cual sobrevivían gracias al dinero que sus novios y su hijo aportaban.

—Tranquila. Tengo el trabajo en el almacén, y puedo doblar turnos si es necesario—. Aseguró con una sonrisa, enmarcando y alzando aquel rostro con ambas manos con el fin de que sus miradas se encontrarán, queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad.

Por supuesto que no sería fácil, no era solamente gracias a él que aún no les habían quitado la casa o cortado la electricidad, muy a su pesar debía reconocer que el dinero del novio de turno era siempre bien recibido, sobre todo cuando "el negocio" andaba mal o cuando no podía atender con la misma regularidad por exceso de tareas o en temporada de exámenes.

—Light...— murmuró de repente, llevando su delgado y frío pulgar hasta la quijada del muchacho, limpiando de ella un hilo húmedo color carmesí —tu labio está sangrando...

—Me golpeé en el autobús— replicó rápidamente, ladeado el rostro como acto reflejo —¿Tienes hambre...?— preguntó con el fin de cambiar el tema mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse al paquete que había dejado a un lado de la puerta.

—No he preparado nada aún...— dijo apenas audible, acomodándose el cabello y retirándose con el dorso de las manos los rastros de maquillaje que el llanto había estropeado. Le hubiese gustado levantarse e ir hasta la cocina para preparar el platillo favorito de su hijo, pero no recordaba cuál era y sus piernas tampoco tenían fuerzas para responder.

—Hoy la cena corre por mi cuenta— le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta como si fuese un muchacho que quiere quedar bien ante la más hermosa mujer —. Traje pasta porque sé que te encanta.

Sacó un par de platos del estropeado estante de cocina y regresó a la antigua mesa, donde segundos antes había dejado la bolsa que con tanto recelo intentó proteger. Debido a lo ocurrido en su regreso a casa, la comida se había desparramado fuera del contenedor desechable, pero aún así sirvió en ambos platos lo que pudo rescatar del desastre, uno con más comida que el otro, el cual entregó a su madre tan pronto regresó a su lado.

—Se ve deliciosa...— musitó, revolviendo la pasta de un lado a otro con el tenedor —¿Con qué la compraste?— preguntó dirigiendo la mirada al castaño, quien se atragantó un poco con el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca debido a la inesperada pregunta.

—Mi jefe me pagó las horas extras de la otra noche—. Contestó con seguridad mientras se recuperaba de la repentina tos, recobrando la compostura sin problemas.

Siempre había pensado que inventar excusas para antes de llegar a casa era una pérdida de tiempo, total su madre jamás preguntaba porque eran muy pocas las veces que estaba consciente, pero aún así nunca dejaba de hacerlo, siempre tendría una excusa que dar para no quedar en evidencia, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—Light...— continuó luego de unos segundos, volviendo la vista al plato al no soportar ver el rostro de su hijo, pues aunque éste sonreía, lucía una mirada demasiado vacía —Te prometo que voy a cambiar...— masculló cabizbaja y con la voz quebrantada, sus temblorosas manos se aferraron a la porcelana que sostenía.

—Mamá...— dejó su plato a un lado y sin vacilar la abrazó contra su pecho al escucharla sollozar de nuevo —Por favor, ya no llores...— imploró apenas audible, apretando los ojos y hundiendo su rostro entre los marrones cabellos de su progenitora.

—Si me crees, ¿¡verdad!?— gimoteó desesperada.

—Sí, mamá, s-si te creo—. Contestó precipitadamente, asintiendo también de forma frenética y nerviosa con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que le hacía la misma promesa, pero siempre decidía creerle, aún cuando sabía que nada cambiaría.


	7. Cita

Una rubia mujer con un hermoso sobretodo color vino caminaba por la acera, llevaba el celular pegado a la oreja y por las expresiones que hacía no parecía contenta, Lawliet se preguntó con quién podría ir peleando a tan tempranas horas del día. Ahora el panorama era un hombre de mediana edad cargando a una niña mientras con la otra mano sujetaba los dedos de un niño, a decir por la vestimenta podría tratarse de un padre llevando a sus hijos a la escuela para luego dirigirse a su trabajo, seguro era una aburrida oficina en la cual pasaría las próximas ocho o nueve horas de su vida. Unos minutos después pudo ver a una viejecita usando un enorme abrigo de lana, bufanda y hasta gorro, si bien la mañana era fría Lawliet no creía que era para tanto, aunque claro, para una señora que ya caminaba lento y con apoyo de un bastón las bajas temperaturas pueden ser el peor enemigo.

Cada mañana Lawliet elegía la misma mesa al lado de la ventana, le gustaba observar a la gente pasar e imaginar sus posibles vidas mientras disfrutaba su desayuno antes de ir al trabajo; sin embargo en esta ocasión no era capaz de relajarse en la silla sin estar viendo el reloj cada dos minutos. Sabía que a sus veinticuatro años era de los pocos jóvenes que comprendía la importancia de la puntualidad, y es que si él citaba a alguien a las siete de la mañana, esperaría que esa persona esté sentada frente a él a las seis y cincuenta y nueve, por tarde.

Sintiéndose incapaz de volver la vista a la ventana, apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y acomodó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la puerta de aquel restaurante y sonrió de lado al ver a Light aparecer en ella, quien se abrió camino entre las mesas sin prisas pese a que ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso.

—Lamento la tardanza—. Dijo, manteniendo el semblante serio mientras tomaba la silla frente a Lawliet para tomar asiento.

—¿Por qué no estás uniformado?— ignoró las disculpas del castaño, solo bastaba ver su cara de pocos amigos para saber que no eran sinceras. Sin embargo sí le llamó la atención verlo con una camisa color rojo de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga en vez del esperado uniforme por ser un día de semana.

—No iré a clases—. Se encogió de hombros, no creía que hubiese otra respuesta más lógica que esa. Además no podía presentarse al colegio con el aspecto que tenía.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?— señaló con su índice la zona violácea que Light tenía bajo los labios. Si bien le había visto marcas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, la del rostro estaba seguro que no la tenía el día de ayer.

—Tu amigo Matt— dijo sin mirar a los ojos de su interlocutor, en cambio tan solo tomó el menú que estaba sobre la mesa y lo extendió, ocultando con él la parte inferior de su cara.

—Yo estuve ahí, Matt no te ha hecho eso— contestó serio mientras alzaba un poco su mano para llamar la atención de una mesera —. Seguramente fue alguno de tus clientes, pero ya no recuerdas cuál.

Light se encogió en el asiento y como acto reflejo cubrió su rostro completo con el menú, ¿¡en serio ese idiota había dicho lo que dijo frente a una desconocida!?

—¿Están listos para ordenar?— Interrumpió la chica de forma amable luego de haber rellenado con café la taza de ambos

—Ahm... yo qu-quiero... — Light dio otro vistazo al listado de platillos, pero todos tenían nombres extraños y precios elevados.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿No te gusta nada del menú?— dijo Lawliet con una sonrisa ladina al notar los nervios y confusión en el rostro del menor.

—Quiero lo mismo que tú — espetó a la vez que cerraba la cartilla de golpe y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

—Yo solo pido café— sonrió de lado pero Light se encogió de hombros de forma altanera —. Los canapés con huevos de codorniz son mis favoritos.

—Los míos también— contestó al instante. Jamás los había probado pero sabía lo que eran, había escuchado a Mikami hablar de ellos alguna vez, y al buscar fotos en internet no lucían como nada del otro mundo.

Lawliet sonrió, más bien, se mordió los labios para no carcajearse por lo orgulloso que Light podía ser, pero no dijo nada, en cambio mantuvo la compostura y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle a la mesera que ese sería el plato a ordenar.

—Vuelvo enseguida— terminó de anotar el pedido y les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿En qué estábamos?— retomó la conversación, desabrochando el botón del medio de su saco y acomodándose nuevamente en la silla.

—En que tú me dirías el por qué me llamaste esta mañana— se cruzó de brazos. Por supuesto que recordaba el último comentario que Lawliet había hecho, ¡lo dijo enfrente de la jodida mesera!, pero no le reclamaría por eso, de hacerlo tendrían que regresar a la plática previa, y jamás le contaría sobre Ushio. Además le interesaba saber por qué el pervertido ese vestido de traje le había llamado e invitado a desayunar, si la suerte estaba de su lado a lo mejor el idiota quería deshacer el trato.

—Cierto...— sonrió con una inocencia que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, y es que Light nunca utilizaría ese adjetivo para describir al empresario —Te llamé porque quería disculparme, ya sabes, por lo de ayer— con parsimonia comenzó a agregar azúcar a su café, quizá demasiada antes de revolverlo con la cucharita.

—¿Por lo de ayer?— preguntó con seriedad —¿Te refieres a haber robado mi carné? ¿Toquetearme enfrente de todos mis compañeros? ¿Por haber hecho que me acostara con uno de tus amigos? ¿Por...

—Por haberte presentado como mi puta— interrumpió calmado luego de dar un sorbo a la taza—. Aún está amargo...— murmuró, volviendo a su labor de agregar más azúcar —Como sea, el trato es entre tú y yo, eres mi zorra pero quizá no era necesario que mis amigos lo supieran.

—No seas hipócrita— soltó una carcajada. A lo mejor debía lanzarle el café caliente en la cara, pero es que ese tipo era tan increíblemente egocéntrico que le fue imposible no reírse —. Tú y yo sabemos que no sientes ni el más mínimo remordimiento, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera conoces dicho sentimiento. Lo disfrutaste, Lawliet, y no trates de negarlo porque puedo ver como te brillan los ojos solo de recordarlo— el mayor de los dos sonrió de lado, porque era cierto, de tener la oportunidad lo haría de nuevo —¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas? Dime de una vez para que me llamaste.

—Está bien...— inspiró hondo pero mantuvo la compostura. Ahora venía la parte difícil, explicar por qué lo había llamado —Matt me ha reclamado, piensa que las marcas en tus brazos las hice yo, cosa que obviamente no es cierto— masculló con cierta molestia al recordar los reproches de su amigo. Que fuese un hijo de puta con Light no significaba que fuese violento, y le ofendía que Matt tuviese esa imagen de él —. Al principio no le tomé importancia, ya sabes, los tipos como tú es normal encontrarlos en los baños, drogados y ofreciendo sus servicios a cambio de un poco de éxtasis barato.

—Ya te dije que...

—Sí, sí, que no consumes nada— repitió las palabras que Light le había dicho la tarde anterior, haciendo a la vez un ademán con las manos, como pidiéndole que se calmara o restándole importancia —. Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esas marcas?— su rostro cambió a uno más serio luego de lanzar la pregunta sin rodeos.

—Eso no te importa—. Como acto reflejo se cruzó de brazos para ocultar los pinchazos, aunque claramente éstos estaban ocultos bajo la tela de las mangas.

¿Le importaba? No, la vida de Light le era indiferente, solo quería una explicación que poder darle a Matt. ¿Realmente no le importaba? Quizá debía que admitir que un poco, pero solamente por empatía, como cuando ves a un perro callejero y quieres tirarle un trozo de pan, o algo parecido sintió cuando hizo que Light lo montara, pudiendo contarle un par de costillas cada que se movía. Al verlo desnudo era fácil decir que Light estaba muy por debajo de su peso ideal, su delgadez no rayaba lo enfermizo pero tampoco lucía un aspecto saludable, aunque la salud de éste era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, ¡era su bienestar el que le preocupaba!, ¡se lo había llevado a la cama! Había usado protección pero si desde la primera noche hubiese sabido que Light se prostituía quizá hubiese optado por otras medidas o simplemente no tocarlo ni con la punta del dedo.

—Creo tener derecho a saberlo— continuó luego de unos segundos —, con la vida que llevas no sería extraño que ya te estuviesen contagiado algo.

—Bonita hora en la que tu sentido común viene a aparecer— dijo con sorna a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

—Ingerí algunas sustancias aquella noche— era una pésima excusa pero era la única que tenía.

—Por ello digo que las drogas nunca te dejan nada bueno, deberías dejar de meterte cosas raras.

—¿Y lo que tú haces deja algo bueno?— frunció un poco el entrecejo. Él no necesitaba consejos de un niño, menos de uno cuyo oficio era vender el culo a extraños —¿No crees que deberías seguir tu propio consejo y dejar de meterte cuanta verga se te pone en frente?

—¡Hablas como si me conocieras!— espetó apretando los puños —¡Como si te constara que mi vida no es más que estar parado en las esquinas!

—Pues de esa forma actuaste ayer, ¿lo olvidaste?— que tampoco se hiciera el ofendido ni se las llevara de santo, él podría haber rechazado la propuesta pero prefirió el dinero —El problema es que hice que Matt se acostara contigo sin asegurarme que...

—¡No estoy enfermo!— interrumpió con la mandíbula completamente tensa. Le estaban cansando los comentarios de ese sujeto, su actitud, la forma en la que lo miraba, como si no valiera nada por la vida que llevaba —¡A veces suelo inyectarme vitaminas y mi piel suele marcarse ante el más leve golpe!

—¿Piel sensible, eh?— se relamió los labios de una forma que hizo rabiar a Light. Su rostro se mantuvo igual, no cambió aún cuando el muchacho explicó el motivo de aquellas marcas, pero se sentía aliviado, al menos no se le iba a caer el pene a causa de alguna gonorrea o algo parecido —Me consta que todo en ti es sensible.

—¡Quiero deshacer el maldito trato!— espetó —Quiero pagarte...

—¡Claro!— sonrió con malicia —¿Tienes contigo los ciento sesenta dólares?

—No...— susurró cabizbajo, su seguridad se desmoronó en un instante y casi se encogió en su asiento. Solamente tenía parte de lo que Lawliet le había pagado el día de ayer —Tengo esto...— sacó su billetera y de forma dudosa la abrió frente al empresario, mostrando los únicos dos billetes de veinte dólares que portaba —Te debería aún ciento veinte.

—Si no tienes los ciento sesenta completos, no puedes deshacerte de mí— se encogió de hombros y dio otro sorbo al café.

—¿¡Cómo esperas que te pague todo el dinero de una sola vez!?— tomó lo que tenía en su cartera y lo extendió al empresario, esperando que éste aceptase esa parte como retribución.

Sin embargo Lawliet ni se inmutó, paseó sus ojos desde los billetes que Light le ofrecía hasta la mirada hastiada del muchacho. Pero no los tomaría, si él quisiera ni siquiera le exigiría una forma de pago, no lo necesitaba, sin embargo se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para deshacer el trato tan rápidamente. Además, y aunque le costase trabajo admitirlo, por segunda vez de lo que iba esa mañana había experimentado a causa de Light algo parecido a la compasión, no tenía el corazón lo suficientemente duro como para tomar los únicos billetes que el muchacho tenía consigo.

—No me pagues— dijo al fin, extendiendo su brazo para tomar la mano que Light tenía sobre la mesa, haciendo que los billetes quedaran atrapados en la palma del menor —. Apégate al trato y ambos salimos ganando.

—Perdón por interrumpir— la mesera carraspeó la garganta y colocó un plato frente a cada uno. Light retiró la mano rápidamente, provocando que la chica desviara la mirada avergonzada por haber sido inoportuna —. ¿Está todo bien con su orden? ¿Se les ofrece algo más?— preguntó más como parte del protocolo que por amabilidad, lo único que quería era poder irse para que la pareja siguiera en lo suyo.

—Todo está bien, gracias— fue Lawliet quien agradeció con una sonrisa, permitiendo que la chica se retirara satisfecha —. Me alegra que tomaras la decisión correcta— opinó una vez estuvieron solos, y es que debido a la interrupción Light había retirado la mano y guardado el dinero de nuevo.

—Cállate...— espetó sin voltear a verlo. Su atención se encontraba fija en el platillo frente a él, con el tenedor pinchó un poco el huevo y la yema se esparció por todas partes, ¿eso siquiera estaba bien cocido?, ¿no se iba a enfermar por comer cosas crudas?

—Espero que te guste— sonrió de lado, era divertida la manera desconfiada con la que Light veía la comida.

—¡Te dije que te calles!— intentó cortar un trozo del canapé, y lo hizo, pero no de forma muy agraciada —¿Qué no sabes que te odio?

—¿Qué no sabes que no me importa?— soltó una suave risa mientras acomodaba sobre los muslos la servilleta de tela blanca —Además, terminaras amándome.

—Las posibilidades de que yo te amé son las mismas posibilidades de que tú me lleves a un hotel de lujo— se defendió ante la broma del otro, quien no hizo más que reír.

—O sea... ¿nulas?

—¡Exacto!— aseguró, apuntándole con el tenedor en forma de advertencia luego de haber dado un bocado demasiado grande.

Lawliet inspiró y se dispuso a comer, tomando los cubiertos de una forma muy distinta a como Light los tomaba. Tres cosas le quedaron claras, dos de ellas ya las sabía; uno, la palabra amor no tenía cabida entre ellos y tampoco le interesaba; dos, Light asistía a un colegio para niños adinerados pero no significaba que él lo fuera; y tres... había disfrutado la compañía.

 **oOo**

—Matt, me estoy aburriendo— era la quinta vez que Beyond se quejaba en menos de cinco minutos, desde que el pelirrojo se había dispuesto a reparar la computadora del vecino —¿Y si mejor jugamos?

—Si quiebras algo te las verás con Nate— advirtió sin voltear pues su amigo no dejaba de lanzar una pelota de tenis contra la pared.

—Anda, solo una partida de FIFA— dejó la pelota a un lado y se puso en pie, caminando hasta el escritorio que estaba en la sala donde Matt trabajaba, queriendo captar la mirada del otro pero éste siguió sin levantar la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no puedo— ajustó sus goggles y continuó con una seriedad vista muy pocas veces. Beyond puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, Matt claramente no pudo ver los gestos de su amigo por estar concentrado en el aparato frente a él, pero sí pudo escucharlo lanzar un bufido —. Con lo que me paguen tendré el dinero suficiente para la reparación del auto—. Explicó, esperando que fuese suficiente para que el otro tuviera paciencia. Ya luego lo destrozaría en todos los videojuegos posibles, ¿cuál era la prisa?

—Más bien creo que tiene que ver con Near— opinó hastiado antes de regresar al sofá. Por la mañana había escuchado al más joven y enano de todos regañarlo por ser un flojo.

—Sí, es cierto. Se lo prometí a mi querido Nate.

Beyond regresó a su juego previo de hacer rebotar la pelota, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que Matt acababa de decir.

—¿Realmente te gusta?— preguntó unos segundos después con una voz apenas audible.

—¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?— alzó al fin su rostro y lo ladeó un poco hasta encontrarse con el del otro, quien como acto reflejo le lanzó la pelota que tenía en la mano —¡Oye!— se quejó a la vez que se acariciaba el antebrazo que había usado como escudo.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!— hizo un mohín con los labios y se cruzó de brazos —¡Lo digo por Mello!

—¿Qué con Mello?— contestó haciéndose el desentendido aunque claramente sabía que se refería a esa relación amorosa-informal que Mihael y Nate tenían, nadie en sus cinco sentidos se metería entre ellos porque no había forma de salir ganando.

—Ya entiendo porque nadie te quiere—. Bufó mientras apartaba la mirada hastiado.

—¡Ay, que amargado!— volvió a tomar el destornillador y continuó con su trabajo —Y para que lo sepas, jamás me ha gustado alguien sentimentalmente.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre andas detrás de Near?

—Porque me atrae, Nate es demasiado lindo como para no querer pervertirlo— soltó un suspiro y se mordió los labios, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para imaginarselo en posiciones sugerentes —. Tal vez reparar esta computadora me de suerte y Nate se abra de piernas como agradecimiento.

—¡Eres asqueroso! Hablas de él como si fuese un chico cualquiera que te traes del club— arrugó la nariz, formando una mueca de asco —. Tampoco sé cómo puedes pensar en sexo luego de lo de ayer.

—¿Te refieres a Light?— se acomodó los goggles sobre la cabeza y dirigió toda su atención a Beyond —Fue algo que tu hermano me pidió.

—¿Y te gustó?— preguntó curioso a la vez que se ponía en pie de nuevo, apoyándose en la pared que estaba al lado del escritorio.

Matt sonrió pero no contestó al instante, claro que lo había disfrutado pero... ¿acaso eso tenía importancia para Beyond?

—¿No que no te gustan los hombres?— dijo con malicia —¿Por qué quisieras saber si me gustó estar en el culo de otro, eh?

—No seas idiota...— masculló con las mejillas demasiado rojas. Extendió un brazo con intenciones de darle un golpe en la nuca al tonto de su amigo, pero éste lo esquivó y le tomó la mano rápidamente.

—¿Te excitan los hombres, Beyond?— en un movimiento rápido le torció el brazo

tras la espalda y lo empujó de frente contra la pared —Te cogiste a un desconocido en el cuarto oscuro del club, aunque lo niegues, todos sabemos que lo hiciste.

—¡Dijeron que ya no molestarían con eso!— gruñó mientras intentaba zafarse —¡Si no lo recuerdo, no ocurrió!— Farfulló, citando la excusa barata que daría cualquier borracho.

Matt soltó una suave risa, la única razón por la que todos continuaban molestando a Beyond con lo mismo es porque la reacción de éste era hilarante; de hecho ni siquiera estaban seguros de si realmente el menor de los gemelos había cogido con aquel desconocido, pero todos lo vieron ingresar al cuarto oscuro, y ahí no se iba a otra cosa que no fuese a tener sexo, ya que el otro no lo recordase no era problema de ellos.

Aún manteniendo al muchacho contra la pared, acercó completamente su cuerpo al de su amigo, razonado con su miembro el vulnerable trasero.

—Dime, ¿no se siente bien?— le susurró al oído, asegurándose de recorrerle con la punta de la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja.

Beyond se quedó paralizado, haciendo que Matt se sintiese con más confianza de descender hasta el cuello y morderle suavemente la piel expuesta. ¡Él no era gay! Se repetía mentalmente, entonces, ¿Por qué no se movía? Quería pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando un Matt más desinhibido comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, simulando una penetración. Matt sonrió descaradamente y se acercó una vez más a la oreja del otro, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algún comentario referente a su inminente erección, un certero y sorpresivo golpe en su ojo lo hizo retroceder. Se había confiado demasiado y al momento que Beyond giró no pudo detenerlo, había olvidado que éste era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—Me encargué de que el golpe fuese en tu otro ojo— dijo sonriente, haciendo referencia a otra pelea que habían tenido cuando eran más jóvenes.

—¡Mierda!—farfulló, cubriéndose con ambas manos la zona afectada. Joder, dolía demasiado, ¡ni siquiera podía abrir el ojo! —¡Genial! Ahora me costará más hacer el trabajo— refunfuñando regresó al escritorio, aplicando la ley del hielo a su amigo por lo que restó de la tarde.

 **oOo**

—¿¡Por qué te pones del lado de Lawliet!?— se quejó Mello, frunciendo el entrecejo a la vez que escondía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón —Siempre has estado de mi lado— masculló de forma infantil, como un niño que ha sido traicionado.

—No estoy del lado de nadie— se defendió apenas audible Near. No le gustaba cuando Mello lo ignoraba, lo había hecho durante todo el día en el trabajo, pero sí hubiese preferido que éste se guardara sus reclamos para un mejor momento, no de regreso a casa —. Cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiere, Lawliet no obligó a Matt, por ello no puedo enojarme con él.

—Pero Lawliet es mayor, él no debió inducir a Matt a acostarse con ese pedazo de puta — gruñó apretando los puños.

Near inspiró hondo antes de alzar la mirada y detenerse a apreciar las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a verse en el ocaso. El alumbrado eléctrico empezaban a funcionar a la vez que el sol continuaba ocultándose, dando por terminado un día más. Un día en el que Mello no había hecho más que ignorarlo y rehuirle la mirada por algo que él ni siquiera había hecho.

—Ya no estamos en el orfanato, Mello. Todos estamos grandes y Lawliet no tiene que cuidar de Matt ni de nadie— se cruzó de brazos al decir lo último. Quizá en otra ocasión se hubiese puesto del lado de Mello como él tanto quería, así Near hubiese llamado a Lawliet para reclamarle, porque no importaba que fuese el menor, todos lo escuchaban atentos y cabizbajos cada que estaba enojado. Pero no lo hizo porque, como ya había dicho, todos estaban en edad de tomar sus propias decisiones; además estaba seguro que la molestia de Mello era porque se trataba de Matt, que su reacción hubiese sido distinta si fuese Beyond el que se hubiera acostado con aquel chico —. Tampoco te consta que Light sea eso que tú dices—. Finalizó, con un tono más suave ya que habían ingresado al edificio donde vivían y no deseaba que los chismosos vecinos se enteraran de su pequeña pelea. Al menos esa era su intención pero no la de Mello.

—¡Llega a una casa que no conoce, permite que le llamen zorra frente a desconocidos, gime sin pudor y accede a acostarse con alguien que acaba de ver, ¿eso no es ser una puta?— dijo con sorna y molestia a la vez que pedía el ascensor.

Near se quedó callado, sintiendo las mejillas arder de la vergüenza, ¿en serio era necesario ser tan escandaloso?, eran los únicos en el elevador por lo que le fue fácil escucharle la respiración agitada, como si realmente le estuviese siendo difícil inhalar aire.

—A mí me pareció que Light es buena persona— murmuró apenas audible tan pronto el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso.

—A ti todos te parecen buenas personas— soltó una risa llena de ironía y salió del elevador, buscando en los bolsillos del pantalón las llaves del apartamento.

—Y tú siempre le buscas lo malo a la gente—. Espetó con el entrecejo fruncido mientras caminaba más rápido para seguirle el paso.

—Soy realista— aseguró —. No como tú que eres demasiado iluso.

—¿Iluso?— reprochó al instante, sintiendo que tras sus párpados las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse. Por un momento Mello detuvo la llave a escasos centímetros de la manija y ladeó el rostro hacia el más bajo, pero no se mostró afectado por la angustia que reflejaban esos ojos grises —¿Y cuál es el defecto de Matt?— preguntó con dificultad, la voz casi fallandole.

Mello le mantuvo la mirada por pocos segundos pero luego abrió la puerta e ingresó al apartamento, dejándolo ahí.

—¡Que bueno que vuelven!— dijo Matt, terminando de trabajar en su escritorio. La puerta de entrada estaba a sus espaldas pero no necesitaba voltear para saber quién había entrado, por la hora que era solo podía tratarse de sus amigos —¿Adivinen quien preparó la cena?— dejó todo ordenado y se puso en pie a la vez que la puerta al lado del escritorio se abría, saliendo Beyond por ella.

—No me hago cargo de nada— dijo el menor de los Lawliet con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que llevaba, pero su semblante cambió a uno serio al encontrarse con un Mello malhumorado y un Near cabizbajo unos pasos más atrás.

—No tengo hambre— sin voltear a ver o detenerse a saludar a sus amigos, Mello cruzó la sala y se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse en ella.

—Han vuelto a pelear...— susurró Beyond tras un suspiro. Él que se había esforzado tanto en cocinar para matar el aburrimiento y ahora la cena familiar que tenía planeada se había ido a la mierda.

Pero definitivamente el más avergonzado de todos era Near, quien hasta el momento no había alzado el rostro porque no se sentía capaz de darles la cara y explicarles qué sucedía porque ni siquiera él lo entendía del todo. Era bien sabido que ellos dos peleaban todo el tiempo, Mello se burlaba de su colección de figuras y él lo regañaba por la excesiva ingesta de chocolate; discusiones sobre lo que les molestaba del otro pero jamás a causa de un tercero y era eso último lo que le dolía y lo tenía confundido. ¿Era realmente necesario tratarlo con la indiferencia con la que lo había hecho todo el día por algo que él ni siquiera hizo? Si tanto le molestaba, ¿por qué no le reclamaba a Matt o a Lawliet directamente? ¿Por qué se tenía que desquitar con él?

—Iré a cenar a tu cuarto, Matt— dijo Beyond de repente para romper el silencio que se había formado. Ni siquiera llevo un plato consigo, tan solo hizo un ademán con la mano como indicándole al pelirrojo que se acercara, dando la vuelta unos segundos después y dejandolos solos.

No es que confiara en las habilidades comunicativas de Matt, de hecho creía que era el menos indicado, pero ellos llevaban viviendo mucho juntos más tiempo, por lo que estaba seguro que encontraría las palabras correctas. Además ese trío amoroso no-oficial era algo que solo ellos entendían.

—Uhm...— se acercó y con mucha cautela llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de Near, acariciándole de forma rápida y suave el cabello. ¿Y ahora? No tenía idea de qué debía decir —¡Oh, sí! ¿Sabes que hice hoy mientras...

—No es necesario que te esfuerces, Matt— interrumpió tras soltar un suspiro. No quería preocupar a nadie así que intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo antes de alzar la cabeza—. Eres muy amable, pero... ¿¡qué rayos te pasó en el ojo!?

—Ah, esto...— con el dedo índice señaló su propio rostro y se encogió de hombros, ya no le dolía tanto pero podía abrir el ojo menos que antes —No es nada...

—No me digas que Beyond te lo hizo— ignorando las palabras de Matt, Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá, donde lo hizo tomar asiento —¡Quédate aquí!

—No es grave, ya ni me duele... — dijo desde la sala, esperando que Near lo escuchara en la cocina —De hecho ni siquiera siento la mitad de la cara— susurró para sí mismo mientras de forma temerosa se rozaba con los dedos el pómulo inflamado, solo para asegurarse que éste aún tuviese cierta sensibilidad.

—¡Y espera que lo vea!— gritó Ner mientras envolvía un poco de hielo en un trapo —¡No sabe lo que le espera!

Eso último lo hizo sonreír, Near media alrededor de ciento sesenta centímetros y Beyond estaba cerca de los ciento ochenta, por lo que era curioso cómo ese pedacito de persona los ponía en su lugar a todos.

—No creo que sea necesario, Nate— susurró apenado al verlo regresar con una compresa fría, pero sobre todo al notar que, pese a que Near lucía un entrecejo fruncido, los ojos de éste estaban rojos, y dudaba mucho que esto se debiera al enojo que tenía contra Beyond.

—¡Ni hablar!— sentenció, obligándolo a recostarse antes de él sentarse a su lado —Si no te pones hielo, la hinchazón no bajará y para mañana no podrás ni abrir el ojo...— explicó con un poco de calma al momento que Matt hizo una mueca de dolor por la fría compresa en su piel —No entiendo por qué Beyond tiene que solucionar todo a golpes...

—A decir verdad... yo lo provoqué...— dijo con dificultad entre dientes.

—Debí suponerlo— puso los ojos en blanco e involuntariamente ejerció más presión con la compresa sobre el pómulo del otro, haciendo que éste se quejase una vez más —¡Tú siempre lo provocas! Es que no entiendo que tienes en la cabeza. Algún día de estos...

—¡Oye! Me gusta más cuando me defiendes— interrumpió mientras hacía un puchero.

—Solo quiero que estés bien— sonrió —. No me gusta que peleen...

—Y a mí no me gusta verte triste— con una de sus manos abarcó una de las pálidas y redondas mejillas, la cual acarició con el pulgar.

—No estoy triste— esbozó una sonrisa forzada, colocando su mano sobre la de Matt para que ésta permaneciera ahí.

—Tampoco me gusta cuando mientes acerca de no estar triste— continuó, sabiendo que Near siempre anteponía el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo propio.

—Eres tan raro cuando hablas así...— soltó una risilla un tanto incómoda pero a fin de desviar la atención.

—No me culpes, me he pasado el día entero intentando reparar esa chatarra— refunfuñó, consciente de que era eso lo que el otro esperaba: cambiar el tema —. No entiendo porque el señor Rodríguez se esmera en mantener ese vejestorio en vez de comprar uno nuevo.

—Pero al menos no te pasaste el día siendo un flojo, te mereces un premio— alborotó los cabellos rojos de su amigo con una mano, haciendo que éste sonriera por un instante —. Puedo ir donde el vecino del quinto piso y pedir prestado ese juego que tanto te gusta.

—Sería genial, pero no puedo abrir uno de mis ojos, ¿recuerdas?— se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con los labios, haciendo que las mejillas del menor se tiñeran de un adorable rosa.

—¡Tienes razón! L-Lo siento... — titubeó apresurado y avergonzado mientras pensaba en cómo reparar lo que dijo —Entonces pide otra cosa...

—¿Y me lo cumplirás?— interrogó con una sonrisa ladina a la vez que acomodaba el cojín que servía de soporte en su espalda, quedándose así un poco más sentado.

Near desvió la mirada y guardó silencio, completamente tenso. Podía ser que todos lo consideraran el más inocente pero tampoco era idiota, había visto suficientes películas para saber cuál era el significado de aquella pregunta. Pero... ¿qué había de malo?, si Mello podía besarse con cualquier desconocido, ¿Por qué él no?

—Podría ser... — susurró cabizbajo y nervioso.

Matt sonrió. Near le atraía demasiado desde hace mucho, era una atracción divertida debido a la emoción del constante coqueteo, haciéndolo sentir como un cazador que busca atrapar a su presa más difícil, esperando algún día poder convencerlo de divertirse juntos en la cama. Y al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar rodearlo con ambos brazos y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, envolviendolo en un abrazo, uno que sorprendió al más bajito que esperaba algo diferente.

—No te restes importancia por dársela toda a Mello—. Le susurró al oído mientras lo sostenía con más fuerzas.

Nate era su amigo de toda la vida, lo consideraba como un hermano pequeño al que hay que cuidar, y jamás se aprovecharía de la vulnerabilidad de alguien a quien quiere.


	8. Perdón

Entre los placeres favoritos de cualquier alumno se encontraban las vacaciones, las clases suspendidas y, por supuesto, que el profesor se ausentara. No importaban los buenos modales aprendidos en las clases de etiqueta, al final todos eran unos adolescentes que no desaprovechaban la libertad de no tener a alguna autoridad presente.

—Muy bien, alumnos, empezaremos la clase con algunos ejercicios— ironizó un chico llamado Matthew desde el escritorio del ausente maestro. Se había alborotado el lacio cabello intentando lucir un estilo afro y había fingido una voz ronca para escucharse como un hombre mayor —, luego me pasaré el resto de la clase hablando de mi vida aunque a nadie le interese.

Los alumnos más próximos al escritorio rieron, los demás probablemente ni siquiera escucharon la broma al encontrarse cada quien con su grupo de amigos; desde chicas chismeando hasta muchachos juntando pupitres para ver quien era capaz de saltarlos todos. Un caos.

—¡Y no olvides su perfecto inglés!— sugirió una chica castaña, alentando el _sketch_ que Matthew se había montado frente al salón. El muchacho se había subido los pantalones hasta muy por arriba de la cintura, tal y como el docente los usaba.

Light puso los ojos en blanco, aún entre el bullicio había escuchado esa última broma, y no porque estuviese prestando atención a ese grupo en específico, más bien era que su compañera tenía una voz demasiado escandalosa, mucho más que la de Misa; además su pupitre era el cuarto en la fila, al lado de la ventana y frente al escritorio, por lo que aunque quisiera ignorarlos los tenían demasiado cerca como para no escuchar más de alguna estupidez que decían. El profesor Aizawa no era de sus favoritos pero no por ello encontraba gracioso que los demás se burlaran de su acento, además el hombre era maestro de matemáticas y no de inglés como para que fuesen tan duros con él. Sin embargo no dijo nada, defender a un docente era pedir a gritos que te hostiguen por el resto del año, casi igual o más que los que usan pañuelos con los nombres de la semana bordados en una esquina. Por su parte prefirió volver la vista a su cuaderno, intentar concentrarse con todo el desorden que ocurría alrededor no era fácil, pero debía aprovechar la ausencia del maestro y transcribir las clases que había perdido por los días que no estuvo presente.

—¿Te falta mucho?

Light alzó un poco y por breves segundos la mirada antes de menear la cabeza. Mikami tomó asiento en el pupitre de adelante pero de forma invertida, flexionó una pierna y se acomodó de tal manera que su espalda rozaba la tabla del pupitre mientras que su torso veía hacia el lado del respaldar.

—Hay algunos ejercicios que aún me cuestan— Su comentario fue más por amabilidad que por pedir ayuda; no había despegado la mirada del cuaderno pero tampoco quería que su amigo se sintiera ignorado.

—Yo puedo enseñarte, si quieres— sonrío de lado antes de posar su mano sobre la mano con la que Light aún sostenía el lápiz.

En ese instante, el tiempo y el bullicio alrededor de ellos pareció detenerse, al menos así fue por pocos segundos, hasta que Light reaccionó y removió la mano disimuladamente.

—Quiero intentar hacerlo por mi cuenta primero— sonrió de manera dulce, dejando abierta la posibilidad de necesitar ayuda después —. Mejor cuéntame cómo vas con Misa— preguntó fingiendo interés. Hubiese preferido seguir trabajando en los ejercicios pero necesitaba cambiar de tema y dejar atrás el incómodo momento de hace unos segundos.

Mikami se encogió de hombros con rapidez, una reacción involuntaria de la cual se arrepintió al instante.

—Me da mucha vergüenza confesarme— susurró cabizbajo, esperando que su desinteresado gesto de antes hubiese pasado desapercibido. Se suponía que él estaba enamorado de Misa, o al menos es lo que le había dicho a Light, era la excusa perfecta para poder tener más tiempo a solas con su amigo mientras lo "ayudaba" a idear una manera para enamorarla.

—¡Vamos, Mikami, ni siquiera has hecho la lucha!— intentó alentarlo dándole un apretón en el hombro. Realmente estaba intentando ser el mejor _cupido_ que podía, de hecho en más de alguna ocasión había fingido ser Misa mientras Teru lo tomaba de las manos y simulaban una confesión, no le molestaba si con eso lograba ayudar a su amigo a vencer los nervios. Cualquier otra persona ya hubiese sospechado de esos roces o palabras que el otro le decía, en realidad él ya lo había pensado un par de veces, pero estaba seguro, o al menos prefería convencerse de que Mikami era heterosexual, porque él no se veía correspondiendo los sentimientos de su amigo ni de nadie —Ya te dije que le compres el almuerzo o le ayudes con los libros. Debes ser más amable con ella.

—Sabes que lo intento pero a Misa le encanta ponerme los nervios de punta– meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía, amaba a la chica pero como a una amiga, pensar en ellos como pareja era lo mismo que intentar mezclar el agua con el aceite: Imposible —Creo que ella ya no me gusta tanto— susurró semi cabizbajo pero manteniéndole la mirada, creyendo que era un buen momento para comenzar a dirigir las indirectas hacia el verdadero objetivo.

—¡Pero dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella!— reprochó un poco exaltado antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo más. Él creía que gustar y estar enamorado no era lo mismo, el enamoramiento es un sentimiento más fuerte y exclusivo del cual no te "deshaces" en cuestión de días.

—Cuando empiezas a ver a esa persona con otros ojos, descubres actitudes que pueden desagradarte, o por el contrario enamorarte más, ¿nunca te ha pasado?

—¡Genial! ¿¡Y ahora qué haré con todas las imágenes cursis que me hiciste descargar en mi celular!?— se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo, un gesto que sonsacó una risa al otro.

—Guárdalas, creo que me gusta otra persona—. Dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Alguna vez de verdad te ha gustado alguien?— antes de Misa hubo otra chica, y antes de esa chica existió otra. Atracciones pasajeras. La diferencia es que Light había creído que al tratarse de Misa, la única chica a la cual Mikami consideraba su amiga, el sentimiento era más fuerte y no algo del momento.

—Creo que no— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —, quizá aún no aparece la indicada... o _él indicado_ — susurró lo último. Light se quedó inerte, sin saber qué decir. No quería ser paranoico, no significaba que Mikami le estuviese confesando algún tipo de sentimiento, ¿pero, por qué hacerle ese tipo de comentarios justamente a él? —¿Y tú ya te has enamorado?— preguntó luego de unos segundos para disipar el silencio entre ellos.

—No, eso no es para mí— contestó al instante meneando también la cabeza. No fue rudo pero sí mantuvo un semblante serio, esperando que con eso fuese suficiente para que no existieran malos entendidos.

—No deberías pensar así— sonrió y nuevamente tomó la mano que Light tenía sobre el pupitre, un contacto que duró menos que el primero cuando el castaño fingió que necesitaba acomodar su corbata para poder retirar la mano —. Seguramente hay alguien especial para ti— añadió con la misma sonrisa, como si realmente no se hubiese percatado del rechazo que acababa de recibir.

—No lo veo de esa manera— aseguró mientras erguía la espalda contra el respaldar.

Erguirse en el asiento fue un gesto involuntario, probablemente su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma inconsciente ante la cercanía del otro, sin embargo no acortó la distancia entre ellos ni cambió su semblante serio. No quería darle demasiada importancia, pero esperaba que sus palabras previas fuesen lo suficientemente claras para evitar momentos incómodos y explicaciones innecesarias en el futuro. Además estaba casi seguro que las preferencias sexuales de Mikami no se inclinaban hacia el mismo sexo, pero tampoco negaba que no existiese algún tipo de atracción, más que atracción quizá "curiosidad", como la de esos hombres que tienen una vida hecha al lado de una mujer pero aún así solicitaban sus servicios de vez en cuando. La diferencia es que ésos hombres pagaban por dichos encuentros, y seguramente Mikami también tenía la capacidad económica de hacerlo, pero él no estaba interesado en saciar la curiosidad o calentura de un adolescente, sobre todo porque ante los ojos de todos sus compañeros él era un muchacho como cualquier otro, con una vida acomodada como el resto y no un chico con una madre alcohólica, un padre ausente, un cuerpo usado y un futuro incierto.

—Bueno, tampoco lo tomes así— dijo luego de un par de minutos mientras agitaba una mano de arriba a abajo y se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia. No estaba interesado en un acercamiento del tipo sexual con un hombre, de hecho el solo imaginarlo le daba un poco de asco, pero sí le atraía la idea de al menos besar a la persona más compatible en cuanto a gustos y prioridades que había conocido en su vida, aún si éste era un hombre en vez de una mujer. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amistad por ser precipitado, pese a que ya había pasado medio año escolar, aún creía tener el tiempo suficiente para descubrir lo que realmente sentía y quería sin tener que acelerar o volver incómodo el vínculo entre ellos —Irás a mi casa, ¿verdad?— continuó luego de unos segundos más en silencio, un poco ansioso porque el otro no había abandonado ese rígido aspecto en todo este lapso —... También irá Misa— añadió arqueando las cejas con el fin de persuadirlo, ante lo cual Light soltó un suspiro y relajó los hombros antes de asentir.

 **oOo**

Beyond no era la persona más sociable, pero tampoco era un antipático, al menos no con las personas a las que más confianza les tenía. Sin embargo venía callado desde hace tres calles, completamente tenso en el asiento del copiloto mientras sujetaba con fuerzas el asidero superior del auto. Jamás había considerado a Matt como un buen conductor, tal vez tampoco malo, quizá "temerario", de esos que meten acelerador a fondo cuando ven el semáforo en amarillo. El menor de los gemelos vio pasar su vida muchas veces en los escasos diez minutos que llevaban de recorrido, tan solo esperaba que Roger o Quillsh lo hubiesen bautizado al menos con el agua de la fuente que estaba en el patio trasero del orfanato, y que San Pedro lo estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo tienes licencia para conducir...— se quejó luego de que Matt lo hiciera saltar en el asiento por haberse pasado un túmulo sin precaución —Ahora entiendo porqué ésta chatarra pasa más tiempo en el taller que en tu casa.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamar "chatarra" a mi bebé!?— Farfulló indignado a la vez que intentaba encender un cigarrillo, soltando el manubrio por unos segundos —Ha quedado como nuevo— añadió y con parsimonia dejó escapar el humo de su boca.

—¿Como nuevo?— Beyond soltó una risa forzada mientras se limpiaba con el antebrazo el sudor acumulado en la frente. Hace un momento se vio tentado a tomar el volante cuando Matt lo soltó, pero se contuvo porque no quería que el otro supiera que llevaba las bolas en la garganta del miedo —Seguramente este auto es de la época de Watari.

Matt gruñó, ignorando que el pésimo chiste de Beyond se debía al nerviosismo que éste sentía.

—Yo que tú me quedaría callado, aún faltan ocho cuadras en subida para llegar a la compañía de tu hermano. Así que un insulto más a mi bebé y te vas caminando— sentenció con el entrecejo fruncido.

Beyond realmente lo meditó un poco, quizá aún faltaba mucho pero al menos tendría la seguridad de llegar con vida si lo hacía a pie, pero eran ocho cuadras… y en subida…

—Seguiré insultando esta chatarra todo lo que quiera y si me obligas a bajarme, tal vez aplique tus técnicas de ir como niño pequeño llorando hacia Near— dijo con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando provocar un poco más a su amigo con su comentario, pero en cambio le sorprendió escucharlo reír.

—¿Y tú crees que se pondrá de tu lado? Ya vimos quien es el favorito de Nate— de manera inconsciente se irguió en el asiento y tomó con más seguridad el volante.

Beyond solamente puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un pequeño bufido al no tener un contraataque para contradecir al otro, porque sabía que Matt se refería a la pequeña reunión familiar que Near armó desde muy temprano, donde los sentó a ambos en la mesa del comedor para hablar sobre la pelea de hace unos días. Near consideraba una falta grave el agredir físicamente a otra persona, sobre todo si esa persona es parte de tu familia. Para Beyond fue muy difícil tragarse su orgullo, una parte de él se sentía intimidado por Near, por ese enano al que todos procuraban no enojar, pero la otra parte de él se negaba a pedirle perdón al idiota de Matt, porque podía ver que el tonto ése estaba disfrutando ver cómo Near lo regañaba y lo obligaba a disculparse. Las cosas entre ellos ni siquiera estaban mal, Matt aún andaba con el ojo un poco morado pero tampoco parecía guardarle rencor, sin embargo para el más bajito era muy importante que existiera una disculpa, porque es lo que las verdaderas familias hacen cuando se equivocan.

—Tampoco te sientas tan importante— masculló unos segundos después mientras hacía un mohín con los labios —. Recuerda que también dijo que tú tenías una actitud difícil de soportar.

—¡Ay, por favor! Mi Nate te dijo eso para que no te sintieras tan mal— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al comentario—. Debiste ver tu cara de niño regañado— sonrió de lado y le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo.

—El que se debería sentir mal eres tú, al menos yo no tengo que recurrir al menor de nosotros para que me defienda— resopló y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

— _Aww_ , ¿te molesta que Nate esté de mi lado y no del tuyo?— preguntó mientras extendía su brazo derecho para alcanzar y pellizcar la mejilla del otro, quien tras un gruñido le apartó la mano.

—Ti milisti qui Nate isti di mi lidi y ni dil tiyi— ironizó a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco y sacudía las manos de forma boba. Matt dejó caer el cigarrillo que mantenía entre los labios al dejar escapar una carcajada por la actuación de su amigo. Sin embargo el distraerse lo hizo pasarse otro túmulo sin ninguna precaución, haciendo que Beyond saltara tanto que su cabeza golpeó contra el techo —¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!— farfulló mientras se sobaba la coronilla.

—¡Podría hacerlo si uno de mis ojos no estuviese golpeado!— replicó al instante.

—Si quieres te emparejo el otro…— masculló Beyond un poco más relajado a la vez que soltaba una suave risa.

—Y pensar que te pusiste como fiera porque me acerqué a tu culo— hizo un giro a la derecha tan brusco que las llantas rechinaron y Beyond se sujetó con fuerzas de donde pudo —¿Gay de closet, eh?

Beyond no dijo nada, las manos le temblaban tanto que aunque hubiese querido golpearlo no hubiese podido, y decirle algo o gritarle tampoco era opción, no cuando sentía el corazón agitado y atorado en la garganta gracias al idiota de Matt.

 **oOo**

—Bienvenido a casa, _señorito._

Una mucama de baja estatura y cabello rizado era quien había abierto la puerta para rápidamente tomar la mochila de Mikami. La misma mujer saludó a los otros dos muchachos que venían detrás del joven Mikami; una de ellas, Misa, sonrió de forma forzada; y el otro, Light, devolvió el saludo agitando la mano.

—¿Está mi _nana_?— preguntó mientras se retiraba el saco y se lo entregaba a su empleada, sin ni siquiera voltearla a ver ni mucho menos agradecerle.

—Ella está en la cocina— informó con una sonrisa a la vez que intentaba seguirle el paso al muchacho —, dijo que le pediría a la cocinera que preparara algunos bocadillos para usted y sus amigos.

—Perfecto. Misa, puedes pasar a cambiarte a la habitación de huéspedes y Light… ¿te importaría esperarme un momento aquí?— preguntó al detenerse en medio de la sala. Light solamente asintió, entendiendo que su amigo tenía que ir a saludar a su nana si no quería que ella se resintiera — Carlota, lleva sus cosas a mi habitación— ordenó antes de retomar su andar y dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿A qué se refería con que puedes pasar a cambiarte?— preguntó Light un poco confundido luego de que Mikami se retirara.

—¿Cómo que _a qué_?— replicó cabizbaja mientras revolvía todo lo que andaba en su bolsón, buscando el estuche donde había guardado sus prendas —¿Acaso no trajiste tu traje de baño?

—¿Traje de baño…?— murmuró con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¡Aquí está!— anunció con un grito demasiado agudo, pasando desapercibido el dilema en el que se encontraba su amigo —Bueno, voy a cambiarme, regreso en un momento.

Carlota se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, quien emocionada corrió hacia las pulcras escaleras de mármol.

—A su compañera le gusta mucho nadar en la piscina, ¿verdad?— comentó la mucama al quedarse a solas con el muchacho, con el fin de romper un poco el hielo.

—Sí… — susurró, aún confundido e incómodo de no haber llevado nada apropiado para usar en la alberca —Bueno, a ella le emocionan muchas cosas. Es… como una niña pequeña la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ha sido así desde que la conozco— opinó de nuevo sonriente. No era su obligación entablar algún tipo de conversación con los amigos del hijo de su patrón, de hecho con Misa no había pasado de los _"¿desea algo más?"_ en los cinco años que tenía trabajando para la familia Mikami —¿Y a usted que le gusta, joven?

—Dígame Light, por favor— pidió de forma amable.

—Bueno, Light ¿a usted qué le gusta?— su intención era simplemente ser amable para que el muchacho se sintiera cómodo y se sintiese con la confianza de pedirle lo que quisiera tal y como lo hacía la joven Amane.

—Comer y dormir— contestó a manera de broma, haciendo que la mujer riera un poco.

—Creo que a todos— concordó con el muchacho —¿Cuál es su comida favorita? Así podría prepararla yo misma la próxima vez que venga.

—¿Sigues aquí, Carlota?— interrumpió Teru al regresar, haciendo resonar el lustroso piso de porcelanato en cada paso.

—Lo lamento, joven… — se disculpó rápidamente tras una pequeña reverencia, pero antes que pudiese dar alguna excusa, Light la interrumpió.

—Le estaba preguntando sobre lo qué haríamos, no me dijiste que tenía que traer traje de baño— enarcó una ceja a manera de reclamo.

—¿No lo hice?— fingió sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho —Estoy casi seguro de haberlo hecho.

—¿¡Aún no están listos!?— se quejó Misa al llegar al último escalón y ver que sus amigos seguían en el medio de la sala mientras ella ya portaba una bata que había tomado prestada de la habitación.

—Es que Light no trajo su bañador— explicó Teru —. Pero no te preocupes, yo te presto alguno mío.

Light se encogió de hombros, ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

—Entonces yo los espero en la alberca— caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio corrediza que estaba en el extremo contrario, tras la cual se podía vislumbrar la enorme piscina de agua cristalina —Carlota, ¿me puedes preparar una piña colada y llevármela al patio, por favor?— pidió sin ni siquiera voltear mientras revisaba algunos mensajes en su celular.

—Sí, señorita, en un momento se lo llevo— asintió un poco antes de dirigir la atención a los otros dos muchachos, aún sosteniendo en el antebrazo el saco y mochila que uno de ellos le había entregado al llegar —¿Y ustedes, jóvenes? ¿Gustan que les prepare algo?

—No— contestó Teru de forma tosca antes de girar para dirigirse a las escaleras, pero regresó dos pasos cuando pareció recordar algo —. Y dame eso, mejor lo llevo yo solo— añadió a la vez que arrebataba el bolsón que la mucama sostenía —. Vamos, Light…— llamó cuando al avanzar se percató que su amigo no lo seguía. El aludido dio un leve respingo al escuchar su nombre.

—Yo tampoco quiero nada, gracias...— susurró hacia la mucama. Sintiéndose apenado por la forma en la que Mikami había reaccionado con ella.

Trabajar para alguien tan mimado como Teru no era fácil, menos cuando no recibías ni la mitad del cariño o respeto que el muchacho le daba a su nana, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, así que intentó sonreír antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y retirarse.

—No tenías que hablarle así...— dijo tan pronto alcanzó al otro, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

—¿Y cómo querías que le hablara? Es la servidumbre y no había hecho lo que le pedí.

Light inspiró hondo y meneó la cabeza, sin embargo se reservó cualquier otro comentario, no le correspondía ni tampoco le convenía. No sabía qué era peor: no tener amigos o los únicos que cumplían dicha función en su vida fuesen personas como Misa y Teru. Claro que luego de un año de conocerlos les tenía aprecio, de hecho ambos eran muy agradables y fascinantes, pero estaba seguro que ninguno lo aceptaría si supieran realmente quién era.

—¿De qué color lo quieres?— Cuestionó Mikami luego de abrir la puerta de su habitación y lanzar el bolsón a la amplia cama que se encontraba en medio de ella.

—No sé… — murmuró aún apenado mientras colocaba su mochila al lado de la de su amigo luego de que éste se lo indicara —Quizá negros…

—¿Es tu color favorito?— enarcó una ceja y ladeó el rostro en dirección al castaño, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Solo pensé que era el color más común— tomó asiento sobre el mullido colchón mientras Teru jalaba la puerta corrediza de madera rústica, adentrándose al vestidor que estaba detrás de ella.

—Tengo estos— dijo, asomando la cabeza bajo el umbral y lanzándole una prenda al otro, quien la sujetó con la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar antes de estirarla frente a sí.

—Preferiría unos shorts— replicó rápidamente, aún arrugando la nariz al momento que le lanzó de regreso los pequeños speedos negros.

Mikami atrapó la prenda en el aire antes de volver al vestidor mientras murmuraba algo que Light no entendió. Encontró unos shorts alicrados de color oscuro que hace mucho no usaba porque le apretaban demasiado, pero Light era más delgado así que regresó a la habitación con ellos creyendo que eran una buena elección.

—¿Qué tal éstos?— extendió los de un color azul marino a su amigo y él se quedó con los de color rojo.

Light extendió nuevamente la prenda y estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, sí eran un poco cortos pero nada exagerado.

—¿Puedo pasar a tu vestidor…?

—¡No inventes, los dos somos hombres!— sin ningún pudor se retiró el cinturón y procedió a bajarse los pantalones junto a los bóxers, quedando su miembro oculto bajo el largo de la camisa del uniforme. Sin embargo Light giró rápidamente para no verlo y darle su privacidad, ante lo cual Mikami puso los ojos en blanco —Como quieras, puedes pasar.

—¡Gracias!— sonrió sin voltear por completo antes de dirigirse al vestidor.

Teru terminó de acomodarse el bañador y continuó con deshacer el nudo de la corbata y desabotonar su camisa mientras Light hacía lo mismo pero de forma privada. No se desnudaba frente a sus compañeros para las clases de gimnasia, menos lo haría frente a Mikami, no cuando éste había estado actuando tan raro últimamente.

Apreció el reflejo que le brindaba el espejo de cuerpo completo, el bañador le quedaba un poco arriba de la mitad de la pierna pero no se veía mal, aunque no era lo largo de éste lo que le preocupaba. Andaba un poco de maquillaje para ocultar la mordida que Ushio le había dado hace un par de días, ya no se notaba mucho pero estaba nervioso de que la base se fuese a correr con el agua. Pero de ahí en más no parecía tener ninguna marca sospechosa en su cuerpo y eso le tranquilizaba, aún así hizo una revisión minuciosa, un lado y luego el otro, asegurándose que no hubiese rasguños a la vista.

—¿Cuándo podremos ir a tu casa?— preguntó Mikami desde la habitación cuando pasado unos minutos su amigo seguía sin salir.

Light estaba de espaldas al espejo, con la cabeza de lado para intentar ver sobre el hombro su reflejo cuando Teru lo dejó congelado con esa pregunta.

—Mis padres siguen de viaje y no les gusta que lleve visitas cuando no están— contestó enseguida y de forma natural, aunque su amigo lo había tomado desprevenido supo mantener la calma.

—¿Aún en Suiza?— se cruzó de brazos a la vez que enarcaba una ceja —Siempre están allá, ¿Por qué no te mudas con ellos?

—No me gusta mucho ese país— salió del vestidor, muy seguro con lo que acababa de decir, pero por la cara que tenía Mikami quizá había dicho la peor estupidez de todas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si Suiza es hermoso! ¿A qué ciudad fuiste?

—Me gusta ir de visita pero no me llama la atención vivir ahí— mantuvo firme su comentario anterior e ignoró la pregunta del más alto para no decir algo todavía más ilógico. Quizá debía comenzar a hablar sobre otros países, pero Suiza era el más común que sus compañeros mencionaban y era del que más había investigado.

—En serio que tienes que estar mal de la cabeza para pensar así— le extendió una toalla limpia para que pudiera usarla al salir de la alberca.

—Es solo que me gusta vivir aquí, ¿a ti no?— sacó su celular del bolsón y se echó la toalla al hombro antes de salir con su amigo de la habitación.

—Hablamos de Suiza… — resopló mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Light sonrió pero prefirió no hacer ningún otro comentario y esperaba que Mikami tampoco lo hiciera, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre una vida que no tenía, creía que lo mejor era dar la menor cantidad de detalles posibles para no tener problemas en recordarlos todos. Y como si la suerte estuviese de su lado, el celular que llevaba en la mano comenzó a sonar antes de que el silencio entre ellos se volviera realmente desagradable.

 **Elle Lawliet** se leía en la pantalla. Entre sentirse incómodo al lado de Mikami y recibir una llamada de ese idiota, no sabía qué era peor. Aún así contestó.

—"Deseo verte hoy…"— se dejó escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea sin que Light tuviese oportunidad de decir algo.

—¿Hoy…?— murmuró mientras bajaba las escaleras al lado de Mikami, sintiendo cómo éste lo veía de reojo —Hoy estoy ocupado con mis amigos…

—"No te estoy pidiendo que sea ya, yo también estoy ocupado en mi trabajo, pero puedes llegar a mi apartamento en la noche…" — Light pegó el aparato un poco más a su oreja, ¿era él o la voz de Lawliet se escuchaba diferente? —"Hace días no te veo, quiero verte…"

—¿Estás bien…?— preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, definitivamente el sujeto al otro lado de la línea no era el Lawliet, a lo mejor era el gemelo que había visto el otro día pero no el idiota que él conocía.

—"¿A las ocho te parece bien…?"— continuó, arrastrando las palabras e ignorando la pregunta que acababan de hacerle.

—¡Ya era hora!— Vociferó Misa al verlos cruzar la puerta corrediza —¡Se tardan más que una mujer!— continuó mientras dejaba su refresco sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado y se erguía en la silla reposera, pero cubrió su boca con ambas manos al ver que uno de ellos se encontraba en medio de una llamada.

—Yo te aviso…— susurró pegado al teléfono antes de desconectar la línea, no esperando en recibir alguna respuesta por parte del otro.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Fui inoportuna?— completamente avergonzada se puso en pie y se acercó a su amigo para pedirle perdón.

—Tranquila, no era nada importante y ya había terminado— sonrió mientras lanzaba la toalla hacia una de las sillas de jardín que decoraban los alrededores de la piscina.

—¡Hombre al agua!—Vociferó Mikami de repente al momento que tomó impulso y comenzó a correr hacia la alberca.

Misa y Light intentaron apartarse del camino pero fue imposible, Teru los abarcó a ambos con los brazos y los trajo consigo al agua, gritando y hundiéndose los tres en un instante.

—¡Teru, eres un idiota!— Farfulló Misa al salir con los ojos cerrados mientras tosía e intentaba quitarse todo el cabello de la cara.

Light también tosió al sacar la cabeza del agua, pero a diferencia de Misa, él no se quejó, de hecho se rió un poco al igual que Mikami al ver a su amiga hecha un mapache por el rímel corrido. Sin embargo su risa cesó de repente al recordar que él aún tenía el celular en la mano al caer.

—¡Mierda!— masculló, llamando la atención de los otros dos —¡Mi teléfono!

—Pensé que lo habías dejado en la silla junto a la toalla— se excusó rápidamente Mikami mientras agachaba la cabeza en busca del aparato, lo que no fue difícil debido a lo cristalina que era el agua.

Mikami no dudó en sumergirse para recuperar el celular que estaba hasta el fondo de la piscina, el cuál salió escurriendo.

—No creo que dejarlo en arroz funcione, ¿verdad?— comentó Misa al ver cómo el agua continuaba saliendo del aparato.

—De verdad lo siento…— murmuró apenado, sintiéndose culpable.

—No te preocupes— sonrió de forma forzada antes de nadar hacia la orilla para dejar ahí el inservible teléfono. Intentó aparentar que no le afectaba pero ver su celular apagado y empapado le hizo desanimarse y lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y regresar a casa.

—¿En serio no estás molesto?— Cuestionó preocupado luego de haber nadado hacía su amigo y notarlo decaído. Realmente no había sido su intención, quizá si le había molestado un poco que Light recibiera una llamada de aquel sujeto, lanzarlos a la piscina solo era para dejar atrás ese momento, jamás pensó que el castaño aún tenía el celular en la mano.

—En serio, Mika. No estoy molesto— la verdad si lo estaba un poco, no le había sido fácil comprarlo pero no podía enojarse cuando solo había sido un accidente.

—¡Sí, Teru, tranquilo!— animó Misa —Además ese modelo ya estaba obsoleto, hace mucho Light se tendría que haber comprado otro. ¡Ay, ya sé!— exclamó juntando las manos, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la mejor idea —¡Puedes decirle a tu novio que te regale uno de cumpleaños adelantado!

—No seas tonta, Misa, Light no tiene novio— respondió Mikami rápidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí tiene!— farfulló apretando los puños antes de ladear el rostro en dirección a Light —¿Verdad que el hombre del otro día era tu novio?

Al castaño le dio un poco de temor el hecho que Misa intuyera que era Elle quien le había llamado cuando ella ni siquiera había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación. Aunque no era muy difícil sacar conclusiones si se ponía a pensar en la forma en que el tonto ése lo besó y tocó frente a todos.

—Por favor, Misa, ese sujeto es demasiado viejo— Mikami arrugó la nariz asqueado, renuente a aceptar lo que ella decía.

—Pues para mí hacen linda pareja— su amigo era un exagerado, el novio de Light no era tan mayor. La actitud de Teru la desconcertaba un poco, hasta parecía como si estuviese celoso.

—Si era Lawliet… — interrumpió Light antes de que Mikami dijera algo más. Misa soltó un pequeño grito emocionada al saber que tenía razón —Y...— hizo una pausa, pensando si realmente era buena idea decir semejante mentira —Si, es mi novio…— murmuró apenas audible y con dificultad. El solo decirlo le había causado náuseas, pero era la única excusa aceptable que se le ocurrió para justificar la manera en la que se habían besado hace unos días.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!— Misa se acercó emocionada y rodeó al castaño con ambos brazos, brincando de alegría.

Fue incómodo para Light tener que soportar a su amiga gritándole en el oído, apretándolo y rozándole sus grandes pechos en cada brinco, pero más incómodo fue ver a Mikami fruncir el entrecejo y sumergirse al agua para empezar a nadar como si nada, sin decirle ni una palabra.

 **oOo**

—Es increíble que aún tu secretaria me confunda contigo— Beyond se dejó caer sobre la mullida butaca de cuero y subió las piernas al escritorio —. Me dejó pasar sin preguntar nada.

—No entiendo como pueden confundirte conmigo cuando ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo de vestirte decentemente antes de venir— reprochó refiriéndose al holgado y nada combinado atuendo que su hermano había elegido ese día —Y baja tus pies del escritorio que dañas el roble— ordenó antes de darle un trago a su vaso de whisky.

—¡Uy pero qué humor!— se acomodó en el asiento y encogió las piernas para luego apoyarlas en el suelo —Mejor échate otro trago para que te relajes— extendió un brazo para tomar la mano con la que su hermano sujetaba la copa, animándolo a beber un poco más.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse?— soltó la pregunta sin rodeos, de por sí Beyond ya tenía quince minutos de retraso como para perder el tiempo en saludos.

—¿Ser el mensajero de esta horrible empresa?— puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos —¡Auch!— se quejó luego de que su hermano le lanzara un lapicero.

—Más respeto, _hermanito_ — lo señaló con el índice como lo haría una madre que reprende a su hijo. Beyond solamente se acarició el hombro, manteniendo el entrecejo fruncido.

—Como sea, no estoy interesado, _gracias_ — dijo lo último entre dientes, con cierto fastidio.

—¿Por qué no? Near dice que no has tenido suerte buscando empleo, además…

—No necesito que me ayudes, Elle— interrumpió de forma tosca —. Es mi vida, deja que yo la resuelva a mi manera.

—Está bien…— inspiró hondo y se acomodó en el asiento. Conocía a su hermano, sabía que de seguir insistiendo solo haría que éste dejase la oficina molesto —Si tú no quieres mi ayuda, yo si necesito la tuya.

—¿Qué estás tramando?— enarcó una ceja, extrañado al notar la sonrisa ladina del otro.

—Nada malo— dio otro sorbo al trago, manteniendo aún la sonrisa contra el vaso —. Solo quisiera saber dónde vive Light Yagami y tú me ayudarás a averiguarlo.

—¿Puedo saber cómo esperas que lo averigüe?— Cuestionó y apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio, sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué rondaba por la cabeza del mayor.

—Lo he invitado esta noche a mi casa, yo te mandaré un mensaje cuando él se vaya— se encogió de hombros sin dar más detalles, creyendo que era bastante obvio lo que Beyond tenía que hacer después.

—¿Quieres que lo siga? ¿¡Algo así como un detective privado!?— farfulló con una sonrisa a la vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante, emocionado con la idea. El mayor de los gemelos solamente asintió —¡Está bien! Pero necesitaré dinero.

—Pensé que no querías aceptar dinero de mi parte— replicó de manera seria.

—¡Pero necesito un atuendo adecuado! Ya sabes, gabardina, sombrero y lentes oscuros.

Elle puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermano enumerar con los dedos todo lo que necesitaba para tal "misión".

—No jodas, Beyond. Vas a seguir a un muchachito de diecisiete años, no a la esposa del presidente— se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose renuente en malgastar dinero en algo como eso.

—¡Pero Elle! ¡Necesito adentrarme en mi personaje!— juntó ambas manos y agrandó los ojos como lo haría un cachorro.

El mayor de los gemelos dejó escapar el aire y no muy convencido llevó una mano a la bolsa interna de su saco, buscando la billetera.

—Te daré cien dólares...— dijo mientras le extendía un par de billetes, no creía que su hermano lo fuese a gastar todo en un "disfraz" así que al menos podría usar el resto en algo más importante.

—Bien, ¿a qué hora debo estar ahí?— guardó el dinero en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón mientras imaginaba lo genial que se vería con una gabardina larga como la del inspector Gadget.

—Le he dicho que llegue a las ocho— se empinó el vaso por completo, cayéndole las últimas gotas de whisky en la lengua.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

—No lo sé, quizá uno, dos o tres vasos. ¡Qué sé yo, es viernes!— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Recuerda que no tienes las mejores ideas cuando estás borracho— reprendió. Elle no se caía de ebrio pero era fácil saber que el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto por la forma en la que arrastraba las palabras —. ¿Por qué el repentino interés en ese niño?

—Eso no te incumbe, _hermanito_ — dijo con una sonrisa ladina —. Usted solo preocúpese por llegar a tiempo y hacer bien su trabajo, _detective._

Beyond sonrió por la palabra que su hermano había usado para burlarse de él, pero no le dio importancia, en cambio procedió a despedirse y ponerse en pie, debía prepararse para esa noche.

 **oOo**

Mello escuchó su espalda crujir cuando intentó agacharse para despegar un chicle que estaba en el suelo, se enderezó y apoyó ambas manos en su espalda baja mientras se estiraba, escuchándola crujir de nuevo. No creía que fuese normal que su espalda doliera tanto ni que las piernas le palpitaran en cada paso, ¡tenía 23 años, no 80! Pero el día había estado tan ajetreado que no sabía ni cómo seguía en pie. La última vez que había visto una fila tan larga fue cuando las pizzas y las cervezas estuvieron a mitad de precio; el jefe les había ofrecido reponer la hora de descanso otro día o pagarla como extra, en cualquiera de las dos opciones ninguno tendría su hora de receso ese día. Quizá no habría sido tan malo si la carga de trabajo hubiese disminuido entrada la tarde, sin embargo el restaurante se mantuvo repleto aún a la hora de cerrar, y esperar a que todas las personas abandonaran el establecimiento había retrasado el tiempo de limpieza que todos invertían al final de cada día.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Near?

Mello dejó la escoba a un lado y se acercó a él cuando lo vio salir de la cocina con dos bolsas gigantes de basura. El aludido alzó la mirada y la mantuvo por escasos segundos, sin embargo no respondió. En cambio tomó con más fuerzas el nudo de ambas bolsas y las jaló de nuevo; se suponía que no tenía que arrastrarlas por el suelo pero éstas eran casi de su tamaño, por lo que alzarlas aunque fuese medio centímetro le fue imposible.

Near había tenido la misma actitud desde la última discusión entre ellos, y en un principio Mello no le había dado mucha importancia, solo tenía que esperar a que se le pasara así como hacía con Matt o Beyond, pero el hecho de que ya hubiesen pasado unos días lo estaba desesperando, además esa actitud no era propia de Near, jamás el enano lo había tratado con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?

Mello dio un respingo cuando alguien detrás de él lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, apartó la mirada de la puerta lateral por la que Near acababa de salir y ladeó el rostro para ver por sobre su hombro a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Li-Lisa…?— titubeó, aún pálido del susto. La chica de cabellos negros sonrió, dejando ver sus perlados dientes enmarcados por el rojo intenso de su labial.

—Yo te cubro y tú ve a hablar con él, ¿sí?— insistió. Durante los últimos días había notado a ese par más alejado, y aunque el menor de los dos fingía indiferencia, se notaba que la situación también le afectaba.

Mello guardó silencio unos segundos, cabizbajo y apenado de que una compañera con la que casi no hablaba hubiese notado su desánimo. Era cierto que la actitud de Near lo tenía desconcertado, pero no era justo ni correcto que ésto afectase su rendimiento en el trabajo.

—No lo sé…— masculló luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

—No aceptarse un "no" por respuesta— aseveró mientras le arrebataba la pequeña pala que el otro aún sujetaba en una mano.

—Gracias… — susurró con una sonrisa a la vez que se pasaba rápidamente ambas manos por el rostro y cabello para acomodarlo y retirar un poco el sudor acumulado —¿Cómo me veo?

—¡Solo ve!— ordenó sonriente mientras agitaba la mano para que se diera prisa.

Mello asintió y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la puerta cuyo letrero decía **_"Solo personal autorizado"._**

Hubiese querido tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar en las palabras idóneas, o al menos hacerlo en un lugar apropiado y no en el callejón al lado del restaurante donde se encontraban los enormes contenedores de basura.

—Mello…— musitó casi por inercia cuando al girar chocó contra alguien, retrocediendo dos pasos para alejarse.

El callejón ni siquiera contaba con iluminación propia, la única razón por la que no se encontraba en completa penumbra era por el resplandor del alumbrado público que se colaba desde la calle principal, sin embargo no necesitaba luz para reconocer la presencia de Mello, su aroma y el destello azulino de sus ojos eran inconfundibles.

—¿Podemos hablar…?— susurró, cerrándole el paso cuando el otro intentó esquivarlo.

—No pue…— las palabras no terminaron de salir de sus labios, se quedó inerte al momento que Mello lo rodeó con ambos brazos, pegándolo contra su pecho.

Ese simple contacto ocasionó que las piernas le temblaran y que el aire abandonara sus pulmones mientras la seguridad que había mostrado los últimos días desaparecía.

—Near, lo siento…— le susurró al oído a la vez que lo abrazaba con más fuerzas —Sé que cuando me enojo digo estupideces pero no las digo en serio.

—Siempre haces lo mismo…— contestó con un hilo de voz acompañado de una pizca de resentimiento.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!— dijo con cierta desesperación mientras le sujetaban y alzaba el rostro con ambas manos —Sé que soy un tonto pero eres la persona que más quiero, enano.

Near sonrió, incapaz de contener las lágrimas de alegria que se acumularon tras sus párpados.

—Yo también te quiero— confesó con la voz temblorosa.

Probablemente aquellas palabras tenían un significado diferente para cada uno, pero antes de que siguiese formando ideas que arruinarían el momento, Mello se inclinó hacia él y reclamó sus labios; un beso lento y fugaz.

—No me gusta cuando te enojas conmigo— sonrió y se separó un poco antes de llevar una mano al cinturón de su pantalón, retiró parte de la camisa del uniforme y sacó dos figuras que había tenido ocultas durante todo el día —. No tuve tiempo de envolverlos, pensaba dejarlos en tu habitación esta noche para que los vieras al despertar.

—¿Qué se supone que son?— preguntó extrañado al tomar lo que parecían ser dos piezas de ajedrez de diez centímetros en vidrio templado; el rey era de un tenue color rojo y la reina de un suave color turquesa.

—Se los compre a una señora que parecía gitana— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia aunque podía sentir las mejillas calientes por los nervios, él nunca le había regalado ningún detalle y esperaba no haber escogido mal —. Dijo que el rojo representa la furia y el turquesa la ternura, que uno no es nada sin el otro y que ambos deben estar juntos para mantener en armonía tus emociones.

—Tú no crees en esas cosas— reprochó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No, pero me recordó a nosotros, y lo nuestro es algo en lo que sí creo— contestó sin dudar antes de inclinarse nuevamente y plantarle un beso sobre los labios semiabiertos.

—Entonces les haré un espacio en mi estante— susurró con el poco aire que le quedaba. Ni siquiera sabía si las palabras de Mello desaparecerían al día siguiente, pero en estos momentos era su corazón y no la razón el que le dictaba qué hacer —, para que puedan estar juntos siempre.

—Así como tú y yo— añadió sonriente antes de abrazarlo de nuevo, quedándose ahí sin decir nada por algunos minutos.


	9. Alcohol

Piso 22 y el ascensor se abre, un pequeño pasillo de no más de cinco metros es el que lo conecta a la entrada del apartamento que abarca toda la última planta del edificio, el único en ocupar un piso completo y con un número 69 en dorado al medio de la puerta que, por mero gusto del cliente que compró el inmueble, no llevaba correlativo con los números de los demás apartamentos. 20h33, un minuto completo había pasado y Light seguía ahí, de pie, fijo en el número al cual debió haber prestado atención la primera noche que llegó ahí, era tan notoriamente descarado que hasta una virgen podría haber imaginado lo que le aguardaba una vez cruzase el umbral. Quizá exageraba, nadie se fijaría en detalles tan minúsculos, y quien lo hiciera, no pensaría que aquella cifra tuviese un significado o función más allá que la de enumerar una vivienda. No había día en el que no se hubiese cuestionado en qué había fallado, tenía que haber algo que hubiese pasado por alto la primera noche que se conocieron y que indicara claramente que Lawliet era la peor opción con quien entrometerse. O a lo mejor solo estaba buscando una excusa como usualmente hace la gente para no admitir sus culpas; le había robado a alguien y eso era penado por la ley, pero para su suerte, o mala suerte, era el afectado quien había decidido hacer justicia por su propia cuenta, convirtiéndose en un peor verdugo que alguien con uniforme y placa.

—¿Por qué no habías tocado?

La puerta frente a la cual había estado de pie por al menos cinco minutos se abrió de repente, haciéndolo pegar un pequeño respingo por el sobresalto.

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo— dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura y entraba a la propiedad.

Esperó recibir algún reproche debido a la tardanza, y de hecho en estos momentos repasaba en su cabeza la excusa que daría, explicar que había tenido que volver a casa para asearse luego de pasar la tarde con sus amigos era un buen pretexto para que el otro se ahorrara el sermón sobre la importancia de la puntualidad. Sin embargo, y contrario a todo lo que esperaba, Lawliet se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras su espalda y acercarse a él con parsimonia.

—Es bueno ver que tu labio se encuentra mejor— dijo al estar lo suficientemente cerca y notar que el hematoma a la altura del mentón era apenas perceptible.

Light parpadeó confundido ante dicha amabilidad, pero antes de que pudiese reclamar, Lawliet acortó la distancia por completo y sus labios se unieron. Con un brazo, el mayor rodeó la cintura del otro mientras con la otra mano le sujetaba la nuca de forma suave al mismo tiempo que sus labios se movían de manera lenta. Sin embargo, una de las partes no estaba correspondiendo el beso como era debido; el sabor y aroma a alcohol siempre le incomodaba y a veces hasta lo mareaba, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, no entendía porqué en estos momentos le estaba siendo tan difícil obviar ese detalle y poder seguir adelante.

—¿No te gusta que te bese?— Lawliet detuvo el contacto sin ser abrupto y sin separarse demasiado. Pese a que Light intentó disimular y acoplarse, el mayor pudo sentir cómo con su lengua le rehuía, casi con asco.

—¿Cuánto has bebido?— apartó la mirada de forma involuntaria y se detestó por hacerlo. No se sentía cómodo por la forma en la que Lawliet lo sujetaba y miraba, muy diferente al personaje que conocía.

—Vamos a la cama— indicó. Una pregunta no responde otra pregunta, es lo que siempre le decían los mayores al ser un niño, pero para él la respuesta fue clara.

Lo tomó de la mano y a pasos lentos se dirigieron a la habitación, el whisky en su organismo no le permitía ir más rápido. Una vez ahí, Light tomó asiento al borde de la cama, expectante a lo que ocurriría ahora con esta nueva actitud que el empresario mostraba. Lawliet ejerció leve presión sobre los hombros del otro para que se acostara mientras él se hincaba sobre el colchón, quedando las piernas de Light atrapadas entre las suyas.

—¿Estás bien…?— jadeó involuntariamente cuando los juguetones labios del empresario comenzaron a recrearse en la parte lateral de su cuello.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo?— le susurró al oído antes de subir entre beso y beso por la longitud de aquel cuello hasta su mentón, no acercándose ni dos centímetros a sus labios aunque lo deseaba —… Estás aquí…

Light decidió ignorar lo último, Lawliet aún coordinaba bastante bien sus movimientos pero era claro que el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto en él. En cambio se dejó hacer, arqueó un poco la espalda y levantó levemente el torso para deshacerse de la camisa. Entre más pronto terminarán, más pronto podría irse. No era nada en contra del mayor, el sujeto seguía sin agradarle pero no pensaba que fuese una mala persona, era solamente que prefería estar en la incomodidad de su pequeña habitación antes que con él o con alguien más en la cama, al menos no por hoy , no cuando luego de pasar la tarde con sus amigos en la piscina, había llegado a sentirse mucho más cansado de lo usual. Fue por ello que flexionó una pierna para ejercer presión y estimular con su rodilla el miembro atrapado del otro mientras con las manos le intentaba desabotonar la desarreglada camisa manga larga. Lawliet dejó escapar un gemido pero no se apresuró, sus labios se cerraron en torno a uno de los rosados pezones mientras con lo dedos de una mano jugaba con el otro, con su mano libre descendió trazando la piel con sus falanges hasta el cinturón del menor, el cual procedió a desabrochar para tener un mejor acceso al miembro que se escondía bajo los pantalones.

—¿Qué ocurre…?— susurró entre fingidos jadeos cuando el mayor retiró la mano a la vez que detenía sus caricias y besos de forma repentina. Light, con el fin de no perder el ambiente pasional que los envolvía, se llevó ambas manos hasta los laterales superiores del pantalón y lo bajó lo más que pudo, hasta la mitad de sus blancas piernas. Su intención era darle un deleite visual a su amante, pero probablemente fue un error pues al dejar su miembro al descubierto, los ojos de Lawliet se desviaron rápidamente a él, confirmando lo que ya se temía.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?— preguntó despacio mientras se incorporaba casi por completo, viendo aún de soslayo el blando pene.

—¿Qué…?— dejó escapar frunciendo el entrecejo, sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sabía lo que significaba pero nunca alguien se la había hecho antes ni tampoco entendía cuál era el punto de hacerla en ese momento.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?— repitió con mayor seriedad a la vez que sujetaba el antebrazo del muchacho, impidiéndole llegar a su entrepierna como era su intención.

—¿Eso qué importa?— sonrió y extendió su brazo libre, rodeando con él la nuca del mayor, atrayéndolo.

—No, Light…— lo detuvo colocándole una mano sobre el pecho —No pienso hacerlo si no quieres.

—¡Como quieras!— bufó a la vez que rodaba los ojos y se ponía en pie abruptamente, quitándose a Elle de encima con la misma brusquedad —¡No sé entonces para qué me haces venir hasta acá!

—No es necesario que te vayas…— se rascó la coronilla nervioso y se puso en pie con el fin de alcanzar al menor e intentar calmarlo.

—Esto cuenta como parte del trato— indicó con dureza a la vez que se alejaba lo suficiente, ignorando la invitación del otro mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Está bien— soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros, abrochándose los botones de su formal pero arrugada camisa —¿Cuándo nos ver…

—No lo sé…— cortó al instante sin voltear.

—Light…— llamó apenas audible, no sabiendo qué más decir al verlo tan molesto. Su intención no era terminar el encuentro antes de siquiera comenzarlo, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo continuar si Light no lo deseaba.

Sin embargo el aludido no se detuvo, caminó hacia la salida acomodando su castaño cabello en el trayecto, murmurando improperios inaudibles para el otro. Aún y con toda su actitud de niñato ofendido por el rechazo, no podía sentirse más feliz de poder partir pronto, aunque claro, eso no le impidió azotar la puerta al salir, solo por mero placer de joder al empresario.

Lawliet se dejó caer sobre el colchón y extendió un brazo, palpando con la mano bajo la almohada para extraer un radio comunicador con apariencia anticuada, cuadrado y un poco pesado. Ahora que lo pensaba, esconderlo bajo la almohada no había sido su mejor idea, pero ni siquiera entendía porqué su hermano invirtió dinero en ese artefacto cuando fácilmente podrían haberse comunicado por celular.

—Light ya dejó mi apartamento— anunció acercando el aparato a sus labios y luego dejó caer el brazo sobre el colchón.

—No dijiste **cambio** , cambio.

Dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar a su hermano a través del comunicador, sabía cómo funcionaban esos aparatos pero le tomó por sorpresa lo escandalosa que sonaba la voz de éste junto a la estática.

—¿¡Esta es tu idea de ser discreto!?— gruñó, pero antes de retirar el botón del radio añadió entre dientes: — _cambio._

—Es divertido, cambio.

Puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía cómo siendo gemelos podían ser tan diferentes.

—Ahora entiendo porque fuiste el segundo en nacer… _cambio_.

—Claro, siempre hay un ensayo y error primero, cambio.

Lawliet soltó una suave carcajada pero no abrió la comunicación de nuevo, dejaría que su hermano hiciera su trabajo mientras él se ocupaba de otros asuntos, como de su aún encerrado y palpitante miembro que exigía atención. Sin embargo sus dedos apenas llegaron a vacilar por sobre el broche del pantalón cuando la voz de su hermano interrumpió de nuevo.

—Pensé que esta zona era segura.

La seriedad y el hecho de que Beyond no terminara su oración con la "palabra clave" le hizo fruncir un poco el entrecejo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No lo sé. Igual puede que no sea nada malo— dijo, pero con un tono de voz más bajo, como quien no quiere ser descubierto.

—Ya empezaste, ahora termina— indicó con seriedad pero levemente preocupado a la vez que se ponía en pie, dispuesto a ir hasta donde su hermano de ser necesario. Quizá no era nada, pero el repentino cambio en Beyond lo hizo maquinar en su cabeza una y mil posibilidades.

—No me hagas mucho caso pero en la calle siguiente parece que hay un grupo de hombres bastante escandalosos, creo que están borrachos.

—¿Ya salió Light?

—No.

Lawliet no abrió la comunicación de nuevo, quizá pareció que cambió el tema drásticamente con su pregunta, pero realmente sólo quería asegurarse que el castaño no fuese a tener ningún problema con esos sujetos que Beyond describía. Habían dos cosas que no le quedaban del todo claras; la primera le tranquilizaba un poco pero le parecía extraño que Light aún no hubiese salido del edificio, pese a ser 22 pisos el ascensor que lleva al suyo es de uso exclusivo; segunda, y la más inquietante, es que no entendía por qué Light le preocupaba. Usó nuevamente el ejemplo de la empatía por el perro callejero para atreverse a presionar el número telefónico de Light guardado en su celular con el fin de contactarlo y pedirle que se quedase un poco más dentro del edificio, al menos hasta que alguien reportase a las autoridades el incidente y detuvieran a esos muchachos por agrupaciones ilícitas o por alteración del orden público. Sin embargo la llamada fue dirigida automáticamente al buzón de voz al mismo tiempo que recibía un mensaje de texto por parte de su hermano menor.

 **oOo**

Light caminaba por la acera, sin prisa y ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solamente pensando y maldiciendo entre susurros. La mayoría de los improperios iban dirigidos hacia Lawliet, al imbécil que lo hizo llegar hasta ahí y despacharlo en menos de veinte minutos. ¿Qué se había creído ese idiota? ¿Dueño de su tiempo? Además… ¿Qué importaba si él lo disfrutaba? Se suponía que solamente debían consumar el acto para añadir una marca más al historial en la deuda pendiente, como un prisionero que va agregando rayas en la pared, contando los días que le restan de su condena. Su día ya había sido lo suficientemente difícil como para tener que soportar a ese borracho fingiendo preocupación o mostrándose cariñoso.

—¿Qué mierdas le pasaba…?— susurró frunciendo el entrecejo a la vez que se abrazaba a sí mismo a causa del frío, desviando la vista al suelo de forma pensativa.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!— Farfulló un sujeto contra el cual Light chocó al ir distraído.

En otra ocasión, lo más probable es que hubiese devuelto el insulto y a lo mejor hasta acompañarlo con alguna seña obscena, pero el repentino golpe lo obligó a apoyarse con una mano a la pared más cercana para no caer. Lo mismo le había ocurrido algunos minutos atrás en el ascensor del edificio, tal parecía que comer poco y dormir mal le estaba pasando factura.

—Mi día no podría ser peor…— sonrió de lado y con cierta amargura antes de continuar.

Faltaba poco para la parada de buses más cercana y, de hecho, la única que había visto en la zona. Esperaba al menos que ésta estuviese en funcionamiento porque llamar a un taxi no era opción luego del deceso de su celular.

—Les dije que era buena idea seguirlo.

El muchacho dio un leve respingo y se detuvo abruptamente al verse rodeado de repente. Reconocía esa voz pero aún así dudó en alzar la cabeza para no ver a la persona que estaba frente a él, esperando que tan solo fuese una jugarreta de su perturbada mente, sin embargo uno de los acompañantes añadió:

—¡Vaya! Ahora sí te creo que la tienda de víveres para la que trabajas paga bien. Solo mira la bodega que tienen.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Honda, risas burlescas y bulliciosas que taladraban en la cabeza del castaño, y a la vez un poco en su orgullo. Sin embargo no deseaba discutir, así que se limitó a soltar un bufido a la vez que intentaba pensar rápidamente en alguna forma para escabullirse. El olor a alcohol que el grupo emanaba no era tan escandaloso pero era bastante obvio que algo habían consumido, sus ojos y la forma de arrastrar las palabras los delataban, por lo que pensó que huir sería fácil. No obstante, tan pronto giró para regresar sus pasos, alguien lo sujetó por el cabello.

— _¡Argh!_ ¡Imbécil…!— una punzada atravesándole la cabeza lo obligó a morderse el labio inferior y a apretar los ojos a la vez que se aferraba con ambas manos al antebrazo del que todos apodaban el flaco, un joven más alto que el resto y con demasiada fuerzas a pesar de su contextura física — _¡Suel~ta, cabrón!—_ apretó los dientes con tanta firmeza que pudo escuchar los huesos de su mandíbula crujir, creyendo por un segundo que se la había dislocado.

—¡Hey, _flaco_!— interrumpió Ushio. Creía que Light sobreactuaba, su amigo no lo había agarrado con tanta brusquedad como para que el castaño reaccionara de esa manera, pero debían calmarlo antes de llamar la atención de otros —Haz lo que te dice mi amor— ordenó con una sonrisa ladina. El aludido acató pero también entendió la mirada de su jefe, por lo que aunque disminuyó la fuerza que sus dedos ejercían, no retiró la mano por completo —. Perdónalo, _amor_. Él no sabe cómo tratar a las _princesitas_ como tú— pidió con falsa amabilidad, lo suficientemente audible para hacer creer a los pocos transeúntes que solamente se trataba de una pareja en medio de una discusión. Y para añadir más credibilidad a su actuación, le sujetó ambas muñecas para separarle las manos del antebrazo de su amigo y luego entrelazar sus dedos de forma casi romántica.

—Sí, Light, perdóname— pidió el muchacho, dándole un par de palmaditas en la cabeza antes de retirar la mano —. No fue mi intención lastimarte— le susurró aún a sus espaldas y muy cerca del oído a la vez que de forma sugerente pero disimulada le rodeó con un brazo la cintura y buscó con sus falanges algún espacio vacío entre la camisa y el pantalón del castaño —. Seguramente has de estar muy adolorido luego de que alguno de tus clientes se pasara toda la tarde cogiéndote como a una perra.

Light no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y apartarse raudamente a la vez que giraba para darle la cara al grupo completo.

—Pareces saber mucho sobre cómo se cogen a las perras— espetó con el entrecejo fruncido —. ¿Así es como te agarra el puto de tu padre todas las noches?— enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar miedo cuando vio al otro lanzarse contra él con el fin de golpearlo, y lo hubiese logrado si no fuese porque Ushio lo sujetó rápidamente.

Su comentario podría ser considerado como inoportuno cuando era bien sabido que ese muchacho había sido abusado de niño, no a manos de su padre pero si de un familiar cercano. Sin embargo controlar esa lengua suya muchas veces le era imposible, y tampoco se arrepentía.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?— farfulló, incrédulo a lo que escucharon sus oídos a la vez que se revolvía para zafarse —¡Suéltame, Ushio!— ordenó agitado, provocando que el jefe del grupo lo empujara de forma violenta como recordatorio de quién mandaba.

—Sabes que no podemos hacer un escándalo aquí— reprendió entre dientes —. Además…— inspiró hondo y se dio un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Tardó unos segundos antes de continuar, lo necesario en lo que una pareja que caminaba cerca se alejaban —quizá tu padre es cliente frecuente y lo dice por experiencia.

Dichas palabras no parecieron tranquilizar ni agradar al más alto, pero tampoco se atrevió a contradecir al líder. Light sonrió casi con fastidio al escuchar al flaco llamarle " _puta de mierda"_ entre dientes, sin embargo por esta ocasión sí se guardó cualquier otro comentario. Prácticamente el grupo completo estaba intentado calmar al muchacho, así que comenzó a alejarse aprovechando la distracción del resto, intentaría hacerle parada a algún taxi en la esquina siguiente, continuar esperando por un autobús era una pérdida de tiempo y a la vez arriesgado.

—Ni creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente— Ushio lo rodeó con ambos brazos desde atrás, casi cubriéndolo por completo con su amplio torso. Tal y como había dicho, no lo dejaría ir con tanta facilidad, por lo que había mantenido un ojo sobre él todo el tiempo —¿Te gusta…?— le susurró al oído mientras movía las caderas de un lado a otro, rozando y presionando el trasero de Light con su parte baja.

—¡Ya bast…!— intentó quejarse y a la vez revolverse, pero de forma repentina el brazo que lo rodeaba le oprimió el cuello en un fingido abrazo.

—No podemos hacer algún escándalo aquí, ¿lo olvidas, _amor_?

—¡No soy tu amor!— espetó con un hilo de voz y apenas audible mientras con ambas manos sujetaba el antebrazo del mayor en un intento de alejarlo.

Ushio no cedió ni un poco, provocando que en un acto desesperado Light arañara la piel a la cual se aferraba y lanzara fallidas patadas hacia atrás a la vez que se revolvía con más ímpetu, notablemente agitado.

No habían muchas personas transitando por las aceras, en cambio los autos sí pasaban uno tras otros pero ninguno se detenía, sin embargo Stanley, un chico de 19 años con facciones aniñadas pero con un récord delictivo mayor a su edad, pareció ser el único en notar que la broma se les estaba yendo de las manos y que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en alboroto. A ese ritmo no faltaría mucho para que alguien llamase a la policía, y el hecho de que todos estuviesen drogados era un punto en contra.

—Deberíamos irnos— interrumpió el más joven del grupo apenas audible, viendo hacia todas partes con cierta paranoia, creyendo que todos los observaban desde las ventanas de los edificios más cercanos.

Ushio asintió y le hizo hizo una señal al resto con su mano libre, indicándoles que debían partir y luego se encorvó nuevamente apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro del castaño.

—Ya tengo lista nuestra habitación— le susurró con malicia, como asegurándole que esa noche consumarían lo que tanto había deseado desde hace tiempo —, y no te preocupes, yo sí te pediré un taxi para que no debas caminar solito en las calles… sobre todo porque ni siquiera creo que puedas caminar luego de que acabe contigo— dejó escapar una risa socarrona antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja del menor, estremeciéndolo.

—Ya basta, Ushio...— casi sonó como súplica debido a la opresión contra su cuello, aunque en realidad no estaba muy lejos de comenzar a suplicar.

Le faltaba el aire, y no estaba seguro si se debía al brazo que le oprimía el cuello o a la desesperación que lo comenzaba a embargar, quizá una combinación de ambas. La visión y audición también comenzaban a fallarle; todo a su alrededor lucía borroso y se volvía negro por momentos; lo mismo ocurría con sus oídos, como si dos tapones de aire hubiesen sido incrustado en ellos, permitiéndole escuchar nada más lo que ocurría en su interior, como el galopar inquieto e incesante de su corazón, pero el exterior se convirtió en balbuceos lejanos para él. Cerró los ojos asustado, temiendo lo peor… sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo sabía, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo desconectándose una a una a la vez que el sudor se le acumulaba copiosamente en la frente y bajaba por los laterales de su rostro. Tenía miedo de quedar inconsciente y que al abrir los ojos ya fuese demasiado tarde. Aunque la ventaja de cinco contra uno fuese injusta, no podía evitar odiarse al sentirse débil, pero a la mierda el orgullo, no estaba dispuesto a marcharse con esa bola de idiotas.

— _Shhhh..._ — siseó Ushio, quien anticipando los movimientos del otro, le cubrió con la mano casi por completo la parte inferior del rostro al verlo abrir la boca —Ya tendrás tiempo para gritar todo lo que quieras…

Todos se vieron entre sí y luego desviaron la mirada al líder del grupo, quien parecía estar más interesado en restregar su cuerpo contra el de Light. Era incómodo verlo y escucharlo respirar, más bien, resoplar excitado, como si no estuviesen en medio de la vía pública. Si se colocaban dos a cada lado podrían cubrirlo y disimular lo que Ushio estaba haciendo, pero ninguno parecía reaccionar, tan solo estaban ahí sintiéndose asqueados de ver a su respetable jefe toqueteando a otro hombro de una forma que difícilmente podía tomarse como broma. Se suponía que solamente seguirían a Light para tener pruebas de lo que ya sospechaban, pero llevarlo con ellos no estaba dentro de los planes, ni mucho menos acostarse con él, ninguno era homosexual y dudaban mucho de que Ushio lo fuera, al menos no en sus cinco sentidos.

—Ushio...— llamó Stanley de forma temerosa pero con intención de captar la atención del otro y hacerlo entrar en razón —Deberíamos irnos…

Fue hasta ese momento que el mayor volteó hacia sus amigos, quienes lo veían preocupado. No tenía planeado desistir, sin importar lo que ellos le dijeran, sin embargo el haber sido desconcentrado lo hizo disminuir la fuerza que ejercía sobre la boca del menor a fin de mantenerlo callado, lo suficiente para que Light pudiese cerrar los dientes alrededor de uno de los dedos que lo oprimían. Un corto pero repentino alarido sonsacó un pequeño respingo al resto del grupo, a quienes les tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que ocurría al estar a espaldas de Ushio.

—¡Suelta!— ordenó furico, pero en lugar de asustar al castaño, solo ocasionó que éste mordiera con más fuerzas, casi con resentimiento.

Honda fue el primero en reaccionar, luego de acercarse llevó dos dedos hasta la nariz del menor, aplicando la técnica que su madre aplicaba cuando su hermano menor aún era un bebé, pero ésta no funcionó. Light intentó inhalar y exhalar todo el aire que podía por los espacios libres de su boca, no era fácil ni mucho menos cómodo, pero casi sonrió con satisfacción cuando su lengua se vio invadida por un asqueroso sabor metálico.

—Mierda…— susurró Stanley al acercarse y ver que algunas cuantas gotas de sangre bajaban por las comisuras de los labios de Light, luciendo como un vampiro —Estás sangrando…

El adolescente hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar ni tragar la sangre que escurría dentro de su boca. Sin embargo soltó un alarido y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando de forma repentina alguien tomó un puñado de su cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás de forma violenta.

—Yo que tú no haría eso.

El flaco pudo sentir algo parecido a un tubo delgado presionando la parte trasera de su cráneo, pero se quedó de piedra al reconocer el sonido que hace el martillo de una pistola al ser bajado.

—Suéltalo— ordenó la misma voz.

Ushio meneó la cabeza en negación, dándole una orden clara a su amigo. El muchacho estaba demasiado pálido y asustado pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su jefe. Tragó saliva y de forma temerosa enredó una vez más sus falanges entre aquellos cabellos.

—Ushio...— llamó el martirizado joven, pero nuevamente éste pareció no inmutarse, solamente se cruzó de brazos, ocultando su lastimado e inflamado dedo entre ellos.

—No hay nada de qué temer— aseguró. Entendía el temor de su amigo, estaba siendo amenazado por alguien cuyo rostro desconocía, pero la historia era diferente para el resto del grupo, todos estaban de frente en dirección al flaco y, por ende, al par de entrometidos que apareció de repente.

—Esto será divertido— dijo otra voz, una más profunda y sombría que, aunque intimidó a los otros, no causó ningún efecto en el mayor de ellos. Beyond dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió su brazo por completo, apuntando al que había reconocido como el líder del grupo.

Ushio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, esa zona en específica no estaba del todo iluminada pero era fácil notar lo delgados y pálidos que eran ambos muchachos, unos gemelos que seguramente estaban de camino a una fiesta de disfraces, ¿o por qué otra razón uno de ellos andaría con sombrero, gabardina y unos enormes lentes redondos de montura gruesa?

—No tienen el valor de disparar— dijo en tono desafiante, convencido de lo que decía.

—¿Estás seguro?

Todos hubiesen esperado que el gemelo apuntando a Ushio fuese el primero en reaccionar al mostrarse más temerario, pero les sorprendió ver al otro rodeando el cuello del flaco con un brazo antes de jalarlo hacia atrás y un poco hacia abajo debido a la diferencia de estaturas. El arma que antes se escondía en la parte trasera de la cabeza del muchacho ahora apuntaba directo a su sien derecha. Light soltó un involuntario gruñido, él también se había visto afectado por la repentina reacción de Lawliet, pero, ya fuese por miedo o por el brusco movimiento, el flaco lo liberó del agarre.

Beyond no despegó la mirada de su objetivo ni de los otros dos muchachos que tenía en frente, uno a cada lado del más alto, pero sí observó de soslayo que su hermano había logrado su propósito, así que consideró que era el momento oportuno para continuar con la siguiente parte del plan.

—Tienes razón...— dijo el menor de los gemelos con una torcida sonrisa —No tenemos el valor de disparar— aseguró sin soltar el arma a la vez que ladeaba su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, y antes de que el otro pudiese anticipar sus movimientos, soltó una patada lateral directo al estómago del más otro, haciendo que éste se doblara de dolor y en busca de aire.

Lawliet supo que no había vuelta atrás, así que sin dudarlo sujetó la muñeca de Light y comenzó a correr detrás de su hermano. Las armas eran falsas, y aunque fuesen reales jamás hubiese tenido el valor de jalar el gatillo, por lo que era consciente de la desventaja en la que se encontraban, no solo los superaban en número sino también en tamaño. Tal vez crear una distracción y salir huyendo no era un plan perfecto, pero era el único que tenían así que no podían fallar.

La parada de autobuses tan sólo quedaba a una cuadra y media del conjunto de apartamentos, el problema es que debido a la zona la mayoría de calles se encontraban en cuestas, y aunque ésta no era muy inclinada, a Light se le estaba dificultando respirar.

—Pa-Para...— murmuró apenas audible. Continuaba moviendo las piernas solamente porque Lawliet jalaba de él, pero ya no soportaba más — _No_ … No nos siguen...— susurró con el poco aire que tenía, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pareció escucharle —¡Para!

Fue hasta ese momento que Lawliet prestó atención al muchacho que venía consigo, las veces que había volteado a ver hacia atrás, fue solo para asegurarse que no eran perseguidos.

—¿¡Qué haces, Elle!?— Cuestionó Beyond alarmado al ver a su hermano detenerse —¡Ya estamos cerca!— agregó a la vez que señalaba el edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle, ellos estaban en la esquina opuesta.

—¿Light?— aún no había soltado la muñeca del menor, pero éste se había encorvado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento —Ya falta poco— continuó un poco nervioso, sabía que no era momento para detenerse. Light meneó la cabeza como respuesta, su boca se encontraba ocupada inhalando bocanadas de aire como para contestar.

Lawliet se mordió el labio inferior y se colocó en puntillas a la vez que estiraba el cuello en dirección a la parada de autobuses, inspirando hondo al no vislumbrar a la pandilla que habían dejado atrás.

—Bien, creo que podemos tomar un pequeño descanso— dejó escapar el aliento comprimido en su pecho y soltó al castaño antes de apoyar la espalda contra una pared cercana mientras se limpiaba la frente con la manga de su camisa, sin importarle si arruinaba la tela.

—Fue divertido, ¿no?— Beyond sonrió al colocarse al lado de su hermano y darle algunos codazos de complicidad, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que hubiese esperado.

—Estas mal de la cabeza— espetó casi poniendo los ojos en blanco. Llevó una mano hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, donde momentos antes había colocado el falso revólver —¡Guarda esto!— aunque no fuese real, no quería tener esa pistola ni un segundo más con él.

—Se ven bastante reales, ¿verdad?— acatando la orden de su hermano, guardó el arma en un compartimiento interno de su enorme gabardina —Hasta pesan como si fuesen reales— añadió, orgulloso con la que compra que había hecho.

El mayor de los gemelos meneó la cabeza pero no quiso indagar cuánto había gastado en ese ridículo disfraz de detective. En cambio dirigió su atención a Light, preocupado porque aún se le escuchaba agitado.

—¿Estás bien?— no obtuvo respuesta —Perdón por no llegar antes…

—Eso fue mi culpa— interrumpió Beyond apenado mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice —, me quede atorado en una grieta de la pared— explicó a la vez que se ladeaba un poco para mostrar el rasguño que tenía su gabardina a la altura de la cadera —. Además, teníamos que pensar en un plan para…

—No les pedí ayuda— interrumpió aún cabizbajo, apoyando las manos en las piernas para sostenerse.

—Se dice **_gracias_ **, niño— espetó Beyond con el entrecejo fruncido.

— _¡Ja!,_ ¿agradecerles?— se irguió despacio pero de forma segura mientras enarcaba una ceja, una actitud que molestó al menor de los gemelos —Llegaron sin ser llamados.

—¿¡Preferías que te dejáramos con ellos!?— tomó al castaño por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando ambos muy cerca.

—Beyond, ya basta— intervino Lawliet, sujetando a su hermano por los hombros para alejarlo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé porqué nos molestamos tanto en ayudar a éste!— refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos —¡Vámonos, Elle!— dio media vuelta y avanzó en dirección al edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle, sin embargo no obtuvo el apoyo esperado —¿¡Elle…!?— volvió los pocos pasos y quedó frente al mayor, quien le apartó la mirada por unos segundos.

—No puedo dejar que se vaya solo— indicó apenas audible. No creía estar actuando incorrectamente pero sabía que Beyond no tomaría a bien la noticia.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que lo prefieres a él antes que a mí!?

—No— dijo con seriedad —. No se trata de a quién prefiero, pero no es seguro que vuelva solo a casa después de lo que pasó, es todo— explicó, esperando que su querido hermano entendiera sus razones.

—¡Pues entonces quédate con él!— refunfuño casi de forma infantil y le dio la espalda. Lawliet puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tampoco estoy pidiendo que tú te vayas— Beyond se encogió de hombros pero no volteó —¿Puedes llamarle a Matt?— preguntó unos segundos después al convencerse que el menor no cambiaría de opinión.

—¿Para decirle que me venga por mí porque mi propio hermano me cambia por un prostituto?— soltó casi con resentimiento.

Lawliet inspiró hondo, si lo decía así sí se escuchaba mal y le afectaba que Beyond lo viera de esa forma, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de dejar ir a Light luego de lo que había pasado.

—Es divertido verlos pelear— comentó el castaño, soltando una risa burlesca —, pero se me hace tarde.

—No, tú no te vas— como acto reflejo, Lawliet le sujetó la muñeca rápidamente, impidiéndole alejarse.

—Llamaré a Matt— interrumpió Beyond a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco, molesto por la reciente reacción de su hermano.

Lawliet soltó un gruñido, Beyond se había cruzado la calle antes de que él pudiese detenerlo.

—¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?— Light sonrió, divertido de ver al empresario en semejante dilema.

—Deje el teléfono en el apartamento...— susurró más para sí mismo luego de haberse palpado los bolsillos y no encontrar nada —Vamos…— indicó sujetando nuevamente la muñeca del castaño. Tenía que llamar a Matt y asegurarse que éste iría por Beyond, pero Light se negó a caminar.

—¿"Vamos"?— enarcó una ceja de forma mordaz a la vez que apartaba la mano —Yo me regreso a mi casa.

—No, pasarás la noche conmigo— anunció casualmente mientras volvía a sujetarlo del brazo.

—¿Disculpa?— intentó revolverse, pero Lawliet no cedió —Tú no puedes…

—¿Cuánto quieres?— interrumpió a la vez que giraba, quedando ambos frente a frente —¿Cuánto por dormir en mi casa? El dinero es lo único que te interesa, ¿no?

—No quiero dormir contigo— dijo luego de vacilar. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese ofendido ante la propuesta, o más bien por las palabras utilizadas, pero a él le importaba poco o nada si Lawliet creía que el dinero era lo único que le interesaba, quizá porque había mucho de cierto en ese argumento. Pero sí decidió rechazarlo es porque quería que en la medida de lo posible sus encuentros se limitarán a lo que se había establecido en un principio, a saldar la deuda.

—Escucha… me siento responsable por lo que te pasó pero tampoco puedo dejar a mi hermano a su suerte— explicó con notable culpa, convencido de que nada de esto estuviese sucediendo si no hubiese citado a Light ni enredado a Beyond en sus planes —. Si pasas la noche en mi casa, prometo pagarte y podemos tomarlo como parte del trato.

Light lo pensó un poco, si hacía sumas y restas aún le debería ciento veinte dólares, lo equivalente a seis encuentros sexuales más. La propuesta era tentadora, tal vez su suerte no era del todo mala, en un solo día podría saldar dos encuentros, lo equivalente a cuarenta dólares sin necesidad de acostarse con Lawliet. Pero jamás había pasado una noche entera fuera de casa y eso le preocupaba.

—¿Podemos reducir la deuda a sólo ochenta dólares?— probó suerte, lo peor que podía pasar es que el empresario se negara, pero contrario a lo que esperaba éste asintió casi al instante.

—¿Aceptas?

—Está bien…— contestó apenas audible antes de permitir que Lawliet le tomara la mano para guiar el camino. Estaba nervioso al saber que pasaría toda la noche en una casa que no era la suya, pero a la vez sonrió satisfecho al hacer cuentas rápidamente en su cabeza, solo cuatro encuentros más y podría librarse de Lawliet.

 **oOo**

Cerró la ducha y con cuidado palpó el cristal transparente buscando la puerta corrediza para no chocar contra ella como le había pasado unos momentos atrás. ¿Quién rayos usaba vidrio en la ducha en lugar de paredes? ¡Ni siquiera era vidrio polarizado!

—Pervertido...— murmuró a la vez que tomaba la toalla que había dejado sobre el amplio mueble con superficie de mármol.

Era increíble que un simple cuarto de baño fuese más grande que su habitación, pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinado, todo era tan… _perfecto_. Las paredes eran cerámica de imitación a madera en tonalidades grisáceas intercaladas armoniosamente; un falso techo cubría los bordes y una blanquecina luz indirecta se colaba por las ranuras, iluminando el lugar de forma elegante y cálida a la vez, sin ser demasiado brillante ni muy opaco. La mampara de la ducha abarcaba uno de los laterales, un poco pequeña si se lo preguntaban, aunque suficiente para alguien que vive solo; sin embargo lo que había llamado su atención estaba en el costado opuesto, donde dos escalones de cemento alisado se elevaban del suelo y un par de rústicos pedestales servían de entrada para la bañera. Se acercó y tomó asiento a un lado de ella, sobre el último escalón, imaginando estar adentro con una copa de vino y agua tibia. Jamás había probado ninguna clase de vino y a lo mejor usar una tina tampoco era la gran cosa, pero en las películas siempre era sinónimo de tranquilidad y lujo.

Sin embargo dejó de soñar cuando tocaron a la puerta repentinamente, haciéndolo dar un respingo que casi lo hace caer de donde estaba.

—¿Te falta mucho?— preguntó Lawliet desde afuera, preocupado porque hacía ya varios minutos que el agua de la ducha había dejado de correr, pero Light seguía sin salir y tampoco se escuchaba nada de él.

—¡Si...! Digo… ¡No!— se puso en pie y con rapidez se dirigió hasta el mueble del baño, abriendo solamente el cajón que se le había indicado.

Sacó lo primero que encontró, una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de algodón negro. Estaba conforme con el pantalón pero el clima de esa noche no era para usar desmangado, sin embargo no quería tardar más de lo que ya había tardado, así que se acomodó todo rápidamente antes de salir.

—Pensé que te habías ido en el desagüe o algo— bromeó Lawliet tan pronto la puerta se abrió.

—¿Vas a comer a esta hora?— enarcó una ceja al verlo de pie a unos cuantos pasos, con un sándwich en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra.

—No, es para ti.

—Yo no tengo hambre—. Replicó al instante. Elle suspiró.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan necio y no llevarme la contraria al menos por esta noche?— colocó el vaso y el plato sobre la mesita de noche y procedió a desabotonar su camisa, necesitaba deshacerse de esa ropa tan formal.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Matt?— preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. No quería comer lo que le había preparado y mucho menos luego de lo que había pasado, sentía que lo hacía por lastima para luego poder burlarse de él, pero tampoco quería mostrarse desagradecido cuando el otro solo estaba siendo amable. Pero el problema era justamente ese, amabilidad y Elle Lawliet no iban juntos en la misma oracion, al menos no el Lawliet que él conocía.

—Sí, él vino por Beyond, me escribió hace poco— no creía que Light hubiese escuchado su respuesta, el adolescente parecía absorto, y para él no fue difícil hacerse una idea de lo que el otro podría estar pensando.

Cualquiera que conociera al mayor de los Lawliet sabría lo considerado que éste podría llegar a ser; amable, educado, entre otras cualidades. Obviamente la versión que Light conocía de él no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que realmente era. Sin embargo el Light que él conocía sí era orgulloso tanto en la cama como fuera de ella, por lo que el mayor estaba seguro que éste no aceptaría ayuda y desconfiaría de cualquier gesto a causa del concepto que tenía de él.

—Me daré una ducha— anunció a fin de hacerle saber que le daría su espacio por unos minutos, esperando que al estar solo se sintiera con la confianza de comer.

—¡Oye!— llamó rápidamente, poniéndose en pie antes de que el otro se encerrara en el baño —Olvidé mi celular en casa...— mintió, aunque eso no fue la parte difícil, lo complicado era continuar —, pero quería… ya sabes, llamarle a mi mamá…

—Mi celular está sobre el buró— interrumpió a la vez que le señalaba con el índice el mueble de madera que estaba al otro extremo —. La clave es 3110.

Light asintió y caminó hacia dicha dirección. Lawliet notó la falta de la palabra **_"Gracias"_** por cuarta o quizá quinta vez esa noche, pero no creía que realmente fuese un malcriado desagradecido, quizá en otras circunstancias sería diferente, pero debido a la relación que tenían decidió ignorar ese detalle y solamente recogió la ropa del suelo y la llevó consigo al baño para dejarla dentro del cesto de ropa sucia.

Al saberse solo, Light tomó asiento al borde de la cama con celular en mano, comenzó a teclear sobre la pantalla uno de los pocos números que se sabía de memoria y con la otra mano tomó el emparedado que Elle le había preparado. El sándwich estaba delicioso para ser solo con jalea de fresa, a lo mejor tenía hambre porque él no era muy fan de la mermelada y tampoco creía que el sabor se debiera a que había sido preparado de una manera especial. Untar dos rebanadas de pan no era precisamente cocinar, de hecho dudaba que el empresario pudiera siquiera prender la estufa cuando fácilmente podría pedir comida a domicilio.

—Conteste, por favor...— suplicó con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, era la tercera vez que intentaba contactar al mismo número pero nadie contestaba.

No era precisamente con su madre con quien quería hablar, si así fuera hubiese perdido las esperanzas hace mucho ya que ella nunca atiende el teléfono. Más bien estaba intentando llamar a la vecina que vivía en el apartamento justo arriba de ellos.

—¿Bueno?— contestó una mujer de voz cansada, debía rondar los cincuenta años o había tenido un día difícil.

El castaño tomó rápidamente el vaso de leche al momento que la llamada fue conectada y le dio un sorbo para poder tragar el pan que tenía en la boca.

—¿Señora Higuchi? Es Light— se presentó, consciente que el identificador de llamadas no había reconocido el número telefónico.

—¡Oh, muchacho!— soltó una suave y cálida risa que reconfortó un poco al adolescente —¿Aún te falta mucho en el trabajo?— Miki Higuchi era una mujer casada que había sido muy unida a la familia cuando los Yagami eran considerados como una. Actualmente no podía considerarse amiga de Sachiko ni mucho menos de Soichiro, pero debido al afecto y relación que alguna vez existió, accedía de vez en cuando a cuidar de Sachiko a cambio de una pequeña remuneración mientras Light estudiaba o trabajaba.

—Sí, bueno, de eso quería hablarle…— se encorvó un poco y apoyó los codos sobre las piernas, sin despegar el teléfono en ningún momento —, creo que terminaremos muy noche, y… no sé, cabe la posibilidad de que no llegue a dormir ahora y… bueno, quería saber si usted puede quedarse con mi madre esta noche…— sostuvo el aire nervioso, sabiendo que esto sobrepasaba a cualquier favor que le hubiese pedido antes.

—No creo que debas preocuparte de nada— dijo con la voz más jovial que pudo —¿Conoces a Liam? ¿El que vive, o más bien, vivía en los edificios **F**?

—No, ésos están casi al otro extremo— su rostro y tono de voz cambió a uno más serio, ¿quién era ese tipo?

—Bueno, pues cuando tú estás en clases, él viene y visita a Sachiko, últimamente se han hecho muy buenos amigos…

—¿Usted dónde está?— interrumpió, esperando que lo que más se temía no fuese verdad.

—En mi casa— contestó con calma.

—Pero se suponía que usted la iba a cuidar— apretó los dientes en un intento de controlarse.

—Me pagaste por estar con ella hasta las diez de la noche, además mi esposo volvió temprano a casa y tenía que atenderlo…— explicó un poco nerviosa al escuchar el cambio en la voz del muchacho.

—¿Y ella con quien está?— ni siquiera supo porque hizo esa pregunta si sabía que odiaría la respuesta.

—Liam dijo que estaría con ella...— hubo un silencio bastante largo en el que por un momento le pareció escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo —Si quieres puedo darme una vuelta por ahí de otro rato para ver cómo están, entiendo tu preocupación pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, Liam es un buen hombre— añadió unos segundos después, con intenciones de animarlo.

—No, está bien...— susurró y desconectó la llamada.

Se puso en pie y dejó el celular en la mesita, junto al emparedado y la leche, de pronto ya no tenía hambre. Salió de la habitación y tomó asiento en el sofá más largo de la sala mientras repasaba la conversación reciente. ¿Liam? Ese nombre ni siquiera se le hacía conocido y resultaba que ahora estaba durmiendo en su casa, le importaba poco o nada si era un buen sujeto o un idiota al igual que el resto, lo único que le calaba era lo poco que le había tomado a su madre romper su promesa. Quizá lo mejor era volver a casa, pero… ¿para qué? Ella nunca notaba su ausencia, jamás le había llamado o escrito preocupada cuando entrada la noche él seguía sin regresar a casa. Además, sabía que al volver vislumbraría el cuerpo desnudo de su madre junto al de otro sujeto a través de las ranuras que se formaba entre las cortinas y el umbral de la puerta, y aunque decidiera ignorarlo, las delgadas paredes no retenían los gemidos o las escandalosas risas, y éstas siempre terminaban colándose en su habitación. Tal vez pasar una noche lejos de ese ambiente y lejos de ella no sería tan malo después de todo, al menos por hoy podría intentar fingir que todo estaba bien.

Lo primero que Lawliet notó al abrir la puerta fue el emparedado a medio comer y la ausencia de Light en la habitación. Aún con toalla en mano continuó escurriendo el agua de sus espesos mechones color azabache y caminó en dirección a los únicos dos pedestales de cemento alisado que no estaban conectados entre ellos por vidrio templado mate, de ése que a pesar de ser cristal no es del todo transparente. Sus pies descalzos apenas hicieron eco al bajar los dos escalones de madera, fue por ello que Light no advirtió su presencia.

—¿Qué haces ahí?— preguntó extrañado al verlo acostado en el sofá, de cara hacia el respaldar del asiento.

—Intentó dormir, ¿que no ves?— contestó a la vez que, como por cuarta vez, intentaba acomodar la cabeza sobre el cojín.

Lawliet dejó la pequeña toalla sobre su cabeza y se rascó ambas mejillas con desesperación ante la actitud del menor.

—Ve a la cama— ordenó con tono suave, sin obtener respuesta. Inspiró hondo antes de acercarse al sofá —. Jamás permitiría que un invitado duerma aquí.

—¡Hey!— chilló casi asustado al ser alzado de forma repentina —¿¡Qué te pasa!?— se revolvió entre los brazos de Lawliet sin éxito. Era vergonzoso la facilidad con la que éste lo había levantado y mucho más la forma en la que lo cargaba; él no era una novia ni mucho menos una mujer — ¡Bájame, idiota!

—Como gustes— se encogió de hombros y soltó al muchacho, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama —. Deja tu necedad si no quieres que repitamos el papel de recién casados— advirtió antes que el orgulloso adolescente se pusiera en pie de nuevo.

Light frunció el entrecejo y le dedicó una mirada hastiada antes de arrastrarse a gatas sobre el colchón.

—¡Como quieras!— espetó entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en un extremo de la cama y se echaba el delgado edredón encima.

—¿Necesitas algo más para dormir? ¿Tu osito de peluche o un cuento de hadas?— rió un poco al verlo reaccionar de la forma infantil que ya esperaba: ocultándose por completo bajo las sábanas.

—Solo necesito que te calles— masculló.

Lawliet meneó la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, acto seguido ocupó su lado del colchón y buscó uno de los interruptores que estaba detrás de la mesita de noche, la luz se apagó y ambos quedaron en penumbras. Pese a estar cansado, sus enormes ojos se negaban a cerrarse, le era imposible conciliar el sueño cuando una pregunta tras otra se iba formando en su cabeza luego de lo sucedido. El plan inicial había fallado, seguía sin conocer la dirección exacta donde vivía Light Yagami, aunque luego de lo ocurrido podía darse una idea de lo que era su vida, y no prometía ser agradable.

Podría haberse pasado la noche absorto en sus pensamientos, formulando ideas y generando teorías, pero algo parecido a un crujido proveniente de su invitado lo hizo volver a la realidad. Aún en la oscuridad ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Light, pudiendo difícilmente distinguir la forma de la espalda del castaño, y aunque su visión en estos momentos no era de fiar, le pareció verlo estremecerse bajo las sábanas.

—¿Tienes frío?— rompió el silencio nocturno que los envolvía pero no obtuvo respuesta. Light estaba muy cansado como para quedarse dormido tan rápido o simplemente había decidido ignorarlo. Apostaba más por lo segundo ya que curiosamente el sonido de dientes castañeteando cesó, o al menos lo intentó.

Lawliet soltó el aire por la boca y se retiró el edredón para ponerse en pie. Rodeó la cama y se acuclilló frente al lado que Light ocupaba, acto seguido abrió el largo compartimiento inferior donde guardaba una pesada cobija que solamente usaba en invierno. Light no se inmutó cuando su cuerpo completo fue cobijado con algo más cálido, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, fingiendo estar dormido aún cuando por un momento sintió el rostro de Lawliet muy cerca del suyo, si a ese idiota se le ocurría besarlo le dejaría esas ojeras más marcadas al menos por una semana entera. Sin embargo no fue un beso el que lo hizo salir de su actuación, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió tres delgados dedos acariciándole el cabello.

—¿¡Qué rayos haces!?— espetó, apartándole la mano a la vez que se incorporaba sobre el colchón de forma violenta.

—¿Así que estabas despierto?— sonrió de lado y se puso en pie —¿Te duele?— extendió su brazo e intentó una vez más enredar sus falanges en aquellos cabellos sobre la zona lastimada, pero el castaño le apartó la mano con la misma brusquedad de antes.

—No, y te agradecería que no lo hagas de nuevo—. Advirtió con el entrecejo fruncido antes de acostarse de lado y cubrirse con la cobija más gruesa, asegurándose de dar la espalda hacia el costado del colchón que ocuparía el empresario.

—Buenas noches, Light— murmuró y regresó a la cama sin obtener respuesta, aunque realmente no esperaba alguna.


	10. Gracias

Lawliet continuó tecleando en su laptop a la vez que estiraba un brazo y tomaba la taza de café que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche.

—Bonita manera de iniciar un sábado— masculló con un rostro de fastidio y a la vez de asco; le hacía falta azúcar al café.

Kiyomi, su secretaria, le había mandado los datos de un cliente potencial con el cual le convenía asociarse, razón suficiente para ponerse a trabajar en ello lo antes posible en lugar de esperar hasta el lunes.

A veces se preguntaba si todas esas personas que decían envidiar su vida cambiarían de opinión al saber que en algunas ocasiones se pasaba días libres enteros revisando correos electrónicos de la empresa, uno tras otro sin descanso.

Dejó el teclado por un momento e irguió la espalda al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba la zona del trapecio derecho para desentumecerse. Usualmente trabajaba en el comedor, era más cómodo para su espalda y piernas, pero sí eligió su habitación fue por la persona que estaba en ella.

—Solo lo hago para que no me robes de nuevo— murmuró a la vez que le hacía un gesto con el dedo índice a un inconsciente Light, como una madre cuando da una advertencia.

Supuso que debía estar muy cansado para dormir tan profundamente, desparramado y boca abajo al medio de la cama como si fuese el único en ella, hasta era divertido verlo despeinado y escucharlo resoplar mientras un insignificante hilo de humedad le descendía por la comisura de los labios. La última vez que había visto a alguien dormir tanto fue cuando Matt y Beyond apostaron quién aguantaba más tiempo despierto, ninguno pegó un ojo en setenta y dos horas, pero su hermano soportó unos minutos más, lo que lo convirtió en el vencedor. Luego de eso no hubo poder humano que los hiciera reaccionar por las siguientes veinte horas, claro que esos dos dormidos eran como escuchar un auto descompuesto queriendo encender sin éxito. En cambio Light podría decirse que lucía hasta "lindo" con sus facciones relajadas y labios entreabiertos.

— _Joder…_

Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. ¿Con qué cara le explicaría a sus amigos que Light había dormido de nuevo en su casa luego de lo sucedido la primera vez? Estaba seguro que Beyond los pondría al tanto, por venganza o resentimiento, y no podía culpar al alcohol porque la ebriedad no llegaba al punto de hacerlo perder la cordura. Si aplicaba el ejemplo del perro callejero que tanto había usado anteriormente, podría solucionar su problema lanzándole un balde con agua fría, seguramente eso sería lo menos que Light esperaría de él, pero sería inhumado, además… no podía compararlo con un perro callejero cuando dormido parecía más un cachorro. Hasta parecía irreal verlo tan sereno en lugar de esa expresión de fastidio que siempre portaba.

Apartó la mirada, incómodo y extrañado por los pensamientos recientes y los recuerdos de la noche previa. Por supuesto que él no era ningún descorazonado, pero tampoco entendía de dónde había salido tanta preocupación por un cualquiera con el que otros tipos se revuelcan en un motel barato. ¿Por qué lo dejó ir tan fácilmente? Podría haberlo detenido y regresarlo a la cama para darle la cogida de su vida hasta dejarlo cojeando, ¿qué importaba si Light quería o no? Como tampoco importaba quienes eran aquellos muchachos ni las intenciones que éstos tuviesen, de no haberse entrometido no le debería ninguna disculpa a Beyond y tampoco tendría a alguien indeseado en su cama. " _¿Si tanto te molesta por qué no lo despiertas y le pides que se vaya?"_ Pensó pero sin mover el más ínfimo músculo para no interrumpir el sueño de su invitado; era agotador que sus pensamientos se contradijeran en cuestión de segundos, de seguir así tendría que lidiar con una fuerte migraña el resto de la tarde.

Podría haber continuado vacilando por quién sabrá cuánto tiempo más, sin llegar realmente a una solución. Ni siquiera entendía por qué seguía pensando en lo mismo si sabía perfectamente que no se atrevería a darle vuelta al colchón para despertarlo cuando ni siquiera había tenido el valor de picotearle el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar. Sin embargo sus planes no eran el de los demás, quien fuese que llamaba desconocía el dilema en el que se encontraba; la laptop que tenía en sus piernas casi cae al suelo al momento que se inclinó para tomar su celular y silenciarlo con el fin de no molestar al otro, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Quizá el repentino movimiento o el alboroto del aparato vibrando contra la madera hizo que los ojos de Light se abrieran, al principio despacio y con pereza, intentando adaptarlos a la luz que lo rodeaba, pero unos segundos le bastaron para reconocer que aquella no era su habitación, razón suficiente para incorporarse como un resorte y ver agitado de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué hora es?— preguntó con voz ronca tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lawliet. Dormir en la cama del empresario era algo que imaginaba posible solo en sus peores pesadillas, pero aún así no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al saber que se trataba de él y no de Ushio.

—Diez a las once— contestó con semblante sereno, como si hace tres segundos no había estado a punto de perder la cordura.

—¿¡Qué!?— rompió la poca tranquilidad que podía haber entre ellos y se puso en pie precipitadamente, buscando con la mirada su ropa por toda la habitación —¿¡Por qué no me habías despertado!?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Light estaba demasiado ofuscado como para esperar o prestar atención a alguna respuesta, lo cual era un alivio para Lawliet ya que no tenía ninguna.

—La mandé a la tintorería esta mañana— interrumpió al notar la desconfianza con la que el muchacho tomó las prendas dobladas que estaban sobre el buró.

Light lo miró por el rabillo del ojo unos instantes y luego regresó su vista y atención a la ropa y al agradable aroma que ésta emanaba.

—No tenías porqué hacerlo— masculló antes de proceder a retirarse la camiseta.

—Se dice " **gracias"** — corrigió aún sentado al borde de la cama, pero sus palabras carecieron de importancia para el otro.

—¿Por qué?— acomodó sus prendas y guardó en los bolsillos las pocas pertenencias que cargaba en ellos la noche anterior: billetera y llaves —Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

—¿Cómo puedes despertar de tan mal humor luego de haber dormido tanto?— reprochó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Es un don— replicó casi al instante como acto reflejo, pero no pudo evitar apartar la mirada apenado.

Era realmente vergonzoso haberse quedado dormido de la manera en que lo hizo, no se trataba de una cuestión de modales sino de orgullo, cualquiera deduciría fácilmente que había disfrutado pasar la noche ahí, de otra forma jamás hubiese pegado un ojo en toda la velada y hubiese esperado impaciente el amanecer para poder huir, pero estaba tan cansado y la cama de Lawliet era tan cómoda que no supo en qué momento se desconectó de lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo ignoraba que entre más pensara en lo ocurrido, más lo delataba su propio cuerpo, el adorable color carmín que tiñó sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido para el mayor; era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojarse de la nada, sin que él hubiese dicho antes un comentario grosero para hacerlo rabiar, por lo que dedujo que algo debía estar pensando Light para sonrojarse de tal forma, pero habían sucedido tantas cosas que no se imaginaba cuál de todas ellas podía estar pasando por la cabeza del otro.

—¿Cuánto vas a pagarme?— preguntó el adolescente luego de varios segundos en silencio al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta quedar frente al empresario.

Lawliet apartó la mirada y soltó un suspiro al percatarse que se había quedado demasiado absorto en sus propias ideas y que tenían que terminar ese encuentro.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu celular?— preguntó mientras tomaba la billetera que había dejado bajo la almohada —Y no me digas que lo olvidaste en casa— añadió antes de que al otro se le ocurriera decir alguna mentira; él también había sido adolescente y muchas veces dejó la dignidad en diferentes lugares pero nunca su teléfono.

Light soltó una suave risa pero no le dio importancia al comentario, en cambio se llevó una mano a la cintura y extendió la otra hasta dejarla accesible para que Lawliet colocara ahí el pago acordado.

—Se arruinó, ¿contento? Ahora págame.

Ni siquiera habían fijado un monto, era difícil saber cuánto era demasiado cuando ni siquiera habían tenido sexo y cuánto era muy poco cuando posiblemente por culpa de él Light había pasado uno de los momentos más angustiantes de toda su vida. Pasó la yema de los dedos índice y medio por los bordes de los billetes que cargaba en su billetera, ¿cuánto era lo justo? No lo sabía. Y su incapacidad de fijar un monto se debía a que realmente no estaba pensando en ello, su mente estaba ocupada dándole vuelta a una idea que había venido a ella, y le tomó algunos segundos coger el valor necesario para llevarla a cabo. Cerró su billetera de forma precipitada y antes de darle tiempo a Light de cuestionar sus acciones, estiró un brazo para abrir la puerta inferior de la mesita de noche.

—Toma— extendió una pequeña caja de color negro, la cual el castaño vio con desconfianza.

—¿Qué es esto?— frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras alzaba la caja a la altura de su rostro para inspeccionarla mejor.

—¿Tú que crees?— contestó con sorna, haciendo que el otro pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—No pienso aceptar un teléfono como pago— dijo con seriedad aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por correr a casa y abrir el envoltorio para poderlo usar. Pero no se sentía cómodo aceptando dicho obsequio, reconocía el modelo, era el mismo que a Teru le habían regalado de navidad, y los Mikami jamás le regalaban baratijas a su hijo —. Prefiero el dinero— añadió a fin de mantener su orgullo pero hasta para él sonó ridículo.

—En ese caso…— se encogió de hombros y sacó un par de billetes, los cuales Light si tomó y guardó sin ni siquiera contarlos —Jamás dije el celular fuese tu pago.

—Escucha… no puedo aceptarlo— por supuesto que podía, no era la primera vez que un cliente tenía el detalle de darle un regalo, pero no quería, era demasiado costoso y venía de parte de Lawliet. Así que extendió la caja de vuelta a su dueño esperando que éste la tomara.

—No te sientas tan especial, si te lo estoy dando es porque tú y yo aún tenemos un trato pendiente y te guste o no debemos seguir en contacto— aclaró a la vez que se ponía en pie, quedando ambos frente a frente —. En mi compañía siempre premiamos la excelencia y me sobraron un par de la última reunión, así que tómalo como un bono por tu increíble desempeño en la cama.

—Te lo regresaré tan pronto terminemos con esto— murmuró cabizbajo, sin mostrarse ofendido por las palabras de Elle.

—Como quieras— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia aunque no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, incómodo al creer haber percibido un poco de vergüenza por parte del otro a causa del regalo.

—Supongo que aquí es donde lamentablemente te digo un " _hasta luego"_ , ¿no?

Lawliet meneó la cabeza y sonrió, cada vez esa actitud le parecía menos fastidiosa y más como la de un niño pequeño, quizá fue por ello que en un acto reflejo lo envolvió con ambos brazos.

—Pide un taxi—le susurró al oído y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por prolongar el abrazo.

—Y tú date un baño— masculló arrugando la nariz y apartándose bruscamente, sin dificultad.

—Una última cosa— dijo al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano para detenerlo. Light volteó el rostro hacia él y enarcó una ceja, atento a lo que fuese a decir —Los muchachos de ayer…

—No los conozco— interrumpió y retiró la mano antes de girar.

Sabía que su reacción dejaría más dudas flotando en el aire que respuestas, pero eso no le impidió salir aún cuando dejaba al otro con la palabra en la boca, y Lawliet tampoco lo detuvo. De hecho no esperaba que Light admitiera conocerlos, aún si así fuese, sabía que el castaño lo negaría, lo que lo llevaba a cuestionarse el porqué hacer una pregunta cuando sabes que la otra parte te mentirá sin problemas en la cara.

— _Ay, Elle, Elle… —_ se lanzó a la cama una vez a solas y acarició el colchón apenas rozándolo con las palmas —No puede gustarte alguien como Light Yagami— se recordó a sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

No estaba enamorado, y tampoco creía sentir una atracción más allá de lo sexual, pero si se detenía un momento a pensar en sus acciones y no solo a buscar excusas, podía darse cuenta que su forma de actuar la noche anterior sugería lo contrario. Nadie se preocupa ni defiende a una persona que considera irrelevante en su vida.

 **oOo**

—Eres una mierda, ¿lo sabías?— reprochó Beyond tan pronto vio a Matt salir de la habitación usando solamente un ceñido bóxer color negro y trayendo consigo una cajetilla de cigarros.

El muchacho solamente apretó los ojos y arrugó la nariz formando una mueca de incomodidad a la vez que le hacía un gesto con la mano, como pidiéndole que bajara la voz. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para discutir a tan tempranas horas del día.

—Tengo tanta hambre— se dejó caer sobre el sofá, al lado del pelinegro, y sacó uno de los pocos cigarrillos que había en la cajetilla —¿A qué hora estará listo el desayuno?

—Pasan de las dos de la tarde, idiota— bufó mientras continuaba zapeando los canales en la televisión.

Matt abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido pero los volvió a entrecerrar al segundo siguiente, luego de restarle importancia.

—Debieron quedarse hasta el final, el ambiente se puso mejor— sonrió de lado y echó la cabeza contra el respaldar del asiento antes de darle una honda calada al cigarrillo.

La noche anterior los cuatro habían salido al lugar predilecto de todos los fines de semana. Beyond y Near se habían regresado mucho más temprano que los otros dos; Beyond no estaba de humor para beber luego de lo ocurrido con su hermano y prefirió regresar a casa con Near ya que el más bajito tampoco la estaba pasando bien.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan caradura?— reclamó una vez más sin poder evitarlo al recordar el motivo por el cual Near había decidido dejar el club.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— preguntó extrañado. Asumió que el mal humor de Beyond se debía al problema que había tenido con su hermano, pero no era justo que se desquitara con él.

—No te hagas, sabes lo que hiciste— dejó el control remoto a un lado y se cruzó de brazos, sin voltear en dirección a su amigo.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar el humo de sus labios, quedando éste flotando sobre la cabeza de ambos muchachos.

—No empieces con eso, Beyond. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Tenía recuerdos muy difusos de lo que había hecho unas horas atrás, pero Mello y él habían despertado desnudos en la misma cama, deducir lo que había ocurrido era igual de fácil como la tabla del uno pero ¿qué con eso? No era la primera vez que ellos dos se ponían hasta el culo de borrachos, eran los que mejor química tenían en las noches de juerga y en la cama también eran compatibles. Nada que no hubiese ocurrido antes como para hacer un alboroto.

—Hay códigos de hermandad— masculló muy bajito porque hasta para él la excusa era tonta, y Matt se lo reafirmó al soltar una carcajada.

—No jodas, Beyond, esas cosas son de chicas— meneó la cabeza aun riendo, haciendo que el otro torciera los ojos —, los hombres somos diferentes.

—Todos somos diferentes, no importa si eres mujer u hombre— espetó con seriedad. Matt estaba actuando como el muchacho desinteresado de siempre, pero por esta ocasión dicha actitud lo comenzaba a exasperar —. Tú ves los noviazgos como una pérdida de tiempo mientras que Near sueña con uno, y ambos son hombres.

—¿Estás enojado porque cogí con Mello?— enarcó una ceja confundido a la vez que sonreía de lado con cierta malicia.

—Antes de que digas alguna estupidez, no son celos— interrumpió con la misma seriedad, esperando que Matt entendiera que no era momento para sus comentarios estúpidos.

—¿Entonces, cuál es tu problema? Jamás te ha molestado antes— dio la última calada al cigarrillo y dejó caer la colilla en el suelo antes de ladearse sobre el asiento con el fin de dirigir su mirada y atención directamente a su amigo.

Beyond también ladeó el rostro en dirección a Matt pero no contestó al instante. Era verdad que la relación de esos tres jamás le había molestado, tanto él como su hermano siempre preferían mantenerse al margen, pero no era fácil evitar entrometerse cuando seguías a uno de tus amigos hasta los baños y lo escuchabas sollozar encerrado en un cubículo.

—Mi problema no es que se hayan pasado la noche bebiendo, bailando y besándose, lo que me molesta es lo descarados que son como para hacerlo frente a Near— espetó entre dientes. No era la primera vez, Matt tenía razón en eso, pero sí fue la primera vez que se mantuvo sobrio durante toda la noche, lo que le permitió percibir con total nitidez todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Ellos no son novios…— hastiado, se dio un pequeño masaje en el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—Ya lo sé— soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, un poco frustrado.

—¿Por qué te enojas conmigo, entonces?

Lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, entendía a lo que Matt se referia, si había alguien a quien reclamarle en todo caso debería ser a Mello.

—Haz lo que quieras— murmuró a la vez que se ponía en pie, no continuaría discutiendo con alguien que no entendería cuál era su punto aún si se lo explicaba con dibujos —, pero no seas tan mierda de agarrarte a Mello en frente de Near.

—Nate ni siquiera nos vio— farfulló con el entrecejo fruncido y soltó un bufido —. Se regresó antes contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Como digas...— fue su única respuesta, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado por la actitud del otro, era estúpido que primero lo hubiese atacado para luego evadir la plática, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por mantener la conversación, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para discutir o dar explicaciones. Así que se puso en pie para dirigirse a la habitación de Nate, le demostraría a Beyond que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y en caso de no estarlo, aceptaría cualquier reclamo o reproche pero solo si era Nate quien lo hacía.

 **oOo**

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa y la contempló por unos segundos, no atreviéndose a abrirla por temor a lo que le esperaba detrás de ella. Sin embargo no podía evadir la realidad por siempre, así que armándose de valor comenzó a empujarla, primero despacio, ocasionando un largo chirrido que anunció su llegada en contra de su voluntad, pero nadie salió a su encuentro, no iba a ser castigado por haber pasado la noche entera fuera de casa, tampoco se encontró con los ojos hinchados y cansados de su madre luego de haber pasado angustiada toda la velada, en cambio fue recibido por una sala vacía y desordenada.

—¿Mamá…?— llamó mientras se adentraba despacio a lo que se suponía era su hogar.

La habitación de Sachiko quedaba justamente detrás de la pared de la sala, y la de Light al lado de la de ella junto al comedor, por lo que pese a que la casa era pequeña, podía decirse que las habitaciones quedaban ocultas desde la entrada principal, pero adentrarse unos cuantos pasos era suficiente para tener visibilidad a ellas. Por los espacios que las cortinas no lograban cubrir, pudo vislumbrar la espalda de su progenitora cubierta solamente por una delgada y antigua bata de algodón. Se acercó con la misma lentitud, como si continuar no fuese seguro, en parte porque sabía que su madre no estaba sola y que había pasado la noche con un tal Liam, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que no había nadie más en la habitación.

—Ya vine... — anunció con una leve sonrisa al detenerse bajo el umbral.

Su voz había sido apenas un susurro, no quería despertarla en caso de que ésta durmiera. Sachiko giró lentamente hasta que su espalda completa descansaba sobre el colchón, escuchó la voz de alguien sin embargo en su estado las palabras sonaron distorsionadas y distantes, pero esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa al ver la difusa silueta de su hijo.

— _Amor…—_ murmuró casi incomprensible mientras alzaba los brazos de forma torpe y débil.

Su mirada perdida de pupilas dilatas le daba un aspecto que haría retroceder a cualquiera, pero no a su propio hijo. Light acudió a su llamado, cayendo de rodillas al lado de la cama y dejándose envolver por aquellos maltratados y huesudos brazos.

—Mamá…— hundió el rostro en el cuello de su progenitora y se mordió los labios para no romper en llanto — _me lo prometiste…—_ susurró apenas audible.

—Yo también te amo, bebé…— fue su única respuesta mientras enredaba sus fríos dedos en los cabellos castaños del menor, acariciándolo de manera floja.

Hubo un par de balbuceos más de parte de ella y una suave carcajada sin ninguna razón, la demencia en su forma de actuar hubiese alejado a cualquier otro pero, de nuevo, no a Light, él se mantuvo muy cerca de su pecho y cerró los ojos. No entendía lo que ella murmuraba, ya fuese porque las palabras no tenían sentido o porque realmente había dejado de escucharla al momento que fijó toda su atención al retumbar del órgano que palpitaba dentro del pecho de su progenitora, esos latidos que de pequeño solían tranquilizarlo en las noches de tormenta. Sin embargo en esta ocasión los sonidos de ese corazón no le brindaron seguridad, no le prometieron en cada palpitar que todo estaría bien, solamente se encontró con la amarga sensación de haber perdido una parte de él.

— _Mamá…_ — susurró sin abrir los ojos y sin esperar realmente una respuesta mientras se aferraba a ella. La palabra había salido sola de su boca, llena de necesidad y desesperación.

Dolía, le dolía verla así aún cuando sabía que esa escena tan repetida era lo que le esperaba al volver a casa, le dolía no ser suficiente, le dolía no poder ayudarla, le dolía que ella hubiese roto de nuevo su promesa, le dolía tanto que no pudo seguir reteniendo las lágrimas y un par escapó por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Light abrió los ojos de golpe y aún de rodillas se irguió sin voltear, de manera disimulada pero rápida se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de las manos antes de ponerse en pie y darle la cara al recién llegado.

—¿Liam…?

Frunció el entrecejo y escaneó de pies a cabezas al hombre frente a él; un sujeto con cabello abundante de color oscuro y rizado que no le pasaba de los hombros, de estatura bastante alta y complexión delgada pero con un abdomen prominente que le daba la apariencia de soga con nudo al medio. Lo único atractivo era el matiz que su piel bronceada le daba al verde de sus ojos, pero de ahí en más era como los otros, un tipo incompetente y oportunista.

—Tú debes ser Light— dijo con una sonrisa, dejando entrever su deteriorada dentadura.

—¡Liam! ¿Trajiste más?— interrumpió Sachiko mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

—Claro, cielo— sacó una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón y la alzó para mostrarla, sosteniendola solamente de una esquina con el dedo índice y pulgar —Light…— aún con esa sonrisa chueca pero claramente menos intoxicado que Sachiko, dirigió su mirada al muchacho —¿Te importaría ir a jugar un rato a la calle mientras tu mami y yo charlamos?

—¡No soy un niño!— espetó mientras le apartaba el brazo de un manotazo cuando éste tuvo la intención de acariciarle la cabeza —¡Y no saldré de esta habitación!— aseguró a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y daba un paso adelante, como cerrándole el camino e invitándolo a que fuese él quien dejara el lugar.

—¿Eres de los que se excita con su propia madre…?— susurró a fin de ser escuchado solamente por el muchacho —Podemos compartirla, si quie…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Light lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí con violencia a la vez que le murmuraba un " _Maldito enfermo"_ muy cerca del rostro. Liam no se mostró molesto ni hizo algún esfuerzo para alejar al adolescente, no se consideraba una persona pacífica pero tampoco era un bruto que resolvía sus problemas a golpes, menos cuando aún ni siquiera tenía su estancia asegurada en esa casa. Sin embargo dicha actitud apacible lo molestó a tal punto de aferrarse con tantas fuerzas que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algún otro movimiento sintió una mano sujetándole el hombro desde atrás.

—Light…— susurró Sachiko apenas audible y manteniéndose en pie con dificultad ya que el piso parecía moverse —suéltalo…

El castaño no volteó en ningún momento y tampoco acató la orden al instante, era demasiado orgulloso o estaba demasiado desesperado como para soltarlo, pero pronto sintió su cuerpo entero temblar de impotencia y decepción a la vez que la vista se le nublaba. De manera involuntaria sus falanges comenzaron a soltar la tela del más alto, permitiendo que Liam pudiese erguirse.

—Sachiko, pídele a tu hijo que nos deje a solas— dijo con semblante serio mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

—No hace falta— replicó al instante de forma nerviosa a la vez que se alejaba. Lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar a su propia madre prefiriendo a un hombre antes que a él.

Hizo a un lado la cortina sin voltear, no deseaba ver a su madre en dicho estado y tampoco quería ser visto cuando sentía las lágrimas escocer tras los párpados. Nada más tomó la caja que dejó sobre el comedor y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y abrió su regalo carente de envoltorio plástico, su emoción por tener un celular nuevo había sido tanta que no pudo contener las ansias de desenvolverlo hasta llegar a casa, por lo que había decidido abrirlo en el autobús aprovechando que éste no venía saturado de personas. Sabía que no era nada inteligente llevar un dispositivo tan moderno a la vista en un lugar donde los robos están a la orden del día, pero quería ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible, su intención era solamente sincronizar su cuenta de correo electrónico para que sus datos antiguos se almacenaran en el nuevo aparato y así al llegar a casa podría enfocarse de lleno en descubrir las diferentes aplicaciones que un celular tan avanzado ofrecía sin tener que esperar.

De hecho sus planes seguían siendo los mismos, pasar la tarde en cama con su obsequio ya que por nada del mundo pensaba dejar su dormitorio cuando sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación contigua. Se acomodó los auriculares en los oídos antes de recostarse sobre el colchón y reproducir la primera canción en su lista. Las incoherentes risas de al lado se vieron opacadas ante la melodía de una de las tantas canciones de **Yoko Kanno** , su cabeza se vio invadida por la armoniosa voz y letra que, aunque no olvidaba por completo lo que había pasado y pasaba en la recámara de su madre, le hacía sentir distante y por ende un poco aliviado.

Una de sus manos servía de apoyo detrás de su cabeza mientras con la otra mantenía el celular paralelo a su rostro a la vez que deslizaba el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla para ajustar los últimos detalles, pero sin el entusiasmo que había imaginado anteriormente. La emoción que en un principio había sentido ya no existía, por lo que resignado decidió mejor revisar su lista de contactos para cerciorarse de que no había perdido ninguno.

Tenía demasiados contactos y muy pocos eran personas que realmente conocía, probablemente la cifra no pasaba de cinco, el resto eran clientes conocidos al ser frecuentes y otros que formaban parte de su lista pero que le era imposible ponerles un rostro por más que intentaba recordarlos. Parte de su trabajo era no entablar una relación más allá de lo sexual con ellos, por lo que ciertos comportamientos o muestras de cariño eran inaceptables, como intercambiar llamadas o mensajes con una finalidad distinta a programar un cita o cancelar la misma a causa de un imprevisto. Condiciones que él mismo había establecido y que jamás le habían molestado. Pero tal vez por esta ocasión le hubiese gustado que existiera alguien con quien hablar sin tener que inventar conversaciones sobre países que no conocía o tener que fingir una voz lujuriosa al hacer uso de palabras eróticas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no había nadie, se detuvo sobre el nombre de uno en específico.

" _Hola"_

 **Mensaje enviado.**

Se quedó unos minutos fijo en la pantalla, reprochándose la imprudente acción de haber presionado el botón de **enviar** sin haberlo pensado un poco más. La señal de " _leído"_ había aparecido casi al instante pero no obtuvo una respuesta con la misma rapidez.

" _¿Quién eres?"_

Light frunció un poco el entrecejo, era lógico que el empresario no reconocería el número telefónico al ser diferente pero ¿realmente había tardado tanto para responder eso?

" _Tu peor pesadilla"_

Sonrió al enviarlo, y mucho más ante la respuesta que recibió casi de inmediato.

" _Ah, Light Yagami, ¿no?"_

" _Idiota"_

 **Mensaje enviado.**

 _ **Elle Lawliet está escribiendo…**_

" _Sí, definitivamente Light Yagami es el único que utiliza "idiota" como insulto para todo. Supongo que me escribes porque me extrañas, ¿verdad? No te culpo"_

Light contuvo la respiración y sintió las mejillas arder al leer lo último. De manera automática retiró el apoyo que tenía en su cabeza y tomó el celular con ambas manos para teclear más rápido con los dos pulgares.

" _Claro que no, idio…_

Borró el mensaje completo al percatarse de la palabra que estaba a punto de utilizar, pero con la misma rapidez reescribió uno nuevo.

" _Por supuesto que no,_ _ **imbécil.**_ _Solo te escribía para agradecerte"_

 **Mensaje enviado.**

 _ **Elle Lawliet está escribiendo…**_

Su corazón se aceleró al releer lo que acaba de enviar y mucho más al saber que Elle también lo había leído.

" _¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?"_

Dejó el mensaje en _visto_ por varios minutos, pensando muy bien en sus palabras y no solo escribiendo lo primero que le venía a la mente como lo hizo anteriormente. En parte creía que mostrarse agradecido era lo menos que Lawliet se merecía, además que era una buena excusa para explicar el porqué le había escrito justamente a él entre tantos otros contactos.

" _Gracias por… todo. Me ayudaste y dormir en tu casa no fue tan traumático"_

 **Mensaje enviado.**

 _ **Elle Lawliet está escribiendo…**_

" _Esto merece una captura de pantalla, comenzaba a preocuparme de que no conocieras la palabra_ " _ **gracias"**_ _. Es bueno saber que aún un pervertido como tú sabe ser agradecido"_

Light sonrió pero sólo contestó con una simple palabra.

" _Idiota…"_

 _ **Visto.**_

Luego de ese último mensaje no existió ningún otro por ambas partes, probablemente ninguno tenía la intención de continuar una conversación con la persona a la que supuestamente menos toleraban. Sin embargo, y aunque los dos lo negaran, en el fondo hubiesen deseado continuar con esa charla por un rato más.


	11. Celos

La ciudad amanecía acelerada mucho antes de que el sol asomara sus primeros rayos por el horizonte. Muchos se veían obligados a programar sus alarmas hasta tres horas antes de iniciar la jornada laboral o escolar debido al terrible tráfico de todas las mañanas. En cada casa se podía ver un escenario diferente, desde madres luchando por sacar de la cama a sus hijos hasta esposos buscando el otro par de su zapato. Cada familia tenía que lidiar con su propio caos, y ésta no era la excepción. Quién sabría cuál era el motivo por el cuál Mihael había despertado de tan mal humor, pero lo que sea que fuese tenía a la habitación sumida en un incómodo silencio.

Lo vieron abrir todas las puertas superiores del estante de la cocina para luego escudriñar en las gavetas inferiores, las cuales cerraba con brusquedad al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Podía decirse que dos de los presentes no prestaban atención a otra cosa que no fuese su desayuno; Matt y Beyond se consideraban dos personas incapaces de funcionar antes de las diez de la mañana, si estaban despiertos desde tan temprano es porque uno de ellos pensaba salir a buscar empleo y el otro avanzar con el trabajo que tenía acumulado, además los dramas de Mello eran tan comunes que ya ni siquiera les sorprendía; sin embargo con Near no sucedía lo mismo, el menor no podía ignorar esa actitud hostil y estaba al tanto de cada movimiento que Mello hacía en la cocina.

—¿Podrías decirnos de una vez qué te sucede?— preguntó Matt sin apartar la mirada de su plato, con ambas mejillas llenas de comida.

Probablemente tanto Matt como Beyond sólo tenían en mente terminar su desayuno para seguir con sus vidas, sin darle importancia a la escena melodramática. Pero si Matt decidió romper el silencio que los envolvía es porque Near estaba demasiado pálido, ni siquiera se le veía comer tranquilo, masticaba muy despacio, como con miedo de hacer un sonido indebido al morder las hojuelas de cereal; Mello tampoco se veía bien, tenía las mejillas realmente rojas y su mirada prometía matar a quien fuese que se pusiera enfrente, pero ese aspecto ya era natural en él.

—Alguno de ustedes se ha comido mis chocolates…— masculló con el entrecejo fruncido y de cuclillas mientras buscaba en el fondo de un estante.

Fue hasta ese momento que Beyond mostró algún tipo de reacción, la cual pasó desapercibida para Mello al estar ocupado en su búsqueda, pero no para Matt, quien se mordió los labios para no estallar en carcajadas. El menor de los Lawliet había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente por pocos segundos antes de continuar con su desayuno, casi metiendo el rostro en el tazón.

Beyond había sido tan obvio que todos los presentes podrían haber deducido que era el culpable si le hubiesen prestado atención, pero nadie pareció notarlo y Matt tampoco pensaba delatarlo.

—Pero no es para que te pongas así por unos simples chocolates…— dijo Matt sin apartar la mirada de cierto ojeroso, atento a cualquier otra reacción.

—¡Sí!— secundo Near apenas audible y sin alzar completamente el rostro —Podemos ir a comprar más luego del trabajo.

Mello apretó con fuerzas la manija de una de las gavetas antes de cerrarla y girar en dirección al comedor.

—¡Esos chocolates me los envía Watari desde Inglaterra!— vociferó a la vez que golpeaba la mesa con las manos hechas puño —¿¡Cómo mierda crees que los conseguiremos aquí!?

Near apartó la mirada resentido, él solo había intentado encontrar una solución.

—Mello…— interrumpió Beyond. Los últimos segundos no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en cómo confesar su pecado sin morir en el intento —Ayer tenía mucha hambre y tomé algunos cuantos…— continuó levemente cabizbajo y con ese tono de voz apenas audible.

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo actuar cual cachorro con la cola entre las patas, aunque tampoco lo culpaba, Mello era de los que usaba cualquier objeto o persona como arma al estar enojado, era entendible que hasta alguien tan rudo como Beyond le tuviera miedo a semejante loca.

—Yo insisto, solo son unos estúpidos chocolates— añadió Matt, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia pero su comentario no pareció relevante para los demás.

—Puedo hablar con Roger para que te manden otra caja, yo pagaré los gastos de envío— continuó el menor de los Lawliet, aún avergonzado e intentando llegar a un acuerdo con su amigo.

No quería ser el causante del mal humor de Mello ni de que el ambiente en la casa fuera tenso; sí, podrían ser solo unos estúpidos chocolates como Matt había dicho, pero su hermano siempre decía que el respeto a las pertenencias ajenas es la clave para una convivencia más amena; además no podía juzgar la reacción agresiva del otro pues estaba seguro que él hubiese actuado igual si alguien se hubiese atrevido a tomar su mermelada sin permiso.

—No importa, Beyond— contestó al cabo de unos segundos, luego de que su respiración se hubiese moderado un poco.

—¿Estás seguro?— cuestionó con los ojos completamente abiertos —Yo puedo…

—No— interrumpió de forma seca —, déjalo así, en serio— se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro.

Beyond prefirió no insistir, aunque se sentía culpable su integridad física estaba primero, y no se podía confiar en alguien que pasa de ser un salvaje león a un adorable gatito en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Vas a desayunar?— preguntó Near con intención de ponerse en pie para servirle un poco del huevo revuelto que Matt había preparado, pero Mello negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a ducharme antes de que se nos haga tarde— dijo a la vez que le daba la espalda a todos —. Tú también deberías darte prisa.

—¿Paso por ti a la hora del almuerzo?— preguntó Matt antes de que el otro dejara la habitación, como si hubiese esperado el momento hasta verlo cerca de la puerta para llamar su atención.

—Sí…— contestó de forma escueta sin soltar la manija pero con su rostro de lado para ver a su amigo por sobre su hombro —. Más te vale llegar temprano, te espero en la esquina frente al restaurante.

Matt asintió y alzó un pulgar en señal de estar de acuerdo mientras seguía engullendo su desayuno. Habían abierto una pizzería a unas cuadras del restaurante donde Near y Mello trabajan, por lo que éste último lo había invitado a almorzar, aunque Matt sabía que la invitación de Mello tenía otro objetivo más allá de pasar un buen momento entre amigos si no ¿Por qué otra razón lo invitaría solamente a él?

—Nate, se te ha salido un poco la leche de la boca— dijo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba un brazo hacia el frente para alcanzar el níveo rostro del otro —, déjame limpiarte— pasó su pulgar sobre los rojizos labios y luego por la comisura de los mismos, de manera delicada y a la vez lenta.

Near le permitió la caricia sin mostrarse incómodo, a veces pensaba que el menor era demasiado inocente para ser un muchacho de veinte años, ni siquiera había captado el doble sentido en sus palabras. Pero tomando en cuenta que su intención era fastidiar a Mello y no a Near, sonrió al atisbar por el rabillo del ojo que Mello seguía sin dejar la habitación, atento a cada movimiento, posiblemente muriéndose de celos como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

 **oOo**

—¿Light…?— el aludido volteó su rostro en dirección a la puerta y distinguió la silueta de aquel hombre tras la cortina, pero restándole importancia volvió su vista al espejo frente a él y continuó con su labor de peinarse el cabello —¿Puedo pasar…?

Al igual que antes, no obtuvo respuesta. Liam lo pensó un poco pero al no encontrar otra solución, tomó uno de los extremos de la cortina y la hizo a un lado solamente para asomar la cabeza a través de ella. Light dio un pequeño respingo al ver reflejado en el espejo el rostro de Liam, por lo que exasperado giró en dirección a él.

—¿Quién le dijo que podía pasar?— reclamó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Apresúrate a cambiarte, el desayuno está listo.

—No tengo hambre— espetó y volvió a darle la espalda.

Liam se rascó la coronilla con un poco de fuerza. Cinco días habían pasado en los que había intentado ser amable pero Light seguía siendo esquivo sin importar qué hiciera. No podía culpar a la adolescencia porque era todo dulzura cuando se trataba de Sachiko, en cambio él solo recibía rechazo y fastidio.

—Escucha…— continuó a la vez que entraba por completo a la habitación —Sé que no hemos tenido el mejor comienzo pero mi objetivo es que podamos llevarnos bien.

—Usted no la ama— replicó al instante sin voltear.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, Liam no era capaz de contradecir al adolescente cuando era bien sabido que la razón por la que estaba en dicha casa es porque había sido desalojado de la suya por falta de pago, pero eso no significaba que estar junto a ella y compartir la misma cama le fuera desagradable.

—Le tengo mucho aprecio— aseguró. Sabía lo que se hablaba tanto de Sachiko como de Light, ella una drogadicta y su hijo un perdido, palabras que había escuchado directamente de Ushio y sus secuaces al trabajar con ellos, pero él no podía mostrarse desagradecido con la única persona que le había tendido la mano ahora que más lo necesitaba.

—Salga de mi habitación— fue lo único que ordenó mientras tomaba su uniforme del maltrecho perchero, ignorando las palabras del otro.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me aceptes aunque sea un poco?— preguntó en un último intento a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

Light puso los ojos en blanco ante la insistencia del mayor, un gesto que pasó desapercibido para Liam al estar a sus espaldas. A diferencia de los otros, Liam no era un inútil, era bastante hábil con las herramientas y se mostraba dispuesto a ayudar en los quehaceres necesarios. El único defecto que le encontraba es que tenía una afición por el alcohol al igual que casi todos los hombres de ese sector, pero a diferencia de los demás, no era un vicio de todos los días y tan solo una vez lo había visto realmente afectado hasta el punto de vomitar sobre el sofá, pero de ahí en más parecía ser un buen sujeto ya que incluso hasta su madre había estado un poco más sobria los últimos días. Sin embargo Light no podía aceptar a ningún hombre que pretendiera invadir su territorio y arrebatarle el amor de su progenitora.

—No deje que mi mamá salga, al menos no hoy— fue lo único que le pidió al mismo tiempo que giraba para darle la cara, como demostrándole que hablaba en serio.

Liam asintió sin necesitar explicaciones, entendía que la única razón por la que Sachiko salía era para alimentar sus vicios con el poco dinero que podía llegar a tener en sus manos o acumular deudas que luego su hijo debía pagar. Eso lo sabía desde antes de mudarse a dicha casa pero ahora que vivía con ella es que conocía de primera mano lo caótico que podía tornarse el ambiente cuando se pasaba de botellas. Así que teniendo en cuenta que ese fin de semana Sachiko estaría de cumpleaños, supuso que Light quería mantenerla lo más sobria posible, y haría su mejor intento si con eso lograba que el adolescente dejara de verlo como a un intruso más.

Light terminó de cambiarse luego de que Liam al fin saliera de su habitación, corroboró que todo lo necesario estuviese dentro de su bolsón y contempló su reflejo una vez más. Era imposible que sus compañeros supieran el tiempo que tardó en el baño removiendo todo el vello de su cuerpo esa mañana, mucho menos el lugar que visitará por la noche, pero parecía que él lo tendría presente durante todo el día ya que en cada movimiento su ropa interior rozaba contra su pelvis, causando un leve cosquilleo en la zona; si todo salía como lo había planeado, podría darle a su madre el mejor cumpleaños.

 **oOo**

—Estuviste muy callado durante el almuerzo— reprochó Matt mientras con una mano sujetaba el volante y con la otra mantenía en alto un cigarrillo, el mismo que soltó al momento que pisó a fondo el freno —¡Saca la lengua aunque sea, pendejo!— vociferó con la cabeza fuera de la ventana, insultando a algún imbécil que se le había ocurrido disminuir la velocidad para hacer un cruce sin haber puesto las direccionales antes.

Mello se acomodó nuevamente sobre el asiento pero no hizo ningún comentario, en cambio carraspeó un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo, sin embargo pasaron algunos segundos antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de sus labios.

—Aún queda tiempo para el postre, ¿no crees?— con la vista aún puesta en la carretera, estiró su brazo hasta que pudo sujetar la pierna del muchacho que tenía a un lado, una caricia que Matt rechazó al retirarle la mano.

—No puedo, estoy a dieta— dijo sin más a la vez que aparcaba a un lado, frente al establecimiento donde Mello trabajaba.

—¿¡De qué mierdas hablas!?— espetó con los ojos completamente abiertos. Si antes creía que Matt lo estaba evitando, ahora lo confirmaba.

—Nada— se encogió de hombros y sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo para reemplazar el que había caído al piso —, pero créeme, no hay manera de que hagas reaccionar a mi _amiguito._ Últimamente lo mantienen _deslechado—_ sonrió de lado y se reclinó contra el asiento a la vez que cerraba los ojos sin poder disimular su cara de satisfacción.

—¿Qué traes con Near…?— cuestionó de forma impulsiva con las manos empuñadas y el entrecejo fruncido a causa del malintencionado comentario y al recordar que esa mañana lo había visto salir de la habitación del menor.

 _¡Bingo…!_ Matt sonrió, sabía que el tema de Near tenía que salir tarde o temprano, aunque debía reconocer que Mello había tardado más de lo que había pensado.

—¿De qué hablas…?— enarcó una ceja, fingiendo confusión e inocencia.

—No te hagas, sabes de lo que hablo— hizo una pequeña pausa solamente para humedecerse un poco los labios con la lengua —. Pensé que eras mi amigo pero ahora resulta que me ocultas cosas.

—Nate también es mi amigo— explicó mientras sacudía un poco el cigarrillo entre los dedos pero su justificación no pareció ser suficiente para Mello, quien alzando ambas cejas le hizo un gesto con la mano, como pidiéndole que continuara —. Le prometí que mi pito se mantendría alejado de tu culo a más de un metro— confesó tras un suspiro.

—¿Promesa…?— titubeó, más confundido que antes —¡Él y yo ni siquiera somos novios para que hagas esas estupideces!— espetó notablemente molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía Near a entrometerse de esa manera?

—Lo sé…— suspiró, realmente nunca pensó en que llegaría un día en donde tuviera sexo y prohibición como parte de la misma oración. Tal vez Beyond había logrado hacerlo sentir levemente culpable con sus palabras, pero definitivamente lo que le había calado fue ver el rostro de Near, no hubo reclamos ni lágrimas pero bastaba verlo a los ojos para percibir el resentimiento y dolor que cargaba —pero sabes que a mí no me gusta romper una promesa… y menos las que se sellan con un beso— añadió lo último con cierta picardía a la vez que sonreía de lado.

Matt vio con satisfacción cómo los ojos de Mello se abrían desmesuradamente luego de sus palabras. Tal vez había mentido respecto al beso pero era divertido hacer rabiar a su amigo, sin embargo dicha reacción duró menos de lo que le hubiese gustado, pronto el auto se vio invadido por sonoras carcajadas.

—Near jamás te besaría— aseguró sujetandose la cintura con ambos brazos, doblándose de la risa.

—Si tú lo dices…— se encogió de hombros y con parsimonia dio otra calada al cigarrillo. Las carcajadas cesaron y Mello se irguió sobre el asiento, inseguro.

—Vamos, Matt, no puedes esperar que crea que entre tú y Near hay algo…

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien soltó una risotada antes de ladear el rostro en dirección a Mello y contestar:

—Esa seguridad tuya es bastante patética. Algún día Nate tendrá que cansarse de tu egoísmo y espero que no sea muy tarde para ti…

Mello tensó la mandíbula pero no respondió con la rapidez que le hubiese gustado a su orgullo, su mente estaba plagada de palabras sin ninguna idea concreta. Y cuando al fin una oración coherente se formó en su cabeza, alguien interrumpió al tocar la ventana del conductor de forma apresurada. Matt bajó el vidrio y sonrió con ironía al ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Mello, Gendō te está buscando! ¿¡Ya viste la hora!?— reclamó Near con casi la mitad del torso adentro del auto mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos de la parte inferior de la ventana —¡Tendrías que haber regresado hace cinco minutos!

El aludido sonrió, entendía lo grave de la falta pero no se mostró preocupado, en cambio se inclinó hacia el recién llegado y sujetándolo de las solapas se acercó a él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El beso no fue delicado, de forma dominante recorría cada recoveco de aquella pequeña cavidad bucal mientras con un toque de arrogancia le relamía los labios, sin importarle tener a un testigo a unos centímetros de distancia, de hecho esa era la idea.

Sin embargo Near, quien desconocía la pequeña discusión que había interrumpido, colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, logrando alejarlo entre jadeos.

—Perdón por llegar tarde— dijo, sin soltar aún las solapas del menor y muy cerca de su rostro —, pero Matt me estaba contando algo muy gracioso y el tiempo se me pasó volando.

—¿Ah, sí?— volteó en dirección a Matt, quien no pasó desapercibido el brillo que iluminaba los grisáceos ojos de Near y el carmín que teñía sus mejillas, como tampoco ignoró la sonrisa llena de malicia y arrogancia que se formó en el rostro de Mello — ¿Y puedo saber de qué hablaban?

—De nada importante— contestó Mello mientras le daba a Matt un par de palmadas en el hombro, como agradeciéndole el buen momento —. Nos vemos en la noche.

El muchacho descendió del auto sin haber recibido alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo, aunque realmente no esperaba ninguna. Sin embargo la tensión entre ellos era palpable, tanto que la burbuja de embobamiento que envolvía a Near explotó cuando su mirada se cruzó con los disgustados ojos color esmeralda.

—Matt…— susurró agobiado ante el semblante del otro.

—¿Nos vamos?— interrumpió Mello mientras estrechaba el hombro del encorvado muchacho para llamar su atención.

—Espero que sepas la diferencia entre ser inocente y ser idiota, Nate— fue lo único que dijo antes de encender nuevamente el motor del auto y ponerlo en marcha.

No estaba molesto por ver a esos dos juntos, realmente no le importaba, pero le frustraba la poca voluntad que Near tenía. Los últimos días lo había ayudado a sobrellevar el tema de Mello, lo había convencido de que se diera un poco su lugar y lo ignorara en la medida de lo posible, hasta había hecho una promesa que ni siquiera le habían pedido, y todo para que con una caricia Mello recuperara el control que tenía sobre el otro.

Era frustrante pero no tenía caso amargarse, al final era una relación que solo concierne a Near y Mello, y que solo ellos entienden, disfuncional y dañina pero relación al fin y al cabo, una que a su parecer estaba irremediablemente destinada al fracaso.

 **oOo**

_"Le grand magasin"_ recientemente había sido catalogado como el mejor centro comercial de la ciudad en una de las revistas sociales con más renombre; con medidas que sobrepasan los doscientos mil metros cuadrados y teniendo en su posesión más de setecientos locales de diversos comercios, era difícil no encontrar lo que buscabas. Sin embargo, ninguna tienda tenía por lema _"bueno, bonito y barato",_ en cambio sus escaparates perfectamente iluminados y armoniosamente decorados pertenecían a las marcas de mayor prestigio cuyos precios no eran accesibles para personas con salarios ordinarios.

—¿Qué te parece esa?— Mikami le dio otro sorbo a su _Mint Chocolate Chip Frappuccino_ mientras con su dedo índice señalaba la tienda que estaba al extremo opuesto a ellos.

—No lo sé...— murmuró Light con la vista fija en los maniquíes que se exhiben a cada lado de la entrada. No se imaginaba a su madre paseando por las calles con esos extravagantes lentes y enormes bolsos que parecían estar tan de moda.

—¿Y qué has pensado en regalarle?— preguntó mientras soltaba un bufido, era la quinta tienda que le sugería a su amigo pero éste no parecía conforme con nada.

—Es que no estoy seguro...

Los ojos color miel de Light recorrieron el lugar de forma horizontal, el cual en estos momentos se le hacía enorme pese a haberlo visitado tantas veces junto a Teru y Misa luego de clases. Numerosos pasillos, restaurantes, escaleras, bares, cines y un largo etcétera de locales comenzaban a abrumarlo, no pensó que elegir un regalo para su madre fuera a ser tan difícil.

—Alguna idea debes tener— continuó. La idea de ir de compras no le desagrada, mucho menos pasar la tarde con Light, pero llevaban al menos una hora dando vueltas sin entrar a ningún sitio, y andar uniformados les daba la apariencia de dos colegiales pordioseros que solo estaban ahí para aprovechar el aire acondicionado, y eso sí era incómodo para alguien como Teru —¿Cuál es su tienda favorita? _¿Prada, Gucci, Chanel... ?_

—¿Y si mejor esperamos a Misa?— interrumpió nervioso a la vez que se mordía los labios y desviaba la mirada, preguntándose por qué Misa tardaba tanto —Sí le dijiste que nos veríamos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto pero no ha contestado, no creo que venga— se encogió de hombros y continuó con su bebida.

Light soltó un suspiro y se rascó una mejilla con notable nerviosismo, estaba tan concentrado en buscar una solución que realmente creyó lo que Mikami decía, ignorando que ese mensaje jamás fue enviado a la chica.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— reclamó pero sin sonar severo.

El objetivo de llevar a Misa es porque creía que solo una mujer sabría lo que otra mujer quiere, se suponía que ella le ayudaría a escoger el regalo perfecto. Ese era el único motivo por el cual había ido a ese centro comercial en específico, seguramente tanto a Misa como a Teru les daría urticaria si pusieran un pie en uno de esos lugares que tienen estantes repletos con artículos de segunda mano, pero de haber sabido que ella no llegaría, hace mucho hubiese buscado comprar algo en un almacén con precios más accesibles.

—Tampoco es para tanto— dijo Mikami luego de unos segundos, sintiéndose culpable al ver de soslayo a Light y notarlo desilusionado —, no puede ser tan difícil que dos nombres elijan el regalo para una mujer— continuó a la vez que le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda a fin de animarlo.

Light asintió y sonrió un poco. Quizá su nerviosismo residía en que era la primera vez que le podría dar un regalo a su mamá, y no, los feos dibujos que le hacía de niño con pegamento y frijolitos no contaban, quería hacerlo especial, quería regalarle algo bonito, y Teru tenía razón, no podía ser tan difícil.

—¿Qué le gusta a tu mamá?— preguntó Light un poco más decidido mientras veía los diferentes escaparates al caminar.

—Las joyas— contestó al instante sin dudarlo dos veces.

Sin embargo Light si lo pensó un poco; una delicada cadena con un precioso dije de oro se vería hermosa colgando del cuello de su progenitora, el problema es que dudaba mucho que fuese el regalo ideal tomando en cuenta el lugar donde vive. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería rechazar otra idea sugerida por su amigo, bastante hacía ya con haberlo acompañado. Además la señora Mikami siempre lucía hermosa y refinada con sus sortijas y aretes.

—Me parece buena idea— sonrió como dando la aprobación.

—¡Ya sé!— exclamó a la vez que se detenía de repente. Dos chicas habían pasado al lado de ellos, y aunque una de ellas le pareció muy atractiva, fue su aroma lo que realmente le cautivó y le dio otra idea —¿Por qué no le compras un perfume? No hay mejor complemento que una buena fragancia, ¿no crees?

En esta ocasión Light sonrió con sinceridad y hasta sus ojos brillaron de emoción y nostalgia. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Odia el olor a alcohol. ¿Cómo sería volver a abrazarla sin ese fermentado y nauseabundo aroma?

—¡Sí! ¡Me parece perfecto!— prorrumpió empuñando las manos.

—¡Genial!— Teru sonrió, aliviado de haber al fin atinado con una de sus sugerencias —En el área de fragancias siempre hay mujeres, ya verás como alguna nos ayuda.

De manera inconsciente y con el objetivo de acelerar el paso, Teru tomó la mano de Light, un contacto que pasó desapercibido para el castaño al ir absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo Mikami notó la comprometedora situación pasados unos segundos, por lo que rápidamente pero procurando ser disimulado, apartó la extremidad que lo mantenía unido a su amigo y la apoyó sobre el pasamanos de las gradas eléctricas.

—De verdad muchas gracias, Teru— dijo con sincera gratitud mientras continuaban subiendo.

Mikami era el joven más caprichoso y superficial que había conocido, pero aún con sus defectos había aprendido a tenerle cariño, y se sentía agradecido que una de las personas con las que más compartía a diario estuviese en estos momentos acompañándolo a elegir un regalo para la mujer más importante en su vida.

—No es nada— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a la vez que cruzaban en un pasillo, siempre con la vista al frente para evitar que el otro notara su sonrojo antes de añadir: —. Luego podríamos ir a cenar.

—No puedo, debo regresar a casa temprano— contestó al instante sin ninguna pizca de sutileza. No es que tuviese mala memoria, pero quizá la emoción por haber llegado a la tienda no le permitió ver las verdaderas intenciones tras aquella invitación. Además, ya tenía planes para esa noche y probablemente ni siquiera regresaría a su casa en toda la velada.

—¿Por qué?— espetó entre dientes a la vez que en un acto reflejo apretaba el vaso de plástico que tenía entre los dedos, rompiéndolo al encontrarse vacío.

—Mañana regresan mis padres— explicó de forma serena pero con un toque de seriedad al percibir la molestia del otro —, la casa debe estar lista.

—Para eso está la servidumbre, ¿no?— le reprochó sin poder ocultar su resentimiento. Jamás había sabido cómo lidiar con el rechazo, sus padres siempre lo convencieron que podría obtener lo que quisiera si así lo deseaba. Además, ¿¡quién podría rechazar al heredero de la fortuna Mikami!?

No obstante, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, no tenía planeado apresurar las cosas cuando ni siquiera él entendía lo que sentía realmente, lo único que tenía claro es que no era amor, pero no podía asegurar que fuese sólo curiosidad. Sin embargo tampoco era muy paciente y muchas veces le exasperaba no poder avanzar como quería. ¡No se había deshecho de Misa ni había pasado la tarde dando vueltas en un tonto centro comercial para ser rechazado!

—Alguien tiene que decirles qué hacer— sonrió, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad que había entre ellos —. Pero podríamos salir el otro viernes que se estrene la película que tanto querías ver— pasaron por el área de ropa para caballeros, donde la hilera de percheros atiborrados de prendas dejaba solo un estrecho pasillo entre cada uno, así que aprovechando el angosto espacio y que su amigo venía detrás de él, Light dilató sus pasos hasta que el cuerpo de Teru chocó contra el suyo —, vi el trailer y no creo que sea el estilo de Misa, así que podríamos ir a verla solo nosotros y luego comer algo— susurró por encima del hombro al mismo tiempo que empujaba las caderas hacia atrás.

El roce fue tímido y a la vez breve, pero fue suficiente para provocar un notable sonrojo en Mikami.

—S-sí, claro...— titubeó mientras apartaba la mirada. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y nervios debido a la facilidad con la que su entrepierna había reaccionado.

Light sonrió y retomó su habitual andar; seducir no se le daba tan bien cuando no había un interés monetario de por medio, pero las hormonas de un adolescente estaban siempre a flor de piel que estaba seguro de poder deslumbrarlo sin ni siquiera interarlo. Además Teru no era un mal partido, era atractivo y adinerado, y si se le añadía una cinta adhesiva sobre los labios sería perfecto.

—Luego podríamos ir a mi casa— añadió con un poco más de seguridad, haciendo referencia a la próxima cita.

Light se limitó a asentir, sin haber pasado por alto la voz galante del otro. Sabía que no era correcto dar falsas esperanzas a su amigo cuando estaba seguro que jamás iba a corresponder a sus insinuaciones; no era correcto pero le convenía tener a Mikami contento, ya había comprobado en distintas ocasiones que entre más malhumorado estuviera su amigo, más preguntas incómodas le hacía.

Era más una cuestión de supervivencia y adaptación, el apellido Mikami era reconocido internacionalmente mientras que el apellido Yagami solo lo conocían los chismosos de su barrio, y con anterioridad ese detalle ya lo había metido en aprietos muchas veces, porque no era fácil alardear de una vida cuando tu nombre ni siquiera figura en las revistas sociales.

Solo quería evitar preguntas o situaciones que pudieran delatarlo, al menos por los siguientes dos días mientras mantenía la mentira de que sus padres estarían en la ciudad solamente por el fin de semana, luego inventaría una excusa para zafarse de Mikami, probablemente intentaría invitar a Misa sin que su amigo se entere para evitar estar solos. Además, no quería que la amistad que tenía con Teru se viera entorpecida por una calentura de adolescentes, porque a pesar de que su amistad fuera a base de mentiras, no quería perder a las únicas personas a quienes podía llamar _"amigos"._

 **oOo**

El reloj marca las once de la noche pero la avenida está repleta. El taconeo sobre el asfalto se ve amortiguado por la música que se escabulle de los locales y ambienta las calles cercanas, las mismas que ahora son testigo de un colorido desfile donde los extravagantes maquillajes y excéntricos vestuarios predominan.

Elle está en medio del alboroto con el teléfono pegado en la oreja. Algunas personas lo golpean al pasar y otras le hacen algún gesto sugerente, los más atrevidos, un par de travestís, le dieron un beso en cada mejilla antes de alejarse contoneando las caderas. No le molesta, pero no puede evitar buscar un pañuelo en su pantalón y limpiarse.

Unas espesas nubes negras cubriendo la luna presagiaban una tormenta, por lo que había decidido llevar una chaqueta para protegerse de las bajas temperaturas de la velada. No obstante tenía la nuca empapada en sudor, culpó a la multitud en un principio pero encontró a los verdaderos culpables cuando un auto rojo aparcó frente a él.

—Quedamos a las diez y media.

Desde niños nunca pudo hacer que sus amigos llegaran temprano a alguna parte, Quillsh y Roger perdieron las esperanzas desde que Mello se perdió su propio décimo cumpleaños por llegar tarde, el único que parecía esforzarse por ser puntual era Near, pero el que entre lobos anda a aullar aprende.

—Es culpa de Matt— se defendió Beyond. Su hermano y él apenas se habían arreglado hace unos días y no quería otra discusión con él por culpa de un tercero —, su diva interna no sabía si elegir la camisa azul con rayas negras o la camisa negra con rayas azules.

Matt abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le soltó un golpe a Beyond en la nuca, pero solo por haberlo delatado porque nada de lo que dijo era mentira. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que él sí se veía divino esa noche, a diferencia de los otros que habían tomado lo primero que encontraron en el guardarropas.

—Lo lamentamos mucho, Elle— se disculpó Near haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El mayor de los Lawliet hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y para pedirle a Near que se enderezara, hasta para él era molesto que el menor siempre estuviera disculpándose por los errores de los otros. Además, ya estaban ahí, y eso es lo único que importa, eso y que su cuerpo ya había recuperado su temperatura habitual.

—¿Entramos?

Sin esperar respuesta giró para dirigirse a la entrada de la discoteca, donde uno de los dos guardias retiró el cordón y les permitió el acceso. Los tres que iban detrás de Elle evitaron hacer contacto visual con las personas que hacían fila esperando su turno, aunque tampoco podían negar lo importantes que se sentían al gozar de los privilegios que el mayor de los gemelos conseguía, uno de ellos, por ejemplo, era la mesa reservada en la zona más exclusiva del lugar.

En cada lateral del sitio había una escalinata custodiada por un guardia y nuevamente esos cordones color rojo colgando de dos postes metálicos, cada una llevaba a un extremo diferente de la discoteca. Si bien toda la parte superior era zona exclusiva o **V.I.P.** , ésta estaba dividida en dos para complacer los diferentes gustos. El área sur estaba delimitada por una barandilla lo suficientemente alta para evitar accidentes pero sin que su altura obstaculizara el panorama del DJ haciendo mezclas al lado de los bailarines sobre la tarima ni de la gente enloqueciendo en la pista de baile; la zona estaba destinada para quienes querían disfrutar del ambiente pero sin revolverse entre la sofocante multitud. El área norte sin embargo, estaba delimitado por vidrio templado y polarizado, el cual oprimía la música y los gritos, dejando en el lugar una atmósfera de paz.

Esa noche, en específico, Elle no estaba de humor para fiestas, por lo que mostró su pase al guardia que vigilaba el área norte y éste les permitió el acceso.

El lugar está casi a oscuras, la única iluminación es la tenue luz indirecta color violácea que rodea los bordes superiores del techo y el azulino destello que se cuela por debajo de las bajas y redondas mesas blancas. Se escuchan los vasos de vidrio chocar entre sí acompañados de risas discretas, también se logra apreciar la forma de los cuerpos sentados en los sillones de cuero o del grueso puro que tienen entre los dedos, pero es difícil distinguir las facciones de los presentes debido a la opacidad, y es que ese el el objetivo: iluminar las mesas para evitar tropiezos pero manteniéndolo discreto para privacidad y comodidad del cliente. Perfecto para Elle.

Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa reservada para ellos, la única con dos baldes de cerveza en lugar de whisky, vino o cognac.

—¿Y es que nadie piensa bailar?— reclamó Near a la vez que se ponía en pie.

Elle fue el primero en menear la cabeza mientras tomaba la primer botella y la llevaba a sus labios. El brazalete verde neón alrededor de sus muñecas les permitía salir y entrar al área las veces que desearan, pero, como antes había dicho, no estaba de humor para fiestas, lo cual era contradictorio ya que él los había convencido de ir a _Le Chat Noir_ esa noche.

Beyond notó cierta ausencia en la mirada de su hermano, seguramente algo, o alguien, lo tenía inquieto, esperaba que no fuese lo segundo. Intentaría hablar con él después, cuando sus amigos se fueran a lo suyo y él estuviese más tranquilo, _intentaría_ porque la relación entre ellos aún estaba sensible

—Sabes que no me gusta bailar— dijo Mello con voz amable cuando Near le tomó la mano.

Elle sonrió al notar el puchero que Near hizo, se veía tan aniñado que le hacía preguntarse si alguna vez perdería esa ingenuidad que aún mantenía a su edad.

—¡Por favoooor!— suplicó juntando las manos, sin haber soltado la de Mello.

—No lo sé… pero podría cambiar de opinión por una lindura como tú— sonrió de lado y lo jaló con delicadeza hasta hacerlo caer sobre sus piernas, notando el sonrojo que teñía las pálidas mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca.

Matt no puede evitar torcer los ojos, ni siquiera disimula, fue un impulso. Sabe que Mello lo hace por orgullo, por una estúpida y arrogante idea de mostrar a Near como un premio que pertenece solo a él, y Near es un ingenuo enamorado que no lo nota.

—Iré a ver si encuentro la dignidad de Nate— dijo al ponerse en pie.

Mello le susurró un _"ignoralo"_ al oído antes de darle un beso detrás de la oreja. Near asintió, no muy convencido, no soportaba que alguno de sus amigos estuviese enojado con él pero sabía que no era el lugar para tener una charla, por lo que volvió la mirada al muchacho que aún le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— preguntó Beyond con voz suave aprovechando que Matt había partido y que la parejita frente a ellos había comenzado a besarse.

Elle toma la siguiente botella y vacila por un momento.

—Estoy cansado, ya sabes, el trabajo puede ser agotador.

Es lo único que dice, porque es la única idea clara y coherente en su cabeza, las demás revolotean incansables pero se las guarda para sí mismo. Se guarda que desde hace unos días Light y él comparten mensajes casi a diario, no extensas conversaciones pero sí dos o tres mensajes escuetos que el castaño siempre responde al instante. Se guarda también que desde hace dos días Light no atiende sus llamados y, por sobre todas las cosas, se guarda que la ausencia del muchacho le preocupa.

En un momento Mello y Near convencen al tronco de Beyond de ir a bailar un rato, quedando solo en la mesa. No le molesta, de hecho hasta lo agradece, no quiere que su falta de ánimos arruine la noche de los otros. Creía que salir de casa y pasarla con sus amigos le ayudaría a despejar la mente, pero ya que ocurrió lo contrario, prefiere quedarse en la mesa bebiendo.

Intenta no pensar en nada, pero al estar solo y con un poco de alcohol en su organismo, una tras otra las imágenes de lo que ha sido su vida últimamente se aglomeran en su cabeza, y en la mayoría de ellas Light está presente.

 **oOo**

El auto cruza en una esquina y es como entrar a un mundo diferente, donde las luces opacan a la luna y la música hace bailar a las calles. Se adentran en esa avenida, con precaución por las personas que transitan en ella. Light se encoge en el asiento al ver que se acercan al lugar, donde dos buscacielos iluminan la entrada. Los vellos de su abdomen descubierto se erizan y por un momento no se cree capaz de llevar a cabo su plan.

—Llegamos— dice el conductor mientras aparca a un lado.

Light voltea en dirección al sujeto e intenta imitar su sonrisa. Se llama Tom, o John, evitaría decirle el nombre durante toda la noche porque no lo recuerda. Lo ha conocido hace unos días en las afueras de un reconocido bar, tiene un cuerpo muy atractivo pero su rostro no le atrae en lo absoluto, quizá es el exceso de fijador y el ridículo peinado que usa a fin de cubrir su calvicie lo que no ayuda, aún así hace unas noches terminaron el encuentro con un servicio oral brindado por Light en los asientos traseros del auto.

Tom, o John, le hizo prometerle que se verían de nuevo, no se sentiría satisfecho hasta que no probara su culo según le había dicho. Usualmente anota los números telefónicos pero nunca los utiliza, son pocos los clientes cuyos rostros y nombres si recuerda al ser constantes, pero si decidió buscar de nuevo a ese hombre fue porque, a diferencia de otros, no le anotó su contacto en un pedazo de servilleta, en cambio le entregó una tarjeta de presentación con sus datos personales en ella. Podría recordar el nombre del sujeto si tan solo no hubiese prestado tanta atención al cargo que desempeña el mismo: jefe de finanzas en una compañía de envíos bastante conocida.

Ignoraba que tan miserable o acaudalada era la vida de su nuevo cliente, pero decidió confiar en su instinto, y parecía que no había fallado. El plan era simple, Light lleva días pensando en conseguir una identificación falsa, se ha aburrido de esperar en las afueras de los locales, es una pérdida de tiempo y a la vez peligroso.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará?— pregunta mientras el hombre le extiende el pedazo de plástico donde su foto y una fecha de nacimiento falsa aparece.

La voz de Light es suave, el mismo tono que muchas veces utiliza para encantar a sus clientes, pero que esta vez no actúa al agachar la cabeza y empuñar las manos como un pequeño que ha perdido a sus padres en un enorme parque de diversiones. Realmente está nervioso y el sudor comienza a acumulársele en la nuca. Pero también existe la presión de no poder retractarse, se lo debe a Tom, no solo le había conseguido la identificación si no que también se había ofrecido a acompañarlo en la primera noche que la pondría en uso en un lugar bastante conocido y a la vez seguro según se lo había prometido esa tarde que hablaron. Pero más que compromiso con John, necesita dinero, los encuentros con Elle Lawliet lo comienzan a afectar. No se queja, es consciente que está pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, sin embargo vender su cuerpo es su trabajo, su forma de conseguir dinero y continuar viviendo bajo un techo y no en la calle. Pero la deuda que tiene con Lawliet lo limita y perjudica, los encuentros implican un desgaste físico para él y regresar a casa con las manos vacías cuando podría haberlo pasado con alguien más.

—Ya te dije que el dueño es amigo mío— explica a la vez que le sujeta el mentón para hacerlo alzar la cabeza.

Se queda prendido de esos ojos miel que lucen hermosos aún cuando ahora brillan de miedo. Hace mucho que no se siente tan vivo, sabe que en casa su esposa piensa que salió a un viaje de negocios, sabe que perdería a su familia si llegan a enterarse, pero sus amigos siempre hablan tanto de sus aventurillas con hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres que muchas veces desea ser él el protagonista de dichas historias. Light no es una mujer, pero hay algo en él que lo excita, sería tal vez su juventud, su lindo rostro o las palabras obscenas que le susurró al oído la primera noche las que lo tenían ahora ahí, a punto de bajar del auto y caminar rodeando la cintura del menor como si se tratara de un proxeneta y su prostituta.

—¡Toma!— saca de su pantalón un pequeño bote y se lo extiende a Light al recordar que lo ha traído justamente para él —Úsalo si alguien intenta pasarse de listo, ¿si?

 _Gas pimienta._ El dueño de la discoteca es amigo suyo pero claramente le había advertido que no se hace responsable por lo que puede pasarle a un crío en un lugar repleto de hombres borrachos.

Light asiente. El bote es tan pequeño que más parece un spray bucal, por lo que le es fácil ocultarlo en el elástico de su pantalón.

Al descender del auto y retirar su gabardina beige, siente varias miradas fijas en él, probablemente sea debido a su atuendo. Un pantalón ceñido de cuero blanco y sin bolsillos junto a un holgado top corto color negro con tiras abiertas en la parte trasera.

Tom le rodea con un brazo la cintura descubierta. En un principio avanza inseguro, se siente expuesto con esa ropa, pero comienza a soltarse gracias a la adrenalina que todas esas miradas le provocan, pronto acentúa los pasos y sus redondos glúteos se menean provocativamente de un lado a otro hasta que atraviesan la puerta de entrada.

—Me prometes que te portaras bien, ¿verdad?— John lo jala hacia sí y, sintiéndose desinhibido por la oscuridad del lugar, busca sus labios mientras a manos abiertas pellizca y aprieta el turgente par de nalgas

—S-Sí…— jadea sobre los labios del otro sin detener el beso.

A él no le importa lo que Light sea, lo único que quiere es poder vaciar sus cargados testículos en ese culo al final de la noche.

—Te pagare bien si eres un buen chico— le da una suave mordida sobre el mentón y lo toma de la mano para continuar.

Light entiende que puede usar su boca, manos o cualquier parte del cuerpo para lograr lo que desea esa noche pero no tiene permitido que alguien lo penetre. Tom le había dicho que no lo quiere cansado ni mucho menos que su esfínter esté todo flojo y asqueroso. A Light no le importa esa condición, desde un principio había pensado en cobrar por una que otra mamada, poder practicar sexo oral a la mayor cantidad de hombres que estén dispuestos a pagar, y está seguro que más de uno lo estará.

Llegan hasta unas escaleras donde nuevamente un guardia custodia la entrada. Se les coloca a ambos el brazalete verde neón que los identifica como miembros exclusivos y Tom vuelve a besarlo como despedida.

—Búscame allá arriba una vez que termines.

Se queda con la gabardina del muchacho y muestra su brazalete para tener acceso al área.

En un principio Light vuelve a sentirse vulnerable debido a la ausencia de John. Evita la pista de baile porque hay mucha gente y en cambio camina por las orillas. Va absorto en sus pensamientos, imaginarlo era más fácil que llevarlo a cabo, ve a tantos hombres besándose y tocándose obscenamente entre ellos que no sabe cómo puede conseguir que alguien pague lo que otros obtienen gratis.

Deambula como un cordero perdido por algunos minutos. No es lo mismo esperar a un borracho en las afueras de los lugares que estar rodeado de tipos que lo tocan sin permiso al pasar. Alguien le suelta una nalgada y es más de lo que puede soportar. Gira con intención de buscar a Tom, ir a la discoteca no había sido una buena idea, quería globos de colores y un bonito pastel para el domingo, pero con lo que John le pague seguramente le alcanzará al menos para un pequeño pastel.

Avanza unos cuantos pasos pero se detiene cuando una mano le impide continuar al posarse sobre su abdomen. Frente a sus ojos hay un intimidante y amplio pecho pero al alzar la cabeza se encuentra con una penetrante y hermosa mirada.

—¿Estás solo?

La voz es profunda y pícara. Light no contesta al instante, aún piensa que lo mejor es volver con John, pero se ha quedado embobado con la perlada sonrisa de aquel hombre. Piensa entonces que es momento de poner en práctica lo que sabe y no dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Se aferra con las manos al fornido pecho y se pone en puntitas, no quiere que la música opaque su voz.

—Estoy contigo— le susurra al oído antes de atrapar con sus labio el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Cuanto cobras?

Light se tensa ante la pregunta tan directa y deja en evidencia que es su primera vez en ese sitio. Lo ignora pero esa pregunta es común para algunos, así saben lo que la otra persona espera. Además, para el hombre no es difícil saber lo que el joven busca por la forma en la que viste.

—Cinco por una mamada sin que te corras en mi boca— comienza mientras siente que unas desesperadas manos le recorren la espalda hasta posarse en sus nalgas —, diez si quieres hacerlo sobre mi cara y quince si quieres que me lo trague— finaliza con la poca seguridad que tiene, siente que le falta tanto el aire que está aliviado de haber podido terminar lo que tanto practicó sin titubear.

—¿Y si quiero algo más?— estruja los pedazos de carne que tiene entre las manos y lo jala hacia sí, haciendo que por pocos segundos los pies de Light abandonen el suelo.

El extraño es tan atractivo que por un momento realmente desea olvidarse de John y huir al motel más cercano donde poder entregarse. Pero hay unas palabras martillando dentro de su cabeza, su ley perenne que se mantiene presente en todo momento «actúa por conveniencia y no por complacencia».

—Por hoy sólo puedes hacer uso de mi boca— responde sin dejar de susurrarle al oído y finaliza con la promesa de volver a verse en unos días.

—Está bien, quiero la opción tres.

Light asiente y le explica que necesita recibir al menos la mitad del pago primero, el hombre saca su billetera y, en lugar de solo una parte, le entrega el monto completo antes de tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a guiar el camino.

Caminan por un largo pasillo donde la luz se va eclipsando mientras se adentran en él. El lugar es amplio pero se siente estrecho por todo el movimiento que ocurre contra sus paredes; huele a sudor, alcohol y semen… _mucho semen_ , y no solo lo percibe en el aire, puede verlos, escucharlos, los gemidos rebotan contra los muros. Cree saber lo que hay al fondo de ese pasaje, ha escuchado de los _darkroom_ pero no se siente preparado para pisar uno, solo imaginar que distintas y desconocidas manos recorren su cuerpo lo ponen nervioso por lo que detiene sus pasos y con ellos los pasos del hombre que sujeta su mano.

—Tranquilo, solo buscaba un espacio vacío.

Advierte el temor e inseguridad que embargan al otro, así que se acerca a él y le enmarca el rostro con ambas manos antes de darle el primer beso directamente en los labios. Por un instante aprecia los rasgos del rostro que tiene entre manos, le parece que sus facciones son las de alguien muy joven como para estar en un sitio como ese, piensa también que el chico de atrevido vestuario nunca ha estado con un hombre, y si acaso no es virgen, al menos sí es la primera vez que visita un lugar repleto de machos que despiden testosterona, su semblante inconforme y confundido lo dejan en evidencia fácilmente.

Lo toma de la cintura y lo coloca de espaldas contra la pared, justo en un espacio vacío entre dos parejas. Light siente en sus brazos el sudor de los sujetos que tiene al lado e intenta no ver lo que hacen, pero uno de ellos es tan escandaloso que le es imposible ignorarlo, de reojo se fija en su torso y en sus piernas abiertas que el otro sostiene en el aire, su endurecido miembro queda expuesto debido a la posición y lo ve temblar con más vigor en cada estocada, advirtiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax.

Unos ágiles dedos abren el broche de su pantalón y su vista vuelve al frente, encontrándose con el sujeto de encantadora sonrisa. Tiene la intención de hincarse para dar inicio a su faena pero el hombre lo detiene al colocarle una mano sobre el pecho.

Vuelve a buscar sus labios y sus manos se aventuran bajo la holgada y corta camisa, la piel se eriza ante sus caricias y sus dedos encuentran uno de los pezones, el cual pellizca y obtiene a cambio un leve jadeo que choca contra sus labios. Una de sus manos baja por el suave abdomen y se adentra en el pantalón abierto, en la zona de la pelvis no hay rastro de vellos pero si de humedad, bastante humedad.

Light gime y tiembla cuando dos dedos presionan y hacen círculos sobre su perineo antes de volver a atender sus testículos. Piensa que el ambiente le está afectando, todo es sexo alrededor de él que ahora también lo desea, tanto que si el desconocido propone de nuevo huir de ahí, se irá sin pensarlo.

—¿Te gusta…?— le susurra la voz profunda al oído, Light solo puede asentir mientras aprieta los ojos.

El castaño lleva ambas manos al broche del pantalón del otro, quiere devolverle el favor pero su cuerpo entero tiembla demasiado.

—¿Po-Por qué…?— titubea en tono suplicante y ojos apenas abiertos luego de que el hombre de penetrante mirada retirara su mano.

—Tranquilo...— responde a la vez que le delinea los labios con los dedos, llenándolo de su propio líquido pre seminal.

A Light el sabor no le molesta, se deja acariciar mientras intenta regular su respiración. No pasa mucho para que las manos de aquel hombre bajen de nuevo por su torso, Light espera que las caricias de hace un momento sobre su miembro se repitan, sin embargo los dedos se cuelan por el elástico del pantalón, el cual bajan hasta la mitad de sus piernas sin previo aviso.

—¿Qu-Qué haces…?— abre los ojos por completo y cubre con ambas manos su entrepierna.

—Te pagué por una mamada, nunca dije que tú me lo harías a mí— es lo único que responde antes de agacharse y sujetar las muñecas del menor para retirarle las manos, dejando al descubierto la húmeda erección.

Light no tiene tiempo de cuestionar nada, pronto esos labios se cierran en torno a su glande y sus piernas se debilitan ante la cálida lengua que recorre toda la extensión de su miembro.

No cree aguantar mucho, su respiración se entrecorta de nuevo, todo en su campo de visión se vuelve borroso, los cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos que le rodean ya no le incomodan, en cambio lo excitan. De forma tímida pero guiado por el placer, lleva ambas manos a la cabeza del hombre que está de rodillas frente a él, necesita sujetarse para no caer y a la vez desea ser él quien domine la velocidad con la que aquellos labios se mueven sobre su intimidad.

Y todo va bien, su amante parece dispuesto a complacerlo al no oponer resistencia cuando lo obliga a ir hasta el fondo, la experiencia y habilidad que posee con la lengua no es cuestionable. Pero es hasta que sus entrecerrados ojos enfocan a alguien que la realidad lo golpea de lleno y las piernas se le debilitan.

Matt está ahí, a unos metros de él sin apartarle la mirada.

Intenta llamar al otro pero ni siquiera sabe su nombre, además es imposible que articule una palabra coherente cuando los gemidos escapan de sus labios sin poder controlarlos. Tampoco es capaz de dominar su cuerpo, con las manos intenta apartar la cabeza del hermoso sujeto pero sus movimientos son torpes y el otro los entiende como una invitación a aumentar la velocidad, y lo hace. Su cuerpo entero se estremece cuando las succiones se acentúan y aceleran, la única razón por la que no cae hincado es porque su amante lo sujeta de las caderas.

Matt sigue observando, embelesado por la exquisita imagen frente a él. Nota que Light intenta retener los gemidos al morderse los labios pero falla en el intento, éstos sólo se vuelven más sonoros como presagio de lo que se avecina.

El hombre detiene la felación cuando uno, dos, tres espesos disparos de semen le llenan la boca, no los traga al instante, en cambio se pone en pie y sin soltar las caderas del muchacho vuelve a besarlo. Light corresponde por inercia, su mente está demasiado nublada como para recordar lo que le molestaba hace unos segundos, sus pantalones siguen abajo y de su glande aún gotean los restos de su orgasmo.

—Llámame y te haré tener muchos más y mejores— le dice contra el rostro mientras le deposita en la mano un papel. Light asume que debe ser su número telefónico y, ojalá, su nombre también.

Es hasta que lo ve con los pantalones arriba que Matt se atreve a acercarse.

—¡Light!— alza una mano y espera que el castaño la choque con la suya.

Uno de los presentes se muestra extrañado por la repentina aparición de ese muchacho pelirrojo, pero le resta importancia, asume que debe tratarse de un amigo del chico castaño cuyo nombre ahora conoce.

—Entonces es un hasta pronto, _Light…—_ pronuncia con una sonrisa que le roba un último suspiro al aludido.

—¿Y ese quién es?— le pregunta Matt con curiosidad una vez el sujeto se ha alejado lo suficiente, pero de nuevo no obtiene respuesta.

Matt no insiste y se hace a un lado. Light tiene la intención de disculparse porque no es nada personal en contra de él, pero no dice nada, en cambio se aleja. Lo único que sabe es que sí Matt está ahí, por consecuente también debe estarlo Lawliet. No quiere tener que lidiar con el empresario esa noche, así que prefiere ir en busca de Tom para poder partir antes de encontrarse con Elle.

En el trayecto hay nuevas manos, otros hombres que parecen dispuestos a pagar a cambio de pasar un buen momento, pero no se detiene, manda un mensaje a John y le muestra su brazalete al guardia. John sale a su encuentro y lo lleva hasta su mesa sin mayor contratiempo. Hay dos hombres más, Light le pide que se marchen pero para Tom es de mal gusto dejar a sus amigos cuando han llegado hace menos de una hora, le promete que se irán pronto pero por el momento toman asiento, él en medio de los otros dos y hace que Light se siente de frente a él con las piernas abiertas.

—¿Fuiste un buen chico o tendré que castigarte?— le suelta una nalgada y le muerde fácilmente la clavícula gracias a la posición en la que se encuentran.

—Fui un buen chico solo por ti— contesta dulce y sumiso pero con un semblante de fastidio que oculta al hundir el rostro en el cuello del mayor.

Una de sus varoniles manos recorre la longitud de la delgada espalda mientras con la otra lleva el vaso de cognac a sus labios. Disfruta el momento: alcohol, amigos y un adolescente sobre su regazo haciendo movimientos sugerentes con las caderas.

Light sigue sintiendo esos dedos hacer círculos hacia abajo en su columna vertebral hasta que los mismos se escabullen por el elástico de su pantalón. Es vergonzoso, sabe que hay otros dos que seguramente no pierden detalle, sin embargo no dice nada, ni cuando dos falanges se hunden hasta los nudillos en su esfínter. Tom necesita confirmar que no ha faltado a su promesa, es lo que le dice mientras continúa hurgando con ahínco su agujero. Light se muerde los labios, aunque sean solo un par de dedos su ano no estaba preparado, por lo que la intromisión resulta incómoda y un poco dolorosa. Es hasta que siente caricias a lo largo de sus piernas que realmente se tensa, sabe que no son las manos de John porque cuenta cuatro en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

—El trato es contigo— le recuerda mientras hace el intento de revolverse, pero Tom le rodea la cintura con un solo brazo y lo mantiene en su sitio.

Le pide que se calme y que disfrute entre siseos, intenta excitarlo al hundir por completo y con mayor rapidez sus dedos en tan cálido agujero hasta que su anillo de bodas desaparece en él.

—Gime para mí— pide dominante, su ardiente aliento choca contra los rastros de humedad que su carnosa lengua deja al recorrer cada recoveco de aquella oreja.

Light hace lo que se le pide, acomoda su cabeza de lado sobre el hombro del otro y le finge gemidos al oído, no tan escandalosos porque el lugar donde se encuentran no hay música para opacarlos pero sí lo suficientemente audibles para deleite de su cliente. No obstante, conforme pasan los minutos, las penetraciones se vuelven más profundas y los lengüetazos en su oreja y cuello más obscenos, pronto su cuerpo reacciona por voluntad propia y entre los falsos jadeos surgen tímidos suspiros de placer absoluto.

 **oOo**

Para Lawliet, sus ánimos han mejorado gradualmente conforme la velada avanza. No hace más de quince minutos que todos, a excepción de Matt, han vuelto a la mesa para departir un poco. Con botella en mano, Beyond relata cómo le fue en la entrevista de trabajo, no cree que vayan a llamarlo, tiene conocimiento en programación gracias a Matt pero en todos lados piden experiencia, y la única que posee son seis meses como soporte técnico en una pequeña empresa de la cual tuvo que renunciar por retrasos en el pago y exceso de trabajo. Mello y Near también comparten su día, trabajar como meseros no es sencillo, hay días en los que caminar de regreso a casa puede ser un suplicio por lo inflamadas que terminan sus piernas. El día de Lawliet también ha sido un fiasco pero prefiere no compartirlo, no quiere ofender a sus amigos por quejarse de cosas como del exquisito almuerzo al que tuvo que asistir para pactar un convenio con agentes suizos para luego salir corriendo y estar presente en una reunión de hora y media con los asociados desde la hermosa y amplia sala de juntas de su compañía donde él nada más estuvo sentado en su mullida silla reclinable escuchando propuestas y tomando decisiones mientras su secretaria documentaba lo necesario.

—¿Creen que nos traiga a la Bella o a la bestia?— comenta Mello mientras le da el último sorbo a su quinta botella.

Todos ríen y continúan haciendo bromas acerca de las conquistas de Matt. Coinciden en que para el pelirrojo no hay punto medio, o se lleva a casa a un espanto o seduce a un verdadero adonis. Los hermanos Lawliet apuestan a que volverá a la mesa de la mano de alguien poco agraciado, tomando en cuenta la hora que es y cuánto ha pasado desde que Matt se fue, les parece imposible que Jeevas no se haya acercado en más de alguna ocasión a la barra, y el alcohol afecta el razonamiento, vista y buen gusto a cualquiera. Mello opina lo contrario, cree que un feo —al no estar acostumbrado al cortejo— accede fácilmente ante coqueteos sin importar que sean simples o tontos, por lo que si Matt ha tardado es porque la presa no es fácil. Near es el único que prefiere no comentar, aún tiene presentes las palabras y la forma en la que Matt lo vio esa tarde, por lo que no se siente cómodo y tampoco cree que sea correcto reírse de su amigo como lo hacen los otros.

Las risas y bromas pesadas continúan mientras las botellas se van acabando y un nuevo balde llega, el único que no bebe es Near, le da uno o dos sorbos y luego le pasa la botella a Mello, pero estar más sobrio que el resto no lo hace divertirse menos cuando los relatos vergonzosos de la infancia comienzan, Beyond es el protagonista de ellos la mayoría de veces.

Es hasta que Matt vuelve que todos se quedan callados por un momento, pero contrario a lo que esperaban el muchacho no viene acompañado, en lo único que atinaron es que está ebrio.

—¿Una mala noche?— pregunta Elle, creyendo que ha regresado solo porque nadie cedió ante sus encantos.

Para desagrado de Mello, él y Near se ven obligados a separarse al momento que Matt toma asiento entre ellos sin permiso.

—No necesariamente...— contesta con una sonrisa ladina mientras echa la cabeza contra el respaldar y cierra los ojos, con una mano jala un poco el tiro de su pantalón para comodidad de su entrepierna, la cual aún está un poco dura, con restos de su semen y la saliva de un desconocido.

—Espero que al menos le hayas preguntado su nombre— bromea Mello a la vez que le da un par de codazos de complicidad.

—Cerré los ojos e imaginé que era Nate, no necesitaba su nombre— responde sin ni siquiera haberse tomado un minuto para pensar sus palabras, las cuales acompaña con un pequeño apretón sobre el muslo del más bajito.

Near se estremece sobre el asiento e intenta apartarse, pero más que incomodarse por el comentario o por la atrevida caricia de Matt, le preocupa Mello, lo ha visto ponerse rojo en cuestión de segundos y empeora al momento que Matt añade:

— Aunque me hubiese encantado más si hubiesen sido los labios del verdadero Nate los que estuviesen alrededor de mi…

Mello no le permite terminar, una de sus manos se empuña sobre la parte frontal de la camisa de Matt y lo jala con todas sus fuerzas a fin de hacerlo a un lado, pero debido al estado de ebriedad en el que ambos se encuentran solo logra que el el otro caiga tumbado sobre su regazo.

—¡Quítate de encima, idiota! — farfulla Mello con voz rasposa a la vez que se revuelve.

—¡Pero si tú me tiraste!— contesta con el entrecejo fruncido mientras intenta enderezarse, sin éxito —¡Y no me digas idiota, tú eres idiota!

Mello se ofende y mientras intenta sacárselo de encima llama _fosforito_ a su amigo como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños, Matt replica y lo tilda de ser un _rubia oxigenada._ Los demás observan como la discusión va tornándose en una pelea de niños, en donde uno le jala el cabello al otro y el otro responde sacando la lengua. Lawliet no cree que alguno de los dos vaya a hacerse realmente daño pero al estar el lugar ambientado solamente con música de fondo, la infantil escena fácilmente comienza a llamar la atención e incomodar a las demás personas, por lo que considera pertinente separarlos.

—¿Podrían comportarse?— reprocha muy bajito mientras se inclina hacia adelante y toma el brazo del pelirrojo a fin de traerlo consigo.

La idea que Elle tenía en su cabeza no sale como lo planeado, los dos son incapaces de coordinar movimientos, por lo que al momento de jalarlo, Matt tropieza contra la mesa y el peso adicional hace que ambos caigan de espaldas sobre el sofá, Matt encima de Elle. Hay un par de flojas carcajadas, especialmente por parte de los dos afectados, quienes ríen como si no hubiese un mañana, claramente bajo efectos del alcohol.

—¡También vi a tu novio!— dice Matt con voz aguda y riendo más fuerte, como si acabase de decir lo más gracioso del mundo.

Lawliet rodea la cintura de su amigo y lo aprieta con todas las fuerzas que su estado le permite a fin de evitar que Matt caiga de sus piernas. No le toma importancia al comentario, supone que Matt vio a algún chico que se parecía a alguno de sus ex novios.

—¿Mi novio? ¿Por qué no lo trajiste para que lo conociera?— bromea aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Lo saludé pero Light me ignoró por completo!— chilla ofendido, ojos completamente abiertos y llevándose una mano al pecho.

Todos son testigos de cómo las facciones de Elle cambian, sus carcajadas cesan y su semblante jovial desaparece.

—Eso es imposible— dice con seguridad luego de haber vacilado por unos instantes —. Light no puede estar aquí.

A Beyond no le agrada la expresión que muestra su hermano, sabe que aunque Elle no lo haya admitido abiertamente, ese muchacho llamado Light no le es indiferente, por consiguiente tampoco le agrada el rumbo de la conversación. En vano intenta cubrir la boca de Matt mientras le pide que guarde silencio, pero Matt se revuelve hasta apartar la mano del menor de los gemelos.

—¡No me toques, Beyond! ¡Y si era Light!— se defiende de ambos hermanos aún arrastrando las palabras a la vez que alza su brazo izquierdo y muestra el brazalete que está en su muñeca —Hasta tenía uno de estos.

Lo siguiente que Matt sabe es que está en el suelo y que Mello y Near lo están ayudando para ponerse en pie. Elle se levantó con tanta rapidez que por un momento olvidó a la persona que tenía en las piernas, pero no se detiene a auxiliarlo, en cambio rodea el sofá de su mesa reservada y repasa con la mirada el lugar. Si Light portaba un brazalete, significa que tiene acceso a las áreas exclusivas.

—¿¡Qué haces, Elle!?— reclama Beyond al alcanzarlo pero su hermano no lo escucha o decide ignorarlo.

Elle avanza pero hay muy poca luz, apenas y puede ver los rostros de las demás personas. Beyond lo sigue de cerca, esperando que para bien de todos Light no se encuentre ahí, sin embargo lo siguiente que ve es un repentino destello, Su hermano ha sacado su celular y hasta él que es el patito feo de la familia sabe que es de mala educación alumbrar a las personas directamente al rostro, sobre todo en un lugar como ése. Vuelve a pedirle que regresen pero esta vez intenta tomarlo del brazo para obligarlo a regresar, sin embargo la delgada extremidad de su hermano se le escapa de las manos al momento que el otro acelera el paso.

—¡Elle Lawliet!— lo llama en un tono que utilizaría una madre molesta, pero el mayor no voltea, solo lo ve dirigirse muy decidido a una mesa en específico.

Casi al final del salón hay unos mullidos sillones modulares que juntos forman un semicírculo, en ellos tres nombres conversan y beben pero le pareció ver a alguien con cabello castaño. No puede asegurar que se trata de Light, puede que el alcohol lo esté haciendo ver cosas que no son y, además, no puede ver el rostro de esa persona en específico porque se encuentra de espaldas a él. Pero eso no le impide acercarse a ellos sin ni siquiera tener una excusa en mente.

—Buenas noches…

Light se tensa sobre el regazo de Tom al reconocer esa voz y se reprime un _"te dije que nos fuéramos, imbécil"_ a la vez que oculta el rostro en el cuello de su cliente, esperando que así su identidad quede a salvo.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?— pregunta uno de ellos con los ojos apenas abiertos y utilizando una mano como visera para cubrirse de la molesta luz.

—Estoy buscando a un…

—¡A un amigo!— interrumpe Beyond al alcanzar a su hermano.

Lo primero que el gemelo recién llegado hace es arrebatarle el celular al otro y desactivar la lámpara, algo que los presentes en la mesa agradecen e invitan a los hermanos a tomar asiento para que puedan contarles sobre ese amigo perdido.

Light maldice su asquerosa suerte en su mente y maldice también al idiota de John por no haberlo escuchado antes. Está molesto, siente como su cuerpo completo tiembla de rabia y sabe que la razón es la presencia de Lawliet. Se imagina que en estos momentos Lawliet tiene una sonrisa en los labios y eso le enerva, pero no se atreve a voltear, no quiere darle el gusto de que se burle de él en frente de los otros. Para su suerte, escucha la voz que reconoce como la de Beyond rechazando amablemente la invitación y pidiendo disculpas por cualquier inconveniente.

—Vamonos…— pide Light apenas audible luego de un minuto cuando cree que aquel par se ha alejado lo suficiente.

En esta ocasión, Tom coincide en que lo mejor es marcharse, si sigue bebiendo no podrá culminar la velada de la forma en que la tiene planeada. Los otros dos por su parte deciden quedarse un poco más, así que luego de acordar la fecha para la próxima reunión de amigos se despiden sin mayor contratiempo.

Lejos de aquella mesa, Elle vuelve a pedirle a Beyond que lo suelte cuando ve a cierta pareja ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la salida, pero el menor no accede, aún sujetándolo del brazo trata de llevarlo consigo.

Sin embargo a duras penas avanzan dos pasos. Beyond también ha bebido y al intentar avanzar con su hermano pareciera que son un par de borrachos forcejeando entre ellos. De seguir así pronto llegará algún encargado a pedirles que se comporten o que se retiren, aunque de hecho no le importaría recibir un poco de ayuda por parte de alguien más.

—¡Dame una buena razón por la que quieras ir detrás de él!— exigió ya cansado de escuchar una y otra vez _"suéltame, Beyond"_ —¿Acaso te gusta?

—¡Por supuesto que no!— responde al instante a la vez que lleva una mano a su brazo y acaricia la zona que los dedos de su hermano lastimaron —Pero ¿viste a ese tipo? ¡Fácilmente podría ser su papá! ¿¡Y viste cómo lo tocaban…!?

—¡Sí, realmente _asqueroso_!— interrumpió con una mueca de asco.

—¡Exacto! ¡Y tan solo es un menor de edad!

Beyond no puede evitar rodar los ojos ante el razonamiento de su hermano, el cual está bastante alejado a lo que él se refería. A él le causa asco todo lo referente a Light Yagami, lo que es y lo que hace, aunque es muy probable que su opinión sea subjetiva luego del roce que tuvieron la otra noche pues a decir verdad ha visto a Mello y Matt hacer cosas peores y jamás ha pensado de ellos como personas repulsivas.

—Te recuerdo que tú también eres mayor que él— le reprocha apuntándole con el dedo índice.

Elle guarda silencio y sus pupilas vacilan de un lado a otro por pocos segundos.

—No es lo mismo…— responde apenas audible y no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Quizá Beyond tenga razón pero él jamás expondría a un menor de edad a un lugar repleto de sexo, alcohol y drogas, donde en más de alguna ocasión se han escuchado rumores de jóvenes drogados y violados múltiples veces en los sanitarios.

—Si, si lo es— replica el otro —. Enredarse sexualmente con un menor de edad no es menos grave que permitirle el acceso a un club nocturno. La razón por la que te acuestas con él es la misma razón por la cual él estaba aquí esta noche, viste la situación en la que se encontraba con esos sujetos, si tú quieres ir detrás de una persona como esa, no esperes que yo te apoye— finaliza al dar un paso hacia atrás y llevar las manos a su espalda, dándole a entender que él ya no lo detendría.

Elle lo piensa, no quiere volver a pelear con Beyond en un lapso menor a quince días, y menos por el mismo motivo. Pero quiere convencerse de que el que está equivocado es su hermano y no él; es una cuestión de empatía y humanidad, no es correcto permitir que algo malo ocurra cuando pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo.

No sabe cómo salvar a alguien que no ha pedido ser salvado ni siquiera sabe de qué debe salvarlo, pero da media vuelta, y tal como Beyond se lo dijo, esta vez no lo detiene.

Intenta abrirse paso entre la multitud, lo cual no es fácil pero acelera su andar al vislumbrar la coronilla tupida de cabellos castaños cerca de la salida principal. Una vez afuera la pareja se le pierde de vista por unos segundos, hay tanta gente que intenta ponerse en puntitas para tener una mejor visión de lo que le rodea, y los encuentra de nuevo a unos metros de distancia. Avanza, sin embargo la preocupación y buenas intenciones que tenía poco a poco se van transformando en enojo.

Fueron dos días, dos malditos días en lo que Light no atendió ninguna de sus llamadas ni respondió sus mensajes, y al tenerlo a unos pasos de distancia entendía el motivo, ¿quién se creía que era para ignorarlo? Hicieron un trato, ¿no? Pagó por adelantado y podía disponer de él en el momento que quisiera.

—Tú vienes conmigo— dice de repente, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para sujetar al otro del brazo y jalarlo.

—¿Qué…?— murmura sorprendido como acto reflejo al encontrarse con el pálido rostro de Ellle Lawliet.

—Disculpa— interrumpe Tom al regresar dos pasos luego de que su _"cita"_ se le fuese arrebatada de las manos —, eres el mismo muchacho de hace un momento, ¿no?— reconoce el rostro del joven pero no se muestra molesto por la atrevida interrupción del muchacho, cree que ha reconocido que Light no es más que un prostituto, ¿quién no lo haría con ese atuendo? — Lo siento, pero debes buscarte al tuyo.

Tom intenta retomar sus pasos a la vez que toma nuevamente la mano de Light, no obstante Lawliet no lo permite.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado— asegura mientras lo sujeta con más fuerza.

—¡Estas ebrio, Lawliet!— se revuelve de nuevo y con ambas manos golpea el pecho del otro, intentando alejarse.

Es hasta entonces que Tom entiende que esos dos se conocen, pero no piensa permitir que alguien arruine los planes que tiene para esa noche, así que adoptando una postura más erguida, se acerca al muchacho.

—Sabe que es menor de edad, ¿verdad?— dice sin lucir intimidado y el semblante de seguridad que el otro mostraba cae un poco.

Los ojos de Light se abren por completo, confundido por la actitud del empresario, no entiende qué espera lograr con todo esto pero se acerca a él y le pide que por favor no le arruine la noche, sin embargo Lawliet ignora su petición y añade:

—Supongo que a su esposa le agradará mucho saber lo que usted hace mientras ella duerme— no había pasado desapercibido el brillante anillo que el hombre usaba en el dedo anular, el mismo que ahora intentaba ocultar al empuñar la mano.

Light se tensa, cree que la sangre ha abandonado su cuerpo y sus dedos comienzan a entumecerse. No quiere voltear pero con miedo lo hace, la mirada de Tom se cruza con la suya y lo que encuentra en ella es resentimiento pero sobre todo furia.

—No vale la pena— es lo único que dice antes de dejar caer la gabardina que como buen caballero cargaba para Light.

—¡Tom, espera!— lo sigue e intenta detenerlo al sujetarlo de la manga de la camisa, pero el hombre se aparta.

—¡Me llamo Ron, imbécil!— vocifera al mismo tiempo que lo empuja, quizá no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para mandar al castaño al suelo.

Light se pone en pie con demasiada rapidez e ignora a una pareja que al pasar le preguntan si se encuentra bien. No irá detrás de Ron a rogarle, pero no lo pierde de vista, lo ve alejarse y con él se van las esperanzas que tenía de regalarle un cumpleaños decente a su madre. Sin embargo no se siente triste, lo que lo invade es un enorme deseo por gritar, gritarle a ese idiota que jamás se acostaría con alguien tan asqueroso si no fuera por dinero y que dos de sus dedos son mucho más grandes que su verga, pero la rabia que se acumula en su garganta y se expande por todo su cuerpo se lo impide.

—Cúbrete— ordena Lawliet con seriedad a la vez que le coloca la gabardina sobre los hombros, pero esa voz es el detonante para que Light estalle.

—¿¡Y a ti qué mierda te pasa!?— gira sobre sus talones y con ambas manos intenta empujarlo, pero el otro lo detiene al sujetarlo por las muñecas.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?— le replica a la vez que ejerce más presión y lo jala hacia sí —Te desapareces por dos días y te vengo a encontrar en un lugar en el que ni deberías de estar y con un tipo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que eras el único?— interrumpe con tono burlesco.

—Me vale verga con cuántos te revuelques— le dice tan cerca que su aliento choca de lleno contra el rostro del otro —, pero si mal no recuerdo tú aún me debes, así que tu trabajo de puta lo debes acomodar a mi horario. Si yo te digo que vengas tú vienes con el culo ya listo, ¿entiendes?

Light se tensa ante las palabras del otro, las cuales se abren paso enérgicamente hasta calar en la más ínfima parte de su ser. Siempre ha sabido poner en su lugar a esas personas que lo menosprecian por ser, según las palabras de ellos, _"una puta más"_ pero ve a Lawliet tan molesto que por un momento no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—Te odio...— es lo único que atina a decir porque es lo único que siente. Un inmenso odio hacia ese tipo.

—No me importa— se encoge de hombros con altanería a la vez que suelta una de las muñecas del menor, usando ahora su brazo libre para rodearlo por la cintura y acercarlo aún más, todo bajo la mirada de algunos curiosos —. Si tanto deseabas que te reventaran el culo, podrías haberme llamado, apuesto que soy lo mejor que te has llevado a la cama.

—¿Llamarte? ¿Lo mejor?— suelta junto a una risa llena de ironía —¿Crees que por haber compartido un par de mensajes ya eres especial?, ¿exclusivo? No, Lawliet, solo eres uno más. ¿Sabes lo que realmente quiero? ¡Que me dejes en paz!— intenta revolverse de nuevo pero por la posición en la que se encuentran, Elle sujetandole una muñeca y rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo, le es casi imposible alejarse.

—Es una pena que lo que tú quieras no importe. Vamonos.

La burla en su mirada y la prepotencia en sus palabras fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Light siente lágrimas de impotencia y vergüenza acumularse tras sus párpados, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado, lo único que quiere es regresar a casa y olvidar que alguna vez conoció a Elle Lawliet, pero éste no parece dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

—Te odio...— es lo último que le susurra.

Para Lawliet todo se torna negro al momento que algo rocía su rostro. Se frota los ojos y suelta un gruñido, sus párpados arden, su traquea se cierra y se le dificulta la respiración, lleva ambas manos al rostro y se rasga la piel con las uñas, la sensación de asfixia y escozor es exasperante y en un acto desesperado grita por ayuda.

Light se detiene por pocos segundos al verlo caer de rodillas con el rostro enrojecido y los párpados hinchados, al castaño la respiración también se le dificulta y el corazón se le acelera, completamente asustado. Algunas personas lo acusan con la mirada y no lo soporta, sus falanges se entumecen y el gas pimienta cae al suelo al mismo tiempo que gira y huye, esperando nunca volver a verlo.


	12. Déjà vu

Después de haber caminado tres cuadras, Liam se detiene frente a una casa de esquina, la única que no está pintarrajeada con los indescifrables mensajes que los vándalos crean sobre las paredes para marcar su territorio; ésta, en cambio, tiene escrito _"Abarrotes Pascual"_ en la parte superior de una de las paredes, todas las letras del mismo tamaño y de un color negro sobre una fachada en tonalidades durazno suave, la cual sería impecable si no fuera por algunas cuantas grietas propias de la zona.

Aún de pie frente a la entrada de doble puerta, saca un pedazo de papel junto al dinero que trae en uno de los bolsillos y lo cuenta; un par de billetes arrugados y monedas son lo único que le queda para lo que resta del mes. Nada más veintiocho dólares y setenta y tres centavos. Deberá pedirle a Ushio un adelanto salarial para sobrellevar los días que faltan o hacer una que otra "entrega especial" para obtener más dinero en el próximo pago, pero por el momento piensa que la cantidad en su mano es suficiente para cumplir con los puntos que aún no han sido tachados del papel, o al menos intentarlo.

Al entrar, una campana incrustada en la parte superior de la puerta anuncia su llegada. El interior del lugar se asemeja mucho a su exterior, simple pero agradable. En los estantes y mostradores, cada producto está perfectamente ordenado, como si cada mañana fueran limpiados y alineados antes de abrir sus puertas al público. Incluso el piso luce impecable pese a que el ladrillo es igual o incluso más viejo que los habitantes de dicha casa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— pregunta el dueño del local, dejando a un lado el periódico que data de unos años atrás pero que contiene una nota que siempre le agrada leer por las tardes

A Liam le sorprende que el anciano esté tan sonriente detrás de un simple mostrador en lugar de colocar barras en medio del lugar y atender a sus clientes detrás de ellas, como medida de seguridad que tomaría cualquiera que tenga una tienda en dicha zona. Pero supone que Don Pascual, como las antiguas y nuevas generaciones lo conocen, tiene ciertos privilegios por haber visto crecer a muchos de ahí.

—Quiero…— hace una pausa y revisa nuevamente el papel. El segundo punto es demasiado ambiguo, solamente dice "decoración" y no tiene idea de qué tenía Light en mente, así que se limita a pedir lo primero que se le ocurre —… globos. Y tal vez un par de esos listones coloridos.

—¿Alguna celebración?— pregunta a fin de sacar plática mientras se desplaza por el local con la lentitud propia de la edad.

—Un cumpleaños— contesta con la mirada hacia abajo, fija en el arrugado papel que tiene en manos, repasando en los tres detalles que aún le hacen falta.

La lista es corta, solamente cinco puntos a cumplir y dos de ellos ya están tachados. Uno de ellos, el primero de hecho, lo tachó antes de salir de casa, el otro, el quinto, ya estaba tachado cuando encontró el papel tirado cerca del cesto de basura.

Don Pascual regresa hasta el mostrador principal y coloca sobre él tres bolsas, cada una de tamaños diferentes dependiendo de la cantidad.

—Los globos vienen en paquetes de diez, veinte y cincuenta. Y los listones se venden por docenas.

Luego de vacilar un poco, toma el paquete más pequeño de globos y la docena de listones, sin saber qué hará con ellos. Repasa con la mirada cada estante, buscando algo más que pueda utilizar en su intento de decoración y sonríe al encontrar un paquete de letras inflables en color dorado pero al preguntar el precio su sonrisa desaparece, por lo que opta por una opción más económica, unas letras hechas de cartón forradas con papeles de colores llamativos y cada letra unida a la otra con un hilo para formar la palabra "feliz cumpleaños"

—¿Algo más?— pregunta el propietario mientras mete todo en una bolsa.

Liam no contesta al instante, en cambio regresa su vista al rasgado papel y repasa el tercer punto, como si leerlo más de cuatro veces le hará saber lo qué son los _sorrentinos._

 _—_ ¿Usted sabe cómo se preparan los sorrentinos rellenos de calabaza y salmón?— alza la mirada casi con ilusión luego de haber leído, lo que supone, es el nombre del platillo. Sin embargo la amable sonrisa de don Pascual lo hace sentir como un tonto. Es claro que el viejo no tiene idea de qué habla y aunque lo supiera, no podría encontrar nada de lo que necesita en su tienda ni en ninguna de la zona —. No importa— dice con una sonrisa para disimular su vergüenza.

Pensó que esto de hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños sería más sencillo, en su cabeza ir de compras se había presentado como algo fácil y entretenido. Sin embargo, pese a que sus ánimos no están por los cielos como cuando entró a la tienda, la idea de celebrar el cumpleaños de Sachiko sigue en pie aunque tenga que cambiar algunos, o más bien, todos los detalles de la lista, desde el platillo principal hasta el postre, y don Pascual lo ayuda.

De regreso a casa, recapacita en algo que debió haber pensado el día que decidió recoger el papel en vez de dejarlo ahí… **_"¿Por qué?"_** Sabe que él no es parte de los Yagami, a diario Light se lo deja en claro cada vez que "amablemente" le pide que se busque otro lugar donde molestar, pero desde hace unos días él realmente desea serlo, quizá porque el sentirse, de alguna manera, parte de una familia es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en mucho tiempo.

 **oOo**

Light sabe que es tarde, quizá una o dos horas han pasado luego del mediodía, la hora en la que el sol se encuentra en lo más alto, lo supone porque su habitación se ha caldeado hasta el punto que el colchón bajo su espalda le escuece los riñones, sin embargo no cambia de posición, la calcinante sensación no es tan molesta si lo compara con el punzante dolor en su cabeza. De hecho cree que cualquier malestar físico es leve en comparación al cúmulo de emociones que le invaden el pecho. Se siente decepcionado de sí mismo.

En días como estos es cuando la vida le demuestra que aún es muy iluso. Su error fue haber deseado revivir un momento que ocurrió años atrás, cuando era tan solo un niño…

Tenía ocho años cuando su padre le contó un secreto, le harían una fiesta a mamá, con regalos, globos, pastel y unas cuantas amigas de ella. A esa edad, cualquier niño se emociona con la palabra "fiesta", sobre todo alguien que lo único que conocía por cumpleaños era que sus padres le compraran un pastel y le cantaran cualquier melodía alusiva a la celebración porque algo más grande era demasiado costoso.

 _"—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?"_

Le había preguntado su padre una noche antes, luego de explicarle que había hecho horas extras para que mamá tuviera un bonito cumpleaños, pidiéndole perdón por haber estado tan ausente los últimos días. Esa noche apenas y pudo dormir, estaba tan emocionado que quería correr y contarle a alguien su increíble secreto, pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

Ser el cómplice de tu padre para hacer feliz a la mujer que más amas puede ser mágico cuando eres tan solo un niño. Aquella tarde de Octubre vio a su papá cocinar el platillo favorito de mamá mientras él, como miembro oficial y único del pequeño club de decoración, tenía la tarea de hacer el dibujo más bonito para que papá lo pegara en la refrigeradora antes de que mami regresara.

Jamás admitiría que a sus diecisiete años escribió una lista con cada detalle de aquel día en un intento de revivir uno de sus mejores recuerdos de la infancia. No sabe porque pensó que sería una buena idea; su padre ya no está allí para cocinar mientras le relata espectaculares anécdotas de su juventud, cuya veracidad ahora pondría en tela de juicio, él ya no es un nene inocente de ocho años al que mandas a dibujar para evitar un accidente en la cocina, y su madre… ella ya no luce tan radiante como lucía esa tarde que cruzó la puerta.

Y es ante la imagen actual de su madre, llena de marcas y carente de vida, que suelta el primer sollozo. El llanto es amargo y en poco tiempo desmedido, no importa cuánto odia llorar, la sensación de melancolía, decepción y patetismo lo sobrepasan, haciendo que las lágrimas se enreden entre sus falanges al momento que se frota ambos ojos con las manos hechas puño. Sentir las mejillas húmedas es sofocante, así que intenta calmarse, gira sobre el colchón y cierra los ojos a la vez que se abraza a sí mismo para dominar los temblores que de pronto invaden su cuerpo. Solo debe dejar la mente en blanco, olvidar lo orgulloso que se sentía cada vez que sus padres le explicaban que Light significaba _"luz"_ en inglés, porque eso era para ellos. Solamente tiene que olvidar que alguna vez le hicieron creer que era él era lo más importante que tenían.

Desde hace mucho, tal vez desde que su padre los dejó, su único objetivo es hacer feliz a su madre, pero entre lágrimas y espasmos cae en cuenta que ésto lo hacía por una necesidad no dicha de sentir que entre aquellas paredes aún se encuentra su hogar. _"Egoísta"_ piensa, convencido de que ese es el motivo por el cual falló, porque no lo hacía por ella, sino por él.

Lo más fácil para mitigar la frustración contra sí mismo es culpar a Elle, sobretodo cuando éste le ha saturado el buzón de voz con mensajes donde le dice que necesitan hablar. Sin embargo, pese a que el sinfín de llamadas es muestra suficiente de cuán culpable se siente, debe admitir que él se hubiese marchado aún si el pelinegro jamás hubiese aparecido en ese club. Fue un estúpido al creer que por tener un historial sexual con muchos hombres sería capaz de hacer lo mismo en un lugar diferente, entrar a esos sitios y elegir a su víctima en lugar de esperar en las afueras por alguno que apenas pudiese mantenerse en pie. Pero ahí, donde todos creían tener el derecho de poder tocarlo, se sintió indefenso, y ese es un sentimiento que siempre ha odiado.

—Oye…

Light escucha la voz de Liam detrás de él y al instante se paraliza, reteniendo hasta la respiración.

—¿Es que acaso no piensas salir de la cama en todo el día?— pregunta el recién llegado, asomando la cabeza luego de haber removido un poco la cortina, sin advertir realmente el estado del otro

—¿Quién le ha dicho que puede entrar a mi habitación sin permiso?— contesta sin voltear luego de unos segundos, cuando creyó haber controlado su respiración. Sin embargo su voz sonó forzada, o quizá llena de necesidad sin desearlo.

—¿Quieres que toque antes de entrar la próxima vez?— sonríe pero no obtiene respuesta. Lo que para Liam puede parecer una muestra de rebeldía, para Light es una forma de no quedar en vergüenza luego de haber sonado tan patético, por lo que solo emite un bufido, como diciéndole que su presencia le molesta —. Solo bromeaba. Anda, sal de la cama, aún tenemos que poner unos globos antes de que Sachiko vuelva.

Y con eso da media vuelta, casi seguro de que como es usual, será ignorado por el adolescente que siempre le deja en claro cuánto lo odia en cada oportunidad que tiene. Sin embargo se sorprende al escuchar detrás de él un par de pies descalzos haciendo eco en el suelo.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá?— pregunta mientras con una mano se sujeta del marco de la puerta para sobrellevar el mareo que le provocó haberse puesto de pie tan rápido.

Debió evitar hacer cualquier movimiento brusco para no empeorar el dolor de cabeza, sobre todo luego de no haber comido ni bebido nada en lo que va del día, pero no pudo reaccionar de otra manera cuando notó que ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de su progenitora.

—En el salón de belleza— dice con una sonrisa parecida a la de un niño pequeño.

Sin embargo para Light esas palabras son como una bofetada que lo obligan a sujetarse con más fuerza de la pared. En primera instancia piensa en su nota, está seguro que se deshizo de ella, pero ¿qué tal si ese idiota la encontró? Porque _"un día en el spa"_ era lo primero en su lista. Liam, sin saber que hace bien, evita comentar que el intento de salón de belleza en la casa de la señora del edificio **B** no es tan bonito como supone que debe ser el lugar que Light tenía en mente; en cambio comienza a sacar las cosas de las bolsas que traía consigo.

—Tú puedes preparar los emparedados y yo inflo algunos globos, o al revés, como prefieras.

Liam sabe cuán importante es Sachiko para Light, y piensa que de esa forma se construirá un espacio en dicha casa, por lo que sonríe al ver que Light toma asiento en el comedor, sin saber el verdadero motivo

—Quiero agua— pide con voz seria y sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Tú puedes preparar los emparedados o los globos— repite al colocar un vaso sobre la mesa. Debido a lo pequeño del lugar, el refrigerador está casi al lado, así que ir por una botella le toma pocos segundos.

Luego de darle un largo sorbo al vaso y sin decir nada, deja en claro su elección al tomar el pan, queso y jamón que están sobre la mesa, solo porque cree que necesita comer algo para mitigar el agobiante dolor de cabeza.

Una sonrisa es lo menos que Liam esperaba como muestra de agradecimiento, pero el hecho de que Light decidiera quedarse en lugar de volver a su habitación es un comienzo, así que él también toma asiento en el comedor e infla unos cuantos globos que luego pegará en la pared.

—Y…— carraspea la garganta, inseguro de cómo continuar. En un principio piensa en hablar de chicas, él adoraba hablar de ellas en sus años de juventud, pero si los rumores son ciertos, no cree que el muchacho se sienta atraído hacia el sexo opuesto, aunque tampoco está seguro de su homosexualidad, por lo que opta por una pregunta más general —¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Luego de esas palabras, Light aparta la mirada de lo que sería su primer emparedado y la dirige a Liam, quien incomodo vuelve la vista hacia los globos que tiene entre las manos al percibir exasperación en aquellos ojos.

—¿Qué pretende?— dice con el entrecejo fruncido —¿Piensa que soy tan tonto como para creerle?

—Solo…

—¡Usted no es parte de esta familia!— interrumpe, dejando todo a un lado.

—¡Porque tú no me dejas serlo!— el reproche suena más duro de lo que hubiese querido, pero no se retracta, en cambio añade: —¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes? Mi adolescencia fue parecida a la tuya, ¡por eso estoy intentando cambiar!— se relame los labios y lo mira directamente a los ojos antes de continuar —¿¡Sabes hace cuánto no pruebo una botella de alcohol!?, Sachiko tampoco...

—¿¡Y luego qué!?— espeta a la vez que con brusquedad se pone en pie, apoyando ambas palmas en la mesa —¿¡Cree que no sé lo que sigue!? Solo serán unas semanas y luego…

—¡Lo estoy intentando!— interrumpe con un golpe sobre la madera. Por supuesto que conoce las recaídas, ha tenido tantas que ya perdió la cuenta, pero esta vez realmente quiere y cree poder lograrlo.

—Ir a la casa de un viejo a platicar de sus problemas con un grupo de alcohólicos que no tienen nada que hacer un viernes por la noche no es realmente intentarlo— se cruza de brazos, su voz y aspecto son mordaces.

Liam intenta mantener la calma, pero el sarcasmo con el que Light lo mira le molesta.

—¿Sabes?— llevando una mano a su bolsillo trasero, busca el papel que guardó en él —. Supongo que salvar esto de la basura tampoco es _"realmente intentarlo"._

Liam está equivocado si piensa que obtendrá una reacción favorable al mostrar lo que ha guardado los últimos dos días. Y lo descubre al instante.

—¿¡Quien se cree que es para meterse en mis cosas!?— se abalanza contra él y lo sujeta de la parte frontal de la camisa, guiado por el coraje que le provoca ver su preciada lista en posesión del otro. Arrebatarle el papel no es difícil, Liam no hace nada por detenerlo, pero aún así los reproches siguen — ¡Usted no tenía que hacerlo! ¡Solo yo podía hacerlo! ¡Usted no es _él_!

—¡Solo quería ayudar!— farfulla a la vez que lo empuja un poco. La fuerza que ejerce no es demasiada, pero sí lo suficiente para alejarlo luego de que Light intentara golpearlo. Sin embargo nota algo extraño al verlo tambalear —¿Estás bien…?— se acerca deprisa y lo sujeta de los brazos para mantenerlo quieto cuando intenta rechazarlo.

—¡No me toque! ¡Usted solo es otro que se va a ir cuando se canse de cogerla!

—¿Light…?

La escena se paraliza, los reproches y forcejeos cesan y ambos voltean en dirección a la puerta principal, bajo la cual Sachiko se encuentra de pie. Pero verla tan hermosa con sus labios rosáceos y delicados rizos, como hace mucho no la veía, es más de lo que Light puede soportar por ese día. Lo último que escucha es un grito despavorido de su madre, llamándolo sin éxito.

 **oOo**

Le toma tres intentos lograr al menos entreabrir los ojos, y medio minuto más para que sus demás sentidos reaccionen. Está tan oscuro que le es difícil ver lo que le rodea, pero deduce que se encuentra en su cama. Lo siguiente que percibe es algo frío a la altura de su frente y al llevar una mano hasta ella descubre que se trata de un paño húmedo.

—Al fin despiertas, ¿cómo te sientes?

La voz de Sachiko es dulce y la acompaña con una caricia en la mejilla de su hijo. Sin embargo, debido a la poca luz y aturdimiento que lo invade, escuchar la repentina voz de su madre le sonsaca un respingo junto con un jadeo.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte…— continúa ella, con el mismo tono de voz y la misma caricia.

—Yo…— titubea pero guarda silencio, aún está confundido. Sentir el borde de la cama rozando sus talones lo mantienen en la realidad, esa en la que no es un niño pequeño por más que la escena le resulte familiar.

—Vino el vecino de arriba, el que es médico, ¿lo recuerdas?— explica mientras vuelve a acomodar el paño en la frente de su hijo, luego de haberlo humedecido en el agua fría que dejó sobre la mesita de noche —Es una suerte que no estuviera de turno. Tenías la fiebre muy alta y Liam me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes, eso pudo haber ocasionado el desmayo y…

—Mamá lo siento…— dice apenas audible al recordar el conjunto de sucesos que lo dirigieron hasta ese momento; desde lo ocurrido con Elle hasta la discusión con Liam —Y-Yo…

Hay tanta inquietud en su voz que sus disculpas no pueden ser dirigidas solamente a lo sucedido esa tarde, cualquiera que viera la forma en la que brillan sus ojos aún en la penumbra podría notarlo, o al menos Sachiko lo nota, porque esa mirada y esas palabras ya las ha vivido antes.

— _Shhh,_ el doctor dijo que es importante que descanses— interrumpe con el mismo tono suave a la vez que gira y se arrastra por el colchón hasta situarse a un costado —. Era más cómodo cuando estabas pequeño, ¿no crees?

Le es difícil no romper en llanto ahí mismo, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo. La cama es tan pequeña que apenas caben los dos pero se acomoda de lado, utiliza un brazo bajo su cabeza como apoyo y con la otra mano le acaricia el castaño cabello.

Light se muerde los labios cuando ella comienza a tararear una canción de cuna como cuando de niño no podía dormir en las noches. La melodía es embriagante, desea aferrarse a su cintura y cerrar los ojos, olvidar todo por un instante; pero por alguna razón, la sensación que le genera su voz, sus caricias, sentirla tan cerca es agobiante. O quizá lo agobiante es la culpa que carga.

—Arruine tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?— pregunta apenas audible, con la vista fija en ella a pesar de que es tan solo una silueta en la opacidad del lugar.

—Por supuesto que no, no digas eso— contesta al instante y se lo asegura con un beso en la mejilla —. Tú sigues siendo mi mejor regalo.

Dicho acercamiento permite que Light inhale un leve aroma a jazmín junto a un poco de laca para el cabello. El aroma es un tanto escandaloso si lo compara con la sutil y refinada fragancia que compró con ayuda de Teru. De haberle entregado su obsequio en la mañana como tenía planeado, ella podría haberlo usado durante todo el día, pero tampoco se queja, la ausencia de alcohol en su esencia es suficiente.

—Mamá, lo que escuchaste antes…

— _Shhh,_ ya te dije que debes descansar— lo interrumpe aunque en esta ocasión el tono que emplea es un poco más duro, no lo hace adrede pero no quiere hablar sobre lo que escuchó hace unas horas al cruzar la puerta de su casa.

El ambiente se torna incómodo para ambos. Light quiere explicarle de una manera en la que la culpa la tengan los demás y no ella, de una forma en la que no parezca que le llamó zorra, pero no logra articular ninguna palabra. Sachiko tampoco dice nada, solamente se remueve nerviosa en el colchón e intenta tararear de nuevo, y Light se conforma con eso por unos minutos, al menos hasta que escuchan la puerta principal abrirse entre chirridos.

—Debe ser Liam— dice con un poco de alivio antes de arrastrarse para salir de la cama —. Lo mandé a la farmacia por tu medicina. Ahora vuelvo.

En la oscuridad, Light asiente y se acomoda de tal forma que deja un espacio para cuando ella regrese.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— reclama tan pronto sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Liam colocando dos frascos sobre el comedor.

—Uno de los jarabes estaba agotado y tuve que ir a otra farmacia.

—¿Y la trajiste?

Liam suelta un suspiro antes de voltear el rostro en dirección a ella, notando los ojos enrojecidos y el maquillaje corrido.

—Sachiko… yo no creo que…

—¿¡La trajiste!?— interrumpe con notable desesperación, ante la cual Liam cede.

—Al menos baja la voz…— es lo único que pide antes de sacar un último producto de una de las bolsas; una botella que es arrebatada de su mano con premura —¿No vas a darle la medicina primero?

—Solo necesito un trago— con la boquilla a escasos centímetros de sus labios, se detiene y sonríe, luego alza la botella y antes de darle un largo sorbo, finge hacer un brindis en el aire —. Feliz cumpleaños para mí…


	13. Capítulo extra: Le jour précédent

**LIGHT:**

 _—Mamá… ¿dónde está papá?_

 _Los piecitos de Light se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás, el plato de comida frente a él no se le apetecía cuando su madre tenía los ojos rojos, de nuevo había llorado. Papá decía que algunas mujeres se ponen sensibles durante el embarazo pero un niño de diez años no lo entendía, o al menos no de esa forma._

 _—Dijo que vendría pronto— contestó la mujer a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas con una servilleta —. Ahora come, cariño._

 _Llevó una mano a su abultado vientre y la mantuvo ahí, incrédula de estar embarazada a su edad cuando su hijo mayor estaba próximo a cumplir los once años. Un descuido del cual Soichiro la culpaba._

 _—Pero yo quiero que venga papá... — murmuró cabizbajo con las manos ocultas bajo la mesa del comedor. Sachiko sujetó el mentón de su hijo con dos dedos y le acarició con el pulgar a la vez que lo hacía alzar el rostro._

 _—Está trabajando mucho para que tú y tu hermana…_

 _—¡Yo no quiero una hermana!— interrumpió, apartando la mano de su madre y poniéndose de pie para salir corriendo a su habitación._

 _—¿No preferirías ir a jugar con los otros niños?— preguntó un hombre mayor de cabello recortado y canoso. El menor frente a él meneó la cabeza, sonsacando un suspiro al docente —Bien… ¿quieres que hablemos de algo?— sonrió con amabilidad mientras dejaba a un lado su pluma. Quería aprovechar el receso para terminar con los exámenes que aún tenía pendientes, pero no podía ignorar al alumno que estaba frente al escritorio._

 _—Los otros niños dicen que usted se irá de la escuela— soltó tan pronto aquellos ojos cansados hicieron contacto con los suyos._

 _—Sí, pienso retirarme este año— confirmó al mismo tiempo que empujaba el puente de sus lentes con dos dedos para acomodarlos. El menor agachó la cabeza, claramente no era esa la respuesta que hubiese deseado escuchar —¡Hey! Pero aún falta mucho para que termine este año— añadió a la vez que extendía un brazo para revolverle los castaños cabellos, esperando animarlo._

 _—Mi mamá dice que el tiempo pasa volando— replicó alzando la cabeza. El docente inspiró hondo y asintió dándole la razón._

 _—No puedo contradecirla pero quién va a extrañar este viejo aburrido— soltó una carcajada pero su comentario no pareció ser divertido para el chico._

 _—Yo— aseguró al instante con el entrecejo fruncido —. Usted es la única persona que habla conmigo._

 _El profesor guardó silencio unos minutos y apoyó los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio mientras las palabras de su alumno resonaban en su cabeza. A finales del año pasado Light había enfrentado meses difíciles, su salud necesitaba asistencia médica y faltar a la escuela se hizo inevitable. Pero el profesor Hiroto era consciente de la capacidad del menor, así que en la medida de lo posible intentó visitarlo constantemente para mantenerlo al día con todas las clases, consiguiendo culminar el año escolar con éxito. Su intención no era ganarse la gratitud y admiración de los Yagami, en todo caso, si debían darle el crédito a alguien era solamente a Light, no cualquier alumno termina con calificaciones casi perfectas cuando ni siquiera había estado presente en la mayoría de las últimas clases. Tampoco pretendía ser "el mejor profesor del mundo" ante los ojos del menor, pero parecía haberse ganado su confianza gracias a los meses que compartieron juntos y ahora no lo dejaba en paz en ningún receso._

 _—¿Les dijiste a tus padres que quisiera hablar con ellos?— preguntó con tono calmado aunque su semblante sugería lo contrario. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no rodar los ojos al momento que el adolescente meneó la cabeza._

 _Era la tercera vez lo que iba del año que intentaba sin éxito programar una cita con los Yagami, y lamentablemente el director de la escuela no era de mucha ayuda porque no veía ninguna área de oportunidad en el desempeño escolar de Yagami hijo que requiriera la intervención de los padres. Efectivamente, las calificaciones de Light seguían siendo admirables pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba._

 _—Sayu está aprendiendo a caminar y dicen que deben cuidarla más— contestó entre dientes, notablemente molesto._

 _No era la primera vez que lo veía reaccionar así al referirse a Sayu, y era ese tema en específico lo que le hubiese gustado abordar con los padres, porque era claro que existía cierto rencor por parte de Light, de hecho jamás lo había escuchado referirse a la niña como "hermana". Entendía que la llegada de un nuevo bebé podía ser difícil para los demás retoños, sobre todo cuando se crece como hijo único por diez años, y en muchas ocasiones los padres cometen el error de dar toda su atención al recién llegado solo por ser el menor._

 _—Pronto la tendrás correteando por toda la casa— dijo de forma amable pero decidió no añadir otro comentario al respecto, en cambio carraspeó un poco la garganta antes de continuar. —¿Fuiste al doctor?— preguntó con una sonrisa a fin de cambiar el tema. Suponía que Light lo buscaba porque quería atención y no sería correcto convertir a otra persona en personaje principal de la conversación._

 _El adolescente asintió con la cabeza y orgulloso mostró las banditas que le cubrían el centro del dorso de ambas manos._

 _—¡Y no lloré!— añadió con una sonrisa más amplia pese a que los hematomas eran visibles en buena parte de su lastimada piel._

 _El señor Hiroto también sonrió sin poder apartar la mirada de los pequeños puños._

 _—Fuiste muy valiente— le revolvió los castaños cabellos y de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de tweed sacó un bombón, el cual le entregó como le había prometido._

 _—¿Papá me odia?— preguntó sentado al borde de la cama mientras su mamá batía un pequeño bote de jarabe._

 _—Claro que no, cariño— sonrió a la vez que vertía un poco del líquido en una cuchara y la llevaba hasta la boca de su hijo._

 _—Lo escuché decir que el dinero no alcanza por mi culpa— murmuró con un hilo de voz al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los ojos —. Lamento enfermarme tanto, yo no quería enojar a papá._

 _Esas no habían sido las palabras exactas de Soichiro pero discutían tanto que para Sachiko era difícil recordar todos los insultos_ _que se decían uno al otro_ _._

 _—Tu padre solamente tuvo un mal día— replicó al instante y rápidamente tomó asiento al lado de su hijo —. A veces las personas decimos cosas muy feas cuando estamos de mal humor— los dos habían gritado sin medir la gravedad de sus palabras, cada vez los momentos de paz eran más escasos. La relación iba en decadencia y mantenerla a flote era complicado —, pero él te ama mucho, Light._

 _—Pero llevó a Sayu al parque y a mí no— ya no tenía edad para ésos juegos, probablemente ni siquiera cabía en los columpios, pero tampoco quería ser dejado de lado._

 _Sachiko apretó al menor contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para mantener a su familia unida._

 _—Es porque queríamos que descansaras y tu hermana no te dejaría porque siempre anda detrás de ti— contestó apenas audible con el poco aire que tenía —, pero cuando te recuperes de la gripe iremos todos, ¿si?— el menor asintió aunque no le creía, porque su intención tampoco era hacerla llorar —. Duerme un poco, por favor._

 _La mujer se puso en pie y disimuladamente se pasó las manos por las mejillas al darle la espalda a su hijo. Light removió las cobijas pero no volvió a la cama, solo esperó a que ella saliera y se quedó sentado al borde del colchón, atisbando desde su posición la silueta de su madre ir de la cocina a la sala. Se acercó hasta la cortina y con cuidado la removió un poco, viendo una escena que se había repetido cada tarde en las últimas semanas: su progenitora con una botella en la mano para luego quedarse dormida en el sofá._

 _Más tarde esa botella sería la causante de otra discusión._

 **»»**

 **ELLE:**

 _—¿Entonces hoy tampoco saldrás a jugar?— preguntó Matt, asomando solo un poco la cabeza a través de la puerta, sin soltar la manija._

 _Elle alzó un poco la mirada. Los ojos de Matt se encontraban ocultos bajo unos graciosos goggles y con un brazo rodeaba un balón, sin embargo meneó la cabeza antes de volver la vista al libro que tenía entre manos._

 _—No puedo— contestó, acomodándose en el mullido asiento y tomando un lapicero que estaba sobre el escritorio para marcar lo más importante; tal y como Roger y Watari se lo habían pedido._

 _Matt dejó salir un suspiro lleno de toda la desilusión que podía cargar un niño de nueve años al haber sido rechazado nuevamente por su amigo. Desde que tenía memoria, Elle siempre estaba en la biblioteca, a veces solo, a veces con otros niños elegidos por los fundadores de dicho orfanato, pero muy rara vez se le veía jugando._

 _—Bien… si cambias de opinión, estaremos en el patio trasero— dijo apenas audible, frustrado porque tendría que soportar las burlas de sus amigos cuando les dijera que había fallado de nuevo._

 _Elle no se inmutó ante el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, tan solo continuó leyendo, analizando cada página antes de pasar a la siguiente. Era un libro para una edad avanzada según le habían dicho sus mentores, quienes en cada oportunidad le decían cuán increíble era que un niño de doce años fuera tan inteligente. Admiraba tanto a Watari y Roger que le encantaba ser elogiado por ellos; sin embargo, a veces se sentía solo._

 _Colocó el libro sobre el escritorio y casi saltó fuera del asiento. A su espalda se encontraba un enorme estante con muchos libros, delgados y gruesos, algunos acumulando polvo en lo más alto del mueble; pero a cada lado había dos enormes ventanas estilo francesas por las cuales se colaba la luz del día, se acercó a una de ellas y colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre el alféizar, admiró el patio trasero._

 _—Disculpa la tardanza— interrumpió Roger al cruzar la puerta. El niño se volvió sobre su hombro, notando como el recién llegado traía más libros y lápices —¿Estás listo para la lección de hoy?_

 _Echó un último vistazo a toda la acción que ocurría en el patio y luego regresó al escritorio con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, quería salir y jugar con sus amigos pero debería esperar hasta el fin de semana como siempre; además, sabía el motivo por el cual él y unos cuántos niños más tenían que estudiar más que el resto._

 _El orfanato Wammy era solo uno de tantos, fundando como un aporte a la sociedad como parte de la responsabilidad de toda empresa. A su edad Elle no entendía mucho de finanzas y negocios, pero sabía que si daba su mejor esfuerzo, algún día Roger y Watari lo tomarían en cuenta para hacerlo parte de las muchas compañías que tenían a lo largo del continente, y eso significaba que a él y a su hermano nunca les haría falta nada._

 _—Regresa conmigo, Alex— pidió desde el sofá individual color rojo que estaba al lado de la ventana de su apartamento, el cual compartía con su novio en Italia._

 _—¿Por qué no te quedas tú aquí?— preguntó a la vez que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre las piernas del otro —Hablé con Watari, él está de acuerdo con que trabaje aquí, sabes que en esta ciudad está una de las compañías que más ganancias genera. Estoy seguro que él estaría de acuerdo que ambos comencemos aquí._

 _—Pero yo quiero volver— sujetó la cintura del chico a quien por los últimos dos años le había jurado amor eterno y lo acercó hacia sí._

 _Alex se cruzó de brazos, no contento con la respuesta._

 _—¿Es por Beyond?_

 _Elle asintió y el otro soltó un suspiro, relajando el rostro porque no podía enojarse cuando el motivo de su novio era completamente válido._

 _—Regresa conmigo— insistió a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra le sujetaba el rostro._

 _Alex no contestó, en cambio acortó la distancia y se apoderó de los delgados labios de su pareja. Aún faltaba medio año para terminar su carrera, luego tendrían que esperar a la graduación. Pensaba que aún tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión._

 **»»**

 **NATE:**

 _A los seis años, los cumpleaños y la navidad son lo más importante, aunque Nate prefería el día de acción de gracias. Antes de salir al supermercado por los preparativos para la cena, su madre siempre lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies, dejando visible solamente sus enormes ojos grises, y aunque él se sentía un niño fuerte que podía soportar el frío, la verdad es que amaba los suéteres, gorros y guantes que le compraba su papá, todos eran de colores llamativos y con estampados divertidos._

 _Todos los años su mamá cocinaba pavo y su padre volvía temprano a casa con un pastel de chocolate. Amaba tanto ese pastel pese a no ser un ávido amante de lo dulce._

 _—Amor, guarda tus juguetes, ¿si? Pronto estará lista la cena— pidió una mujer de cabellos blancos desde la cocina mientras sacaba el pavo del horno, sin saber que acababa de interrumpir la mayor guerra intergaláctica._

 _—¡Sí, mami!— gritó el pequeño astronauta desde la sala luego de haberse retirado una toalla que se había enrollado en la cabeza que simulaba ser un casco espacial._

 _Indicó a su séquito de soldados, ocho robots color blanco, que la misión había terminado y luego tomó entre brazos la mayor cantidad que pudo para llevarlos a su habitación._

 _Sin embargo sus intenciones de ser un niño obediente pasaron a segundo plano cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, eso solo significaba una cosa: papá había vuelto._

 _—¡Papá!— corrió emocionado, dejando atrás un panorama de juguetes tirados que a su mamá no le gustaría._

 _El hombre, al escuchar los piecitos de su hijo bajando por las escaleras, se acuclilló y lo esperó con los brazos abiertos, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y soltando un jadeo cuando Nate se lanzó a ellos._

 _—Pequeño…— susurró al rodearlo con ambos brazos y levantarlo consigo, teniendo cuidado de no botar o dañar las bolsas que traía en manos._

 _A Nate no le gustaba que los niños en el jardín de infantes se burlaran de su baja estatura llamándolo enano o pequeño, pero estaba bien cuando su padre lo hacía._

 _—¡Hoy salvé a toda una galaxia!— anunció alzando los brazos con una gran sonrisa —¿verdad, mami?_

 _La mujer que recientemente se había acercado para saludar a su esposo, besó también la mejilla regordeta de su hijo y asintió sonriente._

 _Nate, como pudo, rodeó con sus cortos brazos el cuello de sus padres y ellos le devolvieron el gesto._

 _Era feliz como un niño de seis años podía serlo. A esa edad veía la vida con inocencia, sin imaginarse lo cruel que podría llegar a ser._

 **»»**

 **MATT:**

 _Era el líder del grupo, a sus doce añitos ya tenía su manada. Aunque claro, su manada consistía en un niño rubio que parecía niña y un raro dos años mayor que él… y no era como si alguno de los dos obedecieran sus órdenes, pero sabía que en el fondo, muy oculto, era admirado por ambos._

 _Era difícil elegir entre Mello y Beyond, ambos le caían muy bien. Había días que prefería estar con el dramático de Mello y otros días prefería al sádico de Beyond. Otros días, como ese, no quería a ninguno._

 _—¡Elle!— Empujó la puerta de aquella habitación, donde el hermano del causante de su agonía estaba estudiando —¡Mira lo que me hizo el inadaptado ese!_

 _Era difícil no verlo, el adolescente tenía el ojo izquierdo inflamado, levemente rojo, aunque probablemente para el final del día estaría morado._

 _—¿¡Qué rayos pasó!?— cuestionó luego de sujetarlo de un brazo y llevarlo hasta la silla donde él estaba hace unos segundos. Sabía del mal carácter de Beyond, muchas veces había visitado la oficina de Roger porque había golpeado a otro niño, pero nunca a un amigo._

 _Matt, entre gimoteos que quería disimular porque era un niño grande y fuerte, le explicó que estaban jugando fútbol cuando Beyond pateó la pelota demasiado fuerte. Elle se sintió aliviado al escuchar lo sucedido, al menos sabía que no había sido intencional, aunque Matt insistía en que Beyond lo hizo adrede por haberle escondido un tarro de mermelada el otro día._

 _—Deja de llorar— le pidió mientras con un paño húmedo le limpiaba el ojo, retirando los restos de tierra y césped que aún traía adherido a la piel._

 _—¡No estoy llorando!— contestó a la defensiva, y hubiese sido convincente sino fuese por los dos grandes lagrimones que le bajaban por las mejillas._

 _Sin embargo Elle se reservó cualquier comentario para no incomodarlo más._

 _—Espérame aquí, iré por hielo._

 _Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Matt se echó a llorar. El incidente había sido reciente, quizá por eso sentía que la zona alrededor de su ojo aún palpitaba y ardía, mas no dolía, o al menos no tanto. Era la desesperación de no poder abrirlo lo que lo estaba sofocando._

 _—¿¡Me quedaré ciego, verdad!?— preguntó dramáticamente tan pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Elle no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada._

 _—Relájate, tu ojo estará bien tan pronto la hinchazón baje— indicó a la vez que le colocaba un paño con hielo sobre la zona afectada —. Pero tendrás que guardar reposo por unos días._

 _Dicha noticia entristeció a Matt, haciendo que Elle se sintiera culpable porque el causante de dicho accidente había sido su hermano._

 _—¿Por cuantos meses no podré salir?_

 _Matt estaba siendo exagerado, solo serían un par de días, pero al mayor de los Lawliet se le ocurrió una idea para aliviar su pesar. Le pidió que sostuviera la compresa y se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la habitación, donde estaba su ropero. Matt lo vio abrir el mueble y quedarse de pie frente a él unos minutos. Quiso curiosear al estirar un poco el cuello pero tomando en cuenta que uno de sus ojos ni siquiera servía, no supo lo que Elle hacía hasta que éste giró._

 _—Toma, para que te entretengas— dijo, extendiendo un brazo para entregarle una videoconsola portátil—. La compre para navidad pero nunca la uso._

 _Pasaron los días y Matt siempre cargaba su videojuego en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón o en un compartimiento interno de su chaleco. Jugaba en cada momento que tenía libre, pero también intentaba ayudar más en el orfanato, pequeños trabajos que Watari recompensaba añadiendo un par de dólares a su mesada. Estaba decidido, ahorraría lo suficiente y se compraría muchos más juegos, pero por el momento disfrutaba del que le abrió las puertas a ese nuevo mundo._

 _Un día, al encender su consola portátil, en la pantalla se mostró un mensaje donde le preguntaba si quería reanudar el juego anterior o si deseaba continuar con el que ya tenía, no entendió la pregunta y decidió reanudar. Todo su juego se perdió, su avance, su avatar, y en cambio apareció el de Elle. Ese día descubrió que su amigo le había mentido al decirle que no lo usaba, pero decidió que nunca diría nada._

 **»»**

 **BEYOND :**

 _La mañana en el orfanato había iniciado con una algarabía insufrible. Dos chicos se irían a estudiar al extranjero, ¿era eso motivo suficiente para tanto alboroto? ¿A quién le importaba? Al menos a él no le importaba, ni siquiera cuando uno de esos chicos era su hermano._

 _—¿Vienes a despedirte?— preguntó acostado en su cama, sin apartar la revista que le cubría el rostro._

 _La puerta se había abierto y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era la persona que estaba frente a él._

 _—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esa actitud?— preguntó Elle al fin. Siempre había sido difícil lidiar con Beyond, pero desde que anunciaron su partida hace unas semanas, éste parecía odiarlo._

 _—¿Cuál actitud?— preguntó con ironía._

 _—La de un niño pequeño e inmaduro— contestó al instante a la vez que le arrebataba la revista._

 _Los gemelos, ahora unos adolescentes de dieciséis años, se vieron directamente a los ojos sin decir nada por unos segundos. La mirada de ambos era dura y sus pupilas brillaban, pero por razones distintas._

 _—¿Estás celoso?— preguntó el mayor de los dos, rompiendo con cierto temor el silencio._

 _La pregunta descolocó a Beyond, como acto reflejo se sentó sobre el colchón, sin saber cómo continuar, y sus labios se abrieron y cerraron al instante, sin saber qué decir. ¿Él, celoso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por no ser la marioneta de Roger y Watari?_

 _—Jamás estaría celoso de ti— dijo con desinterés antes de recuperar su revista y dejarse ir de espaldas sobre la cama para continuar con su lectura._

 _Sin embargo sucedió algo que nunca antes había pasado y que nunca pensó que pasaría. Escuchó un gimoteo y al alzar la mirada se encontró con la imagen de su hermano mayor sollozando._

 _—Yo siempre he estado celoso de ti— confesó Elle apenas audible mientras intentaba secarse las mejillas con el dorso de las manos. No quería llorar, se había prometido no hacerlo, pero estaba a punto de marcharse por los próximos cuatro o cinco años y a su única familia de sangre parecía no importarle._

 _Sin saber que hacer, Beyond sólo atinó a ponerse de pie y acercarse a él._

 _—¿Por qué lloras?— la pregunta fue demasiado estúpida pero fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Era Elle Lawliet! ¡Su hermano mayor! ¡El chico que el trío de idiotas que tenía por amigos más admiraban!_

 _—Tú siempre podías salir a jugar con los demás— dijo con la respiración entrecortada, como si lo hubiese callado por tanto tiempo que le era difícil decirlo —. Sé que siempre te quejabas de las pijamadas que Near hacía, decías que eran tontas pero yo hubiese querido ir al menos a una, ¡pero no podía! Debía dormir mis ocho o nueve horas diarias, de lo contrario mi rendimiento se vería afectado. A ti nadie te dijo que podías y no podías comer. Desde el momento que abría los ojos tenía un itinerario que seguir, a veces sentía que tenía un horario hasta para respirar._

 _Y entre espasmos, Elle continuaba, como si luego de las primeras palabras le hubiese sido imposible seguir callando._

 _Beyond por su parte, también tenía reclamos que siempre había ocultado. Como todas esas veces que de niño se sintió triste porque los adultos le pedían que fuera más como su hermano. Toda su vida siempre se había sentido poca cosa, nada de lo que hacía era lo suficientemente especial como para ser tomado en cuenta. No era Elle…_

 _Desde que fueron trasladados a dicho orfanato, supieron que ya no había esperanzas de ser adoptados, pero Elle, cumpliendo su rol de hermano mayor, le prometió que siempre lo cuidaría; y aunque se llegó a sentir muy solo cuando Watari y Roger comenzaron a mostrar interés en su hermano, de alguna manera sabía que Elle seguía ahí, a solo un pasillo de distancia. Pero ahora resultaba que se iría a otro país, ¡a Italia! ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse? Sin embargo se reservó cualquier reclamo y tan solo lo abrazó._

 _—Yo siempre te he admirado— no mentía. Los celos jamás le nublaron el juicio, seguía pensando en Elle como un superhéroe tal y como cuando eran niños._

 _Esas palabras, el tener la seguridad que su hermano no lo odiaba fue suficiente para él._

 _—Promete que vas a cuidar a los otros— pidió aún con la voz débil._

 _—No soy una niñera como tú, que se cuiden solos— contestó a la vez que le sujetaba el rostro y le limpiaba un poco las mejillas con los pulgares —. Y deja de llorar, es penoso._

 _Elle sonrió ante el comentario y asintió._

 _—Vendré a visitarlos en cada vacación, al menos prométeme que los encontraré con vida._

 _—Tan solo me queda un año en este orfanato, no creo que les pase nada en ese tiempo._

 _—No te irás del orfanato— sentenció. Había pensado en cómo darle la noticia, pero con personas como Beyond era mejor andar sin rodeos —He hablado con Watari, por ellos está bien que te quedes. A ti te falta un año, a Mello y a Matt le faltan tres. Solo deberías esperar…_

 _—¿Pretendes que esté viviendo acá hasta los veinte años?— interrumpió._

 _Elle soltó un suspiro al momento que Beyond se alejó y se cruzó de brazos. En otra ocasión, la discusión se hubiese alargado, pero él tenía que continuar empacando._

 _—Aquí no te hará falta nada— dijo, pero antes de darle oportunidad al otro de reclamar, lo abrazó como hace mucho no lo hacía —. Te quiero, hermanito._

 _Beyond también lo quería aunque muy pocas veces se lo dijo._

 _Esa tarde se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos porque sabían que luego de ese día, ya no estarían a un pasillo de distancia._

 **»»**

 **MIHAEL:**

 _Todos los niños del orfanato Wammy esperaban con ansias los fines de semana, eran los días en los que podían salir de las instalaciones para ir al parque o a la pequeña aldea cercana y comprar dulces con sus mesadas, claro, acompañados de algún docente o de algún chico mayor que fuese lo suficientemente responsable para hacerse cargo de un niño._

 _Debido a lo anterior, era normal que los pasillos del orfanato estuvieran desiertos durante esos días. Sin embargo ese sábado en específico, el silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por los gruñidos de un pequeño, los cuales hacían eco por los corredores vacíos._

 _No es como si Mihael no esperase por esos días como el resto, de hecho su frustración era específicamente porque quería salir con los demás pero no podía, no luciendo tan… feo. Roger lo había engañado, le había dicho que si lo seguía le regalaría un chocolate, ¡le había mentido para cortarle el cabello!, pero por suerte había corrido a tiempo, aunque no sabría decir qué tan bueno era eso, ahora tenía un lado corto y el otro largo, ¡y no le había dado el chocolate! No entendía cuál era el problema con que un niño tuviera el cabello largo, a él le gustaba así, pero ahora estaba arruinado, no podía salir a la calle luciendo así. No solo iba a tener que lidiar con las burlas de los otros sino que también tendría que dejar sin dientes a todo aquel que se atreviera a hacer un comentario sobre su nuevo corte, ¡tendría que triplicar su dosis de bravuconería por un corte que él no pidió!_

 _Sin embargo su drama preadolescente cesó al pasar por una puerta semiabierta. Se detuvo frente a ella como un acto reflejo que tendría cualquier persona al escuchar un ruido repentino. En un principio creyó que estaba escuchando cosas, todos los niños decían que ese orfanato estaba embrujado, de ser así lo mejor era continuar, pero regresó sus pasos cuando el sonido se volvió más claro: alguien estaba llorando._

 _Un adulto hubiese entrando corriendo al creer que alguien se había lastimado, pero un niño no reaccionaba de la misma manera, al menos no uno como Mello. Reconocía aquella puerta, era la del niño nuevo, solo sabía que llevaba ahí una semana y hasta el momento no se lo había visto por los patios, solo salía a la hora de la comida y no por voluntad propia, Roger siempre tenía que ir a buscarlo, todos decían que se veía triste y algunos hasta juraban haberlo visto llorando en la cena de acción de gracias de ese año. Pero a él que le importaba, ¿no?_

 _Y aunque seguir su camino hubiese sido lo más fácil, no era tan inhumano, o quizá la curiosidad era demasiada para un niño de diez años._

 _Procurando no hacer ruido, asomó la cabeza por la ranura de la puerta y ahí lo vio, el niño nuevo del que todos hablaban estaba en el medio de la habitación, sentado en el suelo con sus piernas flexionadas, jugando con dos robots mientras lloraba._

 _—Hey…— dijo aún desde la puerta, sin saber qué más decir. El niño apartó la mirada de sus juguetes y la dirigió al recién llegado, fue entonces que para Mihael la escena se volvió más triste, aquel chiquillo de piel pálida tenía las mejillas empapadas mientras más lágrimas seguían bajando por ellas —¿Estas bien…?— no obtuvo respuesta —¿Quieres que juegue contigo?_

 _Con una sonrisa poco usual en él, se acercó hasta el niño, pero la reacción de éste lo desconcertó. El pequeño de cabellos blancos rápidamente tomó sus juguetes y los apretó contra su pecho. Mihael no era alguien paciente, si ese enano quería jugar solo y ahogarse en su tristeza, él no sería quien se lo impidiera. Sin embargo lo que escuchó luego lo hizo detenerse._

 _—Mi padre siempre volvía cuando yo terminaba de jugar. Ellos volverán cuando termine._

 _—¿Qué…?— soltó confundido a la vez que se volvía hacia el menor. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Si no recordaba mal, la razón por la que ese niño estaba ahí es porque sus progenitores habían muerto en un accidente hace unas semanas —¿Tus padres? Pero si ellos…_

 _Se detuvo justo a tiempo, es como si todos esos años en los que Watari intentó enseñarle a ser compasivo no hubiesen sido en vano, porque no fue capaz de decirle que las personas muertas no pueden regresar. En cambio volvió a acercarse y esta vez se acuclilló frente al menor._

 _—Pero no deberías jugar solo, ¿por qué no vamos a mi habitación y jugamos un rato? Ya descubrí donde esconde su videojuego Matt, no creo que se enoje si lo usamos._

 _El pequeño vio los azulinos ojos del otro pero meneó la cabeza antes de tomar nuevamente sus robots y fingir una batalla con ellos. Mello soltó un suspiro pero la tenacidad era parte de él, un par de rechazos no eran suficientes para hacerlo desistir._

 _—¡Ya sé! ¿Te gusta el chocolate?_

 _¿Él, ofreciendo su chocolate? No era usual pero estaba decidido a sacar a ese niño de ahí, y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza podía tomar medidas extremas como compartir su delicioso tesoro. Y para su suerte, recibió una reacción favorable a su propuesta, el menor alzó la cabeza y aunque no estaba seguro, le pareció que sonreía._

 _—¿Cho-chocolate?— murmuró a la vez que nuevas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, Mello temió haber dicho algo malo pero se sorprendió al verlo asentir —S-Sí quiero…_

 _—¡Bien! Pero primero debes dejar de llorar— indicó mientras se ponía en pie._

 _Y como si se tratase de una orden, el pequeño intentó limpiar sus mejillas con el manga de su pijama blanco pero simplemente no podía dejar de llorar. Quería comer chocolate pero las lágrimas salían por si solas. Quería jugar con su papá, quería comer la comida de mamá…_

 _—¿Cómo te llamas?— interrumpió Mello al percatarse que los sollozos estaban a punto de convertirse en sonoro llanto._

 _—Na-Nate— contestó entre gimoteos._

 _—Mucho gusto, Nate. Yo me llamo Mihael— extendió una mano y el otro la estrechó, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado —. Aunque mis amigos me dicen Mello._

 _—¿Por qué…?— preguntó curioso, viendo fijamente con sus enormes ojos grises al chico rubio._

 _—¿Por qué? Ummm, seguramente lo descubrirás cuando los conozcas— sin haber soltado su mano, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie —. Pero no les debes decir que fui amable contigo, ¿de acuerdo? O tendré que golpearte._

 _Esa advertencia le pareció cómica al pequeño Nate, porque su nuevo amigo no daba miedo con ese corte tan extraño._

 _Con el paso de los meses, el cabello de Mello creció, al igual que su amistad con ese enano. Que Nate comprendiera su situación fue difícil, pero siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarlo._

 _Aquella tarde, sin saberlo, había conocido a la persona que en su adolescencia le robaría el sueño._


	14. VON

Se niega a abrir los ojos, tiene sueño y la cama está cómoda. _«Solo cinco minutos más»_ piensa y se envuelve con las sábanas, dejando solamente expuesta una pequeña parte de su rostro y algunos mechones alborotados de cabello.

Pasados diez minutos, la alarma vuelve a sonar, Light saca una de sus manos y palpa el colchón en busca de su celular. No repara en la hora, tan solo presiona cualquier botón lateral para apagar el aparato antes de dejarlo caer a un lado.

— _Ummm… —_ murmura un poco malhumorado, porque luego de ese segundo aviso, le es imposible volver a dormir.

En mañanas como esa es que piensa que debería estar prohibido que los colegios abran tan temprano. Pocas veces se queja como también son pocas las veces que le cuesta tanto despertar.

Los minutos avanzan y lo único que ha logrado es deshacerse de las cobijas luego de patalear de forma floja contra las sábanas, eso y rascarse un poco la cabeza y la panza. Es hasta que la alarma suena por tercera vez que entreabre los ojos.

—Light, ya debes despertar— dice apenas audible en un intento de darse ánimos o reprenderse a sí mismo.

A través de sus pestañas, observa el panorama que tiene enfrente, la difusa imagen de un espejo diferente al suyo. Sin embargo no se altera, reconoce el objeto y el lugar, es la habitación de su madre. Continúa somnoliento pero recuerda que no durmió en su cama sino en la de su progenitora mientras ella lo cuidaba. Sonríe ante ese recuerdo y se lleva una mano hasta la mejilla, sintiendo que ésta ya no arde como hacía unas horas. Supone que ella pasó la noche en vela y eso lo hace sentir culpable; pero continuar rememorando lo sucedido la noche anterior le es imposible cuando se percata de un detalle: ¡Hay luz!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sienta sobre el colchón, sin darle tiempo a sus ojos a que se acostumbren al resplandor del sol. El hecho de que algunos haces de luz solar se cuelen por la cortina que cubre la ventana y por las goteras que hay en el techo solo significa que se le hizo tarde. Sale de la cama con la misma rapidez pero dicho movimiento le provoca un mareo que lo regresa al colchón. No es grave, le toma pocos segundos recuperarse así que decide restarle importancia, sólo deberá recordar evitar movimientos bruscos durante el día.

— _Amor,_ ¿qué haces de pie?— pregunta Sachiko desde el comedor. Leía las instrucciones de uno de los botes de medicina, los cuales deja a un lado y se acerca a su hijo, quien percibe un aroma a alcohol cuando ella le da un beso de buenos días en la mejilla —Deberías seguir descansando.

—Ya me siento mejor— intenta ignorar ese último detalle, como también intenta ignorar la sensación de impotencia que le causa ver surcos oscuros en las mejillas de su madre. En cambio sonríe como si todo estuviera perfecto antes de añadir: —. Además tengo clases.

—¡Pues mandamos una nota a tu escuela! ¡No puedes ir luego de… luego de…— no es capaz de terminar la frase, su rostro compungido y su respiración errática dejan en evidencia su desesperación, la cual Light intenta calmar al sujetarle el rostro con las manos.

—Aunque amaría quedarme todo el día con la mujer más hermosa, hoy empiezan exámenes y debo asistir— dice a la vez que le acaricia las mejillas con los pulgares intentando sin éxito retirar el rímel corrido. Es quizá debido a la cercanía que se percata del aturdimiento que parece invadir por pocos segundos las pupilas de su madre; una mirada intoxicada a la que ya está acostumbrado. Sin embargo no desea arruinar el momento, por ello la llena de pequeños besos en la frente, los cuales la hacen sonreír —. Ya me siento mejor, en serio.

Sachiko inspira hondo, conoce a su hijo y sabe que es terco, siempre ha sido difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión cuando ya decidió algo.

—Está bien— con un aire de derrota, vuelve a la mesa —. Te compré vitaminas, estás muy delgado— dice mostrando una de las cajas.

Light asiente, no piensa refutar ni cuestionar. Desconoce de dónde sacó el dinero para comprar medicina ya que siempre evita dejarle dinero porque sabe que sería usado en alcohol. Supone entonces que es el novio en turno quien está involucrado pero no le importa, no piensa agradecerle ni disculparse por lo ocurrido.

—Le pedí a Liam que fuese a comprar tres huevos y pan para desayunar juntos…— continúa ella antes de que su hijo desaparezca tras la cortina de su habitación.

—No creo que… se me hará tarde…— titubea y regresa sus pasos. Aún desconoce la hora pero algo le dice que ya debería estar bañado y cambiado, y ni siquiera ha hecho lo primero.

—Pues que te lleve Liam en su moto. No te irás sin desayunar.

Ante esa sentencia, zapatea de forma inconsciente para demostrar su disgusto, y como respuesta recibe desde la cocina algo parecido a un siseo por parte de su madre a manera de reprimenda. En un arrebato adolescente infantil, quiere decirle que no hará lo que ella dice, que no desayunar un día no le hará nada, que ya está grande como para que lo anden dejando y que esa moto ni siquiera es del idiota de su novio sino del imbécil de Ushio, pero la mirada de ella es clara: «harás lo que diga y no quiero quejas» y aunque no está de acuerdo, casi sonríe al percatarse que se ve tan maternal.

 **oOo**

—¿Has pensado en cambiar esta chatarra?— pregunta Beyond con cierto fastidio debido a las incómodas sacudidas que hace el auto de Matt al avanzar. Está seguro que un zangoloteo más y regresará el desayuno.

—¿De qué hablas? Mi bebé está perfecto— aparca a un lado de la calle tras una última sacudida y un extraño chirrido proveniente del motor—. Todos ustedes pesan demasiado, deberían ponerse a dieta.

—¡Nosotros ni siquiera te pedimos venir, idiota!— reniega Mello desde los asientos traseros. Él y Near acababan de salir a su hora de almuerzo cuando fueron engañados por Matt, ¡les dijo que los invitaría a comer! Y oh sorpresa, no están estacionados frente a un restaurante o algún puesto de comida a la vista, sino que todos están atrapados en ese auto frente a las instalaciones del colegio To-Oh.

—Beyond me obligó a venir— se encoge de hombros, como si esa fuese excusa suficiente para haberles mentido.

—A ti te hice venir porque es tu culpa que yo no haya dormido nada en toda la noche— corrige Beyond a la vez que se masajea las sienes.

De los cuatro, el único que está inscrito en la universidad es Matt, aunque es más bien un curso de informática que encontró en los anuncios del periódico hace unos meses. Quisiera estudiar ingeniería en sistemas, pero no puede costearse una carrera universitaria, aunque tampoco lo descarta para un futuro.

Por el momento solo asiste a clases presenciales tres veces a la semana, más diez horas de clases en línea que puede acomodar a su gusto; y por increíble que parezca, Matt no es para nada despreocupado cuando se trata de estudiar. El problema es que no puede concentrarse en su habitación y siempre debe estudiar en el escritorio que está en la sala, ¿y quién duerme en el sofá de la sala? Beyond.

—No jodas, te ofrecí mi habitación para que durmieras pero no quisiste— se defiende a la vez que se acomoda los goggles en la cabeza y enciende un cigarrillo —. Me obligaste a venir porque sabes que no puedes estar sin mí— comenta con una sonrisa en los labios, ganando como respuesta un golpe en el brazo.

—O quizá porque eres el único que tiene carro, idiota.

—Eso no explica qué hacemos nosotros acá— interrumpe Mello cruzándose de brazos —. El enano y yo tenemos que estar de vuelta en cuarenta y cinco minutos o nos descontarán el tiempo.

—Ayyy relaaaajate, _barbie._ A ti te traje porque me caes mal y a Nate lo invité para que sea él quien hable con Light…

—Yo no me bajaré a hablar con Light— dice Near al instante, siendo esta la primera vez en la que comenta algo desde que se subió al auto —Pensé que Beyond se había ofrecido como detective…

—Eso solo fue una vez— interrumpe Beyond con un tono hastiado que hace que Near se encoja en su asiento —. Y no necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo "hablar" con ese niño sin intermediarios…

—¡Exacto!— es Matt quien interrumpe en esta ocasión —¿Ves por qué te necesitamos, Nate? Tú le caes bien a todos. Además, Beyond lo dejará sin dientes a la primera oportunidad que tenga.

El menor de los Lawliet no contradice dicho comentario porque es verdad, tiene muy presente la imagen de su hermano con los ojos enrojecidos a causa del gas pimienta. De hecho le parece muy tonto de su parte que le haya pedido específicamente a él dicho favor cuando ese tal Light no es santo de su devoción.

—¿Y que se supone que debería decirle?— pregunta nervioso pero a la vez emocionado de ser parte de un plan para ayudar a Elle.

Matt toma del tablero una cajita rectangular, algo delgada y un poco larga color dorado antes de darle las indicaciones.

—Solo dile que Lawliet lamenta mucho lo que pasó y le entregas esto.

Con una sonrisa, Near sostiene la caja y la limpia un poco con una de las esquinas del chaleco oscuro que usa como parte de su uniforme. Sabe que está mal espiar pero le gana la curiosidad, así que la abre un poco, encontrándose con seis bombones de chocolate.

—Vaya, Elle sí que está enamorado…— susurra sonriente más para sí mismo, sin embargo su voz no es lo suficientemente inaudible y como respuesta recibe una sonora carcajada por parte de todos.

—A veces tus comentarios son realmente molestos— opina Beyond con sorna, haciendo que las risas cesen a la vez que las mejillas del más pequeño se enciendan de vergüenza. Al instante se arrepiente de sus palabras, pero se siente demasiado fastidiado como para retractarse. Todo este tema de su hermano y ese chico lo tienen de mal humor.

—Cuidado en cómo le hablas— es Mello quien, frunciendo el entrecejo, sale de inmediato en su defensa.

—¿Y ahora lo defiendes?— cuestiona Matt. Si bien no está de acuerdo en la forma en la que Beyond le habló a Nate, le parece extraño que la persona que más lo lastima sea quien lo defienda.

—¿¡Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, ojos de moco!?

—¿¡A quién le dices ojos de moco, rubiecita copia barata de Madonna!?

Girando un poco sobre el asiento, Matt le hace frente a Mello. Los insultos suben de tono y en pocos minutos ambos sujetan el cuello de la camisa del otro mientras se gritan _"tú la tienes más pequeña"_ una y otra vez. Near no se entromete, en cambio se encoge un poco en el asiento y se cubre el rostro con las manos para ocultarse de las personas que transitan por la acera, quienes con curiosidad y preocupación echan un vistazo al escuchar el alboroto.

—¿¡Se pueden callar!?— gruñe Beyond cuando cree haber alcanzado su límite, un grito más por parte de esos dos y sus tímpanos explotarán.

Matt murmura un _«está bien»_ haciendo un puchero y Mello suelta un malhumorado _«como sea»_ a la vez que se acomoda el uniforme.

—¡Miren, al fin están abriendo el portón!— anuncia Near, aliviado de poder cambiar el tema.

Y como si las ventanas tuviesen algún tipo de imán, todos se pegan a ellas, atentos a lo que ocurre al otro lado de la calle. Mello queda un poco encima de Near al ser éste último quien está del lado a la institución, y Matt, al estar del lado del piloto, al menos hace el esfuerzo de acercarse y observar al igual que el resto.

En pocos minutos las aceras se llenan de alumnos y no pasa mucho para que entre ellos aparezca la persona que tanto esperan.

—¡Ahí está la zorra de tu hermano!— dice Mello con una sonrisa y señalando con su dedo índice.

—¿Debo salir ya?— pregunta Near un poco inseguro al notar lo mismo que los demás: Light está acompañado.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a que se despidan— responde Beyond luego de pensarlo. Elle no le dio ningún tipo de indicación pero supone que sería muy extraño, incómodo y difícil abordarlo en medio de toda esa gente; sobre todo porque el auto de Matt es lo único que no combina entre tantos otros que parecen lujosos, ¿este es el tipo de personas con las que _ese_ niño se relaciona? —. ¿Creen que ellos sean sus amigos?

—No lo sé pero el chico de anteojos está lindo— comenta Matt, intentando acercarse un poco más para ver mejor.

—¿Qué me dices de ella? Es hermosa— añade Beyond, luciendo menos irritado que antes.

—¿Creen que sus senos sean reales?— es Mello quien cuestiona esta vez, aunque su pregunta es más por curiosidad que por morbo. Siempre se ha preguntado cómo las mujeres de gran delantera pueden ir por la vida sin quejarse, a él le pesan los huevos por falta de sexo y ya anda amargado toda la semana.

El único que no comenta nada es Near, no cree correcto platicar de la sexualidad de otras personas que ni siquiera están presentes. De hecho le parece ridículo que los otros se estén preguntando si los chicos en cuestión son vírgenes, es como si nunca hubiesen visto una persona atractiva en su vida.

—¿A ti también te parece lindo?— pregunta con voz baja, quizá celoso de que Mello también pareciera estar embelesado como los otros dos.

Mello da un respingo debido a la repentina pregunta. Ladea el rostro en dirección a él y sonríe al verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ni la mitad de lo lindo que tú eres— le asegura antes de acercarse y unir sus labios.

Beyond y Matt, quienes ignoran lo que sucede en los asientos traseros, no han perdido detalle de lo que ocurre al otro lado de la calle, observan que los tres amigos parecen despedirse y que, para su suerte, Light toma el camino contrario a ellos. Lo que indica que pueden pasar a la siguiente parte del plan.

—Bien, Nate, es tu turno— dice Matt, volviendo a su asiento.

Near reacciona al instante que escucha su nombre, intenta alejarse de Mello sin levantar sospechas pero es muy tarde, nota la mirada de Matt a través del retrovisor y escucha a Beyond reclamarles por distraerse en un momento como ese.

—Ya voy…— dice avergonzado luego de lo sucedido.

Repasa una vez más lo que tiene que decir y sale del auto, no sin antes advertirles que más les valía no irse sin él.

Al cruzar en una esquina, la fachada que Light ha tenido que mantener con sus amigos desaparece.

Es como si continuar de pie se volviera más difícil a cada minuto que pasa. La cabeza de nuevo le duele, pero lo que realmente le afecta es que todo a su alrededor parece dar vueltas. Todo el día ha tenido que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para lidiar con los mareos y las náuseas pero llega el punto en que avanzar se le hace imposible. Se apoya contra la pared más cercana e inspira hondo mientras busca en su bolsón su teléfono celular; debe sentirse realmente mal si está a punto de hacer lo que tiene en mente: pedirle a Liam que vaya por él.

En la mañana, por insistencia de su madre, tuvo que ceder ante la tonta idea de ser traído hasta el colegio. En un principio pensó que lo llevaría a la escuela donde se supone que debería estudiar, luego él tomaría un autobús desde ahí; pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Liam le confesó estar al tanto de sus mentiras, o como Light prefiere llamarlas, verdades a medias. Le pidió la dirección real y lo dejo a dos cuadras, el mismo Liam le dijo que era para no levantar sospechas, como si con eso fuese a ganar su confianza. Y el hecho de que en estos momentos le esté llamando no significa que lo ha logrado, pero lo necesita, de otra manera no recurriría a él.

Luego de darle su ubicación actual, desconecta la llamada, sin pedirle que no le diga nada a su madre porque no lo cree necesario, sabe que no lo hará. Mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca y la compara con la de su celular, perfectamente sincronizado, más le valía a Liam darse prisa.

Quizá está demasiado concentrado en la hora o quizá su punto ciego del ojo derecho está cada vez peor, sea cual sea la razón, no se percata de que alguien camina en dirección suya, y solo lo hace hasta que ya lo tiene frente a él.

—Hola— saluda el chico de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa, ignorando el mini infarto que acaba de provocar con su repentina aparición.

—¿Te conozco?— suena molesto, quizá porque el corazón aún le palpita agitado, una reacción natural del cuerpo al entrar en estado de alerta, sin embargo también se siente aliviado de que no fuese alguien conocido.

—Nos vimos una vez en…

—¿Cómo te llamas?— interrumpe. Necesita terminar con esa conversación para que ese muchacho lo deje solo.

—Nate… nos vimos en…

—No, tu nombre no me suena— es tajante de nuevo —. ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

—Soy amigo de Elle— dice Near, pensando que así logrará obtener su interés. Grave error.

—No, a él tampoco lo conozco— contesta al instante y retoma sus pasos. Quiere alejarse de todo lo relacionado a Elle.

—¡Sé que no quieres atender sus llamadas!— exclama a la vez que lo sigue—. Pero él realmente está arrepentido de lo que hizo— se sitúa frente al castaño y como parte de las disculpas le extiende la cajita dorada. Pero es entonces cuando Near se percata de algo: los labios de Light lucen pálidos al igual que su rostro —. ¿Estás bien…?

—Escúchame bien, puedes decirle a ese amigo tuyo que puede meterse sus palabras y sus…— le arrebata la caja y la deforma con su puño antes de lanzarla al suelo —…regalitos donde mejor le quepan. No me interesa hablar con él así que pídele que deje de joder.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así…?— murmura inconscientemente. Sabe que Elle hizo mal pero… ¡él le lanzó gas pimienta! ¿Acaso su amigo no merece una oportunidad para hablar y arreglar las cosas?

—¿Así cómo?— pregunta con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios —¿Egoísta? ¿Inmaduro? ¿Arrogante? ¿Cómo una mala persona? No me interesa nadie más que no sea yo.

—¿Y eres feliz…?

Esa pregunta descoloca un poco a Light, por razones que nada tienen que ver con Elle, sin embargo no permite que dicha inquietud se refleje en su rostro.

—Mira niño, no te conozco, y si necesitara terapia buscaría un psicólogo. Ahora, si me permites…— dispuesto a alejarse, gira sobre sus talones para continuar en dirección contraria. Pero olvidando el recordatorio de la mañana, el movimiento es brusco, volviéndolo víctima de otro mareo, el cual lo obliga a buscar apoyo en la pared.

—¿¡Estás bien!?— completamente alarmado, lo sujeta del brazo para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, el ser mayor no es ninguna ventaja cuando se es tan pequeño de estatura como él.

—Estoy… bi-bien— murmura entre dientes pero le es imposible seguir de pie, así que en un intento de estabilizarse, se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo, trayendo al otro consigo.

—Debo pedir ayuda…— susurra más para sí mismo.

¿Cómo podía haber tan pocas personas en los alrededores de un colegio? La mayoría circula en auto y no a pie, y las pocas que transitan por las aceras parecen creer que solo son dos adolescentes discutiendo. Y peor aún, no sabe si es el ángulo o que sus amigos son idiotas pero no logra ver el auto de Matt ni a ninguno de ellos desde su posición.

—¡No se te ocurra llamar a Lawliet!— advierte Light, como si pudiera adivinar sus intenciones al verlo sacar el teléfono.

—Lo siento, debo pedir ayuda…

En un arrebato, Light intenta quitarle el teléfono pero falla al ser incapaz de coordinar sus movimientos. Quiere pedirle entonces que no lo haga, mencionar a Liam, decir que ese idiota irá por él y lo ayudará, que no necesita a Elle, pero si abre la boca terminará regresando lo que ha ingerido durante el día. Siente que el sudor le baja copiosamente desde las sienes hasta el cuello, los laterales de su cabeza laten y su visión se vuelve irregular, como si a cada parpadeo la imagen del chico frente a él se volviera más difusa.

Light cierra los ojos, no sabe en qué momento comenzó a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro. Escucha murmullos, muchos a su alrededor, a varias personas les ha llamado la atención su situación y algunas de ellas ya se encuentran llamando al 911. Lo último que escucha es la voz de Nate pronunciando el nombre de Elle.

 **oOo**

Luego de haber andado por un par de minutos y pedir ayuda a tres enfermeras, al fin encuentra lo que tanto busca en una esquina de la enorme cafetería: una cafetera. Necesita café para seguir viviendo, se dice mientras se sirve un poco en un vaso desechable. Está amargo, aunque no esperaba mucho al ser café gratis y tampoco es algo que medio kilo de azúcar no arregle.

Se dirige al mostrador y en lugar de pedir una cantidad exacta, le pide a la chica de coleta alta que le venda todos los sobres de azúcar que quepan en su puño, más una dona de chocolate. La chica asiente, Elle cree percibir un sonrojo pero no le da importancia.

—¿Cuánto es?— pregunta al llegar a la caja. Saca su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro y busca en ella algún billete de nominación pequeña.

—Corre por mi cuenta— le susurra con las mejillas completamente rojas, luego de cerciorarse que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera cerca.

—No creo que…

Ella insiste y con un poco más de confianza lo invita a comer. Le dice que en unos minutos su turno terminará y que tendrá un rato libre, que podrían sentarse en alguna mesa y charlar un rato.

Se siente halagado de que una chica tan linda lo encuentre atractivo aún cuando la mitad de su rostro está oculto bajo unos enormes lentes oscuros. Sin embargo rechaza la invitación, la cafetería es amplia pero no le parece cómoda; hay demasiadas personas yendo de un lado a otro y el volumen en los cuatro televisores alrededor de ella que transmiten programas diferentes está a todo lo que da, demasiado alboroto para su gusto. Además ella no es su tipo, no tiene el cabello castaño ni una actitud horrible, por lo que se despide con una sonrisa coqueta en agradecimiento a su amabilidad, diciéndole que si no fuera porque tiene que regresar, le encantaría quedarse y conocerla un poco más.

Sale de la cafetería y camina por un iluminado pasillo, donde al final hay una puerta corrediza que lo lleva al apacible sitio de palmeras artificiales y mullidos sillones que minutos antes dejó por su necesidad de cafeína.

—¿Disculpe…?

Tan pronto como llega a la sala de espera, se acerca al mostrador situado en una esquina. La enfermera aparta la mirada del computador y con una sonrisa le pregunta en qué puede ayudarle.

—Necesito información de alguien…

Coloca el café sobre la superficie de mármol y busca en su billetera un papel con los datos que le brindaron por teléfono.

—Se llama Light Yagami…— añade, y aunque no lo admita con tanta facilidad, hubo un deje de preocupación en su voz.

La enfermera verifica en su sistema y, efectivamente, hay un paciente registrado bajo ese nombre. Sin embargo los detalles de su caso serán brindados por el médico asignado, ella no está autorizada para compartir mayor información, sólo puede asegurarle que se encuentra estable.

—El doctor saldrá en un momento. Por favor, tome asiento— pide con la misma sonrisa y vuelve su vista al ordenador.

 _«El doctor saldrá en un momento»_ repite en su cabeza con un tono burlón. No sabe ni siquiera por qué se molestó en preguntar cuando siempre es lo mismo: sentarse y esperar. Es una suerte que las gafas sean realmente oscuras, así al menos la expresión de fastidio que hizo con sus ojos pasó desapercibida por aquella amable mujer. Aunque sospecha que la sonrisa de ella no puede ser real todo el tiempo.

Resignado a esperar más de lo que ya esperó, toma de la mesita que está a un lado del mostrador una de esas revistas que fueron populares a principios del siglo y se dirige al sofá individual que anteriormente ocupaba, uno que está justo debajo del aire acondicionado. Sin embargo se detiene a escasos metros cuando nota que el asiento ya está ocupado.

Se ha quedado de pie al menos treinta segundos, lo suficiente para que la mujer que ahora ocupa el lugar aparte la mirada del rosario que sostiene entre manos y la dirija a él al advertir su presencia. Ella sonríe y él intenta devolver el gesto antes de dirigirse con la revista y su café al asiento de al lado, dejando al menos un espacio vacío de por medio.

Abre la revista y se enfoca en un artículo que habla del escandaloso beso entre Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera y Madonna. Dos páginas enteras dedicadas al icónico momento. Sin embargo no lee ni una sola palabra, no puede concentrarse cuando lo único que tiene en mente es el aspecto de la mujer a su lado. Y no, no se refiere a las facciones quebrantas de su rostro sino a su humilde atuendo…

—Por favor, Dios mío…

El lamento llega hasta los oídos de Elle, quien de reojo vuelve a observar a la mujer. Mientras él se siente informal por haber dejado su saco en el auto y haberse aflojado la corbata tan solo un poco, nota que la camisa de ella tiene un pequeño agujero a un costado y que su falda larga se ve descolorida. Se percata también de sus pecosas y esqueléticas manos, inconscientemente las compara con las suyas y descubre los milagros que una manicura cada quince días y cremas humectantes antes de dormir pueden lograr.

No es que sea fanático de dichas rutinas o productos, pero el aspecto es importante, al menos lo es para alguien como él. Es por ello que, aunque está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no juzgar a la mujer que tiene a un lado, le es imposible ignorarla cuando su aspecto es lo único que no encaja en dicho lugar.

La diferencia de clases sociales es visible con tan solo echarle un vistazo, la cual empeora al verla detenidamente. Y parece que la presencia de ella no pasa desapercibida. Al examinar la sala se percata que muchos la ven con repudio y algunos inclusión murmuran entre ellos.

Le molesta lo prejuiciosas y clasistas que pueden ser las personas, pero más le molesta admitir que su reacción fue la misma al verla. No obstante una parte de él, su lado bondadoso que siempre lo ha caracterizado, lo hace querer ayudarla aunque no sepa lo que le pasa. Pero no sabe cómo abordarla, tampoco está seguro si es pertinente indagar en su situación cuando se le ve tan intranquila.

—¿Familiares de Light Yagami?

El médico irrumpe en la sala justo en el momento que Elle creía haber encontrado las palabras perfectas para romper el hielo. Pero no importa, ese sujeto de bata blanca es lo que ha estado esperando por la última media hora. Sin embargo palidece cuando la desaliñada mujer de cabellos marrones también se pone de pie.

Sachiko lo mira con desconfianza, se le ve confundida, llena de dudas y Elle lo nota.

—Soy amigo de Light— espera que dicha afirmación sea suficiente, porque en estos momentos tiene demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza como para contestar también las de ella.

—Soy su madre— dice, volviendo la llorosa mirada hacia el médico.

Lawliet retiene el aliento por el asombro que le causan esas palabras, sobre todo porque unos minutos antes no tuvo reparos en examinarla de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo intenta sonreír cuando ella vuelve a verlo de reojo.

Sachiko no ignora por completo la presencia de ese raro hombre de gafas oscuras a su lado, pero necesita saber cómo está Light, lo único que le importa es su hijo

—Dígame cómo se encuentra, por favor.

—En este momentos se encuentra estable— dice con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos un poco antes de continuar —. Se tomaron muestras de sangre y los resultados muestran un bajo nivel de glóbulos rojos y de hemoglobina. Adicional a eso, la cantidad de leucocitos está un poco por arriba de lo normal… en otras palabras, el diagnóstico inicial es anemia…

—¿Anemia…?— interrumpe Sachiko en un susurro apenas audible y con una expresión de alivio que sorprende a Elle.

—Sí— continúa —. Sin embargo es necesario realizar más exámenes.

Les explica que el ritmo cardiaco de Light era irregular cuando llegó a emergencias, también hace mención a lo que notaron en las muestras de sangre aún antes de enviarlas al laboratorio; ni su color ni espesor corresponden al de una persona saludable. Todos son indicios de anemia y lo pudieron confirmar con los resultados. Sin embargo recomienda más exámenes para descartar la deficiencia de algún otro mineral además del hierro y también menciona una prueba de coagulación sanguínea.

—Mañana a primeras horas podemos tomar más muestras de sangre y orina en ayunas. También realizar un TAC.

Él continúa, ignorando lo que cada palabra que sale de su boca provoca en aquella mujer. Inevitablemente, Sachiko pasea su mirada por el pulcro lugar de paredes blancas; no es un hospital cualquiera, o al menos no uno que ella haya visitado antes. Si bien ese detalle lo notó desde el primer momento que puso un pie ahí, es ahora cuando realmente siente que esas diferencias pesan. Y el hecho de que ese hombre continúe con su lista de exámenes, pruebas, medicamentos y citas no le hace el momento más fácil. Siente como si de pronto la respiración comenzará a fallarle, ¿de dónde va a sacar tanto dinero?

—Por favor, haga lo que sea necesario— indica Elle con voz neutra.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sachiko vuelve a la realidad tras un respingo.

—No… y-yo…— titubea. Su mirada luce desorientada, claramente afectada por la situación, aunque si ellos la conocieran podrían adjudicar esos irises de pupilas dilatadas a un problema mayor —¡Usted dijo que estaba estable!

Elle parpadea confundido, la actitud de ella lo desconcierta. Es de su hijo de quien hablan, ¿acaso no le importa?

—Sí, lo está. Pero es necesario hacer más pruebas y…

—Yo no puedo pagarlas— susurra cabizbaja, avergonzada —. Usted dijo que solo es anemia… s-solo tiene que comer mejor, ¿no?

—La cuenta hospitalaria está a mi nombre. Yo pagaré todo— Elle siente que se sonroja un poco al decirlo, aunque es algo que ya sabía desde el momento que coordinó para que Light fuese trasladado a esa clínica.

Sachiko dirige su mirada a él, sin embargo niega con la cabeza. Sabe que el hospital es algo que ella no podrá pagar, pero no piensa aceptar más ayuda de un sujeto que no conoce.

—La anemia no es para tomarse a la ligera— interviene el doctor encargado tras un suspiro —. La alimentación ayuda pero al encontrarnos ya por debajo de los valores normales, es mucho más fácil que éstos continúen disminuyendo, y sin el tratamiento adecuado podría ser grave.

—Yo…

—Se los haré— interrumpe Sachiko antes de que Elle pudiese terminar la oración —, le haré los exámenes necesarios pero en otra clínica. Una que sí pueda pagar— asegura sin titubear, viendo primero a uno y luego al otro para demostrarles que habla en serio.

El médico sonríe y asiente. No cree que sea lo ideal pero comprende su motivo. De hecho todas las pruebas mencionadas tienen un precio mucho más alto por tratarse de un hospital privado. Al menos le alivia ver su disposición y termina recomendándole la clínica de un amigo donde pueden realizar los mismos exámenes por un costo más bajo.

—¿Puedo verlo?— pregunta luego de tomar la tarjeta de presentación que él le entrega.

El hombre de bata blanca dirige el camino. Al lado de la recepción hay una puerta de vidrio que se abre automáticamente ante ellos. El pasillo es largo, hay puertas a cada costado con números plateados sobre ellas para indicar la habitación. Lawliet va detrás de ellos, aún se siente desconcertado por lo ocurrido en la sala de espera pero guarda silencio, al igual que Sachiko, quien no se siente cómoda con la presencia del extraño sujeto pero se reserva cualquier comentario para no interrumpir las indicaciones del médico. Él les explica que por el momento el tratamiento será con base en los resultados obtenidos; hierro, ácido fólico y complejo B para empezar. La receta podría modificarse una vez tengan los resultados de las demás pruebas, de hecho se ofrece a ser él quien los lea para poderle dar el seguimiento apropiado; tiene una clínica y podría recibirlos para una consulta a un precio razonable.

Luego de un par de minutos, se detienen frente a una puerta con el número **648** en ella.

Si Sachiko estaba maravillada con la sala de espera, el tamaño de la habitación la deja sin habla; es enorme, lo nota luego de dar el primer paso sobre ese lustroso azulejo. También nota el esponjoso sofá-cama a un costado. En el extremo opuesto a la entrada hay una ventana horizontal cubierta por persianas color taupe. Debajo de ella hay tres repisas de madera igual de largas; en la primera solamente hay un florero y dos controles, en la segunda hay toallas y sábanas dobladas, y la tercera está vacía, disponible para que los familiares que pasen la noche ahí acomoden sus pertenencias.

Hay también un televisor pantalla plana en la pared central de la habitación pero no le presta atención. Su fascinación dura pocos segundos, los suficientes para captar con su retina la mayor cantidad de detalles. Sin embargo toda su atención ahora se dirige a la cama de sábanas blancas sobre la cual Light duerme. Su hijo, su niño.

—Solo está descansando— dice el hombre de mediana edad luego de notar la angustia con la que ella se acercó a la cama. Sus palabras tienen como finalidad calmarla por el bien de ella pero también para tranquilidad del paciente.

Sachiko lo escucha pero no puede evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos y que su corazón se contraiga agobiado al verlo ahí, inconsciente y lleno de cables. Hay una aguja incrustada en el dorso de la mano izquierda de su hijo, una cantidad considerable de esparadrapo mantiene el catéter en su lugar y una manguerita lo conecta con la bolsa que cuelga de un portasuero. Su otro brazo también luce lastimado a la altura de la flexura del codo, supone que es debido a las muestras de sangre que tomaron. Además hay una máquina repiqueteando al lado derecho de la cama con la que conectan los demás cables, un aparato que solo había visto en televisión, cuya función es para medir los signos vitales. Sonríe porque ese último detalle lo conoce gracias a Light, él fue quien se lo explicó hace mucho mientras veían una película.

—Bien, los dejare solos un momento— dice el médico luego de revisar el suero y anotar en su expediente clínico datos adicionales que consideró pertinentes.

Elle asiente con una sonrisa forzada. Sabe que una vez el doctor deje la habitación tendrá que cruzar palabras con esa mujer, cuyo nombre aún no conoce, pero que parece verlo con desconfianza, o al menos es lo que ha notado en las pocas veces que sus miradas se han cruzado.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra, Sachiko alcanza la frente de su hijo con dos dedos y la roza suavemente, apartando algunos mechones de cabello. Hay cables conectados al tórax de Light pero con sumo cuidado toma con las dos manos los bordes de la sábana y le cubre el pecho; la temperatura en la habitación es baja debido al aire acondicionado y no quiere que su niño tenga frío.

—Es usted mayor— dice mientras se asegura que su hijo esté bien cobijado.

Elle se paraliza al escucharla pero disimula. Con un fingido semblante de tranquilidad esconde una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro y camina por la habitación.

—Sí, un poco solamente— _«solo son seis añitos y un poquito más»_ piensa mientras deja su café ya frío sobre la repisa y toma uno de los controles. No sabe por qué ni para qué, es solo la manía de tener algo en las manos cuando está nervioso.

—¿De dónde conoce a mi hijo?— esta vez, para desdicha de Elle, Sachiko fija su mirada en él.

—¿Cómo lo conozco…? Buena pregunta… pues verá, soy Elle Lawliet— es lo más tonto que ha dicho, su peor presentación. No sabe ni por qué titubea si ha hablado frente a muchas más personas sin sudar —. Perdón, quiero decir… soy Elle, conocí a su hijo en… una charla que mi compañía impartió en su escuela, ¡sí, eso!, y él se mostró interesado y de ello nació una amistad— finaliza con una amplia sonrisa, orgulloso de su excelente mentira.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se borra al ver la reacción de ella, como si acabase de decir algo que generará más preguntas.

—¿Su compañía…?— susurra asombrada; ¿qué hace Light siendo amigo de un hombre mayor y adinerado? Sin embargo antes de seguir cuestionando, se percata de que no ha podido verlo a los ojos en ningún momento —¿Por qué los lentes?— pregunta luego de cambiar su semblante a uno más serio.

 _«Porque su hijo casi me deja ciego, señora»_

—Hace poco tuve una operación y la luz me molesta— no dice completamente la verdad pero tampoco miente del todo —. Señora Yagami…— armándose de valor y sin darle tiempo de decir algo más, camina hasta quedar frente a ella, siendo la cama lo único que los separa —, por favor permítame pagar los exámenes de Light. Usted no tiene que preocuparse de nada.

Sachiko suaviza sus facciones. No piensa ceder pero hay algo en la voz de ese muchacho y en la forma en la que le mantiene la mirada, aunque esté bajo unos lentes oscuros, que le transmite la sensación de que sus intenciones son buenas. Además, no puede comportarse como una madre agresiva con la persona que está pagando los gastos hospitalarios de su hijo.

—Escuche, joven Lawliet, yo no lo conozco, no puedo aceptar su ayuda— hace una pausa como última oportunidad de no decir lo que tiene en mente, sin embargo continúa —. Pero si Light quiere aceptar la ayuda de un amigo, yo no me voy a oponer.

Elle finge una sonrisa y contesta un _«está bien»_. ¡Pero no está bien!, prácticamente depende del muchacho que el viernes por la noche le dijo que lo odia.

Inspira hondo y fija su mirada en Light. ¿Es normal sentirse frustrado?, es decir, que Light esté siendo atendido en una de las clínicas más costosas del país es su manera de pedir disculpas por lo sucedido el viernes, pero hacerse cargo del resto no es parte del plan; o al menos no lo era hasta que lo vio ahí en esa cama.

Sus profundos ojos oscuros observan sus facciones, lo ve cansado y pálido, con un aire de vulnerabilidad que no le ha visto antes. Continúa recorriendo con su mirada cada detalle, su delgadez, los pinchazos en los brazos, sus agrietados labios y notables ojeras. Se ve tan frágil… sin embargo un detalle en su antebrazo capta por completo su atención.

—¿VON?— dice extrañado y apenas audible.

 **«VON»** repite en su mente esa pequeña palabra que acaba de descubrir en la parte interna de la muñeca izquierda de Light.

—Se lo hizo cuando cumplió dieciséis años— dice Sachiko con una sonrisa. Lawliet pasa dos dedos por la zona y frunce el entrecejo; efectivamente es un tatuaje pero nunca antes se lo había visto —. Suele ocultarlo con su reloj— agrega, como si hubiese adivinado lo que él pensaba.

—¿Tiene algún significado?— pregunta sin percatarse que sus falanges continúan acariciando el antebrazo de Light.

Sachiko se encoge de hombros y dice que no lo sabe mientras se dirige a la repisa en busca de sábanas para el sofá-cama. Le comenta que ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso de tatuarse siendo aún un nene, pero que él igual se lo hizo a escondidas de ella.

Nada de lo que ella acaba de decir es verdad. Sabe cuando Light se hizo ese tatuaje porque él se lo dijo, pero no recuerda el día en el que su hijo cumplió dieciséis años, de hecho hay muchas fechas que no recuerda. Pero sonríe porque Elle parece creerle, lo que significa que su niño no habla con sus amigos sobre lo patética y mala madre que es.

Sachiko comienza a acomodar las almohadas y sábanas sobre el sofá-cama mientras le relata la vez que preparó una fiesta sorpresa para su bebé. Lawliet la escucha pero gran parte de su atención está enfocada en la muñeca de Light; le intriga ese tatuaje.

Delinea con su dedo índice cada letra mientras piensa, en primera instancia, que el motivo por el cual lo oculta es porque está mal escrito. Hay una palabra en francés que se le hace similar, pero en lugar de **V** tendría que ser **B** para formar la palabra **BON** , _"bueno"_ si lo traduce al español. ¿Pero quién podría ser tan tonto como para cometer un error en un tatuaje tan pequeño? Es entonces que llega a la conclusión que no está mal escrito y que su ubicación es adrede.

Deduce que lo oculta de los demás porque la única persona que le interesa que lo vea es él mismo, por ende debe tener un significado, y espera que algún día Light confíe lo suficiente en él como para compartirlo.


	15. Trato II: Existe alguien más

Acostado en el sofá, envuelto de la cabeza a los pies, Beyond suelta un exagerado bufido, quizá el tercero que ha emitido en el lapso de quince minutos. ¿Es demasiado pedir que lo dejen dormir?

La noche anterior fue Matt y su velada de estudio, al amanecer fue Elle y su cuestionable acoso a un menor de edad, y ahora Near. El enano tiene al menos treinta minutos repitiendo las mismas acciones: dar vueltas por la sala con teléfono en mano, marcar los números en la pantalla y llevar el aparato hasta su oreja, suspirar fastidiado para después alejar el teléfono y volver al paso uno. Luego de la veinteava vez, Beyond simplemente dejó de contar.

—Near… vete a dormir— pide entre dientes, removiendo un poco la cobija hasta dejar descubierto tan solo uno de sus ojerosos ojos.

—Lawliet no contesta— advierte alarmado, como si la petición del otro nunca hubiese existido.

Beyond repasa la habitación con su ojo hasta dar con el reloj de pared; ¡las cinco y quince de la mañana!

—¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizá no contesta porque… ummm no sé… ¡porque es jodidamente temprano!?— vuelve a cubrirse con las sábanas, pensando que el otro lo dejará en paz al notar su fastidio.

A veces olvida que el de cabellos blancos lleva casi toda una vida lidiando con las diferentes personalidades de todos y que un gruñido amenazante no es suficiente para hacerlo desistir cuando algo le preocupa. Lo recuerda hasta que las sábanas son arrebatadas de su cuerpo.

—¿¡Qué mierdas!?— farfulla, cubriéndose con un antebrazo los ojos a causa de la molesta luz y buscando con su otra mano las sábanas

—Lawliet no contesta… desde ayer— repite y hace énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, como si ellas le agregaran más gravedad al asunto.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir o hacer algo más, una de las puertas se abre. Por su posición, Beyond tan solo escucha los pies descalzos de alguien haciendo eco por el pasillo a sus espaldas. No voltea aunque tampoco lo considera necesario, el percibir el olor a nicotina es suficiente para saber de quién se trata.

—¿Quién se murió o qué?— pregunta Matt con ese semblante relajado de siempre, mientras suelta el humo por la boca y se rasca el descubierto abdomen con la otra mano.

—¿No es muy temprano para que estés fumando?— Near se cruza de brazos y agita de arriba a abajo uno de sus pies sin despegar el talón del suelo, como lo haría una madre que exige explicaciones.

Matt se encoge de hombros y casi desnudo como está, usando solamente un ceñido bóxer color negro, toma asiento en el reposabrazos del sofá, haciendo intencionalmente que su culo quede muy cerca de la cabeza de un muy molesto Beyond.

—¡Quítate!— se sienta súbitamente y lo empuja fuera de su territorio, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Ay, qué humor! ¿Quieres un poco?— le ofrece de su cigarrillo para que se relaje, pero en lugar de tomarlo Beyond se lo arrebata y lo apaga contra la mesa de centro que tiene al alcance.

—Estúpido vicio el tuyo— murmura con el entrecejo fruncido —¿En serio tienes que fumar aun cuando acabas de despertar?

—¿Y quien dice que he dormido?— contesta con una sonrisa coqueta que confunde a los otros.

Near y Beyond cruzan miradas entre ellos, pero antes de que alguno pida alguna explicación, un muchacho bastante alto y corpulento sale del pasillo.

—Con permiso…— susurra cabizbajo un joven de cabellos oscuros y espesos, con un sonrojo en las mejillas que contrasta con su varonil aspecto.

Matt, como un buen amante, acompaña a su conquista hasta la puerta, donde lo despide con un beso en los labios.

—Tienes mi número, Mateo— susurra el muchacho como recordatorio antes de dar media vuelta.

Al ser un apartamento pequeño, no existe nada parecido a un recibidor, la puerta principal está junto en la sala, a escasos metros del sofá, por lo que para los otros dos es bastante fácil observar la romántica despedida.

—¿Mateo?— pregunta Beyond conteniendo una carcajada una vez que la puerta se cierra.

—Le dije que era italiano— se encoge de hombros y camina hasta el sofá, donde cae al lado de su amigo —. Estábamos borrachos— agrega al notar la confusión en los ojos de Nate.

Y ciertamente esa respuesta contesta muchas preguntas, al menos para Near, quien aún recuerda la vez que tuvo que explicarle a un chico que el tipo que se lo había llevado a la cama no era rico ni los habitantes de esa casa eran sus sirvientes.

—¿En qué momento lo metiste?— no le importa las mentiras que le haya inventado al muchacho que hace unos minutos dejó la casa, pero si le llama la atención el no haber notado su presencia cuando él se quedó despierto hasta tarde.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer cuando tú no me haces caso?— el más pequeño pone los ojos en blanco ante esa respuesta y Matt sonríe con malicia a la vez que se pone en pie y se acerca a él.

Su intención es abrazarlo solo para verlo rabiar o sonrojarse, le parece que de ambas formas se ve adorable. Sin embargo sus planes se ven truncados cuando la presencia de alguien más irrumpe en la habitación, robándole por completo la atención de Nate.

—Buenos días— dice Mello aún somnoliento pero sin perder detalle de la cercanía entre Matt y Near.

—¡Mello!— el menor de todos sale a su encuentro, pensando que al fin alguien le pondrá atención —¡Lawliet no atiende mis llamadas desde ayer!

Mihael no contesta al instante, primero lo saluda como es usual cada mañana, le enmarca el rostro con ambas manos y le da un beso en los labios. Aunque Matt cree notar cierta malicia en ese gesto cuando sus ojos color esmeralda se encuentran con los zafiros del otro.

—No te preocupes…— le asegura en un susurro. Se supone que no debe decir nada, Elle se lo pidió porque no quiere generar más desacuerdos con su hermano pero es incapaz de soportar la carita intranquila de Near, así que cede… —Está en el hospital… con Light…

Near sonríe ante la noticia, le parece tan romántico, porque en su joven e ingenua mente no concibe la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con una persona que no amas. Sin embargo la reacción de Beyond es muy distinta, luce molesto y no es para menos, para él Light es un oportunista y Ele un idiota, y está a punto de exteriorizar lo que piensa pero Matt, quien ha notado su semblante, interviene.

—¿¡Por qué no regresamos todos a dormir!?— interrumpe juntando las manos.

—Matt tiene razón— secunda Mello a fin de impedir cualquier comentario desagradable por parte de Beyond. Él tampoco está de acuerdo con las acciones de Ele pero todavía está somnoliento como para discutir al respecto —. Aún es muy temprano— agrega.

Sin embargo Near menea la cabeza, su preocupación no es lo único que lo tiene despierto a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Debo ir a trabajar.

—Pero hoy nuestro turno empieza a las diez de la mañana— Mello frunce el entrecejo, como queriendo recordar si su jefe les cambió el horario para esa semana.

—Tengo horas extras— sonríe mordiéndose los labios. Nota que el rubio luce confundido pero no puede explicarle nada o arruinaría la sorpresa —. Debo apurarme o llegaré tarde— y con esa excusa regresa a su habitación, lo hace rápido porque se conoce, sabe que está tan emocionado que terminará revelando su pequeño secreto si Mello lo cuestiona.

Mihael no es el único que parece desconcertado, a Beyond también le causa curiosidad esa sonrisa y sonrojo que Near mostró antes de irse corriendo hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo Matt no está sorprendido, él conoce lo que Nate trama, se lo contó hace tres días cuando le pidió algunos consejos. Solo espera que Mello no lo arruine.

 **oOo**

Hay un lejano repiqueteo retumbando en su cabeza; _«Bip… bip… bip…»_ es un sonido rítmico, casi hipnótico pero desconocido, y esto último lo obliga a entreabrir los ojos. Hay una difusa silueta frente a él, mueve un poco la cabeza y se alarma; el último recuerdo guardado en su memoria llega de repente, él caminando en las cercanías de la institución To-Oh, y ahora… ¿qué pasó?, se pregunta mientras intenta ponerse en pie sin ser consciente de su situación, sin embargo su cuerpo se niega a reaccionar.

—¿Dónde estoy…?— susurra más para sí mismo, mientras enfoca con sus ojos un objeto que está en una esquina, el cual poco a poco toma una forma definida.

—Al fin despiertas.

Como acto reflejo y tras sentarse de forma abrupta, gira su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo, hacia el origen de aquella voz ya conocida, encontrándose a un desaliñado Elle Lawliet con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Me fui al infierno…?— murmura confundido con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

La sonrisa se borra del perfilado rostro de Elle antes de mascullar un _«muy gracioso, Light…»_ apenas audible. Sin embargo una parte de él presiente que dicho comentario fue más una reacción automática instalada dentro de esa cabeza tupida de cabellos castaños, lo supone porque de otra forma el odio casi injustificado hacia su persona hubiese continuado, pero simplemente pareciera como si su presencia hubiese dejado de ser importante.

Light pasea la mirada por la habitación; las paredes blancas, pulcras y ese aroma a aséptico lo hacen volver la vista hacia sí mismo. Se agita, su uniforme escolar ha sido reemplazado por una bata celeste y su pecho se encuentra semidescubierto, lleno de electrodos.

—Te desmayaste, ¿lo recuerdas…?— pregunta con suavidad, intentando llamar su atención sin ser brusco. Light voltea hacia él y nota que esos aturdidos ojos color miel ahora también lucen angustiados luego de sus palabras.

 _«Bien, Elle. Bien»_ se reprocha mentalmente mientras acomoda sus gafas oscuras, pensando en cómo explicarle lo que sucede.

—¿Qué…? ¿Me m-me des…

—Intenta calmarte, ¿si?— le interrumpe a la vez que se encorva un poco y le enmarca el rostro con ambas manos. Sus narices casi se rozan y Light no hace nada para impedirlo, lo que para Ele significa que realmente está abrumado. —Luego te explico, pero antes…— aún sujetándole el rostro, lo hace girar hacia la derecha, donde su progenitora duerme sobre un mullido sofá.

—¿Mamá…?

Todo dentro de su cabeza se vuelve un caos; Elle Lawliet y su madre están en la misma habitación, él se desmayó cerca de su colegio, ¿y si sus amigos ya se enteraron?, ¿y si en estos momentos Misa y Teru se encuentran diciéndole a los otros de su… de su penosa situación? Jadea nervioso y un sudor frío se le acumula en la nuca… ¿y si Lawliet ya le dijo a su madre de que él… que él…

—Ella piensa que somos amigos— dice, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer la incertidumbre en aquellas facciones —. Nos conocimos porque yo llegué a dar una charla a tu escuela sobre mi trabajo e intercambiamos teléfonos— agrega porque es necesario. Sabe que la señora Yagami preguntará al respecto, ya sea ahí o en su casa cuando esté más cómoda para indagar en las relaciones que su hijo tiene con "personas mayores" como ella le llamó —. Obviamente tú quedaste tan deslumbrado que no podías dejarme ir sin pedirme mi número.

Lo último lo añade para mermar la tensión en el ambiente, y parece dar resultados; Light medio sonríe, aunque realmente no está seguro si es una sonrisa pero se conforma con verlo más tranquilo.

—Podrías haber inventado una mejor excusa— dice volviendo el rostro hacia él. Esas palabras salen por sí solas, como si tuviese un chip instalado que le ordena agredir a Lawliet cada que puede, sin embargo no hay malicia ni brusquedad en ellas —¿Por qué los lentes…?

Lawliet se endereza un poco a la vez que se acomoda los mismos. Entreabre los labios pero vuelve a cerrarlos, no considera conveniente hablar sobre lo sucedido el viernes, al menos no en estos momentos. Sin embargo su lucha interna dura poco, para suerte de ambos alguien llama a la puerta antes de abrirla.

Una sonriente enfermera de cabellos rojos recogidos en un moño tras su pequeña cofia cruza el umbral empujando un carrito de acero.

—Buenas días. Te he traído el desayuno— con la misma sonrisa se detiene a un costado de la cama y presiona un botón situado en el respaldar para reclinar el colchón, acto seguido se dirige hacia la mesa auxiliar con ruedas que está debajo del televisor y la trae consigo —. Tienes el sueño pesado, ni siquiera sentiste cuando vinimos a retirar el suero— continúa de forma amable mientras coloca la mesa a un costado. La bandeja se sostiene por una pieza de acero ubicada en tan solo uno de sus extremos, dejando el otro libre para poderla acomodar sobre las piernas del paciente.

Lo hace todo con cuidado, no quiere despertar a la mujer que aún duerme sobre el sofá, pero el cloche que cubre el plato resbala de sus manos y éste hace un estridente sonido al caer al suelo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!— dice con premura a la vez que se agacha y toma el cloche para que éste deje de oscilar escandalosamente sobre la cerámica.

Sin embargo el ruido hace eco en los oídos de Sachiko y ésta parpadea con pereza.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!— repite avergonzada, sin esa sonrisa que decoraba su rostro hasta hace un momento.

Sachiko la ve, apenas una silueta carente de facciones, y su voz es lejana, casi distorsionada. Le toma unos segundos que sus sentidos reaccionen, no reconoce el lugar al instante pero casi salta fuera del sofá al recordarlo.

—¿¡Qué hora es!?— pregunta alarmada mientras se pasa las manos por el rostro para despabilarse más rápido.

—De verdad lo lamento— continúa la enfermera, como si para ella fuera muy importante que cada persona dentro de esa habitación acepte sus disculpas.

—Solo fue un accidente— insiste Light con una amabilidad y sonrisa que sorprende a uno de los presentes. Ya lo había dicho antes pero parece que sus palabras fueron inaudibles para la azorada mujer.

La enfermera medio asiente y cabizbaja coloca el plato sobre la bandeja.

—Si necesitan algo más pueden llamar a recepción— sonríe un poco, es importante mostrarse siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Les dice que el doctor vendrá después, luego se despide, no sin antes decir una vez más, en un tono más bajo, que siente mucho el alboroto.

Tan pronto la puerta corrediza se cierra, Sachiko se pone de pie y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerca a la cama. Lo recuerda todo. Siente su corazón vibrar emocionado pero a la vez lleno de angustia al ver a su Light vestido con esa triste bata; una angustia que disminuye al envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Estaba tan preocupada…— solloza hundiendo su rostro en los castaños cabellos de su hijo.

Light corresponde al abrazo y llena de besos la mejilla que tiene a su alcance mientras le asegura que ya se siente bien, que seguramente solo fue porque no ha comido bien estos días a causa del estrés que le provocan los exámenes, pero que ya va a comer mejor y que lamenta haberla preocupado.

Lawliet se aparta a una de las esquinas, al lado del televisor hay un sofá reclinable en el cual toma asiento, sin perder detalle de la escena frente a él. Le parece adorable pero a la vez se ve invadido por ideas y sentimientos que eran comunes cuando era niño, esa necesidad de saber cómo sería tener unos padres que se preocupan por ti y te preparan tu platillo favorito. _«Nunca te hizo falta nada, Elle»_ se reprocha mientras menea la cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas.

Sachiko se endereza y se limpia las mejillas a la vez que forma una mueca con los labios, lo más parecido a una sonrisa que puede.

—Debes comer…— dice con voz débil mientras le acerca un poco más la bandeja.

Light asiente y con una leve sonrisa regresa su mirada al frente, al plato hondo con avena caliente. Con la punta de la cuchara toma tan solo una pequeña cantidad y la lleva hasta sus labios para saborearla. Nunca ha sido fanático de la avena, aunque los únicos recuerdos que tiene de ella es cuando era un niño, y de niño se suele odiar todo lo que se considera saludable. Sin embargo no le desagrada el sabor de ésta, piensa que es porque tiene hambre y con hambre todo sabe mejor.

—Tiene un sabor raro— dice relamiéndose con disgusto el labio superior —. No sabe como a la que tú hacías, mamá. Pruébala— hunde la cuchara en la avena y toma una buena cantidad antes de llevarla hasta los labios de su madre.

Con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, Sachiko degusta despacio, como queriendo encontrar el extraño sabor que le desagrada a su hijo.

—Para mí está bien. Quizá es la leche que usan en los hospitales.

—No lo sé…

Light toma un poco más con la cuchara pero el resultado es el mismo, así que vuelve a pedirle a su madre que pruebe de nuevo. Sachiko concluye que es debido a la poca azúcar, la avena está algo simple aunque le parece que su hijo exagera, tampoco es como que tenga mal sabor debido a ello.

Desde su asiento, Lawliet cree deducir lo que sucede. Agradece el haber decidido no regresar a casa, aún viste el mismo traje del día anterior y la espalda y cuello le duelen por haber dormido en un sofá, pero la sensación de descubrir a un Light tan diferente del que conoce es gratificante. No ha perdido detalle de nada; lo ha visto sonreír, lo ha escuchado hablar con un tono de voz que le parece dulce y ha notado como los ojos le brillan cuando ve a su madre. Es por ello que se percata de lo que realmente ocurre frente a él; mientras que Light apenas prueba la comida, Sachiko acepta una tras otra las cucharas colmadas de avena que su hijo le brinda. La acción se repite tantas veces que Ele duda mucho que no sea intencional.

—Señora Yagami, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a la cafetería y desayunamos juntos?, ninguno de los dos ha comido nada desde ayer— interrumpe a la vez que se levanta.

Si, le parece tierno que Light se preocupe por su madre pero el que se desmayó en medio de la calle fue él, no ella.

Sachiko asiente y le da a Light un beso en la frente mientras le pide que se coma todo y le asegura que volverá pronto. Supone que comer ahí tiene un precio, pero ahora que Light ha despertado se siente más calmada y le gustaría tener una charla con ese tal Ele para conocerlo.

—Le llamaré a Liam, él quería venir a visitarte.

Light no puede fingir que esa noticia le agrada, su sonrisa desaparece al instante. Lo único que sabe es que Liam acaparará toda la atención de su madre una vez que llegue y no quiere eso.

Por otro lado Lawliet, ante la emoción de conocer un nuevo miembro de la familia Yagami, no se percata del semblante molesto de Light.

—¿Su esposo?— pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Solo un hombre que vive en nuestra casa— interrumpe el castaño al instante.

La hostilidad en esa respuesta hace que Ele se muerda el labio en un acto reflejo, como avergonzado de sus palabras. La reacción de Light lo lleva a deducir que la señora Yagami es divorciada, algo bastante común en la actualidad, aunque tampoco está seguro, lo que sí es un hecho es que se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca.

—Es mi novio…— añade Sachiko apenas audible luego de unos segundos.

Lawliet medio sonríe pero no quiere arriesgarse a hacer otro comentario fuera de lugar, en cambio desenreda un poco su cabello con los dedos de su mano derecha, como queriendo disimular lo incómodo y mal que se siente de haber roto esa buena vibra que envolvía a Light hasta hace unos segundos, luego se acomoda los lentes y dice que se va a adelantar, quiere ver que hay de bueno en la cafetería. Sin embargo Sachiko se aproxima, Liam no tardará mucho y prefiere que lo esperen en la entrada del hospital antes de ir a desayunar.

—Volvemos pronto— promete ansiosa, como cuando le dices a un niño pequeño que volverás con el mejor regalo para él.

Y es que para Sachiko es así. Ella está segura de que su hijo aprecia una figura paterna en casa luego de que Soichiro los abandonara. Ella se ha convencido que todo lo hace por Light, no se percata de lo dependiente que es a esos hombres pasajeros por temor a estar sola. Ella no sabe lo que realmente provoca.

Tan pronto la puerta se cierra, Light aparta la bandeja. No tiene hambre, ya no.

Para él es sencillo, su madre lo dejo ahí para irse con un hombre. Exagera, pero es un adolescente que en vez de ser la prioridad más importante de su progenitora, es la última, o al menos así lo siente él.

Se recuesta en el colchón, se cubre con las sábanas y aprieta los ojos. El saberse solo en esa habitación le molesta y por ello quiere dejar la mente en blanco, deshacerse de recuerdos que debido a las circunstancias comienzan a apilarse y adherirse a las paredes de su cráneo, uno tras otro haciendo ruido en su cabeza. Hay un recuerdo que detesta pero que inconscientemente siempre sale a flote cuando entra en desesperación. A los catorce años la vecina del piso de arriba lo llevó al hospital luego de haber pasado toda la tarde vomitando, su madre llegaría después, luego de arreglarse un poco pero nunca lo hizo, en cambio bebió, y ni siquiera tuvieron que decírselo, se la imaginó llorando mientras las botellas se acababan una a una, como lo hacía cada vez que caía enfermo. Pasó la noche solo en un oscuro pasillo, en una cama realmente angosta y rodeado de otras veinte personas, lo único que lo separaba de ellas eran las cortinas de tela blanca. No era la primera vez pero esa noche murió un hombre, los pasos apresurados de doctores y enfermeras no hacían más que llenar de pánico a los demás pacientes. Escuchó a una señora llorar, sus hijos no habían ido a visitarla desde que llegó ahí y no quería morir sin verlos. Los lamentos y plegarias llenaron de agonía el lugar y las enfermeras carecían de empatía para manejar la situación. Supo que su vecina era una anciana porque pudo escuchar su carrasposa y temblorosa voz diciéndole a una enfermera que sin querer había mojado la cama, la respuesta de ella fue un gruñido junto a un _«pues tendrá que dormir con las sábanas mojadas hasta que amanezca y la señora de la limpieza las cambie»._ Cuando fue su turno, la misma enfermera corrió un poco la cortina, él también estuvo a punto de orinarse encima pero se contuvo, aunque no pudo controlar los involuntarios espasmos de su cuerpo. La mujer ni siquiera lo miró al decirle que la muerte era natural, sin ninguna pizca de respeto para el hombre que acababa de fallecer a tan solo unas camas de distancia. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos color miel ante la indiferencia y solo atinó a preguntar por su madre, seguido de un _«quiero a mi mamá»;_ se sintió como un niño, uno que realmente necesitaba del regazo de su progenitora, pero ni siquiera recibió respuesta, la enfermera simplemente pasó al siguiente paciente como si nada. Esa noche no durmió, se la pasó acurrucado, llorando y llenándose de miedo con los alaridos de una mujer que ya no soportaba el dolor.

El recuerdo de esa mujer, sus gritos haciendo eco en sus oídos lo hacen abrir los ojos y menear la cabeza, como si con eso fuese suficiente para deshacerse del desasosiego que lo invade. Respira agitado y el sudor baja copiosamente desde sus sientes, necesita calmarse. _«Solo debo caminar un poco»_ piensa y retira la sábana que cubre sus piernas, se pone en pie pero antes de dar un tan solo paso recuerda que tiene esas cosas pegadas al pecho y si se las quita tendrá que inventar una excusa realmente buena que justifique el porqué no llamó a recepción teniendo un teléfono a la mano, sobre todo una excusa que no genere más preguntas, porque a la última persona a quien quiere darle explicaciones es a Elle Lawliet; sin embargo en estos momentos su mente es incapaz de pensar en una, así que vuelve a la cama.

Es entonces que nota un control remoto en la mesita de al lado, quizá ver alguna película le ayudará a despejar la mente. Pero sus planes de distraerse con la televisión pasan a segundo plano cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión de forma brusca, dando un respingo antes de ladear el rostro en dirección a la entrada, encontrándose a Misa debajo del umbral.

—¡Liiight!

La voz chillona de la chica invade la habitación y también sus oídos. Y como si la presencia de ella no fuese lo suficientemente malo, Teru aparece unos segundos después detrás de ella, sujetando con una mano el asa de su mochila por sobre un hombro.

Misa corre y se lanza hacia un pálido Light. El castaño siente los brazos de su amiga rodeándole el cuello pero es incapaz de responder al abrazo. El aire vuelve a faltarle y se siente aturdido, no sabe cómo puede tener tanta mala suerte, ni como su cuerpo soporta tanto, no termina de salir de una crisis cuando ya lo somete a otra.

—Sigo pensando que esto es mala idea— comenta Teru al entrar a la habitación. Light siente que sus signos vitales descienden drásticamente; solo puede pensar en su madre, en lo malo que sería si apareciera en ese momento —. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases!

—Ay, Teru. ¿Ya viste la hora? Ya es tarde.

—¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?— tartamudea. Intenta calmarse pero le tiemblan hasta los dedos de los pies.

—¿Cómo que _qué_?— cuestiona Misa llevándose ambas manos a la cintura, fingiendo molestia —¡Visitarte, obviamente!

—Sí— secunda Mikami y entrecierra los ojos al notarlo agitado —¿Por qué tan nervioso?— se acerca hasta quedar al lado de Misa y se cruza de brazos.

—¡No…! No… es qu-que ustedes deberían es-estar en clases— su voz suena débil en contra de su voluntad pero intenta sonreír. Sin embargo le incomoda la forma en la que Teru lo ve, es como si supiera que esconde algo y quiere descubrirlo, o quizá solo está siendo paranoico.

—¡Pero estábamos muy preocupados!— Misa mueve los brazos al hablar como es usual en ella —Ayer te envié un mensaje, necesitaba el temario del examen de hoy pero no contestaste, así que le llame a tu novio…

—¿Le llamaste a Elle…?— pregunta confundido. ¿¡Entonces ese idiota les dijo dónde estaba!?

—Sí, bueno, es Elle Lawliet, fácilmente encuentras su número en internet— se encoge de hombros y juega con un mechón de su dorado cabello para restarle importancia.

—¿Por qué te desmayaste?— antes de que Misa continúe, Teru interrumpe con un tono de voz más serio aunque no por ello menos interesado.

Light inspira hondo, el doctor aún no ha hablado con él y su madre tampoco le ha dicho qué sucedió. Aunque realmente no necesita un doctor para saberlo.

—Estaba tan preocupado por los exámenes que dormía y comía poco— dice luego de unos segundos, esperando que eso sea suficiente.

—¿Y aún así no te cuidas?— continúa el chico de cabellos negros con el mismo semblante apacible.

No es necesario que señale el plato, Light sabe que habla de la avena que dejó hace un momento. Teru parece molesto pero no lo está, eso también lo sabe sin que el otro se lo diga, supone que está tenso porque saltarse clases lo puede meter en problemas, pero si decidió hacerlo es porque al igual que Misa estaba preocupado y eso de alguna forma lo reconforta.

—Lo que sucede es que estaba caliente cuando la trajeron— explica al mismo tiempo que vuelve a acercar la bandeja —, esperaba que se enfriara para poderla comer.

—¿Seguro?— pregunta Misa —Dicen que la comida de los hospitales es horrible, si quieres podemos ir a comprarte algo a la cafetería…

—¡No!— interrumpe agitando las manos. Es el único monosílabo que sale de su boca porque luego se paraliza, su extraña reacción sonsacó un respingo en los presentes y está seguro que en este momento alguno de los dos está pensando en preguntar al respecto —Es decir…— carraspea la garganta e inconscientemente se rasca la coronilla como lo hace cuando está nervioso —, supongo que la comida que nos traen sale de esa cafetería, ¿no?

—No lo sé, podemos ir a preguntar— Misa se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia y Teru asiente en señal de apoyo; unos minutos más no harán diferencia si ya perdieron la primera clase, solo deben intentar llegar a tiempo para la segunda.

Light fuerza una sonrisa mientras intenta no reaccionar como hace unos segundos.

—Que amables…— dice casi entre dientes, siente la mandíbula tan tensa que le es difícil hablar con normalidad —, pe-pero lo mejor será que vayan a clases… no quisiera que se me-metieran en problemas por mi culpa.

—Debes comer— esta vez es Misa quien asiente dando la razón a Mikami —. Sabes que tienes que pagar por cada examen extraordinario, mejor recupérate pronto y usamos ese dinero en algo mejor— sonríe por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. Justamente hablaba hace unos días con Light sobre unos audífonos inalámbricos que encontró en internet.

—¡Podemos ir de compras!— farfulla Misa tras dar un brinquito y juntar las manos —Vi un bolso de _Roberto Cavalli_ que está DI-VI-NO

—Hablaba de compras más masculinas— Teru no se inmuta ante la repentina reacción de ella, en cambio se acomoda los lentes con tranquilidad antes de añadir —. Y prefiero a _Karl Lagerfeld._

Ambos muchachos empiezan una pequeña discusión sobre qué diseñador es más influyente, y a Light no puede importarle menos. Necesita que se vayan ya.

—¡Chicos!— eleva la voz para captar la atención de ambos y lo logra sin mucho esfuerzo.

Misa y Teru guardan silencio al instante y dirigen sus miradas a él. Se les ve expectantes pero Light no encuentra las palabras correctas. Empuña las manos sobre las sábanas blancas y abre la boca pero las palabras no salen, es como si algo estuviera oprimiendo su garganta de repente.

—¿Estás bien…?— pregunta Misa con notable preocupación en su voz.

La chica da un par de pasos y lleva una mano hasta la mejilla de su amigo en busca de fiebre. Teru también reacciona, rodea la cama y toma el teléfono fijo que está sobre la mesita, convencido de que la presencia de una enfermera es necesaria porque Light ha comenzado a sudar y se ha puesto pálido de la nada, eso no puede ser normal aunque el castaño insista que está bien.

Pero Teru no llega a presionar el número dos tal y como se lo indica la operadora si desea comunicarse a recepción, en cambio la puerta se abre y pensando que es una enfermera, cuelga el teléfono. Para Light sin embargo, el mundo se le viene encima.

—Bebé, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo más para comer?— pregunta Sachiko pero detiene sus pasos al notar la presencia de otras personas en la habitación.

Las miradas se enfocan en la mujer recién llegada pero ninguno dice nada, así como nadie nota que los ojos de Light ahora lucen aguanosos, sus irises perdiendo su brillo porque sus esfuerzos de mantener una mentira durante los últimos dos años fueron en vano.

Sin embargo Sachiko sonríe, unos segundos le bastan para deducir lo que ocurre al reconocer el uniforme, ¡deben ser amigos de su hijo!, pero antes de que pueda saludar, alguien la sujeta del brazo y la hace regresar sus pasos.

—Se nos olvidó algo— dice Liam detrás de ella, aun sujetándola la jala consigo y la saca de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al enrojecido y mortificado rostro de Light —Lamentamos la interrupción— continúa desde el umbral, asomando solamente la cabeza y, esperando que Sachiko no lo escuche, añade con un tono más bajo: —. Nos equivocamos de habitación.

Cuando los menesterosos personajes desaparecen, Misa suelta una risilla maliciosa, seguido de un _«seguramente buscaban el cuarto de servicio»._ Light se encoge en la cama y se aferra a las sábanas, incapaz de decir algo. Se siente empequeñecido ante la sonrisa burlesca de ella y el rostro asqueado de Teru, sabe que tendrían la misma reacción si supieran que vive en un lugar donde muchas personas cada noche se van a la cama con hambre, si supieran que la mujer de hace unos momentos era su madre.

—¿La viste? Se veía sucia. No creo que trabaje aquí.

El comentario de Teru provoca que Light suelte un suspiro lleno de angustia pero se mantiene callado. Debería defenderla, mandar a volar a esos dos pero no puede, su garganta está comprimida al punto que hasta respirar le cuesta, y tampoco quiere, no quiere perder ese falso estatus que ha construido por su cuenta, no quiere perder ese mundo donde soñar no es perder el tiempo.

—Lamento tener que ser el aguafiestas— interrumpe Ele al cruzar el umbral —, pero Light debe descansar.

Había visto todo desde afuera de la habitación, él iba detrás de Sachiko y Liam, pero gracias a éste último decidió mantenerse como un simple espectador; su reacción fue demasiado obvia, los amigos de Light no debían saber quienes eran ellos, así que Elle decidió esperar un poco, porque hubiese sido muy sospechoso entrar justo luego de que ellos partieron.

Ninguno de los presentes se opone, de todas formas ambos tienen que estar en el colegio antes de las nueve. Misa se despide con un beso en la mejilla y Teru lo hace con un choque de palmas y puños, seguido de una pequeña pelea de pulgares, más masculino según ellos, más idiota según Misa.

Ele los acompaña y Light no duda en cubrirse con las cobijas una vez que la puerta se cierra. Sentado en el colchón y con las sábanas encima, abraza sus piernas y hunde su rostro entre sus rodillas; le es difícil procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, no solo negó a su madre sino que también permitió que hablaran de ella como si fuese menos humana por su aspecto, y todo por no querer perder la ilusión en la que vive ocho horas al día; fue tan egoísta.

—Light…— llama con suavidad el de cabellos negros. De pie al lado de la cama, lleva una mano hasta donde supone está la espalda de Light y la acaricia un poco sobre las sábanas.

—Es tu culpa…— masculla agitado. Necesita dirigir sus reproches a alguien más para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, para convencerse de que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si no fuera por Ele —Tú no tenías que decirles dónde estaba. ¿Por qué te sigues metiendo en mi vida?

Hay silencio, su intención jamás fue que esto pasara. Nunca pensó en Light como alguien nacido en el seno de una familia acaudalada, lo supo desde que lo vio confundir los cubiertos en la mesa, o quizá desde antes, desde la primera vez que percibió la imitación de Giorgio Armani que utiliza como perfume, pero su intuición nunca bajó más allá de la clase media.

—Quizá si me hubieses hablado sobre tu vida... — intenta defenderse con cierta timidez pero se arrepiente al instante.

—¿¡Hablarte de mi vida!?— vocifera Light con un tono burlesco a la vez que de forma abrupta se retira las cobijas de la cabeza —¿¡Para qué!? ¿¡Para que te burlaras como ellos!?— sus entrecerrados ojos color miel se clavan en los oscuros orbes del otro, quien no parece alterarse ante su reacción —Tú solo _eras_ un cliente más, nuestro trato no incluía conocernos.

Elle no responde a sus provocaciones, sabe que no obtendrá nada bueno si se pone a discutir con él en este momento, podrían pasarse la mañana buscando un culpable y de igual manera terminaría perdiendo. En cambio suspira, siempre ha sido alguien que sabe guardar silencio y ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar.

—Entonces te propongo otro trato— ofrece sin prisa luego de unos segundos.

—¿Qué... ?— jadea y parpadea confundido ante la serenidad reflejada en el rostro del otro.

—Lo que oíste— repite con mayor seguridad a la vez que flexiona una pierna para sentarse de lado en la orilla del colchón —. Te propongo otro trato… uno que incluya conocernos— y al decir lo último, sujeta la mano de un desorientado Light.


	16. No te enamores

Dos semanas han pasado y Light, quien se prometió una y mil veces que no lo buscaría, está de pie frente al penthouse de Elle Lawliet, con la mirada fija en el número 69 de color dorado.

Tiene puesta una camisa sin mangas de color negro y con un pronunciado escote en **V** , lleva también una ajustada gargantilla del mismo color con una pequeña hebilla de metal en el medio, los pantalones vaqueros son entallados y rasgados a la altura de las rodillas, unas zapatillas blancas complementan su atuendo, el cual ha cubierto con un largo abrigo de tonalidades grisáceas, y como accesorio dos enormes ojeras.

La noche anterior, muy cerca de la medianoche, se escucharon disparos, no es extraño que al menos una vez al mes hayan redadas y que éstas terminen en tiroteos, pero Liam no regresó en toda la noche y su madre no paraba de llorar creyendo que le había pasado algo, lo cual era muy probable tomando en cuenta que trabaja para Ushio, la cabecilla de lo que ahora ya es considerado por las autoridades delincuencia organizada y no una inofensiva pandilla de muchachitos vagos. Light, aunque no lo admita, estaba preocupado al igual que su madre, porque saben lo que son capaces de hacer. Faltó a clases por buscarlo en los alrededores, y siempre sostendrá que solamente lo hizo porque le debía una, porque Liam le cubrió las espaldas cuando estuvo en el hospital, nada más por eso. Escuchó rumores al andar, dos hombres habían muerto, uno regresaba de su trabajo y fue alcanzado por una bala, el otro era un secuaz de Ushio, y de nuevo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, esperaba que Liam no fuese ninguno de ellos. Sin embargo sus preocupaciones fueron en vano, lo encontró a dos cuadras tirado en la cuneta y con una botella en la mano. Decir que se sintió decepcionado es poco, quiso dejarlo ahí, regresar a casa y decir que no lo había encontrado, pero no pudo, lo llevó consigo y lo acostó boca abajo en la cama, le dejó una botella con agua y una cubeta cerca por si la necesitaba; aún en su ebriedad, Liam le pidió perdón y mientras le quitaba los zapatos le prometió que no lo volverá a hacer, como si esas palabras no las hubiese escuchado antes.

¿Pero tener un par de días malos es excusa suficiente para estar dónde está? ¿Para buscar a esa persona de la que ya había logrado deshacerse?

Así como se convenció de que no corrió a Liam de su casa porque se siente en deuda con él, también se convenció de que buscar a Elle es lo mejor, que la propuesta de hace dos semanas no es tan descabellada si lo piensa bien…

 **sss**

 _—_ _Lo que oíste— repitió con mayor seguridad a la vez que tomaba asiento de lado en la orilla del colchón —. Te propongo otro trato… uno que incluya conocernos._

 _—_ _¿Y yo por qué querría conocerte?— preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido y cierta desconfianza en su voz. Estaba tan abrumado que no retiró la mano, pese a que sentía los dedos del otro enredarse entre los suyos._

 _—_ _Porque te conviene— su respuesta fue seca, sin rodeos —. ¿Has escuchado de las escorts?_

 _—_ _¿Damas de compañía?— alzó una ceja confundido y Elle asintió._

 _—_ _En el ámbito que me desenvuelvo, es normal que hombres influyentes sean acompañados por hermosas mujeres en los eventos sociales, yo mismo he recurrido a los servicios de algunas de ellas, y también de hombres— añadió, su bisexualidad no era algo oculto para los medios —. Tú pagas por estar acompañado de una cara bonita y agradable presencia durante un evento lleno de personas importantes._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué me dices esto?— interrumpió a la vez que apartaba la mano luego de percatarse que Elle hacía círculos sobre sus dedos con el pulgar._

 _—_ _¿En serio no sabes el porqué?— soltó una risilla acercándose un poco, hasta que su rostro y el de Light quedaron a escasos centímetros y continuó: —Quiero contratarte como mi acompañante oficial._

 _—_ _¿Por qué harías eso?— soltó al instante, con el entrecejo fruncido y ojos perspicaces, queriendo descubrir cada posible detalle que estuviese oculto en aquellas palabras. Sin embargo también recordó algo importante, el asunto pendiente entre él y Lawliet —Además, ¡yo aún te debo!_

 _—_ _Te absuelvo de esa deuda— se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie antes de continuar —. ¿Que por qué lo hago? Fácil, para mi elegir un acompañante es una inversión de tiempo y dinero, muchas veces no me quedo conforme solo con ver los perfiles que las agencias me envían y debo citar a los que más me interesan para poder decidir si alguno de ellos es lo que ando buscando— inspiró hondo y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos, manteniendo un semblante apacible —. Sin ánimos de ofender, tú no eres un escort de lujo, no te pagaría como a uno, pero creo que los dos podríamos salir ganando; tienes un mal carácter pero creo que puedes controlarlo— estuvo a punto de decir que estaba casi seguro que toda esa hostilidad hacia su persona era fingida la mayor parte del tiempo, porque con Sachiko la historia parecía ser diferente, pero no quiso arriesgarse a tanto —. Si aceptas, yo podré evitarme todo ese tedioso papeleo al solicitar los servicios de alguien en una agencia y, si bien no pienso pagarte tanto, te pagaré mucho más de lo que actualmente cobras._

 _Light escuchaba atento, ignorando que una enorme sonrisa se había formado en su rostro desde hacía unos minutos, desde que en su cabeza se comenzó a formar la idea de lo que implicaba aceptar esta nueva propuesta. Si, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que sería un accesorio solamente, un hombre adinerado que quiere que lo vean acompañado de una cara bonita, pero también significaba estar con él en esos eventos lujosos a los que Misa y Teru siempre asisten con sus padres o en representación de ellos, rodearse de personas importantes y utilizar trajes de diseñadores reconocidos, porque claro, supuso que Elle Lawliet tendría que ocuparse también de su apariencia, llevarlo de compras y a la barbería… sin embargo salió de su juvenil sueño cuando escuchó que el otro carraspeó la garganta, como queriendo llamar su atención._

 _—_ _¿Escuchaste?— preguntó el de cabellos negros, ahora cruzado de brazos al pie de la cama._

 _—_ _¿El qué…?_

 _—_ _Que todo trato lleva condiciones, en mi caso solo tengo una— hizo una breve pausa, solo hasta asegurarse que los ojos de Light estaban fijos en los suyos aun detrás de las gafas —. Si aceptas, pido exclusividad, no puedes acostarte con nadie más— soltó de una sola vez conteniendo la respiración. Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar._

 _—_ _¿¡Qué!?— farfulló y se enderezó inmediatamente, la única razón por la que no saltó fuera de la cama fue por los electrodos y porque de alguna manera aún se sentía débil —¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No puedes pedirme que…_

 _—_ _¿No te da miedo?— interrumpió. Tuvo intenciones de quitarse las gafas para que el contacto visual fuese directo pero no quería que la atención se desviara a sus aún irritados ojos, así que se los dejó y continuó —¿Sabes el peligro al que te expones?, podrías contagiarte de algo o alguien podría obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, hasta podrías…_

 _—_ _¿No crees que ves muchas noticias?— dijo con semblante serio. Ciertamente ha conocido hombres a los que les gusta el sexo rudo, que le hablan bonito pero que al estar a solas es mejor ceder antes de que se pongan violentos; sabe lo que es ser penetrado de una sola estocada y con poco lubricante, chillar hasta quedarse sin voz y morderse el labio hasta sangrar; afortunadamente no han sido muchos pero siempre existe la posibilidad de toparse con alguno, sin embargo nunca le ha gustado pensar en ello._

 _—_ _No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí— continuó Elle después de unos segundos, luego de darse cuenta que la única manera en la que alguien tan orgulloso y terco acepte es a través de la persuasión en vez de mostrarse preocupado —. Si te ven conmigo, es posible que alguien se interese en tu vida, imagina cómo se vería mi reputación afectada si descubren que te paras en las esquinas todas las noches, tampoco creo que a ti te convenga._

 _La excusa de Elle parecía lógica, sin embargo Light se mantuvo serio en todo momento, estudiando cada facción en el rostro del otro, porque algo no le encajaba, el repentino trato más bien parecía una forma de querer ayudarlo, ¿acaso sentía lástima por él?, y con esa idea en mente, tomó su decisión._

 _—_ _Pues mi respuesta es no, no acepto._

 _Elle soltó un suspiro, esperaba esa respuesta desde un principio, pero por un momento, cuando lo vio sonreír, llegó a pensar que realmente aceptaría._

 _—_ _Es tu decisión— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia aunque realmente se sentía decepcionado —. Quedas absuelto de la deuda tal y como te dije antes, tampoco tienes que preocuparte por los gastos hospitalarios, corren por mi cuenta, y…— hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas, por supuesto que no pensaba obligarlo pero quería dejar al menos una posibilidad abierta —, si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme._

 **sss**

En estas dos semanas ha pensado en Elle ocasionalmente, pero no por algo en especial, se convenció que era por un cargo de consciencia ya que supone que las gafas del otro día eran por el gas pimienta que le lanzó, incluso algunas noches tuvo intenciones de llamarle para saber cómo estaba pero siempre desistió. Fue hasta hace unas horas que realmente consideró la propuesta de Lawliet, cuando platicando con su madre en la sala de su casa intentaba hacerle una trenza en el cabello. Siempre ha sabido que ella es la luz de su vida, la persona por la que sigue adelante sin importar cuán difícil sea, pero en ese momento de intimidad fue más consciente de lo poco que tiene para ofrecerle.

En un arrebato intrépido, armó su atuendo y salió de casa, sin embargo esa confianza fue disminuyendo mientras avanzaba, y desapareció completamente al estar de pie frente esa puerta.

No le preocupa tener que tragarse su orgullo, solo debe convencer a Elle de que él siempre actuará por conveniencia y no por complacencia, y que él sabe muy bien lo que le conviene.

De alguna forma ignora que no es solamente el dinero de Lawliet lo que realmente busca sino también lo que su presencia podría darle, el poder tener una pequeña probadita de esa vida que ha venido fingiendo por casi dos años.

Lo ignora pero no completamente, sabe que hay algo más detrás de su decisión, lo intuye porque de otra manera no estaría tan nervioso. Sin embargo intenta calmarse, faltan diez para las siete según su reloj de muñeca, no quiere regresar tan noche a casa así que no puede perder más tiempo. Toca por fin y unos segundos pasan antes de que la puerta se abra.

—¿Light…?

Elle se queda de pie, sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta con una mano y una cerveza con la otra. Había llegado del trabajo hace no más de una hora y a pesar de que aún es temprano, ya está en pijamas, una holgada y vieja camisa blanca con un pantalón de seda, y sin zapatos, porque no hay nada mejor que andar descalzo luego de un largo día en la oficina, y porque tampoco esperaba recibir visitas esa noche.

—¿Quieres que sea en tu cama o en la sala?— pregunta a la vez que entra sin pedir permiso, golpeando suavemente con su hombro a Lawliet al pasar a su lado.

—¿Esto significa que aceptas?— aún confundido, cierra la puerta y gira, quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Sí, pero también tengo mis condiciones— no piensa dar explicaciones de porqué cambió de opinión pero tiene la excusa perfecta por si el empresario pregunta, aunque espera que no lo haga —. Prefiero en tu cama— anuncia y voltea, retomando sus pasos en dirección a la habitación.

Elle lo sigue, los dos escalones de cerámica oscura que están frente a su recamara se sienten más helados bajo sus pies debido a la ansiedad que lo embarga. Está emocionado, se dice que es por la satisfacción de que alguien tan orgulloso haya aceptado, pero sabe, y no tiene problemas en aceptarlo, de que una parte de él está feliz de que ese alguien sea específicamente Light.

—No es necesario hacerlo para cerrar el trato— indica al verlo desabrochar los primeros botones de su abrigo. No lo esperaba esa noche, está cansado y su propuesta no incluía el sexo todo el tiempo, muchas veces nada más necesitara su compañía y es algo que desea que Light entienda.

El castaño detiene sus acciones y fija su mirada en Elle. A su edad, y con la vida sexual activa que lleva, es normal que a veces se masturbe mientras está en la ducha, imaginando que un hombre lo toca y lo besa por todas partes. Pero en esta ocasión, aparte de desearlo, consumar el acto es una necesidad para su ego. No le dejó un buen sabor de boca la vez que Elle se negó a continuar, percibió preocupación en sus acciones y eso no es correcto. Por eso necesita asegurarse de que Lawliet solamente lo ve como alguien a quien usará a su conveniencia, porque él solo lo ve como alguien de quien obtendrá dinero.

—Quiero hacerlo— afirma a la vez que camina en dirección al de cabellos negros, deteniéndose al estar frente a frente.

Elle guarda silencio luego de echar un vistazo a esos ojos color miel. Lo ve decidido y no cree que esté en posición de rechazarlo cuando ya es un logro el tan solo tenerlo ahí.

—¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?— y con esa pregunta, le hace saber que está dispuesto a continuar.

Light sonríe, como respuesta le arrebata la botella que aún sostiene en la mano y da la vuelta, _«las bebidas alcohólicas están prohibidas cuando estés conmigo. No me gustan»_ , le dice mientras camina hacia el buró, dejándola ahí.

Para Elle no es ningún problema, ciertamente se ha puesto hasta el culo en algunas noches de juerga junto a sus amigos, pero no cree tener un problema de alcoholismo, se considera más bien un adulto responsable, no bebe durante los días de semana salvo una copa o una botella de cerveza para relajarse luego de un atareado día, nada más.

—¿Algún otro requisito?— pregunta porque él también tiene un anuncio que darle.

Light voltea y lo ve cerca de la mesita de noche, buscando algo en su billetera. Aún tiene una condición más, pero se queda sin aliento al ver que Elle saca dos tarjetas, una dorada y otra roja.

—Abrí una cuenta bancaria bajo tu nombre, te depositaré ahí cada pago— le explica a la vez que le extiende la tarjeta roja, luego le entrega la dorada —. Esta es de crédito, tiene un límite pequeño, nada más doscientos dólares, utilízala solamente en caso de emergencias.

Que el límite de la tarjeta de crédito sea exactamente la cantidad que le robó, no es una coincidencia, al menos no lo es para Light, también le incomoda que Elle haya abierto una cuenta bancaria como si hubiese estado seguro de su regreso, sin embargo se reserva cualquier comentario porque teme tartamudear si dice algo al respecto.

—¿Puedo usar tu baño?— pregunta y haciendo un gesto con la mano, Elle lo invita a pasar.

Cierra la puerta despacio, se mantuvo sereno en todo momento, pero no puede evitar recargar su espalda contra la madera al saberse solo. Sonríe, coloca ambas tarjetas paralelas a su rostro, una en cada mano, su nombre en relieve se ve tan bonito en ellas. Adora la de color dorado, es tan brillante, tan perfecta, tan parecida a una que tiene Teru, ¡su primera tarjeta de crédito!, cierra los ojos e inconscientemente las estrecha contra su pecho mientras se imagina usándola. ¿En qué compartimiento de su billetera se verán mejor? ¿Colocarlas al frente sería muy presumido…?

—¡También te mandaré la receta del doctor porque supongo que la perdiste!— grita Lawliet desde afuera. Dentro del baño, Light da un respingo y las pobres tarjetas terminan en el suelo.

Con celular en mano, le manda por mensaje la fotografía que tomó al papel que le entregaron en el hospital, ese que tenía escrito el tratamiento y las indicaciones, porque está casi seguro que Light no ha comprado nada de lo que debería estar tomando, lo deduce porque de otra manera le hubiese respondido al instante, aunque realmente el motivo del silencio de Light es porque en estos momentos está limpiando sus preciadas tarjetas a la vez que intenta recuperar el aliento luego de semejante susto.

Ansioso en la habitación, Lawliet camina de un lado a otro, ya no se siente cansado, en cambio un delicioso hormigueo recorre sus testículos y se extiende por su miembro. Piensa en qué posición debería adoptar, ¿acostarse en la cama?, ¿desnudarse por completo?, y sólo atina a retirarse la camisa mientras espera. Se pregunta si la emoción sería la misma si la persona que saliera por esa puerta fuese alguien distinto; ciertamente Light le atrae, tiene un cuerpo que le encanta, pero le preocupa que dicha fascinación sea por algo más allá de lo físico.

Sin embargo antes de poder continuar buscando una explicación a todas las sensaciones que invaden su cuerpo, la puerta se abre y su mandíbula cae inconscientemente al verlo salir sin el abrigo, con el cabello un poco despeinado y un atuendo que lo hace lucir aún más provocativo.

—Tengo una condición más— dice mientras se acerca despacio.

Elle está tan embelesado que tan solo asiente. Se siente aún más excitado al verlo caminar con esa sonrisa de alguien que sabe lo que provoca. Lleva dos semanas sin sexo, quizá más, no lo sabe y tampoco se lo pregunta pero no ha buscado a nadie más luego de lo que ocurrió con Light fuera del club. Ahora solo quiere tomarlo, lanzarlo a la cama y decirle que aceptará lo que quiera, pero se controla y lo escucha.

—No te enamores de mí— dice al estar frente a frente, viéndolo a los ojos.

Quizá su petición es pretenciosa, pero la realidad es que no considera que alguien pueda enamorarse de él, su vida es complicada y su actitud también. De hecho, de alguna manera, quien realmente le preocupa es él mismo, nunca se ha enamorado pero se conoce, su corazón no es tan duro como aparenta, sin embargo mostrarse débil o inseguro no es una opción.

—Está bien— contesta el de cabellos negros a la vez que le sujeta la mano y lo guía a la cama—. El trato quedará anulado en el momento que alguno sienta cosas por el otro— y con ello, lo invita a que tome asiento pero Light se niega.

—Híncate— ordena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lawliet también sonríe, no lo hace al instante pero obedece, cae de rodillas y Light se sitúa frente a él, tan cerca que puede distinguir como la tela del pantalón se deforma sobre la entrepierna del castaño.

—Sírvete— continúa con ese tono de voz autoritario. Una de sus manos va hacia la cabeza de Elle, como invitándolo a continuar, piensa vengarse por cómo lo trato cuando recién se conocían.

Lawliet lo mira directo a los ojos mientras lleva sus manos al broche de ese pantalón, solo aparta la mirada y la dirige a su objetivo cuando con una de sus manos logra sacar la tibia y palpitante verga de Light. Está seguro que desde su posición debe verse bastante sumiso, y aunque la actitud dominante del otro le excita, no es algo que agrade a su ego.

—¿Piensas darme un aperitivo tan pequeño?— su comentario es más por una cuestión de hombría, el miembro de Light tiene buen tamaño y grosor. Aunque claro, y no es por alardear, sabe que la suya es más grande.

—¿Esto te parece pequeño?— brama afectado por la situación a la vez que menea las caderas, provocando que su órgano erecto choque contra las pálidas mejillas del otro, dejando un rastro de humedad en ellas.

Los dedos de Light desaparecen entre la abundante melena de cabellos negros y jala un poco de ellos hacia atrás, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren al momento que el rostro de Lawliet se eleva; con su otra mano manipula su miembro y lo acerca, acaricia con su rojizo glande los delgados labios, los cuales Elle separa como si estuviese hipnotizado, pero Light no cede a su invitación, aún no, en cambio continúa esparciendo su virilidad sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto Lawliet se deja hacer, se siente hechizado por esa sonrisa ladina y lujuriosa mirada. Aspira disimuladamente, impregnando sus fosas nasales de ese olor masculino que despide la perlada piel del castaño, como si de feromonas se tratara porque ciertamente ese intoxicante aroma está provocando que su propio miembro se estremezca emocionado, expectante y ansioso.

El glande se adentra y Lawliet lo recibe, apretandolo con los labios. Light suelta un ronco gemido y tiembla cuando la carnosa y húmeda lengua del otro recorre su longitud. Elle sabe lo que hace, se considera un experto y esta vez si es por alardear, pero ha hecho que incontables mujeres y hombres se corran en su boca, y Light no será la excepción.

La rapidez del vaivén aumenta en cuestión de minutos, las manos de Light continúan sumergidas entre aquella alborotada melena, sujetándolo, o más bien sujetándose. Light cree o quiere convencerse de que es él quien marca el ritmo, pero realmente es Elle quien controla sus movimientos desde que decidió sujetarle las caderas con ambas manos. La cabeza de Lawliet va y viene, engullendo todo a su paso, sorbiendo y lengüeteando de forma escandalosa, los lampiños testículos del castaño golpean su barbilla en cada movimiento y eso le excita, se sienten tan cargados, tan cálidos y suaves que solo desea saborear todo lo que guarda en ellos, y sabe que no falta mucho para que el orgasmo de Light llene su boca, cada vez gime más alto y los espasmos han comenzado a hacerse presentes. Lleva ambas manos hasta los redondos glúteos, los cuales manosea sin reparo, los aprieta y los jala hacia los extremos, le encanta arañar esa suave piel. Por un momento, retira la hombría de Light de su boca, lo hace despacio, sorbiendo todo el dulce líquido preseminal que puede y luego se dirige a los testículos, los acuna con la lengua y los succiona con su boca, mordisqueando un poco con los labios mientras sus manos continúan entreteniéndose con las voluminosas nalgas, las jala de nuevo y sus dos dedos grandes se dirigen al expuesto agujero, no lo penetra, tan solo tantea por encima, acaricia con su yema la pequeña entrada mientras hunde más su rostro en la juvenil entrepierna, aspirando sonoramente, queriendo absorber más de ese exquisito aroma a hombre entregado mientras con su lengua recorre de forma impaciente cada centímetro de piel que tiene a su alcance, como queriendo saborear hasta el más ínfimo rincón. Y esas lamidas junto al toqueteo incesante que recibe su retaguardia es más de lo que Light puede soportar.

—¡ _No…_!— jadea con las pocas fuerzas que tiene a la vez que con sus manos separa a Elle.

Respira agitado, su pecho sube y baja, estuvo a punto de correrse, hubiese sido magnífico ver su semen cayendo desde las comisuras de los labios del otro, pero no es lo que fue a buscar. Si se vistió de esa forma es porque desea correrse sentado sobre la verga del empresario, así lo piensa en este momento, quizá porque en esa posición se siente menos vulnerable, menos entregado y más en control. Desea demostrarle lo que es capaz de hacer, que con cada movimiento sepa que todo lo ha aprendido de otros hombres y que él solo es uno más a la lista. Ignora que de cierta forma ese mensaje va también para él mismo y no solo para Elle.

Aún hincado con sus glúteos sobre los talones, Lawliet eleva el rostro, su barbilla está empapada con una combinación de saliva, sudor y líquido preseminal.

—¿Por qué te…— intenta cuestionar pero el otro lo interrumpe.

—A la cama— ordena, sin embargo su voz suena más necesitada que autoritaria.

Elle obedece, está tan ansioso que no se detiene a preguntar. Se acuesta de espaldas sobre el colchón y observa a Light despojarse de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo, salvo por la ajustada gargantilla _. «Joder…»,_ piensa mientras se muerde el labio, no le importaría recorrer ese cuerpo con su lengua hasta quedarse seco.

Light lleva ambas manos hasta la parte superior de la única prenda que cubre la intimidad del Lawliet y lo despoja de ella, liberando el erecto miembro que choca contra el pálido abdomen debido al movimiento. Luego se hinca sobre el colchón, dejando las piernas del otro entre sus rodillas y toma el pequeño bote que minutos antes sacó de su pantalón y lanzó a la cama.

Elle se siente hipnotizado por esa mirada lasciva pero no pierde detalle del resto de su cuerpo; recorre con sus oscuros orbes el perlado torso, subiendo por el delicado cuello y deteniéndose en esos carnosos y húmedos labios… todo en él es hermoso, debe admitirlo. Lo ve alzar el bote y desde lo alto deja caer una abundante cantidad de lubricante, la transparente sustancia cubre su glande y baja por su longitud de manera delicada, como si se tratara de un sutil roce.

—¿Te gusta…?— pregunta con un tono libidinoso, y lo que obtiene como respuesta es un largo jadeo cuando una de sus manos aprisiona esa sólida verga.

Lawliet arquea un poco la espalda, la mano de Light sube y baja de manera lenta, acariciando con sus dedos las palpitantes venas que se dibujan a lo largo de su miembro.

Sin dejar de manipular la erección del otro, Light lleva su otra mano hacia su parte trasera, donde con sus dedos lubricados comienza a acariciar su entrada.

« _¡Mmph!_ » es el sonido que emite apretando los labios al lograr introducir dos dedos.

Elle suelta roncos gemidos cada vez más audibles, desea cerrar los ojos y entregarse al placer que le brindan esos hábiles falanges, pero no quiere perderse la exquisita vista frente a sus ojos. Sentir el cuerpo de Light casi convulsionando sobre sus piernas y escucharlo jadear es excitante, pero lo que lo tiene al borde del orgasmo es verlo mover las caderas mientras su cabello está alborotado y húmedo, con esos espesos mechones adheridos a la frente debido al sudor, sudor que baja por su cuello y se extiende por la blanquecina piel de su pecho; un notable sonrojo colorea sus mejillas, su boca levemente abierta deja escapar sonoros jadeos y su hinchado labio inferior está empapado, luciendo más apetecible. Nota que esos ojos color miel se desenfocan por momentos, como si algo en su interior estuviese a punto de hacerlo perder la razón.

Y esa vista es demasiado para Elle, quien entierra sus falanges en las piernas del otro y lo jala hacia sí. Light accede, aún afectado retira sus dedos y entre espasmos se acomoda a horcajadas sobre las caderas del pelinegro, tomando un preservativo que está en la cama. Lawliet lo ve temblar mientras intenta abrir el empaque pero vuelve a jadear cuando el látex cubre y aprieta su miembro.

—Quisiera que fuese tu culo el que abrazara mi verga en vez de un puto condón— gruñe agitado mientras abarca ese par de turgentes glúteos con sus manos. Nunca tendría sexo sin protección con alguien que no es su pareja estable, pero está tan excitado que realmente desearía poder sentir su miembro siendo estrujado directamente por las cálidas y suaves paredes internas del castaño.

Light sonríe a la vez que lleva una de sus manos hacia atrás, toma con ella la hombría del pelinegro y la acomoda justo en su entrada. Ambos se muerden el labio inferior, Light por esa exquisita combinación de dolor y placer al sentir su recto expandiéndose para darle cabida a ese trozo de carne y Lawliet por la deliciosa fricción a la que se ve sometido su miembro cuando ese agujero lo abarca por completo, mientras que la piel lampiña y cálida de las nalgas de Light chocan de lleno contra sus piernas.

Quizá en ese momento, al estar sumergidos en el placer, creen estar seguros de que enamorarse del otro es imposible, sus personalidades son opuestas y sus vidas son muy distintas. Sin embargo ninguno toma en cuenta que hasta el día de hoy no se han conocido realmente, y cuando lo hagan, descubrirán que las supuestas barreras que los separan son demasiado delgadas y frágiles. La pregunta es: ¿quién las cruzará primero?

 **oOo**

En días como este, cuando el trabajo en la cafetería es realmente agotador, es cuando Mello se arrepiente de no haber puesto atención a los consejos de Roger y Watari. Los viejos siempre intentaron hacer con ellos lo mismo que hacían con otros muchachos, porque sabían que esa bonita hermandad que se había formado entre los cinco se mantendría una vez dejaran el orfanato, y porque lo que Elle más quería es que trabajaran todos juntos cuando eso pasara. Pero no, estaban demasiado ocupados jugando videojuegos o masturbándose; a Beyond no parecía importarle mientras que Matt y él no querían ser una carga más para su amigo, ya estudiarían en una universidad cuando salieran de ahí, el único obediente era Near, pero terminó abandonando el orfanato dos años y medio antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, cuando él y Matt habían conseguido su primer trabajo estable y Elle les había ayudado con los primeros meses de alquiler del apartamento.

A los diecinueve años pensaba que trabajar y estudiar sería sencillo, pero tres años han pasado y lo único que ha logrado es usar el chaleco de supervisor los viernes; y de universidades ni hablar, no es por falta de efectivo ya que el alquiler no es tan costoso y entre los tres sacan una buena cantidad de dinero a final de mes, pero pasar nueve horas en la cafetería lo dejan sin tiempo y sin energía, incluso caminar por el pasillo del piso en el que vive es un suplicio en días como este.

—¡Espero que nadie haya entrado a mi cuarto!— les advierte al momento que abre la puerta del apartamento, pero es recibido por una habitación oscura.

Hay silencio, y está tan cansado que esa paz que se respira es acogedora, pero sabe que tranquilidad y el nombre de los habitantes de esa casa jamás irán juntos en una oración.

—¿Matt…?— llama mientras tantea la pared en busca del interruptor. Enciende la luz pero la sala está vacía —¿Beyond…?— continúa mientras entra despacio, recorriendo con su mirada cada rincón del lugar porque piensa que en algún momento uno de esos dos idiotas brincara de quién sabe dónde para asustarlo.

Sin embargo se convence de que no hay nadie al tocar la parte trasera del televisor, está frío, lo que significa que no ha estado encendido recientemente. Cierra la puerta y comienza a desabrocharse los botones del chaleco mientras se dirige a su habitación. Supone que los tres salieron a cenar, aunque se le hace raro que Near no le hubiese mandado ningún mensaje, pero la fatiga llega a tal punto que no tiene fuerzas ni para hacer drama, además probablemente se hubiese negado si lo hubiesen invitado.

En su habitación se retira los zapatos y lanza el chaleco hacia un lado, sin importarle dónde caiga, pero esperando que lo haga en la cesta de ropa sucia. Comienza a aflojar los botones de su camisa pero se detiene cuando inconscientemente recorre el lugar con su mirada y le parece notar algo sobre su cama. Camina hasta ella y, en efecto, hay una pequeña y rectangular caja de terciopelo color azul; la toma y al abrirla se encuentra con una elegante cadena de plata de la cual cuelga un dije color blanco perla que simula la forma de un corazón que ha sido partido a la mitad de manera zigzagueante. Sonríe al notar la apenas visible pero sofisticada **_N_** que tiene grabada en el medio, pero la sorpresa no termina ahí, observa que en la contraparte de la caja hay una nota que dice:

 _«Tu otra mitad se encuentra en la habitación de al lado»_

 **sss**

Sentado con una pierna flexionada sobre el colchón mientras la otra cuelga oscilante fuera de la cama, Near está ansioso, al borde del colapso . Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro desde que escuchó a Mello caminar por el pasillo antes de azotar la puerta de su habitación, sabe que es cuestión de minutos para que el rubio lo busque y no sabe si su pequeño corazón podrá soportarlo. Lleva una mano a su cuello y con dos de sus dedos roza el collar que lleva puesto, es la otra mitad del dije que le regaló a Mello pero el suyo es de color negro con una elegante **_M_** grabada en el medio. _«Todo debe salir perfecto»,_ se dice mientras acomoda sobre la mesita de noche las dos hamburguesas que compró, las favoritas de ambos, con doble carne y queso parmesano.

Está nervioso pero sabe que no hay vuelta atrás cuando escucha que la puerta de al lado se abre. Se pone en pie como en un acto reflejo y echa un último vistazo, le parece que el camino de pétalos en el suelo y los que están sobre su cama fueron buena idea, solo espera que a Mello le guste su sorpresa.

Sin embargo no es precisamente emoción lo que Mihael siente al abrir la puerta de esa habitación.

—¿Te gusta…?— pregunta Near acercándose a él cuando pasados unos segundos, Mello continúa de pie en el mismo sitio, sosteniendo aún el picaporte.

—¿Qué es esto…?— susurra confundido mientras observa cada rincón de la recámara. Su intención era agradecer a Near por su obsequio, pero no esperaba encontrarse con todo eso.

—Matt me dijo que no fuera tan cursi— siente que su rostro está caliente y que su estómago es un revoltijo, sin embargo sonríe, está feliz —, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Near… — es la única palabra que sale de su boca porque no sabe qué más decir, y tampoco parece necesario cuando en un arrebato el más pequeño le enmarca el rostro con ambas manos para unir sus labios.

Quizá esa imagen de velada perfecta que se creó en su cabeza no permite que Near perciba la confusión y angustia que están claramente reflejadas en el rostro del otro. Mello corresponde al beso pero de forma insegura, porque no sabe qué esperar después de ese contacto. Near por su parte, le atrapa el labio inferior con sus pequeños labios mientras que con una de sus manos le acaricia de forma ascendente la nuca, hasta que sus dedos se pierden entre los cabellos dorados. Siente cómo su corazón se acelera a cada segundo que pasa, cada latido es una prueba de que lo ama como nunca ha amado a nadie más.

— _Mello_ …— jadea sobre los labios del otro pero sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo como sus narices aún se rozan.

—Por favor no lo digas, Near…— casi suplica mientras aún le rodea la estrecha cintura con los brazos.

—¿Qué... ?— parpadea confundido luego de haber sido traído a la realidad de forma abrupta — ¿De… De qué ha-hablas?

—En que sé a dónde va todo esto— continúa, esta vez cabizbajo al no soportar la inquisidora mirada de Near —, pero lo arruinaras todo si lo dices.

—¿Arruinarlo…?— repite con voz débil. La silueta de Mello frente a él se vuelve difusa, lágrimas se acumulan en sus enormes orbes mientras esas palabras hacen eco en su cabeza, estrujando su corazón.

—Tú sabes que yo te quiero— intenta enmarcar con sus manos el pálido rostro pero Near se aparta.

—Pero tú sabes _cómo_ yo te quiero.

Ver dos gruesas lágrimas bajando por esas mejillas blancas es como una patada en el estómago para Mello, intenta acercarse, quiere secarle la piel con sus pulgares pero Near retrocede casi temblando.

Los ojos de Mello también se humedecen cuando es consciente de cuán egoísta fue. Todos le dijeron que ese momento llegaría, que algún día tendría que ponerle nombre a esa relación, pero nunca quiso creer que esto realmente sucedería. Su intención jamás fue lastimarlo pero sabe que lo hizo por la forma en la que esos enormes ojos lo miran.

—Near…— susurra pasado unos segundos, luego de convencerse que al menos merece que sea sincero con él —Te quiero pero como a un hermano… — dice algo más pero Near ya no escucha, tan solo esas palabras lograron calar en lo más profundo de su ser, transformando todo ese amor en un profundo resentimiento.


	17. Frágil

Es temprano, los primeros haces de luz atraviesan la ventana de la blanquecina recámara, la más grande de toda la casa debido a su posición, justo al final del pasillo. Las paredes son de un pulcro blanco que se asemeja mucho al de un hospital pero en lugar de aséptico, es un aroma entre melocotón y talco lo que llena cada rincón. Las esponjosas sábanas corren con la misma suerte, dan la apariencia de ser una suave capa de mullida nieve, donde en las noches de luna llena, Near y su lechosa piel parecen desaparecer entre ellas. Las paredes carentes de posters musicales y fotografías le darían un toque impersonal a la recámara si no fuera por la gran cantidad de robots coleccionables que están en una repisa y la suave alfombra azul marino que sobresale del inferior de la cama; el color favorito de Near.

Se levantó temprano esa mañana, o quizá no durmió en gran parte de la noche. Ahora limpia sus juguetes, lo hace cada tres días con un paño no muy seco ni muy húmedo, envuelve su pequeño dedo índice con la tela y entrecerrando los ojos presta atención a cada pliegue. A veces suele sacar la punta de su lengua rosácea o morderse los labios, aunque realmente nunca se ha percatado de que lo hace. Pero esta mañana cuidar de sus figuras no parece ser el hábito del que siempre ha disfrutado, más bien da la impresión que simplemente no quiso romper con su rutina. Lleva cinco minutos limpiando la misma pieza de ajedrez en tonalidades rojizas, sus ojos de grandes pupilas están puesta en ella pero no se puede decir que realmente la esté viendo.

Así han sido las últimas dos semanas, Near está pero parece no estarlo, sonríe pero le cuesta, es como si el mundo hubiese seguido su curso y él se hubiese quedado estancado. No hay noche en la que no se haga la misma pregunta _«¿cuándo el tiempo va a sanarlo todo?»_ porque el rechazo de Mello le sigue doliendo igual o quizás aún más cada día que pasa, porque no es fácil superarlo cuando debe tratar con él tanto en el trabajo como en la casa; aunque en ésta última sus interacciones han disminuido, ya ni existen los besos de buenos días, solo se cruzan cuando accidentalmente ambos coinciden en la cocina pero no hay nada más allá de una mirada fugaz; en el trabajo intercambian sólo las palabras necesarias _«la mesa cinco quiere la cuenta», «el piso cerca de los baños está mojado», «nuestro jefe requiere tu presencia en su oficina»_

Near apenas sale de su habitación, es por eso que cada mañana, cerca de las seis, Matt llega con un nuevo problema diario. Y esta mañana no es la excepción.

Da un pequeño respingo cuando escucha golpes en la puerta, voltea por sobre uno de sus hombros y Matt ya está asomando la cabeza.

—¿Has visto mis goggles?— en su desorden, Matt sabe dónde tiene cada cosa, pero cualquier excusa es válida para saber cómo se encuentra su amigo.

Near, quien parece no captar las verdaderas intenciones del otro, niega con la cabeza antes de dejar la pieza de ajedrez en su lugar.

—¿Ya los buscaste en tu cesta de ropa sucia?— su respuesta habría sacado una sonrisa a cualquiera que conozca a los peculiares habitantes de esa casa, porque al día de hoy ninguno sabe como un queso chedar fue a parar a la lavadora, pero su voz suena demasiado apagada como para bromear.

Matt y Beyond han intentado animarlo durante los últimos días, aunque el menor de los Lawliet tiene una forma particular de hacerlo, en tres ocasiones le ha dicho que deberían irse de putas y cada mañana le exige que sea él quien haga el desayuno porque es el que cocina más rico, según él para mantenerlo con la cabeza ocupada y porque realmente Near es el que cocina mejor de los cuatro. Matt en cambio intenta ser menos brusco en sus acercamientos.

—¿Nate?— cierra la puerta y despacio se acerca al muchacho que aún le da la espalda. Le parece haberlo escuchado sollozar, y al acercarse lo confirma.

Lo ve llevar las manos hasta su cara, por los movimientos de los brazos sabe que se está restregando los ojos con los puños o con la manga de su pijama blanca. Matt solo lo abraza por detrás.

—¿Crees que realmente merece tus lágrimas?— ha visto a Mello, el rubio también parece ser un alma en pena, pero quien realmente le preocupa es Nate. Acaba de sufrir su primer rechazo amoroso a los diecinueve años, del chico que ha estado enamorado desde los trece.

—Es que…— las palabras se le atoran en la garganta.

Su error fue pensar que Mello lo quería de forma especial solo porque las últimas semanas habían sido justamente eso: especiales; cada mañana existía un beso de buenos días y cada noche dormían juntos, no existía un tercero, Mello no traía nadie a cada. Pero no quiere dar más explicaciones, se siente patético cada vez que lo hace porque de alguna forma piensa que los otros lo juzgan; _«fuiste muy inocente», «fuiste demasiado ingenuo»_ casi cree escuchar que le dicen cada vez que lo ven. No sería la primera vez que esas cualidades que los demás tanto aman de él son también su punto débil. Y está harto de eso.

—Que se joda Mello— dice Matt de repente. Aún detrás de él, lo sujeta de los hombros y lo hace girar —No deberías estar triste por él.

Casi estuvo a punto de añadir un _«te dije que no lo hicieras»,_ pero supo callar a tiempo. Ahora frente a frente, puede ver a Nate a los ojos, y su mirada es la de alguien que ya carga con un gran pesar como para añadirle más culpas.

Todas las veces en las que se la ha insinuado, no han sido simples bromas, lo desea sexualmente desde hace mucho. No está enamorado pero lo quiere mucho, ningún estúpido deseo carnal sería más fuerte que el cariño que le tiene. Por eso siempre ha tenido claro que no sobrepasará los límites que Nate establezca y que no sacará provecho de sus momentos de vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo en ese instante el sentido común parece abandonar su cuerpo, no lo piensa, tan solo le rodea la cintura y se encorva un poco antes de unir sus labios a los del otro.

El beso es pausado, los labios de Near se encuentran entreabiertos pero no se mueven, Matt supone que debe estar aún sorprendido, así que intenta sacar provecho a esos pocos segundos. Introduce su lengua en la pequeña cavidad y le mordisquea un poco el labio inferior, es así hasta que las manos que Nate había colocado sobre su pecho reaccionan y lo apartan.

—¡ _No_!— ladeando un poco el rostro, se limpia los labios con la manga de su pijama —¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

Matt sabe que es un buen besador, así que no se siente ofendido por la reacción casi asqueada del otro, de hecho no esperaba algo diferente. Quizás lanzarte y besar a tu amigo que pasa por una crisis amorosa no es la mejor idea, pero él está seguro del porqué lo hizo.

—Tranquilo, fue solo un beso— le dice a la vez que le da unas palmadas sobre la espalda.

Near vuelve la mirada a él, sorprendido y molesto, _«¿solo un beso?»_ ¿Acaso no entienden que él no es igual a ellos? Él no puede traer a alguien diferente a casa todos los fines de semana que salen a bailar, no es capaz de permitirse ser tocado de una manera íntima por una persona a la que no ama, para él los besos no son **_solo_** eso. Sin embargo antes de poder reclamar, Matt lo interrumpe.

—Fue solo un beso— repite porque sabe que sus palabras anteriores hicieron mella en el otro —. Y Mello es solo Mello. Es especial para ti pero eso no significa que sea el indicado.

* * *

Casi las seis y treinta de la tarde y Elle Lawliet está nervioso. Citó a la señora Yagami a una modesta cafetería muy lejos de su trabajo, en un lugar más humilde donde los manteles son de plástico con estampados florales y cada mesa incluye su matamoscas por si acaso. No le dijo nada a Light y no está seguro si ella lo hizo, supone que no porque de otra manera ya hubiese recibido alguna desagradable llamada.

La verdad es que a Light no le gustaría enterarse de lo que Lawliet está haciendo, porque de alguna manera se está metiendo en su vida personal y eso es una línea que no debería cruzar. Sin embargo Elle no lo ve así, según él no hay ningún interés afectivo de por medio, solo quiere asegurarse de que el dinero que le ha estado pagando a Light las últimas semanas esté siendo ocupado con sabiduría.

La ve entrar al establecimiento y alza una mano para llamar su atención. Ella sonríe mientras se abre paso entre las mesas.

—Lamento la tardanza— susurra apenada; si su salud no fuese tan mala quizá sus mejillas se hubieran sonrojado aunque fuese un poco.

—No hay problema— como el caballero que le enseñaron a ser, se pone de pie y jala la silla frente a la suya como una invitación a que tome asiento —Hoy se ve muy bonita.

Sachiko da un respingo ante el halago y agachando un poco la cabeza suelta un suave _«gracias»_. Pasó quince minutos intentando hacer algo con su corto cabello y al final solo optó por dos ganchos de color marrón para mantener quieto su descuidado flequillo y un poco de brillo labial, nada del otro mundo, pero el único que siempre le dice que es hermosa sin importar lo que se haga es su hijo, por eso le sorprendió escucharlo por parte de alguien más.

Lawliet le extiende un menú luego de haber regresado a su asiento. Él por su parte lleva unos vaqueros desteñidos que no recordaba que aún tenía junto a camisa verde musgo de cuello holgado; la compró en Escocia y la tela es de calidad, pero cree que se ve menos exuberante que con saco y corbata.

Sachiko ordena pasta y Lawliet ordena sopa. Charlan mientras tanto, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, ella no pregunta nada acerca de su trabajo, de cómo conoció a Light ni de por qué se hizo cargo de un gasto tan alto como es la factura de un hospital privado. Él ya llevaba preparadas todas las posibles respuestas, tenía planeado decir que trabaja en una compañía de videojuegos, lo cual no sería mentira, pero en lugar de presentarse como el presidente, diría que nada más es el asistente de la segunda secretaria al mando en el área de finanzas. En cambio las preguntas de ella son como las de dos personas que ya se conocen y se han reunido por un café: ¿cómo está?, ¿cree que llueva más tarde?, ¿alguna vez había comido aquí?

Una parte de Sachiko, la pequeña parte maternal que aún no se extingue, le dice que debería indagar en las intenciones que ese hombre tiene con su hijo, porque no cree que alguien sea tan dadivoso sin esperar algo a cambio. Light jamás le ha dicho abiertamente sus preferencias sexuales, pero ha escuchado rumores, ¿y qué tal si ese hombre no es solo un amigo como dice? Lawliet es joven pero aún así es mayor que su bebé, y aunque no parezca un mal muchacho, le inquieta el no conocer nada de él. Sin embargo en ese instante se siente insignificante, otra parte de ella le grita que debería mostrarse agradecida o simplemente callarse como lo ha hecho siempre.

Lawliet la ve doblando y desdoblando una de las esquinas de la servilleta, lo hace una y otra vez, de un lado y después al otro mientras abre y cierra los labios como si fuera a decir algo pero siempre se arrepiente. Le incomoda su actitud, la nota nerviosa y a la vez distante, los ojos de ella están bastante abiertos y fijos en la servilleta, no en él. Sin embargo antes de intentar llamar su atención, una chica con una bandeja en la mano los interrumpe.

—Que disfruten su comida— con una sonrisa en los labios, se despide luego de haber colocado los platos y bebidas en su lugar.

—¿Cómo ha estado Light?— pregunta Elle tan pronto la chica se aleja, no quiere perder la atención que parece haber recuperado.

—Bien…— es la escueta respuesta mientras intenta enrollar un poco de espagueti en su tenedor.

Lawliet cree que Light compró las medicinas porque las cuatro veces que lo ha visto luego de cerrar el trato, ha notado pinchazos violáceos en sus glúteos y hace tres días encontró la factura de una farmacia cerca de su mesita de noche, probablemente se le cayó a Light cuando se quitaba el pantalón. Sin embargo está seguro que aún no se ha realizado los exámenes que el doctor recomendó, pero ¿qué puede hacer él?, no le corresponde entrometerse.

—Me gusta su perfume— comenta intentando cambiar el tema, no solo por ella sino que también por él, no quiere arruinar sus ánimos ni incomodar el momento.

—Gracias, me la regaló Light para mi cumpleaños— contesta con una sonrisa.

Lawliet también sonríe, esa respuesta le hace sentir que está compartiendo mesa con la persona más importante del mundo, porque ciertamente eso es ella para Light. Reconoce el aroma, su secretaria también usa Coco Chanel, pero no es la marca o el precio lo que importa sino el cómo con un pequeño detalle Light demuestra que daría lo poco que tiene por su madre.

—El cumpleaños de Light es la próxima semana, ¿verdad?— quiere que la conversación fluya y debido al tema recordó la fecha de nacimiento impresa en el carné estudiantil.

Sin embargo esa pregunta hace que Sachiko trague la comida con demasiada prisa al estar desprevenida, ni siquiera recuerda qué fecha es hoy.

—¿¡Está bien!?— pregunta Lawliet alarmado al verla toser escandalosamente. Se pone en pie y se acerca para darle unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, ella agita de arriba a abajo una de sus manos, como pidiéndole que no se preocupe.

—Estoy bien…— contesta con la voz carrasposa, la garganta le quema y aún tose un poco.

Una de las camareras, al ver la escena, no dudó en ir a la cocina y regresar con algo de beber. _«Tome»_ indica una chica rubia mientras le extiende a la mujer un vaso con agua.

Lawliet agradece y Sachiko toma el vaso, pero éste resbala de sus dedos y el crujido del vidrio fragmentándose en el suelo hace eco en sus oídos.

—¡Lo siento!— farfulla de forma casi atemorizada a la vez que se empuja con la silla hacia atrás. Cae de rodillas e intenta recoger los pedazos pero la misma chica se lo impide.

—No se preocupe— ella sonríe mientras utilizando dos trapos reúne los fragmentos y le pide a un compañero que vaya por la escoba y una pala.

—Señora Yagami…— llama Lawliet a la vez que se acuclilla para quedar a su altura, ella aún sigue en el piso. La joven continúa intentando convencerla de que todo está bien, ninguno entiende porque la mujer está llorando.

— _Soy tan inútil…_ — susurra antes de llevarse las manos hasta la boca para aplacar su llanto, pero dos grandes lagrimones descienden por sus desnutridas mejillas.

—Pediré la cuenta— dice el pelinegro un poco agitado luego de lo que escuchó. Verla tan alterada y hasta desorientada es como ver una versión muy distinta a la de la mujer que vio sentada al lado de Light en el hospital —. La llevaré a casa, señora Yagami.

Luego de pagar la cuenta y de que le ofrecieran un té relajante, salen de la cafetería. Su plan inicial era llevarla hasta alguna parada de autobuses, es por eso que en vez de su Lamborghini, rentó un Chevrolet del año 2000 para mantener la apariencia de muchacho modesto. Pero luego de lo sucedido no cree conveniente dejarla ir sola, así que se ofrece a llevarla hasta su casa. Sin embargo teme lo que pueda suceder una vez que llegue ahí, más específicamente a la reacción que Light pueda tener.

* * *

Siete y diez de la noche y Light sigue intentando resolver los ejercicios del libro de matemática; está a dos intentos de llamar a Teru para que le ayude, su amigo es bueno en esa materia. Estuvo ausente por su tonto desmayo y últimamente también ha estado distraído, por eso ahora no entiende nada. Lo único que lo detiene de llamarle es que se supone que él es uno de los mejores estudiantes de toda la institución, no quiere ceder sin antes haber intentado entender por su propia cuenta. Quizás el hecho de que está compartiendo la mesa con Liam ha alterado el curso natural de las cosas.

El silencio que los envuelve no es incómodo, cada quien está concentrado en lo suyo; Liam haciendo cuentas y Light intentando resolver su tarea. Tampoco se percibe hostilidad hacia la presencia del otro y así ha sido por los últimos días.

Liam anota en un papel todos los paquetes que entregó durante el día y con una calculadora suma las ganancias, quiere asegurarse de que no haga falta ningún dólar mañana cuando le rinda cuentas a su jefe. Light por su parte, lee por quinta vez el séptimo ejercicio mientras muerde la parte metálica del lápiz, se pregunta si realmente alguna vez en la vida utilizará todas esas fórmulas.

—¿No ves absolutamente nada de ese ojo?— pregunta Liam para sacar platica. Había hecho movimientos circulares con sus hombros para desestresarse un poco y fue cuando vio a Light tan concentrado, usando esos grandes y graciosos anteojos que usa solo cuando hace tareas.

—Casi no— responde sin apartar la mirada de los libros. Hasta hace poco las únicas personas que lo había visto con ellos puestos eran el médico y su madre, pero últimamente la convivencia con Liam no es tan desagradable.

—Entonces deberías usarlos todo el tiempo.

Esta vez Light deja a un lado su tarea y levanta la cabeza, dedicándole una expresión de _«debes estar bromeando»._ Claro, si sus gafas fueran tan bonitas como las de Teru no habría problema, pero las suyas en cambio parecen las de un anciano de ochenta años. Son de montura metálica pero delgada, con plaquetas que le lastiman la nariz al estar desgastadas y dos enormes aros que cubren buena parte de la zona superior de su rostro; aunque por mucho lo peor es el lente, solo uno de ellos tiene una graduación exagerada al ser solo su ojo derecho el afectado, lo que le da la apariencia cómica de tener un ojo más grande que el otro.

—No, gracias. Prefiero mantener mi vida social intacta— dice luego de unos segundos, después de imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de cualquier persona que lo viera con ellos puestos, y lo único que vino a su mente fueron burlas.

A Liam la respuesta le causa gracia pero no hace ningún otro comentario al respecto. Vuelven a sus asuntos y el silencio vuelve a acompañarlos. Así pasan varios minutos hasta que alguien llama a la puerta, pensando que su madre ha vuelto del salón de belleza —porque es lo que le dijo antes de salir— Light se pone de pie, pero Liam lo detiene cuando los golpes se vuelven más violentos.

—Yo iré.

Light se hace una idea de quién puede ser así que vuelve a su asiento, dejará que Liam, un adulto de verdad, se encargue en lugar de hacerlo él mientras finge ser uno.

Liam también sabe quién podría ser pero no se explica qué hace ahí, lo único que se imagina es que Ushio le va a pedir que haga una entrega a esas horas. Abre la puerta pero tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza mientras parte de su cuerpo queda detrás de ella como soporte.

—¿Qué h…

—¡Págame lo que me debes!— interrumpe Ushio añadiendo otro manotazo a la puerta.

Se le nota intranquilo, un poco acelerado y sudoroso. Estaban bebiendo y fumando en la casa que su pandilla y él usan como guarida cuando recibió una llamada, hacía falta dinero para la mercancía; fácilmente podría haber pedido prestado a su tía, la arrendadora de buena parte de las casas que hay en esa zona, pero alcoholizado como se encuentra, su mejor idea fue reclamar lo que le pertenece.

—Habíamos dicho que…— intenta explicar con un tono suave luego de unos segundos, esperando que su jefe se tranquilizara un poco, pero no logra concluir la frase cuando de nuevo es interrumpido con otro manotazo a la puerta, el cual le hace jadear un poco al ser su pecho el que recibe parte del golpe.

—¡Me vale verga lo que hayamos dicho!— Vocifera tan alto que algunas venas de su cuello y frente se dilatan por el sobreesfuerzo —Págame o…

—¡Baja la voz!— pide entre dientes a la vez que ejerce más fuerza. Lo único que se le ocurre es cerrar pero Ushio no se lo permite.

—¿Liam…?— para mala suerte del aludido, el escándalo ha llamado la atención de Light y éste ahora se encuentra de pie a sus espaldas —¿Qué sucede?

Liam voltea a verlo por sobre uno de sus hombros y le pide que vuelva adentro, pero ese segundo de distracción hacen que no esté preparado para cuando Ushio vuelve a empujar.

—¡Fuera de mi casa!— sin mostrarse temeroso, Light da dos pasos al frente mientras con un dedo le señala la salida.

Sin embargo un adolescente orgulloso y vanidoso no es amenaza para alguien que cometió su primer asesinato a los trece años. Ushio ríe al mismo tiempo que sujeta uno de los flacuchos brazos de su subordinado, trayéndolo consigo.

—Mira, niño. Tu papi me debe plata y…

—¡Ya habíamos quedado que te pagaría una parte a final del mes!— vocifera a la vez que se revuelve, sin lograr soltarse.

Ushio afianza su agarre y avanza. Light aún mantiene su porte altivo, pero no puede evitar retroceder un paso cuando el amplio pecho de Ushio está demasiado cerca.

—Ya te dijo que te pagará…— susurra manteniendo el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pues yo necesito mis quinientos dólares ahorita.

Escuchar la cantidad hace que dos de los presentes sostengan el aliento. La mirada de Light se dirige rápidamente a Liam, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió endeudarse tanto con ese tipo?

—¿¡Qui-Quinientos!?— tartamudea con los ojos completamente abiertos —¡Pero eran doscientos cincuenta!

—¿Qué acaso no sabes cómo funcionan los intereses, imbécil?— dicho esto, lo empuja hacia adelante, cayendo Liam sobre la mesa. Debido al impacto, los anteojos que Light había dejado encima caen al suelo, afortunadamente el golpe no es tan fuerte como para romperlos —Entonces, Liam…

—¡Ya te dijo que te pagará!— insiste el castaño a la vez que recoge sus lentes y los coloca sobre el refrigerador. Son horribles pero los necesita.

—Ush… Jefe, ¿podemos hablar de esto afuera?— se reincorpora pero casi cae de nuevo cuando el joven más alto lo apunta con una pistola.

—¿Sabes? Ya no me sirves para nada— sonríe de lado al verlos palidecer.

—¡No!— exclama Light casi lanzándose contra el robusto brazo del otro. Su expresión ya no es la de alguien presuntuoso, más bien luce escandalizado —¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¡Puedo dártelo!

Liam, paralizado como está, no entiende a qué se refiere Light. Sin embargo Ushio sonríe ante la propuesta. Por supuesto que no pensaba disparar, eso sería poco divertido y demasiado fácil, pero le parece conveniente el curso que ha tomado la plática.

 _—_ _Primor_ , yo no pagaría ni cinco dólares por ti— dice con una sonrisa maliciosa al mismo tiempo que le acaricia la mejilla con la punta del arma —. Pero una prórroga…

—¡No, no, no!— esta vez es Liam quien interrumpe. Tardó unos segundos pero ahora que entiende de lo que hablan no lo puede permitir — Es entre tú y yo, deja a Light fuera de esto.

—Que él decida— se encoge de hombros y se hace a un lado, quedando Light en medio de ambos. En otra ocasión no se hubiese arriesgado a perder la oportunidad que ya tenía en sus manos, pero está seguro de cuál será la decisión del castaño.

A Light no le agrada la idea por tratarse específicamente de Ushio, pero se dice que no es nada que no haya hecho antes. Liam cree adivinar cuáles son las intenciones del adolescente e intenta intervenir pero éste lo detiene.

—Esto es tu culpa— lo acusa con el entrecejo fruncido, fingiendo brusquedad —. Así que mientras tanto piensa en una manera de resolverlo.

—Pero…— inconscientemente da un paso hacia atrás, sin saber qué decir.

—Y tú…— continúa, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Ushio y al arma que sigue en su mano—, mantén eso alejado de mí. Me pone nervioso.

—Como ordene, su majestad— suelta una risa mordaz al mismo tiempo que guarda la pistola en el cinturón de su pantalón, acto seguido lo sujeta del brazo para llevarlo consigo —. Quiero que sea en el cuarto de tu madre, me trae recuerdos— anuncia pero Light se detiene en seco.

—¡No!— prorrumpe intentando alejarse. Jamás, con nadie, haría algo como eso sobre la cama de su progenitora —Es en mi cama o…

—Como sea— se encoge de hombros y retoma sus pasos pero esta vez en dirección a la recámara que está al lado. Hubiese querido decir que se cogió a madre e hijo en el mismo colchón pero realmente le da lo mismo donde sea.

Light camina a su lado con la actitud engreída de siempre, convencido de que podrá hacerlo debido a su experiencia. Sin embargo un aire gélido le recorre la espina dorsal tan pronto cruza el umbral de su habitación, una parte de él le grita que su orgullo no habrá valido de nada después de esto. Aún así continúa, no tiene planes de seguir viviendo en ese lugar por mucho tiempo más, se irá con su madre y quizá hasta con Liam a otro sitio y todo estará bien mientras estén juntos.

* * *

Justo luego de cruzar en la esquina que Sachiko le indicó, el mundo cambia y se transforma ante los ojos de Lawliet. Hay un sinfín de agrietados edificios, la opacidad del alumbrado eléctrico junto a las extrañas letras y números en las descascaradas paredes le dan un toque siniestro al lugar. Va andando despacio, hay unos cuantos agujeros en el asfalto y demasiados túmulos; poca gente transita por las aceras pero ha visto algunas con un aspecto que harían retroceder a cualquiera. Hay pequeños puestos de comida a lo largo del trayecto pero duda de su salubridad o legalidad; han sido construidos con cuatro o cinco láminas y un foco de luz amarilla, y el hecho de que estén rodeados de oscuridad junto a los pocos o inexistentes clientes, da la sensación de que han entrado a un pueblo fantasma y que pronto algún asesino serial aparecerá frente a ellos como en las películas. Continúa pero cada vez se siente más nervioso, hay un hombre de apariencia desaliñada en la esquina que observa su auto fijamente, y lo inquietante es que no es la primera persona que ha visto con el mismo comportamiento.

—Tranquilo— dice una Sachiko ya más calmada —, ellos solo son los _posteros._ Son los encargados de ver quien entra, quien sale y reportar cualquier cosa rara. Les pagan por estar todo el día observando pero no son peligrosos, ellos no.

Lawliet sonríe e intenta ignorar el _«ellos no»._ Afortunadamente no pasa mucho para que Sachiko le indique que están cerca, _«yo vivo en el piso de abajo»_ dice mientras señala el edificio que está en la siguiente calle.

Aparca frente a una casa que luce igual de triste y apagada que las otras, ambos notan que la puerta está semiabierta pero Sachiko no le da importancia, así que Lawliet no lo toma como algo extraño. Baja y rodea el auto para abrir la puerta de su acompañante pero un grito llega hasta sus oídos.

—¡Ya déjalo, Ushio!

Elle reconoce esa voz al instante, es Light. No piensa en lo que hace, tan solo corre hacia esa casa. Sin embargo al cruzar la puerta, en lugar de atacar como pensó hace unos segundos, se queda inerte. Ve que hay un hombre en el suelo casi inconsciente, lleno de golpes y sangre; lo reconoce, es el mismo que acompañó a la señora Yagami en el hospital, pero sigue sin hacer nada, sabe que debe ayudarlo pero su cuerpo no reacciona. Sigue ahí, y su mirada se dirige a Light, el castaño está aferrado al brazo del sujeto alto que golpeaba al que yace en el suelo, nota que las prendas de Light están desacomodadas, que el cuello de su camisa está roto y que un color violáceo le decora tenuemente una de las comisuras de sus labios. Sin embargo todos sus músculos siguen paralizados, quizá porque en ese momento cae en cuenta de que ha invadido su intimidad, que está es la realidad que intenta ocultar al mundo y él lo ha desnudado sin preguntar.

Solo sale de su ensimismamiento cuando un despavorido grito lo alcanza desde atrás.

—¡Liam!— Sachiko corre y cae de rodillas frente al cuerpo herido de su novio mientras le pide que no la deje.

Ushio se hace a un lado y aparta a Light, no tiene intenciones de seguir. No golpeó a Liam por el dinero, al fin y al cabo tiene otros medios para obtenerlo, pero el imbécil se atrevió a atacarlo justo cuando estaba a punto de lograr lo que tanto quería.

—Mañana hablamos— dice con la vista fija en su subordinado, quien continúa escupiendo sangre cada que tose. Fue una amenaza y Liam lo sabe.

—Vete— pide Light apenas audible antes de caer al lado de su madre, pidiéndole que se calme mientras intenta ayudar a Liam a ponerse en pie para llevarlo hasta la cama.

Ushio suelta una carcajada, no es necesario que se lo pidan, ya no tiene nada que hacer en esa casa. Sin embargo se encuentra con que el recién llegado no le saca la mirada de encima. Se dirige a la salida pero antes se detiene frente al fisgón.

—¿Se te perdió algo?— pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se levanta un poco la camisa para mostrar el arma que lleva en su cinturón. Reconoce a ese pálido hombre de cabellos negros.

Lawliet también lo reconoce pero no retrocede, en cambio intenta grabar en su memoria todos los detalles que la otra noche pasaron desapercibidos para él debido a la poca luz. Ushio es un hombre alto y robusto, quizá unos años mayor aunque no cree que llegue aún a los treinta; tiene un brazo completo lleno de las mismas letras y números que vio en las paredes; su cabello negro está recortado pero uno de los costados de su cráneo está completamente rapado, donde el tatuaje de la cabeza de una serpiente hace su aparición y desciende hasta el cuello. Definitivamente Ushio tiene el aspecto y la personalidad de ser la persona que no deseas conocer nunca en tu vida.

Luego de sostenerse la mirada por varios segundos, Ushio sonríe ladino antes de retomar sus pasos, golpeando al otro con el hombro al pasar a su lado. Lawliet lo sigue de soslayo hasta la salida.

—Si das dos pasos hacia atrás llegas a la puerta— dice Light luego de salir de la habitación de su madre e ir al refrigerador por un poco de hielo.

Elle da un respingo y vuelve su vista al frente, pero antes de poder decir algo, lo ve desaparecer de nuevo tras una pared.

Light envuelve un poco de hielo en una camisa vieja y la coloca sobre uno de los inflamados pómulos de Liam. Sachiko sigue llorando a un costado de la cama, la toalla que pusieron debajo para no manchar las sábanas tiene rastros del líquido carmesí que aún sale de algunas heridas.

—Mamá, tranquila…— susurra mientras termina de limpiar con un paño húmedo el rostro del otro.

—Sí… S-Sachiko, e-estoy… bien— intenta decir pero su voz suena débil y ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos a causa de la inflamación. Sonríe porque se imagina que debe verse muy ridículo diciendo que está bien cuando su rostro seguramente luce como él de un ser amorfo.

—Idiota…— murmura Light porque sabe que todo esto es su culpa, si Liam no se hubiese entrometido ni atacado a Ushio, nada de esto estaría pasando. Sin embargo también sabe que ese idiota lo hizo por defenderlo —Mamá, llamaré al vecino, tal vez tiene algún analgésico.

Fácilmente podría utilizar su celular ahí mismo pero se pone en pie y sale de la habitación porque lo necesita, no soporta la sensación de impotencia que lo invade, no importa lo que haga, no importa cuánto se esfuerce, día a día siempre es la misma mierda.

—¡Light!— llama Lawliet al verlo salir de nuevo pero el aludido no voltea, ni tampoco se detiene.

—¿Por qué no te vas? Pueden robar tu auto en este barrio de mierda— es lo único que dice al apartar la cortina que cuelga en el umbral de su recamara.

Su voz fue hostil, pero no es algo nuevo o desconocido para Elle, así que contrario a lo que Light sugirió, él lo sigue, penetrando el último círculo de su intimidad, ahí donde las personas son más vulnerables al estar entre esas cuatro paredes. Nota su silueta entre las penumbras, lo ve sentado al borde del colchón, encorvado y con el rostro oculto entre las manos mas no se acerca por completo, en cambio guarda silencio, atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido que le indique si está llorando. Pero no, Light no llora y no cree que alguien como él sea capaz de hacerlo frente a otra persona.

Lo mejor sería irse, dejarlo solo porque seguramente es lo que él desea. Además supone que el único motivo por el cual su presencia ahí no ha sido cuestionada es debido a lo abrumador del momento, pero una vez que todo esto pase, lo tendrá reclamando y exigiendo explicaciones y tendrá razón, cruzó una línea que no debía. Sin embargo al girar, nota un conejo rosado de peluche con largas orejas sobre un buró, en medio de premios y medallas.

No sabe si ese detalle tan infantil en medio de una habitación tan gris es lo que lo hace desistir pero se vuelve, lo hace sin prisa y avanza cautelosamente, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos que puedan perturbar a su objetivo.

Light sigue en la misma posición, pero sabe que Elle continúa ahí, puede sentir su mirada cargada de lástima sobre él. Quiere que desaparezca, necesita estar solo para poder encerrarse en el mundo perfecto que existe solo en su cabeza, donde nada ni nadie puede alcanzarlo. Pero en ocasiones ese inexistente mundo perfecto no es suficiente y ha sopesado la idea de desaparecer varias veces, para que realmente ya nada pueda hacerle daño.

—Lawliet, ya vete…— su voz no sonó ni la mitad de áspera como quería, pero aún en su patética y lastimosa postura, finge firmeza.

—Si gustas luego pretendemos que esto jamás pasó— ignora la petición y se acuclilla frente al otro, acto seguido lo toma de las muñecas para apartarle las manos del rostro, encontrándose con esos ojos color miel que si bien carecen de lágrimas, se los nota vacíos.

—Vete…— pide de nuevo pero sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por soltarse, lo que incita a Elle a seguir.

—Solo por hoy, Light… baja tus defensas.

En vano espera algo que no llegará, Light no va a buscar sus brazos. Pero eso no significa que él no pueda hacerlo. Con movimientos lentos, se pone de pie y con la misma suavidad lo envuelve en un abrazo.

Sabe que Light no le rodeara la cintura ni se aferrara a su pecho, pero no le importa porque de alguna manera, pese a haber rozado su piel desnuda tantas veces, nunca antes lo había sentido tan cerca… y esa sensación es realmente agradable.


	18. BROKEN

—¿En serio quiere irse?— pregunta Light desde el umbral, viendo como un lastimado Liam mete su poca ropa dentro de una mochila.

—No tengo opción…— masculla con un gesto de dolor.

Hay silencio, Light lo observa ir despacio de un lado a otro, arrastrando los pies y sosteniéndose la zona abdominal con una mano.

Sachiko duerme desde que el vecino le administró un sedante, en algún momento de la noche fue por ayuda, cuando pensó que su progenitora estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso. Ahora yace inconsciente sobre el colchón, ignorando lo que ocurre.

—Yo puedo hablar con Ushio…— ofrece con las pocas fuerzas que tiene. No ha dormido nada, aún lleva las mismas prendas del día anterior, pero su cansancio no es físico, es emocional.

—¡No lo harás…!— su intento de sonar autoritario falla penosamente, su nariz esta tan inflamada que su voz suena como que si estuviese congestionado. Se acerca despacio hasta el castaño, éste no retrocede —¿Por qué lo haces…?— pregunta, y si sus párpados no hubiesen estado hinchados, seguramente hubiese entrecerrado los ojos para comprender ese inexpresivo rostro.

 _«Porque ya no me importa»_ piensa pero se retracta porque sabe que esa sensación de vacío es temporal, que pronto su pecho volverá a llenarse con migajas de esperanza como siempre lo hace.

—Porque ayer iba a hacerlo antes de que nos interrumpiera— dice en cambio.

Liam menea la cabeza a la vez que lo ve fijamente. El Light del que muchos hablan y que ha llegado a conocer es demasiado orgulloso como para exponerse a una situación que lo dejará mal parado frente a los vecinos.

—No entiendo porqué lo haces, pero créeme que meterte con Ushio no es ningún juego— farfulla pero exaltarse no es algo que debería hacer en su estado. Se relame el labio superior solo para confirmar que una de las fisuras sobre ellos acaba de abrirse debido al movimiento —. Ushio y toda su pandilla son de los que toman lo que quieren sin pedir permiso y lo sabes— prosigue pero con un tono más calmado para evitar hacerse más daño —, que al día de hoy no te haya hecho nada es porque quizá de manera enfermiza disfruta todo ese jueguito del gato y el ratón, la dificultad que representas, pero no significa que te respete.

De nuevo hay silencio aunque en esta ocasión las facciones de Light se suavizan. Sabe lo peligroso que Ushio y sus secuaces pueden llegar a ser, no son leales ni siquiera a las personas que los vieron crecer, muchos de los vecinos más antiguos ya no están entre los mortales a causa de ellos. Y aún sabiéndolo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque muchas veces ya no le importa lo que pase con él. Sin embargo escuchar todas esas cosas de alguien más son suficientes para hacerlo reaccionar; inconscientemente su mirada se dirige a su madre, a la única persona por la que sigue adelante.

—Pe-Pero no puede irse…— en esta ocasión su voz no suena monótona ni cansada, en cambio se perciben chispazos de desesperación en ella.

—Pero debo hacerlo…— inspira hondo y luego voltea para seguir empacando lo poco que tiene. Detesta que todo esto esté pasando justo ahora que al fin sentía haberse ganado un espacio en esa casa, pero tiene miedo de las represalias luego de lo ocurrido el día de ayer.

Esta vez, en lugar de ser un simple espectador, Light lo sigue.

—De verdad puedo hablar con él— da un paso hacia atrás cuando luego de sus palabras, Liam voltea de forma brusca —, no haré nada, solo hablar, convencerlo de una prórroga— añade de un tirón antes de permitirle al otro recuperar el aliento.

—Light... no lo harás— es tajante porque teme no poder hacer mucho en su estado, si Light decide salir por esa puerta no podrá detenerlo —. Además, sea ahora o dentro de un mes, no tengo el dinero…

—¡Pero es que no le vamos a pagar nada!— prorrumpe con una trémula sonrisa y Liam ahora si no entiende nada —Yo… tengo dinero ahorrado— comienza con una expresión nerviosa, como si temiera a que alguien que no debe escuche su secreto —… he visto unos apartamentos… la renta son ciento cincuenta dólares al mes, casi el doble que aquí pero la zona es más bonita. Yo… la otra semana seré mayor de edad y…

—Que seas mayor de edad no significa que puedes rentar una casa, te verán como un niño solamente— interrumpe al comprender por dónde va el rumbo de la conversación.

—Entonces hágalo usted, usted es un adulto, podrá firmar cualquier papel.

Liam sonríe y de nuevo menea la cabeza a la vez que da un paso al frente para llevar una mano hasta la cabeza de Light y alborotar su cabello como lo haría con un niño pequeño.

—No es tan fácil…— hay condescendencia en su voz —, me pedirán boletas de pago de mi trabajo actual y quizá referencias personales… ¿tú crees que Ushio me brindaría algún comprobante cuando sabes que le debo? ¿O piensas que puedo ponerlo de referencia cuando fue él mismo quien me puso de patitas en la calle por falta de pago?— no puede evitar que haya cierta ironía y brusquedad en sus preguntas, porque ciertamente también se siente cansado de que cada vez que su vida parece estabilizarse, algo pasa y lo destruye todo de nuevo.

—Pero…tengo suficiente dinero— su rostro se asemeja al de un niño al que le acaban de decir que Santa Claus no existe. Se niega a creer que su idea no es perfecta, la ha planeado por semanas, ha esperado ansioso su cumpleaños solo por ella.

—Lo siento…— sus disculpas no solo son por sus agresivas palabras de hace un momento, sino por el daño que está ocasionando y ocasionará a esa familia. Sabe que los intentos de Light por retenerlo son por Sachiko, ella se puso realmente mal al verlo lastimado, así que se hace una idea de lo que pasará cuando despierte y no lo vea —Debo darme prisa si quiero marcharme antes de que amanezca…

Hasta hace unos minutos, Light se sentía como un caparazón vacío, un espectador que observa los escombros de una catástrofe sin sentir nada, como es usual cuando una desgracia ocurre repentinamente. Pero ahora la sensación de irrealidad que lo mantuvo protegido del dolor desaparece, el cúmulo de emociones que su mecanismo de defensa reprimió se desbordan; la sensación de desesperación, ira e impotencia lo invaden, su pequeña casa de nuevo se desbarata bajo sus pies. Pero esta vez ya no es un niño de doce años y se siente en la obligación de hacer algo; se dice que debe hacerlo por su madre, porque quiere evitarle el dolor de un nuevo abandono.

Sale de la habitación y se dirige a la suya con una sola idea en mente. En su alcoba se detiene por un momento, inconscientemente su mirada se dirige a esa zona del colchón donde estuvo sentado mientras Lawliet lo abrazaba, antes de pedirle que se marchara y que éste a regañadientes aceptara. Por un segundo, toda esa calidez que sintió entre los brazos de Elle parece envolverlo de nuevo y casi sonríe al recordarlo, pero menea la cabeza para deshacerse de recuerdos innecesarios, jamás reconocería que deseó aferrarse a esa delgada cintura y quedarse así la noche entera, como tampoco reconocería que el retener a Liam no es solo por su madre, sino que también es un intento de mantener lo más estable que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

Retoma sus pasos y jala el colchón para despegarlo un poco de la pared, es delgado así que no es difícil. Se yergue y voltea por sobre su hombro sólo para asegurarse de que no hay nadie detrás de él, acto seguido se sube a gatas sobre la cama y retira un poco el cubrecamas del costado que ahora está libre, dejando al descubierto una pequeña cremallera mal cosida.

Con bastante dificultad ha ahorrado 1200 dólares; según él, tiene dinero suficiente para el depósito de una casa y los primeros seis meses de renta. Con lo que tiene guardado en la cuenta bancaria que Elle abrió podrán subsistir uno o dos meses, además, a partir de la próxima semana piensa buscar un trabajo estable, al ser mayor de edad no tendrá problemas en conseguir uno y así podrán seguir pagando la renta. ¡Su plan es perfecto!, o al menos pensó que lo era hasta hace un momento.

Contempla los billetes que tiene en la mano y se siente como un niño ingenuo por haber creído que todo sería igual de fácil como lo imaginó. Suspira antes de tomar 500 dólares y devolver el resto a su escondite, creyendo que aún tiene suficiente para al menos cuatro meses de renta. Se arrastra hacia atrás sobre el colchón y sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo, es hasta ese momento que realmente se detiene a pensar en lo que está a punto de hacer. A los quince años comenzó a ahorrar con una sola idea en mente, ese dinero serviría para darle a su progenitora la vida que merece, mil doscientos no es mucho pero el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, y sus planes nunca incluyeron a una tercera persona, serían solo él y su madre por siempre.

—He terminado…— dice Liam a sus espaldas repentinamente, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

Light voltea aún con el corazón agitado debido al susto, lo ve de pie debajo del umbral, con el rostro casi desfigurado a causa de los golpes y una mochila en la mano; quizá esto último hace que sus dudas se disipen, como si estuviese hipnotizado camina hacia él con el manojo de billetes por delante.

—Tenga.

Liam parpadea confundido antes de soltar un suave _«¿Qué…?»,_ sin despegar la vista del dinero que Light le ofrece.

—Páguele a Ushio, así no tendrá que irse— insiste a la vez que extiende más su brazo, casi estrujándole los billetes contra el pecho.

—No… n-no puedo a-aceptarlo— tartamudea al mismo tiempo que se aleja, como si lo que Light le está ofreciendo estuviese contaminado.

—¡Por favor!— farfulla desesperado y Liam se detiene en seco, es la primera vez que lo escucha decir esa palabra —Mi mamá estará muy triste si usted se va.

—Yo…

—Es solo un préstamo— añade al creer que el otro estaba a punto de negarse nuevamente. A cada segundo que pasa, su inquietud crece, porque para él no es fácil entregar lo que tanto le ha costado conseguir, pero haría lo que fuese por su madre.

Liam duda; nunca consideró que llegaría a sentirse tan bien en la casa de los Yagami, en un principio creyó que Ushio lo había enrollado con Sachiko a manera de favor, para que tuviera un lugar donde vivir mientras le pagaba los meses de renta que le quedó debiendo; ahora ya es muy tarde para darse cuenta que Ushio nunca lo hizo por bondad, quizá a su manera quería destruir un poco más a esa familia, porque muchos saben que está ensañado con ellos y quizá verlos convivir en armonía fue algo que le molestó.

—No debo…— susurra luego de unos segundos de meditación. Ahora que lo entiende, sabe que no es el dinero lo que le importa realmente a Ushio.

—Le cobraré hasta el último centavo— insiste, creyendo que la resistencia de Liam cesará si le asegura que no le está regalando nada, que tan solo se lo está prestando.

Light mantiene el brazo extendido, no lo ha bajado en ningún momento. Sin embargo contrario a lo que cree, sus palabras no ayudan, Liam sabe que no tiene cómo pagarle, prácticamente ya no tiene empleo y conseguir trabajo para alguien como él nunca ha sido fácil, ni siquiera terminó la primaria y su aspecto escuálido y enfermizo no es agradable a la vista. No obstante, luego de unos instantes de lucha interna, termina aceptando el dinero.

—Hablaré con Ushio— asegura a la vez que dobla los billetes y los guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.

Light asiente con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

—Le llamaré a la señora Anderson para que los cuide.

No ha dormido nada en toda la noche y quizá debería descansar, Liam también se lo dice, pero ya perdió clases cuando estuvo hospitalizado. Además, de pronto ya no se siente cansado, la seguridad de que todo estará bien le basta para continuar.

* * *

—Joven Yagami, por favor tome asiento.

El aludido asiente y con cautela cierra la puerta. Sus inseguros pasos son mitigados por la alfombra lisa color marrón que cubre el piso. La oficina del director es un lugar cerrado, amplio y de techo alto pero sin ventanas, con estantes llenos de libros a cada costado y en una enorme vitrina al lado de la puerta se exhiben un sinfín de trofeos estudiantiles; aún así hay espacio suficiente para un anticuado pero bien conservado escritorio de roble justo al medio y el aire circula sin problemas por las rejillas de ventilación que cubren la parte superior de las paredes, pero para Light las paredes se reducen en cada paso y el aire abandona por completo sus pulmones cuando toma asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones individuales de cuero.

—No le quitaré mucho tiempo— dice el robusto hombre de origen Francés a la vez que se acomoda hacia atrás su tupido cabello marrón. Light traga saliva e inconscientemente su nerviosa mirada se dirige al suelo —. Hoy se quedó dormido en clases y no presentó una tarea— hace una pausa, no necesita más explicaciones para que el adolescente sepa el porqué lo mandó a llamar, además probablemente él ya lo sabía desde que cruzó la puerta.

—L-Lo lamento… no volverá a p-pasar— se encoge sobre el asiento y sin alzar la vista, espera el castigo que le será asignado.

Sin embargo el director inspira hondo para deshacerse un poco del aspecto de docente cruel que se ha ganado gracias a sus espesas cejas y su siempre fruncido entrecejo; Light es tan buen alumno que no considera justo reprenderlo, pero si es necesario un llamado de atención.

—Joven Yagami, recuerde que esta institución es una de las más costosas de todo el país, pero cada año aceptamos cinco jóvenes de escasos recursos para brindarles la oportunidad de un mejor futuro— entrelaza sus dedos y de nuevo guarda silencio, tiene esa manía de hacer pausas porque aún hay palabras que no pronuncia correctamente y no le gusta tener que repetir cuando ya terminó su idea completa.

Light escucha atento, sintiéndose apenado. Su situación económica es bien sabida por los miembros de la directiva, quizá no a profundidad pero saben que no pertenece a la clase social alta. De hecho hay más alumnos en su misma situación, pero para no generar un ambiente de intolerancia nunca revelan quienes son parte de dicho programa, aunque muchos saltan a la vista fácilmente.

—Usted actualmente paga sólo el diez por ciento de la mensualidad y nosotros financiaremos en un cien por ciento su carrera universitaria— se detiene de nuevo solo para tomar aire —; su obligación es brindar siempre las mejores calificaciones y lo ha hecho excelente durante el tiempo que ha sido alumno de esta institución, sin embargo su rendimiento no ha sido el mejor las últimas semanas…

—¡Le prometo que pondré de mi parte, señor Lefebvre!— prorrumpe exasperado a la vez que alza la mirada, pero se remueve nervioso al percatarse que elevó la voz —. Lo siento…— musita, regresando a su posición de cachorro regañado mientras espera lo peor.

—No lo dudo— dice el hombre con una sonrisa, confía en la capacidad del joven —. Solo le pido que retome el buen camino que ha llevado todo este tiempo y que la próxima vez que pida verlo en mi oficina sea porque de nuevo fue el número uno de su clase como siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Light no da crédito a lo que escucha, levanta la mirada y parpadea confundido, le toma unos segundos procesar las palabras del director pero salta fuera del asiento cuando éste le extiende la mano.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!— farfulla con una sonrisa nerviosa al mismo tiempo que estrecha la mano del mayor —¡Le prometo que no volverá a pasar!

El directo asiente y con calma se arregla el puño de su camisa manga larga luego de que el eufórico apretón de manos lo desacomodara.

—Eso espero— con la misma tranquilidad hace un gesto con la mano, indicando que puede retirarse.

Light no espera a que se lo repitan, acata la orden pero antes le agradece una vez más con un suave _«merci»._

Por los pasillos su sonrisa se ensancha, no puede creer lo bien que va su día. Por supuesto que no se siente orgulloso de haber recibido un llamado de atención pero pudo haber sido peor.

No pasa mucho para que en el patio principal sus amigos lo vean aún cuando intenta abrirse paso entre los demás alumnos. Escucha la aguda voz de Misa llamándolo a sus espaldas pero está de tan buen humor que no se altera ni cuando de forma repentina Teru aparece a un costado y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—¿Que quería el director?— pregunta la chica al alcanzarlo.

—¿Estaba muy enojado el viejo?— añade Mikami, aún abrazándolo.

—¿¡Te suspendieron!?— farfulla Misa con una expresión dramática mientras se lleva ambas manos al rostro.

Light menea la cabeza a la vez que sonríe; después de todo, pese a estar cansado, fue buena idea ir a clases, porque en ese instante mientras camina junto a ellos hacia la salida y lo acosan con sus preguntas, siente que es parte de todo ese mundo. Ahí es un adolescente cualquiera y no uno que muchas veces se va a la cama sintiéndose incómodo en su propia piel.

—Solo me dijo que me pusiera las pilas— se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia, porque no quiere entrar en detalles sobre lo que habló con el señor Lefebvre.

—Ni que te hayas dormido la clase entera— comenta Teru cruzándose de brazos. Considera que el maestro de ciencias sociales exageró al mandar al mejor alumno de la clase a la dirección por algo tan leve.

Light sabe que debido a su situación se debe esforzar más que el resto, pero no contradice a Mikami, es agradable cuando se comporta más como un amigo y no tanto como un adolescente mimado.

Siguen charlando en las afueras del colegio mientras esperan que el chofer de Misa y Teru llegue por ellos, ya después de tanto tiempo ni siquiera cuestionan a Light de porqué prefiere regresar a pie en lugar de usar a la servidumbre. En un principio hablan un poco de las tareas que tienen pendientes para la semana y luego Teru sugiere que deberían salir el sábado, al cine, a comer o aunque sea por un helado porque según él hace mucho que no salen juntos; la juvenil plática continúa hasta que Misa advierte la presencia de alguien con quien Light no hubiese querido tener que lidiar ese día.

—No nos dijiste que tu novio vendría por ti— comenta con una sonrisa a la vez que agita de lado a lado una de sus manos. Elle, quien acababa de salir de su auto hacía unos segundos, devuelve el saludo a la chica pero su sonrisa se congela al encontrarse con la molesta mirada de Light.

El castaño se vuelve hacia sus amigos y con una sonrisa forzada se despide antes de cruzar la calle. Su supone que debería fingir que está enamorado de ese hombre pero al estar frente a él lo único que quiere es golpearlo, sin embargo se contiene.

—Sube al auto— le ordena antes de rodear el auto y dirigirse al lado del copiloto. Lawliet acata sin rechistar pero al cerrar la puerta se percata de que quizá era mejor dejar pasar algunos días antes de buscar a Light de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna parte?— pregunta con un nerviosismo que no es usual en él mientras enciende la radio para evitar silencios incómodos.

—Solo dime a qué viniste— exige cruzado de brazos y con la vista al frente.

Lawliet suelta un suspiro y pone en marcha el auto, necesita un lugar más tranquilo donde puedan hablar, lejos de la mirada curiosa de algunos alumnos.

Sabe que todavía es muy pronto para tocar el tema, él aún ni siquiera termina de asimilar todo lo que vio, lo lúgubre de aquellas calles ni la desesperanza que se respiraba en aquella casa. Sin embargo no quiere que su imprudencia sea motivo para que las cosas entre él y Light vuelvan a ser difíciles como en un principio, quizá por eso lo buscó tan pronto, para demostrarle que nada de eso importa, que nada ha cambiado.

Va andando hasta que aparca cerca de un parque. Está consciente de que Light no aceptará salir por un paseo pero al menos durante el trayecto ordenó sus ideas y cree que están en un lugar lo suficientemente tranquilo para charlar a gusto por un momento.

—Light…— sostiene el aliento y se muerde el labio. Llegó a la conclusión que no tiene sentido esquivar un tema del que tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar, pero eso significa que sea fácil hacerlo, menos con alguien que se la pasa todo el tiempo malhumorado — lo que pasó ayer...

—¡Lo que pasó ayer no debió suceder!— prorrumpe a la vez que voltea su rostro en dirección a Elle —¡No tenías derecho a meterte en mi vida privada!— Light no esperaba reaccionar de esa manera pero una vez que empieza no puede parar —¡Si tanto querías saber sobre mi miserable vida podrías haberme preguntado y yo hubiese decidido si quería compartirla o no!

—Lo siento…— es lo único que atina a decir pero sus palabras no merman la furia del otro.

—¡Y no tengo idea de qué hacías con mi mamá pero te prohíbo que la contactes de nuevo!

Lawliet sostiene el aliento, aunque la petición de Light es razonable, él no lo había tomado en cuenta, de hecho aún está preocupado por la señora Yagami, su actitud lo dejó inquieto y esperaba conocerla un poco más. Sin embargo recapacita y entiende que una relación con ella es mantener una puerta abierta a una zona que no le corresponde.

—Está bien…— murmura con un aire de derrota.

—Tampoco te puedes aparecer de nuevo en mi casa— finaliza, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo la vista al frente.

—¿Algo más?— suspira, preguntándose si realmente lo que hizo fue tan malo o si Light simplemente ama armarle _escenitas_ por todo.

—No, es todo. Ahora es tu turno— toma una postura arrogante, alzando el mentón y cerrando los ojos.

Elle sonríe un poco de lado al verlo, quizá antes hubiese percibido esa actitud de una manera muy distinta, pero ahora le parece que luce bastante aniñado, porque ha descubierto que en algunas ocasiones Light aún es muy infantil.

—Lo siento…— dice luego de unos segundos, después de haber adoptado de nuevo un apacible semblante —No fue correcto lo que hice pero no lo hice con mala intención— se inclina un poco hacia Light, lo suficiente para poder sujetarlo de la barbilla y hacerlo girar el rostro en su dirección —. Pero créeme que la imagen que tengo de ti no ha cambiado y no deberías sentirte avergonzado de tu procedencia— finaliza viéndolo a los ojos, y como ya esperaba, su comentario no es bien recibido.

—¡ _Argh_! ¡Tenias que decir eso!— le aparta la mano y se aleja de él, pegándose lo más que puede a la puerta.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!— farfulla a la vez que hace un gesto con ambas manos, como restándole importancia o pidiéndole que se calme —Si no quieres hablar del tema está bien.

—¡No es que no quiera hablar del tema!— vocifera al instante con bastante fuerza mientras se yergue lo más que puede —¡Solo debes admitir que te equivocaste y que no volverás a hacerlo!

Elle sin embargo, no adopta la misma postura dominante de Light, él se mantiene con el rostro sereno y hombros caídos, aparentando que cede ante esa imagen de macho alfa y así evitar que la furia del otro siga en ascenso. Sabe que para discutir se necesitan dos y él no es partidario de las discusiones.

—Es justo lo que acabo de hacer…— susurra, esperando que una voz suave sea la clave para que el otro recapacite y se dé cuenta de que su enojo es injustificado.

Pero Light en ese momento es un cerillo encendido y cualquier palabra o movimiento errado es como gasolina.

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces puedo irme!— lleva su mano hasta la manija pero antes de poder abrir, Elle lo sujeta del brazo para detenerlo —¿¡Y ahora qué!?

Lawliet suelta un suspiro hastiado. Es una persona tranquila pero tampoco es un santo, si se tratara de alguien más ya lo hubiese mandado a la mierda, pero lo acepta solo porque es Light. Luego de lo sucedido siente hasta pena por el muchacho, cosa que jamás le comentará sino quiere pasarse otras dos semanas usando gafas oscuras; es claro que las circunstancias lo orillaron a prostituirse, pero también se ha convencido de que toda esa hostilidad es porque a su corta edad vive frustrado, y no lo culpa, probablemente él también lo estaría si viviera en esas condiciones.

—También te busqué porque quería entregarte algo…— lo suelta hasta estar seguro que ha logrado captar su atención, acto seguido se inclina un poco más hacia adelante hasta alcanzar la guantera y sacar un sobre que guardó en ella —El evento es el jueves de la próxima semana— indica sin preludios y le extiende la invitación.

—¿El jueves?— pregunta con su vista fija en las líneas doradas que se desplazan con delicadeza a lo largo del sobre azul marino. Su voz, esta vez, carece de rabia y Elle lo nota.

—Sí, el jueves— reafirma. Está seguro que Light debe haber notado la fecha y esperaba algún reclamo al respecto, porque sí, el evento a propósito será el día de su cumpleaños —. Será el lanzamiento para un nuevo videojuego de realidad virtual en el que hemos estado trabajando durante casi un año.

Elle le da los detalles acerca de su proyecto pero a Light no puede importarle menos, ni siquiera se ha percatado que se ha quedado como bobo leyendo la invitación, buscando el sitio en donde se realizará. ¡ _La Rochelle_! ¡Conoce ese lugar! O… bueno, ha leído sobre él y ha visto fotos, ¡es precioso! ¡Quiere ir, quiere ir, quiere ir! ¿¡Por qué tiene que faltar tanto!? Se pregunta si el lago artificial que lo rodea realmente es color turquesa como sale en las fotos, o si…

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar algo que puedas usar ese día?— pregunta con una enternecida sonrisa, cuando Light se emociona realmente puede verse muy lindo.

Sin embargo el castaño, al percatarse que se dejó llevar, recobra la compostura y guarda la invitación sin ningún cuidado en su mochila.

—No creas que no sigo enojado— dice cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo para retomar su aspecto estoico de siempre, pero ante los ojos de Elle, ese aspecto se asemeja más al de un gatito arisco que se crispa y rasguña al intentar tocarlo, pero un inofensivo gatito al fin y cabo.

—¿Entonces prefieres que escoja yo algo y te lo mande?— no hay respuesta, Light ni siquiera lo ve, pero prefiere no insistir luego de lo que ha pasado, no quiere que ese volcán hormonal de apellido Yagami vuelva a explotar —. Envíame tu talla por mensaje de texto y yo te aviso cuando lo tenga listo.

—Como quieras— se encoge de hombros y vuelve a tomar la manija —¿Algo más?

Lawliet se ve tentado a ofrecerle su ayuda para lo que sea que necesite ahora que sabe la escasez en la que vive, pero teme que sus buenas intenciones no serán bien recibidas así que menea la cabeza y le dice que es todo.

Light ni siquiera se despide, tan solo sale y se aleja del auto. Sabe que ese día deberá actuar como un lindo accesorio, pero mientras la ocasión llega, prefiere guardarse sus modales.

Camina erguido por varias cuadras, su andar es estilizado y no voltea a ver hacia atrás en ningún momento. Solo acelera el paso cuando cree que se ha alejado lo suficiente. Abre la cremallera de su mochila y con una mano palpa el interior casi encorvado mientras sus pupilas van de aquí a allá, examinando su entorno, asegurándose que Lawliet no se encuentre oculto en alguna esquina. Recupera el sobre y con su dedo pulgar e índice intenta alisar los bordes que se vieron afectados hace unos minutos, acto seguido vuelve a abrirlo para leer de nuevo la invitación, y esta vez, al saberse solo, no contiene su sonrisa.

 _«Light Yagami»_ su nombre en cursiva y en color dorado casi al final de la invitación sobresale entre las demás letras de un menor tamaño y en color negro. Sin importarle que va andando por la calle, la lee en voz alta una y otra vez, disfrutando de ese divertido cosquilleo que invade su lengua cada vez que su nombre se desliza por ella. Se pregunta si ese es el mismo evento que comentaban Misa y Teru la semana pasada, por una parte espera que no porque sería incómodo ya que nunca ha asistido a uno; pero por otra parte le emociona la idea de ser igual a ellos aunque sea esa noche.

Sigue andando, sus pies parecen moverse por voluntad propia, siguiendo el mismo camino que recorren todos los días mientras Light continúa soñando con los ojos abiertos. Se imagina una incontable cantidad de grandiosas posibilidades sobre lo que podría ocurrir ese día, y cada nueva idea es mejor que la anterior; algunas sin embargo, son demasiado fantasiosas e incluyen hasta al presidente, pero en este momento no podría importarle menos, no cuando ha dejado volar su imaginación tan alto después de tanto tiempo. No obstante su burbuja de fantasía y júbilo explota bruscamente y sus pies tocan la realidad tan pronto como empuja la puerta de su casa.

En ese instante todos sus sentidos se bloquean, no escucha más que los propios latidos de su corazón y la escena frente a él parece ir en cámara lenta. Su madre llora encorvada sobre el sofá sin advertir su presencia mientras su vecina intenta consolarla.

—¿Qué su-sucede?— cuestiona apenas audible aún sujetando el picaporte.

Una de las mujeres reacciona al escuchar su voz, se pone de pie de forma tan abrupta que casi le sonsaca un respingo.

—¡Light!— la señora Anderson se acerca apresurada con una expresión compungida, como si estuviera a punto de darle la peor de las noticias.

Pero antes de que ella pueda decir algo más, el instinto de Light se activa. Sus ojos se abren de par en par y negándose a creer lo que su intuición le grita, se adentra a la casa, recorriendo con su mirada cada rincón que su posición le permite antes de preguntar por Liam. Hay un silencio lleno de conmiseración en el que ella agacha la cabeza.

—¿¡Dónde está Liam!?— vocifera esta vez pero no se detiene a esperar una respuesta.

La aparta del camino de forma poco delicada y se dirige a su habitación. Espera que el idiota haya ido a atenderse las heridas o a comprar algo para el dolor, todo porque su mente aún intenta buscar un motivo que justifique su ausencia, aunque su estómago revuelto y su corazón agitado ya parecen saberlo.

—No, no, no…— susurra alterado mientras con una mano palpa el interior de su colchón. Sus dedos rozan algo pero su mundo se quebranta cuando lo que saca es un papel con un simple _«lo siento»_ escrito en él, nada más.

—¿¡Dónde está Liam!?— salta fuera de la cama y regresa a la sala. Su corazón palpita con demasiada prisa, su pecho está saturado de decepción, dolor y furia; furia contra Liam pero también contra sí mismo —¿¡Dónde está Liam!?— repite alzando más la voz y su pregunta es acompañada de un manotazo que hace volar un vaso que habían dejado sobre la mesa.

La señora Anderson se encoge nerviosa y los hipidos de Sachiko aumentan, esto último lo encoleriza más.

—¿¡Por qué lloras!?— se sitúa frente a ella y sujetándola de los brazos la zarandea un poco mientras le vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta en un tono más alto.

—¡Por qué estoy sola de nuevo!— dice entre gimoteos al levantar la cabeza. Quizá en otra ocasión su rostro demacrado y sus ojos llenos de desconsuelo lo habrían hecho reaccionar, pero no ahora.

—¿¡Sola!? ¿¡Sola!?— La rabia le nubla el juicio e inconscientemente hunde más sus dedos en aquellos huesudos brazos mientras dos gruesas lágrimas cuelgan de sus pestañas —¿¡Y yo qué soy!? ¿¡Un pedazo de mierda!?

—¡Light!— exclama la señora escandalizada. Ha estado al lado del joven sujetándolo del brazo e intentando alejarlo por los últimos segundos, pero fue hasta ese momento que se sintió en la obligación de decir algo —Entiéndela, está alterada— intenta que su voz sea dulce, casi maternal, pero no obtiene un respuesta positiva.

—¿¡Qué la entienda!? ¿¡Y a mí quién me entiende!?

No puede respirar, le duele el pecho, su corazón late con demasiada prisa y algo dentro de su cabeza palpita como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Es hasta entonces que suelta los brazos de su progenitora y se yergue antes de limpiarse las mejillas.

—Siempre ellos van a ser más importantes que yo, ¿verdad?— se ven directo a los ojos, cada uno posee una mirada vacía, con historias diferentes grabadas tras ellas. Sachiko menea la cabeza, quiere decirle que no es así, que no es verdad, que él es lo más valioso que tiene, pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta junto a otros lamentos.

—Light, por favor…— continúa la vecina, casi rogándole con esos ojitos cansados que se detenga.

El aludido dirige su mirada a ella y luego la vuelve a su madre, quien en ningún momento ha dejado ese maldito sillón para abrazarlo mientras le dice que podrán superar cualquier cosa mientras estén juntos.

—Odio este lugar…— murmura con palpable rencor a la vez que se aparta de la señora Anderson y se dirige a la puerta —También te odio a ti, mamá.

No voltea, solo sale tras un portazo. Quizá se arrepienta luego de sus palabras pero en ese momento solo quiere alejarse, no le importa el lugar mientras sea lejos de ahí.

* * *

Luego de haber andado por más de una hora, decidió entrar a un restaurante medianamente decente que encontró y pidió una mesa discreta, de esas que por su ubicación quedan casi ocultas y son perfectas para parejitas traviesas. Hay música instrumental en vivo en la parte de enfrente del establecimiento, en la zona de la terraza, quizá por eso pensó que el lugar sería acogedor, se sintió atraído por esas personas que platicaban divertidos mientras la alegre melodía continuaba sonando de fondo. Se sintió envuelto por toda esa calidez.

Sin embargo ahora cree que fue una mala idea. El espectáculo musical quedó en las afueras de las instalaciones, en el interior solo se cuelan uno que otro acorde de vez en cuando pero el ambiente vivaz es el mismo, y es eso lo que quizá le molesta, lo que le atrajo ahora le incomoda.

Su mesa está casi al fondo, detrás de una pequeña pared con pequeñas macetas de flores artificiales sobre ella. Desde su posición puede observar buena parte del restaurante, y aunque fue él quien pidió una mesa en un lugar alejado, en ese momento ese detalle le afecta, de alguna manera se siente como si hubiese sido dejado de lado por todos los demás, como si estuviese en un lugar donde nadie jamás lo volteara a ver, como si estuviese en un sitio distinto al de ellos. Ahí, en ese rincón, no desentona.

Todas las mesas del establecimiento están ocupadas, haciendo que las risas y charlas se mezclen en el aire y se combinen con el ruido de las cazuelas. Y aunque algunos comensales lucen más animados que otros, es una mesa en específico la que ha atrapado su atención. Al otro lado de la pared, una familia merienda; asume que son papá, mamá e hija; la niña no debe pasar de los ocho años y lleva una tiara sobre su melena negra. La pequeña parece contarle algo a sus padres, pero por el bullicio y la distancia apenas logra entender una que otra palabra, aún así, por la forma en la que mueve los brazos parece que es sobre algo muy divertido. Los padres escuchan atentos con una gran sonrisa, claramente fascinados por la enorme imaginación que tiene su niña.

Sonríe un poco al ver que la niña sube a la mesa una muñeca de trapo que luce bastante vieja; eso le recuerda la ocasión en la que de pequeño sus padres lo llevaron a una feria, él quería que le comprarán una figura del hombre araña que había visto en la tele, pero a su padre solo le alcanzó para un conejo rosa de orejas largas que se ganó en un juego de tiro al blanco. Aún así, _Orejitas_ fue una gran heroína, protegió por años el hermoso mundo de _San Liya,_ donde los únicos habitantes eran él, una pelota de fútbol y una patito de goma. Se pregunta si esa muñeca es igual de importante para ella como lo fue ese peluche para él.

—Disculpe la demora— el castaño da un respingo cuando sorpresivamente alguien se sitúa a su lado —. ¿Está listo para ord… ¿Light?— Near sonríe con una expresión de _«¿Me recuerdas? Nos vimos el otro día»_ —¿Te sientes bien…?— pregunta cuando al prestar más atención, lo nota sudoroso.

—Aquí hace mucho calor— comenta a la vez que toma el menú que está sobre la mesa, el cual ni se había molestado en revisar.

—Puedo cambiarte a una de las mesas del centro, si quieres— ofrece con toda la buena voluntad del mundo, pero su sonrisa casi desaparece cuando Light le regresa de forma poco delicada el menú.

—Solo quiero un té de limón— contesta de manera cortante sin verlo.

—Vuelvo en un momento— dice apenas audible antes de regresar por donde llegó.

Al saberse solo, remueve un poco la manga de su saco junto con su reloj y se pierde en las líneas gruesas que se deslizan por la parte interna de su muñeca. Delinea cada letra con su dedo índice tres veces y luego vuelve a cubrir su antebrazo. **VON** es su canción favorita, por eso decidió tatuársela en una zona visible solo para él, donde pudiera verla cada vez que lo necesitara, y ese día en particular ha recurrido a ella muchas veces.

—Ten.

Near aparece de nuevo, pero en lugar de traer en sus manos lo que ordenó, coloca sobre la mesa un plato de pollo con patatas.

—Yo no pedí esto…— susurra confundido al mismo tiempo que aleja el plato, pero el de cabellos blancos lo detiene.

—¿Qué importa?— dice con una sonrisa, tomando asiento sin ser invitado y sin importarle que aún está en horas laborales, espera que su baja estatura y la posición de la mesa sirva para que sus compañeros no lo vean tan fácilmente —Yo invito— insiste, empujando más el plato hacia el muchacho.

—No tengo hambre— su estoico rostro y su tono de voz cansado lo hacen ver como si estuviera fastidiado con la presencia o el gesto del otro, pero realmente es solo eso, está cansado y no tiene hambre.

Sin embargo Near no es alguien que desista fácilmente cuando se trata de ayudar a otros.

—Debes comer— casi ordena con el entrecejo fruncido como lo haría una madre. A Light le sorprende como un rostro tan aniñado es capaz de lucir tan serio —. Lawliet me comentó el porqué te desmayaste, no es bueno saltarse los tiempos de comida, tú en especial debes alimentarte bien para que puedas recuperarte, ¿no crees?

No puede evitar rodar los ojos; no es un niño pequeño y tampoco conoce a ese muchacho para que le hable así, aunque quizá lo que más le incomoda es que su estado de salud haya llegado a oídos de otros gracias a Elle, le hace pensar que su penosa situación económica también será conocida por los amigos del empresario. Es algo que debe aclarar, le llamará tan pronto pueda para recordarle que nadie más debe enterarse.

La sonrisa vuelve al rostro de Near cuando Light toma el tenedor, aunque también nota la ironía con la que éste se lleva la comida a la boca.

—¿Feliz?— pregunta mordaz con la boca llena. Pero al ver que su actitud no causó ni el más mínimo repudio, vuelve su vista al plato y lleva más comida a su boca, de pronto tiene apetito.

Near lo observa fascinado, ni siquiera se percata que el supervisor anda queriendo localizar su pequeña cabeza blanca. Lo deja comer a gusto por unos segundos pero pronto la curiosidad es demasiada para su menudo cuerpo.

—Light…— dice con voz suave, llamando su atención —, tú y Elle… ¿son algo?— una sonrisa nerviosa surca sus labios, ignorando que su pregunta acaba de arruinar el almuerzo del otro.

—Solo somos dos personas que nunca debieron conocerse— masculla mientras aparta el plato.

Near, quien no esperaba esa respuesta, abre los ojos de par en par. Está seguro que Lawliet siente algo por ese muchacho y le entristece que no sea recíproco.

—¿Sabes? He estado enamorado de la misma persona desde que tengo memoria y nunca he sido correspondido— dice cabizbajo. No sabe porque se lo cuenta, quizás porque la situación de Lawliet le recordó a la suya con Mello y porque la forma de hablar de Light le recuerda mucho a sus amigos cada vez que le dicen que no debería darle importancia.

Light tampoco entiende el porqué se lo cuenta a él cuando no se conocen, pero supone que espera una respuesta al respecto. Lo que pasa es que Light no es la persona idónea para dar consejos en el amor.

—Si no te ama, búscate otro, ¿no sería más fácil?— sonríe satisfecho. El dilema de su pequeño acompañante le parece que tiene una solución fácil, son las personas las que deciden complicarlo todo con sentimentalismos.

Sin embargo para Near esa respuesta es como un balde de agua fría. Está cansado de sentir que él es el problema. Sí, se equivocó, se precipitó pero no debería de haber nada malo en ser una persona que ve el amor como algo especial y sagrado.

—¿Por qué todos piensan que es tan fácil reemplazar a una persona como si se tratara de una prenda?— hay un poco de hostilidad en sus palabras pero no alza la voz, es consciente del lugar en el que se encuentra.

—Porque nadie es indispensable— se cruza de brazos y alza el mentón, una posición de autosuficiencia que hace a menudo.

—Las personas si son importantes, Light — le replica con el entrecejo fruncido —. La familia, los amigos y también la persona de la que te enamoras son importantes, irremplazables.

—Lo único importante es la familia, y ni siquiera toda— comienza a enumerar con los dedos de su mano los tres puntos que el otro mencionó —. ¿Amigos? Van y vienen. Y… ¿amor? No, lo siento, esa es una manera muy tonta de pensar, definitivamente no va conmigo.

Near se muerde el labio para no soltar un jadeo, siente que las lágrimas queman tras sus párpados, exigiendo salir pero las contiene. Él solo quiso ser amable.

—Entonces para ti yo soy tonto, pero tú a mí me das lástima— dice a la vez que se pone en pie con notable resentimiento —. Tú manera de ver la vida demuestra lo vacío que estás, no tienes nada que ofrecer a los demás.

Light frunce el entrecejo mientras lo ve alejarse. No esperaba que todo terminara tan mal, realmente su intención no fue ofenderlo, pero muchas veces habla sin pensar, se deja llevar. Sin embargo no lo contradijo, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo porque sabe que hay algo de cierto en sus palabras.

Se pone en pie mientras busca en su bolsillo algunas monedas, piensa que dejar propina es lo menos que puede hacer. Coloca dos dólares sobre la mesa y toma su mochila para retirarse, pero antes de hacerlo, recuerda el papel que encontró en su colchón. Las disculpas de Liam no significan nada para él y supone que las suyas no significaran nada para el pequeño de cabellos blancos, pero aún así deja ese papel junto al dinero, con la palabra _«lo siento»_ a la vista.

* * *

 **N/A: el aiguiente capítulo será un poco largo, así que tardara un poco.**

 **¡gracias por leer!**


	19. Esperanza

Quien crea que las mujeres son las más complicadas, indecisas y desordenadas al momento de arreglarse para ir a una cita, nunca han visto una casa habitada solo por hombres. El pequeño apartamento es un caos, hay prendas tiradas a lo largo del pasillo y ya no sé sabe qué está limpio y qué debe ir al cesto de la ropa sucia. Matt sigue en ropa interior, yendo de una habitación a la otra mientras busca un cinturón que Mihael no utilice ya que no encuentra el suyo, Mello por su parte busca el cepillo para lustrar zapatos debajo de la cama y Beyond intenta encontrar entre la ropa interior de Matt un calcetín que sí tenga par. La única recámara que no es alcanzada por todo el desorden es la de Near, la suya sigue intacta mientras termina de acomodarse el corbatín negro para complementar su atuendo; una camisa blanca manga larga y un pantalón holgado de color negro.

Como era de esperarse, Near termina de alistarse a la hora acordada, pero conociendo a sus amigos, sabe que aún tiene tiempo suficiente para intentar arreglar su cabello, quiere llevarlo completamente hacia atrás, eso es algo que requiere mucha paciencia y fijador.

Fuera de la ordenada habitación, el caos no ha cesado, pero al menos ya ninguno corre desnudo por la casa, podría decirse que están listos en un ochenta por ciento, nada más les hace falta detalles como perfume, zapatos y cepillarse los dientes.

Cada uno compró una camisa manga larga que se asemeja mucho al color de sus ojos porque la señorita del almacén les dijo que eso resaltaría sus miradas. Claro que las tonalidades en vino que Beyond eligió no se parecen en nada al color natural de sus pupilas marrones casi negras, pero sí a los lentes de contacto que compró en el mismo lugar; solía usar unos similares cuando era adolescente, según él para diferenciarse de su hermano aunque realmente nunca nadie los confundía, Elle era el inteligente mientras él era solo Beyond. Y pese a que las cosas con su hermano no están del todo bien recientemente, no tiene nada en contra de él, ya no, así que usar esos lentes de contacto ahora tiene un motivo diferente, le parece que ese color le da un toque casi siniestro a su mirada y le encanta, además estaban en oferta.

Matt está indeciso entre sí debería desabrocharse hasta el segundo botón o ser más arriesgado y bajar hasta el tercero, podría saber cómo se ve mejor si no estuviera codeándose con los otros dos para hacer uso de SU propio espejo. El problema es que solo hay dos espejos de cuerpo completo en toda la casa, uno está en su habitación y el otro en la de Near, pero a ésta última nadie se atreve a entrar sin haber hecho una cita antes, el único con el privilegio de entrar y hacer uso de ella como si fuese la suya era Mello hasta hace unas semanas, pero desde que lo desterraron al mundo de los mortales ha tenido que aguantarlo en su intimidad todas las mañanas cuando éste se alista para ir a trabajar.

—¡Es MI habitación!— farfulla a manera de reclamo mientras los empuja. Pero exigir derechos no es algo fácil en esa casa.

—No seas egoísta— responde Beyond, volviendo con parsimonia hasta el espejo, donde continúa acomodándose la camisa.

—Además tú ya terminaste— añade Mello aún sabiendo que cuando las pecas en el rostro de Matt se tornan del mismo color de su cabello es porque realmente está molesto.

—Ya estoy listo— interrumpe Near al aparecer bajo el umbral, ignorando que apareció justo a tiempo, antes de que alguien agarrara a _chancletazos_ a un par de personas.

—¿Y es que acaso vas a ir a regalar biblias?— bromea Beyond al echar un vistazo al atuendo de Near.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— vocifera empuñando las manos —¡Al menos yo voy acorde a la ocasión!, en cambio tú... — Beyond gira despacio y de forma galante para asegurarse que su amigo no se pierda ningún detalle de su vestuario.

—¿Yo qué... ?— cuestiona con un tono atrevido a la vez que sonríe de lado y levanta una ceja.

Las redonditas y pálidas mejillas de Near se ruborizan e hinchan más al escuchar como el otro se carcajea. Es cierto, todos ellos se ven demasiado bien, ahora se siente inseguro con lo que eligió, inconscientemente se abraza así mismo en un intento de cubrirse, pero sus mejillas alcanzan una nueva tonalidad rojiza al escuchar la trémula y casi inaudible voz de Mello.

—Yo pienso que te ves bien…

Sus profundos pozos oscuros se encuentran con los brillantes zafiros pero pronto aparta la mirada, todavía no puede controlar lo que siente, su corazón se acelera solo con verlo pero cada latido duele. Mello tan solo ve la espalda de Near desaparecer tras la puerta, de nuevo fue ignorado y se está desesperando, pero en lugar de seguirlo se queda ahí, sabe que no es justo ir detrás de él cuando su decisión sigue siendo la misma; lo quiere pero honestamente no se siente preparado para entregarse a una sola persona.

—Ustedes dos…— murmura Matt agitado. Ambos dirigen sus miradas a él, el pelirrojo sostiene sus goggles alzados con una mano y no tiene miedo en utilizarlos —¡Fuera de mi habitación!— el descuidado y pacífico muchacho se transforma en un ser tenebroso de aura sombría frente a sus ojos, cosa que los hace huir de ahí sin rechistar.

Lo único peor que hacer enojar a Near es enojar a Matt, es un suceso que ocurre solo en año bisiesto y puede ser fatal. Ninguno quiere pasar la vergüenza de llegar en transporte público al evento, así que lo mejor es no molestar y esperar tranquilamente a que la _señorita_ termine de arreglarse.

* * *

Mantener la calma es una de las cosas que Elle Lawliet mejor hace. Por ejemplo, cuando se presentó para el examen de admisión en la universidad de Bologna, durmió tranquilamente la noche anterior, o como cuando Watari convocó a una junta para cederle la presidencia, primero pasó por el buffet porque sabía que antes de la gran noticia tendría que pasar más de una hora sentado mientras Watari y Roger exponían el balance actual de las cinco compañías que poseen alrededor del mundo, cuál había generado más ganancias y cuales mostraban algún estancamiento o pérdida. Dos años han pasado desde su nombramiento y hasta el momento el evento de hoy es su proyecto más grande, han invertido una fuerte suma de dinero por lo que fallar resultaría en una pérdida más que significativa, pero está seguro de su trabajo, del crecimiento que han tenido las ventas bajo su mando y de lo que ha logrado junto a sus subordinados. Sí, está nervioso por el lanzamiento de un nuevo videojuego pero su ansiedad va más allá, ese cosquilleo que siente en la panza tiene nombre, apellido y un carácter bastante complicado.

Sentado sobre el capó de su auto con las manos en los bolsillos, espera por Light en una esquina escasamente iluminada, a unas cinco cuadras de su casa porque la restricción de acercarse a ella sigue en pie. Diez minutos han pasado de las siete, diez minutos de retraso y ni siquiera se ha percatado, los agitados latidos de su corazón tienen su completa atención. Reconoce el sentimiento, ha estado enamorado antes y las ansias que lo asaltaban cada vez que tenía una cita con su novio eran similares mas no iguales; no puede decir que está enamorado y tampoco desea comparar; Light no es como Alex, Light no es un muchacho de aura cálida y corazón condescendiente, él es terco, hace rabietas cada vez que puede y tiene un tonto orgullo que no lo llevará a ningún lado, pero le gusta como hace mucho no le gustaba nadie.

Se percata que Light lleva quince minutos de retraso cuando su secretaria llama; Kiyomi le notifica que algunos fotógrafos y reporteros ya están en la entrada del lugar y él promete que llegará lo más pronto posible. Está a punto de llamarlo cuando de pronto escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose, al alzar la mirada vislumbra entre las penumbras una estilizada silueta borrosa que toma una figura definida al pasar bajo un faro. Casi tiene que sostenerse la quijada cuando lo ve pese a que ya sabía cuál sería su atuendo, él lo compró. Sin embargo no deja de sorprenderle lo diferente y perfecto que luce con la frente descubierta y su cabello peinado de lado junto a ese traje de diseñador oscuro parecido al suyo y una corbata color violeta.

Su tórax se contrae de forma violenta, en otra ocasión adjudicaría ese síntoma a un fallo en sus órganos vitales, y quizás eso sería menos grave que el verdadero motivo; su corazón le recuerda a la cola de un perro que se menea feliz de un lado a otro, pero el entusiasmo de un canino puede deberse a un sinfín de razones, la suya en cambio solo es ese hombre que camina de forma elegante hacia él.  
—Cierra la boca— bromea, de forma seductora entrelaza los dedos de las manos tras la nuca del pelinegro mientras con una voz acorde a su actitud le pregunta _«¿cómo me veo?»_

Para Elle esa pregunta es una invitación a contemplarlo. Lleva sus manos a la cintura del otro y se deleita con lo que tiene a la vista, que tampoco es mucho debido a la cercanía, pero es suficiente porque lo más importante está justo frente a sus ojos; el rostro de Light luce muy diferente esa noche si lo compara con la noche en la que lo conoció; no, más bien, luce muy diferente a cualquier otro día, con un brillo especial que irradia calidez.

—Me sorprende la poca noción que tienes de la puntualidad— dice en cambio, ignora la pregunta del castaño solo porque cree que hablará más de la cuenta si se atreve a contestar. Para él es difícil aceptar que está rompiendo la regla más importante del trato, porque sí, está consciente de que si no se detienen ahora, lo que siente por Light solo seguirá creciendo.

Sin embargo eso no significa que está resignado a alejarse o a descartar sus sentimientos; está dispuesto a intentarlo pero no debe ser precipitado o lo terminará asustando. Pero eso puede quedar para después, por el momento quiere disfrutar de esos segundos de cercanía y de la velada que tiene planeada.

Le sujeta el mentón y luego se inclina hacia él, rompiendo la poca distancia entre ellos. El beso es suave, sin prisas, apenas rozando los labios. No desea dejarlo sin aliento ni arrebatar la húmeda esencia que Light esconde en cada rincón de su boca. Tan solo quiere sentirlo cerca y disfrutar del ardiente cosquilleo que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Elle sabe que esa noche tiene derecho a besarlo, tomarlo de la mano y presentarlo como su novio ante todos si así lo desea; lo que significa que, contrario a lo que quisiera, su beso está siendo correspondido porque está pagando por él; ignora sin embargo que una parte de Light cede por voluntad propia.

—¿Nos vamos?— pregunta con los ojos aún cerrados, sus labios todavía rozando levemente los del castaño.

—Sí…— responde apenas audible mientras se aparta despacio. Elle sonríe, no quiere hacerse ilusiones pero le parece haber notado un leve sonrojo.

El trayecto transcurre sin mayor novedad, _Starlight_ de Muse suena de fondo mientras Elle intenta mantener una plática medianamente fluida. Le hace preguntas triviales que el otro contesta sin ninguna pizca de hastío; se percata que esa noche su humor no es el de un gatito arisco pero no por ello lo nota del todo accesible, percibe que de alguna forma Light siempre mantiene una barrera.

—Más tarde te tengo una sorpresa— menciona de repente, a tan solo dos cuadras de llegar. Light voltea a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido, confundido pero también intrigado —. Recuerdas qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?

Entrecierra los ojos sin apartarle la mirada. Es su cumpleaños pero no entiende a qué se refiere, pensó que tener la oportunidad de asistir a un evento como ese era el obsequio que Elle le daba. Pero ahora ya no sabe qué pensar.

—¿De qué hablas?— mantiene su voz neutra, sin embargo sus labios se contraen involuntariamente, como si quisieran formar una sonrisa y dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

—Ya te dije, es una sorpresa para más tarde, o sea que tendrás que esperar— sonríe a la vez que le guiña un ojo, provocando que el otro se cruce de brazos y voltee hacia la ventana con los mofletes hinchados. Quizá hubiese sido realmente una sorpresa si hubiese mantenido su bocota cerrada, pero se moría por decírselo; al menos piensa que no la arruinó por completo, aún falta buena parte de la velada para que Light lo descubra.

—Ni quería saber— dice luego de unos segundos sin voltear a verlo, haciendo aún un mohín con los labios.

Lawliet suelta una risilla pero no se molesta en contestar, tampoco lo cree necesario, pierde completamente la atención de su acompañante tan pronto llegan a su destino y un enorme portón eléctrico parecido al de un castillo se abre frente a ellos.

Para Light es como si un mundo de ensueño apareciera frente a sus ojos, siente la misma emoción que siente un niño al abrir los regalos que aparecieron durante la noche bajo su arbolito de navidad. Inconscientemente se inclina hacia adelante mientras sus pupilas siguen el movimiento de las luces que los buscacielos forman en el firmamento. Está tan embelesado que no se percata de que el auto se detuvo hace algunos segundos, con su mirada recorre todo lo que tiene a su alcance, quiere ver el lago artificial, desea saber cómo luce realmente pero desde su posición tan solo logra ver el puente de madera; las personas que beben y charlan en las afueras del local entorpecen su visión.

—¿Sabes en que se inspiraron cuando construyeron este sitio?

—¡En Mykonos!— contesta al instante mientras voltea hacia él —¡Lo leí en una revista!— dice de un tirón con una sonrisa en los labios, y con la misma rapidez añade: —¡Las pequeñas piedras grisáceas representan la arena blanca, el lago turquesa son sus cristalinas playas y la infraestructura se mantiene simple pero sofisticada, muy al estilo tradicional griego como muchos hoteles en dicha isla, las paredes blancas y lisas con sus esquinas redondeadas!

Elle sonríe y asiente dándole la razón, como lo haría un profesor a un alumno que ha hecho muy bien su tarea.

—El _valet parking_ se hará cargo del resto— comienza a explicar. Le agrada ver a Light inspeccionando el lugar como si fuese un niño que acaba de descubrir _Disneyland_ , pero deben bajar. Notó la presencia de los fotógrafos desde que cruzaron el portón, por suerte no se han acercado lo suficiente como para que ellos noten la suya, sin embargo no significa que sea correcto mantenerlos esperando por más tiempo, y mucho menos a sus invitados —. Bajaré primero y esperaras a que te abra la puerta, caminarás sujetándome el brazo y debes sonreír todo el tiempo, recuerda que estarán tomando fotografías desde todos los ángulos, ¿entendido?

—Sí…— murmura a la vez que asiente con timidez. Toda la euforia que sentía hace unos segundos desaparece, ahora en cambio se siente nervioso, cae en cuenta de que entrará a ese sitio donde a todos les sobra clase mientras que él solo sabe algunas cosas sobre etiqueta.

—Una cosa más— continúa Elle a la vez que gira el torso en dirección a su acompañante, sin percatarse de la repentina preocupación que lo invade —, cuando lleguemos al final del puente, esperaremos unos segundos para más fotografías, esas servirán para la portada. Ningún fotógrafo se acercará, pero si alguno lo hace junto a un reportero, puedes ignorar sus preguntas, solo mantente a mi lado, ¿está bien?

Light de nuevo contesta con un susurro mientras inconscientemente se encoge sobre el asiento. Elle sale del auto y él espera tal y como se lo indicó. No le agrada la idea de caminar por ahí como una damisela que necesita aferrarse a su hombre, pero admite que debido a la situación, sujetar el brazo de Lawliet le brinda un poco de seguridad. La caminata comienza lenta y vacilante por parte suya, pero va tomando confianza mientras avanzan. Sin embargo, un repentino destello lo deja en blanco, un fotógrafo que apareció de la nada frente a ellos les pide que sonrían y luego se produce un nuevo chispazo de luz. Tuvo toda una semana para pensarlo pero es hasta ese momento que cae en cuenta de que muchas de las miradas estarán puestas en él por el simple hecho de ser el acompañante del exitoso anfitrión, lo que significa que si falla, todos lo sabrán.

—Lawliet, no creo que... — intenta no mostrarse nervioso pero inconscientemente entierra más sus dedos en el brazo del pelinegro.

—Tranquilo... — susurra mientras posa su mano sobre las de Light; sonríe una vez más hacia la cámara y luego retoma el camino —¿Qué te pasa?— murmura entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Mentiría si dijera que la reacción de Light no le sorprende, porque si bien esta no es la vida a la que está acostumbrado, sí es la que aparenta tener frente a algunos, esperaba entonces que Light se acoplara y fingiera sin ningún problema.

—Si hago algo mal…

Están justo a la mitad del puente cuando Lawliet se detiene de nuevo, no pueden llegar al final si a uno de ellos se le nota tanto la incomodidad. Sin importarle el qué dirán, rodea la cintura de Light y con delicadeza lo pega a su cuerpo; hubiese querido no tener que mostrarse tan íntimo con el castaño para que éste pasara desapercibido ante los medios, pero en ese instante se deja llevar por ese lado protector que siempre lo ha caracterizado, aunque sea frente a los lentes curiosos de los fotógrafos.

—Lo estás haciendo bien…— le susurra al oído mientras con dos dedos le acomoda detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello. Llega a la conclusión de que no debe ser lo mismo fingir frente a un puñado de adolescentes presumidos que hacerlo frente a los que realmente son los dueños del dinero. Le da un poco de pesar haber puesto a Light bajo esa situación pero no se pueden retirar ahora, así que le vuelve a pedir al oído que se calme y le recuerda que lo está haciendo bien.

—Lawliet…— dice apenas audible con el mentón apoyado sobre el hombro del pelinegro —, de verdad es color turquesa.

Elle sonríe al escuchar de nuevo esa pizca de emoción en su voz, casi puede imaginarlo con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras el color del agua se refleja en sus pupilas.

—Rodéame la cintura y sonríe a las cámaras— le pide aún al oído. Sabe que mañana esa imagen de ellos abrazados saldrá en la sección de sociales, algunos se preguntarán quién es ese muchacho y otros repudiarán esa cariñosa escena entre dos hombres, pero hoy lo único que le importa es que ambos tengan la mejor noche de sus vidas —, un par de fotos y entramos, ¿de acuerdo?

Vacila un poco pero asiente, se separa despacio y rodeando la cintura de Elle, sonríe hacia las cámaras.

* * *

El estilo mediterráneo del salón es también despampanante. Los finos pilares a lo largo del lugar están alineados al igual que las mesas de manteles blancos; las ventanas se elevan hasta lo más alto y de ellas cuelgan delicadamente cortinas largas de color arena; el piso está tan pulcro y resplandeciente que las luces blancas de los pequeños focos empotrables en el techo se reflejan en él como si fueran estrellas, las cuales junto al enorme candelabro dorado de cristales que se suspende en el centro, iluminan de forma elegante todo a su paso.

Elle saluda a cuantas personas se atraviesan en su camino, sean proveedores, accionistas o socios. Light también extiende su mano cordialmente a los pocos que no ignoran su presencia mientras con disimulo continúa recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

Llegan hasta su mesa asignada, la que está al centro y adelante, frente al espacio libre donde en unos minutos llevará a cabo su presentación. Light no puede disimular su fastidio ante la presencia de los amigos de Lawliet; no es como si esperaba estar a solas con él, pero tampoco le alegra verlos, especialmente a la versión menos agradable de Elle. Y Beyond no tarda ni dos segundos en darle más motivos para aborrecerlo.

—¡Elle, no dijiste que podíamos traer acompañantes!— dice a la vez que se pone de pie y jala la silla del centro para su hermano en un falso gesto de amabilidad —. Tengo el número telefónico de una prostituta a la que le pagué hace unas semanas— continúa mientras vuelve a su asiento —, podría haberla invitado para que Light se sintiera en confianza.

—Beyond, por favor... — sucede lo que temía, las cosas con su hermano están tensas y no por problemas entre ellos, sino porque no aprueba su relación con Light, y el hecho de que éste mantenga esa actitud pomposa tampoco ayuda mucho.

—Ignóralo, Elle— interviene Near con una sonrisa, acto seguido dirige su mirada al castaño y añade con benevolencia: —, seguramente está celoso porque tu acompañante se ve mejor que él.

Ese comentario hace que Light sonría un poco pese a que el aire que se respira en esa mesa no es agradable; ese muchacho bajito ha vuelto a ser amable con él aún después de lo que le dijo el otro día.

—¿Les puedo tomar una foto?

Un fotógrafo aparece justo cuando Beyond estaba a punto de contraatacar, obligándolo a guardarse sus palabras. Todos sonríen y luego de un destello, el muchacho les agradece y se marcha para seguir con su trabajo.

Elle necesita terminar de saludar a sus invitados, así que le pide a Beyond que lo acompañe porque no cree que sea conveniente dejar a Light a su merced, además quiere que les tomen una fotografía donde solo aparezcan ellos dos, los hermanos Lawliet, pero la negativa del menor no se hace esperar.

—Olvídalo, si quieres que te acompañe pídele a tu… a tu lo que sea que se vaya.

—Beyond, no seas ridículo— reprende Matt al muchacho sentado a su lado —. ¿En serio te vas a poner a discutir con tu hermano en su gran noche?— Y para sorpresa de Light, el menor de los pelinegros hace una mueca de disgusto pero se reserva cualquier otro comentario. Sin embargo no es el único que está en contra de su presencia en esa mesa.

—Beyond tiene razón— arguye Mello antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua —. Él no es nuestro amigo, no tiene nada que hacer acá.

Elle suelta un suspiro lleno de cansancio, ésta ha sido la discusión de todos los días desde que les dijo que Light sería su acompañante; y está dispuesto a defender su decisión por el sencillo hecho de que ni Beyond ni Mello están realmente preocupados por él, es simple desprecio hacia Light; Beyond porque no supera aún la manera en la que se conocieron y Mello porque repudia lo que el castaño hace con su cuerpo, porque según él es alguien vulgar y sin dignidad. Pero antes de que pueda salir en su defensa, Near se le adelanta.

—Es mi amigo— opina con la vista fija al frente, sin voltear a ver al muchacho rubio que tiene a un lado, aunque es claro que su intención era solo llevarle la contraria, un detalle que especialmente cierto castaño nota.

Elle carraspea la garganta y luego se inclina un poco hacia Light para pedirle que lo acompañe, es parte del compromiso, debe estar a su lado en todo momento y limitarse a sonreír mientras él charla con los invitados. O al menos esa sería la labor que cualquier otro tendría que cumplir pero no Light, a él no quería tener que aburrirlo con tantas formalidades pero ahora no cree que sea una buena idea dejarlo en la mesa con esos dos.

—Puedo defenderme solo— le susurra al oído al intuir cuál es la preocupación de Elle, pero éste no parece satisfecho con su respuesta, así que reconsidera sus palabras y luego añade: —. Misa vendrá en cualquier momento, iré a su mesa un rato mientras tú terminas.

Ante esa opción, Lawliet relaja sus facciones y asiente aunque no del todo seguro. Les dice que volverá pronto y les pide que intenten al menos ser amables entre ellos; pero no pasan ni quince segundos antes de que alguien ignore la petición.

—¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de una puta?— Mello se ladea sobre el asiento y sujeta el mentón de Near para que éste le dé la cara, y contrario a lo que Matt o Beyond esperaban, el de cabellos blancos no aparta la mirada.

—Hasta fui el amante de una— contesta con el entrecejo fruncido en un intento de lucir seguro, aunque en su voz se puede percibir una pizca de rencor si se le presta atención —. La diferencia es que tú no cobras, Mello— añade en un acto de valentía que no sabe de dónde salió.

—No puedo creer que a ninguno le importe Elle— recrimina Matt, quien por alguna razón parece ser el maduro esa noche en lugar de Near —. ¿Acaso quieren arruinarle la noche?

Near, quien está acostumbrado a ser el bien portado, se avergüenza de su actitud y cabizbajo se acomoda sobre su asiento. Mello también parece apenado aunque muy a su manera, solo quienes lo conocen realmente pueden decir que está arrepentido aún bajo ese semblante de fastidio.

—Voy al baño— interrumpe Light apenas audible.

En otra ocasión le hubiera devuelto el insulto a ese tal Mello porque _«puta»_ es una palabra que no soporta, más allá de la intención hiriente y despectiva existe un motivo personal, pero Matt tiene razón, no pueden arruinarle la noche a Elle y sabe que el problema en esa mesa es él, mientras continúe ahí seguirán discutiendo.

Sin embargo Near piensa que se marcha por su culpa, cree que lo ofendió con sus palabras así que decide seguirlo, no obstante Mello intenta impedírselo al sujetarle la muñeca.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso— el rubio cede pero solo porque algo en aquella mirada grisácea le lastima.

Near aparta la mano sin ninguna delicadeza y retoma su camino.

* * *

Hasta la habitación de los baños es mucho más grande que su recamara, eso le ofende pero no le impide admirar el lugar. Para su suerte se encuentra vacío, así que lo recorre sin limitarse. Roza con la punta de los dedos las puertas de madera de cada cubículo y adrede frota el antepié en el lustroso piso de cerámica hasta hacerlo rechinar. Los lavamanos son ovalines blancos incrustados en una pieza de mármol beige y el amplio espejo sobre ellos se asemeja al espejo que estaría en el camerino de cualquier superestrella por los pequeños focos de luz blanca que lo rodean. Pero su parte favorita son los grifos, el agua sale cuando las manos están paralelas al sensor y se detiene al instante que se las retira. Juega un poco, coloca sus manos debajo del grifo y las aparta tan pronto éste se activa, antes de que alguna gota caiga en su palma, lo repite una y otra vez como si estuviera hechizado por ese objeto, a tal punto que no se percata cuando la puerta se abre.

—Light... — el aludido gira de un brinco tan exagerado que hasta Near da un respingo —¿Te asusté? ¡Lo siento! N-No era mi intención— balbucea nervioso.

—¡Te apareces de la nada!— reclama con una mano en el pecho mientras respira agitado, como si con eso fuese a detener que su corazón salga disparado de él.

—¡No, no! Yo solo… y-yo solo quería... — intenta explicarse pero está tan sobresaltado que las palabras simplemente no salen como él quisiera.

—¡Solo di a qué viniste!— exige con una actitud típica de él, pero por segunda ocasión ese muchacho logra hacerlo sentir culpable por tratarlo así al verlo con los enormes ojos cristalizados como si fuera un cachorro regañado —¡Hey! Ummm… ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunta mientras se acerca despacio para enmendar su error, sin embargo retrocede un paso cuando el de cabellos blancos avanza repentinamente con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Nate! Nate River, pero todos me dicen Near.

—Bueno, Nate, supongo que mi nombre ya lo sabes— extiende su mano por cortesía y el otro la estrecha con demasiada emoción.

—¡Claro! Te llamas Light, Elle me lo dijo— Near sonríe pero su rostro cambia a uno avergonzado cuando recuerda lo sucedido en la mesa.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?— pregunta con cierto fastidio. ¡Ya fue amable! ¿¡Qué más quiere!?

—Lo que pasó antes... — empieza cabizbajo y apenas audible —¡Lo siento! Yo no quise decir que… ¡Estaba molesto con Mello!— añade con rabia, dejando en evidencia que tan solo pronunciar ese nombre le duele —, yo no me refería a que tú… a que tú fueras _eso_. ¡De verdad siento lo que dije!

De alguna forma, la mortificación por la que Near parece estar pasando reconforta a Light, borrando cualquier vestigio de hastío. El hecho de saber que le preocupó lo suficiente como para seguirlo es lo que lo consuela. Las disculpas de Near se cuelan por todos los agujeros que su corazón ha coleccionado con el paso de los años, brindándole cierto alivio con su sinceridad, quitándole de encima un peso que ha cargado por mucho tiempo. Es la primera persona que aún sabiendo lo que hace, no parece juzgarlo ni esperar algo a cambio.

Claro que lo ocurrido le dejó un mal sabor de boca, nadie sabe cuántas veces ha tenido pesadillas con esa palabra, las voces de Ushio y sus amigos pronunciándola siguen grabadas en cada rincón de su cabeza y cree que ahí seguirán por lo poco o mucho que le quede de vida. Sin embargo en ningún momento se ofendió por lo que Nate dijo, hay que ser realmente un tarado como para no haber notado que las palabras ácidas del pequeñín iban dirigidas hacia otro de los presentes, además ¿quién podría enojarse con Near si tiene un aspecto tan adorable? Pero no puede decir lo mismo de Mello, sabe que las intenciones de ese muchacho eran ofenderlo específicamente a él, lo notó por la forma en que lo vio desde que llegó a la mesa, como si él portada alguna desagradable enfermedad contagiosa.

—¿Así que Mello es el muchacho del que hablabas el otro día?— pese al desagrado que siente por el rubio, no hay mala intención en su pregunta, solo quiere mermar la incomodidad que los envuelve.

—¿Soy tan obvio?— pregunta alzando un poco la cabeza, permitiendo que el otro vea el sonrojo que colorea su rostro.

—Lo difícil sería no notarlo— no puede evitar pellizcarle una mejilla, casi le invade la sensación de verlo como un hermanito aunque sabe que todos los amigos de Elle son mayores que él —. A menos que me digas que le mide veinte centímetros, no sé qué le ves— suelta una risilla, Near realmente es adorable, su redondito rostro se asemeja al de un tomate luego de sus palabras; sin embargo él también se ruboriza igual o peor cuando un hombre que entró hace unos minutos les lanza una mirada desaprobatoria desde los lavabos —Disculpe... — agacha un poco la cabeza en dirección a ese acusador hombre mientras se cubre la boca con una mano, como lo haría alguien que sin querer dijo una palabrota, acto seguido toma a Near del brazo y entre susurros le pide que continúen esa conversación afuera.

Van andando entre las mesas, intentando no chocar con los meseros o invitados mientras Light aún sujeta el brazo de Near, aunque más que un agarre amistoso, pareciera que lo jala consigo. Sin embargo al pequeño de cabellos blancos no parece molestarle, se deja guiar por el salón. En algún momento un mesero los hace detenerse cuando coloca una charola de aluminio frente a ellos mientras les pregunta si gustan una copa de champán; para sorpresa del menor, ambos rechazan con amabilidad la invitación al mismo tiempo, por lo que el camarero continúa con su recorrido.

—¿Tampoco bebes alcohol?— pregunta Light un poco sorprendido mientras retoman su camino.

—Bueno, tampoco es como que no beba, cuando salgo con mis amigos tomo pero solo un poco porque no tengo tanto aguante como ellos.

—Ah, sí. Elle a veces toma como que es albañil recién pagado— comenta recordando la segunda ocasión que visitó la casa del empresario, esa noche lo vio beber una o dos cervezas cada vez que se tomaba un descanso, ese que a él no le dio.

Near asiente dándole la razón. Eso le hace recordar a la vez que durante la semana _survivor_ —la semana antes de fecha de pago— Matt y Mello querían salir, pero ninguno tenía dinero suficiente, y ya que durante esa semana buscas sobrevivir con lo poco que te queda, no es recomendable hacer gastos innecesarios. Pero la terquedad de ese par llegó a tal punto que decidieron vestirse de mujer para que los hombres les invitaran los tragos, demostrando que harían lo que fuera por un par de cervezas gratis. Sin embargo antes de que pueda contarle la anécdota de esos dos bobos, una chica ataca con un sorpresivo abrazo a su nuevo amigo.

—¡Liiight!— Misa ignora que algún día de estos va a dejar sordo a alguien si sigue chillando de esa forma tan cerca de los oídos —¡Te ves divino!— concede al alejarse de él y examinar su atuendo.

—Tú te ves hermosa— dice con una sonrisa mientras le pide su mano, la cual eleva por sobre la cabeza de la chica, como invitándola a dar una vuelta para mostrar su hermoso vestido.

Misa lo hace encantada, tardó horas en el centro comercial y en el salón de belleza junto a su madre y está feliz con el resultado. Lleva un vestido de cóctel strapless en color salmón, ceñido y con muchos brillos en la parte superior mientras que la parte inferior cae hasta las rodillas con un poco de pomposidad; lleva el cabello con un recogido desordenado y un maquillaje suave en tonalidades durazno. Siempre invierte mucho en su apariencia aunque se la pase sentada escuchando las aburridas charlas de sus padres; sin embargo por primera vez esa noche hay alguien que ha llamado su atención.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu novio tenía un gemelo? ¡Está guapísimo!— lo toma de las solapas del saco y lo sacude un poco a manera de reclamo.

—¿Ya me habías visto?— no desea ignorarla, pero si vio a Beyond significa que ya lo había visto a él también —¡No me avisaste!— le reprocha de forma casi infantil. ¿¡Cómo se atreve a preguntar por ese idiota antes que por él!?

—Sí, bueno, es que olvidé mi bolso en casa— se rasca con su dedo índice la mejilla mientras hace círculos en el piso con un pie, apenada por ser tan despistada —. ¡Pero íbamos a ir a tu mesa!

—¿Íbamos?— alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos, sin apartarle su inquisidora mirada de encima.

—¡Sí! Vine con Teru y…

—¿Y dónde está?— interrumpe de nuevo.

—¡Ussssh!— se queja haciendo resonar su tacón en el piso —¡Salió a tomar aire! Volvió a discutir con su padre por el asunto de la universidad ¿Ok? ¿Ya puedes dejar de cuestionarme tanto?— Se le ve hastiada pero ese gesto no dura mucho, de nuevo vuelve a sonreír como una niña y lo sujeta del saco mientras le pide que le presente al _papasito_ ese.

—Olvídalo, Misa— la toma de las muñecas y le aparta las manos de su ropa, no piensa hacer lo que ella le pide —. Me caes demasiado bien como para hacerte tanto daño— la chica se cruza de brazos y forma un puchero, ¿de qué sirve tener amigos hombres sino van a presentarle a sus amigos guapos? —. No te enojes— le pide mientras le acaricia con dos dedos la mejilla —, de verdad ese tipo no vale la pena. Además, mi amigo y yo tenemos que salir un rato.

Misa afloja los hombros y parpadea confundida, "¿amigo?, ¿qué amigo?" se pregunta hasta que una mata aplastada de cabellos blancos se asoma por uno de los costados de Light, siempre ha sido tímido con las chicas y había preferido quedarse atrás.

—Buenas noches, _señorita—_ imitando a Elle, toma la mano de la chica y le da un beso sobre los nudillos, aunque en lugar de sonar seguro y verse atractivo como su amigo, sus movimientos son rígidos y su voz temblorosa.

Pero a Misa esa actitud se le hace simplemente adorable.

—¡Ayyy, eres tan lindo!— chilla mientras le apachurra las mejillas con los dedos —¡Dan ganas de adoptarlo! ¡Serías como el hermanito que siempre quise!— dejándose llevar por la emoción, lo rodea con los brazos y lo pega a su cuerpo. Near, quien siempre ha tenido problemas para interactuar con el sexo opuesto, se queda en blanco cuando debido a su baja estatura y a los altos tacones de la chica, su cabeza queda casi hundida entre el voluminoso pecho de ella —¿Cuántos años tienes, ternurita?

—Die-Diecinueve…— masculla con el rostro completamente rojo.

Misa se endereza súbitamente y tomándolo de los hombros lo aleja un poco, lo suficiente para poder inspeccionar ese aniñado rostro, acto seguido se inclina hacia Light y le susurra al oído un _«pensé que era menor que nosotros»._

—Lo sééé, también lo pensé la primera vez que lo vi— le responde con el mismo tono de voz suave y sorprendido —. Bueno, Misa, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Van a tardar mucho?

—No, solo será un rato.

—Está bien, pero búsquenme tan pronto vuelvan. Estoy en aquella mesa— indica con su dedo una de las mesas localizadas casi al centro del salón. Light asiente luego de haber ubicado con su mirada a la señora Amane, sería imposible no verla con ese pronunciado escote —. Si ves a Teru dile que deje los _daddy issues_ para otro momento y ay de ti que no vuelvas pronto, Yagami— la amenaza es necesaria, se siente ofendida que la dejen sola, para una adolescente estos eventos seniles sólo son tolerables con la compañía de amigos.

Light le promete de nuevo que no tardará y le pide que le aparte un asiento para cuando regrese. Near vuelve a sentir que lo toman del brazo, sus piernas responden mecánicamente pero él aún parece afectado por lo ocurrido. Light lo ve por sobre su hombro y sonríe al notarlo todavía sonrojado.

—Muchos heteros estarían celosos— comenta mientras salen, llevándolo a una zona alejada de la entrada —, mira que hundir el rostro en un par de pechos enormes es el sueño de muchos.

Near abre los ojos de par en par y se ruboriza aún más. Intenta excusarse, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica pero no es un pervertido, sin embargo de su boca solo salen balbuceos.

—Pero no hemos venido a hablar de heteros— dictamina mientras lo empuja de espaldas contra la pared, a un costado del local justo detrás de un pilar —. Vamos a hablar de ese tal Mello, te ayudaré a enamorarlo— asegura, sorprendiendo al más bajito.

—¿En serio?— sus labios se transforman en una sonrisa larga y sus ojitos brillan de ilusión —¿Tienes mucha experiencia en el amor?— pregunta con la misma emoción, olvidando que no es precisamente el corazón lo que Light vende.

Sin embargo el castaño asiente pese a su nulo conocimiento en la materia. Solo cree haber estado enamorado una vez, cuando era un pendejito de quince años, fue de un hombre mayor y además era un cliente, el tipo resultó ser un idiota que tenía esposa e hijos; no considera que esa haya sido una buena experiencia amorosa pero tampoco debe ser tan difícil aconsejar a alguien.

—Bien, Nate… ¿puedo llamarte Nate o prefieres Near?— el aludido, quien aún lo mira expectante, se encoge de hombros —Bueno, no importa. Para empezar quiero que sepas que hago esto porque me caes bien, aún no sé qué le ves a esa versión pirata de Willy Wonka.

 _«Me caes bien»_ esas palabras resuenan en su cabeza mucho más que el cómico sobrenombre, quizá porque tomando en cuenta sus encuentros pasados, nunca imaginó que pudiese escuchar esas palabras viniendo de Light.

—A mí también me caes bien— responde porque considera necesario hacerle saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Que bueno porque lo que te diré probablemente no te guste— el silencio que se forma hace que la sonrisa de Near desaparezca. Piensa un poco en lo que dirá, no quiere ofenderlo de nuevo porque realmente cree que ese muchacho podría convertirse en su primer amigo verdadero —. Sé que te molestaste por lo que dije el otro día en el restaurante pero lo sostengo ¿Por qué aferrarse a alguien que no te corresponde?

—Pensé que me ibas a ayudar a enamorarlo— reprocha haciendo un puchero, sintiéndose estafado.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿Pero sabes lo que vi allá adentro?— se inclina un poco hacia él y tomándole el mentón lo hace alzar la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encuentran —Vi a un chiquillo despechado, se nota que todo lo que él dice o hace te afecta.

—He intentado ignorarlo— está avergonzado, es cierto que ha hecho un esfuerzo por ignorar la existencia de Mello pero Light tiene razón, de alguna forma siempre vuelve a caer, como ocurrió hace poco.

—¡No es suficiente con ignorarlo!— exclama a la vez que se endereza, comienza a ir de un lado a otro con parsimonia, como lo haría un profesor mientras explica su tema favorito —. Debes hacerlo sentir que no te importa, que él ya es pasado y que ahora tienes a alguien que disfruta toda esa sensualidad que él no aprovechó.

—Pe-Pero yo no tengo a nadie más— interrumpe entre tartamudeos —, y tampoco m-me considero alguien… _sensual_.

—¡Ya lo sé!— en un ataque desesperado, lo sujeta de los hombros y lo sacude para hacerlo reaccionar —. Solo te estoy diciendo que le hagas creer que hay alguien más. La mejor manera de recuperar a un hombre es poniéndolo celoso y para eso tienes que lograr que otros hombres volteen a verte— concluye con una sonrisa. Lamentablemente para Near, Light aún es un niño en muchos aspectos y sus infalibles consejos están basados en las telenovelas que ha visto con su madre.

—¿Y cómo hago eso…?— le pregunta vacilante. No es bueno mintiendo ni atrayendo miradas.

—Que bueno que lo preguntas— sonríe mientras se acomoda la corbata, como preparándose para comenzar la parte dos de su cátedra —. Para empezar debes dejar de vestirte como si fueras a un bautizo— lleva sus manos hasta el cuello de la camisa de Near y le arrebata el corbatín, luego le desabrocha los dos primeros botones —¿Y qué con ese pelo? Una cosa es peinarte y otra cosa es dejarte la cabeza como si la lamió una vaca— intenta meter los dedos en ese cabello sin mucho éxito al principio —¿Qué rayos te echaste?

—Fijador— responde entre muecas de dolor debido a los jalones que Light le da mientras intenta peinarlo.

—¿Has considerado comprar ropa de tu talla?— esta vez se acuclilla y le hace un pequeño doblez en los laterales inferiores de la camisa —¿Es que acaso te saltaste la pubertad?— comenta frustrado mientras intenta hacer con los pantalones lo mismo que hizo con la camisa, pero es imposible hacerlos lucir más entallados —Quizá deberías comprar ropa en el área de niños.

—No es gracioso— protesta cruzándose de brazos, nunca le ha gustado su baja estatura ni mucho menos que se burlen de ella.

—Solo era una pequeña broma— se pone en pie y le da unos últimos retoques a su cabello, volviéndolo un poco a ese estilo desordenado con el que lo conoció —. Casi igual de pequeña que tú— añade solo por joder y suelta una sonora carcajada cuando esas redondas mejillas se hinchan más luego de sus palabras —. Está bien, no más bromas— promete alzando la mano derecha como si fuese un juramento —. Bien, ahora que ya estás listo solo debes besarme.

—¿¡Qué!?— sin dar crédito a lo que escucha, Near intenta alejarse del castaño, pero el pilar no le deja mucho espacio, así que solo se pega lo más que puede a la pared.

No puede asegurar que sus consejos sean realmente con la intención de ayudarlo, o al menos no como se lo prometió ya que él no tiene ni idea de cuál es el historial de esa relación. Sabe que hubo algo entre ellos por lo que Near dijo en la mesa, también supone que a Mello le afecta la actitud esquiva de su amigo por la forma en la que lo sujetó del mentón, como buscando de forma desesperada su atención. Pero sostiene lo que le dijo en el restaurante _«si no te quiere ¿por qué no te buscas a otro y ya?»_ no obstante sabía que Near no aceptaría si se lo proponía de esa forma. Lo mejor es hacerle creer que a Mello le va a dar hasta gastritis de los celos si lo ve con otros… pero para que otros le hagan caso, debe dejar de ser tan mojigato.

—A ver, el primer paso para ser atractivo es sentirte atractivo— indica con seguridad, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Pero tú no me gustas— intenta defenderse aún arrinconado entre el pilar y la pared.

—¿Insinúas que soy feo?— finge un gesto de indignación al llevar una mano hasta su pecho.

—¡No!— menea la cabeza rápidamente, ¡no se refería a eso! —E-Eres muy… apuesto pero no eres mi tipo…

—Sí, ya lo sé, yo no parezco mujer— se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia, acto seguido se inclina hacia él para concretar su trabajo de consejero amoroso pero Near ladea el rostro.

—¡A-Alguien puede vernos!— exclama alarmado, es probable que quede atorado en esa grieta por intentar ocultarse en ella pero no encuentra otra opción —¡Además tú vienes con Elle!

—Uno, sabes que Lawliet y yo no tenemos nada serio— enumera con los dedos —; y dos, ¡aquí nadie nos ve, Near!

—Sí, pe-pero…

—¡A ver!— interrumpe haciendo un gesto con las manos —Imagina que soy tu tipo, ¿sí?— retrocede unos cuantos pasos para entrar en personaje y dramatizar cada una de sus palabras —Imagina que estás sentado en la barra de un bar— comienza con voz seductora —, llevo un rato observándote, no vas acompañado, muchos se acercan pero los ignoras a todos, nuestras miradas se encuentran y aunque sonríes, apartas la mirada, como rechazándome al igual que a los otros, pero para mí esa sonrisa fue una invitación así que me pongo de pie y voy por ti— camina de forma elegante, Near no puede dejar de verlo, continúa en el mismo rincón pero ya no intenta alejarse, de hecho hasta podría decir que se siente hipnotizado por Light, por su voz, su sonrisa, su andar y, finalmente, por la forma en la que lo sujeta del mentón —, me acerco hasta ti, rodeo tu cintura— Near suelta un jadeo al momento en que los dedos de Light rozan su abdomen —, estamos tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozan, te escucho respirar agitado, tu cálido aliento se mezcla con el mío, y en ese momento, mirándote a los ojos, te digo que eres lo más hermoso que he visto. ¿Qué me dirías?

—¿Gra-cias?— pronuncia tras un suspiro, pero el hechizo bajo el cual se encuentra desaparece al momento que Light se aparta bruscamente.

—¡No, Near, no! ¡Deberías decirme algo subido de tono o al menos halagarme!

—No creo que esto sea buena idea, Light— murmura decepcionado de sí mismo —. No soy… _sexy_ , ¿cómo esperas que finja que le gusto a alguien?

—¿Quieres que Mello caiga rendido a tus pies o no?— Near asiente aunque ya no tan emocionado como al principio —. Entonces hazme caso. No te estoy pidiendo que vayas por la vida besándote con todo el que se te cruza enfrente… solo quiero que te _relajes_ un poco— dice lo último con un tono más varonil mientras se acerca de nuevo y, entrando otra vez en personaje, le rodea la cintura con un brazo y le sujeta la barbilla con la otra mano —. Quiero que me demuestres el erotismo que se esconde bajo esa carita de niño bueno.

—Light…— jadea paralizado, de nuevo se siente hipnotizado mientras su corazón palpita desbocado, ansioso y a la vez temeroso de lo que se avecina.

El castaño continúa con sus provocaciones, le dice que es hermoso mientras le pellizca con delicadeza la suave piel de su cintura. Tiene los ojos de Nate enganchados a los suyos mientras esa pequeña boca que se encuentra entreabierta deja escapar jadeos casi inaudibles cada vez que sus narices se rozan.

Se inclina un poco más mientras con su mano lo atrae hacia sí. Roza esos pequeños labios con los suyos y para su deleite, Near cierra los ojos; sin embargo, en lugar de darle lo que el otro espera, desciende hasta esa barbilla, donde delicadamente deposita un beso antes de arañar con sus dientes la pálida piel.

—Me encanta esa expresión que haces cada vez que aprieto tu cintura, me hace preguntar cómo sería sin toda esta ropa... — se deja llevar, quizá demasiado, las caricias y roces para él son ahora por diversión, un entretenido juego de seducción como el que haría con cualquier cliente.

Pero, aunque ha olvidado el objetivo, parece que sus métodos dan resultado. Estimulado por el erotismo hecho persona que tiene enfrente, Near se coloca de puntillas y busca por su propia cuenta esos labios. Light da un respingo imperceptible, el repentino beso lo hace salir del personaje en el que se había adentrado y casi retrocede por acto reflejo, afortunadamente reacciona a tiempo y en lugar de alejarse, corresponde. Los labios de Near tiemblan como si fuese inexperto o como si estuviese dudando de sus acciones; intenta dejarse llevar pero ahora que ya está ahí, simplemente no puede; sus trémulos labios aprisionan el labio inferior de Light entre pequeños besos ruidosos pero no está listo para ir más allá, así que se aleja.

—¿Cómo lo hice?— Pregunta ladeando el rostro, hay timidez y un poco de decepción en su voz, no fue capaz de besar a alguien sin pensar en Mello.

—¿Ves que no fue tan difícil?— Light finge no darse cuenta porque hasta cierto punto considera que el beso no fue un completo fracaso, al menos logró que tomara la iniciativa —. Ahora tenemos que volver allá adentro y buscarte un hombre— dice a la vez que lo toma de la mano para regresar, pero Near vuelve a hundirse en su escondite.

—¡Dijiste que solo iba a fingirlo!

—¡ _Argh_ , qué lata contigo!— gruñe mientras se rasca con desesperación la coronilla —. Hay que darle pruebas, ¿no?

Comienza a explicarle el plan sin obviar ningún detalle y manteniendo un tono pausado para que todo quede claro; le indica que deben ir allá adentro y buscar un tipo decente con quien pueda hablar por un rato, lo suficiente para que Mello lo vea, luego nada más debe fingir que sigue en contacto con ese mismo hombre.

Near asiente solo por compromiso, no está seguro de poder hacerlo, él no es extrovertido ni promiscuo como las personas que lo rodean, pero quiere serlo si eso significa que lo dejarán de ver como el pobre niño ingenuo de siempre. No obstante tiene una pregunta, ¿cómo van a saber si ese hombre es homosexual?

—¿Nunca has escuchado que ojo de loca no se equivoca?— sonríe de lado y vuelve a tomarlo de la mano, sin embargo tan pronto gira, choca contra el pilar que tiene a su lado derecho —¡Auuuuch!

—¡Dioos! ¿¡Estás bien!?— preocupado, se sitúa frente a él e intenta retirarle las manos del rostro para poder ver qué tan grave fue el golpe —¿¡Cómo no lo viste si lo tenías enfrente!?

—¡Está oscuro, ¿ok?— se justifica pese a que sabe que no fue solo a causa de la oscuridad; su ojo derecho cada vez es menos confiable y ahora quizá hasta quede peor luego de semejante golpe, y todo por un estúpido pilar, ¿¡a quién se le ocurrió construirlo ahí!?

—Debemos ir adentro y buscarte hielo.

Quizá Near se considere un inútil cuando de seducción se trata pero se convierte en toda una madre preocupada cuando alguien está lastimado. Lo toma de la mano y es él quien comienza a jalarlo por la vereda que rodea el local mientras lo regaña por ser tan descuidado, ¡el jodido pilar estaba justo enfrente! ¿¡Cómo rayos no lo vio!?

Light va cubriéndose la frente con una mano mientras murmura que no es un niño pequeño como para que lo regañen, aunque el mohín que ha formado con los labios sugiere lo contrario.

En las afueras no se ve ningún alma más que la de los guardias que cuidan la entrada. Avanzan aún entre regaños y murmullos, pero como si de un _déjà vu_ se tratara, alguien aparece de quién sabe dónde y le arrebata a Light al envolverlo en un efusivo abrazo.

—¿Teru?— el castaño arruga la nariz al percibir el aroma a nicotina que rodea al pelinegro.

—¡El mismo!— su divertido tono de voz es fingido y Light lo nota.

—¿Estás bien?— le susurra mientras le da un par de palmadas en la espalda. Mikami se separa y le sonríe antes de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Yo siempre estoy bien— contesta dejando salir el humo; sin embargo Light no está tan seguro

—Nate, ¿nos das un segundo?— le pide al chico de cabellos blancos, quien asiente y luego se aleja un poco para darles espacio —Misa me dijo que te peleaste de nuevo con tu padre, ¿qué pasó?

—Ah, lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes, quiere que estudie lo mismo que él estudió— se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia mientras lleva el cigarrillo de nuevo hasta su boca— , pero tranquilo que yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te saliste?

— _Argh_ , porque entre mi papá y Misa iban a volverme loco— pone los ojos en blanco antes de dejar caer la colilla al suelo y pisarla.

—Pensé que ella te gustaba— comenta con una sonrisa ladina y alzando la ceja. Tal vez deba tomar en cuenta no contarle precisamente a Near su intento fallido de Cupido ahora que es su consejero amoroso.

—Me gustas tú— responde con esa seguridad que lo caracteriza —. Lástima que seas hombre.

El castaño menea la cabeza y le suelta un golpe en el hombro mientras le pide que no se pase de idiota; a veces las insinuaciones de Mikami lo incomodan pero la mayoría del tiempo no les da importancia porque básicamente su amigo le tira la onda a todo lo que se mueve.

—No me hiciste escribir cartas anónimas a Misa tres semanas seguidas para que ahora me digas que ya no te gusta— podría pasar bromeando sobre todas las tonterías que Teru ha hecho las quinientas mil veces que ha estado enamorado, pero ya se ausentó demasiado y Elle debe estarlo buscando —. Volvamos adentro, ¿sí?

—No, yo me quedaré un rato más, pero en un momento los alcanzo, ¿está bien?

Light cede pero solo porque debe regresar antes de que la presentación comience.

—Bueno, pero no te demores— le hace una señal a Near y el bajito vuelve a acercarse —. Vamos, Nate.

Sin embargo antes de que se alejen, Mikami lo sostiene del brazo.

—Solo para que quede claro, Misa aún me gusta pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera un monje budista sería tan paciente como para soportarla— dicho su mensaje lo suelta.

Light suelta una risilla y asiente, no puede contradecir a Teru, realmente Misa es capaz de desesperar a… cualquiera.

—¡Nate, tengo un plan!— dice de repente mientras vuelve a tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo a rastras hasta el interior.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunta un poco agitado, sus pequeñas piernas tienen que moverse más rápido que las del otro para mantener el ritmo.

—Ya te dije, tengo un plan… y Misa va a ayudarnos.

* * *

—¿Y yo por qué debería ayudarte?— Pregunta la chica sin voltear a verlo y sin esa chispa de alegría típica de ella. Continúa caminando al lado de la mesa de aperitivos con un plato en la mano mientras observa los tentempiés, buscando alguno que se le antoje. Light la sigue de cerca, sujetando aún la mano de Near.

—Porque es para Nate— espera que esa respuesta sea suficiente. Puede rechazarlo a él pero ¿quién le diría que no a ese enano de ojos grandes?

Sin embargo Misa sigue molesta porque Light no tardó poco tiempo como prometió y porque Teru ya ni siquiera apareció.

—Me dejaron sola— le reprocha con voz monótona mientras se sirve dos aperitivos —. Si quieres que te ayude, primero debes presentarme a ese bombón.

Light pone los ojos en blanco y a espaldas de su amiga hace una pequeña rabieta con las manos que dura tan solo dos segundos, los suficientes para calmarse y seguir insistiendo.

—Anda, Misaaaa, preséntame a alguien y yo luego te presento al idiota ese— sabe que no puede ser de otra forma, si él le presenta primero a la versión no agraciada de Elle, ella se emocionará hablando y adiós a su plan de presentarle a Near un hombre guapo que mate de celos a Mello.

—Light, yo creo que…— interrumpe Near casi alzando la mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar, pero guarda silencio automáticamente al momento que el castaño le lanza una mirada amenazadora, como pidiéndole que se calle y que lo deje a él hacerse cargo de todo.

Quizá está cometiendo un error al querer llevar a cabo su plan con tanta insistencia. Sus intenciones son buenas, claro que quiere ayudar a Near a tener más confianza en sí mismo, pero también quiere vengarse de Mello, ser él quien lo vea con desprecio cuando se de cuenta que gracias a su ayuda Near lo dejo de lado. Sin embargo no es consciente que más que a Mello, todo esto puede lastimar a la persona que salió en su defensa y quien de forma ingenua le ha dado toda su confianza a ciegas.

—Si me ayudas…— inspira hondo como para tomar valor. Sabe que solo hay una cosa que puede ofrecerle y que ella aceptará sin pensarlo dos veces; Misa siempre se queja de que no tiene con quien ir de _shopping_ porque sus únicos dos mejores amigos son hombres, no le emociona en absoluto la idea de pasar una tarde entera en el centro comercial con una mujer indecisa, pero ya llegó demasiado lejos como para desistir ahora —, te prometo acompañarte a ir de compras la próxima vez que vayas.

Misa se detiene y voltea, él sonríe.

—¿Cargaras las compras por mí?— lo ve directamente alzando una ceja, como probándolo.

Le parece extraño, sabe que Misa siempre va acompañada de dos empleadas para no tener que cargar nada, pero supone que es su manera de vengarse. Suelta un suspiro, ¿y si mejor lo hace por su cuenta?, mejor aún ¿y si le pide ayuda a Teru? Teru no es de lo que les gusta hablar mucho y tiene cara de antipático todo el tiempo, pero a alguien debe conocer… o quizá…

—¡Sí, sí, como quieras!— farfulla al momento que Misa hace el amague por girar para seguir su camino.

La chica se voltea con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y dando un brinquito. La idea de ir de compras con un hombre tampoco le emociona, la mayoría son aburridos e impacientes, pero siempre disfruta cuando consigue lo que quiere.

—¡Bien!, ¿a quién quieres que te presente?— su voz vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, divertida y un poco chillona. Había dado gritos internos desde que Light le mencionó el plan de conseguir pareja al adorable pequeño de cabellos blancos, pero tenía que hacerle drama primero o dejaría de ser ella si no lo hacía.

—No lo sé, tú eres la que conoce a todos, _miss socialite—_ sabe que, a diferencia de él que solo "conoce" lo que sale en revistas y periódicos, Misa si se relaciona con toda esa gente.

Tanto Near como Light se dejan guiar por ella cuando les coloca un brazo sobre los hombros a cada uno, llevándolos hasta ese espacio vacío del salón cerca de la entrada.

—Ummm…— se lleva una mano hasta la barbilla mientras observa todas las mesas desde su posición, buscando a la víctima perfecta, pero ni siquiera debe pensarlo mucho, recuerda que su padre le pidió que fuese a saludar a un amigo de la familia y que ella prefirió ir por algo de comida, pero ese hombre le parece la opción perfecta —¡Stephen Gevanni!

Light sonríe de lado, satisfecho con la elección. Ha leído sobre él, de hecho lo sigue en redes sociales, hace unos días publicó una fotografía en la playa donde se podía apreciar toda la paciencia y el amor que sus padres invirtieron al crearlo.

—¿Y ese quién es?— pregunta Near aún nervioso. Sabe que solo deberá charlar con ese hombre mientras Light se lleva a Misa para presentarla con Beyond, en ese momento Mello preguntará por él y será cuando lo vea conversando con ese sujeto. El problema es que no sabe que podría hablar con alguien que no conoce.

—¡Es el vicepresidente comercial en _gamelo-x_ y es un amor de persona!— asegura Misa, quien ha intercambiado algunas palabras con él en fiestas familiares.

—Y muy guapo— añade el castaño a la vez que lo toma del brazo para que no se quede atrás cuando Misa comienza a guiarlos.

—No sabes a cuantas mujeres decepcionó cuando se declaró gay hace tres años— comenta ella pero en un tono más bajo mientras se abren camino entre las mesas.

Las cortas piernas de Near se mueven involuntariamente por el salón a la vez que intenta convencerse de que no será tan difícil, _«puedes hacerlo, Nate»_ se repite mentalmente mientras Light lo jala. Se pregunta si Mello sentirá al menos la mitad de lo que él sintió todas esas veces que lo vio regresar a casa con otro; el problema es que, contrario a lo que Light dice, él no se siente bien sabiendo que le hará daño, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Luego de esquivar personas y sillas mal puestas, se detienen frente a una mesa, donde dos hombres charlan y beben vino de forma amena. Uno de ellos se pone de pie tan pronto nota la presencia de la chica, y la altura de ese sujeto es algo que sorprende a los dos que están detrás de ella. Gevanni no parece ser mucho más alto que Light, pero hay algo en su porte de hombros anchos y penetrante mirada que da la impresión de que lo fuera. A Near ese cuerpo grande junto a la clara diferencia de edades que existe entre ellos lo alarma, intenta retroceder pero Light aún lo sujeta y lo mantiene en su sitio.

Misa saluda al otro hombre en la mesa y luego se pone en puntillas para susurrarle algo a Gevanni, acto seguido les presenta a sus amigos. Se estrechan las manos antes de que el empresario vuelva a su asiento mientras les pide que los acompañen.

Lógicamente ella es la que más habla debido a que lo conoce desde hace mucho; le platica sobre su padre, la escuela, la última colección de su diseñador favorito, pero en casi todos sus comentarios añade un _«¿verdad, Nate?»_ para dirigir, de forma nada disimulada, la atención al pequeño de ojos grandes, y éste asiente o menea la cabeza en cada ocasión. Light se abstiene de comentar, salvo que le hagan alguna pregunta; espera el momento ideal para decir que debe retirarse y pedirle a Misa que lo acompañe un momento para dejar a Nate solo, pero no sabe cómo interrumpir la conversación sin ser demasiado obvio; para su suerte no debe pensar en una excusa, ésta llega por sí sola.

—Buenas noches— interrumpe Elle saludando a los presentes —¿Nos permiten un segundo?— sin ser brusco toma el brazo de Light y lo lleva consigo a una zona apartada —¿Dónde rayos has estado?— murmura entre dientes, sin que su rostro refleje la molestia palpable en sus palabras, no quiere que nadie se percate de que ocurre algo entre ellos.

—Conociendo el lugar con Misa y Near. Tú me dijiste que podía hacerlo— le recuerda casi como si lo estuviera culpando.

Elle suelta el aire por la boca en un intento de calmarse. Es cierto, se lo dijo esa tarde que hablaron por teléfono, sin embargo fue claro con sus palabras, podía distraerse con sus amigos y recorrer el lugar si quería pero hasta que el evento principal finalizara, le había indicado que antes era necesario que estuviera siquiera a la vista por si lo necesitaba, porque tampoco es correcto que llevando acompañante se le vea solo todo el tiempo . Por un momento piensa que quizá llevar a Light no fue su mejor idea, pero lo hizo porque de alguna forma quería que su cumpleaños fuera especial, lejos del deprimente mundo en el que vive, ahora piensa que a lo mejor las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles con un profesional a su lado. Sin embargo desecha esa idea, hasta el momento Light ha sabido comportarse, se ausentó pero tampoco es que haya armado algún escándalo; se convence de que solamente está nervioso, es la primera vez que presentará un proyecto que estuvo bajo su mando de principio a fin en vez de terminar o retomar ideas que Roger y Watari dejaron antes de retirarse y quiere que todo salga perfecto.

—La presentación empieza en cinco minutos, te necesito en la mesa— es lo único que le dice con un tono casi autoritario, se evita explicaciones acerca del protocolo, solo le pide que no tarde. Light asiente prometiéndole que estará ahí en un minuto.

Una vez el pelinegro se aleja lo suficiente, Light va por su amiga. Segunda parte del plan: dejar solo a Nate.

—Misa, Lawliet pregunta si podemos ayudarle en algo. Será rápido— añade para dejar la seguridad de que volverán pronto.

Toda esta actuación es por mera formalidad, Gevanni ya sabe lo que ocurre desde que Misa le pidió al oído que le siguiera la corriente. Ese muchacho blanquito no le atrae completamente, se ve demasiado joven para su gusto, pero hay algo en su tímida mirada que le llama la atención; además aunque se sintiera incómodo con su presencia, no sería capaz de pedirle que se vaya, es demasiado amable y le tiene mucho cariño a Misa como para hacerlo.

Light le susurra a Near que quite esa cara de cachorro asustado y que al menos intente pasarla bien, luego se marchan. Near sabe que esto durará a lo mucho diez minutos, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, y tampoco ayuda el hecho de que el otro hombre —Hashimoto si mal no recuerda— se retire diciendo que saldrá a fumarse un cigarro, dejándolo ahí solo con ese hombre de mirada intimidante.

—Entonces, ¿Nate, verdad?— es Gevanni quien rompe el silencio tan pronto están a solas, su voz cálida contrasta con su aspecto serio. Alza un poco una mano para llamar la atención de un camarero sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma agradable pero a la vez seductora —¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Champán, whisky, vino?

—Una piña colada— el empresario suelta una risilla que lo avergüenza; no puede descifrar con exactitud el motivo de esa sonrisa pero de repente se siente tan incómodo en su propia piel que lo lleva a pensar que ese sujeto se burla de él por ser tan… patéticamente insulso —… _con un poco de ron—_ añade antes de que el hombre de camisa blanca y chaleco negro se marche.

Se yergue sobre el asiento mientras espera su bebida, las piernas le tiemblan pero intenta controlarse para que los nervios no se reflejen en su rostro, pero es complicado cuando tienes a alguien de frente viéndote tan fijamente.

—¿Prefiere que lo llamen por su nombre o por su apellido?— su voz es menos temblorosa en esta ocasión aunque no por ello del todo segura.

—Como tú quieras mientras no me trates de usted— le guiña un ojo antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Inevitablemente Near agacha la cabeza sonrojado debido al tono sensual junto a ese gesto que, viniendo de un hombre como Gevanni, descolocaría a cualquiera. Según los consejos de Light, debería hacer un comentario parecido pero las palabras no le salen y eso le decepciona. Quiere demostrar y, sobre todo, convencerse de que ya no es un chiquillo aburrido e ingenuo. Sin embargo una parte de él siente que se está traicionando a sí mismo.

Mientras la conversación de Near y Gevanni fluye de manera lenta, Misa va detrás de Light, acomodándose el escote sin dejar de seguirlo. A sus dieciocho años nunca ha tenido novio, los chicos del colegio no son su tipo, la mayoría tienen ese acento _fresa_ que odia en el sexo opuesto. Es por ello que le emociona conocer a un hombre guapo pero con aspecto rebelde, un hombre que grita masculinidad por cada poro. Aún no ha cruzado ni una palabra con él y su lado más adolescente ya va armando futuras citas dobles que tendrá con su amigo y todos los posibles lugares que podrían visitar. Sin embargo su mundo de ensueño se desvanece cuando choca contra Light luego de que éste se detuviera sin que ella lo notara.

—Déjame hablar primero con él— hay un poco de nerviosismo en su petición. Desconoce la orientación sexual de ese muchacho pero lo que sí sabe es que al menos tres de los amigos de Elle son gays, y le preocupa que la cosa esa también lo sea, Misa lo matará si es así.

Sin embargo su preocupación no es algo que ella note, Misa accede porque cree que es lo mejor, no quiere pasar la vergüenza de que la rechacen en su cara.

Le dice que lo espere, ella asiente. Da los últimos pasos que lo llevan hasta esa mesa, donde su presencia de nuevo no es bien recibida.

—¿Ya conseguiste a alguien para más noche?— pregunta Mello con una sonrisa burlesca.

Para Light es difícil guardarse sus palabras, está acostumbrado a no dejarse insultar por nadie y tampoco quiere dejarle pasar una más a ese tipo pero… Uno, no quiere arruinar la noche de Elle; dos, no quiere que se arme un escándalo en el que todos, en especial Misa, se enteren de lo habilidoso que es cuando se pone de rodillas y no específicamente para orar.

—¡Beyond!— dice en cambio con un tono jovial, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el menor de los pelinegros. Éste lo ve con cierto fastidio mientras le da un sorbo a la botella de cerveza que tiene en la mano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Arreglar las cosas contigo.

Matt es el primero en sonreír, quizá la forma excitante en la que lo conoció influye en su percepción, pero no cree que Light sea tan oportunista, malagradecido y falso como Mello y Beyond dicen. Y esto lo demuestra.

—¿Dónde está Near?— pregunta el rubio cuando luego de unos segundos, la cabeza de algodón del albino sigue sin aparecer.

—Sé que no te caigo bien— continúa, ignorando deliberadamente a Mello —, pero le gustas a una amiga mía.

—¿Y qué con eso?— se encoge de hombros como si no le importara, aunque el repentino brillo en sus ojos delata su curiosidad.

—Que pese a que no nos llevamos bien, no me caes mal y le hablé maravillas de ti a ella. Ahora quiere conocerte— nota que esos ojos de muerto brillan aún más, lo que, para su alivio, significa que Misa tiene oportunidad.

—¿Dónde está Near?— repite Mello, esta vez entre dientes y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sin embargo Beyond no está para sus dramas, ¿qué acaso no está escuchando que una chica está interesado en él? Con cierto fastidio le pide que se calle y luego vuelve su vista al castaño.

—Sígueme contando de esa chica, Light. Siéntate— con una repentina amabilidad, le jala una silla a su lado. No es que tenga problemas para conquistar mujeres, pero todo su entorno es tan gay que el sexo opuesto es lo que menos abunda.

A Light ese cambio de actitud le causa gracia pero se contiene. No significa que pueda fiarse, sabe que los hombres dicen y hacen lo que sea cuando quieren conseguir algo, así como él lo hizo solo para desquitarse un poco.

—Nate está allá— señala con su dedo índice una de las mesas del fondo. Había esperado el momento indicado, un acercamiento más íntimo es mucho pedir pero se conforma con ver a Near sonriendo mientras sus labios se mueven, como si hablara de algo emocionante.

Sonríe disimuladamente cuando ve a Mello voltear y ponerse en pie súbitamente, está seguro que ese idiota irá hasta esa mesa a hacer el ridículo, pero para su mala suerte, Matt lo sujeta de la muñeca y le pide que se calme.

—Vuelve a tu asiento— no afloja su agarre pese a que Mello no hace el esfuerzo por soltarse, más bien se le ve agitado y a la vez desconcertado, pero no parece dispuesto a ir hasta allá, es como si algo dentro de su cabeza se lo impidiera.

—¿¡Quién es ese tipo!?— suelta un golpe con la mano empuñada sobre la mesa mientras vuelve a su asiento como Matt se lo pidió. Siempre ha sido alguien celoso, impulsivo y quizá hasta un poco violento, no lo niega, pero en este momento lo que siente está muy por arriba de lo que pudo haber sentido alguna vez en la vida porque es una combinación de enojo, traición y celos.

Matt y Beyond, sin tener una idea de todo lo que está pasando por la cabeza del otro, le piden que se calme, que no es tan grave, que solo están ahí hablando, aunque suponen que lo que realmente le molesta es verlo sonriendo con otro. Pero para Mello va más allá de unos simples celos de verlo hablar con otro sujeto, y es que Near lleva semanas apenas dirigiéndole la palabra, apenas dedicándole una mirada, casi ignorando su presencia cuando están en una misma habitación; entiende que aún está dolido y que no quiera ni verlo pero le parece que esto es un acto deliberado por molestarlo, ¡pero es que su pelusa no es así! Sabe que lo lastimó con su rechazo pero Near no es de las personas que hacen a un lado sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, además es tan tímido que cada vez que intentó darle un beso en público lo tuvo que persuadir antes, ¿¡y ahora resulta que está hablando con un tipo al que está seguro que no conoce!?

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunta Light fingiendo sorpresa, debiendo contener las ganas de reír ante el patético semblante descojonado y agitado del rubio, pero tan solo su voz hace que los rabiosos zafiros de Mello se dirijan a él.

—Tú tuviste algo que ver, ¿no es cierto?— lo acusa señalándolo con el dedo índice mientras se pone de pie y se inclina sobre la mesa apoyándose con la otra mano.

—¡Ahora estás siendo paranoico, Mihael Keehl!— Matt también se levanta de su asiento y sujeta a su amigo por lo hombros para alejarlo —¡Acompáñame al baño!— es una orden, Mello necesita remojarse el rostro, respirar y calmarse.

—Yo no hice nada…— susurra cabizbajo cuando los otros dos dejan la mesa entre pataletas del rubio.

Beyond enarca una ceja y vuelve a darle un sorbo a su cerveza. ¿Desde cuando tan inocente? Si nunca hubiera pasado lo que sucedió la noche que su hermano y él decidieron ayudarlo, hubiera caído ante esa imagen de niño que no mata ni una mosca, pero sabe que Yagami es todo menos un santo. Sin embargo no significa que no caiga en cuenta que él es seis años mayor y que todo este tiempo no se ha comportado como tal.

—Ignóralo, solo está celoso— le da un par de palmadas en la espalda como hace Elle en algunas ocasiones. A Light esa reacción pacífica lo descoloca pero asume que debe ser porque Beyond está interesado en conocer a Misa.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento pero mi amiga está atrás esperando que la llame— Beyond, quien daba un largo sorbo a lo último que quedaba en la botella, tose escandalosamente al atragantarse y un poco de cerveza sale por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando Light le dijo que alguien quería conocerlo, pensó que les arreglaría una cita, ¡No que fuera a pasar justo ahora!

—¿Dón-de?— masculla aún agitado mientras se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano y hace la botella vacía a un lado.

Light hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no arrugar la nariz, definitivamente Misa lo mandará a volar en la primera cita, si es que no sucede antes cuando su amiga vea la botella vacía de cerveza, ¿Quién bebe eso en un evento como este? Supone que fue Elle quien autorizó que le sirvieran una al corriente de su hermano. Hace un movimiento disimulado con el rostro en dirección a Misa, Beyond voltea disimuladamente por sobre su hombro.

—¡Está buenísima! Como para… _mmm_ — hace un sonido con la garganta como albañil que se viene en los pantalones con solo ver a una mujer bonita. _¡Que fino!_ Piensa Light con ironía mientras le hace una señal a Misa para que se acerque —¿Cómo me veo, Light?— se vuelve hacia el castaño mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello y las delgadas cejas para que nada esté fuera de su lugar.

—Te ves bien— salvo por las gotas de cerveza que le mojaron la camisa, Beyond luce presentable.

El menor de los Lawliet se pone en pie y espera a la chica bonita de cabello dorado, a quien le pide su mano para darle un beso sobre los nudillos antes de jalar una silla e invitarla a que los honre con su presencia. Light ni siquiera interviene, Beyond no necesita intermediarios, es caballeroso y galante cuando la situación lo amerita. Misa se sonroja y en un principio se le nota tímida pero poco a poco va tomando confianza mediante la conversación avanza. A Light le sorprende que ese raro si sepa comportarse, pero no cae ante esos intentos de coquetería, no es ni la mitad de atractivo como lo es Elle por más que sean gemelos.

—¿Y ocurría algo?— pregunta Misa señalando las sillas vacías, ella estaba a unos metros esperando que Light lo llamara cuando vio a dos muchachos pasar hacia los baños, uno iba con cara de querer golpear a alguien.

Beyond le explica muy superficialmente lo ocurrido, le dice que uno de ellos tuvo un problema pero que no se preocupe. Continúan hablando, Misa cada vez suelta más la lengua pero Beyond está tan embelesado con su belleza y prominente delantera que no se inmuta ante los repentinos brinquitos que la chica da, de hecho los disfruta viendo como todo en ella se mueve.

Light medio sonríe, Misa debe estar realmente ciega si no nota que ese tipo siempre desvía la mirada hacia abajo. _«Que lo disfrute»_ piensa, sabe que no le va a durar mucho, Misa jamás andaría ni siquiera con un chico de clase media, se va a sentir estafada cuando se entere que el adinerado solo es Elle, y Beyond va a saber lo que se siente que te vean como si fueras menos, como si tuvieras una asquerosa enfermedad contagiosa. Aunque quizá Beyond no la pase tan mal como lo pasará Mello si Near decide seguir sus consejos.

* * *

La presentación fue un éxito, Elle no titubeó ni una sola vez, se mostró seguro pese a que la mirada de todos en el salón estaban puestas sobre él. Recibió una cálida ovación de todos los presentes tan pronto dio las gracias y los invitó a seguir disfrutando de la velada. Hubo más fotografías, en las cuatro primeras pidió posar solo junto a Light porque de alguna forma quería que todos los vieran juntos, luego se añadieron algunos ejecutivos y la muestra que llevaron al lanzamiento, dos monóculos en forma de rectángulos delgados que servirán para proyectar el videojuego frente a los jugadores tal y como demostraron en la presentación.

Las entrevistas quedaron para después de la cena, cuando buena parte de los invitados ya se habían marchado, Elle le dijo a Light que no era necesario que lo acompañara, que podía quedarse en la mesa. El problema es que no es el único que decidió irse; Near ni siquiera regresó luego de la presentación, parece que simpatizó con Stephen más de lo que esperaba; Mello, quien no lo soporta, dijo que estaría en la barra; Matt salió por un cigarrillo y Beyond invitó a Misa a caminar por el jardín un rato. Ahora, mientras el presidente y los ejecutivos encargados del evento están rodeados de camarógrafos y reporteros, Light está solo en la mesa junto a un vaso casi vacío de jugo de naranja que Elle le envió hace unos minutos con Matt, manipula un trozo de pañuelo desgastado con una mano mientras con la otra sostiene el celular pegado en su oreja, esperando que su llamada sea atendida.

—¿Hola?— contesta del otro lado una voz carrasposa y cansada.

—Señora Martí, es Light— el castaño medio sonríe al escucharla, cuando era pequeño y los hijos de ella no se habían ido aún al extranjero buscando una mejor vida, solía pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de ella.

—¿Light?, muchachito ¿ya viste la hora que es?— Alza la voz a manera de regaño pero a su edad y con sus problemas respiratorios, sufre un ataque de tos que hace sonar su pecho como si fuera un tambor.

—Ya sé que es tarde, lo siento mucho— se arrepiente de haber llamado, su intención no era que ella se pusiera mal —¿Está bien?

—S-Sí…— contesta aún tosiendo un poco luego de ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina —¿A qué hora vuelves?— su voz suena más carrasposa que antes debido a la sensación lacerante en su garganta.

—Es que no sé…— dice apenas audible, no quiere que ella vuelva a sufrir otro ataque —¿Cómo está mi mamá?

—Se durmió después de cenar.

—¿Y bebió algo antes de dormir?— pregunta con un poco de temor en su voz mientras aprieta el viejo pañuelo en su mano, el cual en una esquina tiene un pequeño corazón bordado que casi siempre lleva consigo; su madre lo bordó y se lo dio como regalo cuando cumplió quince años; es el último regalo que recibió de ella, a sus dieciséis ella estaba muy ebria, a sus diecisiete lo olvidó y hoy a sus dieciocho es una combinación de las dos.

—Light…— dice luego de unos segundos de vacilación —, sabes que esto es un proceso, no puede dejar de beber de la noche a la mañana, eso sería igual de mortal que continuar bebiendo— ella, que perdió a su esposo hace dos años a causa del alcohol, sabe que no es fácil para ninguna de las partes —, pero ella dice que lo está intentando.

Es cierto que Sachiko no ha tenido una terrible recaída luego de lo de Liam, ha intentado controlarse dentro de lo que cabe aunque no todos los días lo logra con éxito, pero ya es un avance del que ella se siente orgullosa. Pero intenta explicarle eso a alguien que el día anterior se fue a la cama pensando estúpidamente que esa mañana sería despertado con las _mañanitas,_ un desayuno o al menos un pancito con mermelada; Light es muy inteligente y entiende lo que es el alcoholismo pero también necesita que alguien lo entienda a él.

—Señora Martí, no sé a qué horas regresaré a casa— el cambio en su voz es notorio, se le escucha fatigado, motivo por el cual ella se reserva cualquier otro regaño —¿Podría dormir esta noche en mi casa? Le pagaré nocturnidad y todo— son casi las once de la noche y ella es una mujer mayor, así que le ofrece su cama, él dormirá en el sofá tan pronto llegue.

—Está bien— cede porque el dinero siempre hace falta. Sí por ella fuera, ayudaría a Light cada que se lo pidiera, no por Sachiko sino por él, pero a su edad ya no es fácil —. Pero no vengas tan noche, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a estudiar.

—Mañana no hay clases— le recuerda con una media sonrisa mientras se retira el sudor de su frente con el pañuelo. De repente hace calor.

—Igual, no es bueno que te desveles. Si fueras mi hijo a las ocho estarías dormido— es un regaño maternal pero de la forma que no duele, sino más bien que reconforta.

Pero para Light continuar con la conversación es cada vez más difícil, el sudor comienza a bajarle copiosamente por el cuello y las manos le tiemblan mientras que los súbitamente acelerados latidos de su corazón le resuenan en los oídos.

—Señora Martí— interrumpe de repente, restregándose los ojos para aclarar su visión porque todo frente a él se ha vuelto borroso —, debo cortar.

Ni siquiera espera una respuesta, guarda su teléfono y el pañuelo en un bolsillo. Quizá ya apagaron el aire acondicionado o quizá las luces son muy blancas pero necesita salir de ahí. Sin embargo antes de poder ponerse en pie, un hombre con una cámara colgando del cuello toma asiento a su lado.

—Disculpa, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas— de la misma forma atrevida saca una pequeña grabadora y la acerca un poco al rostro del otro —. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es la relación que tienes con Elle Lawliet? Porque se veían muy cariñosos cuando recién llegaron, ¿eres su…

—Váyase— interrumpe intentando ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero su rostro afligido y flojos movimientos llaman la atención del reportero.

—¿Te sientes bien?— Pregunta preocupado, levantándose mientras guarda su grabadora y lo sujeta del brazo para evitar que caiga —Vamos afuera para que tomes aire fresco.

—¡No me toque!— Vocifera lanzándole un manotazo que el otro evita sin problemas.

—Solo intento ayudar…— susurra aún sujetándole el brazo y ahora también la muñeca. No entiende cómo los jóvenes de hoy en día no pueden asistir a una fiesta sin tener que pasarse de copas.

—¡Dije que no me toque! ¡Suélteme!—. Se revuelve con más ímpetu mientras su pecho se ensancha y contrae de forma errática, emitiendo un sonido agonizante cada vez que intenta tomar bocanadas de aire sin éxito.

—Debes calmarte…— Sigue insistiendo aún cuando el muchacho le pide entre gritos que se aleje.

El problema es que la algarabía llama la atención de los presentes, y el estado de por sí ya alterado de Light empeora cuando siente que otras dos personas lo sujetan desde atrás.

La entrevista de Elle se interrumpe tan pronto el bullicio los alcanza, los pocos camarógrafos y reporteros autorizados que lo rodeaban se dispersan y van hasta el lugar de donde vienen los gritos para sacar fotografías, un escándalo siempre vende más que una nota. Elle también va detrás de ellos luego de creer haber reconocido cierta cabeza de cabellos castaños; se abre paso entre las personas hasta llegar al centro, solo para encontrarse a un Light tembloroso, arrodillado y encorvado frente a un charco de vómito mientras grita que no lo toquen a tres personas que intentan ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Nota también la presencia de un hombre que lanza improperios al aire mientras intenta retirarse con las manos el exceso de esa asquerosa sustancia viscosa que cayó sobre su camisa, pero a Elle no podría importarle menos el estado de ese sujeto, sin dudarlo se retira el saco y cae al lado de Light mientras lo cubre con él.

—Aléjense— su orden se dirige hacia quienes, quizá de buena fe, quisieron ayudarlo pero debido a la poca humanidad de los demás que solo se limitan a observar e inmortalizar el momento, la atmósfera es asfixiante y el hecho de que ellos intenten hacer razonar a Light en el medio de un agobiante entorno solo empeora la situación —¡Que se alejen! ¡Lo están sofocando!— Grita, y en esta ocasión los tres obedecen su orden.

—Que puto asco— gruñe por cuarta vez el sujeto que recibió buena parte de lo que Light tenía en su estómago hasta hace unos minutos. Gira e intenta abrirse paso entre las personas mientras continúa lanzando insultos al aire. A Elle le molesta escucharlo y sobre todo le enfurece que sigan tomando fotografías.

—¿¡Dónde está seguridad!?— vocifera mientras intenta cubrir con su cuerpo la imagen de Light. Está harto de los _click_ y destellos, ¿cómo es posible que nadie haya hecho nada para detenerlos?

En ese momento agentes uniformados se hacen presentes, pero imponer orden no les es difícil; la mayoría son invitados, éstos regresan a sus mesas para tomar sus cosas y marcharse, los pocos camarógrafos apagan sus cámaras y también se apartan como harías cuando una función termina, porque eso fue Light para ellos, un penoso pero divertido espectáculo.

—¿Me… voy a morir?

Elle siente que su corazón se contrae al sentir los dedos de Light enterrarse en su antebrazo y verlo alzar la cabeza, dejando a la vista sus labios temblorosos mientras por sus mejillas bajan desde sus asustados ojos gruesas lágrimas.

 _—Shhh_ , tranquilo— aún cubriéndolo con su saco lo envuelve con sus brazos y lo invita a ponerse de pie. Debe sacarlo de ahí.

—Elle, no me quiero morir— aún tiembla, está aturdido, todo su entorno está lleno de luces distorsionadas que se mueven a gran velocidad mientras el aire sigue siendo escaso —¡No dejes que me muera! ¡No quiero!— Chilla, tiene miedo, se revuelve y tira manotazos pero Elle lo sostiene fuerte de la cintura e intenta arrastrarlo consigo.

—Shhh… — un nuevo siseo, con la mano libre intenta sostener las manos de Light como puede. Sabe que forcejear con él no es lo ideal cuando está tan alterado, pero no va a permitir que los demás lo sigan viendo como si fuese un fenómeno de circo —. Hablamos afuera— le dice con un tono suave y pausado mientras sigue caminando en dirección a la puerta que está al lado de donde se montó su presentación, la cocina si no se equivoca.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?— Interrumpe una chica de cabello corto al situarse frente a ellos. Lleva una falda negra y una camisa blanca con el nombre de la compañía de catering para la que trabaja bordada a un lado del pecho.

—Pida que lleven mi auto a la puerta trasera— le entrega las llaves a la señorita y, antes de retomar su camino, le pide que se dé prisa.

—¿Algo más?— Les pregunta al ir detrás de ellos.

Entre forcejeos y gritos, a Elle le es difícil siquiera organizar sus pensamientos, solo le pide que le lleve también una botella grande de agua para deshacerse de ella, acto seguido empuja la puerta que tiene a su alcance y desaparecen tras ella.

La agresividad de Light disminuye paulatinamente hasta que se convierte casi un muñeco cuyos pies se mueven a voluntad del otro. Sin embargo no significa que la paz se haya hecho presente en su interior, todo lo contrario, un agobiante pánico invade su pecho en cada pisada, su tórax se contrae en cada paso dejándolo sin aire y su vista falla, desenfocándose por momentos. Tiene un considerable historial médico de mareos, desmayos y dolores de cabeza pero nunca nada como esto, nunca había sentido lo que es caminar sujetando la mano de la muerte; su corazón fallará en cualquier momento, lo siente y tiene miedo, no quiere morir, no quiere… le prometió a su mamá que nunca la dejaría sola, le prometió que siempre estaría con ella.

—Elle... le temo a la muerte... — Susurra en un hilo de voz, sin prestar atención a lo que le rodea.

—No te vas a morir…— le contesta con el mismo tono suave pero más pausado mientras lo coloca de espalda contra una pared del patio trasero, luego de salir por la puerta de atrás. Alguna vez leyó que lo que debes hacer cuando una persona sufre un ataque de ansiedad es hablarle de forma pausada y relajada para que su nivel de nerviosismo se vaya reduciendo y es lo que procura hacer —. Intenta respirar, ¿sí? No te va a pasar nada, yo no lo permitiría— hace un ejemplo, inhala por la nariz y suelta el aire por la boca mientras con movimientos lentos desata la corbata de Light y le abre los primeros botones.

Elle repite los ejercicios de respiración tres o cuatro veces más pero logra poco, Light intenta tomar aire desesperadamente por la nariz y la boca al mismo tiempo en lugar de hacerlo como se lo indica.

—¿Señor Lawliet?

Alguien los interrumpe y la presencia de un tercero hace que el castaño de un respingo y jale a Elle hasta cubrirse detrás de él. El pelinegro no se percató en qué momento su auto fue aparcado detrás de ellos, pero toma las llaves que el joven de chalequito rojo le entrega.

—Retírese— ordena con voz seria. El muchacho asiente, no pregunta si hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar, tan solo se marcha.

Elle abre la puerta del copiloto y reclina el asiento, luego extiende su mano a Light, invitándolo a acercarse.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Pregunta con miedo pero toma la mano de Elle.

—Vamos a dar un paseo— encorvado dentro del auto, lo ayuda a acomodarse sobre el asiento y con movimientos calmos le aparta algunos mechones de la frente —. Respira…— le repite viéndolo fijamente a los ojos —, inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca.

Light no aparta la mirada, se queda prendido de esos enormes ojos de pupilas oscuras mientras intenta imitar las acciones del otro. Inhala por la nariz y sostiene el aire como Elle le indica pero no logra retenerlo por más de dos segundos, aún así, Lawliet sonríe y le dice que lo está haciendo bien. En ese instante Light se deja envolver por la calidez que irradian esos ojos que lo miran solo a él, su voz hipnótica y sus caricias sutiles lo hacen sentir seguro en medio de ese caos, como si estuviera a salvo aún cuando todo a su alrededor se cae a pedazos. Sin embargo, tal y como ocurrió anteriormente, la repentina presencia de un tercero le sonsaca un respingo.

—Joven, el agua que me pidió— Lawliet también da un pequeño brinco ante la súbita aparición de la camarera, llegando a golpearse la cabeza con el techo del auto —. Lamento la demora, yo pensé que iba a salir por el otro lado y lo anduve buscando— explica agitadamente al notar la expresión molesta en el rostro del empresario.

Fastidiado, le arrebata la botella y la toma del brazo para alejarla de ahí, no quiere que su presencia altere más a Light, no obstante antes de poder despacharla como al valet parking, la puerta se abre de nuevo, y las personas con las que no quisiera tener que lidiar aparecen tras ella.

—¡Elle!— Es Near quien corre apresurado hacia él, los otros vienen detrás pero se mantienen al margen —¡Te andábamos buscando junto a esta señorita!, ¿¡dónde está Light!?— Balancea su torso de un lado a otro intentando ver por los costados de su amigo, buscando al castaño.

—No te lo tomes personal, Near— lo sostiene de los hombros, deteniéndolo al instante que el bajito pretendía ir hasta el auto —, pero no es un buen momento.

—Al menos dinos qué le pasó— pregunta Matt, notablemente preocupado —¿Qué lo puso así?

Elle tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para responder las inquietudes de todos, sin embargo nota que Matt luce nervioso.

—No lo sé…— contesta entrecerrado los ojos, presta más atención al grupo frente a él y son dos de ellos quienes captan por completo su atención —. Se supone que ustedes estaban con él.

En un principio adjudicó el estado de Light a un ataque de pánico por haberse visto rodeado de tanta gente luego de un momento vergonzoso como lo es vomitar frente a todos. Pero ahora no está tan seguro, el rostro pálido de Matt junto a la mirada esquiva de Mello lo inquietan.

—¿Sucedió algo que debería saber?— Pregunta con tono severo pero sin alzar la voz a la vez que se acerca a ellos trayendo a Near consigo.

—Yo estuve con Misa todo el tiempo— dice Beyond al instante mientras alza la mano derecha en son de juramento, y la chica rubia al lado de él asiente como quien dice _«sí, yo soy testigo»_

Y aunque Beyond creyó que era importante limpiar su nombre, Elle en ningún momento sospechó de él. Podrá tener cara de asesino serial y odiar a Light todo lo que quiera, pero conoce a su hermano, jamás haría algo tan ruin como dañar de esa manera la dignidad de una persona. No obstante no puede decir lo mismo de Mello.

—¿Y tú, Mail?— Se dirige en cambio al pelirrojo porque éste tiene una cara de culpa que ni él puede con ella —¿Hay algo que yo debería saber?— Se inclina un poco sobre él a manera de presión. Sabe que Jeevas y Keehl han hecho una infinidad de idioteces juntas, pero quiere pensar que se está equivocando, ninguno haría algo tan bajo.

Matt siente que todos los músculos se le paralizan al estar bajo la fija e inquisidora mirada de Elle, el sudor le comienza a empapar los vellos de la nuca y su acelerado corazón se le sube hasta la garganta. Voltea hacia el rubio, como pidiéndole que confiese lo que hizo, porque ahora sí está seguro que la bebida que le dio llevaba algo, pero éste le evade la mirada, dejándolo solo.

—Yo… le di algo de beber— confiesa cabizbajo, no quiere presenciar cómo la mirada molesta de la persona que más respeta y admira cambia a una llena de decepción —. Se suponía que tú se lo enviabas... — no piensa delatar a su amigo pero tampoco está dispuesto a aceptar toda la culpa por algo que hizo sin saber.

—¿Yo…?— Se endereza y deja caer los hombros, luciendo confundido. En ese instante peca de ingenuo y desvía sus sospechas hacia quizá un reportero o un socio resentido —¿Cómo era la persona que te lo dio?

—Yo se lo dí— interrumpe Mello tras un bufido y poniendo los ojos en blanco, ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo —. Pero ni siquiera era una dosis completa— se encoge de hombros, como queriendo restarle gravedad al asunto.

Nadie interviene cuando en un exasperado impulso, las manos de Elle lo sujetan del cuello de la camisa, casi levantandolo del suelo. Es la actitud del rubio lo que más le molesta, como si adulterar la bebida de alguien no fuera la gran cosa.

—¿Qué le diste, Mihael?— le gruñe a la cara, es lo único que le interesa saber.

Tal vez si se hubiera mostrado al menos apenado, la reacción de Elle hubiera sido otra. Pero lo que recibe en cambio es un par de desafiantes zafiros, como si estuviese hasta orgulloso de lo que hizo. Mello no se deja intimidar, mantiene la cabeza en alto y no le aparta la mirada. Su intención era que Light hiciera alguna estupidez al estar un poco drogado pero no esperaba que éste terminara haciendo una demostración tan bochornosa. Sin embargo tampoco se arrepiente de lo que sucedió con Light, se lo merece, pero hubiese preferido que Elle no se enterara.

—Un poco de éxtasis... — murmura sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos, el jadeo de sorpresa por parte de todos no se hace esperar —. Pero te digo que ni siquiera fue una pastilla completa— insiste, está seguro que ese vulgar sujeto sólo está exagerando para aprovecharse de su amigo.

Pero a Elle le importa poco y nada la cantidad, le decepciona que tal acción viniera de alguien tan cercano.

—Mañana hablamos— lo amenaza antes de soltarlo junto con un empujón. Luego voltea hacia la entrometida camarera, quien con ojos bien abiertos observa de un lado a otro como si estuviera viendo una telenovela —¿A usted acaso no le dije que se largara?

La chica da un respingo y palidece al instante.

—D-Disculpe... — tartamudea sonrojada mientras se mueve a un lado, luego al otro, buscando la salida como si fuese una hormiguita atrapada.

—Ustedes también— se dirige ahora a sus amigos, debe volver con Light.

—¡Pero Elle!— farfulla Near casi colgándose de su brazo..

—¡Pero nada Nate!— vocifera apartándolo de un empujón, no obstante intenta calmarse cuando ve los enormes ojos de su amigo llenarse de lágrimas —. No, lo siento, _Near…_ — lo llama por su apodo y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza para demostrarle que su enojo no es hacia él. Nate es el único a quien no puede hablarle fuerte sin sentirse culpable al segundo siguiente —, pero de verdad necesito que se marchen— explica intentando sonar menos severo que antes, por esta noche no va a arreglar nada con ellos así que no vale la pena continuar enfadado.

Mello pone los ojos en blanco, irritado por la actitud de Elle. Voltea sin despedirse, no tiene nada que hacer ahí si su amigo va a preferir a un pendejo que conoció hace unos meses antes que a ellos.

—Lo siento... — murmura Matt sin atreverse a darle la cara.

—Mañana hablamos— repite y luego les pide de nuevo que se marchen.

Matt acata sin alzar la cabeza, pese a saber que no fue su culpa, se siente responsable por lo ocurrido y le afecta que por crédulo, más allá de dañar a Light, hayan dañado a Elle. Beyond siente pena cuando ve al cabeza de fósforo seguir el camino que Mello siguió, se le ve afectado pero no puede interceder por él, al menos no ahora cuando su hermano está tan molesto.

—Vamos, River— sintiéndose el único responsable del grupo por primera vez, rodea con un brazo los hombros del más pequeño y lo jala hacia sí —. Entonces nos vemos mañana, _bro_ — con el brazo libre rodea la cintura de Misa, quien solamente le pide a Elle que cuide de su amigo.

Lawliet los despide haciendo un gesto con la mano, acto seguido se dirige de nuevo a su auto. Sujeta la manija pero no abre al instante, antes inspira hondo dos veces, debe recuperar su semblante apacible.

Sin embargo, la persona que dejó hace unos minutos, antes de ser interrumpidos, es ahora un pequeño ovillo sobre el asiento.

—¿Light…?— Posa una mano sobre el hombro del castaño, quien se estremece ante el contacto —¿Qué ocurre?— Hay condescendencia en su voz, intenta apartarle los brazos del rostro pero el otro no se lo permite.

A Elle le duele escucharlo sollozar, porque no es justo que la noche de su cumpleaños deba terminar así. Aún tiene una sorpresa pendiente, sin embargo se convence de que no puede hacerse cargo de la situación él solo, menos ahora que sabe que Light fue drogado. Necesita ayuda.

Pone el auto en marcha, va andando despacio con una mano en el volante mientras con la otra acaricia la espalda de su acompañante. Le hace preguntas sobre la escuela, sobre sus amigos, sobre lo que sea pero nada parece distraerlo. O es lo que él piensa.

Las gruesas lágrimas siguen descendiendo por la nariz de Light hasta mojar el asiento; ya no sabe ni porqué llora, todo empezó porque ver a Misa lo alteró, pero luego cada suceso en su vida se abrió un espacio en su memoria para darle un motivo más para seguir llorando, entre ellos su padre; desde que se fue, su mamá le dijo que ese hombre no los quería y que por eso los había abandonado, pero está seguro que si su papá volviera y le dijera que todo fue un malentendido le creería porque es un idiota que luego de tanto tiempo sigue confiando en las personas; creyó en Lucas cuando dijo que lo amaba, creyó en Liam cuando dijo que quería ser parte de su familia, y sigue creyendo en su madre cada vez que dice que hoy sí va a cambiar. Sin embargo todo ese caos en su cabeza fue acallado por la cálida voz de Elle, sus caricias lo reconfortan de nuevo y aunque no contesta ninguna de sus preguntas, se queda quieto, dejándose consentir.

—Light…— Elle está convencido que lo mejor es buscar ayuda médica, pero luego de lo ocurrido tal vez no sea recomendable hacer algo sin decírselo primero, así que decide comentarle cuál es el destino de su trayecto —, iremos a un hospital. Necesitamos que te vea un médico.

—¡No!— Se yergue al instante en dirección a Lawliet, quien se ve obligado a detener el carro cuando Light se lanza sobre el volante —¡No quiero ir a un hospital! ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡No quiero!

—¡Cálmate!— Vocifera, sosteniéndolo de los hombros lo devuelve a su asiento —. Necesito que te calmes— _«los dos necesitamos calmarnos»_ piensa. No se siente orgulloso de su reacción pero se está desesperando. Es bueno manteniendo la calma pero también puede perderla muy rápido cuando se trata de alguien a quien quiere —. Respira, ¿sí?— Le pide mientras él también intenta tomar aire.

—Lo estoy arruinando, ¿verdad?— Lloriquea más alto, emitiendo un sonido agónico con la garganta —. Tu… noche, la arruine… ¿verdad?

—Hey, mírame— le enmarca el rostro con ambas manos y con los pulgares le limpia las mejillas —, no arruinaste nada.

—Pero…

—Por favor, Light… deja de llorar. Me duele verte así.

—No m-me lleves al hos-pital— implora con la respiración entrecortada, su labio inferior tiembla mientras su rostro sigue empapado —. No me gustan…

Elle suelta un suspiro y aún sujetándolo del rostro, lo jala hacia su pecho. La posición es incómoda al estar cada quien en su asiento pero no importa, lo envuelve entre sus brazos y al oído le sisea como lo haría una madre con su hijo que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla. Si Mello le dijo la verdad, no cree que haya sido la droga la que directamente afectó tanto a Light; supone que una vez la pastilla comenzó a hacer efecto, el castaño se alteró al no estar acostumbrado a los síntomas, llevándolo a un ataque de pánico. Pero eso no hace menos grave el asunto; Light realmente podría tener un fallo respiratorio o cardíaco si no se calma.

—Si te tranquilizas, te llevaré a otro sitio— le susurra aún acunándolo.

—¿A dónde?

Lawliet lo sujeta de los hombros y lo aleja hasta que el rostro de Light queda paralelo al suyo, luego le recuerda sobre la sorpresa que le mencionó antes, _«pero debes tranquilizarte»_ le dice de nuevo. Light asiente y con el dorso de las manos se limpia las mejillas, pero de sus ojos siguen saliendo gruesas lágrimas como si se tratara de un grifo cuya manija de ha averiado.

—Lo siento… — murmura, y el sentirse incapaz de controlar el llanto, hace que comience otra vez a desesperarse.

— _Shhh_ , respira— Elle lo incita a retomar los ejercicios de respiración, le da las indicaciones de inhalar, retener y exhalar mientras se aparca a un lado de la calle —¿Quieres que pongamos música?— Sabe que debe encontrar una manera de distraerlo, y para su alivio, en esta ocasión en lugar de ignorarlo, Light asiente —. Perfecto, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita?

Lawliet saca el celular de su bolsillo y lo conecta al auto mientras abre YouTube, preparado para lo que Light elija; salsa, hindi, pop, electrónica… lo que sea con tal de que mantenga la mente despejada.

—Von…— susurra sin dudarlo, volviéndose a hacer un ovillo en el asiento.

—¿Artista?— Mantiene un tono casual, como si no supiera que Light tiene tatuada esa palabra en la muñeca.

—Yoko Kanno y Arnór Dan.

La búsqueda arroja varios resultados, _«una canción, ¿quién lo diría?»_ piensa para sí mismo mientras sonríe. Desde la vez en el hospital, ha tenido curiosidad de saber el significado de esa palabra y lo único que encontró en internet era acerca de la nobleza alemana.

Elige la primera opción y coloca el celular en el soporte instalado en el tablero. Al instante los primeros acordes de un piano se abren paso por el auto, es una suave melodía acogedora y melancólica al mismo tiempo, es el preludio a una voz aguda pero ligera como la de un ángel, dando la sensación que cada decibel se desliza por cada ranura, invadiendo con su dulzura hasta la más ínfima parte.

—¿Qué idioma es?

—Islandés— contesta mientras su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración. Inhala profundo y luego exhala por la boca como Lawliet le dijo.

El pelinegro no quiere interrumpir de nuevo pero casi da un brinco fuera de su asiento al escuchar la única palabra que reconoce: VON.

—¿Y qué significa _eso_?— Pregunta volteando hacia el castaño, quien sigue hecho un ovillo.

—¿El qué? ¿Von?— Alza una ceja, el otro asiente —. Esperanza— dice cerrando los ojos y luego añade partes de la canción que vienen a su mente —. Donde las cosas brillan, hay esperanza. Todo lo que cura, tiene esperanza. Ella ilumina todo lo que hay.

Lawliet sonríe, acto seguido extiende su brazo y con su dedo índice flexionado recoge la lágrima que baja por la mejilla de Light.

— _«Ella ilumina todo lo que hay»_ , ¿no te parece curioso que tu nombre signifique "luz"?— Pregunta con una sonrisa mientras se inclina sobre él hasta que su rostro está lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo, pero no lo hace, en cambio espera. El castaño abre los ojos despacio, sus pestañas se encuentran húmedas y sus pupilas cristalizadas, sin embargo no se aleja ni se altera ante la cercanía del otro; es el permiso que Lawliet necesitaba para romper la distancia y darle un suave beso en los entreabiertos labios —¿Nos vamos?

Light se abstiene de preguntar el destino, tan solo asiente y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Confía en Elle.

—Lawliet… gracias por haberme invitado— sonríe, porque a pesar de todo ir a ese lugar fue como un sueño hecho realidad —. Fue un bonito regalo de cumpleaños.

—Aún no me lo agradezcas— susurra antes de poner en marcha el auto mientras la canción sigue sonando.

 _"Desde un frío horizonte ella avanza lentamente…"_


	20. Caída

**Perdón la demora. tuve un pequeño viaje pero ya estoy de vuelta :)**

* * *

Cuando Light abre los ojos esa mañana, recibe de lleno una bofetada de cruel realidad. Toda la tormenta contenida en su corazón revienta caudalosamente mientras de forma serena su rostro sube y baja al ritmo de la pausada respiración de Elle. La piel de su mejilla roza contra el cálido pecho semidescubierto del otro, embriagándose más a cada segundo por el inalterable palpitar de ese corazón, pero cada latido también lo llena de amargura. Deposita un ligero beso sobre lo que fue su almohada buena parte de la madrugada, donde supone debe estar ese latente órgano que horas atrás le abrió las puertas, el cual ahora rechaza. Se arrastra sobre las suaves sábanas, procura hacerlo despacio para no despertar a su acompañante, pero entre más se aleja, más crecen sus ganas de volver y acurrucarse a su lado para huir de la realidad que lo espera; sin embargo continúa, los recuerdos de hace unas horas comienzan a agolparse en su cabeza mientras se acerca al final del lecho que acunó su lado más frágil, y estallan tan pronto los dedos de sus pies rozan la fría madera.

* * *

 _—_ _Es uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad— dijo Lawliet mientras entregaba las llaves al valet parking y admiraban la altura del edificio frente al cual estaban parados._

 _—_ _¿Y qué hacemos acá?— Su voz sonó ronca luego de lo ocurrido, en sus pupilas y mejillas aún había vestigios de tristeza._

 _—_ _Tragándome mis palabras— aseguró antes de sostenerle el rostro con ambas manos para captar su mirada —. Hace unos meses dije que las posibilidades de visitar contigo un lugar como éste eran nulas, pero quería que la noche de tu cumpleaños fuera la mejor._

 _Aún estaba aturdido por la situación agobiante que atravesó, pero no era del todo ajeno a lo que ocurría, el pesar que Lawliet sentía por lo ocurrido en La Rochelle era palpable, pero sobre todo supo identificar el peligro que representaban aquellas palabras. Sin embargo no retrocedió en ningún momento, en lugar de huir, se dejó guiar sujetado de la cintura, aceptando los besos juguetones que Elle le daba mientras hacían largo uso del ascensor, hasta que éste se detuvo en el último piso._

 _La habitación, igual de impresionante como todo lo que habían visto sus ojos esa noche, tenía una vista sorprendente justo frente a una cama de gruesas sábanas blancas, donde un ventanal cubría buena parte de la pared, sino es que toda. Ahí pegó sus manos y frente, atraído por las luces de la ciudad como si de un imán se tratara; eran tantas, tan brillantes e incontables como las estrellas en el cielo. «Es hermosa» susurró cuando subió su vista hasta el firmamento y la enorme luna blanca se reflejó en sus pupilas, jamás le había parecido tan grande, tan cercana, tan alcanzable que creyó que podría rozarla con los dedos si estiraba el brazo. Ahí de pie, se sintió cobijado por tanta belleza y calma, como si esa noche en específico el mundo le estuviera regalando el más bello de los panoramas, mostrándole su mejor cara para convencerlo de que aún vale la pena seguir viviendo en él._

 _—_ _¿Tomamos una ducha?— Le preguntó Elle en algún momento, abrazándolo desde atrás mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa._

 _En el baño, Lawliet se encargó de recorrer su cuerpo con una suave esponja. No hubo malicia en sus roces, más bien parecía querer limpiar con la espuma todo lo malo que había ocurrido esa noche, pero había tanta ternura en sus caricias que más que un mal recuerdo, terminó llevándose, al menos por ese instante, su soledad._

 _Hubo besos carentes de lujuria bajo la regadera y continuaron sobre la cama, apaciguando con cada uno de ellos la tempestad de angustia e inseguridad albergada en su pecho. Por primera vez sentía lo que era realmente ser besado, por primera vez se daba cuenta que nunca nadie lo había besado a él, a Light Yagami el ser humano y no al pedazo de carne… la sensación era muy distinta a lo que alguna vez había vivido y le gustó que fuera así._

 _Las manos de Elle nunca bajaron más allá de la piel de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto con la bata blanca que ahora ambos usaban, en cambio le acarició el cabello mientras recorría sus mejillas con los labios, llevándose los remanentes de tristeza que aún estaban adheridas a ellas_

 _—_ _Vuelvo en un segundo._

 _Desapareció tras una pared y apareció al poco tiempo, trayendo consigo una caja de tamaño considerable con un esponjoso moño más grande que su cabeza._

 _En su interior, entre papeles de colores, había un morral y una billetera de cuero en color marrón, unas gafas de sol, un reloj y una pequeña tablet. Por el rostro de Lawliet, podría decir que a lo mejor tenía planeado entregárselo de forma especial y no tan simple, aunque lo notó sonreír aliviado cuando tomó el obsequio, quizá porque no pudo disimular tan bien su emoción al tener la caja entre sus manos. En otra ocasión hubiese ido por su celular para sacarle una foto antes de rasgar el envoltorio, pero al menos en eso si pudo contenerse. Fue divertido sacar hasta el último trozo de papel, fue como descubrir el tesoro de un cofre recién encontrado, pero nada de lo que ahora tenía desperdigado sobre la cama parecían imitaciones como las que él solía comprar, y aunque lo fueran, era demasiado, no podía aceptarlo._

 _—_ _No es correcto rechazar los regalos de cumpleaños, es de mala suerte— dijo Elle de repente, como si lo hubiera notado vacilar._

 _No contestó, en parte porque no tenía la voluntad suficiente para rechazarlos, pero tampoco creía que fuese correcto aceptarlos. Entonces pensó en pagarle de la única manera que sabe: con sexo. Llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de su bata pero fue detenido._

 _—_ _¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?— Lawliet lo vio directamente a los ojos, sin permitirle continuar con lo que planeaba._

 _—_ _Estamos solos en una habitación de hotel…— respondió como si fuese lo más obvio. Supo lo que harían desde que puso un pie en la acera frente a ese edificio._

 _Sin embargo Lawliet repitió la pregunta sin soltarlo y esta vez añadió: «no te he traído para lo que estás pensando». Esto lo confundió por unos segundos ya que el pelinegro parecía dispuesto a continuar si se lo permitía, entonces ¿por qué no simplemente lo hacían y ya?_

 _—_ _Esta noche solo importa lo que tú quieras._

 _«¿Soy demasiado obvio?» se preguntó, esa era la segunda vez que Elle parecía leer lo que cruzaba por su mente._

 _Pero entonces negó despacio agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose inseguro de su decisión; no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino porque no sabía si tenía el derecho a negarse._

 _—_ _Pero si tú quieres... — alzó la cabeza pero fue silenciado con un beso suave._

 _—_ _¿Tienes hambre?— Comenzó a guardar todo en la caja como si la conversación de hace unos segundos nunca hubiera existido, luego la dejó a un lado—. Puedo pedir que nos traigan algo._

 _Sonrió con ironía y malestar, terminaría vomitando todo si comía algo aunque su estómago estaba vacío. El cuchicheo de las personas junto a los clics de las cámaras seguían resonando en su cabeza, volviéndose más fuertes que su hambre._

 _—_ _No, gracias— susurró arrastrándose por la cama hasta que su espalda chocó contra el respaldo de la misma. Debía ser el mejor momento de su vida pero no lo estaba disfrutando._

 _—_ _Entonces…— el pelinegro se acercó con cautela, como si no quisiera darse por vencido pero a la vez temiera hacer un movimiento en falso —¿Quieres que usemos el jacuzzi un rato?_

 _—_ _¡No!— Volteó hacia otro lado, avergonzado de su reacción—. No quiero nada... — murmuró luego de haber gateado lejos de Elle hasta ocultarse bajo las sábanas._

 _El colchón vibró, y junto a un leve tirón en las cobijas, supo que Lawliet estaba a punto de invadir su escondite._

 _—_ _¿No son desgastantes esos cambios de humor repentinos?— Preguntó con tono burlesco pero sin llegar a ser ofensivo._

 _—_ _No es gracioso... — masculló sin moverse de su posición, aun cuando sintió el pecho de Lawliet pegarse a su espalda mientras con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura._

 _—_ _No, no lo es— reconoció menos animado, y lo sintió acompañar esas palabras con un beso en su cuello, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón por lo ocurrido._

 _Por unos segundos, el silencio fue reconfortante, escuchar solo la respiración del otro lo tranquilizaba. Sin embargo la agradable sensación no duró mucho, el caos en su cabeza se volvía cada vez más escandaloso, hasta que la voz de Elle se hizo presente._

 _Como si hubiese percibido su angustia, Lawliet se encargó de llenar con anécdotas cada segundo. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de la vida personal de Elle cuando éste comenzó a platicarle sobre sus años en el orfanato; «tuve una buena infancia» agregó, quizá porque lo sintió estremecerse ante la noticia, su madre es lo más importante que tiene y no se imagina su vida sin ella, por eso tal vez le afectó saber que Lawliet había crecido sin ninguno de sus padres. Sin embargo el otro le aseguró que nunca le hizo falta nada, que ahí conoció a los raros que hoy eran su familia y que Watari y Roger, sus tutores y los fundadores de la compañía donde ahora es presidente, fueron y son los mejores padres que pudo haber tenido. También le contó sobre cuando fueron por primera vez a un parque de diversiones y la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando el único que se quería subir a la atracción más alta era un Near de nueve años, pero debido a su estatura y edad solo lo dejaron subirse al gusanito._

 _Las anécdotas no llevaban un orden cronológico, Lawliet le platicaba sobre algo que hizo a los dieciséis años y luego regresaba a cuando tenía ocho, como usualmente sucede cuando le cuentas algo a alguien. Sin embargo el otro hablaba de todo, menos de lo sucedido esa noche, y sabía que lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente. Entonces se sintió culpable, si él no hubiese arruinado el evento, Lawliet ahora estaría vanagloriándose en lugar de evitar el tema..._

 _—_ _¿En qué piensas?— Le preguntó muy cerca del oído, dejando de lado la vez que cierta parte de la anatomía de Beyond sufrió cambios permanentes gracias a las ideas raras de Matt._

 _—_ _En que tu hermano es un idiota por hacerle caso a tu amigo— murmuró pese a que por su mente pasaba algo muy distinto. Era obvio que Lawliet hacia lo que hacía para mantenerlo distraído, y no quería arruinar al menos eso._

 _Lo sintió respirar muy cerca de su nuca, donde luego depositó más besos cortos. De nuevo hubo relatos, historias divertidas y tiernas contadas muy cerca de su oído mientras sentía la punta del dedo índice y medio de Elle hacer círculos en su abdomen sobre la bata. Los minutos pasaron, y aunque estaba consciente de las intenciones de Lawliet, no se percató en qué instante comenzó a prestar más atención a lo que escuchaba en lugar de atormentarse con sus pensamientos._

 _—_ _Me gustas, Light— le dijo de repente, dejándolo sin aliento por unos segundos._

 _No hubo respuesta de su parte, aunque tampoco parecía que Lawliet esperara alguna, más bien era como si tan solo quería o necesitaba sacárselo del pecho. Y a pesar de que no podía corresponder por razones que nada tenían que ver con sus sentimientos, tampoco se movió; en ese momento no existía otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar que no fuera cerca del calor de Lawliet._

* * *

Una delgada lágrima casi imperceptible cae desde sus pestañas y la retira antes de que ésta llegue al final de su mejilla. Recoge del suelo su ropa como quien recoge los fragmentos apagados de su ser; más que su cuerpo desnudo, cubre con ellas una faceta de sí mismo que no conocía, o que ya no recordaba.

Quien lo viera notaría que su actitud no es la de alguien que realmente desea huir pues sus movimientos son lentos, más que cauteloso diríase que desea prolongar su estancia mientras sus ojos recorren cada esquina de la habitación, como queriendo retener en su memoria cada detalle que hay en ella. Sin embargo también se le nota incómodo, en cada segundo que pasa su mirada se apaga un poco más, como si toda la calidez que lo abrazó hasta hace unos minutos abandonara su cuerpo y en su lugar un aire gélido se instala en cada disco de su columna vertebral.

—¿A dónde vas?— Pregunta Elle tras un bostezo, pasándole desapercibida la pequeña parálisis que provocó en Light al hablarle desde la cama.

Aún somnoliento, se rasca descuidadamente la cabeza con una mano mientras con el otro antebrazo se cubre el rostro para proteger sus ojos de los pocos pero molestos haces de luz solar que se cuelan por las persianas.

—A casa— responde aún dándole la espalda tan pronto sus músculos vuelven a obedecerle.

Con la pereza de alguien que pide dormir _solo cinco minutos más,_ se estira con languidez mientras busca un reloj en algún sitio de la habitación, y encuentra uno con números enormes colgando de una de las paredes. _«No debe ser tan tarde»,_ piensa mientras entrecierra los ojos, así tal vez las agujas del reloj toman una forma definida pese a las legañas y el cansancio… ¡Las diez y cuarenta y cinco! Sale de la cama como un resorte, sin percatarse o preocuparse de que su bata está completamente abierta.

—Deja me lavo el rostro y me pongo un poco de ropa— no tiene prisa por marcharse, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera tan tarde; ¿desde cuándo perdió la capacidad de dormirse a las tres de la madrugada y estar como si nada a las seis? —Deberíamos pedir algo para desayunar… o almorzar— propone con una sonrisa mientras intenta alcanzar uno de los calcetines que está debajo de la cama.

Sin embargo no recibe respuesta, Light termina de colocarse los zapatos como si estuviera solo en la habitación, totalmente indiferente a su presencia.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?— Se acerca hasta él y es necesario que lo sujete del mentón para hacer que le dé la cara.

—Me voy…— logra sostenerle la mirada con aire altivo pese a que le incomoda verlo a los ojos.

Pero ahora que conoce, o al menos, conoció el ápice de la fragilidad que se esconde bajo ese caparazón de mirada fría, no puede caer ante la fachada de indiferencia que tiene enfrente.

—Claro, nos iremos. Solo me cambio y te llevo, te dejo cerca de tu casa— continúa con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando que ella transmita al menos la mitad de esa paz que sintió al tenerlo tan cerca de su pecho.

No obstante, y como si lo ocurrido hace unas horas nunca hubiera pasado, Light se aparta diciendo que debe irse. Elle necesita más que un rostro apático para desistir, así que le impide continuar al situarse frente a él, pero eso no significa que la actitud de Light no lo desconcierta.

—¿Hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo?— Su incertidumbre es sincera pese a que sospecha saber cuál es la respuesta.

—Lo que sucedió, no debió pasar— hubiese deseado tener que usar menos palabras, o simplemente no usar ninguna y marcharse sin que el otro se enterara.

Elle suelta un suspiro sin apartarse. Está consciente de lo que hizo y dijo, pero no entiende qué es lo grave como para que Light se comporte tan esquivo.

—Y… ¿Qué sucedió?— Le pregunta despacio, con un tono casi inaudible.

—¡Deja de fingir!— Vocifera, apartándose con la misma brusquedad que llevan sus palabras. ¿Acaso se está burlando? ¿Piensa fingir demencia? —¡Teníamos un trato! — Comienza a andar por la habitación, recoge la corbata y el saco, luego los lanza a la cama, no piensa llevarse nada, después le regresará el resto del traje —¡Fui claro al decir que no te enamoraras!

—¿Y quién ha dicho que estoy enamorado?— Elle, quien lo seguía de cerca, da un paso hacia atrás cuando el otro se detiene y voltea.

—Dijiste que te gusto— repite entre dientes, viéndolo a los ojos —, ¿no es así como empiezan todas las parejas?— Suelta con ironía antes de intentar retomar su camino pero Lawliet lo detiene al sujetarlo de la muñeca.

—Está bien pero… ¿qué tendría de malo si eso pasara?

—No está en mis planes— su respuesta no tarda en llegar, es como si esa fuera la respuesta para muchas cosas; nada que no incluya a su madre está en sus planes.

—Tampoco lo estaba en los míos, así es como funciona, ¿no? — Sonríe aún sujetándolo, sin embargo el otro desvía la mirada —¿Piensas que miento al decir que me gustas?

La idea pasó por su mente en cuestión de segundos, la actitud de Light pareciera ser la de alguien que no quiere escuchar o no cree lo que escucha, aunque tampoco le sorprendería si dudara de la veracidad de sus palabras, él mismo ha hecho promesas absurdas a tipos que no ha vuelto a ver en su vida, todo para pasar una buena noche y despacharlos al día siguiente; supone que para Light no debe haber sido muy distinto, tantas palabras vacías de diferentes bocas en los últimos años, con la diferencia que en su caso siempre había dinero de por medio y no simple placer. Sin embargo Light no lo ve o no quiere verlo de dicha forma, su orgullo nunca le ha permitido detenerse a prestar atención a sus sentimientos, sobre todo si éstos lo van a distraer de lo que realmente importa.

—No está en mis planes— repite y da media vuelta. No encuentra otra razón más válida que esa porque simplemente no la hay.

Desde el momento en que esa confesión siquiera cruzó por la mente de Lawliet, supo que de nuevo cruzaría una línea que no debía si la decía, aún así salió por sí sola. Se guardó para sí mismo un _«te quiero»,_ se reservó todos los halagos que empezaban desde sus bonitos ojos miel y terminaban con el dulce recuerdo de aquella mañana en el hospital, donde lo vio más preocupado por su madre que por sí mismo cuando era él quien realmente necesitaba ser atendido. Pero no pudo ni quiso callar la raíz de todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos; Light le gusta como hace mucho tiempo no le gustaba nadie. Y si decidió decírselo, aún sabiendo las posibles consecuencias, fue quizá porque de alguna manera al estar tan cerca, pensó que Light también sentía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, aunque la actitud del otro demuestre lo contrario, está seguro de que el sentimiento es recíproco, de otra forma Light lo hubiera rechazado en lugar de quedarse a su lado hasta dormir sobre su pecho. Es por ello que no puede dejarlo ir sin antes haber aclarado las cosas.

 _—_ No te vayas…— le pide al situarse frente a él, impidiéndole continuar—. De verdad me…

—¡No lo repitas!— Interrumpe levemente agitado. Y Elle nota lo que ya sospechaba, más que rechazo lo que encuentra en esa mirada es miedo e incertidumbre.

—Light… déjame demostrarte que no te miento.

Un portazo es lo que recibe como respuesta, Light se marcha sin ni siquiera verlo. Le toma unos segundos convencerse de que la puerta no se abrirá de nuevo. No sale detrás de él porque cree que lo empeorará todo, de por sí las cosas no salieron como él hubiese querido, aunque tampoco le sorprende mucho el resultado.

Suelta el aire por la boca antes de regresar sus pasos. Recoge las prendas que están sobre la cama y con parsimonia las guarda dentro de la caja, ésa con los regalos que Light no se preocupó en llevar consigo.

No pierde demasiado tiempo en una ducha, pese a que su bonita velada no tuvo el mejor de los finales, aún tiene una reprimenda pendiente como para deprimirse. Además, contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, no se siente triste; quizá Light no saltó feliz a sus brazos, pero tampoco existió un rechazo verbal y la actitud escurridiza parecía ir cargada de inseguridad pero no de desagrado; sólo debe esforzarse más y ser perseverante es una de sus muchas cualidades.

Termina de acomodarse la camisa y verifica la habitación una vez más, en ese momento es cuando encuentra un pedazo de tela cerca de una de las patas de la cama. Es un pañuelo desgastado que no reconoce pero cuyo dueño no es difícil de adivinar. Una sonrisa cargada de ternura se hace presente cuando nota un pálido corazón bordado en una esquina, no puede evitar compararlo con el corazón del mismo propietario: apagado y quizá deteriorado con el tiempo pero sin perder completamente su color.

 **oOo**

Near es de las personas que dejan a mano lo que utilizará el siguiente día cada noche, sabe la cantidad de camisas y pantalones guardados en su armario y nunca ha sabido lo que es tener un calcetín sin par. Sin embargo ese día una llamada lo cambia todo. No fue hace más de media hora que Gevanni lo llamó para invitarlo a almorzar; y para alguien que no está acostumbrado a planes repentinos, ni mucho menos a citas, es motivo suficiente para poner la habitación patas arriba.

—¡No sé qué ponerme!— Farfulla al teléfono que tiene pegado en su oreja mientras con la mano libre mueve de un lado a otro las prendas que están desperdigadas sobre la cama. Del otro lado de la línea está Light, él fue a la primera y única persona a quien se le ocurrió llamar porque ahora más que nunca necesita sus consejos.

—Ya te dije que le llames y le preguntes a dónde irán para que puedas escoger algo o directamente pregúntale cómo deberías ir vestido— la voz de Light no suena animada, pero es algo que Near no percibe debido a su nivel de estrés.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Se supone que pasará por mí en quince minutos! ¿¡Cómo esperas que le llame para preguntarle qué debería usar cuando ya debería estar listo!?

El ataque de histeria de Near se detiene y un sonrojo se hace presente al escuchar una suave risa seguido de un _«en serio te interesa este hombre, ¿verdad?»_

Pese a que el tono de voz de Light sugiera lo contrario, la conversación le interesa y de no ser por lo ocurrido con Elle en el hotel, estaría dando brincos sobre el asiento del autobús mientras exige _detalles sucios._

—Congeniamos bastante, ya te dije— susurra aún sonrojado —. Nos gustan las películas de superhéroes y los dos tenemos una colección importante; claro que la de él son monedas antiguas y no simples robots, aunque se mostró muy interesado cuando le hable de ellos— agrega lo último con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿lo vas a intentar con él?, ¿le darás una oportunidad?— Aunque Near no lo note, esas preguntas no van dirigidas sólo hacia él. Es lo que Light se ha estado preguntando desde que puso un pie fuera de aquel hotel, cuando la razón y el orgullo le permitieron al corazón hacerse escuchar.

—Creo que es muy pronto para decirlo— dice tras un suspiro aunque sabe que su verdadero impedimento es otro, y lo admite verbalmente —, me agrada y tenemos cosas en común pero aún quiero a… a ya sabes quién.

—¿Qué más quieres?— Hay un poco de rabia en su respuesta, aunque de nuevo, y de forma inconsciente, sus palabras no van dirigidas solamente para Near, o quizá el destinatario de dicho reproche no es nadie más que él mismo —. Tienen cosas en común, te la pasaste bien, claramente está interesado en ti y encima de todo está como quiere.

—Uno no decide a quien amar— interrumpe sin prisas mientras toma de entre la ropa un pantalón oscuro —. Si así fuera, entonces te haría la misma pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es obvio que le gustas a Elle y ayer se veían muy bien juntos…

—¡Sabes que nada de eso fue real. Me pagó por hacerlo!— Prorrumpe de tal forma que de haber estado en la misma habitación, seguramente Near hubiese dado un paso hacia atrás debido a la repentina reacción.

—Su sonrisa era real, al igual que la preocupación que sintió cuando te pusiste mal— es incapaz de culpar a Mello por lo sucedido, no le corresponde a él decírselo y tampoco es el momento, y aunque lo fuera, probablemente el amor que le tiene le impediría hacerlo —. Pero aún así tú no lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Con esa pregunta pretende demostrar que tiene razón al decir que uno no decide a quien amar, ignorando que sus palabras provocan una nueva ola de confusiones.

Desde que tomó el primer autobús, una pregunta tras otra se ha ido acumulando dentro de la cabeza de Light, y la que Near acaba de hacer lidera su lista desde hace varias paradas. No sabe qué es exactamente lo que siente pero sabe que esa no es la forma en la que su corazón debería latir al pensar en alguien.

El problema es que han sido años aferrado a un sólo sueño y no cree tener espacio para uno más.

—Nada de eso fue real— repite, como si decirlo en voz alta hará que su subconsciente lo crea.

La respuesta entristece a Near pese a que no lo sorprende. No entiende cómo alguien puede ser tan frío, pero más le afecta el hecho de que él no puede serlo.

—¿Cómo lo haces?— Susurra y aunque Light escucha la pregunta, decide ignorarla pensando que Near está juzgando de nuevo su "forma de ver la vida", cuando realmente lo que aquella pregunta envuelve en un enorme deseo de _"ser menos él y más como los otros"._

—¿Decidiste qué vas a usar?— Pretende desviar la plática, no quiere continuar hablando de sentimientos que no entiende.

—Algo así— no se inmuta ante el cambio abrupto de tema, de hecho no parece notarlo, su completa atención está enfocada en elegir el atuendo perfecto para su _primera cita,_ porque a pesar que conoció a Gevanni a raíz de un amor no correspondido y que el protagonista de sus sueños sigue siendo Mello, está emocionado —. ¿Crees que debería llevar una camisa de botones? Tengo una de color rojo.

—Ajá.

Light tampoco se encuentra atento a la conversación ni a lo que le rodea, fácilmente el autobús podría tomar un camino distinto al habitual y no lo notaría. Su mente está demasiado ocupada intentando ordenar el cúmulo de emociones que revolotean por su pecho para poder comprender lo que ocurrió hace unas horas y para encontrar en algún rincón la respuesta de lo que debería hacer.

—¿Por dentro o por fuera?

—Por dentro— contesta como si fuese un robot programado.

Las respuestas cortas y las preguntas puntuales continúan por un par de cuadras más, las cuales para Light se vuelven eternas debido a la lucha que se desata en su interior; su corazón salta con la inocencia de un niño mientras su mente le grita con la experiencia nociva de un alma dañada.

—¿Abotonada hasta arriba o…

—Debo cortar— interrumpe de repente —. Olvidé algo.

Es tan inesperado que a Near no le da tiempo ni de pensar, la llamada se desconecta antes de que pueda preguntar algo. Intenta contactarlo de nuevo, pero automáticamente es desviado al buzón de voz.

—¡Gracias! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!— Le farfulla al teléfono antes de lanzarlo sobre el cúmulo de ropa que está sobre la cama.

No estaría en la situación que se encuentra si no fuera por Light, es por eso que se siente ofendido de que lo abandone; aunque claro, el plan no incluía salir y conocer realmente a Gevanni. Se convence de que solo está estresado y nervioso, es su primera cita y si bien no es con la persona de la cual está enamorado, Gevanni tiene algo que le atrae.

Se sitúa frente al espejo, cree que el conjunto elegido no es malo, pero también supone que podría haber usado algo mejor si tan solo tuviera ropa como la de Matt o Mello. Decide dejar abierto los primeros botones tal y como Light lo hizo, así al menos se deshace un poco del aire religioso del que Beyond lo acusó la noche anterior. Guarda su celular en un bolsillo y la billetera en el otro, acto seguido da un último vistazo al espejo y sale de su habitación.

Las pisadas de Near siempre han sido suaves, como si sus pies no lograran rozar por completo el suelo; es por ello que Mello no lo escucha hasta que ya es demasiado tarde; la puerta se abre y de haber estado completamente apoyado sobre ésta, hubiera caído sobre Near.

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunta el de cabello blanco aún sosteniendo la perilla. Su voz es monótona pese a que la presencia de Mello casi le saca un respingo.

—¿A dónde vas?— Se yergue y se cruza de brazos como si hace unos segundos no hubiera estado espiando con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—Saldré con Gevanni— sonríe e intenta pasar de largo pero Mello se sitúa frente a él.

—Near, necesitamos hablar— lo sujeta de los hombros para asegurarse de que éste no huirá.

—No puedo, Gevanni me está esperando abajo— miente tal y como Light le dijo que hiciera, y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no colgarse de su cuello porque eso es algo que también el castaño le advirtió en la llamada

 _«Se enojó cuando te vio con Gevanni, pero probablemente sea solo porque su ego está dañado, siempre estabas disponible para él y el no tenerte claramente le afecta. Por eso no debes ceder hasta que realmente te demuestre que te quiere, déjalo sufrir un poco»,_ esas fueron las palabras exactas de su amigo.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!— Farfulla y lo sujeta de la muñeca. Pero Near, sin saber cómo logra mantener su entereza, se hace a un lado.

No quiere mostrarse celoso pero lo está. Está dispuesto a pedirle que sean novios si es lo que tanto quiere, porque sí, le gusta y quiere a ese enano. Sin embargo, aunque a ninguno le parezca, lo mejor es no hablar, no aún. Eso no significa que alguno de los dos esté actuando de forma correcta. Mello, quien siempre ha huido de las relaciones formales, no está listo para iniciar una si sus motivos son los celos; y Near, quien tampoco debería, necesita sanar las heridas que él mismo se provocó al aferrarse a alguien con la esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos serían correspondidos.

—Ya te dije que me están esperando— sigue de largo y esta vez lo logra solo porque Matt aparece en el pasillo.

—Elle quiere hablar contigo— dice el de cabellos rojos con rostro pálido, aún cree que su amigo también está enojado con él pese a que él solamente entregó la bebida sin saber realmente lo que contenía.

—Dile que estoy ocupado— bufa Mello. Respeta a Elle y en sus cinco sentidos no contestaría tal cosa, pero necesita detener a Near, ¡no puede irse con ese hombre!

—No, no lo estás— el pelinegro aparece de repente y se cruza de brazos al situarse frente a ellos.

—Lawliet, yo tengo que irme— Near se excusa y le da un abrazo, aun si no tuviera algo que hacer, quedarse y ver a su amigo molesto no es algo que le gustaría presenciar —. Tengo una cita— añade con una sonrisa y a la vez un poco de malicia.

Mello intenta seguirlo pero Elle extiende su brazo para impedirle el paso. Al mayor de los presentes también le intriga la mencionada cita, supone que debe ser con Gevanni porque los vio hablando la noche anterior, de ser así sabe que Near está en buenas manos, pero de igual forma le sorprende viniendo de alguien tan tímido como su amigo. Sin embargo no es momento para indagar al respecto.

—¿Hablamos en tu habitación?— Pregunta Elle tan pronto como se escucha el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

—Sé a qué vienes. Dímelo aquí si quieres— se cruza de brazos y se encoge de hombros como si no le importara, aunque realmente no lo ve a los ojos, no tiene el valor para hacerlo.

Lawliet suelta un suspiro, la actitud de Mello no ha cambiado mucho de cuando era adolescente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Es lo único que desea saber, el enojo de la noche anterior ha desaparecido, pero no la decepción y necesita comprender qué motivó a Mello a hacer algo tan bajo.

—Tu amigo se lo buscó— murmura entre dientes y con el entrecejo fruncido —. Se pasó toda noche hablando mal de todos, creyéndose importante solo porque estaba sentado en la silla más costosa que su culo ha tocado, y mira que imagino que ese culo se ha sentado sobre muchas cosas—. Lanza una mirada fugaz a Matt, como pidiéndole que se calle porque sabe que la mitad de lo que dice es mentira — Yo solo quería que se avergonzara tan solo un poco para que dejara de creerse mejor que los demás.

A Lawliet no se le hace difícil creer la historia de Mello, porque sabe que lo que Light tiene de lindo lo tiene de complicado. Sin embargo no lo justifica.

—¿Y no pensaste que más que afectar a Light, me afectarías a mí? Era mi noche Mello, todo lo que ocurrió quedará bajo mi nombre.

—¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Pero intenta entenderme! ¡Se estaba burlando de ti!— Farfulla desesperado, y continúa porque nota que lo último afectó a Elle —¡Dijo que tú solo eras un idiota que podía utilizar a su antojo!

—Eso no es verdad— interrumpe Beyond, quien desde hace unos minutos se había asomado al pasillo para no perderse el chisme.

—¡Claro, ahora hasta tú lo defiendes! ¿No es que lo odiabas tanto?

—Pienso que Yagami es un interesado, claramente no es santo de mi devoción— contesta encogiéndose de hombros —, pero no significa que inventaré mentiras tan patéticas.

—Solo lo defiendes porque te presentó a su amiga de tetas grandes.

Beyond admite que su desagrado hacia Light mermó un poco luego de que le presentara a Misa, aunque eso no significa que la imagen que tiene sobre él haya cambiado. Es un oportunista y su hermano tendrá que darse cuenta algún día, pero no está de acuerdo con lo que Mello hizo ni con la sarta de estupideces que está diciendo.

—Solo admite que te equivocaste— dar consejos siempre es mucho más fácil que seguirlos, él suele llevarle mucho la contraria a su hermano, pero lo conoce y sabe que esa conversación habría terminado hace mucho sí desde el principio Mello se hubiera mostrado arrepentido.

—¿¡Qué no es obvio que solo estaba fingiendo!? ¡Ni siquiera era una dosis completa!

—¡Lo drogaste!— Farfulla Elle impaciente a la vez que lo toma por el cuello de la camisa en un intento de que sus miradas se encuentren —¡No importa si fue mucho o poco!

—¿¡Y me vas a decir acaso de que nunca había consumido algo!? ¡Por dios, Elle! ¡Los tipos como él le dan el culo a quien sea con tal de conseguir drogas!— Mello no sabe en qué momento sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, pero ahora su espalda está contra la pared más cercana mientras su rostro está paralelo al de su amigo —. No sé cómo no te da asco…— murmura sin apartarle la mirada.

—No voy a permitir que hables así de Light— siente la mandíbula tensa y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Beyond se acerca por detrás y le pide que se calme pero él no afloja su agarre —. Tú no lo conoces.

Beyond está consciente de que Mello se pasa de pendejo muchas veces, pero también le sorprende la reacción de su hermano porque significa que ese niño le importa más de lo que creía. Sin embargo en ese momento solo le pide que se calme, no quiere que esa discusión termine en golpes y menos si es por Yagami.

—Desperdicias tu tiempo, Elle— insiste Beyond a la vez que intenta lograr que su hermano suelte la camisa del otro.

Mello, por su parte, sigue retándolo con la mirada, lo cual no ayuda a que la tensión merme.

—Elle… — la voz tímida de Matt se hace presente luego de haber ido hasta la puerta, él fue el único que escuchó el timbre sonar y ahora parece que es su turno de ser ignorado—Alex está aquí…

—¿Interrumpo algo?— El recién llegado se hace escuchar luego de que los intentos de Matt por llamar la atención fracasan.

—¿Alex?— Como acto reflejo, Elle suelta a Mello y voltea por sobre uno de sus hombros, encontrándose con el muchacho sonriente y despeinado de cabello marrón oscuro —¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!— se acerca apresurado pero el otro hace un gesto con las manos, pidiéndole que se calme.

—Tranquilo, le llame a Near porque tu celular está apagado, él me dio la dirección de su apartamento— Elle busca rápidamente su teléfono en el bolsillo, sintiéndose un idiota al percatarse que realmente olvidó encenderlo —. Se nota que ha practicado mucho su italiano, fue capaz de mantener una conversación completa con muy pocos errores.

Alex se retira la gabardina y la bufanda ahora que puede, en el ajetreo del aeropuerto y con las maletas encima no había podido hacerlo. Luego se acerca a Beyond, a quien le da un abrazo a la vez que le reclama sus inexistentes mensajes. El menor de los gemelos corresponde el saludo mientras se disculpa, nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras aunque en su defensa dice que él tampoco recibió mensajes de su parte.

—En verdad lo siento— murmura aún apenado mientras se rasca la coronilla y se ofrece a cargar la gabardina del recién llegado, pero Alex le dice que no es necesario —. No sé cómo pude olvidar ir por ti al aeropuerto.

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada— sonríe y solo un hoyuelo se dibuja sobre su mejilla izquierda. Lawliet no puede evitar sentir nostalgia de todas las veces en las que esa cálida sonrisa significaba todo para él —. Al menos el taxista fue amable y me trajo las maletas hasta el ascensor del edificio.

El siguiente objetivo de Alex es Mello, a quien se acerca con los brazos extendidos pero éste se da media vuelta.

—No estoy de humor— dice el de cabellos rubios antes de encerrarse en su habitación tras dar un portazo.

—Parece que sí interrumpí algo, ¿verdad?

—Ignóralo, anda en sus días— le dice Elle a la vez que lo sujeta de un brazo y lo jala hacia sí.

El abrazo dura más de lo que pudo haber durado con Matt o Beyond. Alex hunde su rostro en el cuello del mayor de los gemelos y éste, inconscientemente, también hace lo mismo. Uno se aferra con más fuerzas, como si temiera que de nuevo se fuese a alejar de él y el otro mantiene el contacto por la alegría que le causa tener de nuevo entre sus brazos a alguien tan especial. Sin embargo, mientras que Elle siempre ha querido y querrá a Alex por haber crecido juntos y por la bonita relación que alguna vez tuvieron, sus sentimientos hacia él ya no son los de antes; pero Alex no puede decir lo mismo.

—¿Nos vamos?— Es Lawliet quien corta el contacto con una sonrisa—. Debes estar cansado luego de tantas horas de vuelo.

Alex solo asiente y luego voltea en dirección a Matt y Beyond.

—Tan pronto desempaque les llamo para coordinar el día y la hora para salir, así vamos todos juntos a comer o algo, ¿les parece?

—Éste vago y yo no tenemos problemas. Él ni trabaja y yo no tengo un horario fijo— contesta Matt —. El problema serían Mello y Near, a veces les cambian los días libres o los hacen entrar más tarde o más temprano. Aunque hoy es asueto y...

—Sí, pero Alex debe estar muy cansado como para salir hoy— interrumpe Elle —. Nos ponemos de acuerdo y vemos que día de la otra semana salimos todos.

Matt no tiene ninguna otra sugerencia, los acompaña hasta la puerta y les pide que por favor le envíen un mensaje cuando ya hayan llegado a casa.

—¿Soy yo o Alex ha ganado peso?— Pregunta Beyond tan pronto están solos mientras bajo el brazo trae un tarro de mermelada que sacó de la cocina quién sabe cuando.

—Me sorprende que hayas defendido a Light— comenta Matt, regresando sus pasos hasta quedar frente al pelinegro.

—Digamos que Misa tiene dos enormes razones como para que uno perdone a quien sea— comenta en son de broma —. Además, no lo hice por tratarse de Light, sino que Mello se estaba pasando con sus comentarios. En cambio a mí me sorprende que tú no lo hayas desmentido.

—Lo iba a hacer— murmura un poco apenado pero luego su rostro vuelve a ser serio —. De todas maneras, un acto noble no es suficiente para expiar tus pecados.

—¿De qué hablas?— Pregunta Beyond con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y dos dedos hundidos en el tarro de mermelada.

—Ayer te comportaste como una mierda cuando Elle te pidió que lo acompañaras a tomarse unas fotos…

—Meh, sabes que no me gusta tanta atención— interrumpe encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro, cuando te conviene. De lo contrario te la pasas quejándote de que eres el gemelo que vive en las sombras, que muy pocos en el círculo social de Elle saben de tu existencia y que nunca fuiste el gemelo favorito de nadie.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?— Frunce un poco más el entrecejo y con lentitud retira sus dedos del frasco para luego cerrarlo.

—¡Que ya es hora de que dejes de quejarte!— Farfulla. Desde hace días ha tenido la intención de hablar con Beyond, pero no esperaba alterarse de esa forma, quizá se deba a que la tensión quedó en el aire luego de lo de Mello y Elle —¡Haz algo con tu jodida vida! ¿¡O es que acaso piensas dormir por siempre en un viejo sofá!?

—Ah, entiendo…— suspira mientras coloca su tarro de mermelada sobre la mesita del centro —Sabía que éste día llegaría. Les estorbo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! No me refería…

—Claro, como soy el único que no hace nada.

—¡Que no me refería a eso!— Vocifera. Definitivamente la conversación no está resultando como él esperaba —¡Me importas! Solo quiero que…

—No te preocupes, buscaré un empleo para poder largarme de aquí. Y ya que no tengo habitación, estaré en la cocina, así que no molestes— da media vuelta, pero regresa sus pasos solo para tomar su mermelada y llevarla consigo.

Matt intenta detenerlo pero el otro le cierra la puerta en las narices.

—¿¡Beyond!?— Empuja la puerta pero hay resistencia, lo que significa que el pelinegro está apoyado contra ella— Lo siento, ¿sí? No fue mi intención hacerte sentir que nos estorbas. Nadie está pidiendo que te vayas; yo, personalmente, no quiero que te vayas… — se queda ahí esperando que la puerta se abra, pero desiste cuando pasado unos segundos no recibe respuesta.

 **oOo**

Luego de que le fuera imposible contactar a Elle, porque éste tenía el teléfono apagado, regresó al hotel donde en recepción preguntó si habría alguna posibilidad de que revisara la habitación, ya que creía haber olvidado algo en ella. Sin embargo la habitación ya había sido limpiada y le aseguraron que los empleados no encontraron ningún objeto olvidado. Y aunque le hubiera gustado revisar con sus propios ojos, decidió entonces ir hasta el apartamento de Elle.

No se hubiera tomado tantas molestias si no fuera algo importante; puede que un pañuelo viejo sea insignificante para cualquiera pero para él significa mucho.

Tan pronto como el ascensor se abra en el último piso, deberá utilizar alguna de las excusas que practicó durante el trayecto.

No sabe con qué cara puede llegar hasta ahí luego de lo sucedido entre ellos horas atrás, pero ahí está frente a la puerta de Lawliet. Golpea la madera con los nudillos, el primer golpe es tímido, el segundo ya es un poco más decidido. Sin embargo, Light no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería.

—¿Sí?

Un muchacho alto de cabellos despeinados, que usa solamente un pantalón estrecho, es quien abre la puerta. Inconscientemente Light echa un vistazo al torso desnudo del joven y luego a su cabello desordenado, una combinación que haría malpensar a cualquiera. Y si acaso guardaba la esperanza de haber tocado la puerta equivocada, sus dudas se disipan cuando escucha la voz de Elle venir desde el interior.

—¿Quién es, Alex?

El aludido vuelve la vista al recién llegado e intenta preguntarle su nombre, pero el castaño lo interrumpe antes de dejarle decir algo.

—Cre-creo que me e-quivoqué de casa— da un paso hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada del muchacho frente a él, guardando en sus pupilas la mayor cantidad posible de detalles. Pero el análisis no dura más de cinco segundos, aunque para Light fue una eternidad.

Da media vuelta y vuelve al ascensor con demasiada prisa, sin darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar.

—¿Quién era?— Insiste Elle, esta vez apareciendo detrás de Alex.

—Amm, dijo que se equivocó de casa— contesta aún confundido mientras cierra la puerta.

—¿Se equivocó? Pero si vivo en el último piso, ¿quién podría equivocarse?— Elle también parece confundido. Alex simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—Solo te digo lo que él me dijo. Pero bueno, ¿qué importa?, ¿terminamos de desempacar?

Elle asiente aunque no del todo seguro, antes de volver a la habitación junto a Alex, asoma la cabeza por la puerta pero no hay nadie en el pasillo.

Por un instante, la idea de que fuera Light quien tocó la puerta pasa por su mente pero la desecha a los pocos segundos. Light, _su Light_ , es demasiado orgulloso como para buscarlo, sobre todo luego de que él le confesara parte de sus sentimientos.

 **oOo**

Más que largo, el regreso a casa es un suplicio. Las piernas se le debitan y su pecho le duele más con cada paso. No sabe exactamente qué provoca el escozor tras sus párpados, su cabeza es un caos, hay tantos pensamientos revoloteando incansablemente que encontrar solo un motivo es difícil; pero entre ellos aparece uno en específico, uno muy reciente, el recuerdo de aquel muchacho de cabello desordenado y color marrón que estaba en casa de Elle… y por alguna razón, un nudo en su garganta se forma cada vez que el rostro de ese chico aparece en su mente.

 _«Light, hijo… te prometo que volveré por ti, ¿sí?»_

 _«Por supuesto que te amo, pero no te puedo traer a vivir conmigo, eres muy joven aún. Pero te prometo que cuando tengas dieciocho viviremos juntos, bebé»_

 _«Light… te prometo que voy a cambiar… esta vez si dejare de tomar… me crees, ¿verdad?»_

 _«De verdad quiero ser parte de esta familia»_

 _«Light… déjame demostrarte que no te miento»_

Al final, Elle también mentía…

Está cansado de tanta mierda, está cansado de intentar correr más rápido que la vida, está cansado de mentir y de que le mientan, pero sobre todo está cansado de seguir creyendo pese a que la misma historia se repite siempre. Tan solo quiere llegar a casa y acurrucarse en su cama, dormir hasta que el corazón ya no le duela. Sin embargo, desde hace mucho, esas cuatro paredes ya no se sienten como un hogar y no tiene un lugar a donde ir cuando necesita consuelo.

—¡Light!

Es la señora Martí quien sale a su encuentro luego de abrir la puerta, sus hinchadas piernas se mueven lo más rápido que su avanzada edad le permite y la cruz de un rosario cuelga de su tembloroso puño.

—¡Bendito Dios que estás aquí! ¡Gracias, Dios mío!— Continúa la azorada mujer con los ojos enrojecidos mientras palpa los costados del muchacho, como queriendo asegurarse de que es real —Estábamos tan preocupadas.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Una voz débil se abre paso en la habitación. Sachiko se mantiene de pie entre espasmos a un lado de la mesa, sosteniéndose de una de las sillas. Enredado en su mano y muy cerca de su pecho está también un rosario, ese que siempre cuelga de su cuello. Su aspecto, al igual que el de la señora Martí, es el de alguien que ha pasado la noche en vela y que ha llorado demasiado en las últimas horas.

—Lo siento, mamá…— se acerca a ella con lentitud y levemente cabizbajo, como lo haría alguien que desea mostrarse arrepentido. Sabe que en un par de horas anochecerá y la última vez que él dio señales de vida fue cerca de la medianoche del día anterior.

—También pensabas abandonarme, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no— envuelve entre sus brazos el tembloroso cuerpo de ella, la estrecha con calma y le da un beso sobre la revuelta melena castaña —. Yo jamás te abandonaré, te lo prometí.

—¡No me mientas!— Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene, se revuelve y lo empuja, deshaciéndose así de la exigua calidez que podría haberle brindado a su hijo—. Te doy asco, ¿verdad?, por eso quieres dejarme…

—Mamá, no…

—¿¡Dónde estabas!?— Vocifera de tal forma que todo su cuerpo tiembla de forma exagerada.

—Sachiko…— susurra la vecina al verla tan alterada. Cansada y preocupada intenta acercarse a ella, pero con un gesto Light le pide que no se acerque. En cambio es él quien camina hacia ella, porque la señora Martí ya hizo suficiente.

—Te lo dije, mamá. ¿Lo recuerdas…?— La sujeta de los hombros con delicadeza y busca su mirada. Su voz es suave como ha aprendido a hacerlo a lo largo de los años para no empeorar su estado —Te dije que Elle me invitó a…

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—¿Qué…?— Murmura perplejo. Los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes que hacía sobre los brazos de su madre se detienen.

—¿Qué si preferiste ir a hacer eso que todos aquí dicen que haces en vez de buscar a Liam como tanto te lo he pedido?— Dos grandes lágrimas bajan por sus demacradas mejillas, las cuales Light habría retirado si no estuviera tan cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

—No vamos a hablar de eso otra vez, mamá— le da la espalda y se aleja unos cuantos pasos. Inhala, no quiere exaltarse pero está a punto de hacerlo.

Puede soportar su alcoholismo y sus reproches, pero no puede lidiar con la idea de que la única preocupación de ella sea la desaparición del novio de turno más reciente y no de que él no haya regresado a casa en toda la noche.

—¡Ya te dije que le preguntes a Ushio!— Farfulla desde su posición, aún sujetando la silla del comedor, de otra forma probablemente caería al suelo —¡El último día que lo vi Liam regresó con él!

—¡Que no me importa! ¡Entiéndelo!

Siente las arrugadas manos de la señora Martí sujetándolo del brazo y pidiéndole que se calme, pero no puede, es como si ser paciente le fuera cada vez más difícil.

—¡No me importa con quien haya regresado ni dónde rayos está ahora!

—Light, no…— la mujer de avanzada edad se interpone entre ellos, se la nota nerviosa, de forma inconsciente recuerda a su esposo muerto, las discusiones que terminaban en golpes y más botellas de alcohol —Sachiko, vamos a la habitación— pide con una expresión compungida mientras la sujeta del brazo para llevarla sin que termine en el suelo debido a sus flojos movimientos.

—Ves, solo se preocupa por él mismo…— murmura de la misma forma en la que sus pies se arrastran en cada paso —Yo no le importo, jamás le he importado…

Con miedo a que la discusión continúe, la señora de cabellos canos acelera como puede su tembloroso andar. Pero para su sorpresa, no existe respuesta para los murmullos de Sachiko, pese a que sabe que éstos fueron lo suficientemente audibles para que se escucharan en cada rincón del pequeño lugar.

—Descansa, ¿sí?— La coloca sobre la cama, hace a un lado la cobija y la acomoda de tal forma en que le sea fácil levantarse de ser necesario —Debes dormir.

Sale de la habitación con intenciones de ir hasta el humilde intento de patio en busca de un balde que pueda dejarle cerca en caso de que las náuseas empeoren, pero mientras cruza el comedor, no puede evitar que sus ojos se dirijan a Light; el adolescente sigue de pie en la sala, a escasos metros debido al reducido espacio, o al menos su cuerpo continúa ahí pero sus pupilas lucen ausentes.

—¿Light…?— Camina hacia él despacio, temiendo perturbarlo si hace un movimiento brusco —¿Estás bien…?

El aludido voltea, luce confundido, quizá por haber sido regresado a la realidad de forma repentina. Aunque lo que más le llama la atención a ella son esos ojos cargados de tristeza, que puede apreciar cuando sus miradas se encuentran por pocos segundos.

—Estoy bien— recobra la compostura como solo él sabe hacerlo e intenta apartarse, pero se detiene cuando siente una mano tibia y rugosa acunar una de sus mejillas.

—No, no lo estás— asegura con tono suave y maternal. No puede engañarla cuando debido a la cercanía puede verlo directamente a los ojos, los cuales ahora lucen fríos, sin rastros de humedad, aunque igual de quebrantados que hace unos segundos.

—¿¡Y usted lo estaría si cuando regresa a casa parecen más preocupados por un idiota que por usted!?— No grita pero casi lo hace. Se aparta y en esta ocasión voltea hasta darle la espalda, la forma en la que la señora Martí lo observaba, como si lo estuviera escudriñando, lo puso nervioso.

—Light…— de nuevo se acerca con la misma lentitud y suavidad—. No sé si debería decirte esto… o más bien, no sé como decírtelo— hay vacilación en sus palabras, las cuales tientan a Light a voltear, guiado más por la preocupación que por la curiosidad, porque ese tono solo pueden significar más malas noticias. Sin embargo mantiene la compostura, o al menos lo intenta —… llamaron hace rato, preguntaron por Liam, o no entendí bien, Sachiko estaba muy cerca mío… y aunque intenté que ella no supiera de qué se trataba la llamada, se dio cuenta y se puso mal… estoy segura de que todo eso que te dijo fue solo porque estaba alterada por esa llamada…

—Si, claro, no se preocupe— la interrumpe a la vez que voltea, quedando frente a frente —. Solo hay que entenderla y tenerle paciencia, ¿verdad?— Añade con una pizca de ironía, cansancio y una sonrisa.

Sin embargo la sonrisa es fingida y los dos lo saben. Ella también solía sonreír de la misma manera cuando justificaba las acciones de su esposo o cuando quería que su hermana dejara de preguntar por los moretones en sus brazos.

—Dijeron que llamarían más tarde— finaliza apenas audible y cabizbaja.

—¿Ahora también hay que anotar los recados que le dejan al caballero?— Dice en son de burla y suelta una carcajada.

—Te lo digo para que estés pendiente del teléfono, no creo que sea buena idea que tu madre atienda la llamada.

Esa respuesta hace que Light recobre la seriedad que tenía hace un par de minutos.

—¿Acaso no pudo decirles que ese tipo ya no vive aquí?

—No me correspondía a mí hacerlo, Light.

El castaño pone los ojos en blanco pero no le lleva la contraria a su vecina, ella tiene razón, hizo lo que creyó correcto al intentar ocultar esa llamada de su madre, pero no podía hacer más que tomar el recado. Pero él sí puede y lo hará.

—Está bien— suspira resignado mientras lleva una mano hasta su bolsillo —, si llaman yo les digo que el idiota de Liam está muerto o que se lo llevaron los extraterrestres y que dejen de llamar porque yo no soy su secretaria— dice a la vez que le entrega el pago correspondiente; un par de billetes que retiró en un cajero automático cuando regresaba a casa.

—¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Tienes hambre?— Su amabilidad no se debe a que Light le haya pagado un poco más de lo acordado, sino al impulso protector que la invade—. Puedo hacerte unos huevos revueltos, ¿o te gustaría algo diferente?

—Solo quiero dormir…

Ella asiente y murmura un _«entiendo»._ Dice que solamente irá por un balde y que luego se marchará, sin embargo Light la detiene y se ofrece a hacerlo él, acto seguido le pide que vuelva a su casa a descansar, también le pide perdón por la mala noche que le hizo pasar.

Cuando se despide, el abrazo de ella es cálido, pero se siente frío tan pronto como se marcha.

Piensa entrar a la habitación de su madre, acomodar el estúpido recipiente como muchas veces lo ha hecho y salir porque no quiere que la discusión de antes se repita. Sin embargo siente como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo hirviera cuando la escucha tartamudear un _«déjame sola»._

 _—_ Tú ya estás sola— susurra inaudible mientras deja rápidamente la recámara pese a que intentó guardarse sus palabras, pero está tan cansado.

De mala gana toma el teléfono inalámbrico que está en la mesita ubicada al lado del sofá y luego se dirige a su habitación.

Hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería dormir, necesita cerrar los ojos y desconectar su mente. Sin embargo escapar de lo que le rodea no es tan fácil como quisiera. Una sensación de angustia, traición y soledad le invaden el pecho hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con el viejo conejo de felpa color rosa que guarda sobre el desgastado mueble de madera junto a sus trofeos, medallas, listones y diplomas; ese pequeño espacio que creó para exhibir el fruto de todo su esfuerzo y así, de alguna forma, llenar de orgullo a su madre… porque todo siempre ha sido por ella.

Se mantiene hecho casi un ovillo sobre la cama sin apartar los ojos del conejo afelpado, el cual en sus años de inocencia fue su mejor amigo. Ya no es un niño como para dormir abrazando a un peluche, y la sola idea de ponerse en pie y traer esa bola de felpa consigo lo incomoda, pero tampoco es capaz de apartar la mirada, se siente embelesado, ésos ojos de botones negros lo miran directamente y desde su posición lo arrullan mientras su mente se aleja del presente.

Estaba muy pequeño aún para recordar todas las atracciones de aquella feria pero sí recuerda que _Orejitas_ era apenas un insignificante conejo rosa al lado de otros mucho más grandes y sorprendentes; en ese momento no entendió por qué no pudieron comprarle el tiburón enorme que tanto quería, pero siempre atesoro su regalo. De alguna manera ese recuerdo le brinda el consuelo que no encuentra en nadie mientras a su cabeza vienen más momentos donde sonreír era tan fácil. Su pequeña casa siempre le pareció el hogar perfecto y sus padres eran los mejores de todo el mundo, aunque no le pudieran comprar tantos juguetes como él quería.

Todo era más sencillo cuando una de sus mayores preocupaciones era buscar un buen sitio donde esconderse cuando jugaba al escondite en la escuela o con sus vecinos. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría sin pensarlo, volver a la época cuando una rodilla raspada era el dolor más grande que conocía y cualquier noche tenebrosa de tormenta podía arreglarse colándose a la cama de sus padres. Regresar a ese tiempo cuando todo era tan simple pero era perfecto.


	21. Para volar lejos de aquí

Near camina junto Light, ambos en silencio mientras sus pasos resuenan inquietantemente por todo el pasillo. Él no es alguien que crea en fantasmas, pero tampoco significa que desea pasar un sábado por la mañana visitando un lugar que fácilmente podría ser un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado y embrujado desde el siglo XIX. Las paredes agrietadas y opacas, los muchos focos descompuestos junto a la falta de ventanas convierten al sitio en una cápsula donde nunca avanza el tiempo, afuera puede estar el sol en lo más alto pero ahí adentro siempre será de madrugada, específicamente las tres de la mañana, la hora del diablo como muchos la conocen. No sabe si el sitio se mantiene en dichas condiciones por falta de recursos o es adrede debido a lo que hacen ahí dentro.

Un hombre alto y de espalda ancha es quien dirige el camino, su objetivo es la puerta al final del pasillo. A Near no le agrada el lugar, en cada paso siente escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal, y el hecho de que los tres caminan en silencio tampoco ayuda. Piensa que debió esperar en recepción junto a Stephen, pero sí decidió acompañar a Light es porque quería apoyarlo.

—¿Están listos?

El hombre se detiene frente a la puerta y les extiende un par de bolsas que, según les explicó antes, podían usar para vomitar de ser necesario. Near toma la suya con mano temblorosa y aunque está a tiempo de arrepentirse, Light contesta por los dos antes de que pueda decir algo.

—Sí—. No vacila al responder, quiere y necesita salir de todo esto lo antes posible para poder volver a casa.

La puerta se abre tras un largo chirrido y una brisa fría junto a una hilera de lo que pareciera ser una pared con enormes casilleros de metal los recibe. Ambos avanzan cuando el hombre de robusta espalda se los indica. Near camina hacia el interior de la sala de forma insegura, no cree en fantasmas pero tampoco está interesado en averiguar si son reales; sin embargo, pese a que tiene miedo, intenta controlarse porque nota que el muchacho a su lado ni siquiera ha parpadeado ante la situación, es como si no le afectara en absoluto. Pero lo que Near admira es solo una fachada, por dentro Light también siente el estómago encogido y sus pulmones no pueden llenarse completamente de aire por más que lo intente. Su dificultad para respirar no es solamente debido al angosto y lúgubre sitio, es más bien una reacción natural de su cuerpo, después de todo… ¿quién podría estar tan tranquilo en una habitación rodeado de cadáveres? Y mucho menos cuando te han llamado para que reconozcas a uno de ellos.

—Por aquí.

La habitación no es muy grande, en pocos pasos quedan frente a dos hileras de cámaras mortuorias de seis depósitos cada una. El hombre de espesas cejas que ha dirigido el camino lleva su mano hasta el pasador de uno de los depósitos, pero no lo abre al instante, en cambio vuelve su mirada por sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Como se les advirtió desde un principio, lo que verán puede ser impactante, si necesitan vomitar háganlo dentro de las bolsas que les entregué— indica con la misma voz monótona que han notado en todos los empleados con los que han tenido que hablar ese día, como si ese fuese uno de los requisitos para trabajar en una morgue municipal —. ¿Están listos?

Como acto reflejo, Near menea la cabeza de un lado a otro y da un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra su amigo.

—Light…— murmura. Quiere decirle que no puede hacerlo, que no está listo, que no quiere ver el cuerpo de un hombre muerto, pero las palabras se anudan en su garganta. Sin embargo el castaño no necesita escucharlo para entenderlo, porque él también siente esa inquietud que se refleja en los ojos de Near, él también daría media vuelta de tener la oportunidad.

—Tranquilo, no es necesario que mires— sonríe y con la misma calidez enreda los dedos de su mano entre los cabellos del más bajito, a quien atrae hacia sí hasta que el rostro de su amigo queda oculto en su pecho, de esa forma Near estará de espaldas cuando la puerta se abra.

Tan pronto el castaño lo indica, el hombre retira el pasador y jala el depósito. Para Light el aire del lugar se vuelve mucho más frío cuando la cabeza desfigurada y en proceso de descomposición de un sujeto aparece frente a sus ojos, inconscientemente ejerce más presión sobre la cabeza de Near y se siente tentado a apartar la mirada, pero no puede, porque ese cuerpo que le pidieron que reconociera podría ser el de Liam.

—¿Do-Dónde dice que lo encontraron?— No puede evitar tartamudear, se siente entumecido, sus ojos no han dejado de examinar cada detalle del cuerpo inerte y maltrecho frente a él, porque se supone que eso es lo que debe hacer, buscar alguna pista que indique que efectivamente se trata de Liam, aunque más bien, y sin darse cuenta, realmente lo que busca es un rasgo que le indique lo contrario. Sin embargo, la prueba contundente la encontró hace varios segundos: el tatuaje de un dado con tinta barata sobre el pecho izquierdo.

—En la orilla de un río ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. La billetera y los documentos aún estaban en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Las afueras de la ciudad, ojalá lo lejano del sitio fuera razón suficiente para descartar de inmediato que ese cuerpo es el de Liam y que posiblemente la billetera fue robada. Pero para quienes viven en las zonas menos afortunada, donde los asesinatos están a la orden del día, no es ninguna sorpresa que los pandilleros desechen los cuerpos de sus víctimas en los sitios menos esperados.

Los antebrazos y el tórax del cadáver sobre la camilla tiene un sinfín de cortaduras, las piernas están hinchadas y oscuras casi en su totalidad; el rostro está deshecho, una de las mejillas cuelga mientras la otra está completamente inflamada a tal punto que el ojo pareciera haber desaparecido. Partes de su cráneo hacen falta o cuelgan como filetes, pero a pesar del rostro deformado y casi irreconocible, hay detalles que no puede pasar por alto: en la oreja menos dañada se aprecia la marca de una vieja perforación, las únicas uñas largas son las de los dedos meñiques de las manos, tal y como Liam las usaba, y quisiera decir que cualquier vago del barrio usa el mismo estilo pero la complexión delgaducha y el vientre abultado junto a los demás detalles parecen coincidir con él; y si aún le quedaba alguna esperanza de que no sea Liam, el tatuaje en el pecho izquierdo y el dedo torcido del pie derecho que, según le contó alguna vez, se lo fracturó en su adolescencia, disipan cualquier duda.

—Es él…— susurra con dificultad mientras se aferra de forma inconsciente a Near, quien desde hace varios minutos también lo abraza.

Cuando recibió la llamada esa mañana, pidió que dejaran de llamar a su casa; _«molesten a la verdadera familia de ese idiota»_ y _«nos hace un favor a todos si de verdad está muerto»,_ fueron algunas de las tantas cosas que gritó al teléfono, pero eso no significaba que realmente haya deseado que estuviera muerto. El reconocer que efectivamente ese cuerpo sin vida pertenece a Liam le revuelve mucho más el estómago que el nauseabundo cadáver en sí, por suerte el empleado del lugar cierra el contenedor antes de que devuelva lo poco que tiene en el estómago.

—¿Necesitas un segundo?— Pregunta el hombre al notarlo pálido, Near agrega un _«¿estás bien?»_

—Estoy bien, gracias—. Responde viendo hacia abajo, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada a su amigo.

—¿No quieres hacer uso de los sanitarios? Hay unos al fondo por si quieres refrescarte o sentarte un momento— continúa el sujeto mientras señala la puerta que está en el extremo opuesto de la que utilizaron para entrar. Lleva años trabajando en el mismo sitio y ha tenido que lidiar con personas que vomitan solo con el peculiar olor que se encierra en la habitación o con quienes se desmayan al ver el cuerpo sin vida de sus seres amados, por eso intenta ser amable aunque su rostro apático sugiera lo contrario.

Sin embargo, pese a que siente la acidez del estómago subiendo por su tráquea y escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, menea de nuevo la cabeza y hace tan solo una pregunta: _«¿Qué le pasó?»_

—Los detalles de su muerte serán brindados por mi compañera— comienza a explicar —, ahora que hemos finalizado con el reconocimiento del cuerpo, pasarán de nuevo a la oficina y deberás firmar los papeles que se les mencionó al principio.

—Él firmará por mí— indica, señalando a Near —. Ya le explicamos a ella que yo aún no he tramitado mi documento de identidad— añade luego de que el hombre frunciera el entrecejo, como si no creyera que el enano al lado suyo fuera mayor que él.

—¿Y tú hace cuanto cumpliste los dieciocho, niño?— Su inquisidora mirada se dirige al pequeño de cabellos blancos, quien infla los mofletes ofendido.

—¡Este año cumplo veinte!

—¡Ja!, ya no los vitaminan como antes— murmura más para sí mismo a la vez que sonríe por primera vez en el día, aunque sea una sonrisa burlesca —. Como sea, síganme.

En esta ocasión Near no se siente asediado por espectros fantasmales, va demasiado ocupado haciendo coraje en su cabeza como para recordar que a su espalda deja un salón lleno de cadáveres; ¡él no es tan pequeño!, es lo que piensa mientras camina lo más erguido que puede, pero al compararse con el sujeto frente a él, se da cuenta que no le llega ni a los hombros. Aunque dicha desilusión le dura poco, que ese tipo sea un gigante, y que casi todo el mundo sea más alto que él, no significa que sus ciento cincuenta y ocho centímetros de altura —ciento sesenta si lleva zapatos— lo vuelvan un enano.

Los guía hasta la misma oficina que visitaron en un principio, monótona y grisácea como el resto del edificio. Les pide que tomen asiento frente a uno de los tantos escritorios y les dice que su compañera volverá en unos minutos, luego se retira.

—Así que… ¿pasaste la noche con Stephen?

Near da un respingo ante la inesperada pregunta, el sujeto no se había alejado lo suficiente y le apena pensar que pudo haber escuchado algo.

—N-No es lo que piensas— responde sonrojado mientras ladea el rostro en dirección a su amigo, lo ve sonriendo y se pregunta si realmente no le afecta lo que acaba de ver hace unos minutos. Ignora sin embargo que más que saber de su cita, lo que Light pretende es evitar el frío silencio que solo podría acompañarlos en un lugar como ese —. Solo vimos películas— añade apenas susurrando.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles? ¿La anaconda enterrada?— Alza una ceja pero el otro no parece captar el doble sentido en sus palabras.

—No, la trilogía de volver al futuro.

Light casi lanza una carcajada pero se abstiene porque la inocencia del más bajito lo enternece demasiado como para hacerlo.

—Saliste ayer un poco después del mediodía— dice, sosteniéndose la barbilla con el dedo pulgar e índice, como si estuviera analizando algo en su cabeza —, fueron a almorzar y luego te llevo a su apartamento, donde dices que vieron películas… ¿la trilogía duró tanto que tuviste que pasar la noche en su casa?— Near se tensa sobre el asiento y sus mejillas se sonrojan por lo que insinúa esa pregunta, porque sí, pasó la noche entera con Stephen pero no ocurrió nada de lo que Light piensa — ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?

—N-No… No es lo que pa-parece— apenas balbucea aún acalorado. Aunque cueste creerlo, entre ellos no hubo nada más que un beso en la mejilla o un roce de manos, simplemente se la pasaron tan bien que el tiempo se les fue volando.

—¿Ah, sí?— Se cruza de brazos sin abandonar su sonrisa ladina —¿Entonces qué hicieron toooda la noche?

—Pueeees...— duda un poco, siempre ha tenido la sensación de que todo lo que él disfruta hacer es soso y santurrón para los demás, pero nunca le importó, hasta hace unas semanas cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo consigo mismo por ser como es. Sin embargo tampoco es bueno mintiendo como para inventarse una historia extraordinaria que llene de orgullo a Light —, pasamos la tarde hablando en la sala de su casa, me mostró su colección de monedas y hablamos de nuestros superhéroes favoritos— su voz es apenas audible y su mirada no busca en ningún momento la del otro —. Me di cuenta que había oscurecido hasta que me preguntó si quería que pidiéramos una pizza y si quería ver con él su trilogía favorita; me la estaba pasando tan bien que no dude en quedarme un poco más— sonríe con timidez y emoción, como si recordarlo le provocará un agradable cosquilleo en los labios —. Pero de nuevo el tiempo se nos fue volando, después de cada película discutimos sobre los posibles significados que tenían algunos detalles o teorías de lo que podría pasar en la siguiente, a pesar de que salieron hace mucho y de que ya sabíamos cómo finalizaban…

Con las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas, espera cabizbajo un reproche o una burla que no llega. Near no lo nota pero Light lo observa sin esa sonrisa que decoraba su rostro hasta hace pocos segundos. Se quedó sin preguntas indecorosas e ideas insinuantes, y el silencio que había querido evitar se hace presente, trayendo consigo la inevitable realidad: Liam está muerto.

—Pediré que sea enterrado en una fosa común— dice luego de unos segundos, sin ninguna pizca de humanidad.

Si bien Near ya se había hecho la idea de que toda esta situación le afecta más a él que a Light, tampoco esperaba escucharlo decir algo así tan a la ligera.

—Pe-Pero… ¡no sabrás su ubicación!— Farfulla con los ojos completamente abiertos volteando en dirección a su amigo, quien de brazos cruzados mantiene la vista fija al frente.

—Es una fosa común, ¿no?— Se encoge de hombros, pareciendo que le da lo mismo el hoyo donde Liam vaya a pudrirse —Además, esas cosas suelen ser muy costosas.

—¿Es por el dinero, entonces?— Pregunta con una leve sonrisa, esperanzado de que toda esa frialdad sea sólo fingida y que el verdadero problema es que Light no tiene para pagar el sepelio. De hecho él que es un joven con trabajo estable tampoco tiene para cubrir todos los preparativos previos a la inhumación, pero tiene un poco de dinero ahorrado con el que puede ayudar —. Hay opciones más accesibles, la cremación por ejemplo. Así te ahorras la sala de velación, la caja, el cementerio…

—Near…— interrumpe el castaño mientras dirige su mirada al más bajito, quien con los dedos de su mano derecha enumeraba cada punto que iba mencionando —. Yo no pienso gastar ni un centavo en ese tipo.

La sonrisa desaparece del aniñado rostro a la vez que aparta la mirada. Aunque las palabras y actitud de Light parezcan duras, es su resentimiento el que habla. Light ignora que esa sensación de indiferencia es solo un mecanismo de defensa, el cual, de alguna forma lo mantiene a salvo. No es que no le importe, aunque esté convencido de que así es, más bien sucede que su mente aún no asimila que la persona que hasta hace dos semanas vivía en su casa ahora está muerta.

Las piezas solo comienzan a caer una a una cuando dejan la morgue, luego de todo el papeleo y lejos de esos rostros apáticos encerrados entre aquellas paredes grises. El silencio que reina entre los tres también hace su parte, desatando el infierno.

El auto va avanzando, Near busca alguna canción en la radio para intentar mermar la incomodidad. En algún momento Gevanni hace un comentario acerca del clima mientras espera que el semáforo cambie a verde y el único que contesta, aunque en un tono muy bajo, es el chico de cabellos blancos sentado a su lado. Light por su parte, sentado en el asiento trasero, se mantiene con la vista fija en la ventana y la frente pegada a ella, nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor lo alcanza; oye sin escuchar, mira sin observar, la ciudad se refleja en sus ojos vidriosos pero ninguna imagen queda registrada en sus retinas, pareciera que una buena parte de él se hubiera quedado atrapada en aquel edificio, o quizá más bien, lo que ocurrió en ese edificio quedó atrapado dentro de él.

 _«Politraumatismos»,_ fue la primera palabra que pronunció aquella mujer de dentadura descuidada mientras Near se encargaba de firmar donde se le indicaba. Sin ninguna pizca de empatía, habló sobre las contusiones cerebrales y el uso de un arma blanca en diferentes partes del cuerpo, según ellos podría tratarse de un machete por la forma de los cortes que tenía en los brazos. Dijo también que el cuerpo presentaba heridas en las muñecas y tobillos, lo que los llevaba a suponer que fue atado y luego llevado al lugar donde fue atacado por quién sabe cuántas personas. _«Es lo más común»,_ aseguró ella con el mismo tono apático refiriéndose a que la mayoría de cuerpos que son llevados ahí, fueron asesinados muy lejos de sus hogares, en terrenos baldíos donde nadie los podía escuchar suplicar.

Pero las palabras que más resuenan en su cabeza son las que dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera importante: _«creemos que aún estaba vivo cuando fue lanzado al río»._ La sola idea le revuelve el estómago. No puede evitar recordar los cortes en los brazos, y al hacerlo, lo imagina intentando protegerse mientras gritaba por ayuda; no puede evitar imaginarlo también en el agua, muerto de miedo pero sin poder moverse porque su cuerpo no responde, suplicando que alguien lo encuentre a tiempo… o quizá dejándose vencer, suplicando que ese infierno terminara pronto. Pero no fue así, sabe que sus últimos minutos fueron lentos, agonizantes y dolorosos.

 _«No merecía morir… no así»,_ concluye con rabia, aún ajeno a lo que lo rodea.

— ¿Light?— Near enarca una ceja a la vez que se ladea un poco sobre el asiento y dirige la mirada a su amigo, quien no parece haberse percatado de que el auto se detuvo —¡Light!— Esta vez estira uno de sus brazos y le da un par de palmaditas sobre la rodilla, las cuales le sonsacan un respingo—. Llegamos…— finaliza apenado, su intención no era asustarlo.

El castaño se endereza aún desorientado, mira hacia los lados pero no reconoce la zona. Sus labios se abren con intención de decir que no vive ahí, sin embargo los cierra al instante; recuerda a tiempo que les dio una dirección diferente, un lugar menos hundido en la mierda y aún así no muy lejos de su casa.

—¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por ti?— Pregunta Gevanni, inclinándose hacia el lado del copiloto en un intento de asomar la cabeza por la ventana luego de que Light saliera del auto.

—Solo… no le digan a Lawliet— hace la petición en plural pero su atención se concentra en una sola persona.

—Pero…

—No lo haremos— interrumpe Stephen antes de que Near pueda terminar. Le sonríe a su copiloto y hace un gesto con la cabeza, como pidiéndole que no insista.

—¿Seguro estarás bien?— Pregunta entonces, pero no recibe respuesta, su amigo ni siquiera parece verlos —¡Light!— Alza un poco la voz, tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para recuperar la atención del otro, quien se vuelve a verlo con una expresión que no sabe descifrar, pero sigue luciendo ausente —¿En qué piensas…?

 _«¡Ya te dije que le preguntes a Ushio!»_

—En nada— dice con una sonrisa, pero sabe que Near no lo dejará hasta que no lo vea entrar a la maldita casa —¿Les importaría dejarme solo? Debo pensar en cómo darle la noticia a mi madre.

Near está a punto de protestar, pero Stephen lo interrumpe con un _«está bien»,_ esa interrupción le costará su primera discusión y de regreso a casa le explicará a Near que cada quien lidia con el dolor a su manera y que si su amigo le pide espacio debe respetarlo.

Light despide el auto agitando una mano, en un último intento Near le recuerda que la morgue le dio cuarenta y ocho horas para cambiar de opinión y le pide que lo piense, él le promete que lo hará.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que empiece su camino a casa. Pensó que las voces en su cabeza cesarían, pero éstas sólo parecen tomar más fuerza con cada paso, y con ellas viene la impotencia de nunca haber podido proteger a nadie en su vida.

 _«¡El último día que lo vi Liam regresó con él!»_

Sabe quién asesinó a Liam, pero ignora que no es la primera vez que Ushio le arrebata a alguien.

 **oOo**

* * *

La rutina de los sábados, después del asesinato de su hermano, ha sido la misma desde el día que pasó a ser el nuevo líder de la zona. No se lo ve por las calles cada sexto día de la semana, se la pasa encerrado en esa refundida y vieja casa que usan como guarida, siempre acompañado por dos de sus subordinados, los de más confianza, mientras los demás realizan trabajos en las afueras.

En esos días desde que se despierta comienza a pudrirse los pulmones con cajetillas enteras de cigarrillos, desde muy temprano empieza su trabajo de contar uno a uno los billetes en sus manos, haciendo al mismo tiempo, y sin equivocarse, operaciones matemáticas en el aire; fue su materia favorita en sus pocos años de escuela, y parece ser que a pesar de la vida que lleva, no ha perdido por completo su habilidad con los números. Los otros dos, sentados uno frente al otro, acomodan la mercancía en la mesa para armar los paquetes.

Ese sábado es igual que los anteriores. Los tres trabajan en silencio, solo el humo de la nicotina sale de sus bocas, volviendo oscuro el aire que los envuelve. Pueden estar sin decir una sola palabra ni quejarse del entumecimiento en las piernas hasta el anochecer, al menos dos de ellos no pueden hacerlo, ser el jefe tiene ciertos privilegios. Lo mismo aplica para los otros, quienes deben terminar el trabajo de manera impecable y siguiendo la regla número uno: No interrumpir a menos que sea realmente importante. El interrumpir por nimiedades les ha costado algunas palizas colectivas a un par.

Han sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que esa regla no ha sido cumplida, es por eso que cuando la puerta recibe un repentino y brusco golpe, la reacción de la mayoría es sobresaltarse; Ushio apenas alza la mirada y chasquea la lengua porque alguien le hizo perder la cuenta.

Una nueva serie de golpes provocan que el más joven de los presentes comience a asustarse. Yamir es tan solo un nene delgado y moreno de diecinueve años, quien pasó a ser uno de los allegados de confianza de Ushio luego de seguir instrucciones de éste: matar a su propia madre cuando aún tenía diecisiete años. Los recuerdos de aquella noche aún lo persiguen, sus manos temblaban debido a los gritos despavoridos de su progenitora pero debía hacerlo si quería ser parte de ellos; el primer tiro fue en el abdomen, el segundo en el hombro y el tercero fue mortal. La señora de ascendencia India no perdía la oportunidad de alertar a la policía cualquier movimiento sospechoso, y los chismosos no son bienvenidos. Yamir es solo un niño que huyó de sus abusivos padres y encontró refugio y autoestima en una pandilla; sin embargo, aún le falta experiencia y sus encuentros con la ley han sido por causas leves, es por eso que no puede evitar comenzar a hiperventilar cuando los golpes se intensifican.

—Oculten todo— ordena Ushio con voz serena.

Para uno de ellos, la orden no es necesaria, él comenzó a deshacerse de los paquetes desde hace unos minutos, mientras su compañero más joven miraba asustado de un lado a otro, buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

—Niño, respira— pide el hombre con más tatuajes en el cuerpo que años de vida. Tiene veintiocho pero su amarillenta dentadura y garganta dañada le dan la voz y aspecto de alguien mucho mayor, motivo por el cual lo apodan _el viejo Ken,_ aunque en su adolescencia solían decirle Ken a secas, ya que a esa edad era poseedor de un lindo rostro y una sonrisa encantadora que enamoraba a cualquier chica que lo conociera. Ahora ya no le queda ni siquiera el recuerdo del muchacho con futuro prometedor que alguna vez fue.

Ushio lanza al piso lo que queda de su cigarrillo y con fastidio se pone de pie. Duda que sea la policía, de ser así, hace rato esa puerta estaría en el suelo. Aún así saca su arma y se acerca con cautela, sin embargo la regresa al cinturón de su pantalón y chasquea la lengua de nuevo cuando escucha los gritos de una voz conocida pidiendo que lo suelten.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Light siendo rodeado por un enorme brazo mientras la punta de una pistola se hunde en su sien.

—Solo fui a la tienda por una gaseosa, lo juro— se justifica al instante el corpulento hombre que todos apodan _el maca_ , quien se suponía debía vigilar las cercanías del callejón.

Ushio no sabe si le molesta más el haber sido interrumpido, que maca no haya tenido los huevos de jalar el gatillo desde hace rato, o que Light tenga las agallas de pelear aún cuando un arma le apunta la cabeza.

—Suéltalo y retírate— ordena con notable fastidio. El otro traga grueso antes de obedecer, sabe que su ineptitud le traerá consecuencias.

Tan pronto como Light se sabe libre, se lanza contra su verdadero objetivo. Sin embargo es detenido sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?— Que Ushio lo haya sujetado con facilidad de las muñecas no le impide patalear, en ese momento lo único que quiere es matarlo con sus propias manos.

Como acto reflejo, _Ken_ saca su arma y apunta con ella. Sabe que Light no representa ninguna amenaza y que para su jefe no es más que un juguetito con el cual divertirse, pero disparará si así se lo ordenan.

Ushio sonríe cuando a las pataletas de Light se añade un nuevo reclamo _«¡No tenías derecho a matarlo!»_

—¿Así que los inútiles esos encontraron el cuerpo?— Dice con sorna a la vez que menea levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, el movimiento puede parecer burlesco pero realmente es una orden para que su subordinado baje el arma —¿Qué les parece, muchachos? La policía si trabaja.

Hay risas socarronas, el estado de alerta pasó a ser un momento de diversión para ellos, siendo Light la atracción principal.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿¡Por qué!?— Su mente va demasiado rápido como para prestar atención a los comentarios burlescos que lo rodean. No se detuvo a pensar en nada cuando decidió, en un impulso, ir hasta ese lugar, tampoco se detiene a pensarlo ahora que ya se encuentra en la boca del lobo.

Para Ushio es como si un chihuahua quisiera morder a un pitbull, le parece divertido, pero no significa que los ladridos de una pequeña rata no sean molestos.

—Ya cállate— ruge muy cerca del rostro de Light luego de que en un rápido movimiento lo jalara hacia sí, dejándolo quieto al rodearlo con un solo brazo mientras le cubría la boca con la otra mano —Te daré cinco minutos de mi tiempo, luego te irás si quieres seguir con vida.

Sin que nadie intervenga, lleva al castaño hasta una de las habitaciones y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos antes de soltarlo. Da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse mientras busca algún cigarro en los bolsillos de su pantalón. A Light le toma unos segundos recuperarse, y cuando lo hace un _«¿Por qué?»_ se escapa de entre sus dientes. Su capacidad de razonar está opacada por su dolor, lo que no le permite ver que realmente esa pregunta va dirigida hacia la vida misma, hacia el Dios benévolo por el que solía ponerse de rodillas y juntar sus manitas todas las noches antes de dormir cuando era un niño, o tal vez se dirigía hacía todas las personas que más daño le han hecho cuando decían quererlo, pero no hacia Ushio, porque ese desgraciado hijo de puta es el único que no aparenta ser algo que no es, él actúa como lo esperarías que lo haga alguien que nació sin corazón.

—Él iba a pagarte— asegura luego de unos segundos, sin moverse de su sitio. Si lo que su madre decía era cierto, significa que Liam no huyó como pensó en un principio, y la risa de Ushio se lo confirma.

—¿Tú crees que a mí me interesaba el dinero?— Gira en dirección a Light y con una sonrisa en los labios camina hacia él mientras le da otra calada al cigarrillo.

El castaño siente como cada músculo de su cuerpo comienza a temblar de rabia cuando, al tenerlo cerca, nota cierto brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. La desaparición de Liam fue algo que le importó poco o nada, pero ahora que sabe que no huyó, los cabos sueltos comienzan a atarse solos. Tiene claro que Liam sí iba a pagarle, y tiene una idea de por qué fueron hasta su casa, pero necesita escucharlo de él.

—¿Le pediste más dinero?

—Le dije que si realmente quería quedarse, debía pagarme mucho más de lo que ya me debía— se encoge de hombros a la vez que expulsa el humo por su boca, luego continúa —. Siempre fue un pobre diablo, si me hubiera dicho que no tenía más, le hubiera creído, pero también era muy pendejo, estaba tan contento de que yo iba a perdonarlo que aceptó, no sin antes suplicarme que le triplicara el trabajo para poder pagarte— disfruta ver cómo esos ojos miel se humedecen. Él sabe verdades que el otro ignora, y si esa es su reacción por alguien tan insignificante como lo fue Liam, se pregunta cómo sería si le quitara el velo más grueso que tiene sobre la cara —. ¿Sabes que el muy idiota decía que algún día se casaría con la puta de tu madre?— Suelta una carcajada llena de malicia y sorna. Light sin embargo siente un nudo formarse en su garganta luego de esas palabras.

—Tú no tenías derecho…— murmura empuñando las manos cuando dos gruesas lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas sin poderlas detener, y con ellas sale también todo el coraje que ha retenido —¡No tenías derecho a hacerlo!— Vocifera a la vez que le lanza un golpe, fallando por la falta de firmeza del mismo —¡Eres un maldito asesino!

Tomando en cuenta que su salud no es la mejor y que su experiencia en peleas es casi nula en comparación a su oponente, de nuevo es sostenido fácilmente sin haber asestado tan solo un golpe.

—¿Querías saber si había huido con tu dinero, verdad? Pues ya tienes la respuesta. Ahora vete, se acabaron tus cinco minutos—. Sin intenciones de seguir soportando las rabietas de un niño, abre la puerta, sin embargo ese segundo de distracción le cuesta un rodillazo cerca de la cadera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Light termina siendo aventado a la cama, donde es inmovilizado casi por completo por el aplastante peso del otro.

—¡Quítate!— Brama con dificultad mientras se revuelve para quitarse de encima a Ushio, fallando en el intento.

—¿Quieres que te diga una cosa?— Se coloca a horcajadas sobre el torso del castaño, sujetándole las muñecas para detener los manotazos, aunque eso no impide que el muchacho debajo de él se siga revolviendo mientras le grita que lo suelte. Podría simplemente inmovilizarle los brazos con el peso de sus piernas, pero prefiere verlo luchar, darle la esperanza de que podrá lograrlo si se esfuerza lo suficiente — El verdadero asesino eres tú…— dice con lentitud para poder disfrutar su reacción, y tan pronto como esas palabras salen, Light se queda quieto por pocos segundos en los que sus ojos se abren por completo, intentado comprender lo que acaba de escuchar —. Es tu culpa de que haya muerto—. Añade, esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No, no, no, no….— menea la cabeza de un lado al otro de manera frenética y apretando los ojos, no quiere que esa idea se quede atrapada en su mente —¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Tú…

—No, Light— interrumpe —. Debiste dejarlo huir como el cobarde que era. Tú fuiste el que le dio el dinero, ¿no es así?— Habla despacio y muy cerca del rostro del otro, sabiendo que lo tortura con cada palabra —Tú lo mandaste a su muerte. Él podría estar vivo sino fuera por ti, lejos de aquí, viviendo debajo de un puente quizá, pero vivo. ¡Tú lo mataste!

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Quítate!— Grita desesperado pese al dolor de su garganta dañada.

—¿Qué no es cierto? Ese imbécil se atrevió a retarme, los dos sabían que debía irse si apreciaba su vida, pero tú se lo impediste, ¿cómo le llamas a eso?

—Yo no…— es incapaz de terminar la frase, siente como todo el cúmulo de emociones que ha tenido que retener durante todo el día se concentra detrás de sus párpados, pero no quiere llorar, no frente a ese tipo.

Las palabras de Ushio logran su cometido: hacerlo sentir culpable. Está demasiado alterado como para pensar con claridad, si bien él no sabía que las cosas terminarían así, se da cuenta que pecó de idiota, se trata de Ushio, ¿qué otro resultado esperaba?

—Quiero irme…— murmura frunciendo el entrecejo en un intento de mantener su orgullo, aunque hasta para él sonó patético.

—¿Irte? ¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes como en casa?— Sonríe mordaz al ver que Light ya no intenta escapar —¿No te da nostalgia esta cama? Aquí la puta de tu madre disfrutaba con todos nosotros y tú solo observabas desde allá— señala una esquina vacía a los pies de la cama. Light dirige su mirada hacia ahí de forma inconsciente, pese a que recordar esa época es lo último que quiere.

—Ushio, ya déjalo— interrumpe Ken luego de haberlos observado por varios minutos sin atreverse a decir nada.

—¡Oh!, ¿te acuerdas también de él?

—Jefe, tenemos mucho trabajo, en serio.

Ese recordatorio hace que la sonrisa socarrona desaparezca del rostro de Ushio, pese a todo es alguien bastante responsable cuando se trata de trabajo, y aunque Yagami fue una buena distracción, ya perdió mucho tiempo.

—Escucha, Light…— volviendo su atención hacia el muchacho debajo de él, lleva sus manos hasta el cuello de éste y presiona un poco, logrando al fin de que el otro reaccione en lugar de estar ahí como si fuese un cuerpo sin alma —. La próxima vez que se te ocurra meterte conmigo, piénsalo dos veces porque ya me estás hartando— un agónico jadeo escapa de los labios de su víctima, quien sujetándolo de las muñecas intenta apartarlo —. Quizá el hecho de que casi fui tu padrastro por un tiempo hace que te mantenga con vida— dice con burla, aunque luego vuelve a su semblante amenazante —, pero ya deberías saber cual es tu lugar y empezar a respetarlo si quieres que los órganos de tu mami sigan dentro de ella.

Light intenta tomar bocanadas de aire sin éxito mientras dos lágrimas escapan por el rabillo de sus ojos, rodando por sus sienes y extinguiéndose en su cabello. Ushio sonríe satisfecho y decide soltarlo.

—Sácalo de aquí— ordena a la vez que sale de la cama y regresa a la sala sin voltear.

El castaño no termina de recuperarse cuando sin ninguna delicadeza es tomado del brazo y obligado a ponerse de pie.

—No m-me toque…— dice entre jadeos al mismo tiempo que se aleja de ese sujeto lleno de tatuajes. Sin embargo su petición es ignorada.

—No es momento para que te pongas exigente, princesa— vuelve a tomarlo del brazo y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación pese a los intentos del otro por soltarse.

—Eres bienvenido cuando sea— dice Ushio desde su sofá mientras enciende otro cigarro —, sabes que aquí está tu cama.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el hombre de dentadura amarillenta lo empuja fuera de la casa y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Le toma unos segundos ponerse de pie, ni siquiera se sacude la ropa al hacerlo, podría haberse quedado en el suelo pero el casi inexistente trozo de dignidad que aún le queda se lo impide. Sale del callejón con pasos flojos pero erguido, su labio inferior tiembla y su visión está nublada, pero no va a llorar.

Sus piernas se mueven por voluntad propia por varios minutos, sin embargo no lo llevan camino a casa.

—¿Nate?— Hace su mejor esfuerzo para que su voz no lo delate mientras se acurruca al lado de un poste, luego de haber regresado al lugar donde su amigo lo dejó. En el trayecto se dio cuenta de que ir a confrontar a Ushio fue una estupidez, así como lo han sido muchas de las decisiones que ha tomado, pero ya no quiere sentirse solo cada vez que algo malo pasa —¿Podrías pasar por mí?

 **oOo**

* * *

—¿Más vino?

Un hombre de silueta esbelta y traje elegante interrumpe la amena plática de dos jóvenes, quienes a pesar de que hablaron toda la noche, aún tienen mucho para contarse.

—Sí, por favor— contestan ambos al unísono, dedicándose después una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Recuerdas que también solíamos terminar la frase del otro?— Dice Alex alzando su copa una vez que el camarero se marcha—. Un brindis para que eso nunca cambie.

Elle alza también su copa y el suave choque de los cristales se mezcla con las discretas pláticas de los demás comensales y la armoniosa melodía de fondo.

—Me parece increíble cómo a pesar de los años todavía podemos sentarnos y hablar como si nunca nos hubiéramos alejado— comenta Lawliet mientras corta un trozo de carne—. Aunque no me importaría si tus visitas fueran más seguidas y no cada año bisiesto—. Añade con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Me lo dice alguien que luego de terminar la universidad no volvió ni una sola vez a Italia!— Finge un puchero y se cruza de brazos, lo que provoca que el otro suelte una suave risa.

No importa el tiempo que pase, las escasas visitas o las pocas llamadas a la semana, siempre se siente cómodo alrededor de Alex.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Iré a visitarte, lo prometo—. Levanta la mano derecha en son de juramento, pese a que ha prometido lo mismo cada cumpleaños y fin de año.

—Tranquilo— menea la cabeza de un lado a otro, restándole importancia —. Me gusta viajar de todas formas.

A diferencia de Elle, Alex nunca aceptó hacerse cargo de ninguna de las compañías de sus tutores. Pasar los días en una oficina usando saco y corbata nunca encajó en sus ideales, desde joven vio al mundo como un lienzo en blanco el cual quería decorar con lo que se esconde en su alma, y decidió vivir del arte que le brinda la vida. Por suerte Roger y Watari siempre lo apoyaron pese que ellos tenían planes diferentes para él.

—De igual forma quiero ir— comenta Elle unos segundos después, luego de limpiarse la comisura de los labios con una pequeña servilleta blanca —. No he vuelto a probar una verdadera pizza italiana, aquí el sabor no es igual por más que digan que es un restaurante cien por ciento italiano.

Alex sonríe, sin embargo guarda silencio por un momento, lo observa y se pregunta si Elle sabe que suele rascarse la punta de la nariz cada vez que está nervioso o se siente culpable.

—¿Te contaron Watari y Roger que pienso trabajar con ellos?— Comenta luego de unos segundos. Supone que Elle debe estar muy estresado como para haberse tomado en serio su pequeña broma, lo que menos quiere es que su presencia le genere cargos de conciencia.

—¿Trabajar con ellos? Pensé que estarías muy ocupado.

—¿Lo dices por la exposición de arte en Francia?— Elle asiente con semblante serio y luego da otro sorbo a su copa — ¿Ves como no me prestas atención cuando te llamo?— Su reclamo carece de enojo y va acompañado de una sonrisa—. Te dije que está programada para Agosto, aún faltan algunos meses.

—Si te presto atención— asegura —. Me llamaste emocionado a mitad de la noche, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?, gritaste _«Lo logré, Elle. Lo logré»_ muchas veces, como si acabaras de conquistar al mundo— sonríe al notar que Alex se ruboriza. Es su exnovio pero sigue siendo su mejor amigo, siempre estarán allí el uno para el otro —. Tu sueño es convertirte en un pintor famoso, ¿verdad?, ya eres reconocido en Italia y ahora tienes la oportunidad de exponer tu arte en Francia. Por eso creo que deberías concentrarte en tener todo listo para ese día, si Watari y Roger necesitan a alguien me lo pueden pedir a mí.

Alex asiente con una sonrisa poco convincente, ese último "consejo" lo incomoda. Fue hace menos de un mes que recibió la invitación que Elle menciona, es para exponer en una pequeña galería de artes reconocida sobre todo en la ciudad que visitará: Bordeaux. Y aunque hubiera sido un lugar conocido sólo por tres personas, su reacción hubiera sido la misma: gritar contra la almohada y luego llamarlo sin importar la hora. Sin embargo esas últimas palabras le dejan la amarga sensación de que Elle no ha cambiado mucho en estos años, siempre antepone la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya.

—Probablemente utilice mal la palabra «trabajar»— continúa luego de pensarlo un poco, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera. Se convence de que solo está malinterpretando la propuesta que de buena fe Elle le hizo —. Solo les ayudaré, ni siquiera me lo pidieron, yo me ofrecí. ¿Has hablado con ellos?

—Ajá.

—No crees que vaya a funcionar, ¿verdad?— Pregunta soltando un suspiro al notar el poco interés del otro.

Elle no responde al instante, evita el contacto visual y lleva más comida a su boca, así al menos tiene unos cuantos segundos para ordenar sus ideas. Hace alrededor de seis meses, Watari y Roger le comentaron sobre un proyecto que tenían en mente: ayudar a que jóvenes de escasos recursos culminen sus estudios universitarios. No le pareció una mala idea, pero ellos ya no son los hombres jóvenes que eran como cuando fundaron la primera casa Wammy, aunque eso último no se los mencionó. No les dijo que desistieran de la idea porque al final ambos ya están bastante mayores para decidir, pero si les aconsejó que lo mejor era apoyar a fundaciones ya establecidas antes de crear la suya propia, y aunque en un principio aceptaron, no les tomó ni un mes cambiar de opinión, y está seguro que quien los convenció de lo contrario fue Alex.

—No es eso…— murmura luego de unos segundos —. Mira, yo pienso que ellos quieren invertir en un negocio que no les dejará ninguna ganancia.

—Eso es porque ayudar a otros no tiene que ser un negocio— le riñe a la vez que atraviesa con su tenedor un inofensivo tomate cherry.

—Está bien, quita la palabra negocio y sustitúyela por una que te agrade, el resultado es el mismo— no está molesto, siempre ha amado que Alex sea un soñador sin remedio, pero a veces también hay que darse cuenta que la vida no es un sueño —. Si me dijeran que en unos años, a todos estos jóvenes se les cobrará una pequeña cuota para recuperar poco a poco una parte de lo invertido y así seguir becando a más personas, tal vez así lo vería como un neg… proyecto sustentable— hace una pequeña pausa, solo para aclarar su garganta —. Pero Watari y Roger dicen que esa no es la idea.

—Por suerte soy inmune a tu pesimismo— comenta justo luego de que Elle comenzara a masticar otro trozo de carne, sabe que nunca hablaría con la boca llena, así al menos evita escuchar el fastidioso comentario _«soy realista, no pesimista»_ que ya conoce —. Y yo no sé mucho de finanzas, pero ellos sí.

—Sé que tienen dinero y el apoyo de muchas organizaciones y socios— reconoce Elle — pero no sé… ¿qué ganarán con todo esto?

—Me parece increíble que preguntes eso cuando ellos nos enseñaron que en la vida hay que aspirar a ganar mucho más que solo dinero, o quizá esos trajes diseñados a la medida ya te están afectando— recrimina frunciendo el entrecejo a la vez que hace a un lado su plato.

Elle se queda boquiabierto por un instante, incrédulo de lo que Alex acaba de insinuar. Él no es como esos tipos frívolos cuya vida gira alrededor del dinero como los que salían en un programa de televisión —y de los cuales solían burlarse— que veían juntos cuando aún estaban en la universidad. Sin embargo reconoce que su actitud pudo hacerlo parecer como si lo fuera. Aún piensa que hay otras formas de ayudar, pero su intención no es reprocharle nada a Alex ni criticar las decisiones de Roger y Watari.

—Tienes razón— concede cabizbajo como quien pide perdón por sus faltas. Alex se enoja tan pocas veces que tan solo un gesto que denote fastidio, por mínimo que sea, puede afectarlo, pero siempre son sus palabras las que realmente logran calarlo —. Ahora me siento como un tonto— se rasca la mejilla sintiéndose apenado —¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que tienen planeado hasta ahora?

—Yo no sé más de lo que tú ya sabes— responde encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo se que sííí— su voz se vuelve chillona en ese último «sí», Alex siempre se reía cuando él intentaba imitar la voz de pito que tenía una profesora, pero esta vez lo que obtiene es una mirada que le dice «si imitas esa voz de nuevo me voy de la mesa» —. Anda, no seas así. Cuéntame, quiero saber— insiste mientras se apoya sobre la mesa utilizando los antebrazos, inclinándose luego hacia delante.

Alex aprieta los labios, reteniendo una carcajada; esos ojitos de cachorro regañado sólo funcionaban cuando eran novios, aún le parecen tiernos pero ya no cae ante ellos, ahora le resultan hasta graciosos.

—Estás perdiendo el toque, Elle Lawliet— dice con una sonrisa ladina luego de dar el último sorbo a su copa de vino.

El pelinegro suelta un suspiro aliviado y también sonríe.

—¿Entonces me contarás?— El otro tiene razón al decir que no sabe más de lo que ya le han contado, pero se siente tan idiota que realmente necesita escucharlo por parte de Alex, que sea él quien pinte cada palabra como solo él sabe hacerlo.

—¿Crees que puedes conseguir mi perdón tan fácilmente?— Se lleva una mano hasta el pecho y abre por completo los ojos, fingiendo que se siente indignado —. Pídeme la botella entera de vino y tal vez hablamos.

El otro asiente sin pensarlo dos veces. Hay un mesero justo en la mesa de al lado, tomando la orden de los comensales, tan pronto se desocupe le dirá que su mejor amigo está de visita y para celebrarlo quiere lo mejor que tengan. Sin embargo no llega ni siquiera a alzar la mano para llamar la atención del camarero cuando el teléfono en su bolsillo comienza a sonar.

— _Oh-oh_ — canturrea Alex como un niño que se acaba de meter en problemas. Sonríe divertido al notar a Elle más pálido, si acaso es posible —. ¿No piensas contestar?

—No debe ser importante— su respuesta no coincide con su actitud, se remueve nervioso en el asiento y da un sorbo a su copa que ya estaba vacía —. Quizá deberíamos pedir whisky en vez de vino.

—O quizááá deberías llamarlos— le parece divertido que el presidente de una compañía aún le tenga miedo a los regaños —. Sabes que van a estar más molestos si no los llamas pronto.

—Les dije que los llamaría en la noche— suelta un bufido y frunce el entrecejo, como si le molestara que el ameno momento haya sido interrumpido por una inoportuna llamada, aunque sí debe ser sincero, está nervioso por la "conversación" que le espera con Watari.

Para su suerte, el teléfono deja de sonar y un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros, se suelta. Sin embargo el gusto no le dura ni dos segundos…

— ¿¡A que son ellos? ¿¡Cuánto apostamos!?— Prorrumpe Alex con una enorme sonrisa, luego de que el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzara a vibrar —¿Debería contestar?

— ¡Dame eso!— Fastidiado, o más bien, alarmado, estira un brazo para intentar arrebatarle el aparato, pero el otro lo quita de su alcance — ¡Alex, es en serio!

—Ya, ya— agita la mano que tiene libre, como pidiéndole que se calme, luego le muestra la pantalla —. Era solo un mensaje, ¿ves?— El pelinegro parpadea confundido mientras el otro se carcajea —. Debiste ver tu cara…

—¿Y qué dice…?— Pregunta apenas audible, porque no sabe si realmente quiere saberlo.

— _«¡Dile a Elle Lawliet que nos llame!»_ — Lee, intentando imitar el tono molesto que Roger emplearía si estuviera ahí con ellos.

Elle siente que su estómago se retuerce luego de esas palabras. Aunque no lo parezca, no tiene miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias de lo sucedido en el evento de hace dos noches, pero si lo carcome la culpa. Sabe que Watari y Roger le harán preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, probablemente lo aconsejen para próximas presentaciones, pero también sabe que, aunque no se lo digan, están decepcionados; confiaron en él y a la primera oportunidad manchó el récord que por años ellos intentaron mantener intachable.

—Supongo que ese es el equivalente al "tenemos que hablar" que hace tambalear a cualquier relación— comenta Alex con tono divertido mientras continúa con el teléfono en la mano, revisando un correo que recibió de un amigo cuando de nuevo recibe un mensaje de parte de Watari—. Acaban de mandar un enlace— dice como si tal cosa, pero estalla en una carcajada al abrir el hipervínculo, haciendo que la curiosidad de Elle se active —¡Lee el encabezado!

—¿"Un lanzamiento regurgitante"?— Lee frunciendo el entrecejo luego de haberle arrebatado el celular.

—Debes admitir que al menos son creativos.

—No es gracioso.

Es tajante pese a que no es la actitud de Alex lo que lo incomoda, es la primera foto que está justo debajo del título; es una imagen donde el rostro de Light no se aprecia, pero se le puede ver en el suelo, hecho un ovillo mientras él intenta cubrirlo con su saco.

—Está bien, está bien— agita ambas manos mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, luego se retira con los dedos índices la humedad que se acumuló en sus pestañas a causa de la risa —. No creas que me burlo de ti ni de ese pobre muchacho, solo quiero aliviarte un poco el momento—. Dice a la vez que se arrastra con todo y silla hasta quedar al lado de Elle.

—Sí, lo sé— no es necesario que se lo diga, lo conoce de toda la vida.

Suelta un suspiro mientras su dedo pulgar sigue deslizándose sobre la pantalla, leyendo entre líneas: _«Compañía R/W-Fiction demuestran porque siguen siendo los reyes en videojuegos», «una innovadora forma de traer la fantasía a la realidad», «distinguidos invitados asisten a uno de los eventos más esperados en la industria de los videojuegos», «maravillosa presentación opacada por un penoso momento»,_ son algunas de las frases que sus pupilas logran retener a medida que bajan por la pantalla hasta que llega a un punto en el que aparta la vista, cuando el artículo comienza a desviarse hacia lo ocurrido al final del evento.

—No solo con Watari y Roger tengo una platica pendiente— resopla cansado, captando la atención de su acompañante. Hay medicamentos cuyos efectos de bienestar duran tan solo unas cuantas horas, eso fue Alex para él, tenían tanto que contarse que desde ayer ha ignorado todo lo que le rodea, pero es momento de volver a la realidad —. También tengo una plática pendiente con Light.

—¿¡Light!?— Dice con una sonrisa, casi saltando fuera de su asiento, emocionado con la tan sola mención del chico de quien Elle tanto ha hablado los últimos meses, pero cuyo rostro aún desconoce — ¿¡Me lo vas a presentar al fin!?

—No lo creo…— resopla de nuevo a la vez que apoya la mejilla sobre la palma de una de sus manos, manipulando el celular con la otra, sin prestar atención realmente —. Las cosas con Light son complicadas…

—¿Alguna fotografía al menos?— Hace una mueca de fastidio al mismo tiempo que pone los ojos en blanco. Para satisfacción de Alex, Elle asiente al recordar un artículo que leyó en otra página, donde publicaron la foto que les tomaron sobre el puente y la cual podría mostrarle —. Hace dos semanas le pedí a Matt que le tomara una y me dijo que la cámara de su celular estaba quebrada y luego Beyond…

—¿Hablaste con los muchachos?— Interrumpe arqueando una ceja, deteniendo los dedos sobre la pantalla. No le parece extraño, al final todos son amigos, pero le incomoda, o mejor dicho, le preocupa lo que le pudieron haber contado —. No confío en lo que Mello o Beyond te hayan dicho

—Sabes que no me dejo llevar por la opinión de los demás— se encoge de hombros, Elle retoma su búsqueda —. Aunque si me da curiosidad conocerlo— admite con una sonrisa.

La emoción de Alex es sincera, ha notado como a Elle le cambia la voz con solo traerlo a la conversación, hasta ha llegado a imaginarlo mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando hablan por teléfono. Aunque admite también que su curiosidad se alimenta de lo que los demás dicen; mientras que Matt no sé mostró ni a favor ni en contra cuando hablaron, Beyond y Mello no bajaron de puta aprovechada a Light, siendo el algodón con patas de Near el único que salió en su defensa, argumentando que es una buena persona; todos tienen opiniones tan distintas que realmente quiere tener el placer de conocer a ese muchacho misterioso y descubrirlo por su propia cuenta.

—Aquí está— le extiende el teléfono mientras sonríe como un niño que está a punto de compartir su mayor secreto, sin embargo no recibe la emoción que esperaba.

—¿Ese es Light?— Pregunta con una mueca extraña. En cuestión segundos la noche anterior viene a su mente, cuando abrió la puerta y ese chico pareció sorprenderse con su presencia y hasta lo notó retroceder, en ese momento no le prestó atención porque le creyó cuando dijo que se equivocó de casa, pero ahora entiende el porqué de su reacción —Elle… de verdad es muy lindo— debe esforzarse para sonreír pero al menos nota que su amigo suelta el aire, como si lo hubiera retenido mientras esperaba su aprobación.

—¿Verdad que sí?— Vuelve la vista a la pantalla con una sonrisa que Alex no quisiera tener que borrar.

No pretende ocultarle que reconoce a ese muchacho, pero no piensa decírselo aún, o al menos no ahí.

 **oOo**

* * *

—Aquí es.

Gevanni detiene el auto frente a lo que parece ser la entrada a un amplio sendero, las columnas hechas de baldosas en color crema indican el inicio del recorrido y el portón de barrotes ornamentales abierto de par en par deja entrever el sin fin de árboles que guarda el lugar. Light aferra sus fríos dedos a la pequeña caja que descansa sobre su regazo, sin apartar la mirada del sitio frente al cual se encuentran. Le pidió a Stephen que lo llevara al parque más bonito que conociera, y resultó ser uno ubicado en las zonas altas de la ciudad.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir solo?— Pregunta Near, ladeándose sobre el asiento del copiloto en dirección a su amigo.

Light asiente y se esfuerza por sonreír sin que sus labios tiemblen. No es capaz de sostenerle la mirada por tanto tiempo, notarlo tan preocupado le incomoda, porque quisiera no tener que poner al apachurrable enano en una situación como esta, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien llamar, así de triste y sola es su vida, la única persona a quien pudo buscar fue alguien que conoció hace unos pocos días.

—No tardaré mucho— su voz suena y se siente áspera, por lo que se ve obligado a carraspear la garganta, pero la sensación solo empeora.

Quisiera pedirles que no lo esperen, pero ya fue bastante difícil que Near aceptara dejarlo ir solo, además, no tiene idea de cómo volver a casa por su propia cuenta. Cierra la puerta del auto detrás de él y abraza la pequeña caja contra su pecho. El primer paso es el más difícil, se siente observado, como si las pocas personas en su campo de visión supieran que lleva los restos de alguien entre las manos.

Stephen enciende de nuevo el auto hasta que lo ve atravesar el umbral y adentrarse en el sendero, no puede quedarse obstaculizando la entrada, y con casi doscientas hectáreas de terreno, tiene espacio suficiente para aparcar en los alrededores. Sin embargo la incomodidad de su acompañante es demasiado palpable como para no notarla.

—¿Aún quieres llamar a Elle?

—Light no debería estar solo— murmura cruzándose de brazos.

Stephen suelta el aire por la boca y jala el freno de mano una vez que encuentra un espacio vacío. Es la misma conversación que han tenido todo el día, él si llamar o no a Elle, y sabe que aunque Nate no se lo diga, está molesto porque él insiste en que no hacerlo es lo mejor.

—Él te pidió que no lo hicieras— le recuerda —. Ni siquiera te dijo que no se lo dijeras a nadie, específicamente te pidió que no se lo dijeras a Elle.

—Sí, pero…

—Light no está solo— interrumpe —, te tiene a ti, confía en ti. Si lo traicionas, entonces probablemente sí estará solo.

Near no dice nada, tan sólo aparta la mirada aún con el entrecejo fruncido. Por primera vez él no es el más sensato como usualmente pasa con el grupo de inmaduros que tiene por amigos, y aunque reconoce que Stephen es quien tiene la razón y no él, aceptarlo le cuesta.

—Sé que te preocupa tu amigo— Gevanni emplea una voz más suave al mismo tiempo que lo sujeta del mentón y lo hace volver el rostro —, por eso vamos a esperar por él, y como te prometí, iremos a buscarlo de ser necesario, yo no tengo ningún problema, ¿y sabes por qué…?— Hace una pausa, luego se ladea sobre el asiento y se inclina hacia él. No ha puesto ni un tan solo «pero» en todo el día, ha ido y venido sin protestar, y quizá se deba a que se está ilusionando muy pronto con alguien que recién conoce, pero Nate tiene ese _algo_ que deslumbra a las personas como él —, porque tú y tu bondad me tienen cautivado.

El sonrojo que se apodera del redondito rostro luce aún más adorable al estar tan cerca. Pese a tener veintisiete años, Stephen se siente como un adolescente cuando en un acto de valentía acorta la distancia y se atreve a darle un beso en la mejilla; tal vez sea alguien anticuado pero piensa que un beso en los labios no es algo que se deba dar a la ligera, le gusta ir despacio, y especialmente con Near quiere tomarse su tiempo para enamorarlo.

* * *

Cuando Stephen le dijo que uno de los senderos es llamado «camino al cielo», no imaginó que se trataría de una escalinata tan larga. Luego de cincuenta escalones, ni seguir subiendo o bajar parecen ser buenas ideas. Se supone que en lo más alto se encuentra un puñado de _maquilishuat,_ pero situado en medio de todos ellos uno sobresale, el más antiguo del país, el cual desde hace décadas es considerado como el guardián de la ciudad porque desde su ubicación se puede apreciar gran parte de ella. Los maquilishuat pierden sus hojas en la época seca para dar paso a sus hermosas flores color rosa, fenómeno que desde hace años creó en los citadinos la tradición de visitar el lugar y pedirle un deseo al antiguo árbol.

Quizá por eso Light continúa a pesar del cansancio, porque él también tiene un deseo…

—Camino al cielo…— murmura entre jadeos y frunciendo el entrecejo —, ¡claro!, dejas el alma en estas gradas que para cuando llegas ya estás muerto.

Hace una pausa, la octava desde que inició su suplicio. Intenta recuperar el aliento pero su pecho apenas y se expande. _«Condición física de mierda»_ , se reprocha mentalmente mientras se retira el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, manteniendo la pequeña caja muy pegada a su pecho con el otro brazo.

—Estoy haciendo por usted todo el ejercicio que no hago en todo el año— retoma su camino, las piernas le tiemblan, pero su consuelo es que al menos ya logra ver el último escalón —, así que más le vale no regresar del más allá a jalarme los pies en la noche— sonríe un poco y con dificultad para respirar continúa, su vista sigue fija al frente pero sus palabras van dirigidas a las cenizas de Liam que lleva consigo —. Me pregunto si usted hubiera aguantado al menos las primeras gradas… con esa gran panza lo dudo— suelta una risa que se mezcla con el canto de las aves para al fin perderse entre los árboles que lo rodean.

Toma aire y sube los últimos diez escalones de un tirón, añadiendo palabras altisonantes en cada paso, como si ellas lo liberaran un poco del cansancio y le dieran fuerza para llegar hasta el final, donde el panorama lo deja sin aliento.

El sitio está vacío, sólo es él, los árboles y el suave viento que en su piel sudada se vuelve frío. Los maquilishuat han perdido las flores casi en su totalidad, quizá es el motivo por el cual no se ve ni un alma en los alrededores, no es tiempo de deseos para aquellos que ya tienen la vida hecha. Pero los pétalos de rosa suave tapizando el suelo junto al dorado atardecer de fondo lo hacen comprender las palabras de Gevanni cuando se refirió al lugar como un pedazo de cielo en la tierra.

El primer paso viene junto a una suave ventisca que hace revolotear los pétalos a centímetros del suelo. No sabe si son sus piernas débiles o la paz que se respira pero lo invade la sensación de que camina entre nubes. Sin haber despegado la caja de su pecho, toma asiento debajo del viejo árbol, el que se yergue imponente en medio de todos los demás, y el cual pareciera acogerlo entre sus raíces externas. Desde ahí se deja abrazar por las nubes pintadas de púrpura y de oro mientras observa a las aves volar en **V** como si se dirigieran al enorme sol naranja que lentamente comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte, dejando detrás un pintoresco lienzo que hace mucho no se detenía a apreciar. Luego observa la ciudad, preguntándose en qué rincón de ella puede haber alguien como él… alguien como _ellos,_ olvidados hasta por sí mismos.

—¿Así es como termina?— Sitúa la caja frente a su rostro, siendo ahora éste objeto lo único que recibe su atención. La caja es simple, casi de cartón, no le alcanzó para algo más bonito, así que ha tenido cuidado de no estropearla en todo el camino —¿Le pare-ce éste u-un buen lu-gar…?— Su voz sale forzada, las emociones que ha reprimido ahora luchan por salir.

Permite que al fin un par de lágrimas rueden cuesta abajo por sus mejillas, porque lo necesita, de otra forma no podrá mermar el dolor que le oprime el pecho.

—¡Lo siento!— Sin poder controlarse, de nuevo aferra la caja contra pecho, esta vez entre lágrimas y espasmos—. Lo siento, lo siento…

Lo carcome la culpa, en su cabeza comienzan a resonar las palabras de Ushio junto a reproches propios pese a que intenta silenciarlos. Es cierto que Liam no fue santo de su devoción todo el tiempo, conoció en un par de ocasiones la peor versión de él, esa que salía cuando bebía o consumía esas cosas raras que él no entiende. Pero también llegó a conocer a alguien que deseaba salir de la mierda en la que se había hundido, alguien que parecía preocuparse por él, y más importante aún, preocuparse por su madre.

—Yo no quería…— la voz se le corta pero no hace el esfuerzo por terminar la frase, en cambio se cubre la boca con una mano para aplacar sus gimoteos, porque no es propio de él echarse a llorar y lamentarse tanto.

Necesita calmarse.

Una nueva corriente de aire hace bailar unos cuantos pétalos frente a él mientras el cielo sigue apacible, coloreándose de tonalidades frías para darle la bienvenida a la noche.

—Al menos aquí estará lejos…— murmura, viendo las luces de la ciudad que empiezan a encenderse mientras el sol continúa ocultándose —… lejos de todo lo feo que conoció…— continúa, aún con las mejillas húmedas y la voz débil.

Abre la caja y toma un poco de las cenizas, permitiendo que una suave brisa se las lleve para hacerlas volar alto, lejos del pedazo triste de mundo que conoció en vida.

En algún momento, mientras siente como un nuevo puñado de cenizas se escapa de entre sus dedos para danzar al ritmo del viento junto a las flores, se pregunta si los restos que ahora vuelan con libertad son los de un padre, un esposo, un hermano o un hijo; nunca supo nada de la vida de Liam, solo que era un pobre diablo sin hogar. Pero ¿qué pasó antes?, ¿qué pasó en su juventud para terminar viviendo en la calle?, ¿alguna vez se enamoró?, ¿alguna vez alguien se preocupó por él?, ¿acaso nadie resintió su ausencia?, ¿o es que tal vez las personas como ellos están condenados a morir solos?, ¿a morir incluso en la memoria de todos?

—Yo no lo odiaba…— dice, esperando que de alguna forma sus palabras lleguen hasta él, porque no puede soportar la angustia de saber lo solo que debe haberse sentido mientras la vida lo abandonaba, sin nadie a su lado, sin nadie buscándolo, sin nadie siquiera preguntándose dónde estaba.

La caja poco a poco va quedando vacía hasta que toma con sus dedos el último puñado, sin embargo en lugar de permitir que el viento se lo lleve como antes, en esta ocasión guarda las cenizas en su puño y las acerca a su pecho una última vez antes de ponerse de pie.

De nuevo el peso de la realidad lo aplasta, puede o no que la muerte de Liam sea su culpa pero en su mano se encuentran los últimos restos de alguien que ya estaba muerto desde hace mucho, desde que fue olvidado por su propia familia.

—Deseo que tenga un buen viaje— dice, palpando el viejo tronco con una mano, ese es el único deseo que quiere pedirle.

Pero también tiene una petición para Liam, así que colocando su puño a centímetros de su cara, susurra unas palabras antes de abrir la mano, permitiendo que las últimas cenizas vuelen y esperando que éstas lleven su deseo hasta lo más alto.

 _«Si es verdad que existe alguien allá arriba, pídale que se acuerde de mí…»_


	22. His only reason

—¡Mira esta parte!— Farfulla Misa con una sonrisa mientras le extiende su celular a Teru, quien con notable fastidio lo aparta.

—Ya quita eso, Misa.

—¡Uy pero que aburrido!

Teru chasquea la lengua y pone los ojos en blanco antes de cruzarse de brazos. La chica vuelve su vista al aparato, lanzando una carcajada cuando el vídeo llega a su parte favorita. Lo ha visto más de veinte veces desde el fin de semana y aún se sigue riendo como si fuera la primera vez.

Toman asiento en uno de los bancos de madera que están en el patio principal, debajo de un árbol de cerezos, el mismo asiento que usan cada recreo, pero en esta ocasión solo son ellos dos en lugar de tres.

—¿Realmente no te molesta ni un poco?— Pregunta el pelinegro, viendo de reojo la parte del vídeo donde Light en el suelo es ayudado por Elle Lawliet —¿No te molesta que nos haya visto la cara de idiotas?

—¿Luego de como se humilló él solo? No lo creo.

—Con razón nunca nos invitó a su casa— continúa, como si la respuesta anterior no hubiera existido —. Su apellido no es reconocido y nosotros de imbéciles le creíamos cuando nos decía que sí lo era en Japón— suelta un gruñido, le ha dado tantas vueltas al asunto todo el fin de semana, y entre más lo piensa, más mentiras encuentra en toda la vida que Light les contó.

Misa sin embargo tan solo forma una mueca de fastidio ante las quejas del pelinegro. A diferencia de él, ella ya sospechaba desde hace mucho que algo no encajaba con Light, y está segura que Teru también lo sabía pero que ambos le restaron importancia, prefirieron ignorar lo que sus sentidos les gritaban. Y ese fue su error.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo está aquí?— Continúa Teru al mismo tiempo que sus ojos recorren todo el patio, no encontrando rastros del castaño.

—¿Qué no es obvio?— Misa hace una pausa, solo para sacarse una fotografía haciendo el signo de amor y paz para subirla a su perfil, luego continúa — Por el tonto programa ese de becados— dice haciendo una mueca, como si le causara repugnancia tan solo la idea de tener que compartir el mismo aire con personas inferiores a ella.

—Sí, pero… me refiero quizá a su vida, a saber dónde vive y quiénes son sus padres.

La chica despega la vista del celular y la dirige a su amigo, casi preguntándole con un gesto si realmente habla en serio.

—A mí no me interesa— asegura luego de confirmar que, en efecto, el pelinegro no bromea —. Por mí que no se me acerque y ya está.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas de nuevo a ese tal Beyond?

Misa suelta un bufido, es como si lo que ella dijera no importara.

Quizá a ella no le importe pero él necesita saberlo todo. No se perdona haber sido tan idiota y necesita que el causante de su coraje lo pague.

—Ya te dije que no me quiso decir nada.

Ha compartido mensajes con el menor de los Lawliet todo el fin de semana, y es cierto que en una ocasión él hizo un comentario que la dejó confundida. Hablaban de Light, ella estaba feliz de que su "amigo" los hubiera presentado, entonces fue cuando Beyond dijo: _«creo que andaba de buenas porque por una noche pudo olvidar que no es más que un muerto de hambre»,_ cuando le preguntó a qué se refería, él cambió el tema, como si se hubiese percatado de que habló de más.

—Yo sé que si le insistes, él te contará todo— asegura con una sonrisa. Fue una compañera de clase, cuyos padres fueron invitados al evento, quien les envió el vídeo el viernes por la mañana; y esa prueba junto al extraño comentario de Beyond que Misa le mencionó, hicieron que comenzaran a cuestionarse cada una de las historias que Light les ha contado, él más afectado que ella —. ¿No dijiste que saldrían un día de éstos?

La rubia lo medita un poco. Han quedado de verse el miércoles por la tarde pero no sabe si quiere pasar su cita hablando de un tema que no le interesa solo para darle gusto a su amigo.

Sin embargo, para satisfacción de Teru, accede. Después de todo, puede ser divertido averiguarlo.

* * *

Por tercera vez en un lapso menor a diez minutos, Elle arranca una hoja de su libreta antes de hacerla puño y lanzarla al cesto de basura ubicado en una esquina de la oficina, importándole poco si acierta o no en su tiro. Fácilmente podría pedirle a Kiyomi, su secretaria, que tome notas mientras el bebe una copa de coñac o una taza de café, pero si decidió hacer los apuntes para la reunión de la tarde por su propia cuenta es porque quería mantenerse distraído. El problema es que las ideas no fluyen cuando tiene la cabeza en otro lado; es perfectamente capaz de trabajar bajo presión pero le cuesta horrores hacerlo cuando está estresado, sobre todo si la causa de su estrés no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

Que Light no haya contestado sus llamadas en todo el fin de semana es motivo suficiente para tener los nervios de punta. Se siente impotente por no poder explicarle lo que vio esa noche, aclararle cualquier malentendido que la presencia de Alex pueda haber generado. Siente que cuando al fin dio un paso, retrocedieron dos. Ha estado tentado a ir hasta su casa y no marcharse hasta que hablen, pero no quiere pisar de nuevo ese lugar, no porque le importe lo que Light sea o de dónde venga, sino porque la vez que lo hizo, sintió que invadió un espacio que el castaño no comparte con nadie y no quiere hacerlo de nuevo sin que el otro se lo permita.

—¿Señor, Lawliet?

La voz de su secretaria irrumpe en la oficina, sacándole un respingo. Ella sabe que nada más tiene que hablar una vez a través del comunicador y esperar alguna respuesta si acaso él está disponible, Ele prefiere eso al molesto repiqueteo de un teléfono. Podría ignorarla y ella no insistiría, pero podría tratarse de la reunión que tiene programada con los socios para la tarde, así que con pereza decide estirar un brazo y presionar el botón que conecta sus líneas.

—¿Qué sucede, Kiyomi?

—El joven Alexander Ryuuzaga quiere hablar con usted— dice con una timidez que no es propio de alguien que se caracteriza por ser segura de sí misma, pero conoce a su jefe y por el tono de voz empleado, teme haberlo estresado mucho más de como lo vio en la mañana.

—Comunícamelo— indica tras un suspiro, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Paso por ti y almorzamos juntos?

Ojalá sus ánimos mejoraran con solo escuchar la jovial voz de Alex, como solía pasar cuando estaban juntos.

—Tengo planes— dice intentando ocultar su malhumor, porque él no merece ese trato pese a que en su cabeza lo ha culpado un par de veces, solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, aunque ha desechado esas ideas al segundo siguiente.

—¿Irás a buscar a Light?— Pregunta tras un suspiro. Elle ignora que sin necesidad de que se lo digan, Alex ya se siente bastante culpable.

—Tiene que escucharme….

—Hubiera querido que fuéramos a almorzar para no tener que decírtelo por teléfono pero ya que intentarás hablar con Light… — de nuevo suspira —, encontré un hotel, está cerca, a solo dos calles, quizá Light quiera escucharte si tiene la certeza de que no estamos viviendo juntos.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas a un hotel— no, no quiere sacrificar a uno para quedar bien con el otro. Tan solo debe explicarle las cosas a Light y él debe entender —. Yo te ofrecí mi casa…

—Lo sé, pero creo que será lo mejor.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—Lo sé—repite —, pero dicen que no hay que hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni malas que parezcan buenas— escucha un gruñido al otro lado de la línea pero no piensa cambiar de opinión, tal vez si Elle hubiese visto la cara que puso Light al verlo, lo entendería —. Tú y yo sabemos que no estamos haciendo nada malo, pero al final del día somos exnovios, ¿quién creería que entre tú y yo ahora solo existe la mejor de las amistades? También ponte en su lugar, Elle.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo— murmura, masajeándose las sienes.

Por supuesto que entiende a Light, carajo que si, solo es de recordar como se puso la noche que lo vio salir con aquel hombre del club para saber que ahora, teniendo claro lo que siente, reaccionaría igual o peor, porque sí, es celoso, pero también escucharía lo que Light tuviera para decir y luego él juzgaría si creerle o no. El problema es que lo conoce y, a diferencia de él, no le permitirá explicaciones, ni ahora ni en un par de días. Y eso lo desespera.

—Solo has venido por un mes, no es como si realmente viviéramos juntos— continúa luego de una breve pausa, ahora dando masajes circulares en los laterales de su cabeza para calmar el incipiente dolor.

—No te preocupes, yo no dejaré de joderte día y noche para que salgamos con los chicos— dice con esa voz alegre que lo caracteriza, intentando así hacerle más llevadero el momento a su amigo—. Además el hotel está a solo dos calles.

—Pero no tienes que…

—Elle, por favor— casi suplica, sosteniendo con más fuerzas el teléfono. Si el pelinegro continúa insistiendo, no podrá hacerlo, pero tampoco se sentirá tranquilo consigo mismo.

Y Elle lo sabe, lo conoce.

—Está bien…— concede tras un suspiro.

No se siente conforme con la decisión de Alex, se supone que ha llegado para pasarla bien, no para que se sienta culpable o forzado a hacerse a un lado cuando no debería de ser así, ellos son mejores amigos, no están haciendo nada malo, y si tan solo Light se dignara en atender sus llamadas se lo podría explicar.

Light le gusta mucho y también lo quiere más de lo que el castaño podría imaginarse, pero no lo ama, al menos no aún. Aunque sabe que puede llegar a hacerlo a este ritmo, sin importarle el pasado ni los comentarios de terceros, pero justo ahora, no está seguro de querer acercarse cuando lo que ve enfrente es un enorme capullo de acero rodeado de espinas, lo que significa que pese a estar cerrado, no deja de lastimar a quienes se acercan demasiado.

Quizá es su frustración la que lo domina, porque quisiera que al menos una vez las cosas con Light fueran más fáciles. Lo buscará, sí, pero si por algún motivo éste lo rechaza, no insistirá más.

* * *

Regresar al trabajo luego de un fin de semana largo no es fácil para nadie, menos para Mello, quien en los últimos días apenas ha dormido un par de horas. Lo único que agradece es que Beyond no lo esté cuestionando acerca de su notable mal humor, el azabache parece muy ocupado leyendo el periódico mientras come un poco de cereal como para prestarle atención a sus gruñidos mientras pica algunos tomates para hacer un poco de salsa y preparar espaguetis antes de irse a trabajar.

Desde que le propinó un puñetazo al viejo rabo verde de su jefe, éste les asignó a Near y a él la limpieza de la cocina dos días a la semana en lugar de solo uno, lo que significa que dos días a la semana deben presentarse después del mediodía para cubrir el turno de la tarde y quedarse hasta más noche de lo usual para encargarse de la limpieza. Sabe que su jefe tiene la fama de ser un viejo mano larga, y que se hubiera sobrepasado con cualquiera no le habría importado, pero su error fue hacerlo con Near; por eso, pese a que es un dolor en el culo intentar quitar la grasa de las estufas y cepillar cada llaga y tendel de las paredes revestidas de azulejos, el castigo nunca les molestó, fue satisfactorio poner a ese vejete en su lugar y por un tiempo se rieron del suceso… hasta ahora.

Su compañero de trabajo —porque es a lo que se han reducido— se fue antes, sin decirle nada. Revuelve con más fuerzas la salsa al recordar la conversación que por _accidente_ escuchó desde el pasillo. Near estaba al teléfono con ese tal Stephen, quedaron de verse para almorzar juntos según entendió. La ha pasado tan mal los últimos que ni siquiera se le cruza por la mente que esa llamada pudo haber sido falsa, pese a que notó a Near jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello, como usualmente hace cuando miente. El viernes no durmió la noche entera, esperando por alguien que se acordó que tenía casa hasta el final del día siguiente; de no ser porque Matt le dijo que habían intercambiado algunos mensajes, él mismo hubiese salido a buscarlo por las calles. El domingo no fue mejor, para nada; no le habló, no lo vio, prácticamente fue como que no existiera, tal y como han sido las últimas semanas, ¿y ahora esto?, ¿restregarle en la cara que se está viendo con alguien más?, ¿que acaso no ve cuánto le afecta?, ¿no nota que lo…

—¡Mierda!— Vocifera luego de que, al intentar guardar un poco de espagueti en un recipiente, un poco de salsa hirviendo cayera en uno de sus dedos. Justo en el momento en el que se percataba de algo: extraña a Near como nunca creyó hacerlo.

—Leí una vez que frotar la quemadura con un tomate es más efectivo que eso— dice Matt al entrar en la habitación, escuchando las maldiciones que el rubio murmura mientras lo ve abriendo el grifo del lavaplatos para que el agua calme el ardor —. Creo que tenemos un ungüento de aloe vera en el botiquín.

—Sí, será mejor—cierra el grifo y al fin voltea, quedándose inerte al ver a Matt vestido de manera formal, prácticamente es el mismo traje que llevó al evento —¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?

—¿Recuerdan que les dije que anduve dejando algunos currículum?— Dice con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a los dos presentes pero solo uno parece prestarle atención, el otro ni siquiera ha despegado los ojos del periódico —Bueno, hoy tengo una entrevista—. Finaliza con la misma sonrisa aunque con un tono menos animado, no puede evitar sentirse afectado por la actitud de Beyond, se pregunta por cuánto tiempo más seguirá molesto.

—Suerte con eso— medio sonríe al acercarse y darle un par de palmadas en señal de apoyo.

Matt asiente como dando las gracias, sin embargo no puede decir que se siente cómodo con el ambiente que se respira en la habitación. Lo menos que esperaba es que esos idiotas hicieran algún comentario donde pusieran en duda sus capacidades, porque sabe que entre más se molestan más se demuestran que se quieren, pero las últimas semanas después de lo sucedido entre Nate y Mello han sido tensas, y ahora tras lo ocurrido con Beyond es como si nadie en esa casa se llevara bien.

—¿Y tú no vas a desearme suerte?— Pregunta, tomando asiento en la mesa luego de que el rubio dejara la habitación para ir en busca del ungüento.

—Mejor deséame suerte tú a mí— contesta Beyond sin alzar la mirada, doblando la esquina de una de las páginas antes de pasar a la siguiente —, así tal vez encuentro un empleo rápido y me largo de aquí.

El pelirrojo pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un suspiro entre cansado y fastidiado. No sabe si la comunicación entre ellos se ha reducido a ser casi nula los últimos días por lo que él le dijo o porque su amigo ha estado muy ocupado mensajeando con la pechugona que conoció en el evento. Quizá es una combinación de ambos.

—¿En serio vas a seguir resentido por algo tan insignificante?

—¿Para ti es insignificante que te llamen arrimado?

—Primero, no pongas palabras que yo no dije— se inclina sobre la mesa, buscando la mirada de su amigo —, segundo, hasta cierto punto todos somos unos arrimados aquí, ¿o acaso piensas que con el sueldo de todos podríamos pagar el alquiler y los recibos?— Aprieta la mandíbula, reprimiendo las ganas de arrancarle el periódico para ver si así logra que le preste atención, pero no quiere hacer de esto una pelea campal —, sino fuera por el corazón de pollo que tienen los viejos, a veces no llegaríamos a fin de mes.

—¿Y cuál es tu punto?— Pregunta encogiéndose de hombros, crispando más al otro.

—¡Mi punto es que eres un idiota!— Sin pensarlo dos veces manda al suelo el periódico de un manotazo, logrando por fin que Beyond alzara la mirada —¡Teniendo todo aquí prefieres ir a valer verga allá afuera por tu tonto orgullo!

El pelinegro lo ve directo a los ojos y con una sonrisa ladina se cruza de brazos.

—También lo hago por Misa— contesta luego de unos segundos.

Por alguna razón que Matt no entiende, esa respuesta es como un balde de agua fría. Abre los ojos por completo y mueve los labios sin pronunciar nada al instante.

—¡Pero apenas la conoces!— Es lo único que logra articular.

Beyond se encoge de hombros otra vez antes de dejar la mesa, no pretende seguir con la discusión. Matt no hace el intento de seguirlo porque tampoco quiere continuar con la charla, no luego de su reacción.

Supone que la mención de la chica le molestó porque es como si el cara de muerto ese le hubiera dado más importancia a ella que a todo lo que él le estaba diciendo. Pero una maliciosa voz interior le susurra al oído que más que molesto, está celoso… y quizá, tan solo quizá, sea cierto.

* * *

Luego de que Gevanni lo llevara hasta su casa, o al menos, a la que supuestamente era su casa el sábado por la noche, se escondió bajo las sábanas e intentó dormir, sin éxito. Las imágenes que vio esa mañana no abandonaron su cabeza, causándole temblores y pesadillas toda la noche.

El domingo tampoco fue más fácil. No tuvo apetito ni ánimos para salir de la cama, mucho menos valor para darle la cara a su madre, quien se pasó buena parte del día dormida en el sofá frente al televisor. La vio desde su cama, por el espacio vacío que queda entre el umbral y la cortina, aunque no vio más que el respaldar del asiento y un brazo colgando por un extremo, pero sí notó una botella semivacía en el suelo, y tan solo esa imagen lo remontó a años atrás, cuando no entendía porque su mamá lloraba tanto pero de alguna forma sabía que era por su culpa. Y ese sentimiento de nuevo salió a flote, de nuevo se sintió culpable por todo y por nada, y su lógica adormecida no lo convenció de lo contrario

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en cuántos años han pasado desde que el alcohol también pasó a ser parte de su familia, ni tampoco se había percatado de lo destruido que está su hogar, solo lo notó cuando el domingo por la tarde su madre se asomó por el umbral y le preguntó si estaba enfermo. Le tomó más de un maldito día acercarse y mostrar una pizca de preocupación, y aunque hubiese querido pasar desapercibido el fin de semana completo para no verla a los ojos, el casi haberlo logrado le dolió en lo más profundo.

Sin embargo, pese a que deseó que esos días terminaran pronto, tampoco quería que llegara el lunes. Sabía que en esas instalaciones de prestigio tendría que enfrentar su otra realidad.

Hubiese querido que lo sucedido en el evento fuese una anécdota sin importancia, y para algunos así fue, pero no para quienes hasta hace tres días llamó _amigos._ Cuando Teru lo interceptó en la entrada esa mañana, le pidió, no, más bien le exigió pruebas para comprobar todo lo que ha dicho estos dos años, y al sentirse acorralado y sin fuerzas para seguir mintiendo, tan solo agachó la cabeza.

Ojalá el rechazo de esos dos no le hubiese calado tanto, pero al final realmente les tuvo, y aún les tiene cariño. Sin embargo parece que la amistad no funciona igual en todos los sectores de la sociedad. Algunas veces hasta se preguntó si ellos lo aceptarían si supieran la verdad, y ahí estaba su respuesta. Pobre iluso.

Deambular por los patios en los recesos fue como retroceder dos años, cuando era nuevo y nadie le hablaba. Ya no recuerda la primera vez que mintió pero él no iba a ser como los otros becados que pedían disculpas si uno de esos niños ricos chocaba contra ellos, él no iba a sentirse inferior a ellos, y había logrado "colarse". Pero este día retrocedió en el tiempo, aunque esta vez fue diferente, si bien antes nunca se mostró intimidado e intentó encajar con bolsones de imitación, en esta ocasión sintió que no pertenecía, que no perteneció y que nunca pertenecería a ese sitio, supuso entonces que era así como los otros chicos debían sentirse, porque a pesar de que la institución comienza a ser reconocida por su proyecto de inclusión social, inclusión es lo que menos hay en muchos casos.

El almuerzo decidió pasarlo en la azotea, sentado en una esquina y comiendo un sándwich que compró en la cafetería; al menos ahí estuvo lejos de la desdeñosa mirada de Misa y Teru, y la curiosa mirada de otros.

Y aunque fue un día largo, al fin terminó.

Ahora regresa a casa, más temprano de lo usual porque ya no tiene con quien quedarse platicando unos minutos luego de clases. Pero no importa, lo superará, en menos de dos meses estarán rindiendo los exámenes finales, luego solo verá a sus compañeros una vez más en la graduación y después puede olvidar que alguna vez los conoció.

 _«Has superado cosas peores»,_ se recuerda mentalmente con amargura, caminando erguido y sosteniendo con fuerza la asa larga de su maletín.

Fueron tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo que para asimilarlas necesitaría no ver a nadie por, al menos, una semana, pero solo puede conformarse con volver terapéutica ésta caminata. Demorar el regreso a casa con pasos lentos, prestar atención a cada detalle del entorno para mantener la mente ocupada, y quizá también pasar por una heladería comprando un sundae para deshacerse del mal sabor de boca que le dejaron los últimos días.

Sin embargo, sus planes no son los de Elle, quien desde hace minutos lo sigue a una distancia considerable, aunque no lo suficiente como para que el motor de su auto, por más suave que sea, no sea escuchado por el otro, cosa que le intriga porque Light realmente parece ignorar su presencia.

En el camino tuvo tiempo para calmarse, y con la cabeza fría se puso realmente en el lugar de Light, tal y como Alex se lo pidió. Comprendió entonces que estaba esperando una reacción madura de un muchacho de apenas dieciocho años, y que sin importar la edad, no hay manera de no mal pensar lo que Light vio esa noche, lo que lo llevó a concluir que su reacción es comprensible, después de todo "una imagen vale más que mil palabras". Además justo ese día le había expresado parte de sus sentimientos para después casi suplicarle que le permitiera demostrarle que no mentía, ¿y qué fue lo primero que hizo? ¡Ocultarle la llegada de Alex!, no adrede, por supuesto, él mismo lo había olvidado entre el ajetreo de los días previos.

El problema es lo poco creíble que suena decir que había olvidado que su ex venía de visita, y que también le había ofrecido hasta su casa como hospedaje desde hace semanas.

Ejerce más presión de la necesaria sobre el manubrio, intentando armarse de valor u ordenar sus ideas, lo que ocurra primero. No debería estar tan nervioso, pero no puede evitar crear en su cabeza un sinfín de situaciones, desde cómo abordarlo hasta lo que podría decirle, y para cada una de ellas se ha imaginado una posible reacción. Quizá si se tratara de otra persona sería más fácil, o quizá él debería dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo y tan solo…

—Light…

Abre la puerta de golpe y sale del auto antes de permitir que su lógica lo haga dudar. El aludido da un pequeño respingo pero no se detiene, en cambio acelera su andar luego de que su cerebro reconociera esa voz.

—¡Light!— Insiste, esta vez siguiendo sus pasos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para sujetarlo del brazo —Necesitamos…

—No, Lawliet…— su voz suena áspera, cansada, a punto de romperse.

—Necesitamos hablar— sin soltarlo, por temor a que huya, se sitúa frente a él, necesita mirarlo a los ojos para poder explicarle, pero el aspecto del castaño lo deja sin aliento. Más que las oscuras ojeras, es su mirada la que le preocupa, la nota tan… _apagada_ , se pregunta dónde quedó el brillo que irradiaba durante la última velada que pasaron juntos —. Lo que viste el otro día…— continúa de forma lenta, casi con miedo.

Sin embargo, Light menea la cabeza de un lado a otro. No quiere escuchar explicaciones, no quiere platicar con él, no tiene ganas ni fuerza para hacerlo.

—¡Alex y yo no somos nada!— Farfulla con tono desesperado a la vez que lo sujeta con más presión, pese a que el castaño no hace el amague por alejarse.

—Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca…— murmura, viéndolo directo a los ojos. Y Elle siente como si todo el dolor cargado en esa mirada lo quemara por dentro.

La frase se repite, esta vez casi inaudible, quizá no con intenciones de que Lawliet la oiga, sino para convencerse a él mismo, así como ha intentado convencerse de que todos sus problemas empezaron el día que lo conoció… porque de no haberlo hecho, de no haberlo conocido a él ni a Near, no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo vacío que estaba.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó en el evento…— su voz tiembla, de hecho, su cuerpo completo lo hace. Admite que fue una decisión errada invitar a Light, no consideró las posibles consecuencias de exponerlo, porque no pensó que algo podría llegar a salir mal, estaba tan feliz y solo quería compartir esa felicidad con él. Aún así…— Pero nada de lo que te dije es mentira…

De los labios de Light escapa un jadeo mientras agacha la cabeza, meneándola de nuevo de lado a lado. Murmura algo que Elle no logra comprender del todo, pero parece haber entendido un débil «suéltame».

—¿Sucede algo más, verdad?— Se humedece los labios, de pronto resecos por la ansiedad que lo invade.

Sabe que su pregunta podría no ser bienvenida, pero le parece que detrás de ese cansado aspecto hay algo más, no puede ser solo por lo ocurrido entre ellos, porque cree conocerlo lo suficiente como para asegurar que Light no es de los adolescentes que se lanzan a llorar contra la almohada por cuestiones amorosas.

—Lawliet…— su voz es apenas un murmullo débil, agotado. Las palabras se atoran en su garganta, dificultándole la respiración. Lo único que le queda es su orgullo, y no quiere perderlo quebrándose frente a Elle, pero siente que si intenta decir otra palabra, no podrá controlar las emociones teñidas de angustia que intenta reprimir.

Para su buena suerte, o desgracia, el pelinegro parece leer su miedo.

—Si necesitas o quieres hablar… llamame.

Algo dentro de él grita que no lo suelte, sin embargo cede ante la mezcla de rechazo, dolor y cansancio reflejada en esos irises color miel.

No recibe ni siquiera una sonrisa amigable, pero tampoco la esperaba.

Lo ve alejarse y debe frenar los deseos de ir detrás de él para abrazarlo, sin necesidad de que alguno diga algo, tan solo estrecharlo fuerte, como pidiéndole que deje de alejarse, o recordándole que no está solo. Sin embargo se abstiene, sin saber si está haciendo lo correcto al dejarlo ir, pero está seguro de que seguirlo tampoco es la mejor opción. Ninguna de las opciones parece ser la correcta cuando se trata de Light.

Prefiere entonces darle su espacio. Le llamará por la noche, o mañana, pasará de nuevo por él un día de estos, insistirá pese a que antes pensó lo contrario, insistirá pese a que sabe que solito está siguiendo un camino sin retorno.

* * *

Luego de soltar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, posa su mano en la pared más cercana, no solo para sostenerse de ella, sino también para de algún modo volver a conectar todos sus sentidos con el mundo… con la realidad.

«Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido», recordar la frase le amarga la lengua y le reseca la boca, como si se arrepintiera de haberla dicho. Las palabras salieron por si solas, impulsadas por la sensación familiar de la situación… pero esta vez el efecto que esas palabras causan en él es distinto, pesan más que la primera vez que las dijo, quizá porque ahora con dieciocho años y cargando una mala experiencia en su espalda, no debió pecar de ingenuo.

Creyó en Lawliet, de eso no tiene dudas, pero tal vez lo que realmente le inquieta es que una pequeña parte de él aún se aferra a seguir creyéndole, pero otra parte, la más racional, le recuerda que se juró no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Y no lo hará…

Abre la puerta, preparado para enfrentar cualquier cosa que le aguarde dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes… o bueno, casi cualquier cosa.

Encuentra a su madre con un delantal puesto mientras tararea y baila en el área del comedor con una escoba en la mano, tan sumida en su actuación que realmente no parece notar su presencia.

Se queda de pie por varios segundos, sin mover ni un solo músculo por temor a arruinar el espectáculo. Sus ojos escrutan todo el lugar y varias veces debe tallarse la nariz debido a la picazón que le provoca el exceso de aroma a lavanda que flota en el aire. La sala está ordenada y el piso casi brilla de lo limpio, sin botellas ni papeles desperdigados en cualquier parte. Continúa explorando el sitio con la mirada, sin comprender aún lo que ocurre, pero encuentra la respuesta en la mesita al lado del sillón: un libro delgado color verde y con dos **A** mayúsculas escritas en el medio.

De nuevo lo invade la sensación de estar parado sobre algo que ya vivió, porque esos destellos de esperanza los conoce bien. La primera vez que conoció ese sentimiento fue cuando luego de que ella pasara una semana en el hospital, volvió a casa con la promesa de que algo como eso nunca ocurrirá de nuevo, y se aferró a ella, borrando la angustia que se instaló en su pecho luego de haberla encontrado inconsciente en el suelo; o cuando por voluntad propia ella decidió buscar ayuda en una clínica gratuita, coincidiendo con el tiempo en el que él conoció a quien alguna vez le juró amor eterno, todo fue perfecto durante esos pocos meses, de verdad creyó que su vida al fin estaba tomando un rumbo distinto y que todo sería diferente una vez que ella volviera a casa… y así fue durante unas semanas, pero luego todo volvió a ser como antes, o quizá peor. Por eso no cree en esas estúpidas charlas de tres veces a la semana, ni en esos centros de ayuda que el gobierno pone a tu disposición, porque nada que es gratis es bueno, pero costear una clínica privada sigue estando fuera de su alcance. Aún así, esas migajas de esperanza son lo único que tiene…

—¿Mamá…?

Ella alza el rostro y se sonroja por haber sido encontrada a la mitad de una coreografía improvisada, pero luego le sonríe.

Y en ese instante, mientras lo mira a los ojos con la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto, es cuando Light recuerda que nadie más importa mientras la tenga a ella.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Solo me gustaría decirles que a pesar de que parece que todo se está yendo a la mierda, nos encontramos en el climax de la historia, y que probablemente todo continúe yéndose a la mierda... pero al final de la tormenta siempre hay un arco iris(? al menos para alguien, espero. :) ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer!**


	23. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

**N/A: Ignoren el titulo, jaja, es casi medianoche y tengo sueño, pero era subirla ahora o esperar quizá hasta el domingo. ¿Saben? Publico en otras páginas también dedicadas a fanfics, y encuentro fanfiction muy bueno pero no termino de acostumbrarme. No sé cómo se contestan los reviews pero les agradezco a quienes se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejarme uno 3**

* * *

Beyond se inclina hacia la hielera que han puesto en la sala, donde hasta hace media hora estaba la mesa de centro, y toma otra cerveza para después acomodarse de nuevo sobre el sillón. Ni siquiera es una fecha especial, el torneo de fútbol que estaba siguiendo terminó el domingo pasado y tampoco tienen planeado salir por la noche como para decir que lo hace para llegar ya animado a la fiesta. Fue Matt quien le pidió su compañía para de alguna manera celebrar que consiguió el empleo, pese a que se han hablado poco últimamente.

—Si sigues bebiendo así no vas a recordar ni tu nombre en diez minutos— dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo tomar otra lata, luego de haberse acabado la última como si se tratara de un codiciado vaso de agua tras dos horas seguidas de ejercicios.

Pero para variar, la única respuesta es un gruñido.

Matt suelta el aire por la boca y pone los ojos en blanco antes de seguir con su cerveza. El único sonido entre ellos es el de la televisión encendida aunque ninguno parece prestar atención a ella.

No es la tarde de domingo que Matt esperaba luego de haber sido contratado para su primer empleo formal, no es como esperaba despedir su fin de semana sabiendo que mañana empezará entrenamiento.

—¿Me vas a decir qué pasó con Misa?

Sabe que la actitud esquiva de Beyond va más allá de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron el otro día, algo le molesta, y ha estado así desde el día que salió con ella. Es cuestión de tiempo para que Near regrese de su cita con Stephen o para que Mello vuelva del supermercado, salió a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que pretenden prepararle como celebración, así que sabe que si Beyond no habla de lo que sea que haya ocurrido con esa chica, luego es muy probable que no puedan.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada— gruñe sin hacer contacto visual, como si se dirigiera al televisor frente a ellos.

No piensa decirle ni siquiera la cara que puso Misa al verlo llegar al centro comercial con sus usuales harapos y no con el elegante traje con el que lo conoció. No es como si realmente esperaba que algo pasara entre ellos, aunque quizá Matt opine lo contrario. Por razones que no entiende ni pretende comprender, le gustaba hablar de ella frente al pelirrojo solo porque le divertía las caras que hacía; sin embargo no significa que el rechazo no haya calado en su orgullo y un poco en su autoestima… prácticamente fue rechazado por no ser como su hermano gemelo.

Si ella se hubiese limitado a llamarlo un don nadie que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto, tal vez no hubiese sido tan malo, pero que ella se decepcionara específicamente porque él no es como Elle, es algo que no pretende contarle a nadie.

—¿La seguirás viendo?— insiste aunque con un poco de miedo.

Desde el jueves que recibió la llamada para darle las buenas nuevas, ha esperado este día con ansías. Los malos amigos que tiene han estado demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención y realmente necesita sacar toda su emoción guardada antes de explotar. Sabe que la cena será su momento de brillar, de hablar hasta por los codos, y más les vale prestarle atención, porque les contará desde cómo fue el proceso hasta cómo son las instalaciones de la empresa para la que trabajará, que si bien es pequeña porque no tiene mucho tiempo en el mercado, se ve que van por buen camino. Pero justo ahora, su gran logro que lo ha enorgullecido los últimos días no podría importarle menos, no cuando se siente un fracaso de amigo por no lograr que Beyond confíe un poco en él y le cuente qué le pasa.

—No…— contesta el pelinegro tras unos segundos de vacilación.

Por algún motivo esa respuesta alivia a Matt, quien tan solo asiente de manera lenta, sin que ninguno haga contacto visual en ningún momento, luego se queda en silencio por un par de minutos que se sienten bastante largos hasta que se le ocurre otra idea.

—¿Quieres que nos echemos un partidito de FIFA?

Llegó a la conclusión de que no tiene caso presionarlo para hablar de algo que claramente no quiere, ya se lo contará después, cuando esté listo, o quizá nunca, pero eso no significa que no haya otras maneras para animarlo.

Beyond no contesta al instante, como si lo pensara, pero de pronto sonríe de lado, y esa sonrisa, por más terrorífica que sea, disminuye la densidad en el aire.

—¿Quieres repetir la humillación de la otra vez?

Matt suspira aliviado antes de endurecer la mirada y voltear en dirección a su amigo, prometiéndole que eso no pasará pese a que probablemente perderá de nuevo, Beyond es un _pro_ y él no es fanático de ese videojuego, personalmente prefiere los de aventuras y misiones, pero hasta el sudoku es divertido con el ojeroso ese.

Entre movimientos tambaleantes, se pone de pie para conectar todo y luego regresa al sofá, dejándose caer sobre él como si fuera un saco de patatas. Ya es un desastre en sus cincos sentidos, pero espera que al estar Beyond mucho más ebrio que él, la paliza no sea tan mala.

Los primeros minutos comienzan lentos, ambos juegan entrecerrando los ojos porque ven dos pelotas en el campo y no saben a cuál darle. Pero en el minuto quince el primer gol llega y la celebración no se hace esperar; Beyond suelta un grito que lo obliga a encogerse y cubrirse los oídos, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, parte de la celebración es tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo mientras continúa gritando «gooool» a todo pulmón. Genial, si antes veía dos pelotas, ahora verá cuatro y probablemente necesite visitar a un otorrinolaringólogo después.

—Esto apenas empieza— lo amenaza, volviendo su atención al televisor.

Beyond le da un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo a la vez que le dice que está pendejo si cree que va a ganar. Y por extraño que parezca, a Matt le agrada ser llamado «pendejo», porque significa que las cosas entre ellos están volviendo a la normalidad.

El primer tiempo terminó con un marcador de 8 a 0, aún así Matt promete que remontará en el segundo.

La densidad en el aire es cada vez menor mientras los hipidos y las risas aumentan a causa del alcohol.

En algún momento a Beyond se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de medirse las vergas, porque está seguro de que la tiene más grande que cualquiera de la casa. Ha tenido más ideas como ésta antes, ebrio cualquier idea le parece buena aunque después se arrepienta, pero Matt tampoco está en sus cinco sentidos como para contradecirlo. De no ser porque justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abre de golpe, ambos ya estarían con sus partes íntimas en la mano.

Quizá con siete cervezas menos en el organismo, los dos notarían que ni el aspecto ni el aura del recién llegado augura algo bueno.

—Mello fue al supermercado— dice Matt arrastrando las palabras —, dijo que le escribieras si necesitas algo— casi grita al final de forma torpe, porque el receptor de dicho mensaje prácticamente cruzó la sala sin ni siquiera dirigirles un saludo o la mirada.

Se escucha un portazo y tanto Beyond como él se quedan quietos un momento, solamente viéndose y preguntándose con la mirada si alguno debería ir a averiguar qué sucede.

Matt menea la cabeza de lado a lado y toma otra cerveza antes de acomodarse de nuevo en el sofá. Le resta importancia a la reacción de Nate, supone que actuó así por la mención de Mello, pero él solo cumplía con dar el recado como se lo prometió al rubio, aunque más que un recado, él lo ve como una excusa, una bastante desesperada por captar la atención de cierto enano a como dé lugar.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, Near casi se arranca la bufanda que le rodea el cuello y la manda a volar, lo mismo ocurre con los zapatos y los calcetines.

Avanza a zancadas y pisando fuerte, como si eso fuese a ayudarle a ordenar las mil ideas que lo atormentan. Lo único que lo detiene de lanzar improperios al aire es el reducido e inofensivo vocabulario que maneja; además, su mente está tan confundida y agitada que formar un pensamiento coherente le es imposible.

Suelta un respingo de esos que te dejan sin aliento cuando su celular comienza a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, y como si fuese una bomba a punto de estallar, lo lanza con urgencia a la cama, lo más lejos que puede. No necesita ver la pantalla para saber de quién se trata, pero no quiere saber de nadie, específicamente no quiere saber nada de Stephen, no luego de lo ocurrido en su casa.

Se supone que planeó ese día toda la semana, hasta compró ropa para la ocasión, un par de camisetas que están de moda y pantalones un poco más entallados a lo que él está acostumbrado a usar. Habían quedado de verse en la mañana y tal vez almorzar juntos porque los dos ya tenían planes para la tarde, fue entonces cuando Near pensó que podía dar un paso más en su propio plan que no ha compartido con nadie más que con su almohada: demostrar que ya no es el tonto e insulso que todos creen.

Pero resultó ser un fracaso…

Convencer a Stephen no fue fácil, él no quería apresurar las cosas entre ellos y tal vez en otro momento, esa parte de él que tanto rechaza ahora, hubiese caído embelesado ante dicho gesto. Pero insistió, cegado por ideas absurdas que él mismo ha creado, sin embargo una vez que las manos de Stephen se colaron bajo su camisa…

Patea la cesta de ropa sucia, la cual al estar vacía, choca contra la pared debido a la fuerza. Está furioso consigo mismo, porque solo se demostró que sigue siendo el mismo chico aburrido y anticuado de siempre, y el hecho de que las imágenes de ese encuentro fallido sigan reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza no ayudan, como si no fuese ya lo suficientemente malo el desagradable sabor que le invade la boca y la decepción que le oprime el pecho.

En algún momento, sus ojos chocan con su ordenada repisa, más específicamente con las dos figuras de ajedrez que están en el centro. Sostenerlas en las manos lo transportan a aquella noche, cuando de forma ilusa creyó que al fin su amor estaba siendo correspondido. Cierra los ojos y casi puede sentir el olor mentolado y la calidez del cuerpo de Mello, pero… pese a que sonríe con nostalgia, desea olvidarlo.

Las regresa a su lugar —porque botarlas no es una opción pese a que lo ha intentado—, una pieza muy cerca de la otra, y al contemplarlas de nuevo se percata del tiempo que ha pasado, de los años que desperdició esperando por algo que nunca llegaría… _«Tal vez si nunca hubiera conocido a Mello»,_ piensa pero esa idea se ve opacada por una maliciosa voz añadiendo un nuevo susurro en su cabeza: _«O tal vez si hubieras conocido a Stephen antes….»_

Ese último pensamiento lo hace abrir los ojos por completo, como si acabase de descubrir la solución a todos sus problemas: a diferencia de Stephen, conoce a Mello de toda la vida. Llegar a esa conclusión no lo hace sentir mejor consigo mismo, porque es algo tan obvio que debió notarlo antes, pero al menos intenta ser un poco menos duro y admite que su único error fue haber aspirado tan rápido a un reto tan grande. Quizá no funcionó con Stephen pero cree estar seguro de que si lo hace con alguien que conozca de hace más tiempo, se sentirá cómodo así como se sentía con Mello…

Y con esa idea en mente, sale de la habitación, sin detenerse a pensar en lo estúpido que suena.

—Matt, necesito que…— se queda petrificado al llegar a la sala, incapaz de retroceder pese a que su mente le grita que lo haga —¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?— Pregunta apartando la mirada, sintiendo las mejillas terriblemente calientes.

—Demostrandole a Beyond que la tengo más grande— contesta Matt como si tal cosa mientras con tres de sus dedos intenta animar a su flácido amigo.

Beyond hace lo mismo, sin inmutarse ante la presencia del otro. A diferencia de Near, ninguno de los habitantes de esa casa conoce el significado de la palabra _pudor_ , podrían pasársela en pelotas el día entero sin sentir vergüenza, no obstante masturbarse frente a otro es una línea que no habían cruzado, pero el juicio de ambos se encuentra tan nublado a causa del alcohol que detenerse no es una opción.

—Matt…— no lo ve directamente cuando vuelve a pronunciar su nombre, decidió fijar su vista en algún punto de la habitación para de algún modo sentirse menos inhibido, pero aún de reojo puede percibir el movimiento de las manos —, necesito que….— se humedece los labios, se pregunta si la mirada de su amigo está fija en él o si como siempre pasa desapercibido hasta para ellos. Tiene la intención de retroceder y volver a su habitación, aún así hace su mejor esfuerzo para no ceder a sus temores. _«Sé como Light…»,_ se dice a la vez que llena sus pulmones de aire y aprieta los ojos —¡Matt, necesito que te acuestes conmigo!— Farfulla, temblando por todo el esfuerzo que le tomó decir esas palabras.

El pelirrojo sonríe y su mano abandona su diligente trabajo. Sin saber si lo que escuchó fue parte de alguna alucinación, cubre su miembro sin pensarlo dos veces, provocando que el tirante de su pants choque contra su abdomen desnudo. Ese insignificante sonido hace que Near abra los ojos e inmediatamente éstos busquen el origen de dicho ruido, encontrándose con una semi erección.

—L-Lo… ¡Lo siento!— Farfulla espantado, no sabe si se disculpa por las palabras que dijo o por lo que acaba de ver, pero retrocede dos pasos cuando sus ojos se topan con esa fija mirada esmeralda que no puede descifrar.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?— Susurra con malicia a la vez que lo sujeta de la muñeca para evitar que se aleje.

Ese agarre hace que todo dentro de Nate tiemble, entre asustado y ansioso, sobre todo cuando lo ve ponerse de pie entre movimientos torpes. Está a tiempo de arrepentirse, una parte de él le dice que lo haga, pero la otra le recuerda que eso es lo que buscaba.

—¿En tu habitación o en la mía?— Le susurra Matt al oído con toda la galantería que un ebrio puede tener.

Y luego de esa pregunta todo pasa demasiado rápido para Near, de un segundo a otro su espalda ya está sobre la cama de Matt mientras intenta acoplarse a los besos traviesos y torpes que recorren su cuello. Pero al igual que con Stephen, todo se viene abajo cuando los dedos del otro se cuelan bajo su camisa.

—No…— se muerde los labios para no completar la oración. Como acto reflejo, sujeta la muñeca de su amigo pero sin ejercer presión, aún está dispuesto a continuar pese a que todo su cuerpo se encuentre tenso. Sabe que de no hacerlo, después no tendrá una excusa válida para justificarse…

Sin embargo no lo soporta por mucho tiempo. Su mente de pronto está demasiado aturdida como para seguir resistiéndose, y lo que su cuerpo entero le grita es que huya de ahí.

—No puedo…— susurra con un hilo de voz antes de, sin mucho esfuerzo, apartar a Matt de encima.

Quizá en otro estado, Mail se hubiese percatado de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de su amigo cuando huyó de ahí, pero apenas y puede intentar reincorporarse sin fallar en el intento. No se siente ofendido ni mucho menos sorprendido por el repentino cambio, aún cree que todo fue parte de una alucinación provocada por el alcohol; además no tiene tiempo para lamentarse cuando al lograr ponerse de pie, se percata de que su miembro está completamente erecto bajo sus pants. Sonríe sintiéndose orgulloso de su erguido amigo y se dispone a dejar la habitación con premura, necesita a Beyond y una regla.

* * *

La rutina de Light es simple, una vez llega a casa intenta limpiar un poco y luego se pasa las tardes entre libros y tareas, es su obligación mantener siempre las notas más altas. Los últimos días han sido un poco más de lo mismo, con la diferencia de que se encuentra en su época favorita del año, esa en la que el alcohol no está tan presente y su madre y él se comportan como la familia que deberían ser. La abstinencia nunca dura mucho, está consciente que existirá una recaída y que puede ser peor que las anteriores, pero con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a eso y ha aprendido a conformarse con los pedazos de amor que ella le puede dar.

Su rutina no incluye ser un adolescente normal fuera de la academia privada Daikoku. Las únicas salidas extracurriculares que conoce, o mejor dicho conocía, eran cuando Misa y Teru le pedían que los acompañara al centro comercial, de ahí en más ignora hasta cómo se llama su vecino de enfrente que debe andar por su misma edad. Podría decirse entonces que los únicos mensajes que su celular ha recibido últimamente son los de la compañía telefónica, no ha contactado a ninguno de los hombres en su lista de contactos pese a que tampoco los ha borrado y que necesita dinero.

No se le ha cruzado por la cabeza volver a su vida de antes, prefiere no pensar en ello, en cambio consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo, más bien solo los fines de semana. Los últimos dos días ayudó unas horas al viejito del almacén que queda a dos calles de su casa, le pagó diez dólares en total, lo cual no es mucho pero de alguna extraña manera se sintió feliz, fue como recibir su primer salario y por primera vez no le mintió a su madre cuando le dijo a dónde iba. El dinero de Elle también le ha ayudado a subsistir, y de no ser porque realmente lo necesita, ya se lo hubiera regresado hasta con intereses.

Si bien ha sido difícil y aún no sabe cómo llegará a fin de mes, han sido los mejores días, tanto que renunciaría a todo con tal de que fuesen eternos.

Es por eso que cuando Nate le llamó pidiéndole que fuera a su casa, quiso inventar cualquier mentira para no ir, ya habían planeado con su madre ver una película en la televisión y no quería deshacer ese plan por nada. Pero al no estar acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de llamadas repentinas, no supo qué excusa dar y terminó cediendo porque Nate le dijo que eso es lo que los verdaderos amigos hacen, y él realmente quiere tener uno.

Sonríe de forma poco amigable cuando la puerta se abre y es Mello quien lo recibe.

—¿Qué quieres?— Gruñe con el entrecejo fruncido a la vez que se seca las manos en el delantal rosa que lleva con mucho orgullo.

—Vengo a ver a Near.

—Se llama Nate— lo corrige Mello. Los sobrenombres son algo muy de ellos que se conocen de toda la vida, no para un idiota que ni siquiera conocen.

Light pone los ojos en blanco y debe hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no dar media vuelta ahí mismo. Él ni siquiera quiere estar ahí, tiene a una persona mucho más importante esperándolo en casa, pero le tiene aprecio a ese enano y de verdad lo escuchó mal por teléfono.

—Vengo a ver a Nate. Él me llamó— repite, esta vez con una sonrisa fingida mientras extiende un brazo hacia adelante para mostrar la bolsa en la que trae un tarro de helado de vainilla, como si con eso demostrara que viene en son de paz.

Si hay algo de lo que Mello está seguro es de que no puede confiar en alguien como Light, su instinto le grita que le cierre la puerta en la cara, sobre todo porque aparte de considerarlo un aprovechado, ahora sus celos lo hacen verlo también como un intruso. Near no ha querido salir de la habitación en toda la tarde y tampoco ha querido que él entre para saber cómo está, ¿pero si le llama a Light para que llegue?

—Melloooo, se te quema mi cena— dice Matt, apareciendo detrás del rubio, menos borracho pero no del todo sobrio —¡Light! ¡Hace tanto no te veo!

—Nos vimos la semana pasada— corrige, cruzándose de brazos. Está comenzando a fastidiarse, el helado se va a derretir si no se apartan, y no le agrada la idea de que su helado favorito se eche a perder.

Sin embargo antes de que florezca ese temperamento con el que alguno de ellos, sobre todo Elle, han tenido que lidiar, Mello interrumpe.

—Pasa… — sin sonreír, se hace a un lado, apartando a su vez a Matt.

No está feliz con la idea de tener a Light en su casa pero lo ve como una tregua, es la noche de Matt y no quiere arruinarla, además está preocupado por Near, y si esa zorra puede hacer algo para que la pelusa deje la habitación, entonces que lo haga.

Sin embargo Mello es tan solo el primer obstáculo, una vez atraviesa el umbral otro integrante de la casa se muestra inconforme con su presencia.

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

Beyond se pone de pie al instante con el entrecejo fruncido, lanzando a cualquier parte el control del play.

—Vine a ver a Near…— resopla tras poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso debió avisarle al portero del lugar para evitar repetirlo tantas veces?

—Nate— vuelve a corregir Mello, sin regresar a la cocina pese a que su amigo le advirtió de un posible desastre, lo cual duda porque no fue hace mucho que metió la lasaña al horno.

Light ni siquiera se molesta en decir de nuevo a quien busca, tan solo pretende atravesar la sala y alcanzar su objetivo, pero Beyond se lo impide.

—¿Misa se rió mucho cuando te lo dijo?— Le escupe las palabras en la cara, sin ponerle un dedo encima pero si irguiéndose frente a él —Ni sé qué me sorprende de alguien que es amiga tuya.

Quizá de no haber bebido tanto horas antes, no haría un show de todo esto, pero su orgullo dañado sale a flote fácilmente en su estado, y no es por Misa en sí, sino por las palabras con las que ella dejó en claro que de haber sabido que él no era nada parecido a su hermano, nunca hubiera siquiera estrechado su mano. Lo poco que duró su cita fue suficiente para saber que Misa es solo una niña rica que ve de menos a cualquiera que no está a su altura económicamente hablando, pero el saberlo no le es suficiente, desde ese día algo encerrado en su interior ha estado intentando escapar, ese pequeño complejo que lo acompañó toda su niñez, donde solo lo que Elle hacía era importante.

Light no contesta a las provocaciones de Beyond, tan solo aparta la mirada con claro fastidio, lo único que espera es que su helado siga comestible para cuando éstos dejen de joder. Pero esa indiferencia exaspera más a Beyond, quien aprieta las manos en puños como si estuviera preparado a dar el siguiente paso, sin embargo Matt se interpone entre los dos.

—Déjalo. Vino por Nate—. Le dice con suavidad mientras que lo sujeta de los hombros para hacerlo retroceder.

—¿¡Te pareció muy divertido que me lanzara un milkshake en la cara frente a toda esa gente!?— Vocifera a la vez que avanza un par de pasos, dispuesto a de alguna manera descargar el coraje que le provoca la sola presencia de Light, sin detenerse a pensar que el primer perjudicado sería Matt.

—No vale la pena, Beyond— intercede Mello, también sujetando a su amigo y haciéndolo retroceder en un intento de calmarlo.

—¡Pero me da bronca que Elle no sea capaz de ver lo mierda de persona que es!

Mello le dice que lo entiende pero también lo incita a calmarse porque se supone que en cualquier momento esa noche se convertirá en una velada familiar y no vale la pena arruinarla por un trepador oportunista malagradecido. Lo único que Light agradece es que al menos esta vez ninguno usó la palabra _puta_ antes de cualquier adjetivo _._ Sin embargo las palabras de Beyond le calan, porque si bien sabía que la cita sería un desastre, no esperaba que Misa hiciera tal cosa, aunque tampoco le sorprende. Tal vez el que Misa y Teru lo hayan hasta bloqueado de Instagram es solo su karma instantáneo por la pequeña venganza que quiso tomar contra Beyond, porque claro, su vida es tan mierda que sus acciones buenas nunca han tenido recompensas, pero hace algo malo y al segundo siguiente ya está vomitando enfrente de importantes desconocidos.

—Si sirve de algo, ella ya no es mi amiga— dice apenas audible, con un poco de culpa en su voz.

—Me importa una mierda.

Sí, Light sabía que probablemente esa sería la respuesta…

—¿Qué se supone que hacen?

La voz de Near irrumpe en la habitación, haciendo que todos los presentes busquen su origen, encontrándolo debajo del umbral del pasillo, cubriéndose por completo con una sábana blanca.

El primero en reaccionar es Mello, quién con notable preocupación intenta acercarse, pero Near retrocede.

—Light.

El aludido responde al llamado, rodeando a Beyond y dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

—Bonito mandil, Mello—. Dice con una sonrisa socarrona al pasar al lado del rubio.

—Mihael para ti…— masculla entre dientes justo en el momento en que esos dos se encierran en la habitación de Near.

No espera a que los otros dos hagan un comentario respecto al reciente desplante, en cambio vuelve a la cocina enseguida, enojado, resentido y desesperado.

* * *

—No entiendo porqué siempre tienen que mencionar a Lawliet— dice Light, tomando asiento en la cama para poder abrir por fin su helado —. Ni siquiera hemos hablado desde ese día— se encoge de hombros, demasiado ocupado buscando la cucharita en el fondo de la bolsa de papel como para prestar atención a lo que ocurre frente a él —, no sé por qué entonces me siguen tachando de interesado, trepador y demás— frunce el ceño, un poco molesto y a la vez sorprendido, es la primera vez que admite en voz alta que esos comentarios le desagradan e incomodan.

Sin embargo antes de poder continuar con sus quejas, el ligero movimiento de algo cayendo capta su atención, la sábana blanca que ahora yace en el suelo lo hace levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué se…

—Enséñame a ser como tú—. Interrumpe Near, dando dos pasos al frente.

Todo pasa tan rápido que Light apenas y puede echar un vistazo al vestuario de Near, está usando una ropa muy parecida a la que él usaría un fin de semana por la noche… cerca de un club nocturno.

—¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto?

—Quiero que repitamos lo de la otra vez— continúa, ignorando por completo al otro.

Antes de que Light pueda procesar lo que acaba de escuchar, Near coloca las manos sobre sus hombros, dispuesto a continuar con lo que él cree es su mejor plan del día, entonces lo empuja pero Light logra reaccionar.

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Vas a hacer que bote todo el helado en la cama!

—¡Ni siquiera me gusta el helado!— Farfulla desesperado a la vez que se aparta.

 _«Pero a mí sí…»_ piensa pero no lo dice, se da cuenta de que lo compró porque él realmente quería uno y no porque fuese animar a Near como pasa cuando él se siente triste.

—¿Qué te pasa?— Pregunta, acercándose despacio hasta quedar detrás del pequeño de cabellos blancos, quien observa su reflejo en el espejo.

—No me gusta lo que veo... — susurra, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, con esos pantalones de cuero y camisa corta.

—Es porque no luces como tú.

—Pero es como tú te vestirías— voltea luego de decir lo último y lo ve directamente a los ojos.

Light parece comprender muchas cosas en esa desesperada mirada, una de esas es el porqué de que lo llamara tan de repente.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el como yo me vista?— Pregunta pese a que sospecha cúal será la respuesta.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero ser como tú— avanza un paso, el mismo que Light retrocede mientras lame la cuchara —. El otro día… el cómo actuaste en la morgue... — sus ojos brillan con notable emoción, pero ignora que sus siguientes palabras serán como un balde de agua fría para su amigo —… es como si no tuvieras corazón… nada te afecta.

El castaño deja caer la cuchara dentro del tarro y sus labios se abren, pero ningún sonido escapa de ellos.

—¿En verdad piensas eso…?— Susurra con un hilo de voz que lo hace sentir más patético aún.

Quizá en otro momento no le hubiera afectado tal y como el otro dijo, pero tal vez la reciente tregua en casa lo hacen vulnerable, y es que cuando su madre está bien, él no necesita barreras para protegerse e inconscientemente las deja caer.

Sin embargo Near está demasiado agobiado con sus propios pensamientos como para ser consciente de sus palabras. Se dirige al estante lleno de robots coleccionables, dejando a un pensativo Light aún frente al espejo, y toma su celular para regresar con él.

—Todo el día de hoy fue un desastre—. Le extiende el teléfono, como si ahí estuviera el motivo de todas sus decepciones.

Light entrecierra los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor con su ojo izquierdo para leer el mensaje que se muestra en la pantalla. Es un mensaje, no, más bien un testamento de Stephen, y no hace falta leerlo todo para saber lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

—¿Te acostaste con él?— Pregunta sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, leyendo la parte donde Gevanni le pide perdón por haberse dejado llevar y le promete que no volverá a pasar, porque quiere que las cosas entre ellos se den a su debido tiempo.

—Lo intenté…— suelta un suspiro lleno de agobio y voltea de nuevo hacia el espejo —, intenté poner en práctica lo que me enseñaste pero no pude…

—Tampoco es que te haya dado clases o algo por el estilo— interrumpe al instante mientras le devuelve el teléfono y continúa con su helado —. Te dije que tuvieras más confianza en ti, no que te forzaras a ser alguien que no eres.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo intentar ser diferente?

—Pensaste en Mello cuando estabas con Stephen, ¿no es así?— Es una afirmación arriesgada pero está seguro que esa desesperación por ser alguien que no es tiene nombre y apellido.

Near le aparta la mirada a través del espejo, ¿cómo le dice que también pensó en Mello cuando intentó hacerlo con Matt?, ¿cómo le dice que de hecho ahora mismo está pensando en él y que todas las noches se queda viendo la pared que divide sus habitaciones, preguntándose si él hace lo mismo?

—Desde que empecé a salir con Stephen, a veces pienso que Mello está celoso, por las cosas que dice y por cómo actúa— murmura con una pequeña sonrisa que delata toda su emoción, la cual desaparece al continuar —, pero luego también pienso que tan solo está molesto, herido tal vez porque ya no me tiene cada vez que se le antoja.

—¿Y por eso juegas con Gevanni?

Near voltea de prisa, con los ojos completamente abiertos. Pese a que una parte de él sabe que es cierto, las palabras fueron como un golpe directo en la boca del estómago.

—¡Solo hice lo que tú me dijiste!— Farfulla a la defensiva, ni siquiera pensó antes de hablar, tan solo inyectó en cada palabra toda la frustración acumulada durante el día.

Sin embargo Light no reacciona de la misma manera, él no piensa hacerse cargo de ideas tergiversadas, ya carga con demasiadas cosas como para culparse de las decisiones de otros.

—Te dije que fingieras que hablaban para poner celoso a Mello— se encoge de hombros y con parsimonia camina hacia la cama para luego tomar asiento en ella mientras hace una bola de helado con la cuchara —, ya lo que ocurrió después fue porque tú lo decidiste.

Hay silencio por un par de segundos en los que Light se preocupa por raspar el fondo del tarro, hasta que un leve quejido parecido a un sollozo lo hace levantar la mirada.

—Yo solo quería ser como tú…— murmura Near cabizbajo mientras se quita la corta camisa para luego lanzarla decepcionado al suelo.

—¿Y se supone que eso es un cumplido?— Tal vez está demasiado susceptible o la imagen que tiene de sí mismo no es la mejor porque de nuevo el comentario no le cae en gracia.

Pero en esta ocasión el otro sí nota el cambio de voz y actitud en su amigo. Contrario a lo que Light pueda estar pensando, Near no lo llamó meramente por la necesidad de concluir un sexo fallido, sino porque en ese corto tiempo le ha tomado cariño y de verdad lo considera un amigo.

—¡Para mí sí lo es!—Farfulla a la vez que se acerca con premura —¡Eres la persona más genial que conozco!

Quien sabe si es la sonrisa de Near, o esos ojitos brillantes con los que lo mira, pero Light logra relajarse.

—Yo nunca hubiera salido de mi casa por alguien como yo— le dice a la vez que se pone de pie y lo envuelve en un abrazo —. Si vine es justamente porque se trataba de ti.

—Y seguro te arrepientes, ¿no es así?

Light suelta una suave risa y le da un par de palmadas en la desnuda espalda con la mano que tiene libre.

—Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. Si quieres mi consejo, deja de querer actuar como alguien que no eres.

—Aún sigo pensando que no tiene nada de malo cambiar un poco —refunfuña a la vez que se separan y luego suelta un suspiro—. Light, ya no quiero estar enamorado de Mello… _duele_ —se muerde los labios e incluso debe hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no llorar ahí mismo. Superarlo se le está haciendo muy difícil, sobre todo cuando tiene que lidiar con él tanto en el trabajo como en la casa—. Y tú eres tan fuerte —forma una sonrisa, pero hay un deje de tristeza en ella—. En tu lugar, yo estaría hecho una bola de nervios si supiera que Elle va a aparecer en cualquier momento, pero tú…

Near no termina la idea o tal vez Light simplemente deja de escucharlo en el momento que el tarro casi vacío se zafa de su mano. No sabe si fue a causa de la mención de Lawliet o porque a veces pareciera que por momentos pierde fuerza en su mano derecha, cualquiera de las dos opciones es una mala señal.

—¿V-Va a venir? — Se odia por tartamudear pero intenta agacharse como si nada para limpiar con la servilleta que le dieron en la heladería las gotas que cayeron en el suelo.

—Sí, te lo dije…— lo ayuda a recoger el recipiente y la cuchara pero esa reacción fue demasiado extraña para ser casualidad. Intenta verlo a la cara en busca de respuestas pero no le es posible porque Light está cabizbajo mientras limpia más de lo que debería —. Matt está muy contento por haber conseguido trabajo y quisimos hacerle algo pequeño.

Light intenta hacer memoria mientras se pone de pie pero no recuerda tal mención, por lo que concluye que Near está mintiendo o que él estaba demasiado ocupado buscando una excusa como para prestarle atención. No quiere tener que encontrarse con Lawliet cuando lleva un poco más de una semana evitándolo sin problemas, teme que al verlo se remuevan sentimientos que no comprende. Pero tampoco quiere demostrar que le afecta, así que deberá idear una buena excusa si quiere salir de ahí sin lucir sospechoso.

—Entonces creo que mejor seguimos otro día, por ser domingo los buses dejan de pasar más temprano —le da un par de palmadas en la espalda a manera de despedida—. Además ustedes van a tener su cena familiar y no quiero importunar.

Lo único que le queda claro es que deberá practicar esto de dar excusas. Pero para su suerte Near es la persona más ingenua que conoce.

—Pero te dije que puedes quedarte a cenar —pese a que hace unos segundos sospechó de la reacción de Light, en este momento no logra entrever las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esas palabras.

Vacila unos instantes y en un acto reflejo se rasca la coronilla con algo de desesperación mientras pasea la mirada por toda la habitación, como si en alguna de las paredes fuera a encontrar un mejor motivo que no sea «quiero irme porque creo que me gusta Lawliet y no quiero admitirlo»

—Viste que tus amigos ni siquiera me soportan. Piensan que soy lo peor que existe —sonríe para sus adentros porque es la oportunidad perfecta para zafarse, aunque sea basándose en una verdad no muy agradable —. Sería incómodo para mí.

Near suelta un suspiro derrotado, porque no hay manera de refutar eso cuando él mismo presenció parte de lo que ocurría en la sala hace un momento.

—También va a ser incómodo para mí… —murmura mientras se dirige al ropero en busca de algo adecuado para usar.

Ha hecho lo posible por no compartir los mismos espacios con Mello por largos períodos, y aún así solo saber que está en la habitación contigua logra desestabilizarlo, ¿cómo se supone que podrán sentarse en la misma mesa como si nada?

—Estarás bien —. Light se sitúa detrás de él y lo abraza, intentando animarlo un poco.

Aunque Lawliet no apareciera, por nada del mundo se quedaría ahí a soportar los insultos de los otros dos, pero eso no significa que no le dé pena verlo tan triste, sobre todo porque se trata de Near, la persona más noble que conoce.

El de cabellos blancos asiente despacio mientras Light intenta darle fuerzas con palabras de aliento, el abrazo se prolonga por unos segundos más en los que ninguno dice nada, hasta que Light le da un beso en la coronilla.

—Llámame si necesitas hablar.

No existe una respuesta verbal por parte de Near en ningún momento y Light asume que su amigo debe sentir que lo abandona ahora que tanto lo necesita, pero él también debe pensar en su propio bienestar, y encontrarse con Lawliet o seguir soportando a Mello y a Beyond no lo es.

—Nos vemos —. Murmura desde la puerta en un último intento de recibir aunque sea una mirada, sin éxito.

Sostiene el picaporte con una mano, sabiendo que probablemente hasta aquí llegó la mejor amistad que ha tenido. Por una fracción de segundo se pregunta si lo correcto no sería quedarse al menos como apoyo moral de su amigo, ha soportado cosas peores que dos tontos diciendo tonterías y Lawliet tampoco es su primer amor fallido como para darle tanta importancia, pero cualquier buena intención se disipa al momento que abre la puerta y cierto rubio casi le cae encima, sacándole un respingo.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? — Pregunta apretando los dientes luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, lo que menos quiere es que Near se entere de que Mello los estaba espiando —¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Mello quisiera decir que todo, pero entre que ellos hablaban muy suave y que los otros idiotas han puesto música en la sala, apenas y podía oír sus propios pensamientos.

—No te incumbe —se acomoda el cabello como si nada para luego alisar con las manos la parte frontal de su camisa, intentando recobrar la compostura—. Supongo que ya terminaste, ¿verdad? Entonces hazme el favor y retírate.

Light se cruza de brazos de manera desafiante y por varios segundos lo único que existe entre ellos es un duelo de miradas que ninguno quiere perder.

—Supongo que solo quieres entrar para seguir manipulando a _Neeeear_ a tu antojo, ¿verdad? —suelta de repente, haciendo énfasis en el sobrenombre de su amigo tan solo por llevarle la contraria a Mello—. Hazme el favor y ya deja de joderlo.

—¡Tú no sabes nada y tampoco pienso darte explicaciones! — Lo apunta amenazante con su dedo índice, pero Light no retrocede.

—¿Sabes por qué me odias tanto? Porque tú y yo nos parecemos —sonríe de lado al ver cómo sus palabras crispan a Mello—. Me has acusado tantas veces de que yo solo soy un aprovechado cuando tú solo usaste a Nate para tu conveniencia.

—No te atrevas a compararme contigo —. Murmura con el entrecejo fruncido a la vez que aprieta la mandíbula y los puños.

—Tienes razón. Tú eres peor —adopta una pose de superioridad, sosteniéndose la barbilla con dos dedos—. Porque luego de tanto tiempo dudo mucho que no hayas descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de Nate, al menos yo no lastimaría de esa manera a alguien que digo querer _como a un hermano._

Mello suelta un gruñido, no le agrada que sea justamente Light a quien Near le confíe el pasado de los dos, pero sobre todo odia la mención de esas malditas palabras que lo han seguido desde ese fatídico día que todo se fue a la mierda entre ellos.

—¡Vete antes de que yo mismo te saque!

—No será necesario, a diferencia de ti, a mí no me gusta estar en un lugar donde no soy bienvenido —su mirada se desplaza de los azulinos ojos a la puerta que está a un costado y viceversa al decir lo último, luego voltea.

Mello hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse ahí mismo y deshacerle la sonrisa a puñetazos, porque eso significaría tener que soportar su desagradable presencia por más tiempo y su prioridad es alguien más. Al saberse solo, inhala profundo en un intento de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco, luego se acerca a su objetivo y alza el puño frente a la puerta de Near. Sin embargo, y como si de repente su cuerpo se negara a seguir las órdenes de su cerebro, se queda inerte, sin atreverse a tocar.

Es traicionado hasta por sus propios pensamientos, en su cabeza las palabras de Light comienzan a retumbar junto a ideas que su cerebro produce en contra de su voluntad. Intenta convencerse de que la opinión de un tercero no debería ser importante, menos la de alguien como Light, quien no conoce ni la mitad de todo lo que ellos han vivido. No obstante, pese a que intenta luchar contra su propios pensamientos, su cuerpo sigue sin reaccionar.

 _«¿Qué? ¿Ahora que ya no lo tienes piensas ir a decirle que al final si lo amas y que ya pueden ser novios porque ahora TÚ si quieres?»,_ Le susurra con malicia una voz desde su interior.

Suelta un suspiro y mordiéndose los labios, baja el puño. No quiere creer que todo esté tiempo solo usó a Near, él no sería capaz de eso, pero entre más vueltas le da, más pareciera que Light tiene razón. Desde el orfanato sabía que Nate lo miraba con otros ojos, sin embargo prefería hacerse el desentendido para no arruinar la amistad, y con el tiempo, aunque le cueste admitirlo… se aprovechó de esos sentimientos para su propio beneficio, bajo la excusa de que él no estaba prometiendo amor ni mucho menos exclusividad, como si eso fuese suficiente para liberarlo de toda culpa.

Apoya la frente contra la puerta y cierra los ojos. Hasta hace unas horas, estaba seguro de que hoy sería el día en el que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Nate, pero ahora que está de pie frente a su habitación, se da cuenta de lo increíblemente egoísta que es, porque en lo único que siempre ha pensado es en su felicidad sin siquiera tener en cuenta a Near, y tal vez la felicidad de Near no esté a su lado.

* * *

Mientras Mello lidia con una batalla campal en su cabeza, Light atraviesa la sala sin mirar a otra parte que no sea la puerta de salida. El único que lo despide con un escueto «cuidate» es Matt, quien está muy ocupado intentando averiguar por qué su teléfono no reconoce el dispositivo conectado al televisor. Beyond por su parte prefiere ignorar su presencia, y por dentro Light lo agradece, lo que menos necesita son más distracciones.

Sin embargo, cuando está tan cerca de alcanzar su objetivo, se queda paralizado al escuchar el timbre retumbar en sus oídos.

—¿Light? —El aludido suelta un respingo cuando la voz de Matt lo trae a la realidad, quien lo mira extrañado— ¿Podrías abrir?

El castaño asiente mientras maldice por lo bajo su jodida suerte. Inhala profundo en un intento de llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo del valor que necesita para abrir esa puerta, sabiendo lo que le espera. Sin embargo y como ya lo suponía, algo dentro de su pecho se contrae cuando su mirada choca contra las oscuras pupilas de Elle Lawliet.

Por una fracción de segundo una sonrisa casi imperceptible se forma en el rostro de ambos de manera inevitable, pero la realidad golpea de nuevo a Light cuando al segundo siguiente nota cierta compañía.

—¿Qué haces aquí…? —A Lawliet le hace tanta ilusión verlo que la sonrisa sigue intacta en su rostro.

Sin embargo la respuesta que recibe es un golpe en el hombro cuando velozmente Light pasa justo entre medio de Alex y él.

—Light, espera —lo sigue unos cuantos pasos y como puede lo pesca de la camisa antes de que de nuevo huya—. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir ignorando mis llamadas?

—Hasta que dejes de llamar —contesta con el entrecejo fruncido mientras intenta soltarse, sin éxito.

—Alex, ¿podrías darnos un minuto?

El aludido se sonroja porque debió darles su espacio sin que Elle se lo pidiera, pero asiente mientras le dice que lo esperara adentro. No obstante lo que Light dice a continuación lo hace quedarse unos segundos más.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que tu novio nos escuche?

—No, Light…

—No soy su novio —interrumpe Alex, provocando que el forcejeo se detenga de forma abrupta.

Aunque Light no lo admita, esas palabras hacen que su corazón vibre, porque de forma inconsciente era lo que esperaba escuchar.

—No me importa —dice sin embargo, con un gesto de indiferencia mal fingido.

Alex sonríe y menea la cabeza de lado a lado antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta para darles su espacio. Quizá para él que fue un simple espectador, le fue más fácil notar ciertos detalles que probablemente Elle pasa por alto.

—Este no es el momento para dar explicaciones —dice Lawliet, llamando de nuevo la atención del otro—. Desayunemos juntos mañana y hablamos.

—¿Acaso estoy interrumpiendo tu momento con él?

—¡No, Light, no! ¡Mierda! —Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza en un acto desesperado. ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hablar con él!?— ¡Es la noche de Matt!, ¿¡ok!? No puedo…

—Haz lo que quieras… —interrumpe encogiéndose de hombros—. Ve y mejor desayuna con tu _amiguito_ que hasta hacen bonita pareja.

Lawliet tensa la mandíbula y empuña las manos en un intento de controlar la tempestad interna que le provoca esta persona cuyo hobbie es llevarle la contraria. Su cerebro reproduce una y mil ideas que podría decirle para hacerlo entender. Sin embargo parpadea de repente como quien acaba de resolver un misterio; pese a que su razonamiento está nublado a causa de su desesperación, de alguna manera su mente procesa ese _"amiguito"_ junto a las facciones de Light y algo hace click en su cabeza.

—¿Acaso… —sonríe de forma nerviosa a la vez que se acerca un par de pasos, los mismos que el castaño retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared—… ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Todo pasa tan rápido que a Light no le da tiempo de reaccionar como quisiera, es su cuerpo el que responde por él.

—Po… ¡Por supuesto que no! —Farfulla completamente tenso y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Sí, sí lo estás… —asegura, disfrutando de lo tierno que se ve enojado cuando está tan rojo—…¿Y sabes qué? —Se cruza de brazos con autosuficiencia y con la misma sonrisa galante da otro par de pasos, acorralándolo aún más hasta que los centímetros de distancia entre ellos son realmente pocos—… Me encanta.

Se inclina con claras intenciones de plantarle un beso en la mejilla pero Light se retira a tiempo.

—¡Estás loco si piensas que yo estoy celoso! —Farfulla mientras lo apunta con su dedo índice.

Lawliet suelta una suave risa, no puede tomar en serio a alguien que tiene hasta las orejas sonrojadas.

—¿Te parece a las siete de la mañana afuera de tu casa, _cariño?_

Lo que recibe es un bufido parecido al de un gato y luego lo ve dar media vuelta para partir de ahí lo más pronto que sus piernas le permiten. No esperaba algo diferente, así que no va detrás de él, además está de tan buen humor que toma ese sonido arisco como confirmación suficiente a su pregunta.


End file.
